Having Both is a Blessing
by Holly Ilex
Summary: Anna's year at Hogwarts is ending, in a most peculiar way Secret keepers, hiding places, changes of attitude and loyalty. Who is in jeopardy? Who will die? New lives, old memories, shifting priorities and deadly miscalculations are coming to light.
1. Prologue

_The prologue and first two chapters of this story intertwine with the last two chapters and epilogue, (covering, roughly, the last two weeks of term), of my sixth year story 'Lost and Found…Love'. If you haven't read it, you'd better go through it quickly, or __none__ of this story will make __any__ sense._

**Prologue**

Draco and Narcissa exchange letters and bits of news. Gwen, Narcissa and Dobby say good-bye to the 'Little Lodge' and begin their journey.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry**

**Slytherin House**

_Dear Mother,_

_I've had a talk with Headmaster Dumbledore and he says that I'm welcome to stay at Hogwarts over the summer holiday, as it would be "roughing it", to say the least, at home. YOU can cook; I __cannot__ and I'd probably starve to death in a week! HA! HA! And I don't half fancy Apparating to the local pub every time my stomach growls. _

_I'm also not in the mood to spend any more time with Gregory or Vincent, even though I'm sure their __mothers__ wouldn't mind if I stayed at either of their homes. I see enough of those two at school! Again HA! HA!_

_I'll keep in touch and let you know what I've been doing as the time goes by. Speaking of which, how are __you__ doing? Has your morning sickness stopped? I hope so. Madame Pomfrey said to remind you about the old "crackers on the night stand" trick. She said you'd understand._

_It's time for dinner and then I've got to study for exams. It's hard to believe the term is almost over. Hope to hear from you soon, but don't rush with a return owl. Enjoy this nice spring weather we're having and get outside for a bit for some fresh air. ( I sound like Longbottom's Gran fussing, don't I? HA! HA! HA!)_

_Your loving son,_

_Draco_

**X O X O X**

_N__M__B_

_Dearest Draco,_

_I'm so pleased you have finalized your plans for the summer. I'm sure you will find plenty to do over the holiday, as I know that Hogwarts is busy at all times of the year. And an extra pair of hands are always welcome, no matter how small the task. _

_I'm doing well, and yes, my morning sickness has abated. I did remember the cracker trick and thank Poppy for me. It helped a lot. The baby is making herself known, I can feel her moving, although not the kicking and rolling over I know will come. __You __were a tap dancer, __on my ribs__, if I remember correctly, so, HA! HA! yourself!_

_There is a lovely garden here, and I am making good use of every sunny day that dawns. No, you were __not__ fussing at me, just being a loving, caring, devoted son. There, did that embarrass you enough? Good, that's my job; I'm your Mother. Again, HA! HA!_

_It's nearly lunchtime, so I'm going to stop writing and let this owl take my note to you. I miss you, but hope that we will see each other before too long. I'm very proud of you, Draco. You hold your chin up and be proud of the Malfoy name and what __you__ will do for our family __in the future__. Don't forget to talk with Professor Dumbledore about the meeting at Gringotts. I sure he would be willing to go with you and offer his advice. Say hello to Pansy for me._

_All my love, _

_Mother_

_PS_

_I've enclosed the list of all of the family heirlooms we discussed. Please sign it and then send it on to Gringotts. Griphook replied to my letter and will put everything in motion as soon as he hears from you, as the head of our family. He agrees that all of the family silver, jewels and other valuables will be stored with utmost security and secrecy, as per our letter. They will go to the Manor the last day of term, so everything will be taken care of before your meeting the next day. This was a very wise decision and plan on your part, dear, and I'm glad I could help. _

_I've also sent Professor Dumbledore the passwords and charms for getting into your father's secret rooms, so that they may be emptied of all of those awful Dark objects, before they fall into the __wrong __hands. I fear we may never see the Manor standing whole again, but as long as our little _family___is intact, the building is just that, a building and our __home__ will be where __we__ are._

_Mother_

**X O X O X**

"Is that everything?" Narcissa was checking the back of Gwen's Range Rover, list in hand and pencil poised, ticking off supplies and personal effects.

"Everything of yours is packed and loaded, so there's no evidence of you ever being here. Anything else is mine and belongs, so it won't matter. All of the potion ingredients are secure in the back and Dobby's booster seat is ready. Ok, I'll just lock up and we'll be going. **DOBBY**!"

"Yes, Missy Gwen?" The house-elf came bounding into the hall. "I is finishing double checking and everything is like when Missy Cissa and Dobby is coming here. We is leaving nothing, Missy Gwen!"

"Good work, Dobby. Here's your hat and jacket." Gwen handed Dobby a child size windbreaker and a baseball cap, slightly larger than needed to accommodate his ears. "You'll be in the booster seat in the back, in the middle, with packages on both sides to keep you out of view, but I thought you'd prefer watching out the front and enjoying the ride. Sound like a plan?"

"Oh, yes, Missy Gwen, it is going to be an adventure for Dobby! I is never riding in a car!" He put on the jacket and crammed the hat down on his head, tucking in his ears.

"Dobby, you look like a refugee. Perfect!" Gwen laughed, shaking her head.

"Oh, thank you, Missy Gwen." Dobby beamed up at her.

Narcissa covered her mouth and giggled, looking away.

"What are you laughing at, chubby? Here's YOUR disguise." Gwen handed Narcissa a scarf and a jacket similar to Dobby's, but much larger, of course.

"The jacket, I like, but, must I wear this?"

"We're going for the Margaret Thatcher look; just tie it under your chin and it'll hide your hair and, trust me; you'll blend."

"And _you'll_ be wearing?"

"Baseball hat and jumper. Just two gals and a kid out for a ride; ugly kid, but that can't be helped. No offense, Dobby."

"That is ok, Missy Gwen, I is knowing you is joking." The house-elf nodded solemnly, which brought smiles to all of their faces.

Narcissa looked at the house and sighed. "I really enjoyed my time here, Gwen. I hope to return, someday."

"Oh, we'll be back before you know it, Cissa, don't you worry about that," replied Gwen, giving the pregnant woman's shoulder a squeeze. "Well, troops, let's get this show on the road."

**X O X O X**

"Did you tell Anna what we have planned?" Narcissa asked, as they rolled down the drive, shooting a last look back at the 'Little Lodge'.

"All she knows is that we're moving to the new hiding place. Our little side trip is just between the three of us. She'd have a _cow_ if she knew what we were planning to do, but when we tell her, _after the fact_, she'll see we – well you, Cissa – were right."

"As long as we're careful, we shouldn't be spotted."

"Right…well, here we go," Gwen replied, pulling out onto the lane leading to the main road.


	2. Chapter 1 Road Trip

**Chapter 1 : ****Road trip**

Side trips, fast food, disguises, Goblins, a new home, watching eyes and Anna's final instructions. Goodness, what a busy two days.

**Chapter 1**

**Road trip**

"Gwen"

"Hmm?" Gwen checked for traffic and pulled out onto the main street through the town. "What?"

"That man on the corner was staring at us."

"Well, pregnancy and scarf not withstanding, Cissa, you're a beautiful woman."

"No. I mean he looked surprised to see me, almost. Maybe he was a spy, a Death Eater looking for _you_."

"Oh."

Gwen did a quick check in the rear view mirror. The man was still standing on the sidewalk, watching them drive away, a quizzical look on his face.

"Well, there's not much we can do, is there? He can't chase us on a broomstick in broad daylight or anything, can he?"

"No, but he _can_ _Apparate_ up the road a bit and get a better look at us as we pass…maybe, if he _is_ a spy. Perhaps I'm just being paranoid."

"If he _is_ looking for me, but thinks he recognizes _you_, the fact that you're riding in a Muggle car would make him doubt his own eyes and sanity, don't you think?"

"Possibly, but can we go a different way; lose him, somehow."

Glancing out her window, Gwen smiled wickedly. "HE! HE! HE! I've got a _better_ idea."

Gwen watched in the rear view mirror until the man was just out of sight and turned at the next corner. Driving a few blocks, she then cut through a parking lot, drove through two alleyways, turned into another parking lot and pulled up behind a car.

"Where _are_ we?" Cissa asked, looking around, trying to get her bearings.

Driving forward when the car ahead of her moved up, Gwen grinned. "We're about to hide for a few minutes, it'll give us a chance to do a quick change."

Narcissa looked out the windshield and her eyes got wide.

"What _is_ this place?"

"Car wash; we'll go in this end as a green Range Rover and come out as…oh, let's see." Looking around, she pointed. "How about…that small delivery van over there. Think you can convert the outside of this car to look like that?"

Narcissa swiveled to gaze at the vehicle Gwen was pointing toward. She pushed up her sleeves and pulled out her wand.

"Gwen, I love the way your mind works."

"And can you change our appearance a little too; say our hair color and clothes?"

"Good thought. Let's see…"

As the Range Rover disappeared into the suds, shrieks of laughter were heard coming from the interior. The attendant just shook his head. When the gray van emerged at the other end, three minutes later, the boys doing the wipe-down never knew anything was different. The red headed lady driving the van gave them a good tip and a dazzling smile as she drove off, the other woman, with the black hair and glasses, laughing heartily.

**X O X O X**

"Ok, this is as close as I can get, Cissa, without being seen or heard." Gwen shut off the engine and turned to the Witch sitting next to her. "Are you _sure_ you've remembered everything, because there's no second chance on this. Once it's done and we leave here, there's no coming back…for _anything_."

"Oh, Gwen, I've been over and over this list with Dobby," Narcissa sighed, glancing down at the piece of parchment in her hand. "Between the two of us, we think we've narrowed it down to everything that's _really_ important."

"Good." Gwen turned in her seat. "Dobby, you know what to do; if you hear _anything_ or see _anybody_, friend or foe…_get out!_ Do you understand? They could have someone there as a lookout, who's in disguise, so NO taking chances." Gwen grasped his hand. "_**Be careful!**_"

"Yes, Missy Gwen. I is knowing what to do and will be quiet and quick. You is not to worry about Dobby." The house-elf jumped out of the van and trotted off through the woods. The two women glanced at each other.

"Now we wait."

"Yes…Now we wait."

**X O X O X**

Dobby listened for a full minute after entering Malfoy Manor. It was totally quiet and still. He noticed the dust on the floor was undisturbed; no foot prints or signs of having been walked on in weeks. He'd have to hide his own footprints, though, or it would be apparent whom or what had been there.

Running quickly up the stairs to Narcissa's bedroom, he opened the secret panel in the corner and took out the hidden jewelry box. He shrank it down to the size of a matchbox and put it in the zippered compartment of the hip-bag he was wearing.

Opening Narcissa's wardrobe, and the drawers of her dresser, he soon had all of her clothes and shoes shrunk to tiny size and in a second bag he was carrying. Then he grabbed certain pictures and valued things from her dressing table and stowed them away, also. Peeking out into the hall and listening intently for a few seconds, he ran to Draco's room. Within moments, Draco's clothes and personal effects were stored in the bag with Narcissa's.

Dobby went over to a chest in the corner and opened it, gazing down at all of the childhood "treasures" Draco had put away. Making an "executive" decision, Dobby shrank the whole chest down and put it with Narcissa's jewelry box.

One last thing and Dobby could leave. He waved his hand and the dust on the floor of Draco's room lost the imprints made by the house-elf's feet. Then he erased all evidence from the hall as he made his way toward the stairs. Dobby stuck his head into Narcissa's bedroom and made sure the floor was back to its undisturbed appearance before heading downstairs.

He hesitated, for a long moment or two, at the door of the study and then slowly opened it. This had been Lucius Malfoy's private domain and Dobby did _not_ have fond memories of this room. The curtains were drawn, but he could make out the desk, chairs and the picture frames on the walls. Starting to walk to the book shelf, he was halfway across the carpet when he froze. What was that sound? Was it someone breathing?

Swiveling his head, focusing on the source of the rhythmic noise, he saw the portrait of Lucius hanging over the fireplace. He was seated in a large chair but his head was leaning back and …he was snoring softly! Dobby swallowed hard, and tiptoed to the bookshelf, where he slowly and carefully slid two photo albums from the second shelf. Not daring to take the time to shrink the books, he quickly headed for the door.

Lucius shifted in his chair, snorting and rubbing his nose. Dobby stopped dead in his tracks and didn't move, waiting, hand on the edge of the door, until his former Master's breathing settled down and the soft snoring started up again. Heaving a sigh of relief, Dobby soon had the albums in the bag and was headed out the door, taking the time to re-dust the floor.

Lucius shifted again, muttering in his sleep, "I'll deal with you _later_."

**X O X O X**

Gwen and Narcissa both broke into smiles when Dobby appeared at the edge of the woods and climbed up into the van.

"Oh, Dobby, you were so quick! Was the house empty, then? No evidence of anyone being there?"

"No, Missy Cissa, they's been no one there for a long time…too much dust. But I is seeing the Master."

"WHAT?" Gwen gasped. "We'd better get out of here, quick!"

"No, no, wait, Gwen! That's not possible. Dobby, Master Lucius is dead, you know that."

"I is sorry Missy Gwen, Missy Cissa! Dobby is scaring you! I is meaning I is seeing him's picture in Master's study. Him was asleep, but Dobby was very quiet and did not wake old Master."

"My stars, I forgot all about that portrait!" Narcissa clamped her hand to her forehead. "Of _course_, it would have come alive by now. I bet he's wondering where everyone is, though. HE! HE! HE! Serves him right, too; he never wanted to be disturbed when he was in his study; let him sit there and wonder. HA!

"All the same, the sooner we're away from here, the better."

"Agreed. Buckle up, Dobby."

"Yes, Miss."

Gwen backed the van up a bit and then turned and drove down the dirt track. Soon the grounds around Malfoy Manor were once again quiet and peaceful.

**X O X O X**

"Where, exactly, _are_ we going, if I may ask?" Narcissa took another bite from her cheeseburger as they drove out of Birmingham on the M42, toward the northeast.

"We're heading for an old house that will never be considered, by _either_ side. We'll be fine. It's been made '_Unplottable_', whatever _that_ involves, except to us and Anna. It's also going to have all sorts of wards and spells on it, so we'll be well hidden, Cissa," concluded Gwen, popping a french fry into her mouth. "Ok back there, Dobby?"

"Oh, yes, Missy Gwen. Dobby is just fine. I is liking fast food, Miss." The grinning house-elf took another sip on his soda and rolled his eyes in ecstasy. "And looks, Missy Gwen, Missy Cissa, Dobby is getting a toy!" Holding up the prize from his kid's meal, he showed off his new possession; a small cartoon car and driver.

Gwen shook her head, then turned and reached over to wipe a bit of catsup from Cissa's cheek.

"I think I've done a very bad thing, introducing you two to junk food."

"We had to get something to eat, and staying in the van made good sense, too. And I'd seen this on your telly and really wanted to try some fast food, if you must know."

"Right. Well, we'll be there in a little over an hour, I figure, as we're going to circle around and approach from the other side. 'Tactics' by Anna. Bloody waste of time, but I'd better do as she said or she'll skin me alive."

"She'll skin us _both_ when she hears what we've just had Dobby do for me. But, it's done, so let's just enjoy the ride, shall we? I know Anna is efficient, if not punctual, so this is going to _be_ an adventure, I can tell. I feel as if I'm back at Hogwarts, getting caught up in one of her 'plans'."

"You and Anna hung out together? I thought you were in different houses."

"Not hung out so much as plotted and planned together in the back of Potions class. We were both quite good at Potions, so we had time to chat and goof off…Severus, too. We'd bounce ideas off each other and come up with strategies for avoiding Filch and the prefects so we could sneak around Hogwarts at night."

"All of these revelations about Anna's school days are quickly eroding the ground under the pedestal on which she's resided for so many years. She was a real trouble maker, was she?"

"Well, growing up with James Potter, it's no wonder. He was a genuine rascal, but not half as bad as my cousin, Sirius Black. _He_ was the instigator of most of the infamous Gryffindors escapades."

"Ok, that's it; spill your guts, Cissa. We've got a long ride and it sounds like the start of a _long_ story."

"Lots of little ones, anyway…Hmmm…where to start?"

"How about Potions class? I'm really fascinated by the subject, and considering we'll be spending the next few months brewing the 'Felix' potion, that's as good a place as any to start telling tales."

"Ok. Well, Severus and Anna and I shared a table and cauldron fires in the back corner of the Potions classroom and I remember…."

The time and miles passed quickly as Gwen headed for the Midlands and an abandoned house, vacant for twenty years, deep in a preserved section of what was once Sherwood Forest. Forgotten…even by the man who had spent his childhood there.

**X O X O X**

"There it is." Narcissa pointed at an old wooden gate and the grassy track beyond.

"The gate looks to be padlocked _and_ rusted shut!"

"Looks can be deceiving. '_Alohamora_'."

The gate swung silently open. The two women exchanged looks and grinned. Gwen put the van in four wheel drive and they disappeared over the small rise, the gate swinging shut behind them. As the van approached the edge of the forest, the track petered out and they were driving on grass. Gwen slowed to a stop, puzzled.

"_Now_ where do we go? There's no road or path or _anything_. _And_ I'm starting to feel the anti-Muggle spells."

"Really?"

"Yes. Anna explained what sensations and thoughts I'd have, so I can ignore them. Sort of; I wind up with a _very_ perturbed voice telling me I'm being _quite_ naughty for not listening and that I'm _definitely_ in the wrong place."

Narcissa giggled.

"Oh, be quiet," Gwen said, looking around. "Where do we go now?"

"Anna said '_the way should be revealed_' and that's a quote."

Narcissa showed Gwen the piece of parchment, which she read and then shrugged.

"Hummph. Oh, by the way, you better burn that note, like Anna instructed."

"Right."

With a flick of her wand, the parchment blazed up…POOF! settling to the floor of the van in a shower of ashes.

"AH! I didn't mean NOW! JEEZ, that scared me to death!" Gwen waved her hand, dispelling some of the smoke.

"Sorry." Narcissa looked contrite. "I keep forgetting you're not a Witch."

"Oh, I _can_ be, but not in the magical sense," Gwen assured her, patting Narcissa on the arm. "Let's get out and stretch our legs"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea; I am feeling a bit stiff, come to that."

Gwen looked in the back seat, to find Dobby asleep, buckled into his car seat, snoring softly.

"Let's just leave him, for now," she whispered to Narcissa, who nodded.

**X O X O X**

The two women climbed down out of the van and tried to work the kinks out of their legs and backs. Narcissa stood regarding the trees. Gwen joined her.

"See something?"

"Not really, but I think if we get closer, we might."

They walked over to the edge of the woods. The brambles were so thick they couldn't see more than a few inches into the shadows. Narcissa held out her hand.

"I can feel the wards. Not too strong but if I tried to push through, I'd probably find myself flat on my back in the grass."

Gwen jerked her own hand back and shoved it into her jeans pocket.

"Whoa! Thanks for sharing; I was about to try and push some of the branches out of the way to peek through."

"There _has_ to be an opening and knowing Anna," Cissa thought aloud, "she's charmed it to be seen only by the three of us and Dobby and Winky, too, I'll wager."

"Why don't you try that '_Alohamora_' on this mess?"

"That's too simple."

"Soooo…why make this any more complicated than it has to be?"

"Hmmm. Ok, why not?" Narcissa waved her wand. " '_Alohamora'_!"

Sure enough, two large bushes pulled their branches back, leaving an opening _just_ big enough to be driven through. Laughing, the two women returned to the van, which Gwen maneuvered slowly through the gap. Checking in the rearview mirror, she saw the branches return to their former position, intertwining to seal the opening and make it invisible once more. She shook her head in amazement..

**X O X O X**

Focusing on the narrow track in front of them, they proceeded through the gloomy canopy of giant, ancient oaks. It was silent and still. Circling one particularly huge tree, the ground fell away steeply and the van crossed over a rushing brook on an old, arched, stone bridge.

Further twists and turns and they both noticed that the trees were smaller, younger and the thick carpet of leaves and moss was giving way to small bushes and patches of grass. Up ahead, they could see sunshine filtering down through the overhead canopy, letting bright patches dot the forest floor.

Finally, they rounded a tall wall of rhododendron bushes and came into an open space about two acres or so in size. In front of them was a large grey stoned manor house, which looked to be centuries old. Gwen stopped the van and they got out to survey their new home.

**X O X O X**

Approaching the front door, Gwen looked around and shook her head.

"This place is a mess! I know it's been deserted for twenty years, but I _assumed_ Anna would had done a cleaning charm…_or two_."

"Apparently not."

Gwen reached for the door knob. **POP**! An envelope appeared, tied with a ribbon to the huge knocker. It was addressed to Gwen and Narcissa.

Gwen had jumped back about three feet. "What the…"

"Anna _has_ been here and left us a note," Narcissa explained, as she reached up and untied the bow. "Enchanted it, so only if _you_ or _I_ touched the door, it would appear."

"You have to love her thought patterns and how her mind works."

"Indeed. Well." Opening the pages of the note, Narcissa sat down on a stone bench that was to one side of the door. "Let's see what she's left for us."

Starting to read aloud, " '_**Hello, you two. Welcome to our hiding place. I know it looks a fright, but it's not that bad, just a lot of dust and leaves and cobwebs. Dobby should be in his element**__!'."_

"Oh, I forgot all about Dobby!"

Gwen rushed back to the van, just as the house-elf was rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"We're here, Dobby! Let me help you."

"Thank you, Missy Gwen."

She soon had him out of the car seat and the two of them joined Narcissa on the front terrace.

"Anna's left us a note, Dobby. I was just reading it."

"I is wanting to hear what Missy Anna is writing, Missy Cissa!" Dobby beamed up at his former Mistress.

"Let's see, where was I? Oh, right, _'__**The garden out back is overgrown, but still lovely. Enjoy the sunshine and have a picnic dinner. Gwen, there are candles and matches in the front hall and I left bottled water and some snacks in a cupboard in the back hall. I know you brought some provisions with you and we'll get the rest of what we may need when we join you at the end of the week. **_

_**Love, Anna and Winky.'**_"

**X O X O X**

Gwen lifted the latch on the front door and pushed it open. The hall was dark, dusty, cobwebbed and felt thoroughly gloomy.

"What a cheerful place."

"Just opening the curtains and the windows will be a big improvement, but let's look around first," Narcissa suggested, as she walked past Gwen, going deeper into the house.

"Let's find that cupboard; I'm a bit parched, truth be told." Gwen turned around in a circle and then followed Narcissa.

"Right, and then we'll check out the garden."

As the two women and the house-elf wandered through the rooms, heading toward the back of the house, a pair of eyes observed their progress. Silently, the watcher followed them, staying just out of sight.

'_A Muggle? Here? And a witch with a house-elf? After all this time? Why now? Why are they here? Who are they?'_

**X O X O X**

A troop of Goblins from Gringotts descended on Malfoy Manor first thing in the morning, on the last day of term at Hogwarts, as planned. Lucius Malfoy, or rather his portrait, raised blue blood murder, for all the good it did.

The workers ignored him as they packed up the family silver from the dining hall and took the various paintings down and boxed them, to be shipped to the secret warehouse. They even rolled up the antique Persian rugs and carried them out. The furniture and Lucius' portrait were left.

In the study, Griphook, himself, opened and emptied the safe hidden behind the fireplace. The money, private papers and family jewels were added to the load, destined for storage. The bookshelves were relieved of the choicer volumes, which were then boxed and taken away.

Lucius was beside himself. When Griphook finally turned to look up at him, he had almost yelled himself hoarse.

"Who," croaked the former Master of Malfoy Manor, "gave you permission to invade my house and remove my possessions?"

"The owner and heir, Mister Draco Malfoy."

"What? He'll not get away with this, I will see to that! He'll rue the day he decided to remove my things. What does he intend to do, sell them?"

"Not that it matters, but no; he's putting them in storage for safe keeping, from your Master, the Dark Lord."

"What? But, he's to go to the Dark Lord and be marked, as soon as he gets out of school this year. Why would…wait…don't tell me he's so foolish as…no, not Draco, he does what I tell him to do. He knows his place is with my Master."

"Perhaps, but _you're_ not in any position to tell him _anything_ any more, are you, Mister Malfoy? The _young_ Mister Malfoy is using _his_ discretion, as the _head_ of the family, to do with _his_ possessions what _he_ sees fit. Good day."

Lucius could still be heard yelling as the front door closed.

**X O X O X**

"Now where was I before we were so rudely interrupted?" Anna asked as she, and the group that had followed her and Professor Snape to the Headmaster's office, returned to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and resumed their meeting. "We have to do this quickly as it's almost time for the closing ceremony and feast."

"BritRail Passes," Hermione replied, and held one up.

"Right. Study the map and know the stations closest to where you are, at all times. Plan your route; know the names of the stations so you won't have to keep checking the map. You want to appear to know exactly where you're going, not apprehensive or confused or wary, although if anything happens, and you have to flee, inside, that's exactly what I expect you to feel. You should try to look like teenagers off on a lark."

"Do you think we'll be attacked?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

"I honestly don't know." Anna hung her head for a moment, then lifted it and looked around at each of them. "But, if there are attacks, you may not be able to rejoin your family, Ginny…Ron. So, tell your folks and Neville, tell your Gran…Luna, your father…Hermione, even you, Harry, tell Petunia, that if there _are_ attacks, you are all under orders to get to safety, here at Hogwarts. You're prepared and they should be, too. Explain our plan to them and tell them I have every confidence in your ability to get back here _on your own_."

"How will we get _in_ the gates, if they have spells on them to keep people _out_? How can we let them know we're coming or are _out there_," Ron pointed, "banging on the gates? We'd look bloody _stupid_ to make it all this way, to get caught and killed at the flipping front doorstep, so to speak."

"AH, Hermione has the answer to that." Anna smiled and crossed her arms.

"_Me_?!" Hermione gasped.

"Remember talking to me about your enchanted coins, for alerting D.A. members last year?"

"Yes, but how would _those_ help?"

"They can alert the members of an attack; that can be the _new_ signal. If there _is_ an attack, _anyone_ in the D.A. can activate their coin and the others will know instantly…..BUT, I've made different, _new_ coins, to be used as signaling devises for getting back into Hogwarts. When you get close enough, use them to alert Albus and he'll see that you're met at the gates and allowed in."

Going to her desk, she brought back a small sack and handed it to Hermione.

"Hand them out tonight or on the train tomorrow with the passes. Explain everything and make sure they are kept in a safe place; don't want anyone buying fish and chips with them accidentally, now, do

we?"

"That would be my luck," Ron mumbled.

"Then pick a pocket on you backpack and keep them there, in an envelope or something. Easily reached, but not used by mistake."

"Right."

"The Muggle born members have the advantage, when they're home, of being able to telephone each other. Go over that with the others, also, and make a phone list and pass it out, to be put with your other things. Have a chain of people who will alert one another, if the need arises."

"This backpack is going to weigh a ton, if we put much more in it." Harry laughed. "We might make it back here to Hogwarts, but Madame Pomfrey will have her hands full fixing our hernias or blown discs."

"Don't be daft, Harry," Anna replied, laughing with the others. "Use a '_Featherweight_' charm on it, if it gets too bad."

"Oh, right; good idea." Harry blushed crimson.

"Sometimes I really worry about you, Harry." Ron poked him in the ribs, grinning.

"Well, that's about all. If _I _think of anything else, I'll send you an owl and you can pass the word along. Now…we'd better get downstairs."

Anna hugged each of them and then led the way downstairs to the Great Hall.

**X O X O X**

"Is everything in place?" Albus asked in a whisper.

"Yes, Professor. Dr. Jones…Gwen…and I finished with the supplies just before she left the other day."

Artemus Pye was standing with Dumbledore at the end of the ward.

"Splendid. I'll do a special memory charm on you for tonight, so if it becomes necessary, due to changing circumstances, it will lift and you'll know exactly what to do."

"Yes, I think that _is_ the best course of action. That way, I'm not waiting for the 'other shoe to drop', so to speak. We've enough stress around here, without _that_ on my mind."

"I understand, and agree."

Suddenly, right in front of them, Anna shrugged off her '_Invisibility Cloak_'.

"She's ready, Albus. She understands what's about to happen and she's glad to be of help."

"Excellent, but we'd better hurry. We must get back to Hogwarts as quickly as possible, before we're missed."

"Yes, we're cutting it close as it is and I'd hate to be late. Severus would strangle me…gleefully," she giggled.

"Can't have that, can we?" He put an arm around Anna's shoulder and hugged her.

"Not tonight. I'm sure he'll have plenty of opportunities in the future," Anna replied.

"Oh, of that I have _no_ doubt," Albus responded, with a chuckle. "No doubt _whatsoever_."

"Brat."

"Guilty…shall we?"

"Yes, let's."


	3. Chapter 2 The end of the beginning

**Chapter 2: ****The beginning of the end**

Anna arrives, the students leave, the Aurors descend on their unsuspecting target and Draco shows that he's truly the new head of the Malfoy family. Oh, yes, there's a new resident ghost. And it's only the first day of summer holiday.

**Chapter 2**

**The end of the beginning**

With a flash, Anna and Winky found themselves in front of a large door, which stood open, light spilling out onto the stone terrace. Fawkes gave a cry and disappeared.

"What the _bloody hell_ was that?" Gwen exclaimed, as she came into the hall and spotted Anna at the door. "_Anna!_"

Putting Winky down, Anna walked through the open door and straight into Gwen's arms.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Actually, we weren't expecting you until about midnight," said Narcissa, as she emerged from the parlor and gave Anna a hug after Gwen had released her.

"Really? I'm..._gasp_…early?"

"Quick, someone get a camera; we need a picture of Anna by the clock!"

"Oh, stop!" They all laughed.

Dobby came running in just then and hugged Winky and they started chattering away, walking off to the back of the house, arms around each other, oblivious to the three women who were watching them with amusement.

"Ah, young love," Anna sighed.

"So." Narcissa crossed her arms. "Are we where I _think_ we are?"

"Yes, this is Nottinghamshire."

"Don't be coy. Is this Severus' old home? Where he grew up?"

"Yes, it is. It wasn't in _too_ bad shape and I figured…why not? It wasn't being used and I'll have lots of time to get it fixed up before I drag him back here to live."

"Ah, _drag_ being the operative word." Narcissa frowned, shaking her head. She looked at Anna with one eyebrow raised. "You _do _know how he feels about this place, don't you?"

"Yes, I do; but when I get finished with it, he'll hardly recognize it. At least, I _hope_ he'll give it a chance. We'll see when we get to that point."

"Speaking of getting to the point," Gwen asked, as they walked through to the kitchen. "Did you tell him you're pregnant?"

"Yes and then he insisted we get married, which we did!"

"_WHAT?_" squealed Gwen.

"There is a God!" Narcissa threw her arms around Anna and hugged her. "I am _so_ happy for you two!"

Gwen pried Cissa off of Anna. "_Hey_, family first!"

Narcissa laughed, and then threw her arms around _both_ of them for a group hug.

"Come and sit and tell us all about it." Narcissa pulled Anna over to a chair and pushed her down, while Gwen grabbed two more chairs and put them facing Anna for her and Cissa to sit on. They settled themselves, arms crossed, waiting to hear the whole story.

"Details, we want details."

"All of them. _Every_…_last_…_one_."

"Oh, dear, where do I start?"

**X O X O X**

"Thank you, Winky," whispered Anna, as she accepted the mug of hot chocolate. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"You should sleep, too, Missy Anna," scolded Winky. "Missy Cissa and Missy Gwen is asleep already."

"I will, in a bit; I have to unwind a little first. I'm just going out and sit in the garden and then I'll lie down, I promise."

"Yes, Missy Anna."

**X O X O X**

Anna wandered down the gravel path in the riotously overgrown flower garden. Even in the moonlight, she could see the buds and blooms would be bursting open in the early morning sun. Finding an old stone bench, she sat down and put her mug beside her. She rubbed her neck and stretched out some kinks.

"Why are you here?"

Anna froze, and then slowly turned to look and see who had spoken to her. The ghost of a slender woman was standing, gazing intently at her.

"We're in hiding; Voldemort wants Narcissa and me dead. Gwen is my stepdaughter, so she is in jeopardy, also."

"Voldemort lives?"

"Yes."

The ghost hung her head and sighed. Then she looked up again.

"Your name?"

"Anna Twigg-Jones. No, wait; I almost forgot," she corrected herself, shaking her head. "I'm Anna Snape, now. I was married late yesterday afternoon."

"You married Severus?"

"You know…oh my God… are you Severus' Mother?"

"Yes. Are you Anna Twigg, his friend at Hogwarts?"

"Yes. He told you about me?"

"Many, many years ago, but if Voldemort lives…and you married Severus…that means he's _not_ a Death Eater….oh, _please_, tell me he's not a Death Eater," she pleaded.

Anna took a deep breath, picked up her mug and patted the bench next to her.

"Sit down, why don't you? This is going to take a while; you've been out of the loop for twenty years. There's a fair bit of catching up to do."

The white figure came over and sat next to Anna. They regarded each other for a few moments.

"This is a bit odd, isn't it?" Eileen Snape smiled.

"A bit…but let me tell you, first and foremost, your son and I love each other very much, but there's a war going on and no-one knows we're married except Albus Dumbledore and Narcissa and Gwen. Oh, and Winky and Dobby, of course."

"So, that's Narcissa Black?"

"Well, Narcissa Black Malfoy, but she's recently widowed."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I saw she is pregnant; bit of a pity about the father."

"No pity should be expended on Lucius Malfoy; he was a vicious, nasty piece of work. One less Death Eater."

"How did he die?"

"I killed him."

"What? And she's here with you…willingly? And Voldemort wants her dead? I don't understand."

"Let me start at the beginning. I must go back, actually, to your death, if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind; it's a faded memory, now. So," she sighed, folding her hands in her lap. "Let's hear the whole story."

**X O X O X**

"And then Winky and I arrived last night, a little after 10:15."

"Yes, I saw you. I'd been watching and listening since Narcissa and Gwen arrived in the Muggle vehicle. From a distance, of course, as I didn't quite know what to think; a _Muggle_ in _my_ house! And I wasn't sure how she'd react to me, although she seems to take magic in her stride, for the most part. Also, I heard them talk as if they were expecting someone to join them, so I stayed out of the way and waited."

"Yes, I imagine realizing she was a Muggle _was_ a bit of a shock. She's learning about our world, on the fly, as it were. But, she's good at adapting and she's a doctor, healer, too, so we're covered in the baby department."

"Yes, Narcissa must be about five or six months, from the look of her. Is it her first?"

"No, she has a son, Draco, at Hogwarts. He just came of age and will be in his seventh year next term."

"Well, that's good; that she's not totally alone in the world, family wise, I mean."

"Actually, there's going to be two happy things to look forward to this school year. I'm pregnant, too. You're going to be a grandmother."

"Oh, my! Really?"

The ghost of Severus' mother threw her arms around Anna – as best she could. Anna laughed and put her arms around her mother-in-law and tried to give her a hug, too, but couldn't quite manage as her hands kept sinking into Eileen Snape's waist.

**X O X O X**

"Missy Anna?"

Winky was standing in the path, watching the ghost sitting next to her Mistress.

"Winky! Come here, I want to introduce you to our hostess. This is Mrs. Snape."

"Eileen, please, it'll be too confusing, otherwise."

"Alright, then, Winky, this is Eileen, Professor Snape's mother and my new mother-in-law."

"But, Missy Anna, her am a ghost." Winky had sidled up to Anna's knee and was peeking around her at the white figure sharing the bench.

"So…she's still the Mistress of this house and my mother-in-law, ghost or not."

"Oh, no, Anna dear, _you're_ the Mistress now. I'm just the resident ghost. No self respecting family should be without one, you know."

The two women looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I can tell this is going to be a fun relationship, Eileen; you fit right in. We're a bunch of right nutters, we are."

"Good, I could use the laughs and the conversation after all these years of being alone. Why didn't Severus ever come back, do you think? Did my murder affect him that badly?"

"Yes, I think it did. Even when he learned the truth, he couldn't bring himself to come back, or he simply had pushed this place out of his mind by then. But I'm going to change that, just wait and see."

Ann smiled at her new friend.

"You is not doing anything, but going to bed, Missy Anna. It is very, very late and you is needing sleep, you is," scolded Winky. "Now you is coming inside and going to bed. You can be talking to Missy Eileen tomorrow, you can. Isn't that right, Missy Eileen?" Winky looked up at the ghost and nodded.

"That's right, Winky. Anna, I think you better listen to her, she sounds like she means business."

"You better believe it. Ok, ok, I'm coming." Anna stood and looked at the ghost sitting on the bench. "I'll see you tomorrow and introduce you to the girls and Dobby."

"That will be lovely. It was so nice talking with you and finding out what's been happening. I think I'll just sit here for a while and think things over. Goodnight, Anna dear."

"Good night, Eileen. I'll see you in the morning. But not too early, I'm not at all good with early."

"Me, either," whispered the ghost, confidentially, smiling and waving as Anna walked with Winky toward the house.

**X O X O X**

"Draco, where's your trunk?" Pansy looked around and then noticed Draco wasn't wearing his uniform either. "What's going on?"

"I'm not coming with you on the Express. I'm staying here at Hogwarts this summer."

"What? Why? Students don't stay here during the summer. I don't understand, Draco."

"Look Pansy, there's nothing waiting for me at the Manor; Father's dead and Mother is hiding from Voldemort." Pansy cringed when Draco mentioned the Dark Lord's name. "I'm just staying here, that's all."

There was a long, awkward pause, and then sudden understanding flashed in Pansy's eyes.

"Oh, Draco! You're not going to him, are you? You're not taking the mark? Draco? Is that it? But he'll ...he'll…"

"What? Come and get me? I don't think so. No, I've made up my mind, Pansy. I'm not going to him."

"But…"

Draco gave Pansy a kiss and then a gentle shove toward the train.

"You'd better get onboard. I'll send you an owl and let you know how I'm doing."

"Draco…I don't understand…" Pansy was crying now, but she got on the train and watched as he turned and walked away. "Why, Draco, why?" she whispered, sobbing. Would she ever see him again, alive?

**X O X O X **

"Draco has lost his mind." Ginny sat there, listening to what Harry was relating to them about Draco and his decision to renounce Voldemort. "He's just put his neck on the chopping block…why?"

"He's got a lot of responsibilities, now that he's the head of his family. He doesn't want Voldemort telling him how to live his life, and that's the basic reason. There are a lot of other things involved, but that's the main one."

"This last term hasn't been easy for him has it?" Hermione shook her head. "First his father escapes Azkaban and then gets himself killed trying to kidnap Anna. He finds out that his father almost beat his mother to death, and his mother goes into hiding, leaving him all alone to fend for himself. I'm almost proud of him, actually, for having the guts to stand up and take command of his life like he has."

"But why stay at Hogwarts?" Luna asked

"Basic safety…so he can't be snatched and taken to Voldemort. He knows it makes him a bit of a prisoner, but he's dealing with that pretty well. I might even be going back early, after my birthday, to keep him company," Harry explained.

"What about Bill and Fleur's wedding in August?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I'll be there, don't worry. But Dumbledore's protective spells, at my aunt and uncle's house, end when I come of age. I might spend some time at Grimmald Place, too; have think about that." Harry shrugged.

Ron was still shaking his head. "Draco Malfoy, on our side; I never thought I'd hear _those_ words."

"And he and Anna talked, it seems, _a lot_, and she _was_ going to teach him all of our D.A. stuff, too, until _she_ had to go into hiding," Harry added. "I may work with him on that later this summer, also. He'll pick it up quickly enough, I think. Anna says he's good at targeting already, but needs focus."

"Well, that's something to do, so you two won't be bored, at least," Neville observed.

"I wonder where _she's_ hiding?" Ginny shifted in her seat and leaned on Harry, who put his arm around her.

"Who? Anna? Knowing her, just about _anywhere_, but the last place _we'd_ think of, that's for sure," Hermione acknowledged.

"_I'm_ wondering who her secret keeper might be." Luna scratched behind her ear with her wand.

"Again, the _last_ person _we'd_ think of," responded Hermione, laughing.

"True. Wonder what Gwen thinks of all of this. Maybe I'll call her when I get to my aunt and uncle's."

Harry heaved a sigh and then suddenly gasped and sat up straight.

"Harry, what is it?" Ginny asked, concerned.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and then shook his head, grinning. "What do you want to bet; Gwen went into hiding, too. Anna wouldn't leave her out there, alone, vulnerable to Voldemort. My guess, we'll hear she's gone, too, once we get to London."

"You're right, Harry," agreed Neville, nodding. "Aunt Anna wouldn't leave her behind."

"This is shaping up to be one interesting summer." Ron stood up. "What do you say we go give out all that stuff Anna entrusted to us, to the rest of the D.A. We've got a lot of explaining to do and this train ride isn't _that_ long."

"Good thinking, Ron," Harry agreed, helping him retrieve a box from the luggage rack. He gave out the packets Anna had prepared for the other senior D.A. members, and they set off down the train corridor to deliver them.

**X O X O X **

"Everyone understand their assignments?" Mad-Eye Moody's magical blue eye swiveled around, checking the group gathered in the Auror office at the Ministry of Magic. "We need to get in and out as quickly as possible, as there's no telling if the place is being watched, for young Malfoy's arrival. It seems they'll have a good long wait on their hands, though, come to that; as he's not on the Express."

"Does he know we're doing the raid _today_?" Tonks asked.

"No, but he's approved it, and that's what's important."

"Hard to believe," muttered Arthur Weasley, "that young Draco would decide to do this. But Albus says he's serious, _so_, I believe him."

"And if Albus Dumbledore has vouched for him, that's good enough for me, too. This is not a trap of Voldemort's, but we'll take no chances. Wands at the ready, keep your eyes and ears open and we'll get this over with as quick as we can."

Just then Bill Weasley came into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, but the elevators were jam packed. Miss anything?"

"No, son, just Mad-Eye's last minute instructions."

"Those…I know by heart. Well, _this_ should be interesting. Not as much fun as breaking codes on ancient Egyptian tombs, but the 'treasure trove' should make up for that. Right, Mad-Eye?"

"Right you are, Bill, my boy!" Moody was in an almost jovial mood, which was slightly disconcerting for the group listening to him. But, he had waited _years_ to get his hands on what Lucius had hidden in his Manor and now it was being given to the Aurors on a silver platter, by Draco and his mother. There'd be hell to pay later, when Voldemort found out what had happened and how, but it will be worth it, in his mind. "Alright then, let's get going."

**X O X O X**

"_**Who's there**_?" the portrait of Lucius Malfoy shouted. He thought he had heard noises, but after that 'invasion' by the Goblins from Gringotts, every creak of wood or whisper of wind had had him jumping up, straining his ears. Now, though, he _knew_ he heard voices. But who was it? Bella? Wormtail? The Dark Lord, himself?

Mad-Eye Moody entered the study and looked up at the painting of the late Death Eater, and 'thorn in his side' for over twenty years, with a sly grin on his face.

"Well, well, look who we have here, the late Lucius Malfoy; can't say I'm any happier to see you now, than I ever was."

"_Moody._ Get _out_ of my house!"

"Not your house any more, though, is it?"

"_**GET OUT!**_"

"Temper, temper. We won't be here long."

"Another one of your 'raids', you old _fool_?"

"Yes, actually; but this time we'll be leaving with what we've been looking for."

"I don't know what you think you'll find, Moody. You've always gone away empty handed and sad to say, _disappointed_. This trip should be equally as futile as the last one…_and_ the one before that…_and_ the one… "

"Not this time, Malfoy. We've learned where it's hidden and we'll be taking it with us: _all_ of it."

"I don't know what you're talking about…."

"I think you do. But seeing as you won't be needin' any of that _stuff_ we just removed from the hidden storage vault under your dining room floor, I wouldn't lose too much sleep about it."

The painting of Lucius stood there, stunned. '_They'd found his vault_, _filled with all of the Dark magic objects that had been collected, so carefully and secretly over the years? How? No one knew….except…'_

"Draco's just signed his own death warrant…and Narcissa's."

"Pardon?"

"Tell my blood traitor son that I'll see him in hell!" Lucius spat, his eyes flashing. "Never mind, I'll tell him, myself, when he arrives home. Then I'll turn him over to the Dark Lord…..he's … "

"At Hogwarts….safe…so, have fun explaining all of this to your Master. Wish I could stay to hear how he takes the news, but I'm going to go get some lunch. So long, _Malfoy_."

Moody turned and stumped out of the room, leaving a speechless Lucius, who slumped back into his chair and put his hands over his face. Then he balled up his fists, pounded on the arms of the chair and screamed his rage to the silent, empty house.

**X O X O X**

Draco entered the conference room, followed by Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. His solicitors didn't look too pleased at the inclusion of these two Wizards at the private meeting they assumed they were to have with their client. Albus and Severus took seats behind Draco, against the wall of the room, as he seated himself at the round mahogany table.

"Good morning, Master Draco. Are we to _assume_ Professors Dumbledore and Snape are going to stay for our _private_ meeting?" inquired the eldest of the three solicitors, pointedly.

"Yes, they _are_ staying, at _my_ invitation and it is _Mister_ Malfoy. I'm the head of the family now, and expect to be treated as such. Don't think of patronizing me; today, or any other time."

"No, of course not. Sorry…old habit. Well, if we can get down to business. Griphook has prepared a roster of the businesses that your late father had inherited or acquired, which provide a majority of the family income, the monthly amounts are listed, plus the stocks and bonds held in the family name, which are now transferred to you. Also, the total of the amounts of money on hand, and other commodities, which are being held here at Gringotts in your vault."

Draco held up his hand for silence. The solicitors glanced at each other. As he scanned the list his eyebrows went up a few times, but mostly he remained impassive.

"Continue."

"Yes, ah, certainly. On this next page are the charitable organizations and trusts that your father supported or subscribed to. As you can see his philanthropic…."

"Cancel them."

"_What_?" The solicitor froze. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Cancel them; all of them. Not another sickle to any of them."

"But, your father…"

"Father is _dead_, and with his death, all of his 'philanthropy' died also. If, in the future, I decide to give to certain _worthy_ causes, I will do so. But, as of this month, no more money will leave the family accounts, to be sent _anywhere_, unless _I_ authorize it. Do I make myself clear, Griphook?" Draco was staring at the white faced, openmouthed solicitor, but then turned to the Goblin and raised his eyebrow. Griphook bowed, a smile playing across his face.

"Certainly, Mister Malfoy. We will hold _your_ money in _your_ accounts until such time as _you_ have need of it."

"But, those charities count on your family's generosity…they …you…"

"That's my final word on the subject. They can send letters, asking for donations and I'll consider their requests…at a later date…maybe. Oh…by the way, you're all fired."

"_Fired_?" The solicitors faces paled, as one.

"Yes. As in: fired, terminated, services no longer needed. You know: FIRED." Draco smiled.

"You _can't_ fire us; _we're_ the Malfoy family _solicitors_!" sputtered the old Wizard, indignantly.

"Were…you _were_ the family solicitors. I've retained my own, thank you. Oh, and thank _you_, on behalf of Father, for all your years of service. I know you have the remainder of this year's retainer fee already in your own accounts. I won't ask for a refund. Consider it a severance payment. Good day, sirs."

Draco stood and put out his hand. The three solicitors also stood but marched out, Griphook holding the door, without a word or attempt at a handshake. The door was shut behind them and Draco swore he heard Griphook giggle. He looked over his shoulder at Dumbledore and Snape.

"Well?"

"At a point or two there, you sounded remarkably like Lucius. _However_, that _wasn't_ such a bad thing, don't you agree, Severus?" Dumbledore replied, straight-faced but then he winked at Draco.

"Indeed, it was positively…eerie," agreed Snape, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Maybe I did sound a little like the old man, but _damn_ that felt good! Wonder how long it'll take the news to get back to Voldemort that the Malfoy family is now longer his cash cow?"

"As long as it takes to get to the _Leaky Cauldron_ for a good stiff drink and a shot of courage, I would imagine. Best we should be moving on, I think. Thank you so much for your help, Griphook."

Dumbledore extended his hand and shook Griphook's.

"Yes," Draco concurred. "Thank you for your help and the owls you sent with the explanations of _all_ of Father's accounts. That was quite useful in my decision making. And you've set up the new account for Mother and the trust for my sister?"

"Yes, Mister Malfoy, here is the paperwork for you to sign and then I will make sure the funds are transferred. And thank you for your confidence in myself and Gringotts."

The Goblin took back the papers after Draco signed them, shook hands with Draco and bowed out of the room.

"Well, it's been a busy day; shall we get back to Hogwarts? We'll just make tea, if we don't dawdle too much." Dumbledore led the way out of the room.

**X O X O X **

"Wake up, sleepy head, it's time for lunch." Narcissa poked at the lump in the middle of the bed.

"ummslslnninn"

"What?"

"ggwwaa"

"Sorry?"

The covers were flung back. Anna covered her eyes and moaned.

"I'm sleeping in. Go away."

"You've already slept in; now get up. It seems we have a resident ghost, of Severus' mum, no less.

_And_ she's downstairs talking with Gwen. Also, Dobby has prepared the most scrumptious lunch for us."

Anna moaned and rolled over.

"Winky has made your favorite fresh brewed coffee."

_That_ statement had the expected results. One eye opened slowly and swiveled to find and focus on Cissa.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, hot and strong, just for you."

"Ok, I'm up, I'm moving, I'll be down in a minute, I swear."

"I'll wait while you dress," replied Narcissa, making herself comfortable on the edge of the bed, as Anna rose and weaved into the adjacent bathroom. "Eileen introduced herself at breakfast. Gwen never batted an eye. She's quite different than your average Muggle, isn't she?"

"Takes after her father," came the reply.

After a few minutes Anna emerged from the bathroom and walked over to the tall wardrobe, opened it wide, tilted her head and began the process of choosing a gown for the day. She made her decision, threw it over her head and wiggled it down over her hips.

"That reminds me, Christopher will be popping in later. I told him I'd be sleeping in and not to expect to see me until mid-afternoon."

"Yes, I saw his portrait downstairs. By the way, that reminds me; Gwen and I have something to discuss with you."

"What?"

"It'll wait until after we have lunch. Ready?"

"Yes, let's go."

**X O X O X **

Arm in arm, the two witches descended the stairs, to find Gwen and Eileen seated at the kitchen table, laughing like old friends.

"Good morning, slash, afternoon, Anna," Gwen greeted her, handing over a steaming mug of coffee.

"Greeting and salutations, oh bearer of the sacred drink," Anna replied, bowing and then taking a sip of her life's blood. "AHHHHH; nectar of the gods. Hello, Eileen, I see you've met Gwen."

"Yes, we've been having a lovely chat and she's certainly not what I'd expected, being a Muggle. No offense, dear."

"That's ok, as I could say the same about you; my first ghost."

"Point taken."

"Good morning, Missy Anna." Winky appeared. "We is having lunch on the terrace. This way."

"Well." Narcissa waved her arm in the direction of the door. "Shall we, ladies?"

**X O X O X**

"But Dobby got in and out with no problems. Even though he _did_ see Lucius' portrait in the study, he, that is Lucius, didn't wake, so no one is the wiser," Narcissa finished in a rush.

She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Gwen, who nodded, reassuringly. Anna was sitting there, mouth slightly open, looking back and forth between the two of them. Suddenly, Eileen started to giggle, then Gwen snorted and Narcissa clamped her hand over her mouth, but lost her fight for self-control and burst out laughing. Anna slowly shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"If anyone had told me, three months ago, that I'd be sitting here, with the three of you and all of this had happened, I'd have had them put into St. Mungo's, _straight away_!"

"Oh," gasped Narcissa. "You haven't heard the _best_ of it! Since we made _our_ little side trip to the Manor, Griphook and his crew have been there too and taken all of the valuables: the silver and paintings, family jewels, money and things and put them in storage for Draco. AND the Auror's office executed a raid, _this morning_, to empty Lucius' secret vault of all of his Dark Magic possessions and 'trophies'. Let his portrait explain THAT to Bella and his _Master_."

"You're…joking?" Anna looked stunned, but Cissa shook here head no, grinning. "You're _not_ making this up?! _Oh_…_my_…_God._ Well, Harry won't have to worry about 'the Prophesy' any more; Voldemort's going to have a _stroke_ when he hears _that_ bit of news." Anna threw back her head and roared with laughter.

"So, you're not mad at us?" Gwen asked.

"I'm _furious_...but, you pulled it off, and I can see Cissa's reasons were valid, so; no harm done. I just hope you two realize how lucky you were to get away with a hare-brained scheme like that."

"_Excuse me! _It was _not_ a hare-brained scheme. We just tried to think like _you_ and made our plans accordingly." Cissa crossed her arms and lifted her chin, huffing. "I'm especially proud of thinking up the bit about hiding Dobby's footprints."

"That's right, you're just jealous you didn't think of it first and you didn't get to come with us," Gwen agreed. Leaning over to Eileen, she whispered, "She _hates_ missing out on this kind of thing." Eileen nodded, solemnly.

"Why of all…I am not…you two…" Anna sputtered. "Oh, sod it…we're safe….everything worked out for the best…so, let's just relax and enjoy this glorious weather. For the rest of today, I _refuse_ to think about anything other than…well, anything. I've needed this kind of stress free environment for a _long_ time."

"Amen."

"Winky…more coffee, please."

"Yes, Missy Anna."


	4. Chapter 3 Fresh Starts & a Surprise

**Chapter 3 : ****Fresh starts and a surprise**

The ladies get started brewing potion, Draco helps Hagrid with a little emergency, Voldemort gives Bella a promise and the Dursley's are the BIG WINNERS!

**Chapter 3**

**Fresh starts and a surprise**

"Good mornin' to 'ya, Mister Malfoy," Hagrid boomed heartily, as he approached the large round table in the Great Hall.

The student tables and benches were against the walls and this large communal table was where the summer residents of Hogwarts gathered for meals.

"Morning," replied Draco, after washing down a mouthful of his breakfast with a gulp of juice. "And call me Draco, Hagrid. I'd feel more comfortable with that."

"Oh. All right, then…Draco. What did 'ya have planned for today? If 'ya don't mine me askin'?"

"Not much, actually; thought maybe I'd do some practice on my broomstick out in the Quidditch…."

"Nah. I got sumthin' better then tha'." Hagrid beamed. "Come on down to me hut after 'yer done here and give me a han' with a few things."

"Do these 'things' bite or sting?"

Hagrid looked a bit offended until he saw Draco smiling at him.

"Ah, oh, no, no, nothin' like that."

"I'm kidding, Hagrid. Sure, I'll be down as soon as I finish, ok?"

"Right, right. See 'ya then."

**X O X O X **

"What have you got there?" Eileen had floated in through the wall and was looking over their shoulders as Anna, Cissa and Gwen unpacked the potion ingredients they would be using for brewing the '_Felix Felicis_' potion."

"We're going to be brewing the '_Felix Felicis_' potion as part of our defense plans against Voldemort," Anna replied. "Hope you don't mind us using your kitchen as a potions lab."

"Why don't you set up in my old potions workshop?"

All three women stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the ghost of Severus Snape's mother.

"You have a potion workshop…here?" Anna asked, setting down a packet of chopped ingredients.

"Where do you think I taught potions to Severus before he went at Hogwarts?"

"Of course; I remember now. He always said you showed him everything worth knowing about potions." Anna looked over at Cissa, who nodded.

Then, shaking her head, Narcissa laughed. "I thought he was half way joking, to cover up a natural talent that put the rest of us to shame."

"Think of who you're talking about, Cissa. Severus, joke? No, it's obvious he was serious. So, where is this workshop?" Anna turned to her mother-in-law and cocked her head.

"It's under your feet, actually. The hidden stairs are over there behind the fireplace. Just push in that square cobblestone set in at end of the mantel."

"What a minute! Stop right there! Why isn't it opened with magic?" Gwen asked

"This was a Muggle house a few hundred years ago and it's what was called a 'priest hole', I believe."

"Ah –HA!"

Intrigued, Gwen led Cissa and Anna across the room and finding the stone, gave it a push. The stone wall split apart with a slight swishing sound and a steep staircase was revealed.

"Cool." Gwen turned and grinned at the other two. "Me first, me first! Hand me a candle."

Descending the stairs, they found a small but well equipped potions lab.

"Let's turn Winky and Dobby loose in here to clean it up a bit and then we'll move everything down and get started," Anna suggested, as she looked around.

Eileen had drifted down through the ceiling and settled by the fireplace.

"Will it suit your purposes?"

"It's more than we could have hoped for, and it will be perfect for the brewing, once it's had a good dusting and scrub."

"I'm glad. If I can do anything else; offer advice, keep watch over the cauldron…anything at all, you only need to ask."

"Thank you, Eileen. Severus will be pleased and surprised to know you had a hand in this. He'll be so proud of you." Anna went over and stood in front of her mother-in-law and smiled at her.

"I'm so proud of _him_, for doing the right thing and for having the brains to marry _you_, Anna."

"And as _I_ said earlier," Cissa added, checking a few dusty old potions bottles, "it was about bloody time those two got together!"

"Yes, I had a feeling Anna was something special when Severus would come home on holiday and talk about her. I always hoped…..but then…" She hung her head and sobbed into her hand.

"Oh, Eileen, what's wrong?" Anna asked, looking around at Gwen and Cissa, who shrugged, perplexed.

"It's just…I'm _so_ afraid, for _all_ of you. Do you think that this Harry Potter _can_ defeat Voldemort and all of you will have a future? Will you survive? Will Severus?"

"_Yes_," Anna said firmly. "_But_, the sooner we get going on this '_Felix_' potion, the better everyone will feel, don't you agree? It always helps to have a little bit of luck on your side."

"Right…well…in that case." Eileen wiped her tears and smiled at them. "I'll pop upstairs and find Winky and Dobby and send them down," she said. She shot up through the floor, calling for the two house-elves.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Anna smiled, looking around and rubbing her hands together.

**X O X O X **

Approaching Hagrid's hut half an hour later, Draco called out, "Hagrid? Where are you?"

"Over here!" came the answering shout from a nearby paddock.

Walking over to the low wall, Draco could see Hagrid kneeling, bending over a small creature. Standing next to Hagrid was a unicorn mare, which turned around and regarded Draco with piercing black eyes. Hagrid looked over his shoulder.

"Change of plans, Draco. I found these two when I came back down after breakfast. Could 'ya do me a favor, lad, and go into the hut and on the table you'll find a bowl with some yellow salve in it. Bring it out here for me, won't 'ya? I had me hands full and couldn't carry everything at once."

"Sure, I'll be right back."

"Oh, don't let Fang out. He'll want to play and the unicorns don't understand he's just bein' friendly. Makes a bit too much noise, Fang."

"Right. Ok. Be back in a minute."

"Give him a treat outta that jug o' his on the mantle. That'll keep 'em busy."

"Sure thing."

**X O X O X **

Shaking his head, Draco retraced his steps to the squat stone hut Hagrid called home. Entering the side door, rather cautiously to be sure, he was greeted with great enthusiasm by the boarhound Fang. Pushing the huge dog away, he saw the jug marked 'Fang's Treats' on the mantle.

"_**Sit**_, Fang," Draco ordered, pointing his finger at the black dog who, much to Draco's surprise, did as he was told, tail wagging,. "Well, bugger me; it worked!"

Climbing onto Hagrid's arm chair, Draco stood on tip toe and reached into the jug. He grasped what felt like a very large leg bone of some sort and pulled it free. Fang was wiggling with anticipation, and when Draco tossed the bone to the far side of the room, leapt up and chased after it, into the corner. He picked it up, turned around about three times and flopped down to devote himself to its destruction.

Draco found the bowl of salve he'd come for and carefully carried it back to the paddock, after making sure the door of the hut was firmly latched.

**X O X O X**

"Hagrid?"

"Walk up slow, Draco. Keep your eyes on the bowl. That's it. Put it down here and then come around to me other side. I need you to help me with this wee foal. I gotta treat and bandage this wound. You'll have to hold her for me."

"The mother's not looking too pleased," Draco noted, having stolen a glance in the mare's direction.

"Well, do 'ya blame her? She's just nervous about her baby, is all. Least ways she had the good sense to bring her to me for help. Wee thing's worn out, though and weak. Tell 'ya what, Draco, you stay here by my side and talk softly and the mother'll be fine about you being here and all. Won't 'ya old girl?"

Hagrid reached out and patted the mare on her neck. She nodded her head and snickered.

"I've known Starlight, here, since she was born. So she trusts me, see? She'll trust you, too if you stay still and talk quietly to her foal to calm her."

"What's wrong with her?"

Draco was getting his first look at the tiny golden creature. There was an ugly, gaping wound on her side that Hagrid had been cleaning. There were bloody rags tossed in a pile and a bucket of water, that was tinged pink. It didn't look good to Draco.

"Got tangled in some poison briars, looks like; probably romping 'round as foals'll do and tumbled into it. Didn't get away fast enough and the briar attacked her. Starlight got her free and brought her to me. Poor little thing." Hagrid's hand almost totally covered the little unicorn as he continued to clean the wound.

"Now, Draco, you kneel here. No, wait, you better just sit on the ground. That's it. I want you to hold her head in your lap. Mind her horn bud, that spot's a bit tender."

"Right."

Draco sat on the ground next to Hagrid, who had lifted the foal slightly and laid the tiny head in Draco's lap and showed him how to gently hold her muzzle and stroke her neck to calm her.

"Tighten your grip on her muzzle if she starts to buck, but be careful of her horn bud, like I said."

"Ok." Draco eyed the round bump on the foal's forehead, thinking of the sharp horn that would soon start to grow from that white spot. "She's quite pretty, isn't she? What's her name?"

"Don't have one yet. I knew Starlight was going to foal, but didn't see the wee one until this morning. I was putting out some feed for Beaky and…"

"_Beaky_? You mean _Buckbeak_, the Hippogriff, is _here_…at Hogwarts?"

"Oh…well…ah, now, that's not common knowledge but…well… yes. You aren't going to turn him in, again, are 'ya, Draco?"

Hagrid had frozen when he realized his mistake; almost paralyzed with fear he'd be the cause of Buckbeak's re-capture.

"No. As a matter of fact, I think I owe 'Beaky' an apology, don't you?"

Hagrid's jaw dropped and he just managed to keep hold of the bowl of salve.

"Wha'?"

"Let's fact the facts, Hagrid: I was a right git about that whole Buckbeak thing. It was my fault, well, stupidity, actually. When I think back about what a total _jerk_ I've been over the years, I can't believe people still tolerate me at all. Especially you, Hagrid. I'm sorry…for everything."

"Ah, that's alright, Draco. Yer just growing up; learning about life and all. Everyone deserves a second chance. I got one, why not you, too."

"Thanks, Hagrid. You know, Hogwarts seems to be the headquarters for second chances."

"Aye, it does, don't it? Ok, now hold her gently, but firmly, in case she jumps. And talk to her, quiet like."

Draco nodded. The foal turned her head slightly and looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Hello, little one," Draco spoke quietly, as he stroked the velvety neck. "Your eyes are the same color as my Mother's. She's going to have a baby soon, too. I'm going to be a big brother." The foal blinked at him. "Hey, Hagrid, did you hear? Mother is going to have a baby girl in October."

"Really? Now that's something to look forward to! Big brother, eh? Well, I know what that's like."

"What? You have a brother?"

"Well, half brother. Grawp; lives in the Forbidden Forest. He's a giant, 'ya see and he's gotta stay outta sight and all, for his own safety, 'ya understand."

"Right…Grawp." Draco shook his head. "Three months ago, I'd be falling over myself in a rush to send word to my father about Gawp. Now…I think I like being in on the 'secret' better. How big is he, by the way?"

"Big enough," Hagrid grunted. "Now, are 'ya ready? Ok, hold her."

With a start, Draco realized the mare had walked around behind Hagrid and was standing next to him. She lowered her head and nuzzled her baby, whinnying softly as if telling the foal to be brave. Draco risked a glance in her direction and was greeted with a little nudge on his shoulder. He smiled at her and nodded.

Suddenly, the foal jumped and whinnied shrilly. Draco just managed to keep her head in his lap.

Bending quickly, he whispered to her, "It's ok, it's ok; it'll make you better. Shhhh. I know, it doesn't feel too good, but Hagrid knows what he's doing. Your mum trusts him; you can trust him too, ok? You'll be just fine."

He could see the panic and pain subsiding in her eyes and her breathing slowed. The mother unicorn stamped her hoof and snorted, then put her head down, again, to her baby, to reassure her.

"See, your mum's right here. You'll be feeling better soon. Everything is going to be just fine, little one."

"Let's get her up on her hooves, so I can get this bandage 'round her belly, Draco."

Hagrid gently lifted the tiny unicorn and set her on her wobbly legs. Draco knelt at her head and continued to stroke her neck, whispering encouragement in her ear. Hagrid quickly wrapped the bandages around the foal's belly and ribs and tied them off.

"There. Now we just wait. We'll know if we got the salve on the wound in time by day after tomorrow."

"What if we were too late?" Draco stood up and brushed off his jeans.

"Well… she won't _die_, o 'course, but that wound could get worse and the cure for that is….let's just hope we don't have to use it."

"Right."

Draco looked down at the tiny animal standing next to him. She barely reached his waist, but then she lifted her head and looked at him, blinking her ridiculously long lashes over her huge blue eyes.

"Hagrid, can we name her after my mother?"

"What…_Madame Malfoy_?"

"Don't be daft, Hagrid!" Draco looked up and saw that Hagrid was smiling at him. He smiled back and shook his head. "Good one, Hagrid."

"Just kiddin', don't 'ya know? HA! HA! Narcissa, eh? Why that's a fine name for a little filly as pretty as this one, Draco. What do you think, sweetie?" Hagrid leaned over and addressed the newest member of the unicorn herd. Narcissa looked from Hagrid to Draco, nodded her head and then walked, a bit stiffly, over to her mother and began to nurse. Starlight snorted, gazed at the two humans and then tossed her head, nodding her agreement.

"I think that seconds the motion, so to speak, don't you agree, Hagrid?"

"I think so, Draco. I do indeed."

**X O X O X**

"And what did the portrait tell you had happened, Bella?"

"Master…the Goblins from Gringotts stripped the Manor of all of the valuables, for 'safe keeping' they informed Lucius' portrait, on Draco's orders, it would seem. Then, yesterday, Moody and the Aurors arrived and …they knew how to open the secret vault that Lucius had under the floor in the dining room and all of his Dark objects and your former possessions that he had saved for you are gone. And… it seems Draco is still at Hogwarts."

"I had deduced as much, from the solicitor's report of their meeting. No matter."

"_No matter_? But Master! That blood traitor nephew of mine is no better than my worthless sister. They _both_ have to die, for what they have done and for the disloyalty and disrespect they have shown you."

"Just dying will be too good for them, Bella. I have a _much_ better 'fate' for them. They must be taught that this kind of treachery _will_ be punished. _Then_ they shall die."

Voldemort turned and stepped over the body of the former senior solicitor of the Malfoy family, who's two assistants were huddled in a corner of the room, too frightened to move or make a sound, for fear of drawing the Dark Lord's attention.

"I understand your anger, Bella, and I know how you long to exact your revenge, on your sister, especially. But Draco comes first, I think. Take Rodolphus and Rabastan and burn Malfoy Manor to the ground."

"Shall I bring you Lucius' portrait?"

"No. I think I'll derive greater pleasure out of the vision of him going up in flames. He deprived me of punishing him in real life for his many stupidities, so this will have to suffice."

"Yes, Master." Bella turned and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Bella…when we find Narcissa, and we _will_ find her, I believe we should keep her alive."

"But? She deserves to die…"

"Oh, she _will_ die, at your hand, if you so desire, but _after_ she delivers her brat, which you and Rodolphus shall raise, as your own."

"Oh, Master!" Bella flung herself down at the Dark Lord's feet and kissed the hem of his robe. "You are most generous to your humble servants."

"I know _you_ will raise the child in the correct way; as a loyal, true pure blood."

"Of course, Master."

"Very well, you may go. Let us see what Draco and Narcissa do without a home to go back to."

Bella rose and swept from the room. Voldemort then turned his attention to the two solicitors cowering in the corner.

**X O X O X **

**Ding-dong**!

"Harry! See who that is, will you?" Petunia Dursley called from the kitchen.

Harry, who had been heading upstairs to collect his dirty laundry, stepped over against the wall, wand held by his leg. Opening the door, he found himself staring at a man in a horrid, shiny, ill fitting, pinstriped suit, holding a microphone and grinning like an idiot.

"_VERNON DURSLEY_?" he practically shouted.

"Ah...no," Harry answered, as he watched a video tech jockey for a better shot of the man on the front step.

"_No_? Well, this _is_ 4 Privet Drive, is it not?"

"Yeah, it is. You want my uncle."

"Ah, good, good. Would you be so kind as to call Mr. Vernon Dursley to the door?"

"Right; hang on."

Closing the door, Harry shook his head and walked to the kitchen, where his Uncle Vernon was finishing his breakfast. Aunt Petunia looked around from the sink.

"Well, who was it?"

"It's a man, with a microphone and a guy with a video camera and the man wants to talk to you, Uncle Vernon," Harry answered her, but turned to look at his uncle.

"What does he want, boy?"

"Don't know, didn't say. Wants to talk to you." Harry shrugged.

Vernon and Petunia glanced at each other and then headed for the hallway. There was a momentary traffic jam in the doorway, that sorted itself out with Uncle Vernon leading the way to the front door, Petunia right behind him and Harry and Dudley bringing up the rear. Harry stood on the landing at the bottom of the stairs for a better vantage point over the shoulder of his cousin, who was obscuring Harry's view with his vast bulk.

Vernon grabbed the knob and yanked open the front door.

"_VERNON DURSLEY_?"

Yes.

"_CONGRADULATIONS_! _**YOU'RE OUR GRAND PRIZE WINNER**_!"

"Winner? Winner? What are you talking about?"

"It's about the all expense paid vacation _of a lifetime_; a cruise around the world, on Monument Cruise Lines Finest Ship, _The Phoenix_!"

Aunt Petunia shrieked and threw her arms around her husband and started crying and laughing. Vernon tried to pry her off, sputtering and choking. Dudley looked bewildered and glancing back at Harry, shrugged. Harry shrugged, too.

But as he looked over the heads of his aunt and uncle, the man with the microphone winked at him. Harry froze and then started grinning as the man's eyebrows flashed violently pink for a second. It was at that moment he got a good look at the video tech, who pulled his eye away from the viewfinder and smiled at Harry. It was Kingsley Shacklebolt. What was going on? What ever it was, he'd have to play along.

"Stop, Petunia! I didn't _enter _any contest! I'm telling you, _this is not right_!"

"But, Vernon; _we won_!"

"Mr. Dursley is correct, madam; he did _not_ enter the contest. His name was entered by one Harry Potter. Is he a friend of yours, Mr. Dursley?"

"What? _Harry_?" The Dursleys swiveled to stare at Harry.

"Yes, Mr. Potter entered you name last Christmas at a travel agency on Oxford St. And your name was selected from all of the entries. _Congratulations_!"

"Oh, Vernon!" And Aunt Petunia was off again, hugging and kissing her husband, who was trying to push her off, so as to get more details as to what this was all about.

"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Dursley, one of our representatives will be dropping by with all of the details and paperwork for you to read through. We're just here to make the big announcement and get your reaction on video, for advertising purposes, you understand. You can sign the waiver with the rest of it." The man with the microphone assured Vernon.

"Oh, well, well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see then, what? Yes, yes, well thank you so much! Very kind of you to come, very pleased we are!" Vernon closed the door in the man's face.

**X O X O X **

Turning, Uncle Vernon eyed Harry

"_Well_?"

Harry shrugged. "It was a contest. I put your name in…and Aunt Petunia and Gwen and Anna and Hermione's parents and Mrs. Figg, just for fun. I didn't think anyone would actually _win_." Harry was winging it at this point; he'd get the truth, later, from Tonks.

"What about my business, boy? I can't just up and leave!"

"That's what phones and faxes are for, Uncle Vernon. You can stay in touch from anywhere in the world."

"Yes, Vernon, you know that the factory practically runs itself," Petunia said over his shoulder.

"Yeah, Uncle Vernon, it's a testament to your managerial skills, so checking in from time to time should do the trick." Harry grinned at his uncle, as he watched him swell with pride at the flattery.

"And it would be so _educational_ for our Dudley to see the sights and learn the history of foreign, exotic places."

Dudley didn't seem too impressed.

Harry leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Hey, Dud, did you know they serve food on these ships from 6 AM until 2 AM?"

Dudley's eyes grew wide and then glazed over as visions of buffet after buffet after buffet drifted through his mind.

"You all _have_ to go; it's the chance of a _lifetime_!" Harry enthused.

"But, Harry, we can't leave you here, by yourself." Aunt Petunia turned suddenly and looked at him.

"Oh, I'll just go to Ron's house. He's been at me already, wanting to know when I'll be coming down. It's no problem at all, Aunt Petunia. Then I'll just go back to school with him and Ginny."

Everyone stood there, silent.

"_Please_, Vernon," Petunia whispered.

"_Please_, Daddy." Dudley looked hopefully at his father.

"Go on, Uncle Vernon, _live a little_," chided Harry, winking at him.

Vernon's face was changing back and forth from thoughtful to doubtful to perplexed to wistful, all of the reasons for going and _not_ going flashing before his eyes.

Then Harry leaned over and whispered, "And it's all _paid for_…_it's __**free**_!"

"_Free_?"

"Free!"

"The whole trip?"

"The _whole_ trip. Except what you might spend on souvenirs, I suppose."

"_Please_, Vernon. A dream trip… a second honeymoon…a broadening experience for our Dudders," Petunia wheedled.

'_I just __bet__ it'll broaden Dudders' _ Harry thought, wickedly.

"But…I…well…uh…oh, why not…_let's go_!"

"Yippee!" "Yes!" "Oh, Vernon!"

As Aunt Petunia threw herself into her husband's arms, crying and laughing all over again, Harry squeezed past them toward the front door.

"Tell you what, Uncle Vernon, let me see if I can catch up with that fellow and find out some more details, ok?"

**X O X O X**

Harry popped out the front door and looking around, spotted the man and the video tech sitting on a low wall at the end of the street. Walking up to them he grinned and shook his head.

"Wotcher, Tonks? Kingsley?"

"Wotcher, Harry!"

"Hello, Harry. Well, what's the decision?" Kingsley lifted the video camera off of the wall and shifted to make room for Harry to join them.

"Oh, they're going; couldn't pass _that _trip up. Whose idea was it?"

"Remus', actually. We were brainstorming last fall about places to hide or send people who might be vulnerable to kidnapping and /or attack. Your aunt, uncle, cousin and Hermione's parents were at the top of the list, of course. One day Remus spotted this cruise line advert in a shop window and this '_Dream Cruise of a Lifetime_' contest. And when he read about the continuous buffets, he instantly pictured your cousin."

"They'll lose money with Dud on board."

"To say nothing of the ship listing to whichever side he's on."

They all dissolved into gales of laughter.

"So," Harry sputtered, "who's going to bring the tickets and paperwork or whatever else is needed, to be signed?"

"Oh, I will," Tonks replied. "I'll come dressed as a super efficient secretary type. Picture Minerva working as a travel agent."

"Oh, what a _ghastly _image that put in my mind." Kingsley covered his eyes.

Harry turned serious, and looked at the two Aurors.

"Are they really in that much danger?"

"After your birthday, they _could_ be. This way, they'll be out of easy reach, at least for a while."

"Right. Well, when are you planning on coming back? If you wait too long, Uncle Vernon will talk himself out of this trip."

"How about this evening? The sooner the better, all around, don't you think?" Tonks replied.

"Agreed. Well, see you later, then."

Harry stood and waved to them, then began walking back to #4, a thoughtful look on his face.


	5. Chapter 4 News & Unexpected Sorrow

**Chapter 4 Summary**

**Expected news and unexpected sorrow**

The morning papers are full of news, none of which is unexpected. Voldemort turns his attention to punishing Draco, with a surprising twist. Sudden shock and sorrow descend on Hogwarts.

#O#O#O#O#

**Chapter 4**

**Expected news and unexpected sorrow**

#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#

**Wiltshire Weekly**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Arson suspected as cause of local blaze**.

A four alarm fire, the towering flames of which could be seen for miles, consumed the old Malfoy Manor, an abandoned estate house located just north of the village of Dinton, late last night. The entire property and the main building, especially, have been avoided by the locals for years, as it had a colorful local reputation of being haunted.

"Been sitting there, empty, for as long as I can remember," Local fire brigade member Charlie Stumps told this reporter. "Bit of an eyesore, come to that, falling down and all. Since it was fully engulfed in flames when we got there, the lads just contained it and made sure it was totally out, when it finally died down. Let the younger fellows get in a bit of practice and all, so some good did come of it."

Arson is thought to have been the cause, although authorities have no suspects at this time.

#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Bella. I trust it all went well?"

"Yes, Master. Malfoy Manor is a pile of ashes. Even the foolish Muggles and their water pipes couldn't stop the flames."

"Good. Now we can get down to the business of punishing Draco."

"But… that was why you sent me to set fire to the Manor; as punishment."

"No, Bella, that was to allow you to vent your frustration about Draco's betrayal of his heritage and denial of his destiny. It was a treat for you, from me, for your unwavering devotion. You see, I have a much more meaningful lesson planned for Draco."

"I don't understand, Master…it was their…"

"Bella, you must think things through…Narcissa and Draco had it emptied of everything that had any value, and left the shell. They didn't care about the Manor at all. Only Lucius seemed to take pride in it. And now he's gotten his wish, to remain there always. That was _my_ little treat, to myself, so to speak"

"Yes, Master."

"It was expected, of course, and it all fits into my master plan, so do not fret. Now we proceed with the next phase; showing Draco he's not as safe as he thinks from my wrath."

"What are you going to do to Draco?" Bella's face took on a hungry look, which pleased the Dark Lord. He could always count on Bella to relish pain; hers or, especially, someone else's.

"Not him, personally, but it _will_ affect him, _and_ Narcissa, _deeply_. He will see that he has taken the wrong path; a path that will lead to his death and the deaths of others."

"Yes, Master."

"Bring the Parkinsons and their daughter, Pansy, to me, tomorrow night."

"Yes, Master." She smiled, with an evil look in her eyes.

"In the meantime, why don't _you_ show me how grateful you are, for my little 'treat'."

"Oh, _yes_, Master," Bella whispered, as she approached him.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"It's seems the Manor burned down."

Narcissa spread the pages of _The Daily Prophet, _which Wally had just brought from London, on the table and reached for her cup of tea.

"WHAT?" Gwen came around the table and looked over her shoulder. "Oh my God! Oh, Cissa I'm so sorry."

"No need to be sorry, Gwen; I knew it would happen. It's Voldemort's pathetic attempt at teaching Draco and me a lesson. Little does he know how much we _despised_ that horrid, drafty old mausoleum. I told Draco to expect this, that's why he had the valuables removed and stored. The rest, the house itself, we couldn't have cared less about. I wonder if Lucius' portrait was removed? My guess; no."

"That's a bit cold hearted, isn't it?"

"No, just being a Slytherin." Cissa smiled sweetly. "Vindictive lot, Slytherins."

"Damn…I'm glad you're on our side." Gwen finished refilling her mug and sat down again at the table.

"What would burning down the house prove?"

"Makes our defiance, our decisions, final; no place to go and no place to call home. Draco will rebuild after the war is over, of course. A design that's pleasing to him." Narcissa shrugged. "I've decided I'm going to build a copy of the 'Little Lodge' on a corner of the estate for the baby and myself. If you don't mind, that is."

"Mind? Of course not; that would be fantastic!"

"What would be fantastic?" asked Anna as she joined them in the kitchen.

"Narcissa's going to build a replica of the 'Little Lodge' to live in after all this is over. Voldemort had the Manor House burned down."

"Really? Not very original; I expected it to be blown to kingdom come, in _teeny_, _tiny_ little bits."

Pouring herself a mug of coffee, she peeked over Cissa's shoulder and perused the article.

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! Looks like Bella's been playing with matches again."

"Apparently. She loves doing the dirty work for her Master; always preferred fire, too. Ah, well, what do we have planned for today?" Narcissa folded up the paper and took a piece of toast from the rack, looking from Anna to Gwen.

"The garden needs tidying up." Gwen rubbed her hands together, eager to start

"AH, _controlled_ demolition and reconstruction." Narcissa laughed.

"Precisely."

"Let me put this coffee down my throat and we'll get started." Anna waved the mug in the air, then chugged the contents. "**_Whoa_**! Now I'm ready!"

"Shall we?"

"Let's!"

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"_This _is interesting. Mister Malfoy," Albus Dumbledore said, as he turned and regarded Draco over his half moon glasses. "It would seem you've displeased Lord Voldemort." He was reading the _Daily Prophet _as he drank his second cup of morning coffee.

"Manor house destroyed, then?" Draco asked between bites of toast.

"Apparently it burnt to the ground last night. The local Muggle Fire Brigade made a valiant effort to save the old place, but to no avail. Alas."

"Ha!" Draco held out his hand and Professor Snape dropped a Galleon into his outstretched palm

"_Really_, Severus, that's _appalling_; wagering on the destruction of Malfoy Manor," Minerva McGonagall sniffed, shaking her head.

"I started it, Professor," Draco insisted, laughing. "I bet it would happen last night and that it would be burned down. Professor Snape bet it would happen later this week, blown to hell and gone. It was a bet about when and how not if."

"How _awful_!" Poppy was just as shocked as Professor McGonagall.

"Not really, I hated that house and everything it stood for," Draco explained.

"_Stood_ being the operative word," Snape added, with a smirk. Draco laughed and nodded

"No matter, Mr. Malfoy, everything of value was removed in time, after all,"Albus added.

"Right. Besides, I'll build a new one, when I get the chance."

Just then Hagrid entered the Great Hall and approached the table.

"How's Narcissa doing, Hagrid?" Draco asked as the big man settled himself at the dining table.

"Narcissa?" Minerva whispered to the Headmaster.

"Unicorn foal; was injured recently and Draco's helping Hagrid care for it. He named her," he explained.

"Ah, I see."

Hagrid pulled over the serving platter of scrambled eggs. "She's looking a little stiff and sore still, but tomorrow'll tell the tale." He poured himself a big mug of coffee. "I'll be taken' off them bandages and having a look at her wound. Then we'll know where we stand."

"I hope she's ok."

"Oh, I think she'll be just fine, Draco. What ya been up to then? Haven't seen ya around much."

"I've been helping Professor Sprout with a bit of plant relocation in the greenhouses the last two days. Sorry I haven't been down to your place, but by the time she's through with me, I'm barely able to drag myself in here for some supper."

"Tha's alright, a bit of hard honest work is good for ya. Character buildin', it is." Hagrid nodded solemnly.

"I don't know about that, but it's building my appetite, and I'm afraid my waistline will be next. I'll not be able to get my broomstick off the ground, when Quidditch season starts, if I keep this up." He took another forkful of food off of his plate and wolfed it down.

Hagrid threw back his head and laughed.

"Tell ya what, Draco; come on down to the paddock tomorrow morning after breakfast and help me with Narcissa. She liked you, I could tell. Bet she's be glad ta see ya again."

"Ok, I'll do that."

Professor Sprout was standing and leaving the table. "Well, I better get down to the greenhouses. We're moving the shrivel fig tubs to greenhouse 5. Coming Draco?"

Draco finished his juice and stood to leave, also. "Be right with you."

"Have fun and I'll see ya tomorrow," Hagrid said as he reached for the platter of chipolatas.

"Yeah, see you, Hagrid. Professors."

"Draco" "Mr.Malfoy" "Enjoy your day." "See you at luncheon."

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

A high pitched scream echoed around the room. Voldemort turned away from Pansy Parkinson and she collapsed in a heap on the cold stone floor.

"You disappoint me, Pansy. I had thought you were closer to Draco than just being his sexual plaything."

Pansy barely heard the Dark Lord. '_Why am I being punished? It's isn't my fault Draco didn't come to take the Mark'_

"He didn't even tell me he was staying at Hogwarts until everyone was getting on the Express to come home He stopped confiding in me after he heard that his mother had gone into hiding. He stopped talking to _everyone_; even Professor Snape," she gasped, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"Ah, yes, _Severus_. Well, I'll deal with _him_ later. However, _before_ your parents join us, '_Imperious_'."

Pansy felt herself standing and then walking toward the Dark Lord. He bent slightly and grabbing her, pulled her against his body, his mouth inches from hers. Her face was expressionless but some part of her mind was screaming '**_NO_!**' Voldemort looked into her eyes and then smiled.

"Oh, yes, Pansy…_yes_."

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

The Dark Lord pulled his robes on and straightened them. Leaving Pansy lying on the floor he walked over to the side table and poured himself a drink. Pansy was moaning and struggling to crawl away from him. He laughed.

"There's no escape, little one," he whispered. "I'd spare you and keep you for myself, but Bella would be _so_ jealous and I don't have the patience for female tantrums. Well…shall we invite your parents to join our little party?"

Voldemort waved his hand and the door to the chamber swung open. Pansy's parents were in the hall, where they had been waiting for hours. Her mother gasped, ran forward to kneel down and gathered her daughter in her arms. Pansy's father watched them and then turned to face Voldemort.

"My daughter has provided you with the information you required, Master?"

"Oh, I've learned several important things. It would seem your daughter's charms were insufficient to allow her to remain privy to Draco's plans."

"When she returns to Hogwarts in the fall, she will make a more concerted effort, I'm sure; for your benefit, Master."

"Perhaps. However, Draco needs to be taught a lesson _now_. He needs to know that his decision has displeased me greatly."

"Can we be of any assistance to you, Master?"

"Hummm, I believe you and your good wife…and Pansy _can_ be of assistance."

Voldemort turned his head to look at Pansy and her mother. Mr. Parkinson walked over, pulled his wife to her feet and then grabbed Pansy's arm and yanked her off the floor.

"Stand up!" he hissed. "And cover yourself."

Pansy stumbled and then jerked her arm out of his grasp.

"I can stand on my own." She shot him an angry look, as she pulled her gown closed and fumbled with the sash. Her mother put her arm protectively around Pansy's shoulder, but she shook her off. "Let go of me."

"Pansy!"

"Don't you understand? He's going to _kill_ me, to teach Draco a lesson!"

"_No_!" Pansy's mother turned, a shocked expression on her face. "Surely not?"

"Oh, I won't _deprive_ Draco of his sweetheart." Voldemort smiled slightly. "Although, I don't think she's feeling all that kindly toward him anymore, in any event, are you, Pansy? After all; _she_ has suffered my wrath because of _his_ disobedience. But…physical pain fades, so something a little more _memorable_ is needed, don't you agree?"

Pansy's parents looked at each other, perplexed, and then turned to Voldemort.

"What can we do, Master, to be of service?" Mr. Parkinson took a step forward.

"Die…_'Avada Kadavra'_."

A green light burst out from Voldemort's wand and Pansy's father dropped to the floor, dead. Her mother screamed and threw herself down on his body, sobbing.

"Do you miss him already, my dear? Then perhaps you should join him. '_Avada Kadavra'_."

Another flash of green light and Pansy's mother lay there, draped across her husband, dead. Pansy was too stunned to move. Her brain was registering the scene in front of her, but couldn't process a response.

_Except_…she looked up at Voldemort…and smiled.

"Now I understand," she said softly. "It suddenly all makes sense to me….why Draco wants nothing to do with you." She threw back her head and laughed. Voldemort's grip on his wand tightened, but he turned and walked across the room.

Pansy watched him and waited. She was beyond caring if she was killed_. 'Draco was right; following this maniac is not the answer. Will Draco ever know I agreed with him? Will he ever hear how I died? That Voldemort took my body, but my heart belongs to him? Oh, Draco, I'm sorry. I love you.'_ Those thoughts were flashing through her mind as Voldemort opened a cabinet and pulled out a small bottle.

"Come here, Pansy," he said silkily.

Chin up, Pansy went to him.

"Drink this."

Pansy took the bottle from Voldemort, pulled out the stopper and raised the bottle in salute.

"To Tom 'Mudblood' Riddle, **_may you rot in Hell!_**" And without hesitation, she gulped down the contents. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the floor, the small bottle flying from her hand and rolling noisily away from her body, across the floor, to smash against the wall.

Voldemort stood for a moment, looking down at her, eyes flashing angrily at her impertinence. Then he smiled slowly, stepped over her, walked back to his chair and sat down. He gazed at the bodies sprawled on the floor in front of him.

"Now you can contemplate how you caused Pansy's _death_, Draco, in more ways than one."

He waved his hand at the door, opening it. The small group of Death Eaters waiting in the hall entered the room hesitantly.

"Take the Parkinsons and their daughter and dump their bodies at the gates of Hogwarts. Place the girl's body on top of her parents. They will serve me, one last time, as the altar for her sacrifice."

"Master. It will be done as you wish."

They picked up the bodies and carried them away.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Draco was walking down to Hagrid's hut when he saw the green spell streaking up into the morning sky, exploding to form the Death Head symbol. It was hovering over Hogsmeade, or at least in that direction.

'_No, wait'_ thought Draco '_that's too close. Could it be over the gates?'_

He heard thundering footsteps behind him and Hagrid ran past, heading across the lawn to the approach road. Draco took off after him.

It was, indeed, the entrance gates to Hogwarts over which the spell floated. Hagrid was standing, looking down at something in the road. Shouts, coming from Hogsmeade, could be heard in the distance.

As Draco approached, Hagrid turned and put out his arm. "No, Draco. There's naught can be done."

"What? Who is it? _Not Mother_!"

He ducked under Hagrid's arm and saw the bodies. _Who? "**NO**_!" he screamed.

It was Pansy, lying like a discarded rag doll on the bodies of her parents.

Draco went down on his knees, mind whirling. '_Why? What had she…oh no…it's because of me…because she was my girlfriend. Voldemort killed her and her parents because of that?'_

Anger, such as he'd never felt, exploded in his brain and he pounded the ground in rage and frustration.

He was vaguely aware of people shouting and flashes of light, when Hagrid reached down and pulled him to his feet.

"We've got ta take 'em up to the school, Draco. We can't leave 'em here."

Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore arrived, both slightly out of breath. They took in the scene in seconds and the curious wizards and witches coming on the run from Hogsmeade. Severus saw the reporter from the _Daily Prophet_ and scowled at him, only to have him lift a camera and take another picture of the developing drama. That _wasn't_ just coincidence; a reporter being in Hogsmeade. The paper had been tipped off. But Dumbledore was talking, so Severus turned away from the gathering crowd and focused on what was being said.

"Hagrid, you're right; we must take the Parkinsons up to the castle. Severus, take Pansy…"

"**_NO_**! It's _my_ fault she's dead…_I'll_ take her." Draco picked up Pansy and cradled her to his chest, looking defiantly at Dumbledore, who nodded his head in understanding.

"You're not to blame yourself, Draco." Severus took a step toward him.

"Not now, Severus; when we get them up to the hospital wing," Dumbledore said, gently.

Draco snorted. "Bit late for that, don't you think?"

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Turning he started the long walk up to the front doors of Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall met him halfway, took in the sight of Draco's pale face as he carried Pansy and Hagrid and Snape carrying the Parkinsons bodies. She silently turned and walked at his side back to the castle.

Poppy was waiting when they arrived at the hospital wing. Draco gently laid Pansy on one of the beds. Severus and Hagrid put their burdens on two of the beds on the opposite side of the ward.

Draco put her arm on her stomach and brushed back some stray hairs off of her forehead. Her other arm flopped off the side of the bed and her fingers opened, allowing the stopper she had been clutching to drop to the floor and roll under the bed, stopping when it hit Draco's shoe. He looked down, scowling, bend and picked the stopper up. He sniffed at it and turned to the adults on the other side of the room.

"Professor Snape, Pansy had this in her hand. Could it be what killed her?" Draco asked, as he held out the stopper to the Potions Master.

Severus strode quickly across the ward, took the stopper from Draco's outstretched fingers, lifted it to his nose and sniffed. His eyebrows shot up and he bent and looked closely at Pansy.

"Poppy, come here, please!"

"What is it Severus?" Dumbledore ushered Poppy in front of him to Pansy's bedside.

"She may not be dead. This stopper is from a bottle that contained the _Draught of the Living Death_."

"What!" Draco turned to look at Pansy, then leaned over and grasped her hand. "Pansy? _Pansy_!"

Poppy was waving her wand over Pansy, concentrating. She gasped and looked up at the Headmaster.

"She _is_ alive, but at the level you'd expect with that vile potion." Looking at Severus, she confirmed her own suspicions, in a quiet voice. "She won't wake, will she?"

"No, she won't wake, Poppy, without the antidote," Snape answered softly, putting a hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco looked up at him. "Can you brew it?"

Severus shook his head, sadly. "I can't brew an antidote for her, simply because it must be brewed at the same time the potion is made, using the same ingredients, sharing them for both. I'm sorry."

"Then," Draco turned and looked at Pansy, "She'll never wake up. We've no idea where the antidote could be."

"The Dark Lord never bothers having the antidote made, when he orders this particular potion, Draco. Any one he gives it to is not supposed to wake up."

"So, there's no hope." Draco sank down on the edge of the bed and picked up Pansy's hand and rubbed the back with his thumb.

"Draco, there is always hope." Professor Dumbledore walked around the bed, looking down at the heartbroken boy. "And…you and Pansy have just, together, saved her life, if you think about it. What if she hadn't held onto that stopper, bringing with her proof of what had happened. What if you hadn't noticed it when it fell to the floor? We'd have buried her with her parents, and she'd have slowly smothered to death. Or…if their wills stipulated cremation, we'd have burned her alive. We'd have done the killing _for_ Voldemort; which was just what he planned, if my guess is correct. He'd relish the thought of being able to taunt you, sometime in the future, about causing Pansy's actual death.

"There _is_ another way that she can awaken, Draco," Severus said, quietly.

Draco spun around and looked up at the Potions Master.

"How?"

"With the Dark Lord's death, anyone to whom he's given the 'Drought of the Living Death', if they are still alive, will awaken. But, as he plans to never be conquered by death, he thinks her fate is sealed."

"So, the only hope for Pansy is that someone manages to kill Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Potter."

"Yes. He would be the logical candidate."

"I need to talk to him. Professor Dumbledore, is there any way to get Harry back here to Hogwarts?"

"Not until just before his birthday, at the end of next month. He will come back then," Dumbledore assured Draco. "What's important," he said, as he looked around at the small group, and then went on, "is that no one should know that Pansy is still alive. She must be hidden for now. Perhaps in one of your isolation rooms, Poppy? We will put wards around it, so know one will be the wiser."

"Albus, how can we account for her body at the funeral? Surely someone will want to see. A death certificate will have to be produced." Minerva was standing beside Poppy, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Poppy, as a Healer, can declare them dead. Make out the forms, now, please, so we'll be ready when anyone inquires. And we'll have the funeral here at Hogwarts. There will be three coffins, why would anyone question or doubt?"

"Yes, there were plenty of witnesses at the gate, including, I'm sure, a Death Eater or two, who have reported back to Voldemort, by now, the effect finding Pansy's body had on Draco. To say nothing of the event being recorded for publication on the front page of tomorrow's _Daily Prophe,_" Severus snarled.

"Then," Dumbledore continued, "let us continue this misconception." Turning, he looked at Draco. "Can you act as if Pansy _is_ dead? You must tell no one, even Harry."

"I don't know…I don't think so. I'd rather you modified my memory and then I won't slip up."

"Wise decision, Draco," agreed Dumbledore, as he smiled at him. "One day, you and Pansy will be able to discuss this and she'll be very proud that you figured out what had happened and chose to protect her and you can tell her how proud you were of her for outsmarting Voldemort by bringing with her a clue as to her true condition."

"Yes, we _will_ get to do that, someday, won't we?" He smiled weakly and looked down at Pansy again.

"Indeed. Well…Poppy, Severus, I believe you two should retain the knowledge of Pansy's whereabouts and condition, as will I. However…Minerva, Hagrid, I think I'd better modify your memories, along with Draco's, as your grief would then be genuine and would help convince anyone who comes here and the students, when they return."

"Of course, Albus." "Right-o, Professor Dumbledore."

"Alright then, the two of you stand behind Draco and put your hands on his shoulders."

"Everything'll work out fine in the end, Draco, you wait and see," Hagrid leaned over and whispered to Draco, who nodded, tears in his eyes.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Moments later, Hagrid pulled his handkerchief from his back pocket and blew his nose. Poppy patted him on the arm, reassuringly. Minerva leaned over and whispered in Draco's ear.

"Come with me, Mr. Malfoy…Draco. There's nothing you can do right now. Let Dumbledore and Poppy handle everything."

"No. I can't just leave her. She's dead and it's because of me. I'll not leave her to just lie here. Please, let me stay a while." Professor McGonagall looked up at Dumbledore, who nodded. "Very well, Draco. Poppy will be here, too. I'll be back in a bit." She gave his shoulder a squeeze and he reached up and put his hand over hers and nodded. Then, Minerva turned and walked toward the door, taking the sniffling Hagrid with her, comforting him as best she could.

Poppy tugged on Dumbledore's sleeve and they walked a little away from the bed. He bent to hear her whisper.

"Headmaster, there is undeniable evidence that Pansy has been…molested…viciously and repeatedly…and very recently…only an hour or so ago."

She saw flashes of terrible anger, heartfelt pain and great sadness cross the Headmaster's eyes, and then he replied in a deadly calm voice, "Do what you can for her, Poppy, after Mr. Malfoy leaves. Thank you." He squeezed her arm and she nodded.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Mr. Filch arrived at the doors of the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall had stopped and turned to hear what was happening.

"Headmaster, there's a delegation from the Ministry of Magic coming up the drive."

"Very well, Mr. Filch, meet them at the front doors and escort them to my office."

"Yes, sir." He turned and trotted off.

"Severus, Minerva, could you come with me, please? Poppy, I'll leave you to do the necessary paperwork and keep an eye on Mr. Malfoy. Hagrid, could I ask you to go and make sure the crowd at the gates has dispersed."

"Yes, Headmaster."


	6. Chapter 5 Bad News Travels Fast

**Chapter 5 Summary**

**Bad news travels fast**

Tempers flare as guilt and sorrow spreads. Christopher and Hermione deliver the sad news. Harry and Aunt Petunia share a secret and come to an understanding.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Chapter 5

**Bad news travels fast**

"What happened, Dumbledore?" The new Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, came striding into the Headmaster's office followed by several other officials, including Percy Weasley.

"Voldemort," Dumbledore ignored the hisses and intakes of breath, "killed Viola and Stanley Parkinson and their daughter, Pansy. He ordered their bodies left at the gates of Hogwarts, I believe, as a message to Draco Malfoy, who is staying here this summer."

"Lucius Malfoy was a known and convicted Death Eater. What's his son doing at this school over the holiday?"

"Draco has renounced his father's ways and his association with the Death Eaters and their leader and his allegiance is now with Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix."

"Really? How can you be sure?"

"Draco has nothing to hide and everything to lose, as the head of the Malfoy family, including the lives of his mother and his unborn sister. He is steadfast in his decision."

"Then why were the Parkinsons killed?"

"It was to show Draco there is no turning back or changing his mind. Voldemort wants to make very sure Draco knows that he'll never be forgiven for turning away from the Death Eaters and aligning himself with Harry Potter."

"But, from what we could gather, Parkinson was a faithful follower…of you-know-who. Why kill his own people?" asked Percy Weasley, earning him a withering look from the Minister.

"Pansy and Draco were close friends and the parents…I imagine as an example to the other followers."

"May we see the bodies…to make the deaths official, you understand. And we would like to get a statement from Draco Malfoy who, I understand was, the one to find the bodies."

"Second on the scene, actually; Rubius Hagrid was first to arrive at the gates."

"I see. Well, we could talk to him also…I suppose."

"Of course." Dumbledore rose from behind his desk and led the way to the hospital wing, with Severus and Minerva, sniffling into her hanky, following behind.

O/O/O/O/O

Upon entering the ward, the bodies of the Parkinsons were lying, covered, on two of the beds to the right. Pansy was lying, opposite, with Draco still sitting by her, his back to them.

One of the Ministry officials walked over and uncovered the faces of the Parkinsons and waved his wand over them. He then flipped the sheets back over their faces and turned to the Minister.

"Both killed with the '_Avada Kadavra_' curse, Minister."

"Thank you. And Miss Parkinson?" He turned to find Poppy between himself and Pansy's bed.

"The same, Minister. Here is my full report on all three victims, complete with the death certificates." Poppy informed him, holding out a set of rolled parchments to the Minister, who nodded, took them from her and passed them to his assistant.

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey. How very efficient of you. We needed to make it official, you understand."

"Of course, and I saved you a bit of paperwork, too." She smiled sweetly at him and his assistant, who nodded agreement as he put the scrolls in the pocket of his robe.

"Now, however, we need to speak with Mr. Malfoy."

"Really, Minister, must you?" Minerva McGonagall sniffed, wiping her eyes. "He's in shock and wants a bit of privacy to mourn his friend."

"No, that's alright, Professor," said Draco, who stood and turned, his eyes red and his face white and drawn. "I'll speak to the Minister, if he thinks it will be of any help."

"We don't want to intrude on your grief, but…"

"Yes, I know; official business. I've been through this before…recently, remember?"

"Ah, yes, well, what we would like to hear, in your own words, is what happened and what you saw."

Draco took a deep breath and started recounting the story in a dull monotone.

"I was walking down to Hagrid's hut when I saw a spell streak into the sky. It exploded into the Dark Mark. I thought for a moment it was over Hogsmeade, but I realized it was too close. Hagrid came running by me and I followed him to the gates. He tried to stop me from seeing, but I panicked. I thought it might be Mother. I ducked around him and …" He took another deep breath. "I saw Pansy, lying there on top of her parents bodies. She was dead, they were all dead. I could tell. I must have gone down on my hands and knees, because I remember Hagrid pulling me to my feet. He was saying we had to take them up to the school. People were coming from Hogsmeade and there was shouting and screaming. Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore got there and I picked up Pansy and we walked back to the school. Professor McGonagall was there, too. I brought Pansy up here, even though there was nothing Madame Pomfrey could do. She checked; they were all dead. I've been here with her ever since."

"Do you have any idea why they were killed, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Because Pansy was my girlfriend." He heaved a sigh. "And because I haven't taken my father's place. I didn't go and get marked, as my father had planned. In fact, I've stopped or changed everything my father ever did to supply money or other help to Voldemort."

Some of the Ministry officials gasped. Draco stopped and turned to look at them.

"**_VOLDEMORT_**!" he yelled at the top of his lungs "Get OVER it! That's his _name_…No, _wait_, I'm wrong. His name is _TOM RIDDLE_ and he's _half MUGGLE_! Remember?"

Draco looked wildly around at the shocked faces and then caught Dumbledore's eye. The Headmaster winked and smiled. Draco threw back his head and laughed. Then he stopped and turned to face the Minister.

"_Get out_!" His voice was ice cold. "There's nothing for you here. Your '_official business_' is finished. Leave me to grieve in private." He turned and sat down with his back to them and picked up Pansy's hand and held it.

"Minister," Dumbledore said quietly, "I believe he is correct. There's nothing more for you to do here."

"Yes, yes, well, I, well, we'd better be getting back to London. Come along everyone." The delegation beat a hasty retreat.

O/O/O/O/O

Minerva put her hand on Draco's shoulder. "Well done, Mr. Malfoy." She gave his shoulder a small squeeze.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Would you like Professor Snape or me to stay?"

"No, thank you. I'm only going to stay a while longer, myself. Madame Pomfrey will need to take care of things…soon."

"Yes, well, I'll leave you, then. Severus?"

"In a minute, Minerva."

Professor McGonagall left and Severus sat down on a chair on the other side of Pansy. He watched Draco in silence.

O/O/O/O

"Why kill her?" Draco questioned in a voice barely above a whisper. "Why not send her back here with orders to spy on me, find out what I'm up to? Why kill her and her parents?"

"He probably suspects you'd never tell Pansy anything of importance. She was useless to him, so he used her to teach you a lesson, sending you the message that you've sealed your fate."

"I'm even more certain I made the right decision, now. I'm just sorry Pansy had to pay for my defiance."

"Then let's make sure her sacrifice was not in vain. I happen to know what the D.A. has been doing; at least the spells they've learned. So, I'll help you catch up, until such time as Potter and the rest return." Severus offered.

"Do you think they'll believe me, that I've changed? Will they let me help with whatever it is they have planned?" Draco looked up at him, frowning.

"If Harry Potter believes you, they'll all believe you, but you've also got to win them over, Draco, by your own actions."

"Wait a minute. Why are you telling me this? How do I know this isn't some plot to get me to spy on Harry and the D.A.? You're a Death Eater."

"Was, Draco. We're on the same side."

"Father said you were a double agent."

"Well, he was half right; actually, I'm a double agent for _this_ side of the war. I can tell you that, because I suspect the Dark Lord doubts my loyalty, a bit, as I haven't produced you for him to punish and my plan to 'keep an eye on you' didn't stop your dealings with Gringotts. I'm not sure if he'll accept my explanations for that. We'll see."

Draco stared at him for a long moment.

"Ok, if Dumbledore trusts you and Potter…Harry trusts you, so will I. Don't have a lot of choice, come to that. Does Anna know you're a double agent?"

"Professor Twigg-Jones knows a great deal about me, but she's still cautious. It's her Auror training by Mad-Eye Moody coming through. Still, I believe she trusts me also, instinctively." He smiled slightly.

"I'll let you in on a small secret, too. If you go to Professor Dumbledore's office you can send a message to Professor Twigg-Jones by talking with her late husband, Dr. Christopher Jones. His portrait was moved there from the DADA classroom, at the end of term, for just that purpose; so the Headmaster could keep in touch with her."

"Really?" Draco chuckled. "I've heard about him. She thinks of everything, doesn't she?" shaking his head, then he took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "If only she'd thought of this."

Draco laid Pansy's hand on her stomach and then leaned over and kissed her. Standing, he and Severus turned away and started walking out of the hospital wing.

O/O/O/O/O

Just as they neared the door, they heard a soft cough and looked up.

"Hello Severus."

"Christopher, I was just telling Draco about your portrait."

"Yes, I heard, but didn't want to interrupt."

"How long have you been here?"

"I got here right after the delegation from the Ministry. Word had spread quickly through the castle, you see, and I came as soon as I heard. Is there nothing to be done, then?"

"I'm afraid not, Christopher. The '_Avada Kadavra_' spell is irreversible and only one person has ever survived it."

"Harry."

"Yes."

Christopher looked down at Draco. "I'm sorry about your friend and her parents, Draco, truly."

"Thank you, Dr. Jones."

"Please, call me Christopher. Everyone in the D.A. does and if I understood Anna correctly, you'll be a member come start of term."

"Did she say that? Optimistic of her."

"That's our Anna. And she's rarely wrong; she had you pegged."

Draco smiled. "She did, didn't she?"

"And, Bravo! for the way you handled that pompous windbag of a Minister. Insufferable prig."

That caused Draco to laugh out loud and Severus ducked his head, smirking.

"Well, I'm just going to go to tell her the sad news, then. Any messages, from anyone? While I'm making the trip, I may as well go with a full slate, what?"

"Tell her I'm ok, for now." Draco looked back at Pansy and sighed.

"Give her our greetings, from the staff and tell her we'll be here for Draco; not to worry on that score."

"Certainly. All right then, I'm off. And Draco, Severus was right, if you need to contact Anna, just come to Albus' study. Or if you feel the need to just talk, come around, any time."

"Thank you, sir. I'll probably do that."

Christopher waved and walked out of the frame.

O/O/O/O/O

"That was strange." Draco shook his head, as he and Snape walked out of the hospital wing and down the hallway.

"Why strange? Oh, you mean talking to a dead Muggle? It's my understanding Professor Twigg-Jones received special permission to have Christopher's portrait done magically."

"You're very friendly with Dr. Jones…Christopher…on first name basis and all."

"Actually, I met Christopher on a trip to _Diagon Alley,_ about eight years ago, and corresponded with him about various potions and magical cures he was studying. We became professional acquaintances, so to speak. Now, we _have_ become friends, and we still discuss and argue about potions versus Muggle medicines and drugs. Some are remarkably similar, it turns out."

"He knows about you and Voldemort and what's going on?"

"Yes. He's _very_ aware of how intense this war will become. Anastasia has given him a fairly thorough background history of our world and its problems. He was a remarkably accepting individual; of our world and magic, in general. Found it quite fascinating, if a bit unexpected, at times, he told me. He's busy now, keeping Anastasia up to date as to what's happening. Less chance of her getting stir crazy and doing something stupid, like wandering away from her hiding place, in search of intellectual stimulation of some sort."

"Like shopping, you mean?"

"You've heard the rumors, then?"

"That and she has quite an extensive wardrobe, from what I've seen. I hear she's the terror of _Diagon Alley_ and the Muggle shops as well." Draco smiled. "She puts even my mother to shame, as far as shopping goes, and that's saying something. But, she wouldn't _go_ to _Diagon Alley_, surely?"

"No, I think not. However she _is_ used to living among Muggles, so she could walk around without drawing attention to herself, at any Muggle shop, very easily, I'm sure."

"But she wouldn't, would she?"

"Let us hope she's showing unusual levels of good sense. Christopher is keeping an eye one her, without looking as if he's mother-henning, so we'll have some warning if she starts getting too antsy. It's not even been a week since she left, after all." Severus noted, and then thought '_But, it seems an age'_.

"Yeah, a lot has changed since last week."

"Indeed."

O/O/O/O/O

"_Anna_? **_ANNA!_**" Christopher shouted, and then waited for an answer. Eileen Snape's ghost drifted into the hallway, where Christopher's portrait was sitting on the hall table, propped against the wall.

"Hello. Are you Christopher?" Eileen smiled at him.

"Why, yes and you must be Eileen. I'm very pleased to meet you. Is Anna around? I've some rather disturbing news I must relay to her and Narcissa."

"It's not Severus…?"

"No, he's fine. It's…well, it involves Draco and a friend of his."

"I'll get them." She turned around quickly and floated straight through the wall, heading for the garden.

Soon, footsteps were heard hurrying into and through the house, to the front hall.

"Christopher, what's wrong?" Anna was in the lead, followed closely by Narcissa and Gwen.

"Is it Draco? He's not been injured, has he?" Narcissa looked at him anxiously.

"No, but…I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you the sad news. Pansy Parkinson…"

Narcissa gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

"…and her parents …were murdered by Voldemort."

Anna swore under her breath and banged her hands down on the table, leaning forward, shaking her head and muttering. Gwen put her arm around Narcissa and held her tight.

"Unfortunately, Hagrid and Draco found the bodies, which had been deliberately left at the gates of Hogwarts."

"Dear God," gasped Gwen.

"Oh, no…" whimpered Narcissa. She swayed a bit and Gwen grabbed a stool and had her sit down.

"That _lousy_, _no_ good, _**murdering **son-of-a-**BITCH**_!" Anna spit out, pounding the table again and then she started pacing, fists clenched.

Gwen had the presence of mind to ask the questions that were careening around in _all_ of their heads.

"Was there nothing to be done for them, Dad?"

"No, unfortunately."

"How is Draco?" Narcissa asked, dreading the answer.

"Coping rather well, under the circumstances. He went down the throat of the Minister for Magic, himself, when he and his bunch of officials showed up to poke their noses in. 'Official business' Draco showed them 'official business' – sent the whole lot packing. Did himself proud, Narcissa."

She looked up at Christopher and gave him a small smile and a nod.

"Who knows about this, so far, Dad?" Gwen continued questioning him.

"Everyone at Hogwarts and in Hogsmeade, of course, because a Dark Mark was shot into the air. It's some sort of signal that the Death Eaters have struck. And I'm going, next, to see Remus so we can alert the kids in the D.A. before they see it tomorrow morning in the _Daily Prophet. _ There was a photographer there, taking pictures of the whole thing, apparently."

"Great. That'll look just wonderful following on the heels of the Manor burning."

"Draco…my poor boy…" Narcissa was rocking back and forth, sniffing into her handkerchief.

"Yes, Draco needs some help absorbing this, but don't worry, Narcissa; Severus, Albus and I will be talking with him, as he blames himself for Pansy's death."

"**_NO_**!" Anna whirled around, turning toward the picture. "If _anyone_ is to blame, it should be _me_. I should have seen this coming. We only thought of the D.A. and how to protect _them. _ I _never_ considered the Slytherin students were in _any_ danger. GOD! How could I have been so **_STUPID_**!_" _

"Now, Anna, stop it!" Gwen turned toward her. "You can't blame yourself…_or_ think of everything _or _save everybody."

Narcissa stood, walked over and put her arm around Anna.

"Gwen's right, Anna; you've done so much, for all of the students and for me and my baby and Draco. You can't save everyone."

Christopher was watching Anna closely. He shook his head.

"Let go of her, Narcissa, she's too upset right now. She doesn't half hear you; much less absorb what you're saying."

Anna disengaged herself from Cissa's embrace and want out the front door, slamming it, almost off of its hinges, behind her.

Gwen heaved a sigh. "When she finishes venting, we can sit down and talk some sense into her."

Gwen and Christopher covered their ears as Narcissa looked back and forth between them and then realized what was about to happen. She hastily clamped her hands over her own ears and winced.

A primal scream rent the air, followed by the sound of smashing flower pots and overturning benches. After several minutes of continued screaming and crashes, there was silence. The trio in the hall slowly lowered their hands. Now the only sound was sobbing, and sniffing and then Anna could be heard blowing her nose.

"Ah, nearly done." Christopher nodded, sagely.

Eileen's ghost came floating down from the upstairs hall.

"Severus has his hands full with _that_ one, doesn't he?" She smiled, shook her head and drifted off, humming to herself.

"_**Tell **me about it_!" Christopher called after her, snorting, as Gwen and Cissa giggled with nervous relief.

"I'd forgotten how bad her temper can be; hasn't changed a bit, has it? Just like the old days." Narcissa observed, as she sat down on the stool again.

"Now, if we can get her focused." Gwen said looking around as the front door opened and Anna came back into the house.

"Sorry, I just had to…"

"We understand, my dear," Christopher assured her. "Well, I'll leave you three to talk. I really must go find Remus and alert him, although he's probably heard by now. I'll pop back later and keep you posted. Ta!"

"Goodbye, and thank you for coming to tell us." "Goodbye, Dad." "Thank you, Christopher."

He waved and walked out the side of the frame.

O/O/O/O/O/O

"I'd better go and write Draco a letter."

"You can't Cissa." Anna put a hand on her arm to keep her from rising.

"Why ever not?"

"How will you explain knowing about everything, barely an hour or so after it happened? Who at Hogwarts would know how to contact you?"

"I…oh, dear, you're right."

"After we see the paper tomorrow morning or if he contacts you, fine. But it would raise too many questions, if you wrote to him first."

"Look," Gwen reasoned, "if he can tell off the Minister for Magic – whoever that is - I don't think we have to worry about Draco. Tell you what; let's go attack those brambles we were talking about removing yesterday; take out our anger and frustration and aggression on them instead of sitting and stewing about this. There's absolutely _nothing_ we can do, _right now_, about _any_ of this, so what do you say; let's get busy and rip SOMETHING to shreds. It won't be as satisfying as tearing old Voldemort to pieces with our bare hands, but we can fantasize, can't we?"

"Yes, I feel the need to release some anger, myself," agreed Narcissa, standing up and stretching her fingers.

"Right," Anna chimed in, "lead on, Gwen."

As Gwen turned and walked away, Anna put her arm around her old school friend and leaned sideways, to touch her forehead to Cissa's.

"Draco will be fine," she whispered.

"I know. He's stronger than people think."

"Let's go shred something, shall we?"

"Let's."

O/O/O/O/O

Ring! Ring!

"Hello?"

"Hi! This is Hermione Granger."

"Who?"

"Hermione Granger; I'm a classmate of Harry's. Is he at home?"

"Yeah, he's out in the back yard." Dudley looked out the kitchen window to see Harry helping his mother weeding her flower garden.

"Could you call him to the phone, please? I've some…news for him."

Hermione struggled to keep her voice light and friendly. She was upset at having to make this call. But Harry had to be told, that much had become instantly clear when Remus had phoned her with the news of Pansy Parkinson's death…and her parents. That part of the message had sent shivers down her spine. If Voldemort could kill a family of his own followers, she and her parents weren't safe at all.

"Yeah, ok, I'll get him."

"Thank you, so much." She replied. '_Hurry, please'_ she thought. It seemed _forever_ before Harry picked up the receiver.

"Hermione?"

"Harry!"

"Hey, how are you? What a great surprise. Have you heard from…"

"_Harry_!...I've got some bad news."

"Oh, sorry. What is it?" Harry braced himself.

"Pansy Parkinson and her parents were killed by Voldemort last night and their bodies were left by Death Eaters outside the gates of Hogwarts this morning. A Death Mark was set off and Hagrid and Draco found them there."

"_**WHAT!** Bloody hell!_ …Why kill _them_?" Harry leaned against the wall and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Remus said it was a message to Draco."

"That _bastard_!"

"What?…oh, Voldemort…yes, I agree."

"Why didn't someone just send me an owl? Why go through Remus and then you, to let me know?"

"I suppose they, Dumbledore, I mean, didn't want it to seem as if you'd need to know right away. He's trying to keep your new friendship with Draco as quiet as possible, I imagine, until fall, or whenever you go back to Hogwarts, don't you think?"

"Yeah, probably. I'll send a letter to Draco, though, let him know the word's out to the D.A. and send our sympathy."

"I think he'd appreciate that. I don't know if there's to be a funeral, but I'll let you know if I hear anything."

"Oh, right…yeah, thanks."

There was a long moment of slightly awkward silence.

"By the way, my parents are going abroad on a medical/dental relief mission. Isn't that exciting?"

"Cool, but I got a better surprise. My aunt and uncle won a 'trip around the world' cruise. They and Dudley are leaving in two weeks."

"Going into hiding in plain sight, too, are they?"

"Yeah. I wonder who else's folks might be 'traveling'?

"I'm sure we'll hear soon enough. Ron says Hi! by the way. I saw him yesterday in _Diagon Alley. _Fred and George, too. Mom and I were shopping and we stopped at the Leaky Cauldron for some of Tom's mulligatawny soup and we ran into them and Fred and George insisted on showing their shop to Mother. Fed her a Canary Cream, even though I'd warned her. She thought it was great fun." Hermione giggled.

"Your mum's a brave woman and those two have _no_ shame; fed one of those to Gwen over Christmas, too."

"Ha! Well, I have to go and help her pack. They leave soon and then I'll go to the Burrow."

"As if I couldn't have guessed that!" Harry laughed.

"Right. I'll give Ginny your love."

"Thanks. Tell her I'll see her soon. I hope. And thanks for relaying the news."

"Wish I hadn't had to. Pansy didn't deserve that."

"No, she didn't. 'Bye Hermione."

"'Bye, Harry. See you soon."

"Yeah, 'bye." Harry hung up.

O/O/O/O/O

Harry turned to find Aunt Petunia standing by the kitchen sink, gardening gloves in hand, watching him. He heaved a sigh.

"You heard?"

"Yes. Who's dead?"

Knowing he couldn't deny anything, he told her the truth.

"Pansy Parkinson…and her parents. She was in my year at school, different house."

"Oh, my God. How? When?"

"Apparently Voldemort killed them…or had them killed, and then their bodies were dumped at the gates of Hogwarts as a message to Draco Malfoy. Pansy was his girlfriend."

"He's that new friend of yours, that you told me about; the boy who is staying the summer at…Hogwarts?"

"Yes. Voldemort doesn't play favorites. Her parents were followers, for all the good it did them."

Petunia Dursley stood facing at Harry for a long minute and then looked to see where Dudley was. She saw he'd wandered outside, to take a lie down in the hammock, which was barely clearing the grass as it swung slowly back and forth. She turned back to confront Harry.

"We didn't win any contest, did we Harry? You…well, Professor Dumbledore, has arranged for us to be away from here for our own safety, hasn't he?"

Harry nodded.

"_Are_ we in danger? Here…now?" Petunia was grasping her gloves, white knuckles showing her agitation.

"No, not until after my birthday. That's why you're leaving in two weeks, to get you out of here well before I come of age. That's when the enchantments and charms Dumbledore placed on this house will end. I'll be on my own. Which is why I'll be leaving, too, not long after you all set sail on your trip."

"I see. Well, I'll not tell your Uncle Vernon or Dudley. We'll just let them enjoy the trip."

"Don't worry, Aunt Petunia. I'll be alright and so will you three."

"Are you sure?"

"As I can be; I'm…we're all prepared."

"Did I understand you correctly? Your friend who phoned, her parents are leaving, too."

"Hermione's parents are going on a medical mission tour. Best cover for them, I suppose." Harry shrugged.

"It's started, hasn't it?"

"What, their trip?"

"No…another war for your world? Like it was when…Lily and…James were killed."

"Yeah, it has."

"Are you in danger?"

Harry nodded.

"I'm #1 on Voldemort's list of people to kill."

"Oh, Harry. Can't Professor Dumbledore do something?"

"No. He, and you, have protected me all these years. Now I have to do my part."

"I see. Be careful, Harry."

"I will."

He gave his aunt a hug and headed for his bedroom, to write a letter to Draco.

"I'll be back down in a few minutes." He said as he turned to go up the stairs.

"Don't rush; I'm just going to get dinner started. Your uncle will be home from work before too long."

He nodded and took the stairs two at a time.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Now, before everyone starts screaming, I made an executive decision and FYI, Harry and Petunia have had some conversations since he came home from school. **

**She wanted news of Anna, so Harry decided to tell her the truth and she's come to the realization that Harry, in all probability, will never stay at their home again, after he goes back for his last year at Hogwarts. In fact, she may never see him again, period.**

**She also sees how much he's matured and finally has an idea of what Harry is facing. **

**SO, they have an 'understanding'; don't discuss Harry's world in front of Uncle Vernon and Dudley, but, she's really trying to come to terms with how Harry is going to have to face the very person who killed her sister. And, that he may die.**


	7. Chapter 6 Owl Posts

**Chapter 6**

**Owl posts**

**Harry, Draco, Narcissa and Anna send messages. The Daily Prophet covers the event, thoroughly.**

**O/O/O/O/O/O**

**Chapter 6**

**Owl Posts**

The Parkinson murders were front page news the next morning. The Wizarding world shook their heads and wondered who, if anyone, was safe from Voldemort's wrath.

Hedwig arrived at the breakfast table, fluttering down to perch on the back of Draco's chair, and nibbled at his hair in a friendly sort of way.

"Ah, Harry's heard." Dumbledore observed.

"Yeah, looks like it. Thanks Hedwig."

Draco untied Harry's letter from her leg and Hedwig flapped around the table to land on Dumbledore's arm and receive a few bits of bacon as a treat. She then took off for the owlery to rest from her trip.

Draco unrolled the parchment and started to silently read, head bowed, being watched, surreptitiously, by the staff members at the table.

O/O/O/O/O/O

Draco,

Hermione called after lunch and I was shocked and saddened to hear about Pansy and her parents. But, thinking about it as I write, I'm not surprised that Voldemort would do something like this. I'm just sorry it was Pansy. Not that I wish any of your friends any harm, don't misunderstand me, but it could have been anybody in Slytherin House who was your mate or anyone else you were close to.

It's just a shame his mind works the way it does and the fact he has no remorse or feelings about hurting or killing people, even those who supposedly were supporters. It makes less and less sense.

What ever else you do, do NOT blame yourself. You no more painted a bull's-eye on Pansy and her parents than I did on my folks.

It all comes down to me being able to stop Voldemort. I hope now that you'll really understand why the DA is there; to give me as much of a chance as possible, by out fighting and outsmarting the Death Eaters, to do what I must do, for all of us.

I'm planning on coming back to Hogwarts as soon as it can be managed, probably the last week of July. I'm going to be showing you some stuff the DA has been learning. We'll talk more then, but don't hesitate to write, if you feel the need; to let off steam or to just tell me what you've been up to. Bet the staff is finding all sorts of things for you to do to 'help' them.

Christopher (Dr. Jones – Anna's husband – he's got a portrait) told me, jokingly, of course, that that was why Anna had me to her house last Christmas, and I quote "to help carry in that bloody big Christmas tree" "That's what teenagers are for…feed them…and they'll rearrange the whole house" HA!HA! Don't let them work you TOO hard!

Speaking of Anna and Christopher, don't hesitate to talk to him and thus to her. They're both very understanding and can help keep your head screwed on straight. They're pretty cool – for adults – (don't tell them I said that!)

I have to go and help Aunt Petunia. I set the table for dinner and make Uncle Vernon's 'after work/before dinner' drink. He says I have a "promising future as a barman, if this 'thing' (he won't say the word magic) doesn't work out." HA! As Anna says, always have a plan B, just in case. That could be my plan B; once we're rid of Voldemort I'll open a pub – _Potter's_ – how does that sound? Or _The Wand and Scar? _Or _The Common Room_. Blimey, this could get very silly, very quickly; better stop before it gets totally out of control, don't you agree?

Write if you feel like it or when you feel like it. We're (the DA) all keeping you in our thoughts. Know that, and I hope find some comfort in the fact you really do have friends who are thinking and _caring_ about you, especially now.

Your friend,

Harry

O/O/O/O/O/O

Draco finished with a small smile on his face.

"Harry's going to come back early. He's leaving his aunt and uncle's a few days before his birthday, it seems, and heading for Hogwarts."

"Yes, he's going to try and help you catch up with the rest of the DA." Dumbledore informed him.

Draco looked at Severus, who nodded.

"Right, he mentioned that. You knew he was coming?"

"It was one of the options open to him. I wouldn't be surprised if more than a few DA's showed up earlier than the start of term." Severus explained.

"How will they get here? Floo?"

"Yes, they could, if they owl us of their intentions, so we can prepare. The Network to Hogwarts is heavily warded and we have to know their intention to travel that way. Or they could Port Key or Apparate to the front gates." Dumbledore took a sip of his coffee. "Mr. Finnegan will, in all probability, return on Tut, with Mr. Thomas in the sidecar. The possibilities are…interesting." He looked over his half-moon glasses and chuckled. Draco smiled back.

"Oh, now I've got a life-sized mental picture of those two flying across the countryside stuck in my mind. Thanks a lot, Professor."

"It _is_ a bit alarming to contemplate, to be sure," chuckled Albus.

"I rather enjoyed my ride in the sidecar," said Flitwick, looking over at Draco. "Felt quite safe, but a bit bumpy, until I charmed a cushion under myself."

"I thought my ride was pretty neat, too, although not the reason for it. Served me right, though." Draco answered, shaking his head.

"How is Potter?" Snape asked.

"He's upset about what happened and worried about me. It seems Granger…Hermione…telephoned. Is that the word? Well, anyway, with the news. How she knew, I haven't a clue."

"Remus Lupin alerted her to what had happened, on my instructions," Dumbledore informed him.

"Oh…right, well he's really concerned about me, how I'm handling it. He said to rely on you, Headmaster and Dr. Jones, too."

"Sage advice from one who knows." Snape intoned.

Draco looked around at him and saw the small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Draco nodded.

"Yeah."

O/O/O/O/O/O

An owl arrived in the early morning with a copy of the _Daily Prophet_, sent by Remus to Gwen and Anna.

"Oh…my…God!" Anna gasped as she unfolded the paper and looked at the front page.

"How bad is it?" Gwen asked, turning from the stove, where she was heating water for their morning coffee. Somehow, magically made coffee didn't taste the same as fresh brewed and she insisted on making the first pot of the day. She walked over to the table and leaned over Anna's shoulder.

"Sweet Mary, mother of pearl!"

The pictures were bad enough, but the lurid article, that practically accused Draco of sending Pansy to her death when he saw her onto the Express the previous Saturday morning, was underscoring every single shot of the scene. More pictures and speculation about the deaths and the fire at Malfoy Manor and Draco still being at Hogwarts took up most of the next two pages.

"It's here, is it?" Narcissa entered the kitchen and the other two looked up from the paper and nodded.

"Is it as bad as we imagined?"

They nodded again.

"Worse, actually," Anna said, sadly.

Narcissa sat down and held out her hand for the paper. Anna tuned it around and slid it across to her. Despite knowing what she was about to see, Cissa still clamped her hand over her mouth to smother a sob as she watched Draco pounding the ground and Hagrid pulling him to his feet. Tears filled her eyes.

Gwen quickly came around and put her hands on Narcissa's shoulders. Anna reached across the table and took her hand.

The next picture, of Draco picking Pansy up, was almost too awful to view, but the fierce determination on his face was unmistakable. Severus turned as he hefted Viola Parkinson in his arms and glared daggers at the camera.

Another showed Minerva McGonagall hurrying down the road toward them as they turned toward the school with Hagrid bearing Stanley Parkinson in his arms and the Headmaster bringing up the rear.

There was also a graphic close up shot of the bodies, themselves, taken moments before Hagrid arrived.

O/O/O/O/O/O

"Does either of you find it odd that the photographer just happened to be standing at the gates of Hogwarts, camera at the ready, when all of this happened?" Gwen asked. "I mean, is there usually a lot of news worthy stuff happening in – what's the name of that village?"

"Hogsmeade," Narcissa and Anna chorused.

"Right, Hogsmeade. I mean, it's like having a reporter hanging around Oxford or Eton or Harrow or some other school, which is empty because of holiday, on the off chance of catching _someone_ doing _something_ for the 'look at the strange thing what we just saw' column."

"No students, except Draco." Cissa said in a small voice.

"Exactly," Anna agreed. "And no, Gwen, Hogsmeade and news don't belong together in the same sentence. It is more than just odd or pure coincidence; he was tipped off to be there. Voldemort wants to scare as many people as possible, including his own followers. If the Parkinsons can be killed that easily, having done nothing to displease him, how safe is anyone: friend or foe?"

"People are going to panic." Gwen observed. "The stress level in the Wizarding world is about to hit an all time high, I bet."

"That's what he wants, don't you see? Get everyone all worked up, have the Ministry running around in circles and just sit back and enjoy the chaos. Wait a while and strike again."

"What can we do?" Narcissa asked.

O/O/O/O/O/O

As if in answer, an owl swooped through the window and landed next to her. She untied the letter with trembling fingers. It was from Draco.

Anna leaned over and whispered to the owl. "If you fly up to the window under the east eave, you'll find food and water. Wally will share with you." The owl hooted and took off.

"I'm almost afraid to open this." Narcissa sat with her hands in her lap, the scroll on the table in front of her.

"Want me to read it?" Gwen volunteered.

"Would you? My hands are shaking so, I couldn't focus on the writing anyway." She gave her a small smile. Gwen picked up the parchment, unrolled it and read the contents out loud.

O/O/O/O/O

Dearest Mother,

I am afraid I have some sad, bad news to share with you. I don't know if you get any news at all, but I thought you should hear this from me. This morning the bodies of Pansy Parkinson and her parents were left outside the gates here at Hogwarts. A Dark Mark was set off and Hagrid and I were the first to get there. There was nothing we could do, of course.

I understand Professor Snape saw a photographer from the Daily Prophet at the scene, so there will probably be pictures all over the front of the paper tomorrow morning. Hopefully, if you get the Daily Prophet where ever you are, you'll get this letter first, so as not to give you too bad a shock when you do see the pictures.

Anyway, I carried Pansy up to the school. Professor Snape and Hagrid carried her parents. The Ministry showed up, of course. As if they could do anything, except poke their noses in and sniff around. Vultures. I told off the Minister for Magic. HA! The lot of them left pretty quickly after that.

I was blaming myself, at first, but, really, it could have been anybody I'd been friends with. I know you and Pansy's mother were friends. I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you, but I'm not going to let this stop me. I've turned my guilt into determination. That son of a bitch is going to pay for everyone he's ever harmed. Don't worry; I'm not going out looking for him or anything. I'm just going to work that much harder to help Harry and Professor Dumbledore and the rest, in any way I can, get rid of the sadistic bastard.

Sorry about that, I was ranting a bit. I was talking this afternoon with Dr. Jones (Christopher, I mean) and he's helping me deal with this and relaying messages to Anna. I know she killed Father, but really, she's not to blame for that, is she? Anymore than I'm responsible for Pansy's death. Voldemort would have killed anybody to try and teach me a lesson or scare me. I'm not saying I'm not afraid of him (I'd be a right fool) but this has only strengthened my resolve and determination to fight him.

I don't know if you have anyone you can talk to, but if you need to write to someone, why not try sending an owl to Anna, or send the note to me and I'll forward it for you, via Christopher. Be a relay, as it were. She's sent word back to me, and will be there if I need to 'talk' with her, too.

Anyway, the funeral is Friday, here at Hogwarts. I'll put flowers on the graves and I think when the other students come back, seeing Pansy's grave will show them how close to home (and school) this war can come. No more denying it.

Oh, I do have one bit of cheerful news to tell you. I was helping Hagrid with a baby unicorn and I named her Narcissa, as she has big blue eyes that remind me of you. She's a cutie, too and her mum, Starlight, likes me and all.

I'm enjoying helping out around here. I've been working in the greenhouses with Professor Sprout, too. She does a lot of pruning and transplanting and moving pots and tubs of various sizes outdoors for the fresh air and sunshine. She says I'm saving her numerous trips to see Madam Pomfrey to have her back treated. HA! HA! And imagine me, getting my hands, and a fair bit of the rest of me, dirty and grimy, on purpose! It's hard work but fun, too and makes me feel useful.

Well, I'm going to take this to the owlery and then go to bed, so the owl can get there overnight.

Take care of yourself and say hi to my little sister.

All my love,

Your son,

Draco.

O/O/O/O/O

"He's sounding strong and determined, isn't he?" Narcissa heaved a sigh and smiled weakly, as Gwen laid Draco's letter on the table.

"Indeed, and now you can write to Draco and tell him how _proud_ you are of him and reassure him; tell him _you're_ ok." Anna smiled at her. "I know you've been itching to write to him since we heard the news yesterday."

"I don't think I'll mention I saw the paper, though. He doesn't need that worry that I'd been upset by those awful pictures." Narcissa pushed the paper away as she picked up Draco's letter.

"Good idea. Although, he's guessed that you _will_ see them, at some point." Gwen said, turning the paper to look at the front page again. She shook her head.

Anna sat back, thinking, then stood and went to fill her coffee mug. Sitting back down, she took a sip.

"I'm going to be sending messages to the DA about staying calm. There will probably be more attacks this summer, but not until this dies down a little or around Harry's birthday. That's when we'll get a feel for how Voldemort is going to do this; a piece at a time or one big attack. I'm betting a piece at a time; have two or three more incidents like this to upset everyone, have tempers get short. Finger-pointing is going to become an art form at the Ministry. Then…"

"He'll go for Harry?" Narcissa was looking at her, frowning.

"Yes, but …" Anna patted Narcissa's arm reassuringly, "he'll be ready. All of us will be ready."

"Right. Then I'd better put quill to parchment and answer Draco's letter."

O/O/O/O/O/O

Narcissa rose and went out of the kitchen toward the front of the house. Gwen looked over at Anna, who was looking at the picture of Severus, tears in her eyes. She walked around the table and put her arms around Anna shoulders.

"He'll be fine, Anna," she whispered.

"I know, but I'm afraid _I_ might turn into a nervous wreck, worrying about everyone. It hasn't been a week, yet, since we…and look what's happened. I wish there was more I could do, but being here…"

"Well, we know the cure for that, don't we? Action; get started on those notes to the DA and that'll get you focused and that always calms you down; plotting, thinking of a plan of action, _any_ kind of action."

"Right…right…you're absolutely right!" Anna kissed Gwen's cheek. "Thanks."

"That's why I'm here… the voice of reason."

"Oh, please!"

"Don't you think so?"

"Get serious…"

"It's a dirty job, but…"

"_Somebody_ has to do it."

"And that would be yours truly."

They continued bantering good-naturedly as they walked out into the hallway, arms around each other's waist. Eileen drifted in from the garden and over to the table. Looking down, she had the first glimpse of her son in twenty years. She smiled.

"Hello, my darling boy. What a fine looking man you've grown to be. Oh, dear me…you still have that awful scowl, though. I wonder if Anna's managed to make you to smile occasionally. Oh! Of course she has…she's pregnant."

Giggling, she drifted down through the floor to check on the simmering cauldron of 'Felix' potion.

O/O/O/O/O/O

My dearest Draco,

I received your letter at breakfast time. No, I do not subscribe to the _Daily Prophet_. Just as well, considering, don't you think?

I was, indeed, very upset to read your news, but on reflection, not particularly surprised that this happened. You must remember; I've been through this before, when you were a toddler. I know how ruthless Voldemort can be.

I do feel sorry about Pansy and Viola. They didn't deserve to die like that. Viola was in a situation similar to mine; Stanley was a Death Eater, she was not. I don't think he was ever violent toward her, just told her what she would do or not do, if you know what I mean.

Viola and I had talked, on occasion, about our husbands and their ambitions, concerning their Master. I believe Stanley was positioning himself to take Lucius' place at his Master's side. Obviously, he wasn't as important to Voldemort as he believed himself to be. I seriously doubt if any of his followers have real significance beyond his immediate plans. They are pawns; totally expendable at his whim. Even Bella, despite her high opinion of her status. Ha! That was my bit of ranting.

I wish I could have been there to hear what you said to that delegation from the Ministry. I bet Knuts to Nifflers the Minister wasn't expecting that, especially from you! I'm smiling, just thinking about it. Good for you, dear! Bravo!

Anna. Well, it might surprise you to know I agree with you about her and the circumstances surrounding what happened between her and your father. I read the transcript of the inquest (a copy was sent to me as the widow, wasn't THAT a lovely and thoughtful gesture on the part of the Ministry) and she did what she had to do to save her own life. I can not fault her for that. If it had been me in that situation I would have died, not being as resourceful as Anna seems to have been. She always was one step ahead of everyone, in or out of trouble.

I'm glad you have someone to talk to, besides Professor Dumbledore or Severus. Dr. Jones sounds like a very understanding person, for a Muggle. No offense meant; it's just that we in the Wizarding world tend to think of Muggles as complete idiots (and I'm sure a lot of them are). BUT, some of them must have good common sense and the same problems that we face; grief being the topic of the day. Talk with him and it might be just the ticket for helping you get through this.

I do believe I'll take your advice and contact Anna. That way, we'll all be on the same page, as far as understanding and coming to terms with all that's happened to the three of us in the last months. It's time we talked, about a lot of things. Well, write, anyway. Tell Dr. Jones to tell Anna that I'll be sending her an owl soon.

That sounds like a lovely idea, putting flowers on the graves. Be strong, and know that I'll be thinking of you on Friday.

All my love,

Mother

P.S.

Your sister says hello; she just kicked me, to remind me to send her greetings – HA!HA!

O/O/O/O/O/O

"Narcissa, when Draco finds out I've been your Secret Keeper and that we're here together, he'll turn you over his knee and give you the spanking you deserve!" Anna sputtered, as she finished reading Cissa's letter. "'sent Anna an owl', HA! Short trip, that! "

Snatching the letter out of Anna's hand, Narcissa huffed. "Nonsense, he will be a _little_ upset with me, I suppose, but he wouldn't dare try anything like spanking me. I'm his mother, after all."

"And that alone will save your posterior _because_…" Gwen crossed her arms and tilted her head, waiting.

"Well…he…I…oh dear, I might just be in trouble after all." She giggled, then holding up a finger, she continued, "Hopefully, the baby will be here by then and I can just hand her to him. And then run for my life! HA!HA!HA!" She started laughing, and had to sit back and fan herself. "But, seriously, you two know as well as I that I can't tell him I'm with you, or that you're my secret keeper."

"Well, if push comes to shove, he _could_ know _that_, don't you think, because he still wouldn't know _where_ we are? It might even put his mind at ease to know you're not alone," Gwen suggested.

"Perhaps, later this summer, when I get closer to having the baby. So he won't worry about me being alone for that event," Narcissa pondered aloud.

"Your letter is very reassuring in itself, and I think it'll be just what he needs to hear from you right now. Remind me to tell Christopher what you put in that letter or he might let it slip about you not needing to send an owl; can't goof up at this point, now can we?"

"Alright, and Gwen," Narcissa turned to look at her, "you remind me if I forget to remind Anna."

"Oh, stop it!" Anna chucked a soft pillow at Cissa, who caught it and threw it back, all three of them giggling.

"Now, let's see if we can call an owl to take it for us. We can't use Wally and the school owl left right after it got some water and food."

"There's an owl in the oak tree at the corner of the garden," volunteered Eileen, as she turned from looking at one of the flower beds and pointed off to the right. Drifting up to the chairs where they were sitting on the lawn, she continued, "I'll go see if he'll help you, if you want. Might enjoy the trip; bit of a change and a challenge, too."

"Excellent!" "Thanks you, Eileen." "Give it a go."

The ghost drifted out through the garden, then up the side of the ancient tree to a cavity in the trunk where a limb had fallen off ages ago, leaving a gap just big enough to shelter the sleeping bird. She leaned forward and woke him gently and conversed with him for a few moments, then turned and floated back to join the waiting trio.

"Owl after my own heart," she informed them, smiling. "He says give him fifteen more minutes of sleep and he'll be glad to be our post owl. Knows where Hogwarts is and all; seems a cousin of his is one of the school owls. His name is Oscar, by the way."

They all laughed at that information.

"What was that expression Christopher used to use, Gwen, about 'cats and knowing people' …" Anna looked at her step-daughter, brows knit.

"Oh, you mean; 'you can't sling a dead cat with out hitting someone who's related to someone, so watch what you say, until you know who you're talking to'? Seems it applies to animals, too." Gwen laughed.

"Indeed. That saying is truer than you think, especially in the Wizarding world, where everyone is related, at some point in their family tree, to nearly every other Wizarding family, whether they want to admit it, or not!" Narcissa added.

Dobby came up just then and announced that luncheon was ready. They made their way back to the table that had been set up outside the kitchen, in the shade of a huge holly tree, feeling in better spirits than they had been at breakfast.

O/O/O/O/O

Dear DA members:

I know by now you've heard the news about Pansy Parkinson and her parents being murdered by Voldemort. Even I didn't suspect he would strike so soon or that he would use her to punish Draco. And that was the purpose of this tragic turn of events. However, I think it will get quiet for a bit. He needed to make a point, which he did, and now he'll start plotting his next move.

I've been in touch with Christopher and thus Draco and I can tell you that he's handling this fairly well, under the circumstances. Professor Dumbledore and Christopher are both talking with him and guiding him through this difficult time. Please send him all your good thoughts and prayers, as I'm sure he would appreciate that from you.

Here's another reason I'm writing all of you (besides letting you know that Gwen and I are alright and settled into our hiding place. Yes, Gwen is here with me.).

I want you to keep your alarm coins with you at all times, along with your knapsack, bag, whatever you've packed as per my instructions. IF you get a signal about an attack, DON"T PANIC. Try to find out what's happened. Call one another, if you have access to a phone (use your list and check) or wait for an owl. They will be sent as soon as possible.

If the attack is near you or seems headed in your direction, then put our plans to work. Otherwise, just stay put. I don't want everyone screaming back to Hogwarts if someone _thinks_ they've spotted a Death Eater at the local pub. STAY CALM and THINK! Is it an isolated attack or is the war really getting started. Trust me, if it is, you'll know. Then I DO want you to get back to the school. A.S.A.P.

I don't think he'll target any students individually, as he has bigger fish to fry: i.e. various members of the Ministry, and other adult targets. But, remember Mad-Eye's motto: CONSTANT VIGILANCE!

We are having a bit of a job, cleaning this place and getting it habitable and that keeps us busy. As you may have noticed, I had Professor Dumbledore use the school owls to deliver these letters, so as to: a) give the owls some exercise and b) keep my hiding place from being traced. You may write back in the same manner; sending your letters via the school. Be warned, I'm not the best letter writer in the world, but if you're willing to take a chance and patient enough to wait a bit for my answer owl, have at it! HA!HA!

Keep up your targeting skills, practice your reflex drills, get together and have fun this summer, and God willing, I'll see all of you soon. Take care and behave yourselves. And if you _do_ misbehave….think how much fun I'd be having, standing right there with you! HA! HA!

My love and prayers for all of you,

Anna (and Gwen)

p.s.

Winky sends her greetings, too!


	8. Chapter 7 Funerals, Flowers & Friends

**Chapter7**

**Funerals, flowers, friends and family**

Draco discovers he has friends, as messages of support and sympathy arrive. Owls fly, bearing flowers, greetings, instructions and love.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 7**

**Funerals, flowers, friends and family**

Draco followed the dark brown coffins containing the bodies of Pansy's parents, walking beside the white coffin that he had insisted on for Pansy. The procession moved slowly down the path toward the lake and then turned to the right, through the wrought iron gates, into the small cemetery overlooking the school grounds and the glass smooth black water.

It was a cloudless summer day. Draco had a small smile on his face as his mind recorded the fact that Pansy was missing a great opportunity for working on her tan. He rested his hand on the edge of the lid.

"It's a beautiful day, Pansy. Hope you can see how nice the weather is," he whispered.

Flitwick positioned the three coffins over the gaping holes into which they would be lowered. Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Draco, Hagrid, Filius Flitwick and Minerva McGonagall had been joined by Madame Pomfrey and Professors Trelawney and Sprout. Mr. Filch stood behind the teachers. Also present were a few of the Parkinsons' distant relatives and family friends; brave souls to venture to Hogwarts when they knew they risked the Dark Lord's displeasure.

The vicar, Henry Grant, who had married Severus and Anna only a week earlier, led the short interment service. The coffins were lowered into the earth and Draco stepped forward and threw a white rose onto the lid of each, where they landed with soft thumps. Various members of the surrounding crowd walked over, took handfuls of dirt and threw it down onto the coffins, then watched as Flitwick filled the open holes with the remaining earth, which had been piled at the end of each grave. The grass then folded back over the mounds and Draco placed a second rose on Pansy's resting place.

Suddenly, Hedwig swooped down from the sky and dropped a white rose on Pansy's grave, then Pig dropped a pink rose bud, then Errol, with a little assist from Dumbledore, dropped two more white roses.

More owls flew past, dropping rose after rose after rose after rose. The owls then wheeled around and headed to the owlery.

Draco watched them and then looked down at the profusion of flowers. He glanced up at Dumbledore.

"It would seem your friends in the DA have all heard the sad news, Draco."

"Apparently," whispered Draco, heaving a sigh. Tears were forming in his eyes, but he brushed them away and smiled sadly at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore waved his wand and all of the little white tags on the stems of the flowers flew into his hand. He gave the small pile to Draco.

"So you'll know whom to thank."

Draco nodded again and then he turned and walked swiftly away, breaking into a run after he was through the cemetery gate. The rest followed, slowly and silently, back to the castle.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"I've never understood wakes," Flitwick observed, looking around the Great Hall at the small groups of people, talking quietly to each other. "Either everyone has a grand time, without the guest of honor, or no one speaks above a whisper, fills their stomachs and leaves. It's quite the most bizarre type of gathering."

"I agree," nodded Professor McGonagall. "It almost seems inappropriate under the circumstances of the Parkinsons' deaths. I wish this was over."

"I notice Draco isn't in attendance," observed Snape, looking around.

"Do you blame the boy?" Minerva questioned.

"No. I would be loath to attend myself, if I were he. In any case, his absence is understandable."

Dumbledore joined the teachers, having just said goodbye to the Parkinson relatives and friends, who were now being escorted to the gates by Mr. Filch.

"I'm sure he'll rejoin us at Dinner. He needed some time to himself."

"It was a wonderful show of sympathy and support from the DA, wasn't it?" Professor McGonagall commented. "Who coordinated _that_, I wonder?" She tilted her head, looking at the Headmaster.

"Miss Granger and I, as you suspect, Minerva," Dumbledore informed them. "She contacted everyone, who sent the note tags and I supplied the roses. The house elves worked with the owls that arrived bearing the tags and some of our own school owls to do the flower drop. It was quite an impressive display, if I do say so myself."

"Indeed," replied Severus. "At the very least, it will re-enforce their acceptance of Draco and his change of heart and attitude."

"That should be of some comfort to him, then, don't you agree?" Flitwick looked around at his fellow staff members, who nodded.

"Well, I will see all of you at dinner." The Headmaster smiled at them and took his leave, as the others then drifted off in various directions.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Draco sat upon his bed, the notes spread out in front of him. He was trying to absorb the fact that the sentiments expressed and greetings and words of sympathy were real and heart felt. He knew, deep down, that they were sincere. Otherwise, the lot of them wouldn't have taken the time or made the effort to show their support.

Potter…Harry, had obviously told them everything on the Express home and they'd believed him. If they had any reservations, Pansy's death had erased all doubt that he was really serious about his decision to renounce Voldemort.

'_The 'new' Draco…but still alone. Damn it! Why Pansy? No!'_ He shook his head, angry at himself '_stop thinking that way. _ _Voldemort would use anyone he could, to punish me for my defiance._'

He reached out and unfolded another note and there was Anna's handwriting. Draco smiled. '_Yeah, she'd still be in contact with Harry and Granger…Hermione. I wonder how it's going to be when they all come back? How will the rest of Slytherin House treat me?'_

"Oh, well," he said out loud, "no use worrying about that now; September is a long way off."

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Getting up from his bed, Draco gathered the notes and put them on his night stand. '_I'll finish reading these later, when I can bear it a little better'_ He heaved a sigh and then looked around.

"Think I'll go see what Hagrid is doing," he told his reflection in the mirror on the nearby wall.

He headed up the stairs from the Slytherin dungeon and out into the sunshine. Wandering towards Hagrid's hut, Draco was looking down at the ground, not really watching where he was going and as he rounded a hedge near the paddock, walked straight into Buckbeak's side. He fell backwards, landing flat on his back. He looked up into the golden eyes and swallowed, hard.

"Buckbeak. Sorry about that…my fault."

Buckbeak cocked his head, then turned and walked away. Draco scrambled to his feet as the huge creature wheeled around and regarded him. Draco thought back to that fateful class when he'd been so stupid as to insult this proud animal. Now, he took a deep breath and bowed, slowly, never taking his eyes from Beaky's, waiting. Then, to his relief, Buckbeak lowered his head. Straightening up, Draco took one step closer.

"Buckbeak, I owe you a big apology. Last time we met, I was terribly, unforgivably rude and insulted you and I'm truly sorry."

He bowed his head and waited. After a moment or two, Buckbeak walked over and nudged Draco's arm and burrrr'd at him. Reaching up Draco stroked the beast's neck.

"So, you believe in the 'new' me, too, eh?"

Buckbeak cocked his head, regarded the young man and then stretched out his neck and rested his head on Draco's shoulder and burrr'd again.

Draco put his arms around Beaky's neck and finally let go; crying like he'd never cried before in his life. After he finished and calmed down, Beaky stepped back, lowered his shoulder and bumped Draco with his head, as if to say, "Climb on."

"What? A ride?" Draco sniffed.

The hippogriff nodded. Draco smiled and using the paddock wall, climbed on.

"Wait until Pot…Harry hears about this!"

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Soaring over the lake, all thoughts of death and Voldemort forgotten, Draco reveled in the rush of air, glorious sunshine and the feeling of complete freedom. _This_ is what it felt like, soaring above everything…_free._ He _loved_ it!

As Buckbeak banked gently and descended, Draco waved to Hagrid, who was standing, looking up and watching them. Hagrid waved back, smiling. After landing, Draco slid off and hugged Buckbeak's neck.

"Thank you, Buckbeak. That was great. Let me get you a treat."

Walking over to a box hanging on the paddock railing, Draco opened the lid and took out a dead ferret and turning, tossed it to the hippogriff, who caught it, flipped it up in the air and _crunch, crunch_; downed it, in two bites.

"Beaky and you made up then, eh?" Hagrid came over, carrying a bucket of water, which he put on the ground next to paddock fence.

"Yeah, we have an understanding." Draco smiled.

The huge animal walked up behind him and draped his head over his shoulder, clicking his razor sharp beak.

"No; one's enough. You'll get fat."

Buckbeak raised his head and snorted and then pushed Draco forward, playfully and shook his head. Hagrid laughed and scratched the hippogriff's neck.

"Beaky's a right smart animal, but maybe a wee bit spoiled."

"Where's he been all this time?"

"Well, I suppose it won't hurt for 'ya to know. He was with Sirius Black until he…well, then I brought him back here and hid him in plain sight, so to speak."

"Brilliant. I never suspected, so, now it's my secret, too." Draco beamed.

The clock tower sounded out the hour and Hagrid looked up.

"Blimey, dinner time soon. The day's just fly by, don' they?"

"Let me help you finish the chores, Hagrid, and then we'll head up to the castle. I haven't eaten all day, come to that."

"Oh, tha's not good, Draco. But, what with the funeral and all. Lovely bit with the roses, din't 'ya think?"

"It was the DA. I'll send my thanks to them all. Pansy would have loved it; roses were her favorite flower."

Heaving a sigh, Draco patted Buckbeak's neck and then walked with Hagrid to his hut to help him finish the feeding chores.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Your nephew conducted himself with great poise at the funeral, Bella. Until some owls dropped flowers on the late Miss Parkinson's grave. Poor boy was shattered by that pathetic gesture from his 'friends', I was informed."

"Pathetic _boy_, you mean, Master. If he was a true _Malfoy_, he'd have laughed at their show of 'friendship'," Bella replied, smirking. "Blood traitor _brat_."

"Now, now, Bella, don't be too hard him…that's _my_ job," Voldemort replied silkily, and then threw back his head and laughed, though there was no humor intended. "He's all alone, with _lots_ of time to rethink and regret his decision. _And _wonder how _he_ will meet _his _end. I have _such_ wonderful plans for him, _after_ I've gotten rid of **_Potter_**. This next year at Hogwarts, and it _will_ be the _last _year of Hogwarts, should be _very _entertaining, Bella. We are going to have _so_ much fun: repaying old injuries and insults, tying up loose ends and finishing bits of business. Ah, the plans I have, and they are starting to come together nicely, too."

"When will we attack, Master?"

"_Bella_…what have I told you, time and again?"

"Patience, Master…I must learn patience."

"Yes. You bad, bad girl. 'Crucio'." Voldemort waved his wand and Bella fell to the floor, writhing. Rolling over and looking up at her Master, she smiled. He flicked his wand again.

The Death Eaters in the hall could hear Bella's screams and cringed.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Dearest Mother,

The funeral, yesterday, was small and the service, mercifully short. But the most amazing thing happened. A couple of dozen owls flew down and dropped roses on Pansy's grave. They each had a note attached, from the DA members and Tonks and Anna.

It was a bit overwhelming and I had to get away from the cemetery as soon as I could. I couldn't stop my hands from shaking for a good hour; then I calmed down and opened the notes and read most of them. I'll send thank you notes, of course. (You really instilled THAT in me, over the years, didn't you!) Gives me something to do in the evenings, besides reading, anyway.

I think things will get into a routine now, here at the castle, and I'll be busy and that's a help. Professor Dumbledore said to tell you hello and extend his sympathies to you, as he understands you and Pansy's mother were friends. So, greetings from the Headmaster.

I've been talking with Christopher (he insists I use his first name) and we've had some lively discussions about what I'm doing and he's really become a part of the school, it seems. The other paintings all like him and he's quite funny. Has two beautiful dogs, too, Chester and Beau; they're Labs. Takes them for 'rambles', he calls it. I think that's his way of covering up when he gets lost here in the castle. HA! HA!

Well, it's late and I have to get up at some ungodly hour tomorrow as Professor Sprout needs me to help her transplant something or other that HAS to be done in the early, _early_ morning. She said she'd explain as we work. Another day up to my elbows in dirt and dragon dung. Yippee! HA! HA! again. I'm beginning to understand why Anna was always walking the halls with a big mug of coffee in the morning. It _does_ help.

Hope this note finds you well. Speaking of Anna, have you owled her, yet? Let me know how that goes.

Your loving son,

Draco.

PS

My love to … have you decided on a name yet? ... my little sister.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Narcissa had passed Draco's letter around the table at breakfast and the three women had discussed the difference between Draco's version of the funeral and what had been reported, via an interview with one of the Parkinsons' relatives who attended, in the _Daily Prophet _that Wally had brought from London.

"Honestly, it reads as if Draco practically threw himself into the grave on top of Pansy's coffin." Gwen tossed the paper onto the table. "I know he was probably upset, but I seriously doubt he lost his composure in front of _that _crowd."

"No, he went back to his room and didn't come out for a few hours, after the wake was over and all of the visitors had gone home. Christopher and I talked last night. He said Draco was handling it quite well." Narcissa told them as she put marmalade on her toast. "He's not one to show his feelings in public. Male Malfoy pride, I suppose."

"No, just male macho pride, Cissa; they all think they have to be brave and tough and all of that silliness. If they only realized how good you feel after letting go and having a real, full blown crying session." Anna said, refilling her coffee mug. "Well, be THAT as it may, we need to make a grocery list for your trip to town, Gwen."

"I have it, all written out, right here," replied Cissa, pulling a page of parchment from her pocket. "Dobby, Winky and I worked it up this morning while you two lazy bones slept in."

Gwen and Anna exchanged looks.

"Oooooo, guess she told us, huh?" Anna leaned over and whispered to Gwen.

"Cocky little prego, isn't she," Gwen answered. "Although…_little_ is becoming harder to use as an adjective around her, _round_ being the operative word."

"Better watch it, Gwen, she'll come after you," advised Anna, grinning at Narcissa, who sat there, with her mouth open in astonishment at Gwen's description of her.

"Maybe, but I can still outrun her, if I have to," Gwen answered.

"Try out running a spell and then we'll talk, young lady," Cissa replied, twirling her wand around her fingers and then pointing it at her.

"Point taken, if you'll pardon the pun." Gwen reached out and pushed the end of Cissa's wand away, so it wasn't directed at her. They all laughed.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Ok, well, don't do the shopping in Ollerton, it's too small a town and people will wonder who you are and where you're staying. Better to drive over to Mansfield; then you'll just be another customer in one of those supermarkets. Be sure and come back a different way, don't use the same route twice in a row."

"That bit I know; you've grilled me on 'procedure' before, remember? Here's the question of the day, though: how will I get the trees and the gate open and closed? I can't do magic."

"Dobby can ride with you and wait for you in the van while you shop."

"Anna, I can't leave him sitting there, people will see him. I'll get arrested for animal cruelty or child abuse, which ever they decide Dobby is."

"In that case, Dobby will just have to wait out there by the road, inside the gate, hiding behind the hedge row, until you come back. Dobby!"

"Yes, Missy Anna?"

"Will you ride out to the hedgerow with Gwen, open the gate and then stay there, hidden, of course, until she returns from shopping? It'll mean about an hour and a half or two hours of sitting and waiting."

"Oh, I doesn't mind, Miss. Dobby likes the countryside and I won't be seen by anyone, so I's going to enjoy watching things. I'll stay out of sight, Missy Anna, don't you worry."

"Good, that's settled. Cissa, will you do the honors and change Gwen's hair again. I'd like to see this 'new' look she had when you two were coming here." Anna looked over at Gwen and waited to see the difference.

"Certainly, here goes." Waving her wand, Gwen's hair shortened, curled and turned ginger.

"Good Lord, it's a Weasley!"

They all laughed.

"It _is_ a bit scary, isn't it? I should go to Fred and George's shop like this and complain it's an after effect of their 'Canary Creams'," Gwen suggested as she looked in the mirror.

"Oh, no, no, no! That would just give them ideas for _new_ 'creams'; for changing your appearance as a party favor or some such nonsense." Anna laughed and shook her head.

"Well," Gwen said, picking up the grocery list and reading it. "This shouldn't take long. Ready, Dobby?"

"Yes, Missy Gwen."

"Take your time and keep your eyes and ears open. Not that you should have to worry. Witches don't go shopping in Muggle supermarkets, usually, but be careful, none the less," Anna admonished.

"Yes, Missy Anna." Gwen did a passable imitation of Winky, which earned her a swat on the butt as she passed Anna's chair.

"Cheeky bitch."

"Ha! Look who's talking."

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

An owl landed in the tree outside the kitchen window. Petunia saw it and turning, checked to see what her husband was doing. He and Dudley were watching the telly, so she hissed at Harry, who was bringing the dishes from the dining table and jerked her head, indicating he should look out in the back yard.

Puzzled, Harry set the dishes on the counter, walked through the small glass conservatory and then he spotted the owl. Walking out into the yard, he untied the letter and the owl took wing and disappeared. Harry returned to the kitchen and pointing to the ceiling, silently indicated to his aunt that he was going up stairs. She nodded. Gaining the solitude of his bedroom, Harry opened and started reading the letter.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Harry,

Just a quick note, to thank you for your letter and to let you know I really appreciated the flowers that were delivered and dropped by the owls at the funeral service. I know XGXrXaX Hermione arranged it, and I'll thank her when I write to her. I'm sending notes to everyone who sent a flower. That should occupy my spare time for a while.

The service was short and I skipped the wake. I just wasn't up for that. I decided to go down, after a while, and see what Hagrid was doing and I ran into Buckbeak. And I mean _ran into_ _him_; BANG, knocked me flat on my butt. I apologized, not only for crashing into him (I wasn't looking where I was going) but for what I did in our third year. He accepted my apology!

Then, and I don't mind telling you this, as I'm sure you'll understand; I put my arms around his neck and cried like a baby. It just sort of all came rushing out, all the pain and tears that I hadn't been able to shed until then. I felt loads better afterward and guess what? Beaky took me for a ride, like you did that first time we ever saw him! It was fantastic! Didn't you think so, too, when you rode him? Maybe, when you get back, he'll take both of us for a ride.

Oh, the clock just struck, so I'm going to be late for lunch if I don't hurry. Send a note if you get a chance. And, again, thanks for writing and understanding and all.

Your friend,

Draco

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

About two and a half hours later, Gwen pulled up to the old gate, which swung open in front of her. Driving through, she stopped and opened the passenger side door. Dobby jumped up onto the seat and turned to grin at Gwen.

"Hello, Missy Gwen, you is back quick!"

"Well, it took about as long as I figured it would, by the time I _found_ a supermarket and then bought everything we needed. It won't take as long next time. Oh, I got you and Winky a surprise."

"A surprise, Miss?" Dobby looked around and then his nose twitched. "Is Dobby smelling cheeseburgers, Missy Gwen?"

"Yes, I bought you and Winky a kid's meal each, with a toy, for doing your jobs so well and taking such good care of us."

"But Missy Gwen, that is what we do; house elves takes care of Witches and Wizards. We isn't looking for rewards, Missy Gwen, although I does like getting paid. With my money, Miss, I can buy wool so's I can knit, Miss."

"Ah, I picked up some of that for you, too. We noticed your supply was getting low."

"Oh, Missy Gwen, you is _too_ good to Dobby, Miss. Thank you Miss."

"Don't thank me, Dobby, thank Missy Anna, it was her idea."

"Yes, Miss, when we gets back to the house, Miss." Dobby looked out the windshield. "Oh, 'Alohamora'!"

The wall of bushes in front of them parted and then closed behind them after they drove slowly through.

Soon everyone was unloading groceries and supplies from the back of the van. Later, as Gwen, Anna and Narcissa enjoyed their lunch, Dobby and Winky sat on a bench in the garden, happily eating their special meals and exclaiming over their toys.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Albus Dumbledore walked down to the potions classroom, where he knew Severus would be working, sorting through his potions stores and making his list of supplies he'd need for the coming school year.

As he entered, Severus looked around, mildly surprised to see the Headmaster.

"Good morning, Severus. I see you're busy , but I've brought something I think you'll rather enjoy seeing."

"And that would be?" Severus put down the parchment and quill he had been using to write his lists.

"A letter from Anna." Dumbledore held out the rolled parchment and smiled. "She sent it, enclosed in a letter to yours truly, asking me to pass it on to you. Her owl, Wally, is waiting in my office to take your answering letter back, but don't hurry, he's taking a snooze." Waving a hand, he turned and left the classroom, closing the door behind.

Severus stared at the parchment and then unrolled it as he sat down on the nearest bench.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Dearest Severus, husband of mine,

I finally forced myself to sit and write you a letter, rather than sending a message via Christopher. I'm not the world's best letter writer, so consider yourself special. Of course, you are to me, anyway; that's a given.

Gwen and I have been quite busy; making this place a bit more habitable for us three (I always include Winky – as she is an integral part of this little family). We've been puttering in the garden, weather permitting. Gwen runs _that_ show as I'm hopeless unless given instructions – very _simple_ instructions (dig a hole, put plant into the hole - leaf side up - fill in gaps with dirt and firm down, water, etc.). HA! HA!

Ok, so much for news, now the mushy bit.

I miss you. I miss giving you a hard time at the staff table. I miss sticking my tongue out at you when your head was turned. I miss trying to make you smile in front of the students. And I miss your arms around me and your body next to mine. And your kisses; I think I miss them the most. Well, almost the most, if you know what I mean, hint,hint.

This is the hardest thing I've ever had to endure. At least when I was there at Hogwarts, I could see you, if not hold you. Ah, someday soon, I hope, I'll be with you again, and all of this will be a memory.

Mrs. Severus Snape

Anastasia Snape

I'm like a schoolgirl writing my name to see how it would look on personalized stationary. I know I'm being silly but it's fun in a basic girly way. Humor me and ignore this little paragraph. Simple mind: simple pleasure. HA!

I hope you are feeling well. Don't brood over the little things and get plenty of sleep. This is your wife speaking and fussing at you. And eat your veggies!

How is Draco? Please work with him and be there for him as I know you probably already are. You have the list of spells the DA are proficient in using and the exercises for agility, so you two should have plenty to occupy your time. When Harry returns, he'll be a help, too, I'm sure.

Remus sent us the _Daily Prophet_. I can't tell you how it tore at my heart to see Draco pounding his fists on the ground. And the scowl you gave the photographer! If looks could kill, darling, he'd be six feet under, as I write this.

Well, it's nearly lunchtime, so I will close for now.

Tell everyone I said hello. Oh, wait, you can't, can you? Ok, tell Albus I send my love. I'll have Christopher relay my greetings to the rest.

I'm holding the heart necklace tight to my own heart, thinking of you.

All my love,

Anna

ps

My morning sickness is gone; must be the fresh air and sunshine.

A.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Wally returned with Severus' answering letter the next morning. Anna tore off the string that had bound it to the owl's leg and quickly scanned the tightly written script.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Greeting to Mrs. Severus Snape, also known as Anastasia Snape, my darling wife,_

_Does that satisfy your craving for seeing your new name in print? You're welcome._

_I've read and re-read you letter and I thought something was missing but it was as I was reading the part where you described our pictures in the paper I realized what it was that was bothering me. You hadn't mentioned the Parkinsons, Pansy or Voldemort. Please tell me you're not still blaming yourself for their deaths. IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT!_

_I say that because Christopher told me that you had a rather explosive reaction to the news. I feared as much. Please, darling, talk with him, and with Gwen. DO NOT BLAME YOURSELF! I know you well enough to realize you would do just that. Draco isn't the only one suffering from guilt, it would seem, but neither of you did this, Voldemort is to blame._

_I wish I could be there to hold you in my arms and make you feel better, physically and mentally. Know that if I could, I would. Physically first, I think. (I'm good at ' therapy' I've been told). The 'mentally' bit would take care of itself. Don't you agree?_

_To change to a lighter subject (and speaking of Draco) he has been very busy, occupying his time helping either Hagrid or Pomona Sprout. He's also working on his spells but I believe I'll let Potter do the defensive exercises with him, as he is used to the way you've trained the DA. I wouldn't want to confuse him with directions contrary to your teaching method._

_Now my 'mushy bit', I believed you called it in your letter._

_It's only been a little over a week since we parted, but it seems a lifetime. I miss you, too…terribly. You're better at putting your feelings down on parchment than I. But know I share you sentiments and wish with all my heart that I had you here with me, in my arms. I fall asleep each night, holding the pendant that you gave me in my hand, thinking of you._

_Before I sink into an abyss of maudlin treacle, I think I'll close._

_All my love, my heart and soul,_

_Your husband,_

_Severus._

_ps_

_WHEN did you stick out your tongue at me? We will have a talk about that!_

_S_


	9. Chapter 8 One more chair

**Chapter 8**

**One more chair at the table**

Goodbyes and farewells; leaving the old, familiar places and heading for the next destination. Surprises and new beginnings; with friends, old and new.

**Chapter 8**

**One more chair at the table**

"Good bye, Mother." Hermione hugged her mother and then turned to her father. "Daddy, take LOTS of pictures and send lots of postcards, won't you?" She threw her arms around him and gave him a hug also.

"Of course we will. You have a good time at the Weasley's and help out when you can, especially with the wedding preparations." Her father stepped back and smiled at her.

"Yes, Molly will need every spare pair of hands, I imagine," agreed Mrs. Granger. "It was nice of you to come up to London to see us off and take Hermione back home with you, Ginny…Ronald," she continued, turning to the two teenagers standing there in the airport terminal, looking around with wide eyed astonishment at all of the hustle and bustle.

"No problem; we've never been to an airport before," Ginny replied, knowing Ron was too busy, trying to see everything at once, to come up with any kind of coherent reply. "Couldn't pass up the chance, come to that."

"Yeah, no problem. Blimey, Dad would be over the moon, wouldn't he, Ginny?"

"That's why we didn't tell him we were doing this; can't have him running amok in Heathrow," Ginny agreed, giggling.

"Maybe we'll bring him here as a birthday treat," suggested Ron.

"Are you insane? Mother would skin us alive!" gasped Ginny.

"FLIGHT 1275, NOW BOARDING AT GATE D. FLIGHT 1275, NOW BOARDING AT GATE D."

"That's our flight, dear." Dr. Granger picked up his carry-on bag and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Good bye, honey. Study hard and we will let you know our mailing address when we get settled."

"Right, Dad. Take care. Mother, have a great time." Hermione turned and hugged her mother again.

"Take good care of yourself, dear," her mother replied and then whispered in her ear, "We'll be fine, and you take care of Ron, and Harry, too." Pulling back, she winked at her daughter.

Hermione looked at her mother, then smiled and nodded. Leaning close, she whispered back, "Figured it out, did you?"

Dr. Granger nodded and looked around at her husband shaking hands with Ron and hugging Ginny. "Yes, and we've heard from Professor Dumbledore, too; sent a very informative letter. We'll be fine."

"Of course you will, and busy, too."

Hermione's mother then hugged Ginny and Ron.

"FLIGHT 1275, NOW BOARDING AT GATE D"

"Well, hurry up, you two, or they'll take off without you." Hermione shooed her parents on their way.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

The Grangers shouldered their take-on bags and walked over to the security check point, turning to wave one last time after they had cleared through. Hermione, Ginny and Ron waved back and watched as the Hermione's parents turned and headed down the hallway. Ron put his arm around Hermione and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"They'll be fine, don't you worry." Ginny linked her arm through Hermione's and gave it a squeeze.

"I know. Gee, this must be what it's like to watch me get on the Express every year; how odd."

"This whole place is odd," commented Ron, looking around at the scurrying crowds of Muggles.

"I'm hungry. Let's go to Diagon Alley and find Fred and George and get some lunch, what do you girls say to that?"

"You just want to ride the train and the Underground again, Ron. You're as bad as Dad, sometimes," teased Ginny.

"Well, it _is_ good practice, that. Anna told us to get comfortable using the Muggle transport system, so why not do it now? I'm not that good at Apparating, yet. But I'm going to practice when we get back to the Burrow."

"Right." Hermione had lost sight of her parents, so, brushing the tears from her eyes she turned and looked at Ron and then Ginny. "I think lunch sounds like an excellent idea. Shall we?"

"Yes, let's," agreed Ginny.

The three of them turned and walked away for the departure lounge, to be engulfed and lost from sight in the milling throngs.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X

The liner's whistle blasted, shattering the waterfront quiet, causing gulls to take wing. Quiet, that is, except for the shouts and calls from well wishers on the dock and passengers on the ship, throwing streamers and waving.

Harry stood with Tonks, in her disguise as the travel company lady, and pointed to where the Dursleys were standing at the railing. Aunt Petunia waved her handkerchief and Uncle Vernon raised his hand in farewell. Dudley looked terminally bored, but hungry.

"Think they'll be safe?" Harry asked, waving back to his aunt and uncle.

"We've got two people on board as crew members: their room steward and their table waiter. And two as passengers, who are seated at their table and will be making the same trip, so I dare say they'll get to know each other. They're all from out of the country, so they won't be recognized. Your aunt, uncle and cousin are about as safe as anyone has a right to hope. Better off, safe on that boat..."

"Ship"

"Ship, whatever…than staying here and taking their chances. They seemed to enjoy the ride down here to the…ship, though, didn't they?"

"Are you serious? Being picked up by a chauffeur driven, stretch limousine was the cherry on top of the cake. I think Aunt Petunia had her doubts that the neighbors believed her story about winning a trip but that erased any lingering questions _they_ might have had. And then when Mrs. Figg stopped by on her way back from the market and stood there to wave goodbye, well, it brought tears to my eyes." Harry pretended to wipe away a tear, grinning wickedly.

"Yeah, same tears I had; I was almost bursting with laughter, and it was all I could do not to explode," agreed Tonks, smiling and waving once more at the Dursleys.

Harry waved again, too.

"What are you getting up to then, Harry, with that lot gone?" Tonks asked, casting a sideways look at him.

"Well, I'm going back to the house and start getting ready to leave. I've got about a week to relax and enjoy having the telly all to myself, finish securing the place, tidy the garden of weeds one last time for Aunt Petunia and then, off to Headquarters. And Remus is going to pop in and out a few times to check on me, I think."

"I sneak a peek at the telly, once in a while, when I visit me Dad. It's my guilty Muggle pleasure. I like '_Changing Rooms_'. Watching how it's done, without magic, is a real laugh, but it seems very rewarding to the Muggles, all that hard work."

Harry looked up and waved one last time as the cruise ship slipped away from its moorings. Turning, he and Tonks joined the crowd of well wishers leaving the dock.

"Yeah, they do really work hard but some of those colors they use…ugh!"

"Oh, I don't know, they're just trying to put some pizzazz into people's lives…"

"Pizzazz? That's what it is, huh?" Harry laughed and held the door for Tonks. "Call it what you will, some of those colors are vile!"

"Oh, now that's not fair…"

The door closed behind them and the dock area grew quiet, except for the cries from a circling gull.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Six days later, Harry locked the front door of #4 Privet Drive and turning, handed the keys to Mrs. Figg.

"There you are, Mrs. Figg. I really appreciate everything you've done over the years, and thanks for volunteering to check on Aunt Petunia's houseplants and garden." Harry looked down at the little woman standing in front of him.

"No problem, Harry. I love to putter in a garden and I'll keep an eye on things, as usual." She winked at him. He smiled back, nodding his head.

"Harry!" Remus Lupin called out, as he pulled into the driveway in Dr. Jones' Rolls. "Hello, Arabella!"

"Remus! How are you dear?"

"Just fine, thanks. And yourself?" he asked as he got out of the car.

"Never better, but, I must be off to the market. I need some food for the cats. Well, take care of yourself, Harry."

"You too, Mrs. Figg, and thanks again." Harry gave her a hug.

"See you two later. TA!"

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

As Mrs. Figg trotted off down the street in her house slippers, Remus put Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage into the boot. Harry settled into the front passenger seat and took one last look at #4. He wondered if he'd ever see it again. Would it be burned to the ground, too? Maybe the Dursleys would be lucky and Voldemort wouldn't think them worth the trouble. He hoped so, despite how they'd treated him when he was young. They were his only family, after all. He heaved a sigh and looked over at Remus.

"Ready, Harry?"

"Ready. Let's go."

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Pulling into the garage at Anna's townhouse, Remus pushed the button that closed the big door and turned off the engine of the Rolls. He and Harry hadn't said much on the way to London and as he got out and opened the boot, he was watching Harry out of the corner of his eye. He'd seemed subdued and preoccupied and Remus wondered if there was anything he could do or say that would help him.

"Want to go round the corner for some Chinese take away, before we go to Grimmauld Place?"

"Do you think it's safe? Don't you think this place is being watched?"

"If they are, they just see me coming and going at odd times. I could pop out and get some while you relax, if you'd rather…"

"Nah, thanks for the offer, but I'm not that hungry, to tell you the truth. I'd rather just go on to Headquarters, Remus, and then to Hogwarts, if it's all the same to you?" Harry looked over at his friend.

"No problem; Headquarters it is!"

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

They carried Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage up the brick garden path and into the lower hallway. It was quiet in the house as Harry wandered into the kitchen and gazed around. It seemed odd not to have Winky bouncing around, taking care of everyone.

He walked over to the archway into the conservatory and looked out at the garden. It had been snow covered when he was last here. Now, in mid summer, it was green and lush and full of blooming flowers and plants. He sighed and turned back into the house.

Remus had his trunk and the cage by the fireplace and was reaching up for the jar of Floo powder.

"How is Anna? Have you heard from her recently?"

"Yes, through Christopher. She's a horrible correspondent, but he's good at keeping tabs on her and letting us know the latest news. Actually, she and Gwen have been tending a little vegetable garden they planted."

"Anna? Garden? I thought she was hopeless at it; killed plants left and right." Harry smiled.

"Well, apparently what Anna lacks in gardening skills, Gwen makes up for, so, as far as Christopher can tell, everything is surviving and growing nicely. They're keeping busy and Winky sends her hellos, too, I'm told."

"What a difference six months makes, huh, Remus?" Harry looked around and shook his head.

"Indeed," Remus replied, holding out the jar.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

With a huge puff of green smoke, Remus and Harry emerged from the fireplace in the kitchen of #12 Grimmauld Place.

"**_SURPRISE_**!"

Harry was flabbergasted! The entire room was packed with people, all smiling and wearing silly party hats. The Weasleys were there in full force, with Hermione and Luna in tow. Tonks, Kingsley, Mad-Eye, even Neville and his Gran.

The table was groaning under the weight of a pile of birthday gifts at one end and a huge cake at the other.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Ginny came up and put her arms around his waist and kissed him on the cheek. He hugged her and looked around.

"But, my birthday isn't for another three days," Harry stammered.

"So?" said Ron, as he made his way over to his friend. "Today you're here. Three days from now, when you're at Hogwarts, if we throw a party, you'll miss it. Just being practical, mate; catching you as you pass through, so to speak. That's the surprise bit, get it?"

"I've never had a birthday party," Harry stated, to no one in particular, looking around and waving to Neville and Gran, who were across the room.

"Well then, Harry," Mr. Weasley replied heartily, as he worked his way through the crowd. "What better time to have your first than your coming of age birthday."

Clapping him on the back, he handed Harry a ridiculously embellished paper hat to wear as the guest of honor and steered him to a chair at the head of the table. Molly Weasley threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"Did we surprise you?"

"Yeah, I never, ever expected anything like this. I thought maybe Tonks or Mad-Eye might be here and we'd have lunch or something, but certainly not ...well…" He waved a hand at the table and the gathering of his friends, all smiling at him. "Thanks everyone."

"No problem, Harry." "Really fooled you, didn't we?" "Happy Birthday Harry." "Glad to see you, Harry, dear."

"Important birthday, Harry. Cause for celebration, a bit of fun and some cake, too." Molly was beaming at him.

Harry realized Mrs. Weasley was being overly enthusiastic, perhaps in an effort to make up for all of the other birthdays when he never got a present, much less a party. He gave her another hug.

"Thanks, I really mean it," he whispered in her ear.

"You're quite welcome," she whispered back and then disengaging herself, pointed to the table. "Harry, you've got a lot of presents to open!"

"So I see." Harry shook his head in wonderment as he sat down and surveyed the pile in front of him. "Where do I start?"

"Just grab one, Harry and start opening," Fred called to him. "We can't touch the cake until they're all unwrapped. Mum won't let us."

"So get a move on," added George. "We're starving!"

"Ha! As if..." laughed Harry, as he reached out and picked one at random and opened the attached card. It was from Hermione. Felt like a book, and a heavy one; no surprise, that. But, as he tore off the paper and flipped the book over to see the title, he was startled to read "_The Tales of Sherlock Holmes – the_ _complete collection_". He looked up at Hermione, who shrugged.

"There're only so many books about Quidditch, Harry."

"This is great, Hermione," he laughed, nodding. "I'll enjoy reading these stories. Thanks." He grabbed her hand and pulled her down and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, watch it," Ron growled, then threw back his head and laughed, as did Harry and Hermione.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Ron gave him a new _Chudley Cannons_ t-shirt and Fred and George presented him with a gift certificate to their store.

"It's special, though, mate, as it has no spending limit on it. You're never paying for anything in our store, EVER." George was grinning at him, with Fred standing at his side, nodding.

"Now guys, you don't have to…"

"Harry," Fred intoned with all seriousness, "if it wasn't for you, we'd still be blowing up our room at the Burrow. So, we won't hear any argument against it, understand?"

Fred and George crossed their arms and frowned at him, looking remarkably like their mother when she took that 'attitude' pose, laying down the law. Harry just grinned and nodded.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Harry spent the next ten minutes or so opening his gifts and then was dragged around the table by Fred and George to cut the cake. Taking the first slice, he turned the knife over to Mrs. Weasley and returned to his chair at the other end of the table. Ginny joined him, pulling up a stool and sitting down beside him.

"Here, Ginny."

He offered her a bite of cake, which she took, grinning at him. A bit of icing was on the corner of her mouth, so Harry took advantage, leaning over and kissing her.

"You had a spot of icing, just there." He pointed, smiling at her.

"Oh, well, in that case."

She stuck her finger in the icing on his slice of cake and reaching up, smeared it on his lips. Grinning wickedly, Ginny stood, sat in his lap, put her arms around his neck and gave him a big, long kiss, right in front of everyone. Wolf whistles, clapping and one "GINEVRA WEASLEY!" were heard by the two of them…and deliberately ignored.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Well, take care, Harry." Ron helped him position his trunk in the fireplace.

"Tell Draco we send our greetings." Luna put Hedwig's cage down next to the trunk.

"Will do," agreed Harry, nodding.

"Here are your gifts, Harry," said Neville as he handed Harry a shopping bag, in which his gifts had been placed, shrunken down for portability, of course.

"Thanks, Neville. It was good seeing all of you. And thanks, everyone. This has been a great –almost my birthday- birthday party!" Harry laughed.

"No problem, mate." "Let's do it again, next year!" "Bye, Harry." "Be good, young man."

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Ginny came up and gave Harry a kiss goodbye.

"I'll see you soon," Harry whispered, putting his forehead to her's.

"I know; Bill and Fleur's wedding is coming up quickly, isn't it?"

"Yeah, bet your mum's in her element."

"Isn't she just," giggled Ginny.

"Thanks for the bracelet." Harry raised his wrist and shook the new ID bracelet Ginny had given him, with _I love you, Ginny_ inscribed on the underside, where no one but Harry would see it.

"You're welcome. Bye Harry."

She gave him another quick kiss, held out the Floo powder jug for him to take a handful and stepped back. Harry waved good-bye to everyone and threw down the Floo powder.

"HEADMASTER'S OFFICE!" _POOF_! And he was gone.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"The werewolf Lupin took him away in a Muggle car, Master, heading for London," Wormtail reported, kneeling at Voldemort's feet.

"And thence to Hogwarts. The first sheep into the fold; excellent. More will follow him, shortly. That is all, Wormtail."

"Yes, Master."

Peter Pettigrew backed out of the room and closed the door softly. He knew it was useless, to say nothing of dangerous, to try and listen at the keyhole. He would have loved to been able to remain and hear what the Dark Lord had planned, but that bitch, Bella, seemed to be the only one the Master trusted to any degree at the moment.

"We'll give Potter a few weeks to settle in and relax his guard before we strike again." He paced the floor and then sat down in his chair. "I need to talk with Fenrir, Bella. See that a message is sent to him. Have him come to me at week's end; Friday night, after sundown."

"Yes, Master."

"Perhaps the three of us can spend a pleasant evening Muggle hunting? Would you enjoy that, Bella?"

"Oh, _yes_, Master." Bella looked up at him, her eyes glistening.

Voldemort smiled, although there was no warmth in it. He knew just how to keep Bella in line, how to play to her base instincts. And Fenrir…all he needed was a target, a warm blooded target to be unleashed upon. How would Potter and his friends react? And Twigg-Jones? Would she stick her nose out of her hiding place, after hearing the news of the next attack?_ 'We'll have to wait and see. Patience, ah, patience_.'

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Harry emerged from the fireplace in the Headmaster's office and looked around. Professor Dumbledore was out, apparently, but several of the portraits of the former Headmasters greeted him.

"Thank you, it's good to be back," he replied, smiling at them.

"Hello, Harry!"

Spinning, Harry saw Christopher Jones waving at him from the portrait that had previously hung at the back of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Christopher! What a pleasant surprise. And I've had my share of those, today," he added.

"I heard there was to be a party. Really caught you off guard, did they?"

"Totally! But it was great seeing everyone and I had a wonderful time. Got some terrific presents, too; my first, you know," he commented, as he hefted the shopping bag to show Christopher.

"Well, what did you get, then? Let's have a look." Christopher rubbed his hands together in anticipation of seeing the bounty. "We'd all like to see, wouldn't we?" he added, glancing around at the other portraits, who nodded and craned their necks for a peek in the bag.

"Well, first..." Harry reached in and started showing his new possessions to the watching group.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Dumbledore walked into his office to find Harry holding up his new _Chudley Cannons_ t-shirt.

"Hello, Harry. I am sorry I wasn't here to greet you properly. Ah, a present from Mr. Weasley, I'm assuming?"

"Hello, Professor. Yeah, Ron's trying to convince me to cheer for them. How are you, sir?"

"Fit as a fiddle. And your good self?"

"Full of cake and happy as a clam." Harry smiled at Albus, who chuckled.

"Splendid. Well, why don't you pop down to the Great Hall, as I do believe Mr. Malfoy is waiting to greet you and welcome you back to Hogwarts."

"Excellent! Just let me get this stuff…"

"Oh, I'll have the house elves put it all in your dormitory room, Harry; not to worry."

"Right. Oh, but not this," Harry said, bending over to pick up a box. "_This_ I have to show to Draco."

"Very well, I'll see you in a bit, when we gather for the evening meal."

"Right, Professor," replied Harry, who then turned to the wall where Dr. Jones' portrait hung. "Bye, Christopher. Oh, tell Anna I made it safe and sound, will you?"

"No problem, Harry, I'll just pop over and give her the news. See you later."

"So long. See you downstairs, Professor." Harry headed for the door.

"Yes. In a while, Harry." Professor Dumbledore watched him leave.

"How do you think it will go, Albus?" Christopher leaned on the edge of his portrait frame.

"They'll get along splendidly, now that they share a common cause."

"I think they will, too." Christopher nodded, then pushed himself straight. "Ok, I'm off. TA!"

Professor Dumbledore waved and smiled as Dr. Jones left his frame to go speak to Anna. He walked around the desk and sat down, leaning back, humming to himself.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"It's a what?"

Draco circled around Harry and reached out and spun one of the handles.

"A Foosball table – it's a game. Remus gave it to me for my birthday. We played it a lot at Anna's over the Christmas holiday. Want to have a go?"

Draco looked up and opened his mouth, but stopped, looked down at the strange 'game' and shrugged.

"Sure, why not? How hard can it be?"

"That's what _I_ said before I tried it for the first time. You'll learn."

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Severus, heading to dinner, emerged from the stairway to the dungeons and heard shouts and laughter coming from the Great Hall. The sight that greeted him, as he entered, made him stop in his tracks.

Harry and Draco were jumping left and right on opposite sides of a small table that had handles projecting out of the sides. They were grabbing various ones and twisting and spinning them, seemingly at random.

Around them, observing, sitting on high stools were Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout, Madame Pomfrey and Albus Dumbledore, with Hagrid and Mr. Filch standing to the side, watching also. All of them were shouting encouragement and cheering.

Advancing toward this odd assembly, he could see small figures suspended above the table on the middle of the handles. A tiny white ball was careening back and forth, hit by the spinning figures. Suddenly, the ball was knocked into an opening at the end of the table. Draco threw his hands in the air in triumph and Harry shook his head. The spectators applauded.

"Well done, Draco!" "Excellent reflexes, Mr. Malfoy!" "Tough luck there, Harry." "Bravo!"

"What…is this?" Severus asked when he arrived beside the table."

"Foosball, Professor," Draco answered. "I just scored!"

"That much I surmised. Hello, Mr. Potter. Welcome back."

"Hello, Professor Snape," Harry turned and greeted him, grinning. "I think it was a mistake, teaching Draco how to play. He's a maniac!"

"Right," Draco countered, "who's only scored five goals to your, what, thirty?"

"But you're getting better quickly. I had to work for those last, oh, dozen or so." Harry grinned at Draco.

"Mr. Modesty!" Draco laughed, as did the teachers.

"Where did you obtain this…game?"

"Remus gave it to me for my birthday."

"How…unusual."

"You should try it, Professor," Draco enthused. "Good for hand-eye co-ordination."

"I see. Later…perhaps." Severus turned and walked toward the dining table.

"Goodness, is it time for dinner already?" Professor Flitwick checked his watch.

"Yes, it is. Shall we?" Professor Dumbledore ushered the staff to the table.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Sit here, Harry." Draco pulled out his chair and pointed to the new place setting and chair that had been added at the table.

"Thanks, Draco." Harry sat down and looked around. "This seems a bit odd; I've been alone for a week and now I've got all of you to talk with."

"We're glad to have you back, Harry." Dumbledore smiled at him. "With both you and Draco here, I dare say our table conversations will be a bit livelier. So," continued the Headmaster, as he took his napkin and spread it on his lap, and then clapped, so that dinner appeared on the table. "Tell us what other gifts you received at your surprise birthday party." He reached for a bowl of vegetables and began spooning a serving onto his plate, all the while smiling at Harry, waiting to hear what had happened at Grimmauld place.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

And the cake was delicious," Harry told them, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "I don't know if Mrs. Weasley baked it or not, but it was really good."

"Actually, it was baked here, by the house elves, and delivered this morning, in time for the party," Albus informed him.

"Oh. I'll have to go down and thank them, if that's the case."

"Yes, they'd appreciate that, Harry."

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

As everyone was finishing their desserts, Severus turned to Harry.

"Tell me, Potter, what do you and Draco plan to do with your time, for the remainder of the holiday?" Severus looked at Harry and raised one eyebrow.

"I understand Draco's been doing all kinds of things around the school, so I'll be helping out, too. And we'll spend some time on DA stuff, to get him up to speed. Maybe a little Quidditch; we'll figure it out. To be perfectly honest, Professor, tonight I'm too tired to make any kind of decisions about that. The last week I haven't slept too well, being alone in the house, which was a very odd feeling. All I'm thinking about right now is falling into bed."

"Understandable. I'm sure you two will find plenty to occupy your time. We're glad to have you back, Potter. If you will all excuse me, I have a potion brewing that I must tend to. Headmaster."

"Of course, Severus. Good evening." Dumbledore waved his Potions Master on his way.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Leaving the Great Hall a bit later, Draco and Harry stopped at the base of the marble staircase that led to the upper floors.

"I'm glad you're here, Harry. It's been a bit lonely, as much as everyone has tried to raise my spirits and keep me busy and all."

"Yeah, I understand. We'll have to sit and try to figure out what to do first, tomorrow at breakfast, ok?"

"Right. Well, goodnight, Harry." Draco stuck out his hand.

"Good night, Draco." Harry shook his hand and then turned to head off to Gryffindor Tower. "Oh, damn, I don't know the password!"

"Don't need one." Draco turned back. "You're the only one there, so you get to pick it yourself," Draco told him, grinning.

"Really? Let's see, what would be easy to remember?" Harry looked puzzled as he tried to decide.

"Look, I'll tell you my password, in case you have to come looking for me for some reason. It's 'Tom Riddle's a Mudblood'."

"HA!" Harry laughed. "Ok, well, in that case…I'll make mine…" Harry looked around, grinned wickedly and leaning forward, whispered to Draco, " 'Severus Snape sleeps with a teddy bear'."

"He does not! Does he?" Draco looked thoroughly shocked, until he saw Harry smile. "Oh, it's a joke."

Harry and Draco laughed at the picture that password brought to mind.

"He'd strangle me if he heard, so I better think of something else by tomorrow. I don't want to look at him at meals and just crack up," Harry said, then snickered.

"No, that wouldn't do at all," Draco agreed, chuckling. "See you tomorrow, Harry."

Draco waved and heading down to the Slytherin Dungeons.

"Yeah, see you in the morning, Draco." Harry turned and started up the stairs, still smiling.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

The next morning found Draco and Harry walking down toward Hagrid's hut, chatting away. Draco had told Harry, in great detail, about Narcissa, her accident and the treatment of her wound, while they had breakfast. He was eager to show her off, as today Hagrid was going to turn her and her mother loose to return to their herd, somewhere in the Forbidden Forest.

"There she is, Harry."

Draco pointed to the pair, standing at the other side of the paddock. Starlight whinnied and Narcissa's ears pricked up. She turned and trotted over to greet the two boys. Draco stroked her neck and smiled at her.

"Narcissa, this is my friend Harry. Harry, this is Narcissa." Looking up, he added, "and this is her mum, Starlight."

The mare had walked over, too. She looked at Harry and bobbed her head.

"Nice to meet you two, at last. Draco's told me all about you, of course. How are you feeling, Narcissa?"

The foal turned and showed off her side where the wound had healed and there was just the faintest redness. Her coat was growing back and soon the area would be totally hidden.

"I'm no vet, Draco, but that looks well healed to me," Harry said, petting the little unicorn.

"Oh, yeah, compared to the first time I saw her, it's a total recovery. Ah…what's a vet?"

"Muggle animal doctor…Healer."

"Oh."

Narcissa was poking Draco with her muzzle and he looked down at her.

"What? Oh, right."

Digging in one of the cargo pockets of his pants, Draco pulled out a small apple, which he split, giving the smaller half to the foal and the remainder to the unicorn mare.

"Gee, Draco, it looks as if she's got you well trained," Harry observed.

"Shut up, Potter," Draco replied, giving Harry a little shove. "Oh, alright, I've seen spoiling her a bit."

"A _bit_?"

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. Draco snorted and shook his head, grinning sheepishly.

"Seriously, Harry, I've learned a lot from Hagrid, I'll admit it. I'd probably know even more if I'd paid attention in class instead of always looking for ways to get him in trouble…so I could brag to my father." Draco sighed. "I was such a prat."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Draco. It's all in the past. You've realized you had a chance to change your life and you took it. That's what counts, mate," Harry said, as he scratched Starlight behind her ear. "How is your mum, by the way?"

"Fine. Seems happy; enjoying the garden where she's staying, wherever _that_ is. She's due the beginning of October, so in a bit more than two months, I'll be a big brother." Draco cocked his head and smiled. "That _still_ sounds strange to me."

"I'll bet."

They stood leaning on the railing, watching Narcissa running around the paddock, kicking up her heels.

"Draco?"

"Hummm?"

"Who's going to deliver the baby?"

"What? I…ah…blimey, I don't know. I never even thought about that bit."

"I didn't mean to upset you. It just popped into my head." Harry tried to reassure Draco. "I'm sure she's got it all planned out."

"Oh, sure she has, probably. I'll have to write and ask her, though, for _my _peace of mind."

"Hold on, I just thought of something. I know one of the healers at St. Mungo's who's a good friend of Gwen's. Maybe he'd agree to help, _if_ she needs someone," Harry offered.

"Or, maybe she's contacted the Headmaster and plans on coming _here_ to have the baby, with Madam Pomfrey helping. He _did_ offer her sanctuary." Draco scratched his head, thinking.

"I don't think she'd leave her hiding place to come here. Using the Floo Network or a Port Key doesn't sound like such a good idea when you're getting ready to have a baby." Harry shook his head.

"No, I doubt it would be the way to travel in her condition, and I don't think she'd leave her hiding place and travel by any other means, like the _Knight Bus_, either."

"Look, I've _been_ on the _Knight Bus_ and it was rough on _me_, much less a pregnant woman!" Harry told him. "No, you're right; she'll stay where she is. Let's not get crazy; you just write and ask her. She's probably way ahead of us on this and has everything set up already, whatever _that_ involves."

"Right." Draco nodded, but he still was frowning, a bit worried. Then he shrugged and looked around at the sound of footsteps.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Mornin' lads!"

"Morning, Hagrid." "Hey, Hagrid."

"Come to say g'bye to Narcissa and Starlight?"

"Yeah. She's looking fine, isn't she?" Draco smiled at the foal, which shook her head, agreeing.

"She is, indeed. Right and tight! Well, let's go and let 'em out."

Hagrid went into the paddock, followed by Harry and Draco. They walked across to the far end that reached just into the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid unlatched the gate and swung it wide open. Starlight came up to him and nuzzled his arm. He petted her, gently.

"Take care of this wee one of yours, now, Starlight. I'll be seein' 'ya."

The mare bobbed her head and walked through the gate, then stopped to watch as her foal went up to Hagrid. The big man bent over and shook his finger at her.

"And you, young lady, stay outta them briars, 'ya hear?"

Narcissa shook her head up and down. She then went over to Draco. She looked up at him and blinked her big blue eyes.

"Shameless flirt, that's what she is, Draco." Harry grinned and clapped him on the back.

"Isn't she, just?" He bent down to be level with her. "Goodbye, Narcissa. Don't forget me, ok?"

She shook her head, but her ears pricked up and her nostrils flared. She lowered her head and sniffed at Draco's pocket.

"And she's greedy, too." Draco dug into his pocket and brought out a sugar lump. "I forgot about this. Here, sweety." The foal gobbled the treat down.

"Spoiled _rotten,_" Harry muttered, looking up with great interest at the overhanging branches.

"Shut it, Potter."

"HE! HE! HE!" Hagrid chuckled.

Starlight whinnied and Narcissa trotted off, looking back one more time before they were lost in the deep, dappled shadows of the Forest. Hagrid pulled the gate shut and latched it firmly. The trio walked back toward his hut.

"Think we'll ever see them again?"

"Oh, sure; the herd isn't that far away and they come by every so often. Plus, I bring some of 'em in for classes during the year. I'll let you know when, so's 'ya can stop by and say hello."

"Thanks, Hagrid, I'd like that." Draco smiled up at him.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX


	10. Chapter 9 Practice and plans

**Chapter 9**

**Practice, plans and more practice**

Harry and Draco get started on training, and Severus asks for an explanation of some puzzling events in the past. Potions are bubbling and Neville is spreading his wings, a bit. Life at the Burrow in the late summer is about to change…drastically.

**Chapter 9**

**Practice, plans and more practice**

Dearest Mother,

Harry returned to Hogwarts yesterday and he was very friendly with me, and even kidded with me a bit. I think he is trying to put all the bad feelings we had toward each other behind us and I'll try really hard not to slip back into my old habits. It was easy being a prat, but it takes work to keep my tongue from automatically saying stupid things. Did _I_ just say that? I guess I really have turned over a new leaf, huh?

He will be showing me some of the DA stuff (that's short for Defense Association or as it is more commonly called, Dumbledore's Army) but I've got a lot to learn to catch up. I can see where this will be of help when Voldemort attacks. I'm not too far behind, but I'm glad to have this time with Harry, to learn as much as I can.

Oh, I almost forgot. Harry said something that got me thinking. Where are you going to have the baby? Do you have someone to help you? Remember, Dumbledore offered you sanctuary here at Hogwarts. I'm a little anxious about this although Harry said you've probably had it all planned out for ages. But let me know what you are going to do so _I'll_ not worry, ok?

Harry and I are going out and do some Quidditch practice before dinner, so I'll close and drop this at the owlery on the way to the Pitch.

Love and hugs,

You son,

Draco.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Harry, Draco, Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore sat facing Christopher's portrait, waiting patiently.

"This is weird," whispered Draco.

"It is, a bit," agreed Harry. "But, leave it to Anna to figure out a way of keeping us on our toes."

"Shhhh!" hissed Severus.

The boys grinned at each other and then looked up suddenly, as Christopher appeared at the edge of his frame. He sat down in his favorite chair and consulted a piece of paper he was carrying.

"Ok, here are your instructions: Draco and Harry; use the targeting board for spell practice when you feel like it, as you both seem to have targeting and speed skills up to snuff, according to Severus. However, Draco, you will be receiving a package from _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_, with your DA equipment. Harry will show you how to use them and then practice with the board, again, until you feel confident with you new skill. Severus, Anna will send you the spell needed to finalize the sunglasses. There will be a pair for you, also, Anna said."

"What?" Severus asked, looked puzzled.

"I'll explain it all, Professor. But you two have to promise not to get mad when you finally understand how we did the ribbon bit last spring." Harry grinned. "Well, let me re-phrase that; you can get mad, just no paybacks. Ok?"

"Potter, I'm being sent a pair of these sunglasses _and_ the spell, so your request is a moot point. However, I agree; no paybacks. All I'm really interested in knowing is exactly _how_ you and Longbottom managed to avoid all of us. Professor Twigg-Jones would not reveal anything at the time, so this should be quite informative."

"I agree," Draco added. "That's bugged me for six months, now, that has. I just want to know _how_."

"Ah, but you must remember, Draco, that what is being shown and taught to you is to be used _only_ for defense, at this time. This equipment is unusual, for Wizards, and it _must_ be kept secret. Harry and the DA have not abused their knowledge or misused or betrayed my, and Anna's, trust in them. I expect the same code of silence and conduct from you, as the newest member of the DA."

"Yes, sir." Draco was suddenly very aware of the seriousness of what he was being made privy to.

"Draco, wait until you hear what Fred and George had in mind for the sunglasses."

"What?"

Harry whispered in Draco's ear and Draco's eyes got wide. He looked at Harry and mouthed 'no!' Harry nodded and grinned. Draco shook his head.

Christopher laughed. "Yes, well, _those_ two rascals and their devious minds not withstanding, let me continue…Ah…oh, yes, Harry, Anna wants you to get cracking on agility drills with Draco. Use the cube, the balls will increase speed automatically to match his progress. Don't push him too fast and do some practicing yourself."

"Right." Harry nodded.

"Severus."

"Yes, Christopher?"

"You, too."

"Too what?"

"Agility practice. Anna wants you to join in. She says you're not as quick as you used to be."

"Not as…how _dare_ she? You can tell her that I…"

"Now, now, don't kill the messenger. I'm just relaying her suggestions," Christopher held up his hands defensively. "She said you'd protest, but to remind you of your failure to elude her flying tackle….and I, personally, would _love_ to hear the details about _that_ encounter."

"I'll tell you later, Christopher. You, too, Harry," volunteered Draco, who then gave in to a fit of giggles at the look he was getting from Severus. Harry was looking intrigued and Albus was studying the ceiling with great interest. Severus shot them all evil glares, then crossed his arms. He looked up at Christopher, who winked. Severus shook his head in resignation and snorted.

"Humph! Very well, if she thinks it would be of benefit to our plans, I will take her suggestion."

"Excellent; she'll be pleased. Now, Albus…"

"Yes?"

"You have an assignment, also. Well, a suggested activity, actually."

"Splendid! What would that be?" The Headmaster sat up straight, rubbing his hands together, eagerly anticipating Anna's idea for his involvement.

"She wants you to consider the question of Draco's safety when the Slytherins return. If…and she thinks this is highly probable…one or all of his dorm roommates are under an _'Imperious'_ curse, how do we protect him without letting them know we're aware of their plans? How could we discern what those plans would be and what precautions can we take to insure Draco's wellbeing?"

"I'd like to know that, myself," Draco whispered to Harry, under his breath.

"Silence." Severus hissed.

"I see. Tell Anna I agree with her concern and assumptions and that I _have_ been studying the problem, briefly, already." Albus smiled. "Great minds move in similar circles, it would seem."

"She said you would have thought about this, but wanted to mention it to you, just the same."

"Knows me too well, our Anna." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Do you really think they'll try something?" Harry blurted out and then slapped his forehead. "What a dumb thing to ask. Sorry."

"Not dumb, you just beat me to it." Draco laughed. Looking from Albus to Christopher, he added, "It's not a matter of _if_, is it, but _when_? And _what_ or _how_?"

"I shall be putting my mind to this task and study all of the possible situations. I will try to come up with a plan and/or a solution before term starts. Tell Anna that I accept my assignment."

Severus shook his head.

"The woman has no shame; bullying the lot of us from her hiding place. She never ceases to amaze, does she?"

"I agree, Professor. Can you imagine the bullying she'd be doing if she was here in person!" Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "Regular Sergeant Major, that one!"

"She can't be that bad, can she?" asked Draco, looking from one to the other. As a group, they all nodded. "Blimey!" He glanced up at Christopher. "Don't tell her that last bit, Ok?"

Christopher crossed his heart. "Sacred, I assure you." He stopped, winced and standing, leaned part way out of the frame. "What my dear? Oh, nothing…just guy stuff." He came back into the frame. "Her hearing is too good, by half," he whispered.

Albus chuckled, Harry nodded, Draco snorted and Severus shook his head. But there was a gleam in his eyes and a slight smile on his face.

"Well, if that's all then, Christopher?" Albus asked.

"Yes," checking his list, he turned and smiled at them. "That covers everything I had written down."

"Splendid. Harry, why don't you take Draco up to the seventh floor and show him the cube Anna mentioned."

"Sure. Come on, Draco. You're going to love this."

The two boys left the office, chatting, clattering down the spiral stairs, the door closing behind them.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Christopher," Albus turned to the portrait and asked, "is Anna alone right now, talking to you?"

"Yes, Gwen's outside, sunbathing, I believe. Winky is somewhere in the house, but I'm not sure where."

"Good. Severus, I think it's time we let Christopher and Anna know what we have hidden here at Hogwarts. I think it will help them to know that all is not as bleak for Draco as it appears. It might help Anna in her thought processes, too, if this one misconception was corrected."

"And help her to shake her feelings of guilt, so she can concentrate on other problems." Severus added.

"Exactly." Albus looked up at the man in the portrait. "Christopher, Pansy Parkinson is not dead; she was given a potion, the 'Draught of the Living Death' by Voldemort. In the hopes, we've surmised, that _we_ would be the ones to accidentally kill her; either by burying her alive or burning her alive, if cremation had been the family preference. She's hidden in the hospital wing. Draco, Minerva and Hagrid had their memories altered to make their grief genuine to everyone and to perpetuate the assumption that she had died with her parents and is now buried in our cemetery."

"Good Lord. But, how will you awaken her. I remember reading about that potion, Severus, and I'm assuming you don't have an antidote or you would have administered it, correct?"

"Correct," Severus nodded. "Voldemort never orders the antidote."

"But…"

"Christopher," Albus interrupted, holding up his hand. "She will awaken when Voldemort dies, if all goes well and Harry is successful. That is why we are working so hard to prepare him, although, ultimately, it _is_ his destiny to face Voldemort _alone_, in what will be a fight to the death. When he succeeds in ridding our world of Voldemort and if he's still alive himself, there will be even more cause for celebration; when Pansy awakens and she and Draco are reunited."

"I see. Well, I'd better go and tell Anna a _good_ news secret, eh?"

"Exactly," Albus replied, smiling at Christopher. "But, I don't think it should go any farther, do you?"

"No, I suppose not. It doesn't concern Gwen, at this point, but I'll leave that up to Anna. Agreed?"

"Agreed; talk it over with her."

"Wait," Christopher stopped and looked at Albus, "What happened, exactly. You know Anna will want the details."

Christopher leaned forward and listened intently as Albus related the events in the hospital wing. As the story unfolded, Severus found himself wishing he could be the one to tell Anna the news. At least he had the satisfaction of knowing her heart would be a little lighter, with the burden of guilt over the incident lifted. Christopher finally left to talk with Anna and Severus excused himself to go to the fifth floor and see what Harry and Draco we doing.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

'_Not as quick as I used to be? That cheeky little…wife of mine has a lot of nerve_.' Severus thought as he climbed the stairs. '_But, it wouldn't hurt to stay in shape, I suppose. Which is just what she wants, the conniving wench'_ he smiled to himself, shaking his head. '_I wonder if her changing shape is responsible for the sudden interest in mine?'_

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

All thoughts of Anna left his brain when he entered the Room of Requirement and had his first look at the "cube".

"Merlin's Beard."

"It sure is something, isn't it, Professor?"

"It _is_ something but _what_ that something might be, I'm _not _quite sure, Mr. Malfoy."

They stood and watched as Harry ducked and dodged the half dozen tennis balls that were zooming around the inside of the cube, bouncing off of the walls and ceiling and careening in every direction.

He easily avoided being hit, and then caught and dropped the balls in the box by the door as he exited.

"See, Draco, that's how fast you'll be moving in, oh, a month or two. Hi, Professor."

"Potter."

"Harry, I almost got knocked unconscious with two balls in there, there's no way…"

"Draco, we _all_ said that when Anna first showed us and she had crates and chairs as obstacles, too."

"Very inventive, your Professor Twigg-Jones," Snape observed as he walked around the cube, running his hand over the surface. "What is this? It doesn't feel like glass."

"It's Plexiglas; plastic, heavy duty plastic. Muggles use it instead of glass, less chance of breakage. They don't have 'Reparo' to use, remember."

"Ah, true." He rapped the wall with his knuckles. "Humph, seems resilient enough."

"And very hard when you run into it, which happens to everyone, a time or two, while you're practicing," Harry added.

"Don't I know it," agreed Draco, rubbing his elbow.

"Give it a go, Professor?" Harry looked at Severus and tilted his head, reminding Snape all too readily of his bride's favorite way of looking at people. "How about starting slow, like Draco; just two tennis balls, but at spell speed?"

"Very well, Potter, I think I can manage not to embarrass myself too badly if you take pity on an old man like myself and start me off with the minimum." Severus replied as he took off his coat and stepped through the door into the cube. "Time limit?"

"Two minutes."

"Fine."

Harry tossed two of the neon green tennis balls into the cube and shut the door. He and Draco watched as Severus spun and ducked and avoided been struck, with a close call or two until the time was up. Snape caught the careening tennis balls and dropped them into the storage box as he exited the cube.

"Quite an ingenious training method, Potter; I must send word to Anastasia that I didn't make a fool of myself, as she thought was going to happen."

"Want to try with the crates and six balls?" Harry asked innocently.

"Perhaps I should work up to that, with Mr. Malfoy. I don't think I could do quite as well if I tried too much too soon. After all, I'm considered 'out of shape' remember?"

"I don't think you're out of shape, Professor," said Draco, "but maybe a 'refresher course' of training might be the ticket, hum?"

"Exactly, Mr. Malfoy," agreed Severus. Turning to Harry, he conjured three chairs. "Now, Mr. Potter, I think you owe Mr. Malfoy and me an explanation about the sunglasses. Have a seat, won't you?"

Indicating the chairs, he sat down, leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Yeah," said Draco, plopping down and facing Harry. "I'd like to hear that one, myself."

"Right. But, remember, you promised, _no_ pay backs."

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"And your spell missed Neville by this much," Harry explained, holding his fingers about eight inches apart. "So, your hunch was correct, Professor, but so was mine and I acted on it first and, as it turned out, just in time."

"So it would seem." Severus was inwardly laughing at how Slytherin-like Potter's thought processes were at times. "Thankfully, we are now all on the same side, as I see that you're becoming a rather formidable opponent, Potter. All of the D.A. is, if they've kept pace with _your_ training."

"Thank Anna, it's her instruction that's fine tuned the D.A."

"Indeed."

"I'm in big trouble, if you think I can learn all that stuff in two months." Draco looked at Harry, slightly bewildered.

"You'll do just fine, Draco. We started out in the cube at slow speed, but I chucked you in there with spell speed and you didn't have any trouble. Being a Quidditch player seems to be an advantage; quicker reflexes. You're ahead of the game already, so relax, enjoy, work your way up and then, like Anna says, it becomes second nature."

"I'm still a little anxious about the D.A. accepting me."

"Not to worry; they're a good bunch and I'll set them right if they have any doubts."

"Your fellow Slytherins are what is concerning me, Draco. Crabbe and Goyle especially, as Voldemort would not hesitate to use them, with the promise that they could redeem their family names, in a plot to eliminate you."

"I figured the same thing, sir, but what can I do?"

"Move out, to separate quarters; maybe there's a guest room somewhere in the castle?" Harry suggested.

Draco shook his head. "I can't move out of Slytherin; that would show we're expecting something to happen. But I'm going to be awfully damn vulnerable down there alone in our dorm room with those two _and_ Theo and Blaze."

"Not necessarily. I believe the more it looks as though you aren't suspicious of them, Draco, the more likely they are to slip up and reveal some hint of their plans."

"Not without a good dose of Veritaserum," snorted Harry.

"It's illegal for the faculty to administer that to students, as you well know, Potter." Snape rubbed his eyes, trying to think. "Pity, too."

"Does the law say anything about fellow students slipping a drop or two into their mates' food or drink?" Harry asked, with one eyebrow cocked.

Draco turned and looked at him, mouth agape. "Harry, are you _sure_ you weren't supposed to be in Slytherin?"

"Loopholes, Draco, always look for loopholes. They're small but if you can just … squueeeezze … through, you might find the solution to your problem." Harry beamed.

Severus stared at Harry with undisguised wonder. Then he shook his head.

"You've been hanging out with Anastasia _entirely_ too much, Potter, if your thought patterns are getting _that_ devious." A smile played across his face. "I always suspected she was contagious."

"Would Professor Dumbledore agree to something as underhanded as giving them Veritaserum?" Draco wondered. "I don't want to get expelled. I'd be dead before I made it through Hogsmeade."

"We'll have to wait and see what solution the Headmaster has thought up and then we can offer our suggestion. But why don't you two talk over the how and when, until we're told it's _not_ allowed, hum?" Severus looked back and forth between the two. "Who knows, it might be our _only _option. We _are_ in a war, after all."

"Right." "Yes, Professor."

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Dearest Draco,

Received your owl this morning and am happy to hear about Harry's arrival. I'm so glad you two are getting on so famously, as I know you were a bit anxious on that score. Don't worry about your 'old' habits; they will diminish as you interact with the other members of the DA this fall term.

Now, to answer your question; yes, I have everything under control for the birth of your sister. I have had excellent pre-natal care since I went into hiding, and I know you'll rest easy, knowing I'm well looked after.

Now…are you sitting down? It's been decided you should know, not where I'm hiding, but with whom. Yes, you read correctly, I said with whom. I'm staying with my secret keeper and her step-daughter. Ironically they are in hiding from Voldemort, too.

I'm with Anna and Gwen. Dobby and Winky are here, too, taking good care of all of us. So, the cat's out of the bag. **HOWEVER, this is our secret!** You can't tell Harry or Severus or Professor Dumbledore that you know. Just tell Harry you heard from me and that I'm being looked after and that everything is in order for the birth. It's about six weeks away, you realize, and then you'll be a big brother! I hope she's as good a baby as you were. We'll let you know as soon as it happens, ok?

I want to get this back to you as soon as possible, so I'll close now.

Love and kisses,

Mother

P.S. Christopher has been told that you know, so, in an emergency you can go to him to contact me.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Fenrir."

"Master."

"A good hunt?"

"Yes, Master. Bella and I did indeed satisfy our…requirements for the evening."

"Splendid." Voldemort turned and began to walk through the woods. "Come. Walk with me."

"Certainly, Master."

"We will talk of the plans I have for ridding us of the last of the Prewetts."

"Ah…my dear Molly."

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Dear Harry,

Just a quick note to tell you the news: Ron and I got letters today from Hogwarts and we're Head Boy and Head Girl this year! Isn't that terrific! Ron is so surprised and Mrs. Weasley is over the moon, with a third Head Boy in the family.

And Ginny is the new Gryffindor Girl's Prefect! We haven't heard who the new Boy's Prefect is, but I'm betting Colin.

Hope you and Draco are getting along ok. Send us some news when you get a chance, or I'll just see you at Bill's wedding, huh?

Your friend,

Hermione

p.s.

Ron and Ginny say Hi! too!

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Did you find what you were looking for, young sir?" inquired the clerk.

"Oh, yes, yes, I did, thank you." Neville Longbottom glanced up from the book he was leafing through. "This was the last one on my school list."

"Excellent. Would you like me to ring these up for you?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm just going to look for one other book and then I'll be right over to pay you."

"Take your time, sir; I'll just hold these for you at the counter."

It was relatively quiet in _Flourish and Blotts_. The crowds of students and their parents, shopping for the new school books they'd need at start of term, wouldn't be invading the shop until this coming weekend and the following week.

Neville had decided to do his school shopping on his own, as he was of age and had undertaken the trip a bit early to avoid the crowds. It was a birthday treat to himself and he was going to splurge his birthday money on a particular reference book on Herbology that Professor Sprout had recommended.

His Gran had agreed he was old enough and responsible enough to go to Diagon Alley on his own. And, to tell the truth, he was having to time of his life. He'd wandered past the different shops, stopped in to say Hi! to Fred and George Weasley at _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_ and had managed to escape without incident.

Now he was exploring the bookshop, puttering along the shelves, occasionally pulling a book out to give it a quick peek. However, he was looking for a specific edition, a pocket field guide: _Magical Plants of Great Britain and Ireland_. It should be right about….'_Yes! Here it is'_ he thought triumphantly as he reached up and plucked the slim volume from the next to top shelf. '_Perfect!_' Neville was pleased he found it at last.

He paid for his purchases, arranging for his school books to be delivered to his Gran's house. Turning left after exiting _Flourish and Blotts,_ Neville started walking along Diagon Alley toward the _Leaky Cauldron_ for an early lunch. He had his head down, turning the pages of his new field guide when he heard someone call his name.

Spinning around, he looked up to see Luna Lovegood coming toward him.

"Luna!" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"Popped into Dad's office…he forgot his lunch and I saw you from the window, coming out of the bookstore." She pointed back down Diagon Alley to an upper story of one of the shops. "Thought I'd come and say Hi…Hi!" She smiled at him.

"Hi yourself!" Neville grinned. "Come with me and have some lunch, won't you?"

"Oh…Ok, sure."

He held open the door of the Leaky Cauldron and they found a table in the corner of the busy inn.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Now, stir it slowly, counterclockwise, for ten complete circles. Stop. Count to ten and then stir three times clockwise," Eileen Snape instructed from her perch on the high stool next to the fireplace.

"Are you sure that my being a Muggle won't mess this up?" questioned Gwen, a large spoon poised over the small cauldron.

"The cauldron won't know or care who is fiddling with its contents and I'm going to view your inexperience as a teaching opportunity, so, stir away, dear."

"Okie dokie."

Gwen concentrated on counting as she stirred the slowly bubbling mixture, just as Eileen had told her.

"There, now what?"

"We wait three weeks and add this mixture to the large cauldron. There's a final brewing period after which some last minute ingredients are added, mostly to make the flavor palatable, and then we bottle it."

"Cool. Do we know the dosages?"

"Yes; it's all written down in that potions book on the table. Finding enough vials is going to be the tricky bit. It's going to be a goodly number if my calculations are correct"

"Let me work on that. I just need to know the dosage sizes to match up with some containers that I have in mind. I'm thinking that maybe bottles or vials aren't the solution. I know you can do charms on them to make them unbreakable but, they could still clink together and make too much noise. SO, maybe we should look for a Muggle solution to this magical problem. I'll do some checking on my next shopping trip. I'll bring back several samples and we'll see which ones would work best."

Eileen smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I agree, we should have this planned out as soon as possible, one less thing to worry about. It wouldn't do to let it sit for too long, without being bottled after brewing is done, come to that."

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Gwen?" Narcissa called down from the kitchen. "Lunchtime."

"Be right there, Cissa." Gwen looked up the stairs. "Outside or in?"

"In, I'm afraid; it's raining and even with the umbrella, the wind is blowing a bit too much."

"Oh, well, in it is. Be right up." Gwen turned to the ghost, who was checking the flame under the simmering cauldrons. "See you later, Eileen and thanks for letting me help this morning."

"My pleasure. Perhaps being a Potions teacher runs in the family, eh?"

"Indeed; now we know where Severus got his teaching genes, don't we?"

"My dear, I don't think Severus would be caught dead in blue jeans! And what do his clothes have to do with teaching?"

"No, no," laughed Gwen. "I was using a Muggle term, g-e-n-e; it means he inherited the love of potions from you."

"Oh, I see. You had me worried for a minute. But, yes, I see what you mean. Couldn't keep him away from my cauldrons; always wanting to stir something or chop ingredients, just mucking about, in the way, underfoot, until I'd let him do something, _anything_ to keep him busy."

"He'd have made a great research scientist, if he'd been born a Muggle."

"Merlin's Beard! What a dreadful thought!"

"I suppose it is rather frightening, isn't it?"

They both giggled and then Gwen went up the stairs for lunch, as Eileen drifted up the chimney.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Ginny, Hermione and Ron came running down the stairs and headed for the door.

"And just where are you three off to then?" Molly Weasley stood, hands on hips, eyeing the teens.

"Out to the orchard, for a bit of target practice before lunch, Mum." Ginny skidded to a halt and turned to answer her mother.

"Oh, alright then, but keep an ear cocked, as your brother Bill and father will be home for lunch soon. I'll give you a shout."

"Splendid, Mother dear," said Ron, as he grabbed his mother and spun her around, then ducked out the door before she could swat at him with her tea towel. He nearly collided with Fleur, who was carrying in a basket filled with fresh vegetables. "Oh, sorry. Here," he gasped, taking hold of the door and swinging it wide open.

"Merci, Ronald," she replied, smiling, heedless of the effect that still had on him. It wouldn't matter who his other brothers ever married, Fleur was always going to be his favorite sister –in –law.

"Come _on_ Ron," Hermione sighed, taking his hand and gently pulling him away from the door, shaking her head, a smile on her face. Ginny giggled.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Fleur was helping Molly set the table on the brick terrace beside the house, where the family liked to eat lunch on hot summer days. It was shady and caught what little breeze there was, wafting through the trees surrounding the Burrow. As they worked, the conversation centered on the impending wedding; only days away, now, and approaching fast.

"I am so glad we are having ze small wedding, It iz too much, with ze "grand celebration". I am 'appy to just have our two families."

"It will be lovely, though, dear. You and Bill have been very through in your planning and we'll have a grand time, small wedding or not," Molly assured her, smiling.

"Did I hear my name being tossed about?" Bill Weasley appeared around the corner of the house, with a rose in each hand for the ladies.

"Oh, Bill, how pretty." Molly took hers and standing on tip toe, planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Bill…cheri…how sweet!" Fleur hugged him and lifted her lips to his.

"I couldn't come to lunch without something for the two prettiest ladies in my life."

"What about Ginny and Hermione?" Molly asked.

"Teenaged girls don't count, but don't tell them I said that." Bill looked around. "Where are they and Ron, anyway?"

"Out in the orchard, target practicing."

"Oh. I think I'll wander over there and see how they're doing. And get out of _your_ way."

Bill reached across the table and grabbed some carrot sticks, narrowly avoiding a slap on his hand from Fleur."

"You'll spoil your appetite," chorused Molly and Fleur, who then looked at each other and giggled.

"I'll keep that in mind," Bill answered, waving over his shoulder as he wandered toward the end of the yard and the opening in the hedgerow that led to the orchard.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

What he saw when he entered the orchard amazed him. Ron, Ginny and Hermione were systematically shooting at and hitting a row of apples that had been lined up on a long horizontal branch of one of the oldest trees. Not only were they hitting the apples, they weren't standing still and aiming, but were walking, spinning, passing and circling each other and taking just a split second to aim and shoot. Ron spotted his brother and grinned.

"Hey, Bill!"

"Hey, yourself. What are you three doing, then?"

"Target practice; its part of Anna's plan. Muggle tools for Magical defense."

Bill just shook his head.

"Here, try it." Ron handed his slingshot to his eldest brother. "It _is_ an acquired skill, though."

Bill took aim and let fly. He missed the apple he had aimed at by a good three feet.

"Humph! Give me another one," Bill growled, putting out his hand.

"Here."

Ginny and Hermione were watching, smiles on their faces. Bill shot again…and missed.

"Damn."

He put out his hand and Ron silently handed him another ball, not saying a word. Bill aimed, carefully and…missed, but only by inches.

"There you go, Bill. Another dozen or so and you might actually, probably, maybe hit something, that you were sort of, kinda aiming at."

"Shut it, baby brother."

"You're no worse than we were when we first started practicing," Ginny reassured him, grinning. "Ok, maybe a bit worse."

That smart remark earned her an evil look and growl, and then Bill threw back his head and laughed.

"Ok, smarty, show me _your_ technique."

He handed Ron back his slingshot and folded his arms, preparing to watch the show.

"Well, Anna told us…"

A piercing scream tore through the air.

"Fleur!"

Bill spun and ran to the edge of the orchard, the trio right behind him. What they saw froze their blood.


	11. Chapter 10 Don't Panic! Yet

Chapter 10

**Don't Panic! Yet**

The Floo connection to St. Mungo's gets a lot of traffic from Ottery St. Catchpole. Neville and Luna don't panic, but do manage to put two and two together. The word gets out, decisions are made and secrets are revealed.

**Chapter 10**

**Don't panic! Yet**

Two Death Eaters were holding Fleur, who was struggling wildly and another big Death Eater was bending over Molly Weasley, who lay on the brick terrace, cringing away from him, as he threw back his hood revealing his face.

"FENRIR!" Bill gasped and instantly Disapparated, only to reappear directly behind the werewolf, jumping onto his back and wrestling him to the ground. Molly screamed and rolled out of the way as the two men fought, knocking over the table and scattering the chairs.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny didn't hesitate, but took aim with their slingshots, pelting the two Death Eaters holding Fleur, so that they started yelping and looking around, not understanding what was hitting them or where their attackers were.

Fleur took advantage of their confusion and freed herself from their grasp, grabbed her wand and helped Molly to her feet. She tried to aim at the huge man attacking Bill but the two Death Eaters who had held her pulled their wands out, so she and Molly had to defend themselves.

"I'm going to help." Ron pulled his own wand and Disapparated.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, and then looking toward the Burrow, saw Ron emerge from the kitchen, behind the Death Eaters who were dueling with Fleur and his mom.

Realizing they were caught in a crossfire, the Death Eaters glanced at each other and Disapparated. Looking around cautiously, Ron advanced, and then ran forward to where Fenrir and Bill were rolling on the ground. He shot a stunning spell that hit the werewolf, but it seemed to have little or no effect.

Fenrir looked over his shoulder at Ron, as Molly and Fleur also came toward him, wands out. He roared in rage, turned and viciously slashed Bill; once, twice, three times, with his long yellow fingernails, slicing Bill's face and neck, and then he bent and bit him on the neck. Bill yelled out in pain and with a mighty effort, shoved the werewolf away. Molly, Ron and Fleur shot multiple spells at Fenrir and finally blasted him off of Bill. Fenrir rolled over and Disapparated.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Molly and Fleur ran to Bill as Ron spun around, wand at the ready, keeping guard. Ginny and Hermione came tearing across the yard and joined him, their wands out.

"We have to get Bill to St. Mungo's!" Molly looked up, terror in her eyes.

"Bill! Bill!" Fleur was bent over him, her face close to his, trying to keep him conscious.

Hermione knelt on the other side of Bill and putting her hand on Fleur's shoulder, she shook her gently.

"Fleur! Help me! Let's get Bill onto a stretcher! We have to get him to St. Mungo's!"

Her voice seemed to get through to the distraught girl.

"Oui, oui, oh, mon ami, mon cheri." She clung to his hand as she stood. Hermione conjured Bill onto a stretcher.

"Should we Apparate?" Molly looked down at her wounded son. "I don't think I can concentrate properly."

"Use the Floo, Mum," Ginny suggested as she put her arm around her Mother's shoulder.

"Yes, yes, that's probably best."

Hermione maneuvered the stretcher through the door, into the kitchen and over to the fireplace. It just fit, with Molly on one side and Fleur on the other. Hermione then reached over and took the pot of Floo powder out of its holder at the side of the fireplace.

"Wait!" Ginny wet a clean tea towel and laid it over Bill's face and neck. "It'll keep the soot and cinders out of his wounds."

"You three follow us."

"Right, Mum."

"Be careful, and come quickly!"

"Yes, we'll be right behind you, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione reassured her.

Molly and Fleur both took handfuls of Floo powder, grabbed hold of the stretcher and throwing down the powder, called out together, "St. Mungo's!"

XoXoXoXoX

Ron came in the kitchen door.

"I think they're gone."

"But for how long?" Ginny replied in a small voice.

"Let's not take any chances; we'll get our stuff and get out of here." Hermione suggested.

"Where should we go, to St. Mungo's or the Ministry to find Dad?" Ron wondered aloud.

Just then they heard a noise outside. Wands out, they spun to face the door.

"_What in the…_?" They heard Arthur Weasley exclaim. "**_MOLLY_**?"

Going to the door they saw him, wand out, surveying the wreckage of the picnic lunch and the blood splattered on the bricks.

"Dad!"

Ginny ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"Ginny!" Looking up, he saw Ron and Hermione, wands out, standing in the door. "Ron, what happened?"

"Death Eaters attacked, Dad. Fleur and Mum have taken Bill to St Mungo's. Fenrir got Bill pretty good."

"_Fenrir_?" Arthur went pale and sat down heavily on a chair.

"Who _is _Fenrir?" Hermione asked.

Ginny opened her mouth and then closed it, tears in her eyes, shaking her head. Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulder, but just pressed his lips together, scowling.

"Hermione," said Arthur, quietly, taking a deep breath and looking up at her, tears in his eyes, also. "Fenrir Greyback is a werewolf…"

Hermione clamped a hand over her mouth.

"He's a servant of …Voldemort. It was Fenrir who bit Remus when he was a child."

"But he wasn't transformed. Will that still mean…"

"I don't know. We'd better get to St Mungo's and see what's happening."

"Mum expects us to follow her, but we're going to get our backpacks, like Anna told us, Dad."

"Fine. I'll wait here. Hurry, please." Arthur stood and gazed around, looking slightly lost.

XoXoXoXoXoX

The three teens turned and ran into the house, pounding up the stairs. They stopped on the landing, to catch their breath and decide what to take with them.

"Do you think we'll come back here tonight or anytime soon?" Ginny asked.

"We might be staying in London for a bit, depending on how badly Bill's hurt," Ron reasoned.

"Maybe we should take all of our school stuff, just in case; they might come and burn down the Burrow, like they did to Malfoy Manor," Hermione said, trying to think ahead. "Just to be safe, I mean."

"Ok, but let's make it fast." Ron turned and headed up the stairs to his room.

Ginny and Hermione threw clothes and books into their trunks, slammed the lids shut and Hermione shrank them down to the size of biscuit tins, which they shoved into their bags.

They sprinted to the top of the Burrow to Ron's room, just in time to see him slam his trunk closed. Hermione did the same spell and he watched as she threw his mini trunk into his backpack.

"Here, 'mione, do this, too." He grabbed and held up his broomstick, which he then dropped into a pencil box for safe keeping, stored in a side pocket. "Well done! Ok, let's get downstairs."

"Wait! I have to alert everyone."

Pulling out her coin, Hermione tapped it twice with her wand. Ron and Ginny immediately felt theirs vibrate and heard a tone. Pulling their coins out, they nodded.

"Works just as Anna planned." Ron smiled ruefully.

"Hope it won't panic anyone." Ginny tapped her coin and put it back in her pocket.

"We'd better try to get the word out as soon as we can." Hermione put her wand away and picked up her knapsack.

"Maybe we should go to Headquarters," Ginny suggested.

"After St Mungo's," said Ron, picking up his bag.

Clattering down the stairs, they found Mr. Weasley standing in the door, leaning on the jam, shoulders shaking.

"Oh, Dad." Ginny ran to him and put her arms around him. He hugged her tight, and then straightened up, wiped his eyes with his sleeve and turned to the others.

"All ready then?"

"Yes, Dad." "Yes, Mr. Weasley." "Ready, Dad."

"Good. Let's go, then"

Leading the way to the fireplace, he soon had them heading to St Mungo's.

XoXoXoXoX

"What was that noise?" Luna looked up from her lunch.

"Noise?" Neville popped another chip into his mouth. "What noise?"

"A hum…there it is again!"

"I don't…oh, wait, I hear…_Blimey_!"

Neville grabbed his backpack and unzipped a side pocket. His coin was glowing and the humming had progressed to buzzing. It stopped when he tapped it with his wand.

"Wonder what's happened?" Luna took another bite of her sandwich.

"Don't have a clue. Hey…where's your coin?"

"Home. I didn't bring my bag; I was just popping into Dad's office to drop off his lunch, didn't think I'd be more than a minute or two." Luna shrugged. "Sorry."

"Anna will skin you alive, Luna!" scolded Neville. "She said 'keep them with you at all times'."

"She also said 'don't panic', Neville. Since nobody is running through the _Leaky Cauldron _screaming, I doubt seriously that _whatever_ is going on is happening here in _Diagon Alley_. Finish your lunch," she responded reasonably, taking a drink from her mug of cider.

"Ok," replied Neville, slightly taken aback. "But then we're going to your house, straightaway, and get your bag. We can go over to Ron and Ginny's, too, and see if they've heard anything; Ron's dad working at the Ministry and all."

Neville picked up the last bit of his sandwich and popped it into his mouth.

"Fine with me. Did you leave room for dessert?"

"_Dessert_!"

"Just kidding." She smiled and wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Let's go."

"Oh, right. Yes, let's go."

XoXoXoXoXoX

"What we need to do is calculate how many containers we need, in what size, for the right dosage and go from there," Gwen said, between mouthfuls of salad.

"I agree about not using glass. Vials and stoppers are alright, but noisy and undoing silencing and anti-leaking charms takes time," Anna added.

"Then what kind of containers should we use?" Narcissa asked.

"I was thinking of small plastic medicine bottles; they're lightweight, won't break or leak and can we can use either screw on lids or pop-tops," Gwen explained.

"Medical supplies company?" Anna arched her eyebrow in question.

"Yes; I've got a few favors I can call in with some company reps I know. _But_, I'll have to travel to York, or Leeds, depending on whom I can track down. It's a bit risky, but what other options are there?"

"I think it would be…" Anna halted in mid-sentence, than felt in her pocket, pulling out the alarm coin. It was humming and glowing.

"Oh, oh…something's happened."

"Draco…"Cissa gasped.

"No, he's safe at Hogwarts, Cissa. This is a D.A. alarm. I better ask Christopher to check with Albus. See if he's heard anything."

XoXoXoXoXoX

Getting up from the table, Anna headed for the front hall, followed by Gwen and Cissa.

The portrait was empty, as she had expected. Whistling shrilly, she waited and a few moments later, barking was heard. Christopher's two labs, Beau and Chester, bounded into the frame, wagging their tails and shaking with doggy excitement.

"Hello, you two good old things. Where's Christopher? Can you fetch him for me? Good lads!"

The dogs barked and took off out of the frame at a run. Narcissa lowered herself onto one of the chairs and Gwen sat down on the bottom step of the staircase. Anna paced.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Draco and Harry were walking back from the Quidditch pitch after a couple of hours of flying around, practicing maneuvers and just generally goofing off while enjoying the weather. But rain clouds were streaming over the mountains and they were a bit late for lunch as it was, so they picked up their pace and made it to the entrance hall just as the first big drops started to fall.

Heading for the Great Hall, Harry suddenly stopped. Draco had taken a few steps before he realized Harry was standing still and turned around, perplexed.

"What is it?"

Harry was digging in his pants pocket. Pulling out a coin, he stared at it and then looked up at Draco.

"This isn't good."

"Why? What is that?"

"Alarm coin; something's happened. Come on."

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Hello, ladies. What can I do for you on this drizzly afternoon?" Christopher Jones smiled at them.

"My alarm coin went off, Christopher," Anna informed him. "Something has happened and I would like you to check with Albus, please, dear. Maybe he's gotten word or could try to find out what's going on."

"Right! I'll go straightaway." He turned and walked out of the frame.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Going into the Great Hall, Harry and Draco found Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey seated at the table, relaxing, having just finished their lunches.

"You two are running a bit late today. Lost track of the time, I'm assuming," she smiled at them.

"Yes, we did a bit." Draco answered her, and then looked at Harry.

"Professor, where's the Headmaster." He held out his coin and Minerva gasped. Poppy looked puzzled.

"In his study, Potter. Is that one of the alarm coins Anna told me about?"

"Yes." Turning, he headed for the door, followed by Draco. "I'll let you know what's happening as soon as I can."

She nodded and turned to explain all about the coins to Poppy.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Stepping out of the Floo Station at St. Mungo's, Mr. Weasley and the kids were surprised to find Remus Lupin waiting for them. They all headed down the hall towards the emergency ward.

"Remus! How?" Arthur asked.

"Anna's alert coins; she sent me one. I took a chance someone was being brought here and I was, unfortunately, correct. But, they won't let me in; I'm not a relative."

"Where is Bill?"

"In the emergency exam room; Molly and Fleur are there. Molly said the kids would be following her, so I waited. Oh! Here she comes now."

XoXoXoXoXoX

Mr. Weasley looked up and stopped, just in time to put out his arms as Molly threw herself into her husband's embrace and burst into tears.

"Molly." Arthur Weasley held his sobbing wife and allowed her to get it out all out before he fumbled for his handkerchief and bent to wipe her eyes. She gave him a weak smile.

"He saved my life, Arthur. Fenrir was going to kill me," she whispered.

"What happened? I haven't even had time to get the whole story."

He turned to look at Ron, who stood there with an arm around each of the girls.

"We were in the orchard, Dad, with Bill, showing him how we did our target practice, when we heard a scream." Ron started, after taking a deep breath.

"It was Fleur, Dad," continued Ginny. "Two Death Eaters were holding her and she was kicking and screaming and struggling."

"Mrs. Weasley was on the ground and this huge man was standing over her." Hermione added.

"Bill Apparated right behind him and jumped on him and they were rolling around on the ground fighting," Ron said, shaking his head. "Bill had recognized him, Dad; it was Fenrir."

"Hermione and I were firing off shots at the two Death Eaters holding Fleur and they let go of her." Ginny continued.

Molly took a breath and told her side of the story. "Fleur got me up off of the ground; I was frozen, watching Bill fighting him. Then we had to fight the two Death Eaters; we couldn't help Bill," she sobbed. Mr. Weasley tightened his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

Hermione jumped in. "Ron Apparated into the house and came out behind the two Death Eaters, so they Disapparated. Then Ron hit Fenrir with a spell, then Mrs. Weasley and Fleur and Ron all threw spells together and knocked him off of Bill and he Disapparated, too," she finished in a rush.

Ginny looked up at her Father, tears in her eyes. " We got Bill into the house and Mum and Fleur brought him to St. Mungo's, then you came home for lunch and …" she shrugged.

"It all happened so fast, Arthur. Fleur and I were just finishing setting the table, standing there talking when they just appeared, grabbed Fleur and I was knocked to the ground. I rolled over and he was bending over me. He said," Molly stopped and took a deep breath, "he said he'd come to finish off the last of the Prewetts. Would I put up a fight like my brothers? He hoped so, as he'd enjoy it more that way," she sobbed and continued.

"Then Bill was there, jumped on him and I scrambled to get out of the way. I found my wand and Fleur helped me up. The other two Death Eaters fled when Ron came out of the house and then Ron tried to stun Fenrir. He was attacking Bill," she sobbed, again, "but it just made him madder and he bit Bill, then we _did_ manage to knock him off of Bill and Fenrir Disapparated." Molly shivered and Arthur hugged her close.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Are you three alright?" Remus asked the teenagers.

"Yeah, we're ok." "Fine, Professor." "I'm alright, but we need to get the word out to the D.A."

"Don't worry, we'll do that as soon as possible, but first I need to have a word with Artemus Pye."

"Why?" Arthur looked around at Remus, when he mentioned one of the Healers who had been in charge of his own care two years earlier, when he'd been attacked by Nagini in the Ministry of Magic.

"Artemus and Gwen have been working on a serum – potion - to get my lycanthropy totally under control – no transformations – but they also think, if given quickly enough after an attack, it could stop the victim from becoming infected; they wouldn't become a werewolf."

"Remus, that's wonderful news!" Arthur clapped a hand on Remus' shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Do you think it would be beneficial to Bill?" Molly asked in a small, hopeful voice.

"That's what I want to speak to Artemus about; probably wouldn't hurt, could help keep him from being infected. I'll come find you two, after I locate him and we'll discuss it with Bill's Healer, too."

"Thank you, Remus." Molly gave him a hug and kiss and Arthur shook his hand.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Remus turned to the kids.

"You three stay here, this shouldn't take long and when everything is sorted out we'll go to Headquarters or Anna's house and get the word out to the D.A. Ok?"

"Right." "Yes, ok." "Thanks, Professor."

Lupin smiled at them and started off down the hall in search of Artemus Pye.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Mom, can we see Bill?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"Molly? Are they allowed in?" Arthur turned to look at his wife.

"I think, Arthur, you should come in first. You three will have to wait; they only allow two or three people in the emergency room. When or if he's moved elsewhere, we'll see. Why don't you just sit and wait while we find out what's going to happen next."

"Ah, man, I HATE waiting." Ron stomped over and threw himself down on a nearby sofa, looking sullen.

"Ok, Mum, we'll wait to hear from you, as patiently as we can." Ginny shot her brother a look.

"Yes, we'll just have to, won't we, like it or not," Hermione added, sitting down next to Ron and poking him in the leg.

"Ow!"

"Fine. Come, Arthur, let's see what's going on." Molly turned and started down the hallway toward the emergency ward.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Right, dear, be with you in a minute." Turning, he addressed the three teenagers. "I know Molly will thank you three, later, when she calms down a bit, but," he said quietly, putting an arm around Ginny. "I'll say my thanks right now, for your bravery and for not panicking and for saving your Mother's life, Ron, and that of your brother's," he added, looking directly at his youngest son, then at Hermione and then at his daughter.

"That's alright, Dad. I just did it. I don't honestly remember thinking about it; I just reacted. She said we'd know what to do when something happened and she was spot on, our Anna." Ron told him.

"And I don't think the Death Eaters ever saw me or Hermione, Dad. They only saw Ron." Ginny added.

"Well, that means they don't know about your 'secret weapons" then, doesn't it?" Arthur smiled.

"Hey, I guess they don't," Ron agreed. "I came out of the house with my wand out."

"'So, we're still one up on them." Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Good, we might need that advantage, later." Arthur gave Ginny's shoulder a squeeze and then left to go to the emergency ward to check on his eldest son.

XoXoXoXoXoX

_Ring,ring! Ring,ring!_

"Hello?"

"Seamus?"

"Hey, Dean. What's up?"

"Our coins went off. Didn't you notice?"

"Sorry, mate, I've been out mowing the yard. Mine's in my bedroom. Hold on."

After a minute Seamus came back on the line.

"What's happened?"

"Don't know yet, but I expect Hermione will ring any minute and let us know. She's in charge of the phone tree, so…" Dean shrugged.

"Well, if she's trying to ring you and you're yakking with me, how's she going to get through with the message, mate?" Seamus laughed.

"Oh, yeah, well, she'll keep trying; stubborn, our Hermione. Anyway, we still on for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure, why not? Even if something _is_ happening, we'll be on the road and that much harder to find, right?" Seamus reasoned.

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow at the _Blue Plate Special_ at 1 PM. If I hear anything before that, I'll call you, though, just to pass it on."

"Ok, mate, works for me," said Seamus. "See you tomorrow."

"Ta!"

XoXoXoXoXoX

Just after Mr. Weasley walked away, Tonks came skidding around a corner and ran up to them.

"What's happened?" she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Death Eater attack at the Burrow; Bill was bitten by Fenrir." Ginny spoke up, going to the pretty young Auror and getting a hug. "How did you know?"

Tonks pulled out her coin and they all grinned and nodded, then Tonks' smile faded and she asked the inevitable question.

"But Fenrir wasn't transformed, was he?"

"Transformed? No. Vicious? Yes." Hermione answered.

"How badly was he hurt, then?"

"We're waiting to hear." Ginny told her. "We can't all go in, too many people, so we're stuck out here."

"Oh."

"Yeah, tell us about it." Ron groused, earning him another poke, "Ow!" from Hermione, who then stood up.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Tonks, could you take me to Anna's. I have to make some phone calls to pass on to the D.A. what's happening. Start spreading the word so they won't get too worried."

"I suppose. Is Remus there?"

"No," said Ginny, pointing down the hall. "Here he comes with Healer Pye."

The two Wizards were talking fast and walking faster, as they approached the group.

"Oh, good, you're here, Tonks!" Remus stopped. "You go ahead, Artemus, I'll catch up."

Healer Pye nodded and continued toward the emergency ward.

"Tonks, I'm going in with Artemus and talk with Bill's Healer. And Molly and Arthur, too."

"And Fleur, don't forget." Hermione added. "You'll have to go through her to get to Bill."

Remus looked at her and smiled. "Right; point taken." Turning back to Tonks, he continued, "Can you stay with this lot?"

"No problems."

"Thanks." Giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"But, we were thinking of popping out for a bit to send out messages to the D.A., if that's ok?"

"Fine, then come back here. We should have word on Bill's condition soon." Remus turned and hurried off.

XoXoXoXoX

"Ron, do you want to come with us?" Hermione asked, thinking to get Ron's mind off of Bill for a while. "Ginny?"

"No." They both answered.

"Thanks, anyway." Ginny gave Hermione a hug.

"Rather stay here, if it's all the same, 'mione," Ron gave her a weak smile.

"I'll…we'll be as fast as we can, then, ok?"

"Right." Ron slumped down further into the sofa.

"Don't rush; we'll still be here, I get the feeling." Ginny replied, sitting down next to her brother.

Nodding, Hermione and Tonks headed toward the main lobby.

XoXoXoXoX

Less than ten minutes after leaving the _Leaky Cauldron_, Neville and Luna were walking up the lane that led to the Burrow, having stopped at Luna's house to get her backpack. Neville slowed his pace, brows furrowed.

"Something's wrong." He pulled out his wand. "It's too quiet."

"Maybe they're inside."

"On a hot day like today?" He shook his head. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Advancing slowly, they circled the house, heading for the kitchen door, wands out, alert for any sound or movement. When they rounded the corner and saw the scattered chairs, upturned table with the spilled food, plates and cutlery, and the rapidly drying splatters and blotches of blood, they stopped dead in their tracks.

They looked at each other, eyes wide. Pointing, Neville started toward the open door, Luna following, turning around, and keeping watch over the yard and edge of the orchard.

"**_Hello_**?" Neville called out. Total silence, except for the ticking of a clock.

"Where could they be?" Luna joined him in the door. "This is really bad, Neville."

"I know, but they're at St. Mungo's, I'll wager. With all of that blood, it looks as if someone was seriously hurt. Wait here, I have to check something."

He went up the stairs and looked in Ginny's bedroom and then Ron's. He heard Luna calling to him, so he pounded down the stairs.

"Neville!" Luna called again.

"Yes!" He jumped down the last few steps. "What?"

"Come here and look at what I found." Luna pointed…to the Weasley family clock. Charlie, Percy, Fred and George were 'at Work', and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny were at 'St. Mungo's', but Bill's clock hand pointed to 'Mortally Wounded'.

"I knew it! But…Bill?" Neville shook his head. "At least they have him at St. Mungo's."

"What were you looking for upstairs?"

"Their stuff; all of Ginny, Hermione and Ron's things: all their clothes, school books and other things are gone…trunks, too. Something _really_ serious happened, not just Bill being hurt somehow. And _we're_ going to find out what the _bloody_ hell's going on!"

Grabbing Luna's hand, Neville pulled her over to the fireplace and grabbed a big handful of Floo powder. He put his arm around Luna's waist and she reached around Neville with her arms and held on tight as he threw down the powder.

"**St. Mungo's**!"

XoXoXoXoXoX

Harry and Draco stopped at the door to Dumbledore's office; they could hear voices. Harry knocked.

"Come in, Harry."

Pushing open the door, Harry and Draco came in to find the Headmaster seated at his desk, with Severus Snape standing next to the portrait of Christopher Jones, who turned toward the two boys and waved.

"Thought you two would be here before too long." Christopher greeted them.

"Hello, Christopher." They said at the same time, then looked at each other and shook their heads.

"So, what's happened?" Harry got right to the point.

"Ah, well, we are trying to find out, ourselves." Professor Dumbledore answered. "I'm having Dilys Derwent check at St. Mungo's for me, in case there were injuries. We should know in a few minutes."

"This seems oddly familiar." Harry muttered.

Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Why are you here, Christopher?" Draco asked, walking over toward the portrait. "Right place at the right time or is Anna trying to get information, too."

"Very astute, Draco, and yes, Anna is making inquiries, also. She and Gwen are waiting to hear back from me as soon as _I_ get word."

XoXoXoXoX

Neville and Luna spotted Ginny and Ron seated in the emergency ward waiting area. Ginny jumped up and ran into Luna's outstretched arms. Ron stood and Neville walked up and gave him a hug.

"What's happened?" "How did you know to come here?" "How's Bill?" "Why are you in London?"

Everyone was talking at once. Ron held up his hands and they all stopped.

"Ok. First, Death Eaters attacked at our house. It was Fenrir Greyback and two others." Ron explained.

"Bill fought with Fenrir and was hurt pretty badly."

"He wasn't…infected, was he?" Luna whispered.

Ron shook his head and then shrugged. "No, well we don't think so, but we're not sure yet; it isn't the full moon until next week."

"How did you find out? Hermione just left to send word to everyone." Ginny asked.

"I was in _Diagon Alley_, shopping," Neville replied. "Luna saw me and we were sitting in the _Leaky Cauldron _having some lunch. My coin went off, but Luna didn't have her's with her."

"I'd just popped into Dad's office for a minute, so I didn't bring it." Luna scratched her ear, looking slightly apologetic.

"So, anyway, we thought we'd go to her house and get her bag and then walk over to the Burrow to see if _you_ lot had knew what was going on."

"Too right, we knew." Ron shook his head.

"We noticed. Scared us; it was _too_ quiet at your place." Luna added, "And the mess and blood on your patio just wasn't a good sign, either, come to that."

"I checked your bedrooms," Neville continued, "saw your stuff was gone, then Luna noticed your family clock, which told us you were here, so…"

"Good deducting, that." Ginny gave Neville's arm a squeeze.

"So," Neville asked, "how _is_ Bill?"

"We've not been told yet," Ginny jumped in, seeing the scowl on Ron's face. "Someone's bound to come out and tell us any time, now."

"Where's Hermione, did you say?" Luna questioned, looking at Ron.

"Gone with Tonks to send word to the D.A. as to what's happened. Don't want to panic anyone."

"Too late there, mate, we did all the panicking at the Burrow when we saw what was left of, I assume, your lunch."

"Oh, right…which reminds me, I'm hungry."

"How about if Luna and I go up to the tearoom and get you something to eat and bring it down. That way, if anybody comes out to talk to you, you won't miss them." Neville suggested.

"Great. Thanks, Neville." Ron smiled at his friend and then started digging in his pockets.

"No, Ron, it's on me." Neville reached out and put his hand on Ron's arm.

"You sure? I got a bit of money on me."

"Won't hear of it; save it to buy flowers for Bill's bedside table." Neville grinned as he took Luna's hand and they headed for the stairs

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Did you two get any lunch?" the Headmaster asked. "I believe you were absent in the Great Hall?"

"We got caught up with our Quidditch practice; lost track of time." Harry admitted.

"Would you like some sandwiches, perhaps?"

"Not right now, for me, thanks. Draco?" Harry looked over at the other boy.

"We can go down to the kitchen later, Professor, thanks all the same." Draco added.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Dilys Derwent re-entered her portrait and sat down to catch her breath.

"What news, Dilys?"

"It was Bill Weasley that was injured." She puffed and fanned herself. "I caught Miss Granger and Nymphadora Tonks hurrying through the lobby and they told me that two Death Eaters and Fenrir Greyback had attacked Molly Weasley and Fleur Delacour, but that Bill battled with the werewolf and she, that is Miss Granger, along with Ronald Weasley and Ginevra Weasley surprised the other two, so they let go of Miss Delacour, and that young Mister Weasley scared those two Death Eaters into Disapparating by coming up behind them. Then the three of them; Molly, Ronald and Miss Delacour, I mean, blasted the werewolf off of Bill Weasley, but, unfortunately, not before he was severely wounded and, I'm sorry to have to say, bitten by that horrible creature."

Stunned silence greeted that rapid, condensed but succinct version of the battle at the Burrow.

"Thank you, Dilys," said the Headmaster. Turning to Christopher, he raised an eyebrow. "Do you think that will be enough to tell Anna right now?"

"I'll give her Dilys' version, but you _know_ she'll want details. I'll assure her that we'll keep her updated." Christopher nodded and started to leave his portrait frame. "At least we know who and where and that everyone is safe, if not sound. I'm sure Remus will check in with you also, Albus. I'll be back." He waved and walked out of the frame.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Draco looked over at Harry, shaking his head.

"Looks like all that training you lot in the D.A. worked so hard on paid off, huh, Potter."

"It does, doesn't it?" Harry nodded. "Fenrir… isn't he..?"

"Yes, the werewolf who attacked Lupin, when he was a child." Severus spoke for the first time. "He's one of Voldemort's favorite weapons, beside your dear Aunt Bella, that is, Mr. Malfoy."

"I just bet." Draco nodded agreement. "A lovely pair of lunatics to unleash, when he's in a 'mood', huh."

"Lunatic being the operative word, there, Draco," Harry smiled and then turned to the Headmaster. "Do you think Bill will…?"

"I'm not sure, Harry, but maybe that new serum that Gwen and Remus told me about is ready to be tested."

"What serum?" Draco looked from one to the other.

"It seems that Dr. Gwen Jones has found a 'virus', I believe it's called, in Lupin's blood, that may be the cause of his transformations. She believes she can formulate a serum – Muggle potion- that would stop someone from being infected when bitten, so that they would not become a werewolf. It's might also be used by those already infected; preventing transformation at the full moon. In other words, have their condition under control." Severus explained.

"Merlin's beard! Really? That's fantastic! Who would have thought a Muggle would come up with that?"

"Watch it, Draco! That's a good friend of mine you're talking about," Harry punched Draco in the arm, grinning. "I'll tell Remus on you! She's _his_ girlfriend and he'd not take kindly to that kind of slander."

"Oops. Sorry, no offense meant." Draco rubbed his arm. "Ow, that smarts."

"Consider yourself lucky, Mister Malfoy. Although, I believe Gwen Jones is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, Potter. She can handle Anastasia, so that should be proof enough." Severus ventured.

"Indeed," laughed Albus. "Well, until we hear more definitive news, I suggest you two go get some lunch and try not to worry. Miss Granger is sure to send word before too long, don't you think?"

"Undoubtedly." Harry nodded, agreeing.

"Right," replied Draco.

"Off you go, then." Dumbledore shooed them to the door. "I'll let you know if I receive any news."

The boys nodded and headed down the spiral stairs.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Severus turned to Dumbledore, his eyebrows knit together.

"The attacks are getting rather specific, aren't they?"

"Yes, I think we'd better be ready for others, but I doubt he'll do anything more until after school starts. I believe he wants as many targets as possible in one place; at Hogwarts. He might also be gauging our reactions and responses, to see how we're communicating with one another, and how quickly. Good strategy on Tom's part, so let's not make too much of a fuss, as hard as it is to hold back when those in the Order are attacked. I'll let Anna know what's happening as I hear, and we can discuss our responses."

Severus nodded his agreement and understanding. Then he took a deep breathe.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"I'll probably be summoned soon."

"It's getting very dangerous, Severus. I don't think he trusts you much anymore, so be _very_ careful and _get out_ if it looks as if you're in real danger. I'd rather have you here, wounded, than there, dead."

"Yes, Headmaster."

Severus turned and left.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Christopher walked back into his frame.

"He's in _that_ much danger, Albus?

"I'm afraid so, Christopher. As good as he is at hiding his true thoughts, he might just fall victim to one of Tom's rages and could suffer, greatly. I'm more than a little concerned…." Albus heaved a sigh. "However, Severus has made it clear he will go to him when called, if it helps our side in any way."

"Does Anna realize how much danger he's truly in?"

"Yes, she's well aware. But I think their love is sustaining them both, at this point. That and concentrating on everything and everybody _else_ involved; thinking of everyone else's safety, but not, necessarily, their own."

"Indeed. Well, the ladies are all awaiting news and send their love and well wishes to the Weasleys."

"I'll pass that along, Christopher."


	12. Chapter 11 Disagreements & Discoveries

Chapter 11

**Disagreements, discoveries and destinations**

Fred and George are notified of what happened, Alice and Frank have visitors and Luna and Neville have a parting of the ways. Draco and Harry hatch a plot, while Severus is summoned. Neville takes a ride on the Underground, finds a friend and makes a change of plans.

**Chapter 11 **

**Disagreements, discoveries and destinations**

After phoning Justin Finch-Fletchley, Colin and Dennis Creevey and Dean Thomas, Hermione and Tonks had Flooed to the Ministry to use the Auror office owls to alert other members of the D.A. as to what had happened at the Burrow. Those they contacted would know to pass the word around to their D.A. Housemates.

Returning to St. Mungo's, after leaving a message for Percy Weasley, who was in a meeting; they hurried back to the waiting area. Only a few minutes before, Neville and Luna had brought two trays down from the tea room, loaded with sandwiches and cups of juice. Hermione was glad to see both Ron and Ginny were eating. She picked up a sandwich half and took a bite, washing it down with a gulp of juice.

"Any word yet?" Tonks asked, reaching for a cup of juice.

"Dad was out here, for just a minute. He said Bill's resting comfortably and that they're working on his wounds."

"We left word for Percy. He was in a meeting and 'couldn't be disturbed', according to the secretary. Even when we said it was a family emergency! She asked if we were family and when we said no, she said she'd get word to him as soon as she could. Then the fat lump just sat there and looked at us. I asked her for her definitions of 'soon' and 'emergency' and she got all huffy, so we left. Stupid hag," Tonks related.

"Percy will skin her alive when he finds out! I know he's busy, but he'd want to be here!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione tried to sooth Ron's indignation. "He'll come as soon as he DOES hear, you know he will."

Before the words were completely out of her mouth, Percy came hurrying around the corner.

"Told you." Hermione smiled.

"Did you kill her, Percy?" Ginny asked.

"No, but she'll not be sitting at THAT desk any longer! I'll see to it, personally!"

"Whoa! We've got a lot of room to talk, what about Fred and George?" Neville asked.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron jumped up.

Ginny clamped a hand over her mouth and Hermione squeaked, "Oh, no, you didn't send word yet!"

"I'll go!" Neville volunteered. "You all stay here."

"Are you sure you don't mind, Neville?" Ginny asked.

"No, it's no trouble; makes me feel like I'm doing something to help."

"I'll go with you, Neville. Suppose I should tell Dad what's been happening," Luna added, swinging her backpack slowly, back and forth.

"Ok, then, we'll see you in a bit." Neville took hold of Luna's elbow and steered her down the hall.

"Thanks Neville." Ron waved.

Neville smiled and waved back.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

_**Ding-a-ling! **_

The little bell hanging over the door of _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_ jingled merrily.

"Neville!"

"Luna!"

"How can we help you two this…" Fred started to say, but he stopped when he saw the look on Neville's face. "What is it, Neville?"

George looked over at him. "What's happened?"

"What's wrong?"

"Who's hurt?"

"Bill. He's in St. Mungo's." Neville explained.

"Bloody Hell! _Katie_!" Fred shouted to the back of the shop.

"What happened?" George walked over to Neville.

"What?" Katie Bell emerged for the office at the back of the shop, a quizzical look on her face.

"We have to get to St. Mungo's. Bill's been hurt," Fred explained.

Katie gasped and then looked toward George and Neville. Neville took a deep breath.

"Death Eaters attacked at the Burrow. Two of them and Fenrir."

"WHAT!" "BLOODY HELL!" "Oh, no!"

"He was going to kill your mum, but Bill jumped him and they fought. Fenrir roughed him up pretty badly and…" Neville faltered, as tears welled in his eyes. "I'm sorry, guys, but he bit Bill."

"NO." "But was he…?"

"No, he wasn't transformed, but they don't know yet if Bill was infected."

"We have to get out of here," declared George, heading for the door. "Close up the shop, Katie."

"No problem. _GO_!"

Fred shook Neville's hand. "Thanks for coming to tell us, Neville."

Neville nodded.

"Yeah, thanks, Neville," called George as he opened the door and headed out.

Luna turned to Katie. "Anything we can do to help?"

"No, thanks, I'll just put the CLOSED sign in the window and lock up. I'll go over to St. Mungo's after I put the books away," replied the ex-Gryffindor chaser, turned bookkeeper. "Will I see you there?"

"Probably," said Neville as he followed Luna to the door. They heard the key turn as they stepped down into Diagon Alley Then Katie hung the CLOSED sign in the window and dimmed the lights. She waved and headed to the rear of the shop.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Let's go up to Dad's office,"

"Right; he's probably wondering what's happened to you." Neville followed Luna up the steep steps to the offices of _The Quibbler_.

"I doubt it. I didn't even see him this morning; I just left his lunch with his secretary."

"Oh. Well, we still have to tell him what happened at the Burrow and make arrangements and…"

"Arrangements? For what?"

"For the two of you to stay somewhere else; it's not safe at your house, in Ottery St.Catchpole."

"Why ever not?"

"Because of the attack; the Death Eaters could come back."

"Don't be foolish, Neville, what would they possibly hope to find in our little village?"

"You…and your father, for starts."

"But there's no reason for them to want to harm me or Dad. I've got to go home and start dinner, pretty soon, anyway. You want to come and eat with us?"

Neville looked at her, mouth open, not believing what he just heard.

"NO…thank you And stop changing the subject. We're talking about people trying to kill you. Luna, I'm just thinking of your safety."

"Neville, I'm safe at home." Luna sighed and shook her head. "You're over-reacting, just a bit, don't you think?" She absently played with quill that she'd picked up off of her father's desk."

"I am not. I'm just being cautious and realistic."

"Death Eaters are not going to try and kill me in my sleep, Neville. Dad and I are staying at home tonight, and that's that."

Luna crossed her arms and stuck her chin in the air. Neville had never seen this side of her before and he didn't quite know how to deal with this sudden stubbornness.

"It's just…I'm worried about you."

"I can take care of myself _and_ Dad; I have for years, now."

"But…"

"But, what?"

"I don't know, I…don't want anything to happen to you, that's all. I like you …a lot," stammered Neville, ducking his head.

"I know you do, Neville, and I like you a lot, too, but I will not go running away just because the Weasleys were the victims of an attack."

"But…"

"No." She shook her head. "Go home, Neville, relax and enjoy the rest of your holiday. I'll see you on the Express."

"Luna…" he pleaded.

"Neville." She shook her head again.

"Ok, fine, be that way!"

Neville turned and stomped down the stairs and out into Diagon Alley. He stopped at the curb and took a deep breath.

"Girls!"

Turning, he headed for the Leaky Cauldron. Luna watched his progress along the crowded alleyway from the window of her dad's office.

"Boys!"

XoXoXoXoXoX

Neville arrived back at St. Mungo's, just as Bill Weasley was being transferred to the _"Dangerous" Dai_ _Llewellyn Ward_, where his father had been two years earlier. Bill was waving to everyone, but his face was heavily bandaged and swollen. Fleur walked by his side, holding his hand, smiling bravely.

Hermione was the one to notice Neville standing next to the wall, looking slightly lost.

"Neville, are you alright? Where's Luna?"

"At her dad's office."

"Oh." She peered at his closely. "Did you two have a fight?"

"Fight? No. Disagreement? Yes."

"Don't worry, it happens." Hermione smiled and gave him a hug. "I should know."

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Think I'll go upstairs and visit my Mum and Dad."

He turned towards the stairs.

"Can I come?" Hermione asked quietly.

Neville stopped and looked back at her.

"You want to come?"

"Yes, I'd really like to. Maybe your parents would like to see a new face, too. Especially if you tell them I'm a friend of yours from Hogwarts."

"Ok, sure." He shrugged. "Why not."

"Ron?" Hermione called.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to go upstairs with Neville to see his parents. I'll catch up with you,"

"Oh, ok. Or I'll come find you, if the ward Medi-Witch throws us out. Too many Weasleys in one place gets a bit…well, you know."

"Yes, I _do_ know. See you later."

XoXoXoXoXoX

When Neville and Hermione arrived at the door of the Janus Thickey Ward (aka ward 49), Neville reached out and pulled the bell cord. The ward matron's face appeared in the window and she smiled in recognition. Opening the door, she stepped back to allow them to enter.

"Master Neville, I wasn't expecting to see you until next week."

"I was downstairs…with friends, and decided to pop up. Oh, this is a classmate of mine, Hermione Granger."

"Oh, yes, I remember you, dear," said the matron. "You were visiting Gilderoy when he was here with us, weren't you?"

"Yes, that's right. How are you?" Hermione responded, surprised at being recognized after two years.

"Tolerable, dear. Welcome back."

The matron closed and locked the door. Neville had already started off down the ward, so Hermione excused herself and hurried after him.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Rounding the screens that were set up to shield the far corner of the ward, they found Alice and Frank Longbottom sitting in two comfortable armchairs. It looked as if someone had fashioned a little sitting area for them, near their beds and facing the windows.

Neville's Dad was gazing out the window, his eyes following the fluffy clouds as they drifted across the blue sky. Alice Longbottom looked up at Neville and a bright smile lit up her face. She turned to look at Hermione and tilted her head as if to say, "And you are?"

"Hi, Mum."

Neville walked over and bent to kiss his Mother's cheek.

"Hi, Dad."

He put his hand on his Dad's shoulder and bent and kissed him on the cheek, also. Frank Longbottom swiveled his head to look up at his tall son, so Neville crouched next to his chair.

"How are you, Dad?"

Frank looked blankly at his son, then nodded and looked back out the window, but he put his hand over Neville's, where it rested on the arm of the chair, and his fingers tightened, ever so slightly. Neville looked up at Hermione, who smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the weather Dad."

Neville patted his father's hand, and then stood, turning to Hermione. He gave her a brave smile.

"It's too bad Anna couldn't continue with their therapy, Neville," said Hermione, watching Frank Longbottom tracking the clouds. "They seem so much more aware, than I remember, anyway…if _that's_ any indication of improvement."

"Actually, they've regressed a bit, as Anna said they would, since she had to stop working with them."

"But that means that there _is_ hope, with continued therapy. Keep that in mind, Neville."

He nodded, looking down at the floor and then brought his head up and straightened his shoulders and smiled at Hermione.

"Yes, thanks for saying that. The good news is; now that I'm of age, I can give permission to Anna to work with them full time. Once she's not in hiding, that is."

XoXoXoXoXoX

Alice got up from her seat and walked over to Neville. He looked down at her, eyebrows raised.

"Hi, Mum. How are you?"

Alice took Neville's hand, pulled him over to the side of her bed and pointed at the mirror hanging on the wall. He looked at the mirror and then at her.

"What is it, Mum?"

Alice pointed to the mirror and then at herself. She smiled and put her finger to her lips.

"Shhhh."

Smiling and humming, she went back to her chair and settled down onto the plump cushions.

"Hermione, did you see that?" asked Neville, as he looked from his Mother to the mirror to Hermione and back again.

"Yes, do you think she knows who it is she sees in the mirror? Does she recognize herself?"

"I don't know. I've never seen her do that before." Neville was frowning and trying to decide what it all meant.

"Maybe she thinks it's a window and she sees someone else looking in at her, like the window in the ward door."

"But she said 'Shhhh.', deliberately."

"I know," agreed Hermione, "I heard."

"Like she was sharing something with me, a secret."

"Secret? Secret! Oh, Neville, you don't think…?"

"Think what?"

"That's she's Anna's Secret Keeper."

"Mum?" Neville turned and looked at Alice, who was sitting there listening to the two of them with mild interest, smiling sweetly. "But…how…Anna…oh, she wouldn't…do you think?"

"I don't know how or when, but…why not?" Hermione smiled back at Alice.

"Actually," mused Neville, looking thoughtful, "It would be a bloody brilliant idea, if she did. Who would ever think of Mum? No one visits except the staff and Gran and me."

"But why would your Mother tell you?"

"Maybe she truly knows who I am and that I'd keep the secret."

Neville turned and looked at Alice. He knelt down, level with her, smiled and nodded his head.

"Ok, Mum, it's our secret."

He put his finger to his lips and shhh'd, as did Hermione, who was nodding in agreement. Alice nodded back and sighed. Then suddenly her eyes went out of focus and she looked down at her hands, clasped in her lap and started humming, tunelessly. Neville, looking shocked, glancing up at Hermione.

"That must have taken a lot out of her, to stay focused long enough to get her point across to you, Neville," Hermione whispered.

"Yes, I think you're right." Neville stood, shook his head and then leaned over and kissed his Mum and then his Dad. "Let's go, Hermione."

"Ok. Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom."

There was no response. Neville heaved a sigh but smiled at Hermione and they walked out with their arms around each other's waist.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Ron met Hermione and Neville halfway up the stairs as they were coming down from the long-term care ward. He could hear them chatting before he saw them and they stopped abruptly when they turned a corner and saw him leaning against the wall waiting for them.

"Ron! Hi." Hermione looked surprised. "Get chucked out of the ward?"

"No, but I thought I'd come and find you two. I was getting antsy. How are your parents, Neville?"

"Oh," Neville shrugged. "About the same, I guess. Mum was smiling a bit, though."

"Yes. And Neville's folks have a lovely little seating area for themselves now. Cushy armchairs. It's very nice and cozy." Hermione enthused.

Ron looked back and forth between the two of them. Something wasn't right, but he decided to let it go, as there were other pressing matters to consider. Besides, he trusted both of them.

"That's nice…Hey, we have to go and find out what to do."

"Go where? Find out what?" Hermione asked, confused. "What are you talking about, Ron?"

"Talk with Dad, big discussion going on about where we're going to stay. I think we're going to Headquarters, as Mum really doesn't want to go back to the Burrow, just yet, anyway."

"Oh, right."

"I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron; you could all stay there. It's closer, too." offered Neville.

"Too pricey, considering we don't know how long we'll be out of the Burrow. Naw, it's Headquarters, even though it's not as close to St. Mungo's. And I think Dad would prefer Mum to be someplace safe. Once she stops concentrating on Bill and realizes it's _her_ life that was in danger, I think she'll agree. After all, she would be dead now if it hadn't been for Bill."

"But I don't think she will want to hide; that's not your Mum, Ron." Neville smiled. "She was a Prewett, after all."

"Yeah," Ron nodded his head, agreeing. He frowned, scratching his head. "I don't like that place. Headquarters, I mean; it's too gloomy by half, but," he continued, shrugging. "It's only a week until we go back to school, anyway."

"Why are you staying in London overnight, Neville?" Hermione turned to look at him and cocked her head.

"I was going to go to the botanical gardens tomorrow but I think I'll spend the day riding the train home, see a bit of the countryside. Just for practice, instead of Apparating. That's the easy, fast way, but you miss the scenery, don't' you?"

"You can Apparate all the way to Yorkshire?" Ron gasped. "Blimey, I was lucky I landed where I wanted to in the kitchen today." He looked shocked and then shook his head. "_Was_ all that just _today_?"

"Yes, it was," said Hermione as she slipped her hand into his. "And I haven't had the chance to tell you how brave you were and how proud I was of you." She kissed him on the cheek, which made him blush beet red.

"Yes, that was a very good tactical move, Ron. I meant to tell you that." Neville added. "Aunt Anna will be very impressed."

"She'd be more impressed at your Apparating abilities, Neville." Hermione noted. "But, if you're taking the train, have you got the route all picked out?"

She turned and started down the stairs, the two boys falling into step with her.

"Yes, I plotted that out the first week of holiday – and alternate routes – just for my own information. I even went down to the station nearest our house and looked around, watched a few trains come and go. I doubled checked with the station master and he told me all about using the BritRail passes. I told him it was a prize from school, for use over the holiday."

"Really? Excellent, Neville."

"I never thought about it much," admitted Ron, holding open the door into the hallway on the floor where Bill's ward was located.

"Didn't you? Why ever not?" questioned Neville.

" 'Cause I'll be with Hermione and she's Muggle born and there's nothing our Hermione doesn't know about the Muggle world."

"That's right, Ron, stick with me and I'll teach you everything you will need to survive," Hermione snorted. "And what if I'm NOT with you and something happens? Then what? Huh?"

"Oh, well, I'd just…I'd…well…I'd think of something." He answered, grinning sheepishly.

"I can just see you now, Ron," Neville grinned. " 'What would Hermione do? What would Hermione do? What would Hermione do? Think! Think! What would Hermione do?' " he squeaked, running in a little circle, looking around wildly and ringing his hands.

He stopped abruptly and then started laughing, joining Hermione who was leaning on the wall giggling and nodding her head. Ron had the good grace to look totally embarrassed.

"Yeah, yeah; very funny, Longbottom. HA! HA!" Then Ron started laughing, too.

"Don't let her out of your sight, mate, or you're a goner." Neville clapped Ron on the back.

"My thought, exactly." Ron agreed, grinning, pulling Hermione off of the wall, he draped an arm around her shoulder.

"Let's see what's going on, shall we?" Hermione managed to gasp.

"Let's."

Neville went around to the other side of Hermione and put his arm around her waist and the three friends started off down the hall.

XoXoXoXoXoX

An owl arrived at the breakfast table the next morning, circled and landed on the back of Harry's chair. Harry untied the letter and the owl took off.

"Ah, it's from Hermione," Harry told the group. "Five, six pages, front and back, _this_ will take a while,

so everyone get comfortable," he suggested, as he leaned back and glanced around the table, grinning.

"It'll take you longer to _read_ about what happened then it _took_ to happen." Draco snickered, pouring himself some more coffee.

Harry snorted. "No doubt, but you know Hermione; details and accuracy."

Shaking his head, he began to read aloud to the attentive audience. Hermione had, to her credit, kept the tale from being too lurid or dramatic, without sounding totally clinical. There were gasps and head shaking as the story unfolded, with not a few 'here, here's and 'bravo's at Ron's involvement and the final rout of the Fenrir.

The reports from the hospital and Bill's Healer, plus the addendums about what Artemus Pye and Remus Lupin had contributed were absorbed with great interest.

'_Actually,' wrote Hermione. 'Bill feels pretty good, but seems to have developed a craving for rare steak. Fleur is happy about that as she is appalled by British cooking. HA! HA! The Weasleys are staying in London at Headquarters for the time being, to be close to Bill. AND the wedding is still on for this weekend, according to Bill and Fleur, even if it means getting married at St. Mungo's!'_

The letter finished with greetings to all from Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Harry laid the pieces of parchment on the table and took a gulp of juice.

"Bit parched, Harry?" Dumbledore peeked at him over the rims of his glasses.

"Just a bit." Harry smiled. "That was a _note_, from Hermione, so I should thank my lucky stars for small favors, huh?"

"Indeed, Harry, indeed."

XoXoXoXoXoX

An almost identical letter had been delivered to Anna and Gwen that morning, also. Although they'd heard most of the details from Christopher and had received an owl from Remus late the night before, it was good to hear how the D.A. members were handling their first attack.

"I think they are realizing that they reacted just as you taught them and it was, as you told them, 'instinctive and second nature'." Gwen noted, sipping her coffee.

"Just so they don't get cocky." Anna sat, stirring her second cup, deep in thought. "How can I tell them 'well done but don't get _too_ confident' without dampening their enthusiasm?"

"Just come right out and say it! Give them the praise that's due and then make some suggestions as to what to do next time, reminding them, subtly, that there _will_ be a _next time_!" Narcissa injected, before taking a bite of toast.

"Point taken, Cissa. Ron really didn't panic, did he? Knew just what to do and where to go; good tactician, our Ron."

"And the shots from Hermione and Ginny must have been wicked accurate. Bet those Death Eaters are going to have some major bruises as reminders," giggled Cissa. "Let them explain _that_ to their Master."

"Well, I better sit down and draft a reply. I want you two to read it before I send it, so I get it worded right."

"No problem." Gwen nodded.

"Do we grade on punctuation and grammar?"

"Don't even go there, Cissa!"

The three giggled and then raised their mugs.

"To the D.A.'s first attack, at least THAT'S over with!"

"Here, here!" "Amen!"

XoXoXoXoXoX

Draco and Harry stood, broomsticks in hand, in the front door of the school. It was pouring rain and the thunder and lightning were having a contest to see which could be more impressive.

Draco looked over at Harry. "I'll be buggered if I'm going out in that!"

Harry nodded. "Sod it. Let's flake out somewhere until we can think of something else to do."

"How about if we go to my common room; the noise won't penetrate as badly as it would in yours."

"Sound like a plan."

They turned and headed down to the dungeon territory of Slytherin House. Laying their brooms on the table by the entrance, the two boys headed for the black leather sofas in front of the massive fireplace. Draco flipped his wand and the wood blazed up, immediately warming the room.

Harry had to admit that the tufted leather furniture may have looked expensive, which is undoubtedly was, but it was also very soft and comfortable. The puffy, cushioned sofas and chairs in the Gryffindor common room were also very comfortable, but they were…what had Hermione called it?…oh, yes, 'shabby chic'. Nice way of saying 'second-hand grandmother'. Slytherin's décor was very masculine and Harry had to admit, he liked it. They flopped down and put their feet up.

XoXoXoXoXoX

After a few minutes, Draco sat up and looked over at Harry.

"How about a drink?"

"We just finished breakfast, Draco. Bit early, don't you think?"

" 'Sod it', as you said, we've got nothing better to do."

"Agreed. Second question. How did you smuggle butterbeer into the school?"

"Merlin's beard, Potter! I _said_; do…you…want…a…DRINK? _ Drink_, not light refreshments!"

Draco stood and walked over to a cabinet set into the wall to the right of the fireplace and opened it to reveal a fully stocked bar.

"Merlin's Beard yourself, Draco! How'd you get that set-up in here?"

Harry heaved himself up off of the sofa and ambled over to check out the cabinet's contents. Draco pulled a stopper and poured each of them a finger of whiskey, then setting the decanter down, handed Harry one tumbler and held his up for a toast.

"To the death of Voldemort – may he rot in hell!"

"Here! Here!"

They clinked tumblers and Draco watched as Harry lifted his to his lips. Taking a sip, Harry's eyebrow went up.

"Oo, the good stuff." He grinned, and took another sip.

"You surprise me, Harry. I didn't know you drank, besides butterbeer, of course." Draco took his own sip and felt the familiar burn down his throat. "This was some of Father's 'good stuff', as you call it."

"Ah, sometimes being the heir has its better points."

"Indeed."

"As to my drinking, Draco; remember I told you I was in charge of my uncle's after work drink." Harry shrugged. "So, I'd sample a bit, from time to time. I did a replenishing spell on the bottle, so he never knew."

Draco laughed and walked back to sit on the sofa, Harry following him, regaining his seat, opposite.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Hey, Draco, seriously; are you allowed drinks here in Slytherin House, or did you just install this for the summer?"

"It's not mine, it's always been here. I just put in some new bottles from my supply. If you're of age, you're allowed…on weekends. It's locked during the rest of the school year, but since I'm the only one here, it's unlocked." He shrugged. "Oh, birthdays and special occasions; like winning at Quidditch, that sort of thing. Why? Thinking of getting one for your common room?"

"No. BUT, _maybe_, if Crabbe and Goyle and the others in your group are expecting to use this cabinet, this could be our opportunity; we could somehow rig their glasses; slip them a dose of Veritaserum without them knowing."

"AH! A 'sneaky plot'…I like it! Continue, Harry, this is getting good."

Draco put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward to listen, glass held casually between his fingers.

"Well, do you think they'll go for a drink the first night back or hold off until the weekend?"

"Actually, seventh years always have a drink the first night; a toast to their last year and all that. So, it's something we can definitely count on happening."

"Girls, too?"

"Yes. I had planned on having us all raise our glasses in a toast to Pansy." Draco hung his head for a moment, but looked up, eyes bright. "Why? What's going on in that strangely devious mind of yours?"

Harry smiled and moved forward to sit on the edge of the sofa cushion.

"I've got an idea of how we can get your 'friends' to spill their guts. But it'll take a bit of acting on your part. I think you can pull it off though. However," continued Harry, holding up a finger. "We really need to ok this with Professor Snape and maybe the Headmaster, too."

"What do you plan to do, spike their drinks?" Draco laughed.

"Actually…yes."

Draco snorted. "And how will I be able to do that without someone seeing me?"

"New glasses, with their names engraved on them and have the Veritaserum in the glass, ahead of time, dried, on the bottom, so when you pour in their drinks…better yet, let them pour their own…it'll reactivate the Veritaserum and they'll be none the wiser. Down the hatch! Then, if you get 'drunk'," Harry put quote marks around the word with his fingers. "AND get them _truly_ drunk, then there's no telling what they'd say. Plus, they probably won't remember half of what happened the next morning; especially if you swear you've got the world's worst hangover and don't remember anything yourself."

Harry sat back, grinning, looking very pleased with his plan. Draco opened his mouth, then closed it, took another sip of his drink, looked into his glass and then set it down on the low table between the sofas. He stood up.

"Come on, it's time we got a professional opinion."

"Right."

Harry downed his drink, stood and with a sweep of his arm, ushered Draco out of the common room, heading for Snape's office.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Following the early morning crowds, Neville wound his way down into the Tottenham Court Road Underground Station. Neville liked the Muggle Underground. It wasn't that he disliked Apparating, in fact, he'd become extraordinarily good at it, once he got the hang of the basic spell.

It amused his Gran no end that instead of taking ages to run little errands for her, Neville would 'pop', go retrieve whatever it was she wanted and 'pop' be back before she'd finished telling him what it was she needed. Well, nearly that fast.

But Neville enjoyed watching the Muggles bustling around, hurrying to where ever it was they were going. He stood on the platform, waiting for the next train, amused that nobody paid one bit of attention to him. It was interesting to him to listen to passing conversations and hear the way life was in the Muggle world. From the snatches of talk he _had_ overheard, they seemed to have the same day to day problems as Witches and Wizards did, more or less. Work problems, money worries, someone being sick, kids and school, where to go on holiday.

The train was gliding into the station and the crowd surged forward. Neville didn't hurry, he knew the route, and that if this train was too crowded, he could catch the next one and still have plenty of time. It did bring home the fact that the Muggle world was considerably larger than the Wizarding world, but this was good practice, getting to know your way among Muggles…literally.

He boarded the train, and looked around, then decided to just stand and hold onto the pole. Some things still mystified him, though, but, he could always ask Hermione or Harry or Dean…

"Neville?"

Neville spun around to see his dorm mate making his way down the swaying car to join him.

"Dean! I was just thinking about you."

"What are you doing in London, on the Underground?"

"Came to get my books, putter around a bit, but got caught up in the Bill Weasley incident yesterday."

"Yeah. Hermione called. Bit of a dust up, that."

"A bit."

"So, where are you off to then?"

"St Pancras, to get the train home. Thought I'd take the train, for a lark and a bit of practice, if you know what I mean," said Neville, looking around at the other passengers, only to realize they couldn't care less what he was saying or where he was going.

"Really? I'm heading to Liverpool, from Euston, to meet Seamus. He's coming over on the ferry this morning on Tut and then we're going to ride around for the next week and wind up at school, in time for term. Hey! Come with me and we can give you a ride home in the sidecar. Skipton isn't out of our way. We hadn't definitely decided where to start, come to that. We'd have our first destination; your house!"

Neville thought about it for all of five seconds, and then a wide grin spread across his face.

"Why not? My original plans have been totally messed up, as it is, so, I think I'll take you up on your offer, Dean. I'm just going to wing it! When does your train leave?"

Dean laughed. "10:20" Checking his watch. "We've lots of time; what say we walk to Euston from Warren St?"

" 'Sounds like a plan' as Aunt Anna would say," Neville agreed. "Here's the station now."

Grabbing their backpacks, the two Gryffindors got off the subway train, rode the escalator to street level and started down the road to Euston Station, chatting about what they had been doing over the holiday.

XoXoXoXoX

"Draco could buy new tumblers with all the seventh year's names etched on them, Slytherin coat of arms on the other side, maybe; his 'gift' to his classmates, a souvenir of their final year at Hogwarts."

"And how is he going to shop for these tumblers, if he's here at school?" Severus Snape asked the practical question, certain that Harry hadn't thought that far into this 'plan' of his.

"I'm going to London for Bill and Fleur's wedding this weekend. I can pick them up and Draco can pay me back later. I have to shop for a wedding gift, anyway, so, two birds with one shopping trip."

"I see. And how did you plan on getting the Veritaserum into their drinks?"

"Put three drops into each glass, let it dry, rewrap the glass, so they have to open their gift, so it's brand new, never been used, and everyone can pour their own drink. That way, Draco never touches the glasses, and he's innocent of doing anything. No tricks."

Harry was trying to contain his enthusiasm, but was sitting on the edge of his chair, leaning toward the Potions Master. Severus sat back in his chair. He was almost enjoying himself, a bit too much, watching these two former enemies, working together on an 'ethically dubious' scheme. However…

"We will, of course, consult with the Headmaster on this plan of yours. First, though, perhaps we should run some tests and at the least…"

Suddenly, he stopped and grasping his forearm, stood abruptly. Harry and Draco jumped up, too.

"You two will have to excuse me."

"He's summoned you." Draco wasn't asking; it was a statement.

"Yes."

"Be careful…Severus." Draco put out his hand.

Taking it and giving a quick shake, he turned and shook Harry's proffered hand, also. Severus marveled at what changes had occurred in recent months, causing him to shake his head.

"As I can be, Draco…Harry."

"Professor. Do you have a gate coin?" Harry asked suddenly, as Snape was walking around his desk.

"Gate coin?" Severus stopped.

Harry dug into his pocket and pulled out a Galleon.

"In case of emergency, tap it twice with your wand and someone will meet you at the gates, should you need help for any reason."

"I see…and you don't need this?"

"Give it back to me when you return. Meanwhile I'll make one for you, but I'll need to get the spell from Anna."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Severus put the coin deep in his pants pocket.

"Just don't spend it on fish and chips." Draco instructed with a straight face.

"I hardly think I'll have the opportunity to indulge myself, Draco."

Both boys grinned and Severus headed out of the door.

"Could you inform the Headmaster what's happened?" he called over his shoulder.

"Right away, Professor," Draco called after him.

As Severus footsteps faded, Draco and Harry walked out into the hall.

"Think he'll be alright?" asked Draco.

"He's made it this far." Harry shrugged. "Depends on Voldemort's mood, I suppose."

"Humph!" Draco heaved a sigh. "Well, let's go see Dumbledore."

"Right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Some of you may wonder why Fred and George didn't just Apparate from their store: Anti-Apparating spell to keep people from popping in, stealing stuff and popping out again. All stores in the Magical world have them. So they had to go out into Diagon Alley to Apparate. (or Floo from the Leaky Cauldron) The same at St. Mungo's; otherwise, patients could leave anytime they wanted, without permission. Hence the Floo station in the lobby. Ohhhhh! That explains it!**


	13. Chapter 12 What I did on holiday

Chapter 12

"_**What I did on my summer holiday."**_

The weather isn't the only thing that's bad; Severus has one _lousy _day. Draco and Harry work well together, under adverse circumstances and Gwen doubles Anna's burden. Which isn't, necessarily, a bad thing, come to that.

**Chapter 12**

"**What I did on my summer holiday"**

"Ah, Severus. Do come in."

Voldemort looked down at the Wizard who entered and knelt before him.

"My, my, you've had an unusual summer, haven't you? Funerals to attend, students underfoot and now it's nearly time for term to start again. Busy, busy, busy."

Severus didn't move or answer. Voldemort cocked his head.

"What…no scathing comments…no sarcastic remarks? Are you feeling quite well, Severus?"

"I'm in good health; thank you for your concern, Master. I was just indulging in a little daydreaming about which of those students I should like to strangle first; Malfoy or Potter."

"Really? A perplexing problem…perhaps I could help with your decision?"

"It was just a bit of fantasizing, Master, as I know Potter is your own personal property to destroy. I will, however, be able to content myself with Malfoy."

"I'm afraid you'll have to discuss that with his Aunt Bella, who, I believe, has already formulated plans for his punishment and demise."

"I see. Not unexpected, as I know Bella must be furious with him…and his mother. Well, perhaps Longbottom, then; an equally annoying thorn in my side"

"Indeed, the last of the Longbottoms. We'll take care of the lot, then, when the time is right."

Voldemort rose from his chair and began pacing the room.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"What would you have me do for you, Master?" Severus asked, deciding to get to the heart of the matter.

"Actually, this _does_ have something to do with Draco, although you won't be _directly_ involved. I want you to be of assistance to young Crabbe and Goyle when they return to Hogwarts. I have a promise from them to do as much harm to Draco as they can manage, without killing him, of course, and then they are to return to me for their reward."

Severus' eyebrow went up.

"You, Severus, are to make sure they get out of Hogwarts and safely through the gates. If they are detained, they would face expulsion – no great punishment in my estimation – but, because they are of age, they could also be arrested and face criminal charges. They would be put in Azkaban with their worthless, idiot fathers. _That…_I will not tolerate. Do you understand, Severus."

"Yes, Master. I will see to their escape, personally escorting them if necessary. I can always say I was…_chasing_ them, but being younger, swifter…well, they might _just_ manage to out run me…with a little head start."

Voldemort chuckled, but it was a mirthless sound.

"When will they attack, Master? The first night they return wouldn't be prudent, if you don't mind my being so bold as to offer my opinion. Draco will be suspicious of them and very wary. Perhaps they should bide their time, lull him into a false sense of security."

"Oh, I agree, Severus. They are under the strictest orders to act as if nothing unusual was going on. Be sympathetic toward poor Draco about Miss Parkinson, for instance or get him to talk about the plans he might have for spending some of the family fortune. In order to be sure they don't ruin my plans, I've done memory charms and trigger-event charms on them. When that specific event occurs, the memory charm will lift and they will know exactly what to do and will act as soon as they can."

"What special event should I be watching for, Master, so I can be sure my own preparations are in place?"

"Let us just say that if Draco receives any _happy_ news, his next thoughts _will_ be pain filled; nothing like ruining a _good_ time with a _bad_ experience."

"Happy news and Draco Malfoy have not been used in the same sentence for months now, Master."

"Yes, pity, that." Again, the mirthless chuckle.

"So, I have until the end of September to prepare?" Severus asked, with sudden understanding.

"Very astute, Severus. Yes, the end of September…Now," He sat down again, and leaned forward. "Tell me what Potter and Draco have been up to, with only each other for company."

"Practicing basic dueling spells, helping that oaf, Hagrid and also Pomona Sprout and flying around the Quidditch pitch. They have an uneasy truce in place, but I don't think it will last past the arrival of the other students on the Express. Potter is like Dumbledore; willing to give Draco the benefit of the doubt and a second chance, but I can't see many of the other students in Potter's clique giving Draco the time of day. What's that Muggle expression…'a leopard can't change its spots'?"

"Interesting…and appropriate, in this context."

XoXoXoXoXoX

Voldemort rose from his chair and started pacing again. Severus remained motionless, hands at his side.

"This has been a summer of education, for all of us. I, myself, have been studying everyone's responses to various situations, and have been mostly correct in my predictions and thus, satisfied but occasionally…disappointed. You, Severus, for instance, managed to do both; you report to me, truthfully and without excuses. BUT, allowing Draco to have free rein with the Malfoy fortune…how vexing. No matter, I have other resources. Although with that meddling fool, Dumbledore, whispering in his ear and that traitorous mother of his encouraging his actions, your words of guidance and council were, probably, falling unheeded into his empty skull.

"However," Voldemort continued, "we learn from our failures as well as our successes. I've been quite enjoying the responses and reactions of those people against whom I have sent my faithful servants. It has been most enlightening."

"Indeed, Master. I, myself, was mildly surprised that there was not more panic on the part of some of those against whom you turned your attention."

"Yes, it appears their level of confidence in their preparedness and abilities is quite high, _and_ foolishly egotistical. It will be their undoing."

Severus looked up, perplexed, in spite of himself. Voldemort smirked.

"Those attacks were not full force or as all encompassing as I could have launched. I was testing them, Severus, as I was testing…you."

Before he could even take a breath, the '_Cruciatus Curse'_ hit Severus and he found himself writhing on the floor, pain coursing through his body, every nerve ending on fire. He was vaguely aware of Voldemort looming over him, wand pointed at him. It took a few agonizing seconds to realize the screams he heard were his own.

Some remote part of his brain was registering the fact that this was the longest session of 'punishment' he'd, as yet, had to endure. He wasn't panicking; he knew it would end soon. Voldemort needed him, at least for a bit longer, at Hogwarts.

As suddenly as it started, the pain was gone. The only sound was Severus gasping for breath. He lay on the cold floor, not moving, eyes closed, trying to gather his wits and strength. This was when Severus was most vulnerable to Voldemort using his skill at _Legilimens_ to invade his thoughts

'_Must…concentrate…Draco…Potter,' _Severus thought,_ '…Dumbledore.'_

He could feel Voldemort trying to enter his mind, but managed to prevent him from seeing anything other than the images of Draco at the gates, finding Pansy's body and Harry and Dumbledore talking.

Voldemort snorted; he was obviously looking for more information, testing the truth of Severus' previous statements.

The torture started, again, lasting even longer this time. All Severus could do was wait for it to end. Finally, Voldemort had vented his anger and the pain stopped. Severus lay there for several minutes, exhausted and slightly disoriented, as his Master walked over to a nearby table and poured himself a drink.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"What is it Anna? Do you feel alright?" Gwen was watching Anna's face carefully.

"I don't know, Gwen, I just have the strangest feeling…I have a faint little voice in my mind…calling my name." She tilted her head, concentrating. "Something's wrong…Severus! It's Severus' voice, Gwen!"

Anna got up off the sofa and went into the hall. She whistled for Chester and Beau and then sent the faithful dogs looking for Christopher. Meanwhile she paced, watched by Gwen. Luckily, Narcissa was taking a nap.

"Yes, dear, what is it today?"

"Christopher! Where's Severus?"

"Severus? Why, I'm not sure. Down in his office, I suppose, getting ready for the school year. I can check. Is anything wrong?"

"That's what I need to find out. I've got a bad feeling something is _very_ wrong."

"Right-o. I'll nip down and see if I can locate him. Be back as soon as possible."

"Thank you, darling."

"Oh! Hello, Gwen!"

"Hi, Dad."

"Be right back."

"Ok. Go already!" urged Gwen, smiling.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Anna was pacing – well waddling slightly – her pregnancy was starting to really show. Now the baby was kicking, furiously.

"Ow, ow, ow! Hey, take it easy in there!" Anna looked down at her rounded tummy and shook her finger. "Stop kicking Mummy in the ribs and jumping on my bladder!"

"Anna, the baby can't do both at once."

"Want to bet? _This_ one can."

Gwen cocked her head.

"Maybe it's not one."

"What? Oh, don't be daft! Of course it's one; a mutinous little copy of Severus who is practicing pitching hissy fits."

"Wish we had electricity here, I'd do a sonogram. Is there any way you could tell, with a spell or something? You're a Healer, after all."

"One small problem with that: when a Healer is pregnant, she has a very hard time casting healing spells. The pregnancy just interferes too much, especially with self diagnosis. Sorry."

"Ok, I'll just do it the old fashioned way. Sit down on the bench; I'll be right back."

Going into the living room, Gwen returned with her bag and rummaged around for her stethoscope. Putting in the ears pieces, she knelt down in front of Anna and proceeded to listen intently to the sounds emanating from Anna's abdomen. She moved the stethoscope around, shifted it, shifted it again and again, concentrating. A wide grin spread across her face as she straightened up and took out the earpieces, draping the scope around her neck.

"Madam Snape, you are going to be the mother of twins. I heard two, count them, _two,_ distinct heartbeats in there, with your heartbeat in the background. Sounded like a drum line."

"Oh…my…God." Anna sat there, stunned.

"Well, what do you know; Anna, lost for words." Gwen sat down next to her and gave her a hug. "Congratulations."

"Oh…my…God."

"You said that already," Gwen giggled. "You stay here and contemplate the wonderfulness of it all and I'll go get us a cup of tea."

"Oh…my…God."

"Yeeeaah…I'll be right back."

Gwen got up and headed for the kitchen, shaking her head, smiling, but stopped when Anna spoke.

"I'm regretting every smart remark I ever made to Cissa about getting rotund or waddling; _anything_ to do with pregnancy."

Gwen stood in the doorway and looked back at Anna, crossing her arms and grinning.

"Ah, paybacks."

"You wait, Missy; your time will come." Anna wagged a finger at Gwen.

"From your mouth to God's ear." Turning, she continued on to the kitchen. "Be right back!"

XoXoXoXoXoX

Draco and Harry were walking down the stairs, going back to the Slytherin common room after their visit to the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore had taken the news of Severus being summoned by Voldemort with no more than, what seemed to be, mild interest.

He was, however, intrigued by the boy's idea for learning of the returning Slytherins possible plans for retaliation toward Draco. He had not so much given his blessing to their idea as told them to iron out the details and report to him on how it all worked, _afterward_. He did assure Draco that if they did happen to find out what plans were intended to be put into action against him, he would make sure safety measures were in place to help protect Draco from any harm. That part, he _had_ been working on, himself.

"Well, I guess the next step will be getting the new tumblers. Got any idea where you're going to purchase them?" Draco asked Harry as he picked up his tumbler from the table and went to pour himself another drink. Thinking better of it, he called a house elf and checking with Harry, ordered a pitcher of pumpkin juice and some crisps.

"I don't think there's any place in Diagon Alley. I'll have to get together with Hermione and go shopping, somewhere on Oxford St., probably. Have to get a gift for Bill and Fleur, come to that." Harry shrugged. "How much do we want to spend? I don't have a clue what they would cost."

"We? No, this is _my_ treat, so to speak. _You_ do the leg work and _I'll_ supply the dosh."

"Ok, but I promise not to get carried away; can't be too fancy."

"Why not? I'm buying, Potter! I've got the ready _and_ a reputation to uphold; only the best for us Malfoys!" Draco looked pensive. "I'll need to write you a draft for Gringotts."

"Don't bother. Believe it or not, Draco, old man, I'm _not_ poor. I have a good amount of the ready, myself. So, I'll just tell you the final cost and then you can send an owl and have Gringotts transfer the amount into _my_ vault. Deal?"

Harry put out his hand.

"Deal." Draco shook Harry's hand. "Ok, let me write everyone's name down so they get the spelling correct. When are you going to London?"

"I _was_ going Friday afternoon. The wedding is Saturday and I was coming back Sunday. Maybe I'll go earlier, say, Thursday night or Friday morning, so Hermione and I can have the extra time to shop. It won't matter much, my room's always ready."

"_Your_ room? _You_ have a reserved room at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Don't be daft, Draco…oh, wait, you don't know, do you? I own a house in London; I inherited it."

"Bloody hell! From whom, your parents?"

"No…Sirius Black, he was my Godfather."

"Well, bugger me. You're better off then I am, Potter. At least you have a house to go to!" Draco threw back his head and laughed.

"It needs a lot of work, though. I plan on doing some serious renovation, once we graduate." Harry's eyes lit up. "Hey, if you need a place to crash until you rebuild the manor, my door is going to be open. You can live there during the construction, if you like."

"Really?"

"Sure, why not? Bachelor digs in London!"

"You get rid of Voldemort first, _then_ we'll talk."

"Oh…damn. Yeah, I suppose I'd better see to that first. What a bother."

Harry heaved a dramatic sigh, put his hand to his forehead, swooned back on the cushions and then burst out laughing.

"How can you laugh? The bloody bastard wants both of us dead, _you_ especially!" Draco exclaimed.

"Draco, I've been hearing that for _six long years_. You? Two months. I'm used to it. Not ignoring it, exactly, but focusing _past_ it. And there _will_ be life _after_ Voldemort."

Harry was suddenly very serious. Draco regarded him with furrowed brows and then smiled.

"Ok, in that case, you're on. I'm reserving a room, _now_. Deal?"

"Deal!"

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Anna?" Christopher had returned.

"Christopher!" Anna looked up, startled at the sudden reappearance of her late husband. "Where is he?"

"I didn't find Severus in his office, so I went and checked with Albus. He was most reassuring, but it seems Severus was summoned by Voldemort. He's been gone most of the morning."

"I _knew_ it! I just had this awful feeling he was in trouble…in pain."

"Voldemort wouldn't harm Severus, would he?" Gwen asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Of course he would, if he's in a mood," came a reply from the stairs. It was Narcissa, slowly descending to the hallway. "Not as badly as he hurt Lucius for his failure to retrieve the _Prophesy_, but a little torture, he feels, keeps everyone in line."

"A real sweetheart, that one." Gwen shook her head.

"Any idea when he'll return?" Anna asked Christopher.

"No, but I'll keep an ear open and check on him when he does. I'll come inform you, straightaway."

Anna nodded, and then took a deep breath.

"I appreciate that, darling. I'll be near; just give a shout. It's raining, so we're spending the day relaxing indoors."

"It's pouring _buckets_ here at Hogwarts. _Bad_ thunderstorms, lousy weather, but, what can one do?"

"Let it rain!" Anna and Gwen chorused.

"Right. Well, I'm off. Ta!"

"Ta!" "Bye, Dad." "Christopher."

XoXoXoXoXoX

Turning to Cissa, Anna cocked her head. "I thought you were taking a nap? I'm sorry if we woke you."

"I was just dozing, but I heard you whistle for the dogs. I knew something was up and when I heard Christopher return, my curiosity got the better of me." Looking at the empty tea cups on the table, she waved her hand. "I could do with a cup of tea. How about you, refills?"

"Yes, and maybe a biscuit or two," answered Anna.

"Speaking of two…guess what?" Gwen stood there with a 'cat that ate the canary' grin on her face and then turned to Anna.

"What?" Cissa asked. Looking at Anna, she saw the blush rising on her cheeks. Cissa eyes got wide. "Oh…you're not…are you? TWINS?"

Anna nodded and Cissa threw her arms around Anna, as best she could, and gave her a big hug.

"Oh, this is splendid! Won't Severus be surprised!"

"I hope he won't have a stroke!" Anna laughed.

"This calls for a celebration!" Cissa clapped her hands.

"Sod tea, I say this calls for the bubbly…sparkling cider!"

"Here! Here!"

"Works for me, Gwen; lead on!"

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Get up, Severus. I must discuss some other business with you."

"Yes, Master."

Severus pushed himself into a sitting position and then stood, weaving slightly. He felt **_awful_.**

"I know your position is difficult, Severus; a balancing act of great delicacy. But the time is coming when you will be able to take your place at my side as I meter out the sentences of those who survive the final attack. I don't take prisoners…for long. There will be no mercy…for anyone."

"That is as it should be Master."

"Remember that, Severus. There are those who have doubted your loyalty. Some…are no longer with us."

"Lucius."

"Yes, he never trusted you as I do; be sure that trust is not misplaced."

Severus nodded.

"And…there are those, still _with_ us, who would love to see you fall, for _personal_ reasons."

"Bella."

"Bella. Ah, yes, she's very eager to start the final battle, but as I've told her: 'patience'. We must herd all of the sheep into the fold, _then_, the slaughter."

Voldemort smiled.

"One last thing, Severus: you _will_ find out where Narcissa is hiding and Anna Twigg-Jones, also. Those two are of special interest and importance to my final plans and if I can find out where they're hiding, perhaps they can be flushed out and chased into our trap."

"Hogwarts."

"The more the merrier." Voldemort replied, but it didn't sound merry at all.

Severus' eyebrow shot up.

"Oh, this will be quite the finale, Severus, have no doubt. When the time is right, Hogwarts and all those fools who seek shelter and sanctuary within those walls will be crushed. Then they and the pile of rubble that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be just so many fleeting memories."

"Yes, Master; a great day, indeed."

Voldemort looked at Severus, his eyes gleaming.

"Do **_not_** disappoint me, Severus."

"No, Master."

Severus turned and left the room, walking as steadily as he could.

XoXoXoXoXoX

'Pop'

Severus Apparated at the gates of Hogwarts. He swayed and then walked over to the black wrought iron gates, pulling out his wand as he approached. He flipped his wand, the lock clicked, then the gate opened just enough for him to slip through. It swung shut with a clang and the lock clicked shut and sealed itself.

It was still pouring rain, but it felt surprisingly refreshing on his upturned face as he leaned back against the black bars, gathering his strength for the long walk up to the school. He'd had to muster every ounce of his will to walk out of Voldemort's presence without showing the pain he was suffering.

Something wasn't right; he usually didn't hurt this badly or for this long. '_Oh, well_,' he thought, '_a long soak in a hot tub of water and a good stiff drink of fire-whiskey should put me right.' _Heaving himself upright, he took a few steps, then the pain hit him and he doubled over.

"**Merlin**!" '_What is wrong with me?_' Severus thought.

Another wave of stabbing pain hit his mid-section and he went down on one knee, gasping for breath. He knew he was going to pass out; he could feel the waves of blackness trying to wash over his brain. He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out the coin Potter had lent him. Tapping it twice with his wand, he groaned and collapsed on the sodden gravel drive.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"**_HARRY_! _DRACO_! MEET ME IN THE FRONT HALL, _IMMEDIATELY_!**"

The magically amplified voice of the Headmaster caused both boys to jump. They looked at each other and tore out of the Slytherin common room, their card game scattered and forgotten. Taking the stairs two and three at a time, they raced up to find Dumbledore descending the marble stairs.

"Someone has signaled from the front gates. I fear it might be Severus and he may need your help"

Draco turned and headed for the front doors but Harry stopped him with a shout.

"**_Draco_**! _Wait_!"

Whipping out his wand, he yelled, " '**Accio' brooms**!"

Within seconds, his _Firebolt_ and Draco's _Nimbus 2001_ came whizzing up the stairs. They each grabbed their broom, hopped on and launched themselves at breakneck speed out the open doors.

Flying low and fast across the lawn, they couldn't see very well through the pelting rain, but a lightning flash illuminated the grounds and they spotted the black shape lying on the road.

Their oaths were lost to the wind and thunder as they bent forward and streaked at full speed to the gates. Jumping off their brooms, Draco and Harry skidded to a stop and knelt next to the body of their Potions professor. Harry rolled him over gently and Draco felt for a pulse, looked up at Harry and nodded.

Another flash of lightning and then a tremendous rolling clap of thunder muffled Harry's shouted instructions. "Stretcher…between…brooms…quickest way." Draco nodded his understanding.

Standing, Draco conjured a stretcher and moved Severus onto it, while Harry produced ropes and tied their brooms to the stretcher. Satisfied the ropes would hold, they sat, sidesaddle, on either side of Severus' body and flew as quickly as they dared, back to the school.

Unseen by Harry and Draco, a rat scurried away from where it had hidden by the gates; a rat with a missing claw on its front paw.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Arriving at the entrance hall, they slowed down only enough to safely maneuver up the stairs to the hospital wing, where they found Albus Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey waiting for them. The Headmaster moved Severus onto a bed and Madam Pomfrey shooed them away and conjured a screen so she could examine her patient. She also instructed Harry and Draco to get out of their wet clothes and into a hot tub of water.

"I don't need you two as patients, on top of this one!" came Poppy's voice, from behind the screen.

Turning to the two soaking wet boys, Albus nodded agreement. "Go and do as Poppy said," urged Dumbledore. "I'll keep you informed." He put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Thank you for your quick action. You may have saved his life."

"Is it usually this bad when he comes back?" Harry asked, truly worried for Severus.

"No. But he's strong and I think Poppy will be able to set him right. Now, run along, you two, before Mr. Filch comes to find out who's been tracking mud and water on his floors."

They nodded and started out, just as Christopher came running into the painting by the entrance to Poppy's office.

"What's happened?"

"Christopher!" Harry looked up. "Professor Snape had my signal coin and used it when he returned to the gates. We found him there unconscious."

"Do you know what's wrong? Albus?"

Albus walked over to join them. "Poppy is examining him, Christopher, as we speak. We'll know something, momentarily."

"Sod the bath! I'm not leaving until I know, too." Draco crossed his arms and proceeded to drip a small puddle on the floor.

"Right." Harry joined him, shoulder to shoulder, dripping.

"In that case..." Dumbledore chuckled. Casting a drying spell he got rid of a majority of the rainwater that had soaked them to their skin. "But, into that bath as soon as we hear, agreed?"

"Yes, sir." "Agreed."

XoXoXoXoXoX

Poppy came bustling up to them.

"Headmaster, we have to get Professor Snape to St. Mungo's. His appendix has burst and I could handle that, but considering his weakened state," she added, arching her eyebrow, "it would be better to have extra help."

"We all understand what Severus probably suffered, so let me see to the arrangements and I'll be right back. Make him as comfortable as possible in the meantime, Poppy."

"Yes, Headmaster," replied the Healer, who turned and hurried back around the screen that hid Severus from their sight.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"All right, you two, off to the bath."

"Yes, sir."

"Bye Christopher."

"Bye, boys."

After Draco and Harry left, the Headmaster turned to Christopher.

"Tell Anna that Severus is the victim of a burst appendix and will be taken to St. Mungo's; _purely as a_ _precautionary measure_. Under NO circumstances is she to go there."

"Understood; I'll have Gwen sit on her and enlist Winky and Cissa to help."

"Splendid. Well, I must make arrangements, so if you'll excuse me, Christopher."

"Certainly. I'll go tell Anna and then check with Remus; have him keep an eye on what happens at St. Mungo's."

"Good idea. I'll speak with you later."

"Yes."

XoXoXoXoXoX

Bella entered through a side door.

"Ah, Bella, you just missed seeing Severus."

"I heard he had been here. Perhaps it was best we weren't here together, as I don't now if I could quite trust myself to be in the same room with him, yet."

"Now, Bella. Severus had no control over Draco's actions, without revealing himself, so he chose the wiser course of action."

"But, Master, he could have used an '_Imperius curse'_ on Draco and had him reverse the changes that traitorous brat had ordered at Gringotts," Bella huffed, nearly stamping her foot, she was so frustrated.

"I doubt seriously if that would have gone unquestioned or unchallenged. No matter; the Malfoy fortune will be ours again when you adopt the orphaned heir…after your sister's _untimely_ death." Voldemort smiled.

"Yes, Master. Thank you again, Master, for your generosity in allowing Rodolphus and myself to care for and raise my poor little niece."

Voldemort stood watching the emotions flashing across Bella's face: anger, pleasure, hatred, eagerness, greed and happiness and self-satisfaction. She was so easy to read, to control…to use…to do his bidding…to give him pleasure.

"That thought makes you happy, Bella?" he asked in a quiet, silky voice.

"Oh, yes, Master, very happy."

"Then, why don't you come here to me. Share some of your happiness and gratitude with me…won't you?"

"Oh, yes…Master."

XoXoXoXoXoX

Walking down the hall, Harry and Draco heard their names being called. It was Christopher, in a landscape near the corner stairs.

"Boys, could I have a minute?"

Harry and Draco detoured to the picture.

"Harry, did I hear you correctly; did you say Severus had your signal coin?"

"Yes, he did."

"Why?"

"I loaned it to him, just in case. I don't know; I had a strange feeling he might need it."

"Giving Sybil Trelawney a run for her money?" asked Christopher, smiling. Draco snorted.

"Bite your tongue, Christopher." Harry retorted.

"Just teasing, Harry," replied Christopher. "So, what happened?"

"Professor Snape used the alarm coin; he must have been in a lot of pain. The Headmaster called us and we flew out to the gates," Harry started retelling the story.

"He was lying on the ground, inside the gates, unconscious," continued Draco.

Harry nodded and finished the tale. "We rigged a stretcher between our brooms and flew him up to the hospital wing. That's about it."

"Ok. Well, that's a good report. I better go alert Remus, so he can keep an eye on things in London. Meanwhile, you two go hit that hot bath, like Poppy ordered. And I second her advice, by the way. This is your doctor speaking!" He wagged a finger at them and then left the painting."

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Prefects bathroom?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go get a change of totally dry, clean clothes. Meet you there in ten minutes."

"Ok, but watch out for Moaning Myrtle. She likes to sneak a peek." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I've caught her, a couple of times," agreed Draco.

"At least she's got good taste."

They both laughed at that and headed off to their respective dorm rooms.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Anna!"

"Yes!"

"Ah, there you are."

Christopher smiled at the three women as they emerged into the hall from the parlor.

"You're smiling Dad, so it's good news?" asked Gwen.

"Well, good news and sort of good/bad news."

"Get on with it, Christopher," growled Anna, hands on her hips.

"Oh, now, relax Anna. If something was seriously wrong, you know I'd tell you straightaway."

"Sorry. I know you would, dear. So, what's the good news?"

"Severus is getting the best of care."

"And the good/bad news would be…he needs care_ because_?"

"He has a burst appendix and is being taken to St. Mungo's."

"Surely Poppy could handle that…what else is there?" Anna was eyeing his suspiciously.

"It seems Voldemort worked him over a bit roughly with some curse or other and he's very weak. So, _just as a precaution,_ Poppy thought it best to send him to St. Mungo's. That's all, dear, really."

"I see. Well, I …" Anna looked relieved, then confused, then worried. "Don't suppose any of you would even _consider_ the idea of letting me go to him, would you?"

"No." "I don't think so." "There's no way."

"I thought not…Damn!"

"You can't go for a number of reasons and you know it." Christopher crossed his arms and regarded her with a stern look. "One: why should you know or care what happens to Severus. No one knows about the two of you. As far as the Wizarding world is concerned, you're just Hogwarts faculty members and old schoolmates."

"Right."

"Two: You're in hiding from Voldemort; _hiding_ being the operative word."

"Ok."

"Three: You're pregnant. Try explaining _that _at St. Mungo's."

"Points – plural – taken." Anna hung her head.

"It's just his appendix, Anna, simple procedure. It's mainly; well, embarrassing at his age; that something that small could put him in the hospital. But that's the way it is." Gwen spoke up.

Anna nodded and then looked at Christopher.

"Where is he now? Still at Hogwarts?"

"I think so, but Albus is making the arrangements to have him transported."

"How is Severus taking this? I bet he's not a bit happy about being laid up this close to term starting," Narcissa asked.

"Well, to tell you the honest truth, he's unconscious and Poppy's keeping him that way, so he doesn't have to deal with the pain."

"What?" Anna spun around to face Christopher. "Ok, The whole story! And don't leave out any details."

"I knew you'd ask, so here it is: As you already know, Severus had been summoned by Voldemort, but someone signaled from the front gates with one of your coins. Albus called the boys to the main entrance, believing, correctly, that Severus wouldn't have used the coin if everything was fine, he would have just walked to the school, even with the weather being so foul. Harry and Draco flew their brooms out there, found Severus lying unconscious on the road, put him on a stretcher, secured between their brooms and flew him straight to the hospital wing." Christopher took a deep breath. "That's it in a nutshell."

"Why did Severus have a coin? Where'd he get that?" asked Gwen.

"Harry lent it to him, just in case. He had a hunch." Christopher shrugged.

Anna had clapped her hand to her forehead. "Why didn't I make one for him? What was I thinking?"

"So, make one for each of the staff and the Order. We may need them," suggested Cissa.

"Good point, Cissa," agreed Gwen. "Something for our 'to do' list."

"Are you sure you're telling me everything, Christopher? He's really alright? No other injuries." Anna was watching her dead husband's figure with mild suspicion.

"As far as I've heard, the appendix is the main concern, but I _will_ have Remus go to St. Mungo's and get a full report from Artemus Pye. Will that be alright?"

"Yes, that would do wonders to ease my mind, darling. Thank you."

"Right. I'm off then. I will get back to you as soon as I hear something definite. Ta!"

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Wormtail."

"Master."

"Did Severus return safely to Hogwarts?"

"In a manner of speaking, Master; he returned, but not under his own power."

Voldemort sat up and glowered at Wormtail.

"Explain yourself."

"He arrived at the gates, entered and then collapsed."

"_Really_? Why was that, do you suppose?"

"He appeared to be in pain; he was doubled over, went down on one knee and then collapsed."

"Passed out? Severus? My, my. And then what happened, Wormtail?"

Voldemort was clearly relishing this story.

"I was going to go over and see if he was conscious but Potter and Draco Malfoy came to his rescue. Rode their brooms from the school, put him on a stretcher and took him, held between them, back to the castle.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy…working together to help Severus Snape? Interesting…very interesting. Thank you Wormtail, you may go."

"Yes, Master."

Wormtail hustled from the room, thanking his lucky stars that his Master was too busy thinking about what he'd just heard to pay any attention to him.

Voldemort stood and started pacing the room, a gleam in his eyes and a smile playing on his lips.

"Very interesting, indeed."


	14. Chapter 13 Blue Plate Special

Chapter 13

**_Blue Plate Special_ **

Places to go, people to meet, new experiences, lists to be made, rides to be taken and all before tea! Gran gets into the spirit of things and Severus returns to the 'land of the living'. Just in time for dinner. Yum, yum!

**Chapter 13**

**_Blue Plate Special_ **

"Hellooo!"

"Dad! What's the word?"

"Where's Anna?"

"Taking a nap. She's really starting to feel the pregnancy…_and_…she's carrying twins." Gwen grinned at Christopher.

"Really? Did the sonogram…"

"Dad. No electricity, no sonogram."

"Oh, right."

"But I distinguished two heartbeats and she's showing a bit too much, for a first pregnancy. Anyway, what's the word on Severus?"

"He'll be just fine. Appendix was taken care of and he's being treated for any resulting infection. Also, for the after effects of any 'punishment' Voldemort might have subjected him to…the bastard."

"Agreed, but with a little luck, he'll soon be referred to as 'the late'…"

"Late? What? Who?"

Anna was halfway down the stairs, eyes wide, gripping the railing.

"Late Lord Voldemort, Anna, we were disparaging his name." Christopher was quick to reassure her.

"Oh, you scared me!"

She came down the last few steps and saw Gwen wagging her finger.

"I thought you were taking a nap."

"I was resting, but heard you talking. I came to see if it was Christopher or if you were losing your mind, and had started talking to inanimate objects."

"Ha! Ha! Very funny, considering I now talk regularly with a ghost and my own dead Father. And what about Tut, he's not exactly your run of the mill Harley." Gwen laughed.

"True. Well," Anna continued, turning to the portrait. "How is he?"

"Remus says Artemus told him that Severus will be just fine, he's resting and will probably be back at Hogwarts day after tomorrow. They're keeping him asleep for twenty-four hours to heal completely."

"Right. Ok, now I can relax and get some rest." She sat on the bench. "Please thank Poppy and Artemus for their quick work and Remus for the report. Oh, and Harry, Draco and Albus, of course. Especially Harry and Draco; that was outstanding teamwork."

"I hear I'm going to be the great uncle of twins!"

"Yes, apparently…Great uncle?"

"Closest relationship that sounds correct. I'm _not_ going to be **_Grandpa_**, not yet, I don't think." Christopher gave Gwen a long look, with his eyebrow arched and then he winked.

"Dad!"

"Christopher! You are incorrigible," Anna laughed. "But let's not tell anyone about the twins; I want this to be a big surprise."

"Oh, it will be." Christopher chuckled."

XoXoXoXoXoX

Dean and Neville emerged from Lime St. Station and turned right. The trip from London had gone quickly while they talked about what they'd been doing all summer and Neville had given Dean an account of yesterday's events at the Burrow and St. Mungo's.

"You know you'll have to tell the whole story again to Seamus, don't you?"

"I know, but that's ok. I don't mind." Neville looked around. "Where are we going, by the way?"

"You, mate, are about to be introduced to Muggle food at it's finest. We're meeting Seamus at the _Blue Plate Special_, an honest to goodness American greasy spoon!"

Neville skidded to a halt.

"Did you just say greasy spoon?"

"It's an expression, Neville. The _Blue Plate_ is actually a really cool place, according to Seamus. All stainless steel and tile and rock & roll playing on the jukebox; trust me, you'll love it. And the food…"

Dean rolled his eyes in anticipated gastronomic ecstasy and then grabbed Neville by the arm and dragged him down the road. Six long blocks later, Dean stopped.

"There!" Dean pointed. "_The Blue Plate Special._"

Neville's eyes grew wide as they beheld a long, one story, silver and glass building with several cars parked in front and a big neon sign, proclaiming:

**EAT**

at the

**BLUE PLATE SPECIAL **

**Authentic American Diner**

**WE'RE OPEN 24 Hrs! **

"Blimey!"

"Isn't it something? Come on!"

XoXoXoXoXoX

Cutting across the car park, they looked around for Tut and Seamus.

"Looks like we beat him here," observed Neville.

No sooner were those words out of his mouth then they heard a familiar roar. Spinning around, they watched Seamus turn off of Prescot Road, pull into a parking space and shut off the engine.

"Hey, mate!" "Hi, Seamus!"

"Dean!" Neville? Where've you come from, then?"

"London. Came on the train with Dean"

"Right, but what were _you_ doing in _London_?"

"Shopping for school, then I got caught up in the excitement yesterday."

"Yeah? Well, I want to hear all about that."

Dean poked Neville in the ribs and they exchanged looks and grinned. Neville walked around to the front of Tut. The headlight swiveled up and blinked.

"Hello, Tut. Did you like Ireland?"

The big motorcycle nodded its headlight and shivered with delight.

"We've had a lot of fun, traveling all around the Isle; great motoring roads, isn't that right, Tut?" Seamus patted the cycle affectionately.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Seamus, you're going to have to put the sidecar on, because I told Neville we'd give him a ride home this afternoon." Dean informed him.

"Yes, and you two are spending the night at my house; that'll save you at one nights lodging money. Fair trade, that." Neville suggested to his two friends.

"Hey, that'd be great, Neville, that is if you think your Gran won't care that we just drop into her lap, so to speak," replied Seamus.

"Oh, she loves having company and she's all the time telling me I should have my friends to stay. Besides, we've got lots of room and I can show you around Yorkshire, if you've a mind."

"Ok, we're not glued to a list of places to see; just winging it, so yeah, Neville, you're on," agreed Dean.

"And, Seamus, I've been trying to convince Neville to come with us for the whole trip; go back to Hogwarts in style."

"Yeah, Neville, you gotta come with us, it'll be a blast! Hold on, let me get out the sidecar, before I forget."

Seamus opened one of the saddlebags and took out the miniature sidecar. He placed it on the tarmac next to Tut and looked around, checking that no one was watching. Sure that he wouldn't be seen, he tapped the sidecar with his wand and it grew rapidly to its full size and hooked itself to the attachment points on Tut.

Rubbing his hands, Seamus turned and headed for the diner. "Ok, you lot, let's eat!"

XoXoXoXoXoX

The boys entered the big front door and were immediately engulfed in the sights and sounds of the _Blue Plate Special_. Music blared from the juke box, neon lights lined the walls, people were chatting or reading the paper; it was utter bedlam. Food was being carried to the various tables by bustling waitresses and also being served at the lunch counter, which was lined with stools, most of them occupied.

"Merlin's Beard!" gasped Neville.

"Seamus!"

"Joe!"

"Hey, man, how the hell are you?" Seamus was engulfed in a bear hug by a man who had stepped from behind the counter. "Don't tell me that's _your_ Hog?"

"Naw, I'm just babysitting it for one of me professors for summer holiday."

"_Get outta town_! None of my profs would have trusted my with their kid's _tricycle,_ much less a _Harley_!"

"Do you blame them?" came a shout from the kitchen. "Hey, Seamus!"

"Hey, Steve! How's it going?"

"Same old, same old! **SUZIE!** **PICK UP**!" _DING_

The cook waved at him and then turned his attention to the next order. He had just shoved a plate full of hot, steaming food onto the ledge of a big opening in the wall between the kitchen and the walkway behind the counter and then hit a small bell, sitting precariously near the edge.

"Thanks for the second opinion, bro!" shouted Joe toward the kitchen, then he turned back to Seamus. "So, introduce me to your friends."

"Oh, sure; this is Dean Thomas and this is Neville Longbottom; two of my roommates at school. Guys, this is Joe Kowski and that's his brother Steve in the kitchen.

"Hello." "Glad to meet you."

"Welcome to the _Blue Plate Special_, boys, or as it's also known; the "_Finnegan Family Feeding Trough_".

"Hey, watch it; or we'll take our business _elsewhere_!"

"Liar!" Steve laughed, and then poked Seamus in the stomach. "You don't deny it, do you? Let's face it, Seamus; it's against your family's religion to come through Liverpool without stopping in here! True?" Joe folded his arms and cocked his head, regarding Seamus with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, alright, it's true enough!" Seamus laughed.

"So, where are you three off to then?"

"We're giving Neville a ride home, and then Dean and I were going to go on a 'scenic route' ramble back to school. We're trying to convince Neville to come along for the whole ride."

"That sounds like a blast and a half! How long you got?"

"About a week."

"Well, in that case, let's get you fueled up for your adventure. **_Agnes!_** Our best table for these strapping young men!"

"Sure, hon! Right this way, you handsome devils."

XoXoXoXoXoX

They followed Agnes down the length of the diner to a table marked with a small sign which read:

**Reserved for Honored Clientele**

Don't even **THINK** of sitting here!

Unless…there's not another seat available.

In _that_ case,

We'll be _too damn busy_ to notice!

Bon appetite! (That means enjoy the eats!)

Agnes brought cutlery and menus, popping her gum in time to the music as she set everything down, and then scurried off, as "**AGNES! PICK UP**!" _DING_ was heard, promising to return to take their orders as soon as possible.

"Blimey," said Neville as he read down the menu. "Where's the pumpkin juice? I see apple, orange, grapefruit and, ugh, prune juice, but no pumpkin. "

"They don't know about pumpkin juice, Neville; Muggles only know pumpkin pie," Seamus explained. "Just order something simple, something you recognize; that's the easiest way, mate."

"I guess I should; I don't know how my stomach's going to react to riding in that sidecar," Neville agreed, although he didn't like admitting he was a little apprehensive about the coming trip.

"Look, Neville, you've used the Floo Network, a Portkey, ridden a Thestral, and you told me you can Apparate to beat the bloody band, so riding in a sidecar should be easy. Just get something you like and you should be fine," advised Dean.

Agnes reappeared at their table, order pad at the ready.

"Ok, boys, what'll it be?" Seeing they were still reading, she put on her best smile and leaned over to point at the piece of paper clipped to the inside front page. "Might I suggest the 'special of the day'? Meatloaf, mashed potatoes and candied carrots. Comes with drink and choice of dessert; five pounds; not a better deal around."

"That sounds good, I'll take it." Seamus put down his menu.

"Drink?"

"Milk."

"Make that two." Dean laid his menu on top of Seamus'.

"Ok. And how about you, sweet cheeks?" asked Agnes, turning to Neville, and popping her gum.

"Oh, ah…I'd like some scrambled eggs with toast, on the side, please."

"Butter? Jam or jelly with that?"

"Buttered, with a bit of jelly, please."

"You want some bacon, sausage, or scrapple?"

"What's scrapple?"

"Don't ask." Dean laughed.

"Oh, well, a bit of bacon, then, and a glass of milk, please," replied Neville, closing his menu.

"That's it, then?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You're very welcome, hon." She beamed at him. "Let me make sure I got it right: Two specials with moo juice, Adam and Eve, wrecked, strips and shingle with a shimmy and a shake, in the alley and another moo juice. You all want these painted or a lighthouse?"

"_What_?" Neville was gob-smacked.

"Give us a lighthouse, Agnes," replied Seamus as Dean rocked with silent laughter.

"Ok, fine." Picking up the menus and turning, Agnes walked over to the counter and handed the order to Joe, who shouted it into the kitchen to Steve and then hung the slip on a rotating wheel and spun it into position for Steve to see.

Neville looked at Dean and Seamus, who were grinning like fools.

"What the _bloody_ hell did she just say?"

"She wanted to know if we wanted Ketchup on our food or should she bring us the bottle?" Seamus explained. "Painted – on the food, or lighthouse – in the bottle; diner lingo, here read this."

Seamus grabbed a laminated piece of paper, with an entire list of foods and their diner equivalents, from behind the condiments and handed it to Neville.

"You're winding me up," said Neville as he took the sheet and started to read. He scanned down the page then flipped it over and read the back. "Unbelievable. Muggles…you have to love them!"

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Can I make a suggestion?"

Steve Kowski had come out of the kitchen and pulled up a chair to join his brother at the boy's table. It was after 2 PM and the diner was almost empty. It would be another half hour or so before the shift change at nearby Royal Liverpool University Hospital would signal the start of the evening crowd.

"Sure." Seamus looked over at his friend as he pushed his empty dessert plate away and leaned back.

"Three words – _Edinburgh International Festival_, coolest get together of the year: art, _girls_, concerts, dancing, plays, _girls_, fun, food, _girls_ and basic craziness. If you're heading north anyway, why not stop and see it? They have the _Tattoo_ at the same time and you might even be able to catch some of the _Highland Games_.

"That bit we'd thought about. Just watching the caber tossing would be worth the side trip," agreed Seamus.

Dean looked down at a napkin he'd been writing on, and shook his head.

"Blimey! We keep adding places; we won't get back to Ho…school until nearly Halloween!"

"We can talk it over on our way to Neville's," Seamus suggested.

"We had better get going, too! It'll be nearly tea time when we get there, as it is!" Neville pushed back his chair and stood.

"Well, it's been great seeing you again Seamus. And good meeting you, Dean and you, Neville; be sure and stop in any time you're in Liverpool, you hear?" Steve grabbed their tab. "This is on the house."

"No, we can't let you do that!" protested Seamus.

"We can and we just did. We own this joint, remember?" Joe laughed. "Just leave Agnes a nice tip."

"Ok, it'll be a bloody _big_ tip, too, right guys?" Seamus looked around at Dean and Neville as he dug in his pockets.

"Too right!" "Yeah, Agnes was great."

"Alright then, off you go, guys, and have a great time!" Steve shook hands with the three boys and headed back into the kitchen.

Joe followed them outside and walked around Tut, looking him over, talking with Seamus. Dean and Neville stowed their backpacks in the toe of the sidecar, and then Dean did a quick shrinking charm on them to give Neville enough foot room, before he swung his leg over Tut and moved onto the back of the seat. Neville lowered himself into the sidecar and put on his sunglasses. Seamus settled onto the seat and started the motor as Joe gave them the thumbs up signal and waved them on their way.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Neville was hooked. Zooming down the road, sitting low and secure in the sidecar, he had soon relaxed and started enjoying the ride. Never having been very good on a broom, except for basic flying, Neville now had a fairly good idea of the thrill of speed that Harry was always going on about.

He was acting as navigator, making sure he pointed out some of the more historic and interesting features of the region. After all, this was his territory, his home stomping ground, as it were. And Neville really did know his way around, having hiked over a lot of the Yorkshire Dales.

The outdoors had always intrigued him; the plants and animals, which is why _Herbology_ and _Care of Magical Creatures_ were his favorite classes. Yes, it was true that _Herbology_ and _Potions_ were linked closely, but he preferred leaving the _use_ of the plants to those students who were so inclined. Raising and gathering magical plants was where his future lay, he just knew it; perhaps a professorship in _Herbology …_maybe_…_someday.

"Hey, Neville!"

Dean poked him, shaking Neville back to reality.

"What?"

"Which way, mate?"

They were approaching a crossroads.

"Left," he replied.

"Right." Seamus nodded.

"No! Left!"

"What?"

"Left!"

"I heard you."

"Oh. Right."

"You said left!"

Neville looked over, thoroughly confused, to see Seamus was grinning at him and Dean laughing out loud. Neville shook his head, and then started laughing himself.

"Shut up, Seamus and turn!" Neville pointed. "Then in about a mile, there's a stone wall with a gate, on the right. Turn in there."

"Ok, you're the map reader. Hey where _is_ your map?"

"Map? He don't need no stinkin' map! Ain't that right, Neville?" stated Dean as he patted Neville on the back.

"Not around here I don't!"

XoXoXoXoXoX

In a few minutes the wall came in sight and Seamus carefully turned through the gate and drove slowly down the lane. It was a long drive as the lane was nearly a mile in length. The Longbottom house was nestled in a little valley, overlooking a rushing brook and the hilly countryside to the south. It was not a small house but rather a rambling structure, made of ancient stone that hugged the land and it was surrounded by tidy, well kept grounds and gardens.

Circling around, Seamus stopped Tut on the gravel drive, facing the great oak front door, and shut off the engine. Looking around, Dean and Seamus seemed a bit stunned.

"This is your house, eh, Neville?" Seamus asked.

"Oh, no, it's Gran's, but I've got my own rooms, in that wing," he answered as he climbed out of the side car, pointing to the end of the house.

"Crikey, mate! This is really an impressive pile of stone." Dean turned around, taking in the view and the grounds. "Plenty of room, too."

"Yeah, well, we own the whole valley; it's been in the family forever."

"Wow!" Seamus gasped as he took off his gloves and looked around.

"Let's go in and get something to drink. I'm a bit parched, myself," suggested Neville.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Opening the huge oak door, Neville ushered his friends into the entrance hall.

"**Gran**!" called Neville. "**I'm home**!"

"I saw you coming, Neville, dear, _and_ heard you."

Augusta Longbottom came out of a side hallway and approached the boys. Neville gave her a kiss on the cheek and she turned to look at the other two boys.

"Hello, Mr. Finnegan…Mr. Thomas. Welcome to our home."

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom," they chorused.

"Now, we'll have none of that. I insist you two call me Gran, and I won't have any argument about it."

The elderly woman smiled warmly at the two schoolmates of her grandson, which was slightly disconcerting after all they'd heard about the woman. They looked at each other, shrugged and then turned to her and smiled.

"Ok, Gran it is." "Yes, Mrs…Gran."

"Splendid!" She nodded her approval. "Was that Anna's motorcycle you were driving, Seamus?"

"Yes, that's Tut. Anna gave me the job of taking care of him over the summer holiday," Seamus told her proudly.

"Let's go out so I can have a look at him and be introduced, shall we?"

"Ok, sure."

Seamus opened the door and they walked out on the gravel drive.

"Tut, this is Mrs. Longbottom, Neville's Gran. Gran, this is Tut."

Standing in front of the big cycle, Gran bent over and gazed into the headlight.

"Hello, Tut. I've heard so much about you, and you are quite the most handsome motorcycle I've had the pleasure of meeting."

She reached out and patted him on his front fender. Tut's headlight swiveled up and down and then blinked. He seemed very pleased at the attention.

"Perhaps you would give me a ride after dinner, Seamus?" Gran asked, as she circled the big Harley, looking into the sidecar, nodding and continuing around the back of the bike.

"Oh, sure, no problem."

Seamus looked over at Neville and Dean, surprised at the request. Dean shrugged, but Neville just grinned.

Turning to face the boys, Gran clasped her hands and lifted her chin.

"I understand there was a fair bit of excitement, yesterday, at the Weasley's and that you, Neville, were of assistance at St. Mungo's. Let's go to the garden and have tea, shall we?" Gran waved in the direction of the nearby side yard. "I should like to hear the details of yesterday's incident and how the three of you came to arrive here together."

"Yeah, I've been wanting to hear the details about yesterday, myself," agreed Seamus. "Shall we, Gran?" he asked as he offered his arm.

"Why, thank you, Seamus."

Gran took his arm and they led the way to the summer house in the middle of the garden, where tea awaited them. Neville and Dean fell into step behind them.

"How'd she know?" Dean whispered to Neville.

"Never underestimate Gran; she's as well informed as the Headmaster. Not much gets past her, even out here. Not much tries, come to that." Neville whispered back.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Alright there, Gran?" Seamus inquired as he settled himself on the seat and pulled on his gloves.

"Just splendid, thank you, Seamus."

"Not too fast, now, Seamus," Neville warned.

"Stop fussing, Neville," Gran chided. "I'm in good hands."

"Well, I just…ah…Ok, then, have fun."

"I intend to. See you both in a little bit!" called Gran, waving merrily, as Seamus turned Tut and roared off down the winding drive.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Neville, I never thought I'd say these words in my lifetime, but your Gran is pretty cool." Dean shook his head as he and Neville went over to sit on a nearby bench.

"**_You_** never thought! What do you think _I've _been dealing with all the holiday?"

"What's the reason she's loosened up, do you suppose?"

"Seriously? Voldemort. She's dreading another war and I guess she decided to have a good time, while she's still able, just in case…well, if anything happens. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do. What do _you_ think is going to happen, Neville?"

"Truth?"

"Yeah."

"I think Voldemort's insane enough to attack Hogwarts. When we're back at school, he'll have practically everyone he wants to kill in one place. Starting with Harry…and Dumbledore…and now Draco; on down the line. Everyone except the Slytherins, probably."

"What about Snape?"

"Him, too, I should think. Voldemort may think he's a Death Eater, but he'll fight on our side when the time comes and that's signing his own death sentence."

"Do _you _think we have a chance? You _don't_ think Voldemort will win, do you?"

"Not if we do _our_ part, like Aunt Anna said; take out or neutralize as many of the Death Eaters as we can, protect Harry, _and_ hope the Aurors can be alerted and get there in time to help. But, in the end, it's going to be Harry who has to face him. Alone."

"Can't we do anything; back him up, _something_?"

"No, it'll just be the two of them, when all is said and done. And I think Harry _can_ do it, Dean, I _really_ do."

"Seriously?"

"_Yes_."

"If it was me, mate, I'd be scared shitless!"

"Oh, I think Harry's a bit scared, too, but he's also come to realize there's no getting out of it. It's his fate, like it or not and he's accepted that. So, he's training and practicing, knowing that all he can do is try his hardest. So far it's worked."

"You know, you're right: he's been nearly killed, let's see: one, two, three…four…five times that I can think of, _plus_ getting away from the Dementors and Professor Lupin in third year."

"To say nothing of Delores Umbridge," laughed Neville.

"Yeah," agreed Dean.

XoXoXoXoXoX

They both sat, lost in their own thoughts, for several minutes and then Dean turned and regarded Neville.

"So, are you coming with Seamus and me or not?"

"Yes, I am. Let's have as much fun as we can this last week, shall we? Then back to Hogwarts with tales to tell and our future to face."

"Right! But we have one small problem we have to solve first."

"Which would be?"

"How do we pry Gran out of that bloody sidecar?"

"Oh, dear."

XoXoXoXoXoX

Severus heard voices; muffled, distant voices. He was only mildly curious as to who was speaking and what was being said, as his thoughts were just drifting lazily around, trying to figure out which direction was up and why that was important. Or was it down that mattered? Did it matter at all? Mentally giggling at the silly decisions one must make at the most absurd moments, Severus began to feel slightly annoyed by the voices.

'_Either speak up so I can hear you_,' he thought, without actually knowing if he _cared_ to hear, '_or_' "SHUT UP!" _'Oops_!' his brain seized up. '_Did I just say that out loud_?'

He listened. Well, the voices had stopped. That was alright, then.

"I'll be back later." He heard someone say and then he heard the sound of a door closing.

"Severus?"

'_Damn!_ _Someone had heard him_. _Oh well_.'

"What?" he croaked.

"Ah, you _are_ back with us."

"Us?"

"The conscious world; you've been out for a little over twenty-four hours."

"Out? Where?"

"Out of it. Unconscious."

"Oh. And _in_ would be?"

"St. Mungo's"

"Ah."

Severus was beginning to realize there was light and shadow on the other side of his eyelids, but he really didn't think he wanted to open his eyes, not just yet, anyway.

"What happened?"

"Burst appendix."

"Oh."

He licked his lips; he wanted a drink of something, but wasn't sure what, exactly."

"Would you like a sip of water?"

"Yes, please." '_That was it – water_.'

He felt a straw being pressed to his lips and managed to open his mouth and suck in a few swallows of cool water.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Why don't you open your eyes?"

"No, thank you."

"Why ever not?"

"I don't know…well…actually, I don't think I have the energy and the light is quite bright enough as it is, even in here."

"Oh…sorry."

The brightness faded a bit; someone had pulled curtains across a rod.

"Better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"I'm Artemus Pye, your Healer, by the way."

"Your name is familiar. I believe you know Anastasia Twigg-Jones and her step-daughter, Dr. Gwen Jones? Professionally, that is."

"Yes, I do have that distinct pleasure."

Slowly, Severus pried his eyelids apart. Yes, it was St. Mungo's, alright. The Healer sitting on the edge of the bed next to his was young and eager looking.

"Hello."

"Hello. Why am I feeling so totally disoriented?"

"Sleep inducing potion, so you'd heal without having to deal with the pain. It should wear off within the hour."

"When can I get out of here?"

"Ah; the question every patient asks when they awaken. The answer: tomorrow, most probably. You were in pretty rough shape. I've been told what happened, but you'll suffer no lasting effects, either from the appendix bursting or the 'Cruciatus' torture."

Severus stared at the Healer.

"I'm in the Order; newest member, but I've been briefed by Mad-Eye Moody."

"I see."

"You've had quite a few people inquiring about your health and some visitors, who weren't allowed in. No use visiting an unconscious patient. But, I dare say they'll be back for visiting hours this evening."

"I don't want visitors, so do _not _let them in. I _won't _be gawked at like a prime specimen."

"That's your prerogative, of course, but it's not worth my life to try and keep Molly Weasley out when she'd determined to get in and see you, especially once she figures out you should be awake." Artemus smiled. "Right determined woman, our Molly."

Severus rubbed his eyes.

"I'm a sitting duck."

"Most assuredly."

"No escape then?"

"Not until tomorrow."

"Damn."

"Relax and enjoy the attention, Professor. She won't stay long; her son Bill is still here as a patient and I promise to shoo her out after a decent visiting interval. Is that satisfactory?"

"I'd appreciate that. Thank you."

"No problem."

Healer Pye hopped off the bed and came over to check on Severus' condition. Passing his wand over Severus' abdomen, he nodded.

"Nearly all the infection is gone. You heal very quickly, so tomorrow, unless something unforeseen occurs, you may go home to Hogwarts. But you must stay in bed until then; agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Ok, close your eyes and rest some more, until the sleeping potion effects are totally out of your system. Then it should be about time for dinner."

"Yummy." Severus closed his eyes. "I loath hospital food."

"Don't we all, Professor, don't we all!"


	15. Chapter 14 More Road Trips

Chapter 14

**More Road Trips – _Off we go_!**

_Everyone_ has places to go and things to do. But what if they're seen? Would it matter? Would anyone suspect who they really are? And then there are those cravings one gets when one is pregnant.

**More Road Trips – _Off we go!_ **

**Chapter 14**

Oscar soared in through the open window and landed on the back of Gwen's chair. Holding out his leg, he hooted and clacked his beak. Eileen drifted over.

"Oscar, she's not up yet; you'll have to wait, dear. But I'll make sure she gives you a treat, alright?"

Oscar looked at the ghost, blinked, ruffled his feathers, settled down and closed his eyes for a little nap while he waited.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Not too much later, Gwen shuffled into the kitchen, yawning, heading for the stove, intent on getting the morning coffee perking. A soft hoot made her spin around. Oscar lifted his leg and blinked at her.

"For me?"

"Hoot!"

"That was quick! Now, where are those owl treats? Ah, here they are. Good owl, Oscar."

Having untied her letter, Gwen held out the owl treat, which Oscar took in his beak and flew off into the garden, to his hole in the oak tree.

Gwen unfolded the letter and began reading as she fixed the coffee pot.

"Oh, excellent!"

She sat at the table as she read quickly and turned the page over. Eileen drifted up through the floor.

"Good morning, Gwen, dear. I see you've gotten your letter. Did you give Oscar a treat? I did promise him one."

"Morning Eileen and yes, I did reward him. He really takes his job seriously, doesn't he?"

"Oh, yes; owls are quite proud of their status in the Wizarding world. What news, then?" she inquired as she drifted through the kitchen table and took a seat next to Gwen.

"I've just heard back from my friend, Bill, who works for a medical supply company. He got me a great deal on some bottles to use for the '_Felix_' potion. They should hold exactly the right amount for a six hour dose. Each person will have three bottles to carry with them and two more in reserve in our stockpile."

"My goodness, that's…that's…" Eileen was trying to do some quick calculations

"Four gross," Gwen smiled. "Five hundred seventy six bottles, to be exact. But they're small; about this big." She held up her fingers and made a space about three inches long. "And a little bigger around than your thumb."

"I see. Well, that's excellent! Airtight?"

"Yup."

"Unbreakable?"

"Well, they wouldn't shatter, but Anna's also going to put an anti-crushing spell on them, for extra stability."

"Light weight, I assume?"

"Very."

"Easily opened?"

"Twist top." Gwen demonstrated the movement and Eileen nodded.

"Very practical."

"Yes, indeedy."

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Did Anna check and see if the potion would work for you, Gwen? I'm not up on the latest research about Muggle tolerance for potions."

"Yes, she checked with Artemus and he believes that because I know about and believe in Magical potions, it will work just fine. Human physiology being what it is, most Muggle medicine would work on Magical folk and vice versa, so it seems. Especially if the patient is aware of the other world and that it's the equivalent medicine or potion – just a different name. But a special potion, like the '_Felix_', needs a bit of understanding and belief in its abilities."

"I often wondered how close potions and Muggle medicines were."

"My father did a big research project on just that subject. That's how he met Severus. Dad would send owls to him to double check ingredients, etc, with chemical compositions. I could get you a copy, if you like."

"Really? Severus knew Christopher before Anna came back to Hogwarts to teach?"

"Yes; met him in Diagon Alley."

"I see. Now parts of Anna's story are making a bit more sense."

"Story?"

"Yes. The night she arrived, she gave me a brief history of the last twenty years of her and Severus' lives and that of the Wizarding world. Now another piece of the puzzle falls into place," Eileen explained, sitting back with a smile on her face.

"Ah, well, I know that there are several gaping holes in _that_ story which I need to fill in for my self."

"No doubt, but, if I know my son, he won't be amenable to sitting around the kitchen table, swapping stories over drinks and a packet of crisps."

"Ha! Now, _that's_ quite a picture! Although, when Anna, Severus, Remus and I _do_ get together again, there's going to be a _lot_ of talking, about all _sorts_ of things. If I'm going to marry into the Magical world, I need to know things and ask a _lot_ of questions."

"Are you and Remus engaged, officially, then?"

"Not officially, but now that we're so close to getting his lycanthropy _totally_ under control, he can start thinking like an average Wizard in love, _not _as a potential hazard to my health and well being."

"Have you seen him…when he's…"

"Transformed? Oh, yes, lots of times. However, with the Wolfsbane, it's like having an overly affectionate, skinny, hairless dog trying to sit on my lap; playing the puppy dog angle with me, whining and wanting his tummy scratched. He's trying to make the best of the situation, but I know this new medicine will, literally, make a new man of him."

"That's wonderful, dear. Will you continue your medical career?"

"I hope to and do research, too, as Dad did. I've been to the States, consulting with people I know at several university hospitals and also on a more holistic/natural level. Now that I know about the Magical side, I'll get in touch with some of the Indian shaman community that Anna and Dad were acquainted with over there and keep the lines of communication open to them, too."

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Excellent. It's Muggles, such as yourself, which are the hope for the Wizarding world. This 'pure blood' silliness would be the death of us all. There aren't that many true 'pure blood' families left and even those who claim to be 'pure' have a Muggle or two somewhere on the family tree."

"Tonk's dad is a Muggle born Wizard, isn't he?"

"Yes, I believe so. I remember that the Blacks had a right fit when Andromeda ran off with…Ted….I think was his name; quite the scandal."

"Now, Tonks is one interesting witch; being able to change her appearance. That is _so_ cool!" Gwen giggled. "I also understand certain witches and wizards can turn into animals at will. Anna told me Professor McGonagall becomes a grey tabby cat."

"There aren't many Animagi; the transformation is quite difficult to master. And you have to be registered with the Ministry of Magic."

"Not everyone does, though, do they? I heard about James, Sirius and Peter learning to change while they were students, to keep Remus company during his transformations."

"Yes, true friends, indeed."

"Until Peter betrayed James and Lily Potter, that is."

"Don't fear, he'll answer for his actions. Mark my words, dear."

"Yes, I would like to see that little rat get his, to tell you the truth! Pun intended."

"Excuse me?"

"His Animagus form was a rat."

"Oh! My goodness." Eileen looked shocked.

"That makes one _more_ thing to add to the shopping list, then," added Gwen, crossing her arms and nodding.

"What would that be?"

"The biggest bloody rat trap I can find!"

They both dissolved into fits of giggling.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Wish I could go with you," Draco sighed, as he sat, slumped in his chair at the breakfast table. The adults had left and he and Harry were just sitting, finishing their coffee and the morning paper. "But…I know it would be too dangerous. So, I'll just muck about until you get back," continued Draco.

He sat up and reached for the coffee carafe, to top off his mug. Puzzled by the silence, he turned and looked at Harry, who was gazing off into the distance. Draco cocked his head.

"What are you thinking, Harry? I've learned to recognize that look; a scheme is brewing, me thinks, matey! Arr!" kidded Draco, doing his best pirate imitation. No response. "_Polly want a cracker_?" Draco squawked. _That_ got Harry's attention.

"What? Oh, yeah…I was just thinking…"

"Oh, oh," said Draco, rolling his eyes, grinning.

Harry smiled back. "I was thinking…" he started again, "Maybe there _is_ a way for you to come. At least to do the shopping for the tumblers with Hermione and me, then come straight back with the goods, so to speak."

"Really? That would be fantastic; just to get out of here for an hour or so….how?"

"Floo to Anna's house with me, meet up with Hermione, go shopping on Oxford Street, it's about six blocks from the house, Floo back, Bob's your uncle, no harm done!"

"That's bloody brilliant!"

"Let's go ask the Headmaster. What's the worst he can say…'No'?"

"Yeah, he could."

"Look, you weren't planning on going anyway, so his saying 'no' won't change your plans. If he says 'Yes'…we'll do it!"

"True. Race you!"

With that, the two boys jumped up and tore out of the Great Hall and up the stairs.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"It would be good for Draco to get out a bit; he could wear his sunglasses and get used to the effects. We would be sure and scout out of the windows and see it there are any Death Eaters watching Anna's house before we go out onto the sidewalk to meet with Hermione. We'd be relatively safe in Muggle London; I mean how many Death Eaters walk around Oxford Street with any regularity, do you think?"

Harry finished with his reasons for allowing Draco to come with him to London. Both he and Draco watched Dumbledore's face, trying to gauge his reaction. The Headmaster was leaning back in his chair, fingertips steepled in front of him, tapping his index fingers together. It was the only movement in the room until Fawkes shifted his weight and fluffed his feathers.

Dumbledore seemed to sit there for an awfully long time, until suddenly, he sat up and leaned on his elbows on his desk and drummed his fingertips together for a few seconds. Then he stood and walked around the desk to where Harry and Draco sat.

"You can go with Harry, Draco…" Both boys sat up and grinned. "…on one condition." They sank a bit and their smiles sagged.

"And that would be?" asked Harry.

"That I can accompany you; I'm feeling the need for a little adventure, myself. That is, if it's alright with the two of you?"

Harry looked over at Draco, who nodded.

"Sure, why not?" "Fine with me, sir."

"Right." Albus rubbed his hands together. "That means digging into my wardrobe for some suitable Muggle clothes. Hummm….Grandfatherly, but fashionable. Can't embarrass Anna in the style department, can we?"

"Too true, but sir, I don't think any of us would be comfortable calling you 'Grandfather'; how about 'Uncle Albus'?" Harry gave him a cheeky smile and winked.

Dumbledore threw back his head and laughed.

"Splendid! When do we leave?"

"In about an hour and a half. Oh, we'll have to tell Hermione to meet us on Oxford Street, instead of all of us going to Headquarters. Anna's is closer and 'mione can take the Underground and we could meet up at the Oxford St. Station entrance."

"Let's alert her, then, shall we?"

XoXoXoXoX

Going to the fireplace, Albus pitched in a handful of Floo powder.

"Headquarters!" he called out and then stuck his head into the green flames which shot up. "Good morning, Molly…Fine, thank you…and how's Bill?...excellent…Yes, Severus should be coming back this afternoon…Could I impose on you to call Miss Granger, please. Small matter of a change of plans for this morning…No, no, nothing's wrong, just slight shift of rendezvous points…Right."

He stood, bent over, his face in the flames for a few moments. Harry and Draco exchanged looks.

"Ah, good morning, Miss Granger…I'm fine, thank you…well, there's been a slight change of plans for today…oh, yes, Harry's still coming, but he will have to meet you at the Oxford Street Underground Station, as he'll be walking from Anna's…well, we're coming with him…myself and Mister Malfoy…yes, I'm perfectly serious…bit of an outing…Draco and I will return here in time for tea and Harry and your good self can return to Headquarters as originally planned."

Draco leaned toward Harry and whispered, "Bet she's thinking of a dozen questions."

"And coming up with the answers on her own, too." Harry added.

Draco nodded. "Do you think she'll mind?"

"No, she'll be fine with it."

"That's very interesting…yes, I'll tell Harry and we'll see you at, say, 11 AM?...Splendid…Until then."

Pulling his head out of the dying flames, Dumbledore turned and regarded the two young wizards in front of him.

"Well? Go get changed and meet me here at, say 10:30?"

"Oh, right!" "Ok, fine!"

Both boys jumped up and turned to leave.

"Hold on. What was interesting?" Harry stopped and turned to look back at the Headmaster.

"Ah, caught that, did you?" Albus chuckled. "It seems Miss Granger has obtained a means of paying for the tumblers without having to go to Gringotts and exchanging money. She'll tell us all about it when we meet, so…off you go! Chop, Chop!"

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Ok, I'm running up to York first, get the cases of bottles, do the last bit of shopping for the nursery and pick up a load of groceries. Anything else while I'm out and about?"

"No, I think that will keep us busy for a while," Anna replied.

'There is one more thing I am going to pick up, though, just for the sake of having them: paint chips. So you can start deciding what colors you're going to use to spruce this place up. No offense, Eileen, but it is a bit dreary inside." Gwen looked over at the ghost sitting on the window seat.

"Oh, no offense taken, dear and I agree; it's dead gloomy in here, in the winter, especially. Now, the curtains and fabrics you've used to cover the sofas and chairs have helped, but the walls could do with a change."

"Yes, and I'm taking some swatches of the fabrics with me to match colors, so, can _you_ think of anything else, Cissa?"

"A cheeseburger; a _big,_ _juicy_ cheeseburger with mustard and extra pickles." Cissa sat with hands clasped, gazing with a rapturous look on her face at a spot on the wall somewhere above Anna's head. "And a milkshake, a _chocolate_ milk shake."

"Do you want fries with that?" Gwen inquired, grinning broadly.

"Oh, yes, please," answered Cissa, looking happily around at Gwen, not getting the joke. She realized Gwen was rocking with suppressed laughter. "What in the world is so funny?"

"Nothing," gasped Gwen.

"You're mental, you know that!" Cissa sounded slightly alarmed. "Are all Muggles prone to insane outbursts, like this one is?" she inquired, pointing at Gwen, but directing her question to Anna.

"Not too often, but yes, some of them are quite unstable."

Gwen stood up, shaking her head.

"Explain it to her after I leave, Anna." Checking her watch, she nodded. "I better get going, too. **_Dobby_**! **_Are you coming with me this time or just to the gate_**?"

The house elf came trotting into the room.

"Dobby is coming just to the gate, Missy Gwen. Then I'll come and wait for you to come back, this afternoon."

"Better make it around 2 o'clock, Dobby, just in case I run into any traffic snarls."

"Yes, Miss."

"Alright, then. I'll bring a late luncheon of fast food for you lot, then."

"Yippee!" Narcissa clapped.

"Super size EVERYTHING, Gwen," Anna added, laughing.

XoXoXoXoXOX

"Thanks so much for having us, Gran. It was really good of you, considering how we just showed up, and all." Dean gave Gran a kiss on the cheek and climbed onto Tut.

"Quite all right, Dean, anytime either of you two is in this part of the countryside, you must be sure and drop in and say hello." Augusta Longbottom replied. "And Seamus, I really had a lovely ride with you last night, it was so thrilling, zooming along like that."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Gran. I'll be sure and stop by and give you another ride, when I can."

Seamus gave her a kiss, too, and then settled on the driver's seat and put his gloves on.

"Goodbye, Tut, you're a very beautiful and well behaved motorcycle. I really think Anna and Seamus are lucky to have you." Gran patted the headlight of the big machine and was rewarded with a wink.

Neville gave his Gran a hug and a kiss and then lowered himself into the sidecar.

"Bye, Gran. See you soon."

"Goodbye, Neville, dear," she said, smiling at him. "Now, have a good time, you three, but _be careful._ Neville, this is a Muggle gathering you're going to, so listen to Dean and Seamus; they'll take good care of you, _won't you_, boys?"

"You bet!"

"Yes, Gran. We'll not let him get into any trouble."

"Good. Send me an owl when you get back to school, with a long letter telling me all about your adventures. And I want a letter from _each _of you, not just Neville. That way, I'll read about _everything_ you get up to." Gran Longbottom winked at them and then laughed.

"Busted!"

"I won't tell if you don't, Dean."

"I'll tell on both of you," laughed Neville.

"Seamus, unlatch the sidecar, and we'll just leave him here," instructed Dean.

"Naw, he's our navigator, he's gotta come!"

"Too right! Otherwise, you'll spend the week just trying to get out of Yorkshire!" Neville laughed.

Seamus started Tut's engine and the three boys waved to Gran as they started off down the lane. She waved goodbye, a tear rolling down her cheek, as she watched them disappear around a curve in the road.

"Have fun, boys, and hold those memories dear. Not much else this year will be anything to smile about, I'm afraid."

Heaving a sigh, the grand old lady turned and headed for her flower garden, intent on focusing her mind on more pleasant thoughts.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Thank to Anna's tutelage, Harry had acquired quite a few clothes and stood looking at a couple of outfits lying on his bed.

"Knock, knock!" Draco walked into the dorm room. "Still trying to decide, Harry?" He smiled at the serious expression on Harry's face.

"Yeah; it used to be easy; grab my jeans, a t-shirt, and my trainers and go. Now, Anna's got me thinking about mix and match and what shoes go with what look; casual, dressy, dressy casual. It's insane, but, consider the source!"

Draco walked over and collapsed on Ron's bed, laughing heartily. Harry scowled at him and then shook his head and grinned.

"Shut up, Draco." Harry turned back to the problem at hand. "Alright, I'll…pick…_this_!"

Grabbing a pair of chinos and a light blue, buttoned down, short sleeve oxford cloth shirt, he waved his wand and the other clothes flew back into the armoire and the drawers and doors banged shut. Stripping off his t-shirt and jeans, he was soon dressed and reaching under his bed for his deck shoes.

"Very nice, Potter; not too fussy but not a right slob," drawled Draco, as he circled Harry, checking out his 'look'.

"Thanks, Draco, you don't look too bad yourself. Just casual enough, but still screaming, 'I'm loaded with the ready, girls!'," laughed Harry.

Draco obligingly turned around. He had chosen charcoal grey slacks and a white, V-necked, cable knit, light weight cotton jumper, with the sleeves zudged up. It showed off his tan good looks and he knew it. His black loafers finished the ensemble.

"Wonder what Dumbledore's going to wear?"

"Your guess is a good as mine. Let's go see, shall we? Got your glasses?"

"Right here." Draco lifted his hand and put on his pair of specialized D.A. sunglasses, then took them off and hooked them in the V of his jumper. "You?"

"All packed." Harry lifted a small backpack and hooked it on his shoulder. "Let's get going."

XoXoXoXoXoX

Albus Dumbledore studied his reflection in the mirror.

"Not bad," he muttered to himself. "Not bad at all."

Humming, he walked from his private chambers to his office.

"Hello, Albus. My, don't you look dapper!" Christopher was leaning on the frame of his portrait. "I was waiting for you. I have a question from Anna."

"Hello, Christopher, and thank you." Albus walked over to the portrait. "And that question would be?"

"Do you think the house elves need to be provided with doses of the "Felix" potion the girls are brewing, or can they, as Gwen put it, 'take care of themselves, without our help'? Anna knows that house elf magic is stronger in some areas than Wizarding magic, but if they could tolerate the potion, would they use it?"

"That's an interesting question. I'll get with our elves this evening and I'll have an answer for you after dinner, Christopher."

"Good. By the way, why are you dressed to the nines?"

"A shopping trip to Oxford Street. Anna would be very jealous, so don't tell her." Albus' eyes twinkled.

"Mum's the word." Christopher nodded. "Ta!"

XoXoXoXoXoX

Draco knocked on the Headmaster's office door.

"Come in, boys!"

Draco pushed open the heavy oak door so he and Harry could enter, but he didn't take more than three steps before coming to a complete halt. Harry walked right into him and then looking around him, froze, too. The sight that greeted their eyes was astonishing, to say the least; Albus Dumbledore stood there, arms out, turning slowly, showing off what could only be described as the archetypical English businessman's uniform: black pinstriped suit, crisp white shirt, 'school' tie (Hogwarts, of course) and furled umbrella.

"What, no bowler?" Harry inquired, grinning, circling the Headmaster, and checking out the impeccably dressed Wizard.

"Can't abide them; reminds me of Cornelius Fudge." Albus said out of the corner of his mouth. He turned to Draco. "Cat got your tongue, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco was standing, mouth open, shaking his head slowly. "I anyone had told me that…that you'd look…wait! You cut off your hair and beard!" he gasped.

"Blimey! You're right, Draco!" Harry exclaimed. "I hadn't gotten up that far; I was still on the suit and tie!"

"I just charmed the beard short and trimmed it a tad. I'll return it to its full glory when we come back; have no fear. It just didn't look quite right with the suit, but I think I can get away with my shortened hair in a queue, don't you?"

The boys nodded, dumb struck as they tried to absorb the whole picture of their changed Headmaster.

"If I'd chosen to wear blue jeans and a safari jacket, I'd have left the hair and beard as they were, but no use drawing undue attention, eh?" He looked back and forth between Harry and Draco, who nodded and then shook their heads.

"Ah, yeah, good thought." Harry was trying not to stare, too much. "I prefer you the way you normally look, though. No offense."

"None taken, but we must blend today, for all our sakes and safety, agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Right." Draco started to grin. "Father would have a stroke if he saw you dressed like this. Good thing he's already dead!"

"Indeed," laughed Dumbledore. "Well, let's go to Anna's, shall we?"

Walking to the fireplace, they each took a handful of Floo powder and stood in the hearth, side by side.

"It's 42 Harley Street, Draco," Harry informed him.

"Right."

"Ready, boys? 1…2…3!"

"42 Harley Street!" POOF! "42 Harley Street!" POOF! "42 Harley Street!" POOF!

XoXoXoXoXoX

Hermione emerged from the Oxford Circus Underground Station, wearing a bouncy, flowered sundress. Putting on her D.A. sunglasses against the sudden glare, she looked around, but didn't see Harry or Professor Dumbledore. Glancing at her watch, she realized she was a few minutes early, so she walked over to a cement post and leaned against it, searching in the direction of Regent's Street. They'd come from that direction and she'd be able to check behind them to make sure they weren't being followed.

'Constant vigilance', Mad-Eye's favorite axiom was now ingrained in her mind; a natural part of her life: being cautious, aware of her surroundings, always expecting the unexpec…

"Hi, Hermione!"

Hermione squeaked and jumped, spinning around to find Harry, Draco and ? _Professor Dumbledore_ ? standing behind her, grinning like idiots.

"Good morning, Miss Granger."

"**_Professor_**?" Hermione gasped.

"Ah, it's 'Uncle Albus', for today; we thought it would work better than Professor or Headmaster."

"Your beard! Your hair!" She circled him, taking in the new 'look'. "I like it!"

"Told you she would." Harry looked at Draco, who shook his head.

"Where did you three come from, then? I was watching for you on Regent's Street."

"We've been here for about ten minutes or so, and we were indulging in a bit of window shopping," 'Uncle Albus' informed her.

"Fleur and I were doing some of the same, yesterday, just to get her out of St. Mungo's for a while, to tell you the truth. Anyway, I think I found a shop where we'll be able to purchase just the right tumblers."

"Excellent! In that case, lead the way, won't you, Hermione?"

"Of course. Oh, what's the matter with me! Hi, Harry. Hello, Draco. I didn't mean to ignore you two."

"Hey, 'mione." Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello…Hermione." Draco looked at the girl he'd treated with utter contempt for six years and smiled tentatively at her. He needn't have worried; Hermione walked over to him, put her arm through his and kissed his cheek.

"Come on, Draco, let's go shopping."

He smiled back at her, genuinely this time and allowed himself to be steered off down the sidewalk, Harry and Dumbledore falling in step behind them, sharing a knowing look and smile.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Here's the shop. It specializes in crystal and porcelain from Waterford, Lalique, Tiffany; that level of quality. I was in here yesterday and inquired about how long engraving would take and they can have our order ready by Monday." Hermione beamed.

"Monday! But how will I get them back to Hogwarts?" inquired Draco. "Muggle post doesn't deliver there, unless I've missed something."

"No, it's ok. I'll pick the package up and put it on the Express, _after_ Mad –Eye and I put in the drops of Veritaserum and re-wrap everything, with a proper delivery tag on it. The house elves will take it to your common room and you can 'find' the package there, after the opening feast. No one will be any the wiser. You can say you did an owl order from your Mother's favorite shop. And you're innocent of any tampering, too."

Draco looked at Hermione and then turned to Harry.

"You know, Harry, I was starting to get used to your thought processes showing a definite devious bend, but Hermione, here, certainly is giving you a run for your money."

Harry grinned and nodded. "Just Hermione and her obsession with details, Draco; you'll get used to it."

"Excuse me for trying to help!" Hermione huffed, crossing her arms.

"No, no, don't misunderstand! I'm _glad_ you did all of this preliminary research; saves us loads of time. I'm just not used to that much thought going into things." Draco was quick to reassure her.

"Except for pumpkin dumps," whispered Harry.

"Oh, well, that was the one glorious exception." Draco blushed at the thought of last year's Halloween feast 'surprise'.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Let's go in, shall we," prodded Dumbledore, opening the door and holding it for the three teens, who proceeded into the elegantly appointed showroom.

It was a crystal cave; showcases and shelves held all types of glassware: picture frames, figurines, vases, candle sticks, goblets, glasses, pitchers and bowls of all sizes. The ceiling was hung with a dozen different chandeliers, reflecting light and rainbow colors over the displays below.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed.

"My sentiments exactly, Harry," agreed Dumbledore.

"Isn't it wonderful?" breathed Hermione. "I just love this place."

"You sure do know class when you see it, Gra... sorry, Hermione." Draco leaned over and whispered to her, "You've got good taste."

She smiled at him. "Why thank you for noticing. And so do you, Draco, so do you."

XoXoXoXoXoX

She looked around and then motioned the other three closer.

"I told the clerk we were buying gifts for the groomsmen in your brother's wedding party, Draco. He's away and pressed us into service in his stead."

"Good cover story, Miss Granger; makes sense, but what about the girls' names?" Albus asked, with a twinkle in his eye, sure she'd already thought of a reason.

"For their wives and/or significant other," Hermione responded, with a wink.

"See, Harry, I was right; devious to the core." Draco leaned over and stage whispered to Harry.

"Not devious, just…imaginative."

"Ah…I stand corrected."

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Pardon me. May I be of assistance?"

"OH!" Hermione spun around to face the sales clerk who had appeared at her elbow. "Is Mr. Kirk in the store? He was helping me yesterday, you see, and I told him I would be back today."

"Yes. I believe he's on a break, but I'm sure he'll come right out to assist you, Miss…?"

"Granger."

"Miss Granger. Excuse me while I go and tell him you have returned." The clerk bowed slightly and turned to go.

"Thank you, so much," replied Hermione, then she bestowed a glowing smile on the bald headed little man, who blushed and hurried away.

Turning, she saw the others were regarding her with smiles on their faces.

"What?"

"I've just witnessed a pro in action," Draco replied. "Amazing."

"Yeah, had the poor bloke wrapped…" Harry held up his hand and wiggled his pinky.

"He was putty in your hands, Hermione." Dumbledore nodded agreement.

"Oh, be quiet, you lot!" She turned her back on them, but she was smiling, none the less.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Mr. Kirk came bustling from the back of the store.

"Ah, the lovely Miss Granger, how are you today?"

"Just fine, thank you, Mr. Kirk. Let me introduce you. This is my Great-Uncle, Albus Dumbledore."

"Sir." Mr. Kirk bowed, slightly.

"Mr. Kirk." Albus tilted his head.

"My brother, Harry and my cousin, Draco," she continued, indicating the two boys.

"Gentlemen."

"Hello." "Morning."

"Now, Miss Granger, you were looking for some crystal tumblers, if memory serves?"

"Yes, for Draco's older brother. He's sent us on this little mission as he'll be too pressed for time, when he returns just before the wedding, to do any proper shopping."

"Let me show you our selection of Waterford and also some excellent tumblers from several other firms, as I told you yesterday, Miss Granger."

Sweeping his hand, he ushered them into a side room, which had a table covered with a crisp white linen table cloth, on which various examples of the merchandise could be shown and discussed. The walls were lined with glass fronted display cases housing china and all sorts of crystal, from stemware to bowls.

"Please, have a seat and I'll bring some choices for your consideration." Mr. Kirk indicated the chairs ranged around the table and then left through another door.

The teens seated themselves. Hermione looked at Harry and Draco and noticed they were getting that 'how long is _this_ going to take' look in their eyes.

'_Boys; they just didn't get shopping'_ she thought, shaking her head.

Dumbledore was perusing some candlesticks in one case, but joined the others at the table when Mr. Kirk returned with a silver tray on which rested eight different tumblers.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"As per our discussion yesterday, Miss Granger, I took the liberty of selecting these for your consideration, as they all take engraving very well, being slightly thicker then the usual drinks tumbler."

Draco reached out and picked up a thick bottomed, four inch tall one, hefted it, turned it around and held it up to the light. He passed it to Harry, for his opinion. Harry turned it this way and that and set it down, shaking his head, no.

Harry then leaned forward, looking at all of the remaining choices and reached to pick up a square shaped one on the far side of the tray. Turning it over, he smiled and handed it to Draco.

"I like the swirl pattern on the bottom and the straight sides. Might be better for engraving the names, don't you think?"

Draco studied the glass and then handed it to Hermione.

"Ok, let's get the female view. Hermione, would you be comfortable with this, as far as the size and weight goes?"

She took the tumbler, turned it over, hefted it and checked the swirled cut pattern on the bottom.

"I think it's lovely; not too big or overly heavy, but substantial. Mr. Kirk, I believe you've found just what we need." Hermione handed the tumbler back to Draco.

"Yes, I agree," said Draco, then he turned to Mr. Kirk. "I understand from Hermione that you can have the engraving done by Monday?"

"Yes, sir. Do you have the list of names?"

"Thankfully, I _did_ remember that."

Draco fished in his pants pocket and pulled out the roster of 7th year Slytherins he had prepared.

"There are ten names on the list, if I remember correctly, Draco," Albus spoke up. "Might I suggest purchasing two more tumblers, without any engraving, to make an even dozen? Hold those two in reserve, in case one of the engraved ones should become damaged."

"What a good idea, Uncle Albus." Hermione smiled brightly.

"Yes, indeed, an excellent idea, sir," enthused Mr. Kirk. "Now, the only discussion left is which style of lettering to be used. Here is a list with the different selections available." He handed Draco a piece of paper and excused himself for a few minutes, to give them time to discuss the matter. "I'll just go and prepare your bill."

XoXoXoXoXoX

Perhaps it's time for you to tell us about the news from Gringotts, Miss Granger," suggested Dumbledore.

"Oh, yes, I nearly forgot."

Digging in her purse, she pulled out three envelopes, addressed to Harry, Draco and the Headmaster. They opened them to find a piece of plastic and a letter.

"They're credit cards, from Gringotts. You can use them in the Muggle world, like money, Draco, Professor. And the amount will be taken from your vault to cover the purchase. That way you don't have to go to Gringotts to exchange money and all that bother."

"Where did Gringotts get the idea, if I might inquire?" asked the Headmaster, as he turned over the card and read his name on the front.

"From my Dad, actually; he remarked to Griphook, last year when he and Mother were with me shopping for school, that it might be of benefit to both Magical and Muggle worlds if the money exchange could be done electronically. He explained about credit cards and you could just see the wheels spinning in Griphook's eyes. It took the better part of a year to get it all organized, arranging with the Muggle bank that they use to obtain Muggle money and tie into their computers and everything." Hermione told them, breathlessly.

"My first credit card…Cool!" Harry pulled out his wallet and stuck his new card into a slot. "It looks a little lonesome, sitting there all by itself. I suppose I should get a drivers license. You never know, I might need one, one day."

"You don't own a car, Harry." Hermione pointed out.

"No, but Anna does." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"There's no way Anna's going to let you drive her Rolls!" Hermione laughed.

XoXoXoXoX

"Hermione," Draco interrupted, "excuse me, but are you saying I just give this to the clerk instead of money?"

"Yes, they run it through a machine that records the amount you spent and your account number. You sign your name and that's it; paid for, automatically deducted from your vault."

"And Muggles do this all the time?"

"A lot of the time, although we usually carry some money with us for small purchases. Most just use credit cards for costly items, rather than carrying large sums of money around."

"Ingenious, Hermione. I'm sure it will make for a little less work for the tellers at Gringotts, also," Dumbledore commented.

"Well, they had to learn about computers and spread sheets and statements, but that's pretty automatic, too. Oh, here," she said, taking a pen from her purse. "Sign your name on the back in that blank space. Oh, and sign that letter and I'll return them to Gringotts."

Harry pulled his card out, flipped it over, signed, signed his letter and handed the pen to Draco, who did the same and passed it on to Albus. Hermione collected the letters and envelopes and put them back in her purse.

"Right, now quick, pick out the lettering style, Draco, and when Mr. Kirk returns with the bill, just hand him your card and he'll take it and run it and bring you the slip to sign. He'll give you a copy; just put it in your pocket with your credit card, like you do this sort of thing all the time."

"Right, let me see that paper. Ahhh…ummm…I think _this_ one… bold but not too blocky. What do you think, Harry?"

"Yeah, I like that one, too. Hermione?"

"Yes, it goes with the square shape of the glass, anything too flowing would look odd." She turned and handed the paper to Dumbledore. 'What do you think, Uncle Albus?" She batted her eyelashes at him, and giggled.

"Excellent choice, Draco. I'm sure your brother will be pleased," he replied, straight faced. They all snickered.

"Shhh, you lot, here comes Mr. Kirk," warned Harry.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Here you are," said Mr. Kirk, as he handed the bill to Draco, who took a quick look, nodded his head and returned the paper, with his credit card on top.

"Have you made a decision about the lettering?"

"Yes, I've…_we've_ decided on this one," Draco told him, pointing to their choice.

"Very good, sir. I'll be right back." Mr. Kirk bowed and went off again.

XoXoXoXoXoX

I still have to get something for Bill and Fleur's wedding," Harry stated, looking to Hermione. "Any ideas?"

"Yes; we'll stop at another shop where Fleur showed me several things she'd like to have. You can pick one."

"Brilliant."

"Wait a minute." Draco turned to Hermione. "Where's the weas…where's Ron? I thought you two were joined at the hip?"

"Oh, well, he _would_ be here, but he had to go to the Ministry and give his official statement about the attack. Ginny and I were interviewed yesterday morning."

"Did you decide to take my suggestion, Hermione," asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, we didn't mention the slingshots, Just that we saw the attack starting, that Bill went to fight Fenrir and that Ron Apparated into the house and came out with his wand drawn, behind the two Death Eaters. Then Ginny and I ran across the yard, wands out, etc, etc."

"Good, then there's been no word leaked about your 'alternative' weapons." The Headmaster's eyes were twinkling. "Splendid. You didn't give false testimony, just omitted some details."

They all laughed at that justification. Mr. Kirk returned, Draco signed and then took his card and receipt.

"Now; one last thing, Mr. Kirk. Do you have gift wrapping?" inquired Hermione, smiling sweetly.

"Of course, Miss Granger."

"Excellent. Could you do the boxes in a plain silver paper, with green ribbon, individually, with a small tag indicating the name that appears on that tumbler?"

"Certainly and there is no charge for the wrapping, of course."

"Thank you so much for all your help, Mr. Kirk." Dumbledore stood and extended his hand. "I'm going to recommend this fine establishment to all of my friends and acquaintances and inform them to ask for you, personally."

"Why, thank you, sir. That's most gratifying. It's been my pleasure to serve you. And give your brother and his fiancé my best wishes, won't you?" he added, turning to Draco.

"I will do that. Thank you for all your help." Draco shook the man's hand.

"Yes, it's been a very pleasant experience, Mr. Kirk." Hermione gave him a dazzling smile.

"Nice meeting you, Mr. Kirk." Harry added.

"Thank you all for putting you confidence in our establishment. The tumblers will be ready by Monday at noon, Mr. Malfoy."

"Hermione will be picking them up for me, Mr. Kirk, as I'll be out of the city, if that's alright?"

"Of course."

"Well, let's toddle on, shall we?" Dumbledore said cheerily, as he turned toward the door. "Mr. Kirk, could you recommend a nearby eating establishment? It's time for a luncheon nosh."

"Certainly, sir, let me accompany you to the front door and I'll point you in the right direction."

"Superb! Come along, kiddies, Uncle Albus is treating!"

"Alright!" "Excellent!"

"Aren't you the old sweetie?" Hermione hooked her arm in his and they led the way to the front door.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"We're making good time, even though we had to take the detour for the road construction on the A64, lads," reported Neville, checking his watch. "We'll come back out to it on the other side of York."

"The traffic's not too bad, but the timing on these lights could do with a bit of fixing," commented Seamus as he stopped at yet _another_ intersection and a red signal.

"_Whoa_, now there's a good looking bird." Dean pointed to the sidewalk on Neville's side, where a red headed woman in skin tight blue jeans was wheeling a hand trolley, loaded with four big boxes, toward the curb.

Neville glanced up from his map and then back down. Then his eyes got wide and his head snapped up.

"It can't be! She's blond, not ginger." Neville frowned, wishing the woman would turn their way, but she was looking in the other direction, checking for traffic.

"Who's a blond?" asked Dean.

"Gwen Jones," he replied.

"Anna's Gwen?" Seamus looked over at Neville and then at the woman, as she started across the street.

"Yeah, that lady is the spitting image of her, except her hair's the wrong color." Neville explained, thoroughly perplexed, staring at the woman as she walked in front of them.

Just then, Tut swiveled his headlamp up and, **HONK!** his horn sounded.

"Are you daft?" Dean punched Seamus.

"_I_ didn't do that!"

The woman turned her head toward them, her eyes opened wide in surprise and she skidded to a stop.

"Tut?"

"Gwen?"

"_Neville_?"

"_Gwen_!"

"Oh…**_shit_**!"

X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X

**I know some of you are wondering why Harry and Draco and Albus didn't just Floo to Headquarters to meet Hermione and take the Underground to Oxford St. with her. It's not that they don't totally trust Draco, BUT, in case something happens and he does get caught by Death Eaters, he wouldn't know or be able to tell them (DE's/Voldemort) where Headquarters is. **

**AND Draco doesn't realize that Harry's house that he inherited IS Headquarters, 'cause being in the Black family, he'd know where the old family house is and bingo, that secret would be no good.** **I know, I know, the 'Fidelious' Charm would prevent that, but why risk it?**

(Although Draco also probably knows about Sirius inheriting money from his Uncle Alphard and that bought a house somewhere and _that's_ the one Harry now owns. JKR isn't too clear on that one, 'cause Sirius also inherited the Black house when his parents died. I'm winging it here, work with me.)

**So, Anna's was the logical place to go in London and the walk to Oxford St. wasn't that far.**


	16. Chapter 15 Home again, home again

Chapter 15

**Home again, home again, giggity gig**.

Everyone winds up where they belong, safe and sound…for the time being. It's the Sorting Ceremony, the Welcoming feast and then there are those traditional 7th year toasts to be drunk, down in the Slytherin common room. What a busy day!

**# X # X # X # X # X # X # X #**

**Chapter 15**

**Home again, home again, giggity gig.**

"Sweet Mary, Mother of Pearl! What are _you_ lot doing in York?" Gwen was gob-smacked, seeing Neville, Tut, Seamus and, she surmised, Dean Thomas, right in front of her, in the middle of the street.

"_I _could ask _you_ the same question!" Neville rose up out of his seat and grinned at her. "Hi, Gwen!"

**Honk**! **Honk**! There was a lorry behind Tut, with an impatient driver.

"Oh! Sorry!" Gwen waved at the driver, smiled and started toward the curb. "I better get out of the street! Pull over there by that white van," instructed Gwen, pointing, as she continued to wheel the pile of boxes across the street.

Seamus turned the corner and pulled up behind the van, just as Gwen opened the back doors. Neville clambered out of the sidecar and hurried over to help.

"Oh…thanks, Neville," said Gwen, as he handed her the boxes and she loaded them into the van. Gwen folded up the trolley and stored it along side the boxes and closed the doors. Only then did she throw her arms around Neville and give him a big hug.

"What are you doing in York, you three?" she asked, turning to greet Seamus and Dean, her around draped over Neville's shoulder. "Hi, you're Seamus, aren't you? And you must be Dean."

"Hi, Gwen, glad to meet you." "Right, I'm Dean."

The two boys stood there, grinning at her.

"We're on our way back to Hogwarts, taking the scenic route, through Edinburgh; going to check out the Festival," Neville informed her. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Picking up some supplies," she replied, jerking her thumb at the van. "And, no, we're NOT living anywhere _near_ York. I just happened to know someone here, who could get us what we needed for the potion Anna's brewing."

"How _is_ Aunt Anna…is she ok…what have you two been doing?" Neville asked in a rush.

"She's fine, we're fine, Winky's taking good care of us and we're safe. That's all I can tell you, _really_. I'm in a lot of trouble, as it is, being seen and talking to you three."

"Why? _We_ won't tell anyone we saw _you_. Promise!" Neville reassured her. Seamus held up his hand and Dean crossed his heart.

"_I_ wouldn't have known who you were; it was Tut who recognized you," said Seamus. "He honked the horn, not me!"

"Really?" Gwen turned to the motorcycle and bent down to look the headlight 'in the eye', so to speak. "Hello, Tut, it's been a while. Seamus been taking good care of you, then, has he?"

The headlight blinked and nodded.

"I'll tell Anna you said hello, ok?" Another nod. "Good boy, Tut." Gwen patted him.

"Did you and Aunt Anna hear about the attack at the Burrow, day before last?" Neville asked.

"Yes, we did. Christopher told us what happened and Remus sent an owl. You were there at St. Mungo's weren't you, Neville?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Luna and I went to the Burrow and then figured out where everyone was and caught up with them. It was scary, but nobody panicked. Be sure and tell Aunt Anna that; all our training paid off."

"That much, she figured out already. She's really proud of how you all reacted and that no one was hurt, except Bill, of course. Did Remus tell you about the serum?"

"Yes, Healer Pye and Bill's Healer are working together on testing it. They'll be able to gauge the results with next week's full moon, I suppose."

"Will that serum really help Professor Lupin?" Dean asked.

"We're cautiously optimistic that he'll slowly build up the anti-bodies needed to keep his transformations _totally_ under control. And, that it'll keep Bill from being infected at all," Gwen told them, smiling. "Well, much as I'd like to stand here and chat, I do have a lot to do today, and a schedule to keep, so…"

Gwen held out her arms and got a big hug from Neville, and then from Seamus and Dean. The boys climbed back onto Tut and she waved them on their way. Gwen shook her head, got into the van, pulled out into the traffic and headed south.

"I am in _such_ deep guacamole; ratted out by an enchanted Harley!"

Smiling, she headed for her next stop, checking off 'bottles' from her list.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"What do you mean, it _might_ have been Dumbledore? Was it Draco and Dumbledore you saw entering the house _or not_?" Voldemort's voice was shaking with suppressed rage.

"Master, they were both dressed in Muggle clothes and the man's beard and hair were very short, so I didn't realize who it _might_ be until he turned and looked at me."

"_Looked_ at you? But you were wearing an invisibility cloak, were you not?"

"Yes, Master, but when I first saw the two of them coming down the street, I didn't recognize the man, just Draco, and then, only as they turned and walked up the stairs to the front door. I wasn't expecting to see Malfoy, _ever_, in London, so it took me a few seconds to realize who he was. Draco looked in my direction and said something to…the man walking with him and as they entered the building he, I mean Dumbledore, if it _was_ Dumbledore, turned and looked directly at me and…smiled."

"He saw you? _Impossible_!"

The Death Eater kneeling on the floor raised his hands in supplication. "It happened so fast, Master; they were in the house before I could react. I beg your mercy, Master."

"Of course, I'll be merciful, fool; I'm not going to kill you for missing an opportunity to kill two of my most important targets."

"Oh, thank you, Mas…_Ahhhh_!"

The 'Crucio' spell hit the Death Eater and he was writhing on the floor. Voldemort stood over him, lazily waving his wand, lost in thought; _furious_ that Draco and Dumbledore felt confident enough to stroll through the streets of London without, _apparently_, any worry about being seen.

'_How DARE they! Well, they'll pay for their impertinence! I'll make sure of THAT! The cheek of that bloody codger, smiling as if he hadn't a care in the world! We'll see who smiles last, Albus, old man.'_

Then Voldemort turned to devote his entire attention to punishing the Death Eater on the floor.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"WHAT? Neville? _And_ Seamus and Dean?"

"They wouldn't have known it was me, but _Tut_ knew and honked his horn at me! I swear I almost fainted dead away, right there in the street." Gwen handed Anna a small bag of groceries and then grabbed the last two bags, bumping the door closed with her hip. They walked into the house, though to the kitchen. Cissa and Eileen were seated at the table.

"Listen to this, you two." Anna put her bag on the table and sat down, shaking her head, pointing to Gwen.

"I saw Neville, Seamus and Dean in York. Tut honked his horn at me as I was crossing the street and Neville recognized me, even with the red hair," Gwen told them, with a smile on her face, setting down her load on the counter and turning to face them.

"Oh, my goodness!" exclaimed Cissa. "What were _they_ doing in York?"

"Heading, apparently, on a scenic route back to Hogwarts via Edinburgh and the Festival. How they came to be all together, I didn't have time to find out. I figured the quicker I could get away, the fewer questions they'd have time to ask and the less chance I had of letting something slip out."

"Good thinking, Gwen," said Eileen. "Will they tell anyone they saw you, do you suppose?"

"No, they swore they'd keep it a secret."

"Oh, well, that's alright, then."

"I told them that we weren't living anywhere near York; that I just had to drive there for the bottles. So they don't have a clue, anyway." Gwen shrugged. "Short but sweet: 'Hey, how are you, good, good bye!'"

Anna scratched her ear. "Well, no harm done, then. You couldn't help it and there's nothing for it, in any case. Ok, ducky, _where's our cheeseburgers_? We're **_starving_**!"

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Ah, Harry. Welcome back."

The Headmaster turned toward the fireplace as Harry stepped out of the green flames and dropped his backpack into a chair.

"Evening, sir. Am I in time for dinner?"

"Yes, I was just going to stroll down. Care to join me?"

"Sure. Was Professor Snape released from St. Mungo's?"

"Yes, he came back just after Draco and I returned Friday afternoon."

"How's he feeling?"

"Fully recovered, it would appear; so he's back to his usual irascible self."

"To tell you the truth, I'd be worried if he was anything but!" Harry smiled and shook his head.

"I agree. By the way, Draco spotted a Death Eater watching Anna's house. He was using his sunglasses from the D.A. The Death Eater was across the intersection, wearing an Invisibility Cloak, and he looked positively gob-smacked to see us enter Anna's house." Dumbledore chuckled.

"A Death Eater? But we didn't see any earlier, when we came _out_ of Anna's. Draco and I both looked around, remember?"

"Yes, well, perhaps the traffic was shielding our views or we left when there wasn't someone posted there. No matter; no harm done, but we probably got that Death Eater in a _lot_ of trouble. Tom will NOT have been pleased to hear that we were walking about so freely, Draco especially." Dumbledore raised his eyebrow.

"I bet. HE!HE!HE Poor sod, he probably paid dearly for letting you two slip by him."

"Oh, no doubt. Well, shall we toddle down to dinner, Harry?"

"After you, sir."

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Hey, Harry!" Draco waved.

"Hey, yourself! Did you miss me?" Harry clapped Draco on the shoulder as he seated himself at the table.

"Oh, yeah, cried myself to sleep, both nights, boo hoo!" Draco wiped away an imaginary tear and sighed, before laughing and smiling at Harry.

"As if…" Harry grinned and rolled his eyes as he sat down. "Heard about the guy across the street," Harry whispered, leaning toward Draco. "Those glasses came in handy, didn't they?"

"Damn stylish, too," Draco whispered back, winking at Harry, who nodded.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"You must tell us all about the wedding, Harry," Madame Pomfrey spoke up, smiling at him.

"Not only can I tell you, I brought pictures."

"Really?" Professor McGonagall looked up in delight. "Oh, goody."

"Now, these are Muggle pictures, so they don't move, but they were ready to look at in about a minute after they were taken." Harry informed them, as he dug in a side packet of his cargo pants and pulled out a stack of photos.

"Oh, my," Professor Sprout exclaimed, as Harry handed them to her.

"It was just Mr. and Mrs.Weasley, Fleur's parents and her sister, Gabrielle, me, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George, Charlie, Tonks, Percy, Penny Clearwater and Professor Lupin...and Healer Pye…oh, and the vicar, of course…he looked vaguely familiar, too."

Albus smiled and shot Severus a look and winked.

"That would be my old friend, Henry Grant, Harry. He was kind enough to do the service for Pansy and her parents, also," he informed Harry.

"Oh…well…anyway, it was a short service, then a little bit of a reception. Bill and Fleur were happy and that's what counts, isn't it? Not where they were married or how big the ceremony was."

"True, Potter. In reality, you only need the bride, groom and vicar," Severus agreed, speaking for the first time.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Harry turned to him. "How are you feeling, Professor?"

"Quite well, Potter. I've already thanked Draco for his assistance the other day, but I must also thank you, for the use of your coin and your quick response to my having to activate it."

Digging in his pocket, he pulled out the Galleon, to give back to Harry.

"Keep it. I've already got another, new one." Harry held it up to show him.

"Very well; thank you again…Harry." Severus looked him straight in the eye and Harry could feel his genuine gratitude.

"Don't thank me, thank Anna; it was her idea, borrowed from Hermione."

"Why doesn't it surprise me to hear both of their names in connection with something so original and useful?" the Headmaster chuckled.

"Indeed," agreed Severus, as a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Positively frightening."

XoXoXoXoXoX

Severus took a seat behind his desk and regarded the two boys sitting in front to him. '_Now we'll get down to it._' he thought.

"The Dark Lord informed me he has instructed Crabbe and Goyle to inflict as much damage on your person, Draco, as they dare, without doing permanent harm…or killing you. Then, run to the gates and Apparate to him. I am to make sure they escape without being captured. "

"Lovely. Any idea when they plan on the fun and games to start?"

"Apparently, they have been given an event charm, so you're safe until you receive word that your Mother has given birth. Supposedly, they will act as they normally do, as far as you are concerned, but once they hear the 'good' news, it'll be 'bad' news for you. However, I don't think they'd jump up at the table in the Great Hall and start blasting spells at you, but rather, wait until they could get you to a secluded location," Severus' replied, brows knitted.

"Are Theo or Blaze in on the plan?" Harry asked, trying to cover all angles.

"I'm not aware of their involvement, but let us assume that they would join in, just for the fun, as it were."

"Could the D.A. be ready, in the Great Hall, anyway, just in case, when the owl comes with the message from…Mother?" Draco turned to Harry. "I'd feel better, knowing that they'd back me up."

"Don't worry, we'll be ready," Harry reassured him.

"That's why it is important that the plan you two came up with is successful. We know they will attack you, Draco, but knowing what they have planned, as far as spells or hexes are concerned, will help us formulate a defense plan." Severus leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk, hands clasped in front of him. "You _will_ have to take a few hits, so they can say they did what he sent them to do, but we want to have you prepared, as best we can, to be able to deflect the worst of them."

"The good news is; those two are lousy at spell work, at least they were last spring. Hopefully they haven't improved much." Draco leaned back, contemplating the fight to come.

"Whereas, working with Harry has greatly improved your reflexes and targeting," Severus pointed out.

"Yeah, you should be able to dodge the bad stuff and pick and choose what you could rebound from if hit. An occasional 'Rictusempra' you take a hit of and just tuck and roll and be right back on your feet," Harry added. "Plus, some diversionary spells would possibly panic them into taking off, after knocking you down, thinking they'd done the damage required."

"Indeed, and as we know, generally, when the attack will occur, I will be nearby, to start them on their way to the gates, to Disapparate before being captured. That much I _must_ see to, that they _do_ get away." Severus pointed out.

"Wish we didn't have to let them go, but if Voldemort suspects anything was rigged about this attack, Gregory and Vincent would die; even though it wasn't their fault, they'd bear the brunt of his wrath," Draco said, quietly. "I can't have any more deaths on my conscience; Pansy's is bad enough."

"What if…." Harry sat with his brows furrowed. "Voldemort changes his mind before they come back, and they attack Draco, well, anytime? How will we be able to help him?"

"The Headmaster has that possibility covered already, Potter." Severus had wondered if this would come up, and sure enough, Potter thought of the one 'loophole' in their plans. "You, Draco, will be followed and guarded by one of the Hogwarts house elves, 24 hours a day. You won't see them, but know they are there and will raise the alarm, should anyone start to attack you."

"Really? They'd do that for…me?"

"For Dumbledore…they'd do _just_ that. You have changed, and they, apparently, have noticed. So, if keeping you under their watchful eyes helps you, Dumbledore and Harry Potter and will ultimately help defeat Voldemort, they will gladly take on the job. If you are in extreme danger, they will defend you themselves until help arrives."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Damn."

"So, Miss Granger and Mad-Eye are taking care of the tumblers, which are arriving on the Express, and otherwise, we just have to wait and see how this unfolds," concluded Severus, as he sat back in his chair.

"That's about it." Harry nodded.

"Right, yippee." Draco whirled a finger around. "Think of the fun we'll have."

"But it _will_ be fun, in a weird kind of way, Draco," Harry pointed out. "It's what Muggles call a 'sting'; _we_ know what's going to happen and play _them_ for suckers." He took his finger and brushed the side of his nose.

"Do you need a tissue, Potter?" inquired Severus.

"No," laughed Harry. "That's the signal that the plan is in motion and working. It's from a Muggle movie.

"Well, let's hope we get to use that 'signal' a lot, eh Harry?" Draco laughed and brushed his nose, imitating Harry's movement.

"Indeed, Draco," agreed Severus. "Now, let us discuss defensive spells, while we have the time before the Express arrives.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Ron and Hermione's meeting with the prefects was finished and as that group dispersed to roam the Hogwarts Express, the two of them sat in the prefect's lounge car, silently watching the countryside flashing by.

"Remember our first trip?" Ron asked, after a bit.

"Yes. You had dirt on your nose, just there." Hermione reminded him, pointing.

Ron put his arm around her and pulled her close. Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Our last year at Hogwarts; hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Yeah, if we survive…"

"_Ron_!"

"Well, it's all coming together for the 'big scene', the 'big bang, the 'big battle', _whatever_, isn't it?" What would _you_ call it?"

"Graduation."

"Very funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny, Ron, I'm just focusing on something _positive_. If anything happens before then we'll deal with it. Harry's ready, the D.A.'s ready; there's only so much we can do, so, let's just take it one day at a time. Ok?"

Ron looked at her, then smiled and bent and kissed her.

"You're right, 'mione. Sorry to be such a 'Gloomy Gus', but after the attack…"

"I know; we've seen more than most, but that means we know what we're talking about when it comes to keeping everyone up to snuff as far as defensive measures go. Right?"

"Right. Well, let's take a stroll through the train, shall we?"

He stood and pulled Hermione to her feet and into his arms for another kiss. She kissed him back, thoroughly, then pushed away from him.

"Ron, we better watch it, we're supposed to be setting a good example as the Head Boy and Girl."

"Only prefects are allowed in this section and we've sent the lot patrolling to the other end of the train, so relax."

"You are a _very_ bad influence on me, Ronald Weasley."

"Oh, I _sincerely_ hope so," replied Ron, as he lowered his lips to hers.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Hermione?"

"Hi, Luna."

"Have you seen Neville?"

"Neville? Why, no, I haven't. Ron? _Ron_! Have you seen Neville?"

Ron, who had been talking with some of the younger Gryffindors in the next compartment, excused himself and ambled over.

"No, not yet, why, what's he done now?"

"It's what he _hasn't_ done, like, _get on the train_. I've looked everywhere, even the baggage car and he's _not_ here. Neither are Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas," Luna reported.

"Well, I happen to know that _those_ two are riding Tut back to school. Dean told me about their plans when I phoned him about the attack last week," Hermione told them. "Maybe Neville's with them. Tut _does_ have a sidecar; they could all fit."

"I suppose that _could_ be what happened," said Luna, looking a bit relieved. "I thought maybe his Gran wouldn't let him come back to Hogwarts. There aren't that many on the train this year. Lots of people didn't come back and I haven't seen that many first years, either."

"Really? I though maybe everyone was just spread out and I was missing people while I was talking with somebody." Hermione looked around at Ron. "Had you noticed?"

"Come to think of it, the compartments aren't as crowded as I remember them being on all the other trips. I think Luna's right and some kids stayed home."

"Well, we'll soon find out, Hogsmeade is about a half hour away, so we better get changed, Ron."

"Right. See you at the feast, Luna."

"Yeah, see you later, Luna," echoed Hermione, as she took Ron's hand and pulled him away down the corridor.

"Oh, ok….ah, see you." Luna returned to her compartment, sat down and peered out the window, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Boys."

XoXoXoXoXoX

Harry was sitting on a luggage cart parked at the side of the Hogsmeade station platform when the Hogwarts Express came chugging round the bend and glided to a halt in front of him. Doors opened and students emerged, looking around and waving to Harry and Hagrid, who stood holding his big lantern.

"**First Years this way**! Gather round, that's the ticket. **First Years over here**!"

Harry hopped off of the cart and strolled past the wide eyed youngsters crowding around the gentle giant that he knew Hagrid to be. He was remembering his first time on the platform, which made him shake his head and grin.

"Harry!"

He looked up just in time to throw his arms out as Ginny launched herself at him.

"Ginny!" Harry spun her around. "Jeez, it's only been 4 days!"

"Shut up and kiss me!"

Harry obliged, to wolf whistles and giggling from the younger students passing by. Harry then greeted his other returning friends and fellow D.A. members. Soon everyone sorted themselves out and boarded the coaches for the ride up to the castle.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Alighting from the carriages, after spending the short ride up the drive engaging in some serious spit swapping, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron joined the other students heading for the front doors of the school. Suddenly, a familiar sound caught their attention and most of the crowd turned around, straining their ears and eyes to figure out where the noise was coming from.

"Is that…?"

"Yeah, that's Tut alright, coming through the gates." Ron pointed to the distant, far end of the approach road.

"Can you tell who's riding on him, besides Seamus?" Ginny asked, trying to see, even though the swiftly deepening darkness was making it extremely difficult to identify the riders.

Tut, however, made short work of the drive and Seamus pulled into the courtyard and circled, parking Tut near the doors, while Dean and Neville waved merrily. As Seamus shut off the engine, the watching students were surprised to realize that the three boys had been singing, at the top of their lungs, all the way up to the school.

"WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WILD WEST SHOW,

THE ANIMALS AND THE KANGAROO…OO…OO…OOOS,

NO MATTER WHAT THE WEATHER,

AS LONG AS WE'RE TOGETHER,

WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WILD…WEST…SHOOOOW!

Throwing out their arms, they finished the chorus with a flourish and broke up laughing, waving to their friends and climbing off of Tut to applause and shouted greetings.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"So, you _were_ with Seamus and Dean, eh, Neville?" Hermione gave him a hug.

"Yes, and I had a marvelous time! Why? Did you miss me, Hermione?"

"No, but Luna did. She was a bit uneasy that you weren't onboard the Express."

"Was she really? Hummm, imagine that."

Hermione gave Neville a perplexed look but he just grinned at her and then turned to greet some of the other students, Harry among them.

Ron held up his hand for quiet and then asked the question of the evening. "So, where _have_ you three been then and what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into?"

"_Us_? _Trouble_? No, no, this was a purely cultural experience, mate." Dean was quick to assure them.

Neville put an arm around each of his road trip buddies shoulders and began to list their exploits.

"That's right Dean; you and Seamus and I went to some to the most entertaining events of the year, didn't we? Let's see, we've been on the road a week; since last Thursday, actually, and went to the International Festival in Edinburgh for starts."

"Saw the Tattoo," added Dean.

"Quite impressive, by the way."

"Some of the Highland Games," offered Seamus."

"You wouldn't believe the size of those cabers!"

"Ate too much."

"But it was _such_ good food!"

"Drank…well, not too much."

"But enough!"

"Too many times!"

"Danced with some _lovely_ girls."

"Had some laughs."

"A LOT of laughs!"

"Drank some more."

"Learned some drinking songs."

"Saw some shows and plays."

"Met some crazy people."

"A few more drinks, with our crazy new friends."

"Met some more girls."

"And danced some more."

"Drank some more."

"Basic silliness abounded everywhere and we had a _great_ time," concluded Neville, Dean and Seamus, grinning, nodding their heads in agreement. "Why? What have _you_ lot been up to, then?"

"Compared to **that**," Harry answered with a laugh, "_not a bloody thing_!"

XoXoXoXoXoX

Watching from a far corner of the courtyard, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Theo Nott and Blaze Zabini stood silently, scowling.

"Isn't that just…just…" Vincent started to say.

"Nauseating?" Draco finished, having walked up behind them, unnoticed.

"Draco!" Gregory spun around, then threw his arms around the tall blond boy and gave him a bear hug. "Hey, man, how are you?"

"I'm better now that you lot are back!" He greeted them all with equal enthusiasm. "Having Potter and _only_ Potter, as my '_companion_' for the past month…Merlin's Beard! I thought someone had hexed the clock and you'd _never_ get here."

They all laughed.

"So, what have you been up to, then?" Draco looked around at his dorm mates. "I've been up to my ass in dragon dung and potted plants!"

"Sprout worked you pretty hard, eh?" Crabbe snickered.

"Yeah and Hagrid, too; if I wasn't hauling dung, I was shoveling it!" Draco laughed. "Let's go in and leave Potter and his crew to their juvenile jollies." He shooed them toward the door.

"Right," replied Theo, who turned and led the Slytherins into the entrance hall.

Draco took a quick look toward Harry, who winked, put up his finger and flicked the side of his nose. Draco nodded and flicked his nose with his finger, then turned and followed the Slytherins into the castle.

XoXoXoXoXoX

It was true; there weren't as many returning students as there should have been, but it was mostly in the lower forms where there were noticeable numbers of absent members of all of the houses. All of the original D.A. had returned and those who had joined last year. Harry was trying to figure out, with Ron and Hermione, exactly who was missing and a rough number of how many students were present.

"Well, the incoming first years will give us a final total, but so far, there's about forty missing, mostly second and third years, and about four fourth years."

Hermione had been mentally going over her list of students, which she had almost memorized as part of her Head Girl duties. Ron list was crumpled in the bottom of his pants pocket.

"Flitwick just put the Sorting Hat on the stool, so the Sorting Ceremony should start any minute, now," reported Ginny, after checking that end of the Hall, in front of the staff table dais.

Neville searched for Luna over at the Ravenclaw table, and waved a cheery hello when she glanced his way. She looked at him with no expression on her face and then turned to talk to Lisa Turpin, without any sort of acknowledgement. Neville frowned and then shrugged.

"Girls."

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Wonder what the song will be this year?" Ron asked, brows furrowed.

"I just hope it's not as gloomy as last year's," Ginny replied.

"We could always pipe up with a couple of choruses of 'Wild West Show'," Dean offered, with a straight face.

"You wouldn't DARE!" Hermione looked over at him, shocked at the thought.

"Sure, why not?" questioned Seamus. "Bit more upbeat, that."

"But obscene, Seamus Finnegan, so, NO! Not here, not now." Neville shook his head, smiling.

"Really?" Ron looked with interest at Dean and Seamus. "You _will_ be doing a rousing rendition when we get up to the dorm room, though? _Right_?"

Dean, Seamus and Neville all nodded, grins on their faces. Hermione, however, looked thoroughly appalled.

"You're in trouble, now, mate," observed Dean as Ron turned and saw the look on Hermione's face.

"_What_!" Ron asked as Hermione fumed.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Just in the nick of time, before Hermione could get started, the big doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall led the group of new students up the center aisle to be sorted.

"Spread out and stand here," she instructed, pointing to the open space between the student tables and the Sorting Hat resting on the stool.

"They look so little," Ginny whispered to Harry, who nodded agreement.

"So did you," he whispered back, earning him a poke in the ribs.

The whispering being heard around the room stopped with one sweeping look from Professor McGonagall, who then turned toward the Sorting Hat and waited for the song to begin.

XoXoXoXoXoX

The Sorting Hat raised itself up and the mouth like slit in the brim opened, then closed, the Hat frowned, then the slit opened again.

Since a time long forgotten,

I have always done my song.

I've sorted all the students to

the house where they belong.

…….

Those houses have their virtues

and strengths, we have no doubt.

But some, who have been sorted,

have done a turnabout.

…….

I would never change my mind,

as you will all soon see,

last year I said, if you recall,

that harmony is the key.

…….

Your house _is_ where you belong,

when Sorted your first night..

It's just that, sometimes, people change

if they witness wrong and right.

…….

Not everything they heard from birth,

is always the 'right' way.

So, live your life, choose your friends,

and now, I also say:

…….

Continue learning, here at school,

not only what is taught,

But lessons shown you from afar,

they're closer to your heart.

…….

I know, too, that we've suffered loss,

and not just one of us.

Loss of innocence came, it seems

with the words 'dust to dust'.

His classmates peeked at Draco, but quickly averted their eyes. Harry also dared to look over at Draco, who was staring, unfocused, at his hands, clenched on the table in front of him. Draco looked up and locked eyes with Harry, who nodded, slightly. Draco nodded back. Harry turned to the front, again, to continue listening.

Do not forget Miss Parkinson,

for she is with us still.

You will not see her at her grave,

up there, upon the hill.

A tear formed and slid down Draco's cheek, but he didn't bother to wipe it away.

But have no doubt, she's part of you

and she will always be

a student, friend and Slytherin,

who loved you all. You see

…….

She was defiant, at the last;

she cursed him, 'ere she fell.

"To Tom 'Mud-Blood' Riddle,

_may you rot in Hell_!"

Draco shot a look at Harry, remembering he'd made the same toast, only a little over a week before. Harry's eyes widened and looking over to Draco, silently mouthed 'Whoa!' Draco nodded.

She'd seen the truth, but wondered if

_you _would ever know

how much she truly loved you all,

before he struck his blow.

…….

Yes, I know this to be true,

but how, I cannot tell.

Remember Pansy, her bright smile

and laughter, like a bell.

…….

She was sorted into Slytherin,

It seemed to be her right.

But, then she saw the truth,

and wished with all her might.

…….

For you to know what she had learned,

so in her stead I'll say,

remember last's years Sorting song;

that togetherness is the way.

…….

For Hogwarts to survive,

there soon will come the day,

When _all_ of you will be as one,

keeping that evil at bay.

…….

All of you working together,

fighting for your school.

Yes, I'll sort you into houses, four

but remember the Golden Rule.

…….

Though Slytherins are ambitious,

And Gryffindors always brave,

Hufflepuffs, so hard working

and Ravenclaws, knowledge crave.

…….

It will come down to Hogwarts,

the _schoo_l is what we'll save.

Along with lives and way of life,

If we all will be but brave.

…….

Ah, we must work together,

that much has been proved true.

We _can_ survive and flourish,

if we do what we must do.

…….

So _be_ proud of your house name,

Cheer you Quidditch team,

Earn your points, have your spats,

But remember, I have seen.

…….

You _can_ all work together

If you would but have the heart,

Love this school, I know I do,

_oh_, one thing, before I start

…….

Some of you will soon depart.

That is, of course, your choice,

But others will return to us

And for this we will rejoice.

…….

Now, as you have indulged me

And let me have my say

I'll get back to the job at hand

Let the Sorting get underway!

XoXoXoXoXoX

Stunned silence hung over the Hall, and Professor McGonagall stood there for a few seconds, then turned to Dumbledore, who smiled and nodded. She shook out the parchment scroll she'd held clenched in her hand, and started calling the names of the new students, to come forward and be sorted.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Dumbledore stood as the dessert plates disappeared from the tables, to make his start of term announcements.

"Well, well, well, all fed and full, I imagine, so I'll keep my ramblings to a minimum. First years should know that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Also, first years, please take the time, when you have an afternoon free, to read the list of forbidden objects posted on the door of Mr. Filch's office.

"I must, of course, add my few words to those of the Sorting Hat, in reference to Miss Parkinson. She was a bright, friendly member of Slytherin house, a tireless supporter of the Slytherin Quidditch team and a founding member of the Dueling Society.

"She is sorely missed but not forgotten, by any of those who had the pleasure of knowing her over the last six years. She is indeed right here," he tapped his head, "and here," putting his hand over his heart,

"and especially…here," said Dumbledore, sweeping his hand to cover the Hall, but looking directly at Draco, seated at the Slytherin table.

"A toast, then," he proposed, picking up his goblet, watching as the entire student body and staff took up their goblets and rose as one. "To Pansy Parkinson!"

"**To Pansy Parkinson**!" everyone in the Hall echoed back.

"Thank you. Now I have three short announcements: There will be a Prefects meeting tomorrow before dinner, fifteen minutes should suffice. Also, Quidditch tryouts will start next weekend, so I would like a brief get together with the captains and Madame Hooch, say Friday next, after the evening meal, if that's agreeable with all of you.

"This year the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taught by yours truly, with guest speakers at various points in the year. We will be having the pleasure of welcoming Professor R. J. Lupin, Alastor Moody and Nymphadora Tonks, an Auror on loan to us from the Ministry, to supplement my lessons."

Loud applause greeted that announcement, especially from the D.A.

"That's what the Sorting Hat was talking about!" Ron looked around at the others. "Blimey!"

The Head master held up his hand for silence. "Is there anything else we need to discuss? Any other announcements? No? Alright then, Prefects, see to your first years and I'll expect all of you tomorrow for breakfast, bright eyed and bushy tailed. Off you go!"

XoXoXoXoXoX

Hermione started toward the door but stopped next to Harry and leaned close. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"He'll be fine." Harry whispered back.

She nodded and continued out of the Hall. Harry walked slowly up the length of the table, keeping an eye on Draco, who was chatting with Theo Nott, Crabbe and Goyle following along behind. They met at the open door and stopped.

"Hey, Draco."

"Potter."

The whole group stood there, in silence, for a few seconds.

"Well, see 'ya." Harry stated, heading off to Gryffindor tower.

"Unfortunately," Draco responded, bringing cackles of laughter from his cronies.

Inwardly, Harry smiled. '_Good one, Draco_.' he thought.

XoXoXoXoXoX

The 7th year Slytherins were making their way down the stairs to their common room, deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts. Draco was telling them about Narcissa, the unicorn foal.

"_And_ I'll admit, even though I know you will give me _weeks_ of guff about it; I really got a great feeling of having been helpful around here over the holiday, at least as far as that little unicorn was concerned. She liked me for who I am; _not_ my name, _not _my money or…" Draco stopped in front of a mirror, checking out his reflection. "My _dashing_ good looks!"

The others laughed at that.

"Anyway, as I was…." He stopped as he spotted something. "Oh, good, they're here!"

Draco bounded down the last few steps into the common room and over to the table, on which was sitting a large box addressed to him. The rest followed, curious, to say the least.

"What's in the box, Draco?" Theo asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Lads…and ladies," replied Draco, bowing to Millicent, Daphne, Tracey and Silvia. "I took the liberty of ordering some new tumblers for the drinks cabinet; a gift to all of you, to take home with you at the end of this year as a reminder of our 7th year as Slytherins. Now," he continued, as he ripped open the sealed flaps. "Let's see…oh, good; gift wrapped and everything. Here, Blaze, Silvia, Daphne…"

Draco handed out the boxes, wrapped in silver paper with the names tags dangling from the green ribbon and bow. As they were opened and the new tumblers held up to the light for inspection, his classmates oh'd and ah'd over the quality and beautifully engraved names.

"They are exquisite, Draco!" Millicent gushed. "Thank you _so_ much. Where ever did you get them?"

"Thanks Milly. I owled Mother's favorite shop and ordered them, requesting they be here by tonight. No doubt they were shipped on the Express. Anyway, let's do our official first toast, shall we?"

Heading for the cabinet, Draco reached into the bottom and pulled out a new bottle. He broke the seal and poured a small measure. Holding it up, he swirled it around, sniffed, continued to swirl the liquor around gently and turned to grin at the others.

"Bottle of Father's 'good stuff'; been saving it for a special occasion and I think this qualifies."

Handing the bottle to Vincent, Draco stood and watched the others pour liberal amounts into their new tumblers, swirling the contents as he was but by doing so, reactivating the 'Veritaserum'. When everyone had their drink poured, he stepped up onto the hearth.

"People!" They turned to him. "I know what's happened since I saw you last made you doubt me _and_ my sanity. But all that is between me and the Dark Lord. It has nothing to do with our time together here at school. It's my problem, for after graduation. Right now, we're getting ready to finish our time at Hogwarts, but unfortunately, without the one person who would have made it an even better year for me and you lot, too. So, could we raise our first toast to Pansy Parkinson!"

"To Pansy!" "Pansy." "Here, here!" They all chorused and drank their first toast as 7th years.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Draco took Pansy's tumbler out of its box and put it on the shelf in the cabinet and then raised his glass in salute. The others followed suit, then took another gulp…all except Draco, who eyed the glass, stepped forward, straightened it and nodded in satisfaction. He lifted his tumbler to his lips, stopped, looked into it and turning, grabbed the bottle and splashed in a bit, passing the bottle to Gregory.

"Now, let's do some serious toasting! Ahhhh…Oh!" Raising his tumbler, he solemnly intoned, "To the Slytherin Quidditch Team: may we win the cup as I snatch the Snitch from Potter's outstretched fingers!"

"Here, here!" "Quidditch Team!"

"To Potter falling off his broom!"

"Here, here!" Everyone shouted and drank yet another swallow, except Draco, who was laughing heartily.

"Ok, Silvia, you think of one," urged Draco, as he reached into the cabinet for another bottle.

The boys' eyebrows went up and they elbowed each other, snickering. Draco noticed and grinned back, winking, setting the bottle on the table.

"Oh dear…well, ahhh…I hope Hermione Granger gets permanent hickey marks on her neck!"

"Oh, good one!" shouted Theo, laughing loudly and then he downed another gulp from his tumbler.

"I wonder if there's a charm for that?" Draco looked thoughtful and then roared with laughter, taking a small sip from his drink. Gregory grabbed the second bottle, opened it and refilled his and Theo's tumblers, passing the bottle to Vincent and Blaze.

Draco picked up the first bottle and circulated the room like a good host, topping off the girls drinks.

"Oops," he exclaimed, holding the bottle upside down, showing it empty. "Dead Muggle!"

They all laughed as he turned and tossed the bottle into the fireplace, shattering it on the stones. Going to the cabinet, he pulled out yet another bottle and put it on the serving tray.

"Just in case we should need a drop or two later," he stage whispered, winking at them.

"To toasts!" Gregory shouted, lifting his glass and taking another big gulp.

"Shhh!" Millicent whispered at him. "Keep it down, we don't want old Snapey-poo crashing the party and ruining all our fun!"

"True! Well, I'll fix _that_!" Blaze whirled around and cast a silencing charm on the doorway. "That'll keep all the noise in here and he can snore as loud as he wants, and it won't disturb us!"

They all laughed hysterically, falling back on the cushions of the sofas and congratulating Blaze for thinking of just the right charm. Draco sat on the arm of the sofa, tumbler in hand smiling and watching the group slowly getting louder and sillier. He smiled and waited, nursing his drink.

'_Drink up, lads, that's the ticket_,' he thought '_and this had better work_.'


	17. Chapter 16 Not as think as you drunk

**Chapter 16**

**I'm not as think as you drunk I am!...and other news **

Draco plays his part to perfection, and learns something that might help. **The morning after the night before**…_not so loud_! It's time for some strategy and planning, for Draco's sake. This _might_ hurt a bit. It's midnight; do you know where your house elf is?

X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X

**Chapter 16**

**I'm not as think as you drunk I am…and other news.**

"I still think, Draco, old man, that you made a _big_ mistake. The Dark Lord is _not_ happy with you." Vincent wagged his finger at Draco, then, seemly fascinated by the dexterity of the digit – as opposed to the rest of his body – sat watching it for a few seconds before he tried to focus again on Draco.

Draco stood up and weaving ever so slightly, went over to the drinks cabinet and poured the last of yet another bottle into his tumbler. Flinging the bottle into the fireplace, he turned to face his friends, lying sprawled on the sofas and chairs. Daphne was curled up in Blaze's lap, sound asleep and Blaze's head was laid back on the chair, his eyes fighting to stay open. That battle would be lost, momentarily.

Millicent and Silvia had wandered off to the girl's dorm, earlier, supposedly to check on Tracey, who had excused herself, saying she didn't feel too well. Her coloring had been a strange shade of green, so no one had tried to dissuade her. None of that trio had returned. Vincent and Theo occupied one of the sofas, while Draco sat down on the one opposite, next to Gregory.

"Look," started Draco, heaving a sigh and rubbing his eyes with his hand. "I've had one _lousy_ year so far, ok? Let's see: my Father _escapes_ from Azkaban, _rapes_ my Mother, _tries_ to kidnap Twigg-Jones to impress his '_Lordship_', screws _that_ up and gets himself _killed_ and lands _your_ fathers back in Azkaban, **_BUT_**!" He put up a finger for emphasis. "Not before he beats my Mother to a bloody pulp because _he _got _her _pregnant!." He started to take a sip, but continued before he drank any of the liquor in his tumbler. "_Then_, my dear, _sweet_ Aunt Bella threatens my Mum, which forces her, my Mum, that is, to go into hiding! I haven't seen her since last _spring. I'm_ the head of my family now and have a _lot_ of shit to deal with. I'm only concerned with MY future, at this point. And _you_ think I'm going to let some self deluding, murdering _maniac_ tell _me_ what to do and drain _my_ vault at Gringotts dry in the process? **_HA_**!"

The three boys jumped a bit.

"Take it easy, Draco, we understand, mate." Gregory patted him on the leg.

"Yeah," Vincent piped up. "We haven't seen our Dads since last spring, either."

"At least yours' are alive and safe; as long as their asses stay in Azkaban," Draco mumbled. "I'm sorry; I don't mean to take it out on you. Sorry. It's just…" He gazed down into his tumbler, swirling the liquor around slowly. "Pansy didn't deserve to die like that, just because she was my girlfriend. Hell, I've been friends with all of _you_ since _before_ we came to Hogwarts. Pansy and I only got serious in the last couple of years. Frankly, I'm amazed you two are still alive!" He looked back and forth between Crabbe and Goyle. "No offense."

"None taken." "It's ok, we understand."

"Draco." Theo sat up, grabbing the arm of the sofa, "Whoa!", to steady himself "We nearly _did_ die, when we heard about Pansy, didn't we?" Crabbe and Goyle nodded, soberly. "We didn't know if we were next or what. I was scared shitless!"

"You got off easy, Theo," said Vincent, as he stood, rather unsteadily, and walked over to refill his drink. He took a sip and leaned against the hearth, not quite trusting his legs to make it back to the sofa just then. "When Gregory and I were summoned, I nearly had a stroke and my whole, short, _boring_ life flashed in front of my eyes."

"Mine, too. It was pitiful." Gregory agreed. "But he wasn't going to kill us. He just wanted us to do something for him."

"Really? Since when does _he_ ask favors of Hogwarts _students_?" Draco asked, eyebrow raised.

"Not since Snape's days as a Slytherin, I imagine," ventured Theo, giggling, the others joining him.

Vincent made it back to the sofa without spilling any of his drink and lowered himself, carefully, sinking into the cushions. The boys applauded politely and he bowed his head in recognition and took a sip.

"So," Draco continued the thread of thought, such as it was. "What big favor are you two doing for his '_lordship_'? Finding him a hot date? Refilling his supply of _Bertie Bott's Beans_?" Draco and Theo laughed at his joke, but Vincent and Gregory were frowning at each other, puzzled.

"You know, I can't quite remember."

"Me, either, but I know it was something important. Man, we _better_ remember or we're in trouble."

"Well." Draco stood up and moved slowly around to the back of the sofa and leaned on it. "My bet is; he wants you two to scare me, somehow: Bat Boogey Jinxes, that sort of thing. That's about the worst hex you know, but I'll warn you now, boys, I can duck faster than you can shoot!"

"Ha! That's all _you_ know. We've learned a new spell, _Sparky_ and we've been practicing, too!"

"Oh, _please_, what could _you_ two have possibly mastered besides '_Accio Butterbeer_'?" Draco shook his head, chuckling.

For some reason, Theo thought that was extremely funny and punched Vincent and giggled.

"Ow! Cut it out, Theo." Vincent rubbed his arm. "Look, Draco, I'll have you know we've been taught a spell, _just…for…you_!"

"Really? Well, don't _I _feel special." Draco struck a pose, then turned and grinned at Vincent. "What? Some dumb spell to give me the wedgie from hell?"

Gregory struggled to his feet and weaved his way around the sofa to stand next to Draco.

"Don't be daft, Draco. Now listen, mate…" He draped a arm around Draco's shoulder, looked this way and that, to be sure no one was eavesdropping, then leaned close to Draco and whispered, "I'll tell you the spell's name, but I can't do it, for some reason, at least not yet. _It's a surprise_." He put his finger to his lips and shhh'd. Draco nodded solemnly.

"I _swear_ I won't tell anyone; hell, who would give a damn? _This_ is a _Slytherin_ secret and therefore…" Suddenly straightening up and nearly knocking Gregory over, Draco declared, "**_Sacred_**!" He crossed his heart.

"Right!" echoed Vincent, taking another drink. "Sacred to us Slytherins!" Theo nodded and took another sip.

"So," said Draco, copying Gregory's furtive check of the room and leaning closer to him. "What's the spell?'

He cupped his hand around his ear and Gregory whispered into it. Draco's eyes got wide then he looked puzzled. He turned and looked first at Gregory then Vincent.

"I've never heard of it," he said and shrugged.

"Neither had we, but it's supposed to be a wicked spell. At least I think that's what the Dark Lord said. I can't quite…" Gregory stumbled around and collapsed on the sofa, his head lolling back. "...remember." He slid silently sideways and passed out.

"Hey, Gregory," called Theo, but he got no response.

Draco looked down at the sleeping form, then at the two boys sitting on the sofa. "I guess he's got the right idea; it _is_ getting late and we _do_ have classes starting in the morning."

"Aw, jeez, now we gotta haul his fat ass to the dorm. Well, come on, Theo," grouched Vincent as he stood. "Gimme a…whoa…" he gasped as he swayed, "…hand."

Theo put his tumbler on the table and politely clapped.

"No, you idiot; with carrying him!" Vincent pointed at the now snoring Gregory.

"Oh! I thought you were just proud of getting up and staying vertical," Theo smirked, as he stood, none too steadily himself.

"You two need any help?"

"Naw; we got him, Draco."

"I'll just put everyone's tumbler over on the shelf, out of harms way. I'll be right behind you."

"What about them?" Theo indicated Blaze and Daphne.

"I'll put them on the sofas and cover them up. We couldn't get Daphne into the girl's dorm anyhow, with the wards, so let them wake up in the morning with a bunch of first years leaning over them, staring."

They all laughed at that picture as Theo and Vincent grabbed Gregory and between them, managed to struggle out of the room. Draco put all of the tumblers on the serving tray and placed that on a shelf of the cabinet.

" 'Wingardium Leviosa'."

He moved Daphne and Blaze onto the two sofas and covered them with blankets.

'pop'

The house elf, Tykey, appeared at his elbow and began to tidy up.

"Sorry about all the broken glass," said Draco, indicating the fireplace.

"That is alright, Mister Malfoy, sir. It is easy to clean up, sir. You is not to worry."

"Oh, alright, then, I'll leave you to it. Goodnight, and thank you," Draco replied, smiling at the elf.

"You is welcome," giggled Tykey, as he flicked his nose with his finger and winked.

Draco returned the 'signal' and laughing, walked off toward the dorm to get some sleep.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Pssst!"

Draco stopped and looked to his right.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, is the coast clear?"

Draco looked around, listened and nodding, stepped closer to the recessed doorway where he knew Harry must be standing. Shaking off his _Invisibility Cloak_, Harry grinned at Draco.

"Do you have _any_ idea how hard it was to keep from just bursting out laughing at you lot?"

"You were there the whole time?"

"Yeah, I was over in the corner, by the bookcase. They really got blotto, didn't they?"

Draco nodded, grinning. "Hopefully _they_ won't remember much."

"How do _you_ feel? I could see you didn't drink too much, but still…"

"Naw, I'm ok, I only had about that much," said Draco, holding his fingers about an inch apart, 'in, what," looking at this watch, "four hours?"

"The boys, however, must have had, at my last reckoning, over half a bottle each?"

Draco shook his head. "They are going to be _so_ sorry tomorrow morning!"

"Yeah…Now about this 'snatching the Snitch' toast…" Harry suddenly stopped, listening and then quickly donned his cloak. Footsteps could be heard and Draco started walking, slowly, toward the dorm rooms.

Severus Snape came around the corner and approached Draco.

"Well?"

Draco nodded

"My office." Severus turned and started off down a side hall. "You, too, Potter," he threw over his shoulder.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Severus waited until he heard Harry walk past him, before he closed and sealed the door to his office. As he walked up to the desk, Harry took off his cloak and sat down in the vacant chair next to Draco's.

Severus seated himself and looked at Draco.

"What information were you able to obtain from those two?"

"That they've been practicing a 'special' spell, to be used on me."

"And…it is?"

" '_Sectumsempra_'."

The Potion Master drew in a quick breath and sat without moving for a moment.

"You're _positive_ that was the spell?"

"Yes."

" Why? What's it do, Professor?" Harry asked.

"It's…a cutting spell. But it's not just for slicing skin, there's also the fact that it's very hard to stop the bleeding, which makes it…useful…from a Death Eater's standpoint. If you hex someone with this spell, they're too busy trying to stem the flow of blood to worry about what you're doing; usually making your escape."

"I've never heard of it or read about it …" Draco added. "Where…?"

"It was invented by Tom Riddle while he was here at Hogwarts as a student, to punish those who displeased him or tried to thwart him. Dumbledore found out about it and had the Ministry ban its use. It was nearly categorized as an '_Unforgivable_', but by that time, Tom had graduated and disappeared."

"How do you know so much….sorry, that was a dumb question, wasn't it? He taught it to all the Death Eaters, didn't he?" Harry surmised.

"Correct. I will discuss this with the Headmaster, Draco."

"Right."

"You had better go to your dorm before you're missed. I'll be bringing all of you a hangover potion in the morning; be sure and take the glass with the most in it, Draco, as that one will be plain pumpkin juice. The others will get the cure they deserve; you, obviously, will not need it."

"Thank you, Professor. I've had that particular potion, and it is _vile_!"

"Potter, you had best get to your dorm, also." Severus regarded Harry, who nodded.

"Thanks for covering my back, tonight, Harry," added Draco.

"No problem; it was worth it, _you_ did a great job of acting drunk but you're _damn_ lucky I didn't get a case of roaring hysterics!" Harry grinned and Draco nodded.

"Don't forget to continue your 'acting' in the morning, Mr. Malfoy, to match their hangovers," Severus reminded him.

"Right, good thought."

"Good night, Draco…Potter." Severus stood and flicked his wand, unlocking the door..

"Good night, Professor." "Night, then."

The boys started to leave, but stopped in the doorway.

"Hey, Professor," called Draco.

Snape looked up and Harry and Draco gave him the 'signal'. He pointed toward the hallway. "Out!"

Draco turned left and Harry, turning right, donned his cloak and disappeared.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"I think a Goblin slept in my mouth," Vincent mumbled.

"A troll is inside my head, right now, trying to kick his way out." Gregory complained, sitting on his bed, holding his head in his hands.

"_Will_ you two stop _yelling_!" Draco was leaning against the edge of his bed, holding onto the canopy post.

"Well, who's smart assed idea was it to drink all that '_good stuff_'?" Theo shuffled over to his dresser, Draco winching with each footfall.

"Stop _stomping_ Theo!" Draco muttered.

"How much _did_ we drink? I can't remember much past the toasts." Gregory looked blank.

"Don't ask me," Vincent responded. "I _do_ remember hauling _you_ in here, dumping you and then falling on my own bed. End of story."

"You're doing better than me, then," Draco whispered, wincing. "I don't remember coming in here at _all_. What _did_ we do last night, anyway?"

"After the toasts, beats me." Theo shrugged.

"Where's Blaze?" Gregory asked, looking around.

"I _think_ I left him on the sofa," replied Draco.

"Wasn't Daphne there, too?" Vincent looked puzzled.

"Yeah. _That's_ going to be the gossip of the day," said Theo, checking his bloodshot eyes in the mirror over his nightstand.

"Ha! Ha!... ow…ow…ow…Oh, man…don't laugh, guys. Trust me; you'll regret it," warned Draco.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

They dressed in silence and headed for the common room, where they found Blaze sitting, head in his hands, on the sofa. Daphne was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where's Daphne?" Theo asked, perching gingerly on the arm of the sofa.

"Gone; had to change. Why'd you leave us here?"

"No condition to carry you."

Oh, well; ok then."

"**_Good morning_**!"

"**_AH_**! Who the bloody…" Draco turned to see Severus coming in with a tray, on which rested nine glasses, filled with an orange colored liquid. "Please, Professor, _don't shout_!"

Severus paused, his eyebrow shot up and then he put the tray on the side table. **_BANG_**!

"Each of you will drink one of these glasses and have the girls take a glass, as well. I won't have hung-over 7th years representing Slytherin House on the first morning of term. Mr. Zabini, tidy yourself; it looks as if you slept in that uniform."

Without waiting to hear Blaze's response, Severus turned and swept toward the door, the boys wincing with every sharp, echoing foot fall of the Potion Master's heels on the stone floor. Snape stopped in the doorway and turned to look at the group.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will report to my office tonight at 7PM to discuss your detention."

"**DETEN**….ow….detention? For what?" gasped Draco, grasping his forehead.

"For supplying these young fools with too much to drink," sneered Severus.

"I didn't twist their arms," grumbled Draco. "It was tradition."

"Welcome to the wonderful world of being responsible for your actions, Mr. Malfoy. My office - tonight." He turned and marched off, robes flowing.

"That wasn't fair," Theo came up to Draco.

"We didn't know there was a limit," Gregory muttered. "Sorry, Draco."

"There isn't, as far as I know," Vincent said, rubbing his temples gently.

"And who said you had to nursemaid us, anyhow; you were just sharing some of your own liquor with us. No rule against that is there?" asked Theo, to no one in particular.

"Hell, I had as much to drink as you, so maybe my judgment wasn't the best. Oh, well, let me try one of these." Draco walked over to the tray Snape had delivered and took the glass with the most liquid in it, pinched his nose and downed it. He gasped and his eyes watered, but after he stopped coughing, he opened his eyes in wonder. "Damn, it worked! Go ahead, get one and drink it down, boys! But I'm warning you, it tastes _awful_!"

That was all the others needed to hear, as they each grabbed a glass and took their doses of the potion.

"UGH!" "Oh, that's _disgusting_." "Yuck!" "What the bloody hell's _in_ this?"

"Who cares; it works and I'm getting in a supply for future needs." Draco laughed. "_BEFORE_ we do any more drinking."

"Definitely!" "Good idea." "Exactly!" "Excellent."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Ok, just another step or two. Stop right there. Now, open your eyes!"

Narcissa took her hand down and looked around, as a smile spread over her face.

"Oh! It's lovely!" Then she sniffed and started to cry.

"Well, don't cry, silly!" Anna produced a hanky and handed it over, putting her arm around Cissa's waist. "Isn't it just _perfect_?"

"It is! It's just what I wanted! Oh, Gwen, you've done such a good job; this nursery is simply _wonderful_!"

"I just took your wish list and ran with it!"

Cissa started walking around the room, which had walls of white, with the palest hint of pink. On one wall, there was a mural of a beautiful garden with rabbits on the lawn and deer peeking out from the bushes and birds and butterflies flitting around.

"You didn't paint this, did you?" Cissa looked over at Gwen, brows furrowed.

"Good Lord, no! It's wall paper. All I had to do was put it up on the wall and trim the edges. The rest of the room I painted, though."

"How do you like the furniture?" Eileen asked, as she drifted around, checking the curtains and mural. "I remembered it was in the attic and Anna refinished it."

"It fits the whole theme of the room and I also found an old rocking chair that I painted to match," added Anna, pointing to the corner.

"I'm overwhelmed, girls, this is just too much to take in all at once." She turned around full circle. "I'm _so_ happy with how it turned out. Thank you for all of your hard work, really." She hugged Gwen, then Anna and put her arms around Eileen and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Eileen blushed, if that's possible for a ghost.

"I love the pink and light green accents on the furniture and crib. It makes it so bright and fresh." Cissa stood by the crib and ran her fingers over the blanket that lay on the mattress. "And all of the bedding and curtains match, too. It's just so…" and she teared up again.

"Leak alert!" Gwen grabbed a box of tissues and passed it to her.

"Well, as I see it, all we need is a baby," said Eileen, smiling. "And that won't be long, will it dear?"

"It can't be soon enough, as far as _I'm_ concerned," replied Cissa as she lowered herself, carefully, into the rocker and sighed. Rocking back and forth, smiling and looking up at Anna, she cocked her head. "Ok, missy, how are we going to fix up the other nursery for _your_ little ones, hummm?"

"Princess décor if I have girls, Thomas the Tank Engine if I have boys."

"Thomas who?"

"Well, that's a bit of a story. You see, there was this reverend who loved trains and…"

"Anna!"

They all turned at the sound of Anna's name being shouted.

"Dad. I'll run down and see what he wants; you two stay put," Gwen instructed, as she headed out the door to the stairs. "_Coming Dad_!"

"I hope nothing is wrong." Cissa whispered.

Anna took her hand. "If something was wrong, Christopher would have shouted a lot louder than that."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Gwen jumped down the last couple of steps and threw out her arms.

"TA DA!" She walked over to the portrait of her late Father. "Hi, Dad, what's up?"

"Well, wasn't that an entrance! Gracious, aren't you the little ball of energy today!" Christopher smiled at his daughter. "Where's Anna?"

"Upstairs in the nursery; we just did the unveiling. Cissa loved it!"

"Wonderful! I just wanted to tell Anna that Albus would like to speak to her at, say, 4 o'clock this afternoon? It's the first day of term and he'll be a little busy during the day, but right after class, if that suits her."

"Sure, she'll just be getting up from her nap. I'll let her know."

"You can sit in on this discussion, too, if you like."

"Sure, why not."

"We don't want Cissa to be around, though, as it involves Draco. Can you arrange that?"

"She usually stays in her room, resting; until Dobby tells her dinner is ready. She says the baby can't come soon enough for her; she's tired of being tired and fat. We'll just talk quietly and she'll be none the wiser."

"Fine dear, I'll see you then."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I don't think so, I believe it's more of a brainstorming session and Albus wants Anna's input."

"Ah, ok then, I'll relay the message."

"Good. Well, I have to take the dogs for a walk. Ta!"

"Ta, Dad!"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Mr. Malfoy, might I have a word?"

Draco and his friends spun around to see the Headmaster standing on the main staircase.

"Ah, sure, Professor," replied Draco, casting a look at this classmates. "I'll catch up with you in a bit."

"Yeah, sure, Draco," said Theo, then leaning closer, he whispered, "lots of luck."

"Right. Coming, sir."

Draco followed the Headmaster up the stairs and down the hall to the entrance to Dumbledore's office. He wasn't in the least surprised to find Harry and Professor Snape waiting for them. He was a bit taken aback to see Mad-Eye Moody leaning against one of the glass-fronted display cases that lined the walls.

Dumbledore went around his desk and took a seat. Draco found an empty chair next to Harry. That's when he noticed that Christopher was also in attendance. He waved and received a wink in response.

"Well, as you all know by this time, Draco did manage to find out what spell Tom plans on having his classmates use against him when he receives word of his sister's birth. '_Sectumsempra_' is a very dangerous spell and we will treat it as the real threat to Draco's well being that it is. We must be prepared to render him medical assistance immediately and keep his injuries to a minimum."

"_Whoa_…injuries? You want me to _allow_ those two to actually _hit_ me with that spell? No offense, sir, but _have you lost your mind_?"

"Mr. Malfoy!" Severus growled. "Apologize, immediately!"

Dumbledore held up his hand. "No, no, Severus, Draco's reaction is understandable. I would have been worried if he _didn't_ care about the possibility of injury. 'Self preservation is a strong instinct' isn't that right?" Dumbledore reminded the Potions Master, looking over his glasses and smiling, then turning to Draco, he continued. "Unfortunately, Draco, you _will_ have to submit to being struck by this spell…" Draco opened his mouth to protest, but Dumbledore continued, reassuringly, "however, if we plan accordingly, your personal risk can be kept to a minimum. Plus, we have received a suggestion from Dr. Jones, Gwen Jones that is, as to a way of giving the impression of injury without the pain and blood loss."

"What? I don't understand. How…?"

"Draco," interrupted Christopher, "we were talking, earlier, and Gwen suggested using squibs."

"_What_?"

"Harry," said Christopher, as he waved his hand and nodded.

Harry turned to Draco. "Let me explain Draco. We're not talking about squibs, as in our world, but squibs, in the Muggle sense. They are used in special effects for movies; to make it look like someone is bleeding when they don't have a scratch on them. They're little packets of red liquid that pop open and run all over, like blood flowing. Like this: Go, Christopher!" Harry called to the portrait.

"Bang!" Christopher said, pointing at Harry.

"AH!" Harry clutched his chest and red 'blood' oozed between his fingers as he swooned and fell to the floor.

"**_Harry_**!" Draco jumped up, but stopped, stunned, as Harry sat up laughing, showing the small plastic bag in his hand and red jelly all over his shirt.

" '_Scourgify_'," Dumbledore said softly, and then looked at Draco, smiling. "It could be quite impressive, although, admittedly, you _could_ also be hit with the real spell and suffer an actual injury. We would, however, be prepared to give you immediate medical assistance; rest assured.

"_Unbelievable_!" Draco sat back down, shaking his head. "What does Anna think of all of this?" He looked at Christopher.

"She thinks it's going to take a lot of quick thinking on your part and a lot of faking, as far as being injured is concerned, enough to let them think they're hitting you, but not letting them see you're still able to move and dodge the worst of their spells. But you _must_ let them take back the mental picture of you being seriously hurt, or Voldemort will likely kill them for failing to do their job. He will use '_Legilimens_' on them to ascertain the truth about the confrontation; of that we have no doubt."

Draco sat for a moment or two, then, in a low voice, replied, "I can't have two more deaths on my conscience, especially Crabbe and Goyle; I've known them since…I can't remember _not_ knowing them. I couldn't bear it; Pansy was bad enough….What do I have to do?"

Dumbledore and Mad-Eye exchanged looks as did Christopher and Severus. Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Ok, I'm going out on a limb here; I'm assuming you're not really giving me a detention, correct?"

Severus looked up from the roll of parchment he was reading to find Draco standing in front of him, arms crossed, eye brow cocked, waiting for his answer.

"If you had bothered to listen to the announcements at breakfast this morning, you'd have heard that the first D.A. meeting is being held tonight in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. You are expected to attend and," glancing at a clock on a nearby bookshelf, added, "you'd better hurry or you'll be late."

Without a word Draco turned and walked out of his office. Severus picked up the parchment to continue, but a smile played at the corner of his mouth.

"Don't worry, Severus, I'll tell you everything that happens," said Christopher, from the small painting on the wall above the bookcase.

"I'm looking forward to that."

"I'll just bet you are. Ta!"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Draco arrived at the classroom and paused for a moment to take a deep breath. He knocked and pulled open the door. When he walked in, he was mildly surprised to see the desks against the wall and everyone sitting on little two person sofas, formed into a large circle. All eyes were on him and he nervously smiled.

"Sorry I'm late; I was in Professor Snape's office."

"That's quite alright, Draco." Professor Dumbledore was walking toward him, smiling. "Why don't you have a seat, here," he instructed, waving in the direction of the only unoccupied sofa.

"Thank you."

Draco sat down and looked around at the members of the D.A., finding Harry, who nodded and winked at him, and Hermione, who nodded and gave him a small smile. He was starting to relax a bit, but really didn't know what to expect from this group.

"As I was saying, before Mr. Malfoy's arrival; I fully expect Voldemort to attack Hogwarts at some point this year. Not yet, but certainly before the end of the school year. He's trying to force as many of his intended victims into one location as he can, and by making Hogwarts seem like a safe haven, let everyone gather here, under one roof, and then descend on us."

"It wasn't safe for Pansy," Lavender Brown spoke up. "Sorry, Draco, but it wasn't."

"Ah, but Miss Parkinson and her parents were just left at the gates. They had been brought from another location, purely as a warning to Mr. Malfoy. The attack occurred elsewhere, not here at Hogwarts."

"Who else could he possibly want here, besides Harry, you, sir and now, Draco?" asked Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Anna Twigg-Jones, Narcissa Malfoy, possibly the senior Weasleys, again…anyone who has ever crossed him in any way. He may attack individuals outside of our school to scare the others into coming here. We, unfortunately, will just have to be patient and see."

"Can't we warn them, can't the Ministry do something?" asked Ginny, who was fearful for her family.

"Those who have had dealings with Death Easters in the past know the danger and have taken some precautions, but there is only so much one can do. The Ministry is busy enough as it is, without trying to keep watch over every Wizarding family in the land. At some point everyone must look to themselves for their own protection. We are prepared here at Hogwarts. Our main concern is trying to discern how he plans to enter the school grounds and the castle.

"So, what can we do?" asked Ron

"First, relax, let you mind think of other things. The question of how he might enter the castle will be floating around in your sub-conscience and when you see something that may be a way in, it will pop to the forefront and you'll recognize it for what it is: the possible answer to our question. Most of the staff and even the house elves are looking at every nook, cranny and forgotten, unused passageway as a potential entry. We'll figure it out and then we can set up early warning signals, so our defenses can be put into play…..Which brings us to you, Mr. Malfoy," concluded the Headmaster, swinging around to face Draco.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Me? I don't have any clue as to what your defenses are."

"No, you don't _but_ you _have_ learned about the defensive weapons that Professor Twigg-Jones entrusted to the D.A., am I correct?"

"Yes, sir and Harry has been working with me to get my defensive skills up to the level of all of you," he replied, looking around at the faces of the students who were listening to him. "I really want to help. Honestly."

"You've not changed your outward, 'right foul git', attitude so far, I noticed," said Ron. "Hermione says you're just playing your 'old' self, for the other Slytherins, though. Are you?"

"I have to act like that, but I try not to be too nasty, just standoffish. I do have to live with them, so..." Draco shrugged.

"True, I'm afraid, Mr. Weasley. He must maintain a certain 'image' for his own safety. But that brings us to the reason for this meeting: Mr. Malfoy is going to be attacked and wounded, severely, by Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle. They were ordered to do this by Voldemort, himself, and will carry out the plan when the news arrives that Draco's Mother has given birth to his sister. They have a memory charm and an event charm on them and _don't_ and _won't_ realize what they are expected to do, until the charms are lifted by the arrival of that news."

"Sorry, but how do _you_ know this?" Ernie Macmillan asked.

"That, I'm afraid, must stay privileged information. Suffice it to say, it was gathered from three _different_ sources, so we are fairly sure of the accuracy of the information."

Ernie nodded.

"Measures are already in place to guard Draco's safety. What I must ask of all of you will seem a bit odd, but let me explain thoroughly and you will see the logic. Vincent and Gregory are supposed to make their escape out of the school grounds, via the front gates, after they attack Mr. Malfoy and we _must_ allow this to happen."

He held up his hand when mouths opened to protest.

"Hear me out, please. If they return to Voldemort with the news that they were successful, he will think his plan is working. If he thinks they failed, Vincent and Gregory _will_ die. Therefore, _they_ must be convinced that they did great harm to Draco and be able to report this. Hence, their escape must be successful, without it looking as though we just let them go."

He looked around and saw they were all listening intently.

"We do not know when or where the attack will take place. Draco is capable of defending himself, but never the less, an alarm will be sounded and help will start arriving, forcing Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle to make a run for the gates. Whoever is closest and comes on the scene, should stop to try and render help to Draco first, giving the boys time to make it to the front doors. Then, you can give chase. Shoot as many spells at them as you can, but miss them. Chase after them, yell, scream, blast away, but don't stop them.

"How can they get through the gates? Aren't they locked? Luna asked.

"Yes, but to keep people out, not in."

"Oh."

"Can I say something, Professor," said Draco.

"Certainly."

Draco stood and Dumbledore took a seat. Draco walked out to the middle of the circle and turned around slowly as he talked to the D.A.

"Look, I know you have no reason, whatsoever, to help me with this, but the more noise you make and spells you shoot at them as they're trying to get away, the better it'll look. I'm going to have to let them hit me with some of their spells, so they can honestly say to Voldemort that they did what they were told to do. I'll probably look a right bloody mess when you get to me, come to that, but if they fail, he'll kill them, and I couldn't bear that. I already have the guilt of being the cause of …anyway, the more chaotic and unorganized you can make it look the better. Close enough to being caught to scare them badly, but letting them get away in the end. It's a lot to ask, I know, but I'd appreciate it. Oh, and Professor Snape has to help them make it out the front doors, so don't get in his way, or he'd be in jeopardy, too. We know Voldemort will use '_Legilimens_' on them to get an accurate picture of what happened, so that's the way it has to be played out. I know you have legitimate reasons for not helping me but… I would be grateful for any help you could give me."

No one spoke for a minute, and then Ron stood and walked over to Draco. He held out his hand.

"Count me in." He smiled at Draco and nodded.

"Thanks Ron." Draco shook his hand and smiled back.

The rest of the D.A. rose and shook hands with Draco, welcoming him and promising to help with the plan. Dumbledore got up from his seat on the sofa and shooed everyone back to their places.

"Now, we don't think Vincent and Gregory will jump to their feet in the Great Hall and start blasting spells at Draco when the news arrives, but just in case they panic when the memory charm lifts and that _does_ happen, the plan would be slightly different. First, get all of the younger students under the tables for protection, then see which way the battle is going and, quite literally, wing it, as Anna would say. You might have other members of Slytherin house trying to intervene, but don't harm any of them. Keep them busy, so that Draco can do what he must. He'll let you know when he needs help, then you'll play it out as we discussed, letting them make it out the door and giving chase. It will be hard to hold back, but you must let them fulfill their task."

"We understand, sir and we'll talk it over among ourselves, in the privacy of our houses, in the meantime," Harry spoke for the first time. "It'll work out just fine. Draco's pretty good with his agility and speed, if I do say so myself." Smiling, he looked over at Draco. "After all, I taught him everything he knows!"

"Ha!" Draco threw back his head and laughed, as did the others.

Christopher was watching from the landscape painting. This was going better then expected, but the proof would be when the news arrived in a few weeks.

'_We'll see how well they're prepared, and then make adjustments accordingly_,' he thought. '_Good Lord, I'm starting to think like Anna.' _ Chuckling to himself, he reached down and scratched Beau's ear.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Missy Gwen? _Missy Gwen_!"

"Hum, what?" Gwen rolled over and tried to focus. Seeing Dobby standing at the side of her bed, she sat straight up. "Dobby, what's wrong?"

"It's Missy Cissa; she says she needs you, Missy Gwen."

"Right, ok, tell Winky to…"

"Winky is waking Missy Anna."

"Oh, ok, right," Gwen swung her legs over the side of the bed and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?

"2 o'clock in the morning, Missy Gwen, the clock just chimed," replied Dobby, bouncing up and down, clearly agitated.

"Dobby, calm down, we have everything under control," said Gwen, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I've done this before, you know."

"Yes, Miss," answered Dobby, who then turned and padded out the door.

Stretching, Gwen stood and went to put on a set of scrubs she'd brought with her for just this occasion. She looked around to find Winky standing there with a mug of coffee.

"Oh, bless your heart, Winky, that's just what I needed. Is Anna up?"

"Yes, Miss, but not dressed yet. She is drinking her coffee, Miss."

"Tell Cissa that I'm on my way, ok?"

"Yes, Miss."

Taking a gulp of the coffee, Gwen took a deep breath and then stretched to get all the kinks out of her neck and back.

'_Why do babies always choose to come in the middle of the night, just when everyone else in dead asleep_,' she thought.

She drained the mug, set it on her nightstand and walked out the door, heading for Cissa's room.

"It's showtime!"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"You're doing just fine, Cissa," Gwen assured her, as the soon-to-be mother relaxed. "It'll only be a few more contractions and then you can start pushing."

Narcissa nodded, breathing deeply. She'd been in hard labor for an hour now and the end was in sight.

"I'm glad Anna was able to brew that labor potion, as much as your breathing exercises help, I would rather rely on Magical methods for the actual birth, Gwen. I hope you don't mind."

"Nonsense, as long as you're comfortable, I don't care if you hang from a trapeze."

Cissa laughed, then took a few deep breathes and nodded to Gwen.

"Ok, Cissa, deep breath…another…and start panting…that's it…ride the contraction…a little faster…that's it…keep going…keep going…ok…slow down…slower…that's good…ok, deep breath… another….and relax."

Cissa lay there panting gently, as Gwen prepared for the delivery. Anna came in the door, smiling, shaking her head.

"Honestly, if Christopher is this excited about your daughter coming into the world, he's going to be a total wreck when I deliver!"

Gwen and Cissa both laughed.

"Eileen is staying downstairs, keeping him company. She says childbirth is messy and begs your forgiveness for not being here, Cissa," Gwen concluded.

"That's quite alright, but I'll bet Knuts to nifflers she doesn't miss the birth of her grandchildren!"

Cissa then got serious and took two more deep breaths. This time, Anna did the coaching as Gwen checked to see how close she was to delivering her baby.

"Ok, Cissa, I think it's time to push; when the next contraction comes. That potion you made, Anna is a marvel; it blocks the pain but not the sensation of what's happening, so Cissa can really help with this."

"Yes, I noticed that about Muggle deliveries; most of the time, the woman is straining to push, but with an epidural, they're just straining their neck muscles and upper body and can't feel if they're doing anything useful or not. Usually they _aren't_ doing much actual pushing until the very end."

"Well, I'm about to do some, ladies, so if you don't mind!" Cissa looked at the two of them, with one eyebrow cocked.

"Oh, sorry Cissa; professional discussion. Ok, ready, deep breath…I'll help hold you up…now, curl your chin into your chest, that's a girl."

"Ok Cissa, push…push…that's it….steady….ok quick breath and push…push! Good, relax…deep breaths…good," Gwen enthused, "You're doing great Cissa, I could see the head starting to crown… so two, maybe three more pushes and you'll be a mummy again."

"Oh, this is so…wonderful…and scary at the same time…I'm so glad you two are here…I don't know what I'd do without you…"

"Have a baby alone," observed Anna. "But we're glad you're here with us, too, Cissa. Ok, take another deep breath…and another…ok, now let's make a baby!"

Helping hold Cissa's shoulders, Anna whispered encouragement in her ear as Cissa pushed again.

"Ok, there's the head, lay back Cissa and breathe, breathe, that's it." Gwen was suctioning amniotic fluid from the baby's mouth, preparing it's entry into the world.

"I have to push!" Cissa announced, getting into position again, with Anna's help.

"Ok, babe, do it!" encouraged Gwen.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, oh, oh!" Cissa fell back on the pillows, exhausted and then heard a tiny wailing cry and burst into tears, grasping Anna's hand.

Gwen laid the baby on Cissa stomach, preparing to cut the cord.

"There she is Cissa." Anna gasped, crying also, hugging her friend.

"She's so tiny. Oh, hush, darling, Mommy's right here." Cissa reached out and stroked the baby girl who was letting the world know of her arrival with some rather lusty cries. "I bet even Christopher and Eileen can hear her," she laughed.

"I bet so, too." Anna agreed.

"Is that Missy Cissa's baby?" Winky and Dobby were standing in the doorway, anxiously craning their necks, trying to see.

"Yes. Come here you two and meet the newest member of this household." Anna waved them over.

The two house elves scampered over and took a good look at the tiny human lying on Cissa's abdomen.

"She is very small, Missy Cissa, but her is having a big voice!" Dobby grinned, watching the bawling infant.

"Her is all messy, Missy Cissa. Is her needing a bath?" Winky inquired.

"Anna, why don't you clean her up and measure her and everything while Cissa and I finish up here," suggested Gwen.

"Good idea. Come on, little one, Auntie Anna is going to get you all clean and dressed."

Picking up the newborn, Anna took her over to the bassinet and watched by Dobby and Winky, cleaned the baby and dressed her. She brought her back to the bed and laid her in Cissa's arms.

"Welcome to our world, little one." Narcissa kissed her daughter's forehead and looked up at the smiling faces surrounding her. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I could do with a cup of tea!"

**X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X**

**I know, I know, I know: the '_Sectumsempra_' curse was invented by Severus when he was a student, but I thought it was an even nastier idea if Tom Riddle had thought it up and kept it for his Death Eaters to use. Poetic license or whatever; I'm warped enough so that this is just another little twist to suit my own story. HE! HE! HE!**


	18. Chapter 17 I have good news and bad news

**Chapter 17**

**I have good news…and bad news**.

Draco gets an owl and a baby sister. Crabbe and Goyle make their plans. The 'sting' is on, and Draco puts his life on the line. Life goes on and the news isn't good. Gwen and Eileen meet Cyrus. 'Oh, goodie, another secret.'

**X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X**

**Chapter 17**

**I have good news…and bad news**

Draco walked into the Great Hall and headed for the Slytherin table. He saw Harry at the Gryffindor table and nodded. Harry nodded back.

"I'm starved," declared Theo as the group sat down for breakfast.

"Me, too, "Vincent agreed.

"You're always hungry," Silvia kidded him. Laughing at his hurt look, she patted his arm. "But, you're a growing boy, aren't you?"

"That's right and I'm getting ready for Quidditch season," replied Vincent, holding up his arm and flexing his bicep. "Being a beater is hard work and I have to keep up my strength!"

"I doubt seriously if you're in any danger of withering away!" Daphne observed.

"But just in case; where's the food?" Vincent took his fork and knife and holding them on either side of his plate, sat poised, ready for the breakfast to appear.

Draco laughed at that and looking around the Hall, glanced up to the staff table, where Dumbledore caught his eye and gave him the 'signal'. Draco furrowed his brow, then his eyes widened and Dumbledore nodded and smiled, almost causing Draco to grin, until he remembered what was about to start. He nodded back and started loading his plate with scrambled eggs and pieces of toast. Inwardly, he was very excited.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Ah, mail's here," Gregory observed, as the post owls soared through the windows and swooped down over the tables to deliver their letters and packages.

Draco looked up with mild interest, and then returned to his breakfast until Oscar landed on the table in front of him and held out his leg.

"What, for me?"

"Hoot!"

Draco untied the letter and sat back, scanning down the page. Suddenly jumping to his feet, he threw his head back and raised his arms.

"**_YES_**!"

There was a stunned silence as the entire school swiveled to gawk at him, standing there grinning like a fool. Draco looked around, realizing his shout called for an explanation.

"Mother had her baby girl! **_I'm a big brother_**!"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Spontaneous laughter and applause broke out, as Daphne and Silvia jumped up and threw their arms around Draco and hugged him. Theo shook his hand. Draco sat back down and read part of the letter to the girls, who were demanding details.

"Let's see." Draco checked through the letter. "Ah, here it is."

"I was in labor all of yesterday afternoon and evening, but decided not to alert anyone, as I knew how long the first part of labor can last and I'd know when the time was right. About 2AM, I had my house elf alert the Healer and without too much more time passing, your sister made her appearance.

She weighs seven and a half pounds and is twenty inches long. Blue eyes, but all babies have blue eyes at first, and a good thick head of curly dusty blond hair. She is also in possession of a great set of lungs; even louder than you were, if I remember correctly.

Anyway, all went well and she's sleeping now, so I thought I'd dash off this note to tell you the good news! Haven't settled on a name yet, but will let you know when I finally decide. Any suggestions, while you have a chance to give your input?

I think I'll get a little sleep, now, myself.

Congratulations! You're a big brother!

Love, Mother.

"Oh, Draco, that's wonderful."

"Yeah. It's so strange, though, trying to picture Mother with a baby. Wonder when I'll get to see them?"

"Soon, let's hope," replied Daphne, giving him another hug.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Looking down the table, Draco noticed Crabbe and Goyle weren't eating anymore; in fact, they looked a little green around the gills. He didn't say anything, thinking it better that they didn't know that he'd seen the change in their demeanor. He glanced at Harry, to find him watching Vincent and Gregory, but then he turned to Draco, nodded ever so slightly and flicked his nose. Draco glanced down, smiling, looking at the letter in his hand, and flicked his nose, too.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

The students were filing out of the Great Hall, heading for their first class of the day. Draco rounded the end of the Slytherin table to find Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger blocking his way. His eyebrow went up as his friends skidded to a stop behind him.

"Congratulations, Draco," Ginny blurted out, giving him a tentative smile.

"Thank you…Ginny."

"Please send your Mother our best wishes, won't you?" Hermione added.

"I'll do that. Thank you, Hermione."

The girls turned and walked out the doors. Theo came up beside Draco.

"What did those two want?"

"Just congratulating me about my baby sister." Draco shrugged, and then turning to Theo he grabbed his sleeve. "I may just lose my breakfast." He put his hand over his mouth.

"_Don't_!" Theo laughed. "Come on, we'll be late."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

As Theo, Draco and the rest left, Severus Snape came down the Slytherin table to stop in front of Vincent and Gregory, who were still sitting at their places, talking quietly. They looked up, startled, to realize the Great Hall was now empty and they were facing their Head of House, who was regarding them with his arms crossed, a scowl on his face.

"I am pleased to see that you two didn't panic when the Dark Lord's memory charm lifted."

"How did you…?"

"Our Master informed me of what he would have you do for him. Which is precisely why I am going to make sure you don't mess this up."

"Yes, sir."

"Consider your options and come to see me this afternoon after classes."

"Yes, professor."

"Do not attempt anything until after we have spoken."

"Yes, sir."

"Now get to your class."

"Yes, Professor."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Dearest Mother,

Well, I made a right fool of myself this morning when your letter arrived during breakfast. I jumped up and yelled 'Yes!' The whole place went stone silent, until I realized they were all looking at me as if I'd gone bonkers, so I announced that you'd just had my baby sister. Everyone clapped and seemed genuinely happy about it, which made me feel good.

I'm glad you didn't have any difficulties with the birth. I'm in total ignorance of what it all entails, but according to the girls (Silvia and Daphne) it's hard work, even with birthing potions. I hope you had some of that potion, as I'd hate to think you were in any pain.

ANYHOW, how's my little sister? Is she a cutie, or are you too prejudiced to give an honest answer? (Silvia and Daphne also said most newborns are rather ugly) HA!HA!

I have to get back to class, but Professor McGonagall let me dash off this note, as it was such an important bit of news, so I could send it straightaway.

Will write again, later, when I can do a proper letter; there's a lot going on around here, so expect a fairly long one.

Love,

Your oldest child,

Draco

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy."

"Hagrid."

"I hear tell you're a proud big brother. Welcome to the club!"

Hagrid was grinning at Draco, as they stood outside the Great hall, which was filling up rapidly for the luncheon meal.

"I got the owl this morning. Mother and my sister are doing just fine." Draco beamed.

"Well, speaking of Narcissa, He! He! I just brought in some of the unicorn herd for a class tomorrow. Why don't you come down after dinner and say hello to Starlight and little Narcissa?"

"Great! I'd like to see them; check how Narcissa's doing. Bet she's grown at bit."

"Ay, she has and her horn is starting to show, too."

"I'll be sure and bring a treat or two. Thanks, Hagrid."

"Ya know you're welcome anytime, Draco."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Come in."

Severus looked up from his desk as Crabbe and Goyle shuffled in and closed the door.

"Sit."

"Yes, sir." Vincent muttered

"When will you attack?"

"Tonight, sir; Draco is going to the paddock, after dinner, to see that unicorn foal he helped care for and we thought we'd get him on the way back." Gregory explained.

"Not outside. You'd likely miss him in the dark. The entrance hall would be best, as it should be deserted at that time of night and there are several places where you can conceal yourselves and room to maneuver when you attack," suggested Snape. "You can also get out the doors, when the time comes, and make your escape."

"Yes, sir," Vincent muttered again.

"Not having second thoughts, are you, Crabbe?"

"No, sir, just a little nervous."

"Understandable." Snape leaned back in his chair and continued, "Don't stand together; the farther apart you are, the harder it will be for him to watch both of you. Do not, however, get on opposite sides of the hall; you're liable to miss Malfoy and hit each other. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," answered Gregory.

"No more than two '_Sectumsempra_' spells from each of you; the Dark Lord doesn't want Malfoy to bleed to death, just have a vivid reminder of his far reaching power. Don't get carried away with the sight of blood."

"No, sir. We won't sir." Gregory nodded.

"Hit him with any other spells you'd like to weaken him; save the "_Sectumsempra_" until you hear someone coming to see what's going on, and then get out the front doors. I will be able to delay any pursuit for only a few seconds. Do not run down the road, as your black robes will stand out against the gray gravel and make you an easy target. Stick to the grass verge. Don't stop for any reason. If one of you falls, the other must keep going. I have made sure the gates are unlocked."

"We understand, professor."

"I don't know what your instructions are concerning what will happen once you are through the gates, but I'm assuming you will be met by one of the Master's faithful servants and transported to him."

"Yes, sir."

Snape stood, as did Crabbe and Goyle.

"There is a small window by the broom closet. Hagrid's hut and the lawn are clearly visible from there, so you may watch for Malfoy's return."

"Oh…yes, sir."

"Do not fail our Master."

"No, sir."

The two boys exchanged looks and left. Severus walked over to the picture on the wall.

"Let Albus know where and when they plan to attack, he can alert the D.A. and have them standing by and also inform Madame Pomfrey to be ready with the dittany."

"Right away, Severus." Christopher nodded and left to relay the messages.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Hagrid and Draco were standing at the paddock fence, watching the unicorns, when Pig crash-landed on Hagrid's head, hooting merrily. Hagrid reached up, engulfing the tiny owl in his huge hand and pulled him out of his hair."

"Daft little bugger," Hagrid laughed, as he opened his hand and Pig, righting himself, hopped toward Draco, holding out his leg, on which was tied a tiny scroll.

Untying the bit of parchment, Draco unrolled it. "Stay here," he said to Pig, "while I read this."

"Hoot!"

Draco held the note close to Hagrid's lantern.

**Draco,**

**Crabbe and Goyle are in the entrance hall waiting for you. Good luck; we'll be right there, out of sight, watching. We've got you covered.**

**Harry.**

He stuffed the scroll into his pocket and then picked up Pig and looked at the tiny face.

"Tell Harry I got the message. Ok?"

Pig hooted and nodded his head. Draco threw the owl into the air and he went zipping back to the castle.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"What's goin' on, Draco?"

"When I go back to the castle Crabbe and Goyle are going to attack me, Hagrid. They're under orders from Voldemort. But it's ok," he hastened to say when he saw the shocked expression on Hagrid's face. "Professor Dumbledore, Harry and everyone know and will be standing by, if I need help."

"Oh, well, that's good, then."

"Actually, Hagrid, you could help, too."

"Sure, what do 'ya want me ta do, Draco?"

"See, we _have_ to let them escape through the front gates and report their success back to Voldemort or …he'll kill them. So, what I want you to do is help scare them as they make a run for the gates. When you hear everyone shouting, you come out and chase after them, too. But don't catch them… Let them get about halfway to the gates before you start, because your strides are a bit longer than everyone else's and you'll cover that distance in no time. Yell a lot, that'll add to the confusion and make anyone outside the gates, that's watching, really believe we're trying our best to stop them. Ok?"

"Alright, I'll raise a ruckus for 'ya!"

"Great! Thanks Hagrid. Well, no putting this off. Wish me luck!"

"You'll be fine, Draco; I watched you and Harry practicing and you'll do alright against those two lumps!"

"Hope so. Well, see you in a bit. Oh, bring Fang, too, on a leash!"

"Right, good idea, I'll just go get him."

Hagrid headed for his hut and Draco started for the castle.

"It's showtime!"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Draco came into the entrance hall, swinging his jacket in one hand, whistling, not in any particular hurry. He was about half way across the broad expanse of flooring when he heard movement on his left; a shoe scuffing on the stone floor. He didn't hesitate or give any sign that he'd heard anything; that he knew where one of the attackers was standing. Then a movement by the stairs in front of him, to the left, made him slow down a bit and cock his head. Gregory Goyle stepped out of the shadows, grim expression on his face.

"Hey!" Draco smiled. "You should have come with me to see…"

" '**_Expelliarmus_!**' " Vincent yelled.

Spinning, Draco managed to move out of the way and the spell streaked past him, exploding against the wall.

"What the hell?" Draco growled at Vincent.

Gregory fired off a spell which Draco easily deflected, " '**_Protego_**!' ", but then had to duck another from Vincent. He backed slowly toward the wall of windows, forcing Gregory to abandon the cover of the staircase railing and come out into the open. Now Draco had them in front of him, so he could at least see both of them at once.

"What the hell are you two playing at?" Draco snarled, his wand poised.

"Just following orders," Vincent smiled.

"Really? Who's?"

"Our Master's."

"So…_you've_ taken the mark, have you?"

"We will, when we report to him how we taught you a lesson in humility, Draco, old friend," replied Gregory, smirking.

" '_Old friend_' being the operative phrase, I take it?" asked Draco.

Draco spun, throwing his jacket toward Vincent, while he fired off a spell at Gregory, making him duck and then Draco got off a spell at Vincent. Within seconds, the air was thick with spells and flying chunks of stone and wood, where the spells missed their intended target and connected with walls and paneling. The noise covered any oaths and shouts of the three.

Draco grabbed his leg when a chunk of stone grazed his thigh and 'blood' oozed between his fingers.

"That's going to leave a mark!" Vincent cackled.

"Son of a…'**_Expelliarmus_**'!"

Vincent went flying backward, to crash through the broom closet door, tumbling into the darkness, with the crash of buckets and mops echoing across the floor. Draco laughed, and then prepared to duel with Gregory. Suddenly, distant shouts could be heard. Gregory took aim and shot a spell over Draco's head, " '**_Reducto_**!' ", hitting the stained glass window, which exploded, sending shards of glass and metal showering down. Draco covered his head and ducked sideways, but his foot caught on a chunk of stone debris and he fell, sprawling on the floor, pelted by bits of the shattered window.

Vincent was clambering out of the broom closet as Gregory ran toward Draco.

"_Quick_! Someone's coming!" he shouted over his shoulder.

Draco tried to roll out of the way of the spell he knew was aimed at his back.

" '**_Sectumsempra_**!' " both boys yelled at the same time.

Draco felt a searing pain on his rib cage and across his leg as he scrambled to his feet.

"_AH_!"

Looking down he saw blood, _real_ blood, _his_ blood, spurting from the gashes in his shirt and pants leg. Bringing his eyes up, he saw an evil gleam of triumph in their eyes.

"Oh, no you don't," Draco snarled. " '**_Sectumsempra_**!' " He slashed across the air in front of him.

The spell streaked across Vincent's cheek and Gregory's arm, as he threw it up, instinctively, to save being hit in the face.

"So _that's_ your spell for 'punishing' me, huh?" Draco taunted them, as they touched their wounds and stared at the blood on their hands. "Well, I'm a quick study, boys, so let's see who's best at this game, shall we?"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Now, Harry?" Ron whispered?

"Not yet! They have to throw another 'Sectumsempra' at Draco; than we can take off down the stairs."

"Bloody hell!"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

The voices were getting louder and running footfalls could be heard approaching. Draco turned his head to see who was emerging from the dungeon level. It was Theo.

"What the hell?" Theo gasped, seeing the blood on the trio, standing there with their wands out.

"_Look out, Theo_!" Draco yelled. "_Get back_!"

Theo, thoroughly confused, pulled his wand and looked around to see who was attacking his classmates. That gave Gregory a chance to hit him with an '**_Expelliarmus_**' that knocked him back down the stairs. Vincent shot a second '**_Sectumsempra_**' at Draco that caught him across the back as he tried to duck. It knocked him down onto his hands and knees. Gregory fired at him but missed making a direct hit, just nicking his forehead, as Draco collapsed.

"**_Let's get out of here_**!"

More voices and running footsteps could be heard approaching. Just then, Severus Snape exploded from the dungeon stairs, wand out.

"_Go_!" he pointed to the door.

The boys didn't need telling twice; they took off running, flat out, just as Blaze, Daphne and the rest of upper classes of Slytherin House emerged from the stairway. Daphne screamed and ran to Draco. Snape was already kneeling over the boy, muttering spells and tracing his wand over the open wounds.

As the Slytherins came out of the dungeon stairway, Professor McGonagall and the senior members of the D.A. appeared on the upper staircase, took one look and came streaming down. Theo was staggering into the hall, held up by Silvia, as they all arrived at Draco's side.

"What's happened Severus?" Professor McGonagall gasped. "Good God, Malfoy! Who did this?"

"Crabbe and Goyle!" exclaimed Theo. "One of them blasted me backwards down the stairs."

"_What_? Where are they?" McGonagall asked.

Severus looked up from treating Draco and turned his head toward the half open front doors.

Harry pointed. "_There_! Let's go after them!"

Severus stood as the D.A. group headed out of the door.

"Minerva, get Draco to Madam Pomfrey as quickly as possible, please. She'll know what to do."

Without waiting to hear her answer, he also ran out the door in pursuit of Vincent and Gregory, while the Slytherins students remained with Draco.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

The D.A. donned their sunglasses and easily picked out the fleeing duo, pelting down the edge of the approach road toward the distant gates. They ran after them, shouting and yelling, shooting spells on either side of two figures, being careful to just miss. Severus joined in the chase, although he didn't fire any spells at them, just shouting for the boys to stop. Then barking was heard as Hagrid and Fang started running after the pair, too.

Crabbe tripped and fell, crying out. Goyle hesitated but before he could turn back, spells started hitting all around him. Vincent scrambled up and they continued their flight to freedom. Crashing into the gates to stop their momentum, they yanked them open, even as spells hit the metal gates, sending sparks flying in all directions. Stumbling through, they continued running, straight into the arms of a waiting Death Eater, who immediately Apparated them all away.

The group of students, Hagrid, Fang and Severus all arrived at the gates, panting, wands out. The D.A. had removed and hidden their 'sunglasses' as soon as they saw the Death Eater waiting beyond the gates. Shouts of 'frustration' echoed through the night as they turned and started the long walk back up to the school. Hagrid secured the gates and headed to his hut, with Fang bounding around him, still barking, wanting to play some more.

"Quiet down, 'ya daft dog!" Hagrid chuckled. "Good Fang!"

A rat sat watching, then turned and disappeared.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Ah, young Crabbe and Goyle."

Voldemort waved the boys into his room, where they approached and then fell on their knees as they had been instructed. Wormtail stood to the side of the room.

"I trust all went well?"

"Yes, Master, we did as you instructed us."

"So I've been told." He glanced at Wormtail. "I see you were wounded, also." He waved his wand and their wounds closed.

"Yes, Master." Gregory checked his arm and looked over to see Vincent's cheek wound closing.

"Draco fought, but we both hit him with 'Sectumsempra' twice each, as Professor Snape instructed."

"Severus told you to only use the spell twice? Why?"

"He said you didn't want Draco to bleed to death, just have a vivid idea of how far reaching your powers are, Master," Vincent explained.

"I see. Was he surprised when you told him what spell you were going to use?"

"We didn't tell him, he…he knew what the spell was."

Voldemort stopped pacing and regarded the two. Using his powers of _Legilimens_ on them, he saw the scene in Severus' office played out. The way Severus was staring at the boys, perhaps he had _also_ used the same power to read their rather open minds for himself. There was no other explanation for his having that knowledge. The truth could be discerned later.

'_At least these two young fools managed to do the damage assigned them_,' thought Voldemort. '_They're more useful than their fathers_. _I shall enjoy instructing them, making them into true Death Eaters_.'

"Rise," ordered Voldemort.

Vincent and Gregory scrambled to their feet.

"Hold out your arm," whispered the Dark Lord.

Rolling up their sleeves, they looked scared, then excited and strangely proud. Grasping first one boy's arm and then the other, Voldemort burned his Dark Mark into their skin, causing them to both to cry out with pain. But they quickly got themselves under control and looked up at their Master.

"When the mark burns, you will instantly Apparate to me. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master." "Of course, Master."

"Good. I think a little _celebration_ is in order; it's still early in the evening, shall we do a bit of Muggle hunting?"

They glanced at each other, then looked back at Voldemort and nodded.

"Splendid. Come with me."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

It was nearly dawn, and Harry sat by the bed, head drooping onto his hands. He had been here at Draco's side since the D.A. had returned to the castle. Draco had been given a sleeping draught, similar to the one the Healers at St. Mungo's had used for Severus, so he could heal without having to be aware of the pain involved.

The cuts had been rather nasty, but not as deep as Severus had feared he would receive. Crabbe and Goyle's inexperience with the spell had saved Draco from worse harm.

No amount of fussing from Madam Pomfrey had persuaded Harry to abandon Draco, so she had let him keep his vigil. Harry had slept fitfully, leaning on the foot of the bed and had just returned to his seat after waking and walking the length of the ward to stretch his legs.

Draco turned his head, starting to wake up. He had been conscious when brought to the hospital ward, so he knew where he was. Opening his eyes, he saw Harry, sitting backward on the chair by his bed, forehead resting on his hands on the back.

"Hey."

Harry's head snapped up.

"Hey, yourself."

"You've been here all night?"

"Yeah; but I got some sleep. How do you feel?"

"Itchy. Madam Pomfrey said the cuts would be tingling for a bit, but, I'll deal with it."

"You did well, Draco."

"Thanks, Harry. I got them with their own spell, too."

"Did you? Ha! Served them right."

"You didn't have to sit here all night, you know."

"Yes, I did. Just so you'd know we care what happened to you."

"Oh…I see. Thanks."

"Welcome to the 'Reluctant Hero' club." Harry grinned.

"Strange initiation ritual, I must say."

"Beats a Death Head on your arm."

"Point taken…I'm hungry. Did I miss breakfast?"

Harry checked his watch. "No, it's still a half hour until breakfast."

"Well, in that case, I have to talk Madam Pomfrey into letting me out of here. I feel fine."

"_I've_ never had much luck _talking_ my way out of this ward. Here's some clean clothes Blaze brought up for you; get dressed quickly while I see if she's around. I think we should just make a break for it."

Harry indicated a pile of clothes on the next bed, and then went to peek around the screen to keep an eye out for Madam Pomfrey. Draco got up and dressed, and then he and Harry made a dash for the door. They heard Madam Pomfrey's outraged cries following them as they tore down the stairs, but were safely in the Great Hall, laughing heartily, before she could do anything to stop them.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Draco sat in the Headmaster's office, facing Christopher's portrait, waiting for him to return. He was a bit nervous about how his Mother was going to react to the news of the attack, but he and Dumbledore had agreed, it would be better that she hear it from him and be reassured that he was physically and mentally unharmed by the recent events. Christopher had set up the meeting with her as calmly as possible, so as not to alarm Cissa.

"Draco, your Mother is on the way, so let me break the news to her and then I'll pass on any questions she might have. Ok?" Christopher was standing at the side of his portrait, looking down at him.

"I hope she doesn't get too mad that we didn't tell her what was going on, or worse, get mad at Anna for not telling her." Draco looked up at the portrait. "Make sure she knows it was my idea, not telling her."

"No problem. Oh, I hear her coming now, be right back."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Cissa took a seat in front of Christopher's portrait and looked up "Oh, hello, Christopher. Is Draco there?"

"Yes, Cissa, he's sitting facing me, about like you are. Now, before we start there _is_ something he wanted me to tell you."

"Oh. Alright, what is it?"

"He wants you to know that it was his idea to not talk to you about this earlier, as you were so close to delivering the baby and he refused to upset you unnecessarily."

"Upset me? Why? What would upset me?"

"Draco was informed, over a month ago, that he would be attacked here at school, on Voldemort's orders, by Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. _They_ were in peril of _their_ lives if they did not obey these orders. He, along with Albus and Severus and Harry prepared for the attack and kept the possibility of any injury to Draco to a minimum."

Cissa sat there, stunned, but nodded that she understood, so Christopher continued relating the story.

"Draco refused to thwart this attack, as he feared for the boys lives and even though it meant that Vincent and Gregory would be leaving Hogwarts to go to Voldemort, at least he would not cause their deaths. Pansy's is still weighing heavily on his mind, you see, and the thought of two more of his friends being slaughtered because of him was unbearable."

"And they have gone to Voldemort?"

"Yes, they were met outside the gates by a Death Eater and disappeared. We assume they went straight to his hiding place. We have not, however, gotten word of what happened to them. But, no news is good news, as far as they are concerned. It's out of our hands now, in any case."

"But if they've gone, then Draco _was _attacked. Was he injured?"

"Slightly. _However_, as everyone was on the alert, Severus and Madam Pomfrey were there with in seconds and his injuries were taken care of immediately. He was right as rain the next morning, healed and none the worse for wear. No scaring or ill effects."

"Scarring? What spell was used, that he'd be scarred?"

"Let me see if I remember this correctly…'Sectumsempra' I believe was the spell. Do you know it?"

"Merlin's beard! That's a Death Eater spell Lucius bragged about," gasped Cissa. "Are you sure he's alright?"

"He's fine! _Really_! Fortunately, those two weren't very good at doing the spell, so the cuts were fairly superficial and easily treated. _However_, you should understand that Draco _allowed_ himself to be hit with those spells, in order to insure that Gregory and Vincent could fulfill their mission and thus be safe from Voldemort's wrath when they went to him. They _had_ to think they had succeeded, but it was, unbeknownst to them, all planned out to keep harm to Draco to a minimum."

"How did you all know this was going to happen?"

"Voldemort instructed Severus to aid in their escape after the attack. Which he did, but without looking as if he was deliberately helping them. They had to believe in his participation, also, for Severus' sake. You understand, don't you?"

"Yes. Of course."

"It was all well thought out and planned for maximum effect and minimum harm. Draco, however, gave as well as got in the actual attack, and those two will carry their scars for the rest of their lives, I'm afraid."

Cissa nodded, and then frowning, looked up at Christopher with one eyebrow raised.

"And who else, may I ask, was in on this 'plan' besides Draco and Albus and Severus and Harry…as if I couldn't figure it out!"

"Now, don't get upset, Cissa. Anna _had_ to know as she was giving her technical advice about defenses for Draco and knowledge of spells and things. Draco made her swear not to tell you and she agreed that you should not be upset during the end of your pregnancy. So, don't be too hard on her, she _was_ trying to keep both of you safe."

Cissa shook her head, smiling ruefully.

"Gwen, too?"

"Yes. Sorry."

"Well, I'll deal with _those_ two later," replied Cissa, then, looking up at Christopher, winked. "I'm just kidding. I can understand their motives. I just wish they'd have given me a little more credit for intestinal fortitude. But maybe they were right; I'd have, in all probability been a bit nervous about Draco."

"A bit?"

"Oh, alright, a nervous wreck, but don't tell them I said so."

"Fine with me, dear. So, what would you like to tell Draco?"

"Tell him when I see him, I'll ring his neck! No, no, I wouldn't do that….HE! HE! HE! Seriously, tell him I'm very proud of what he did for Vincent and Gregory. It's a shock when people you thought you knew turn on you. I just hope those two understand what they've done. Ah well, that can't be helped, can it? Also, tell Draco that I think Pansy would be as proud of him as I am. Then, I want you to tell him I'm sitting here waiting to hear all of the details and I do mean ALL!"

"Right…be back in a minute. And by the way, Cissa, get comfortable; I think this could take a while."

"Anna and the baby are both taking naps, Gwen and Eileen are out puttering in the garden, so we won't be disturbed...we've have all the time we need."

"Excellent!" Rubbing his hands together, Christopher left his portrait. Cissa pulled over a stool and put her feet up.

"I owe you one, Anna," she muttered under her breath, smiling.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Life at Hogwarts returned to its regular routine. The attack on Draco was not discussed, nor was the absence of Gregory and Vincent, although, as with most goings on in the school, by the end of the next day everyone knew what had happened.

However, over the next month, more reports of Death Eater attacks were front page news in the _Daily Prophet._ Emmaline Vance, a member of the Order, was found murdered, as was Susan Bones's aunt, Amelia Susan Bones, who Harry remembered from the hearing at the Ministry just before 5th year.

Florian Fortescue, who owned the ice cream parlor in _Diagon Alley,_ was "dragged off" by Death Eaters.

Caradoc Dearborn and Octavias Pepper, of the Order, were unaccounted for. Mr. Ollivander was also missing, but his shop was closed and locked with no signs of a struggle, which was _very_ strange.

Then Hannah Abbott's mother was found dead, and although it was not certain that she had been killed by Death Eaters, the Ministry was classifying it as a 'suspicious' death. Hannah was told during Herbology class and was away from school for almost three weeks. When she returned, she informed the D.A. at their next meeting, that she was even more determined to help rid the Wizarding world of Voldemort; now it was "personal".

The D.A. members were concentrating their efforts on the plans for securing and defending the castle. All of the advantages and disadvantages of various parts of the structure were discussed and plans formulated as to how and where members would be better able to defend themselves, each other and the younger students.

The first Hogsmeade weekend came and the students were allowed to make their traditional visit, but the younger students went in groups of four with two D.A. members accompanying them. There were no incidents and everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the last stragglers came through the gates and headed up the road to the school.

Before long it was Halloween and the annual feast was to be celebrated. Draco was receiving a fair amount of ribbing about who his target would be this year: McGonagall, perhaps? It was even rumored that he was seen in Hagrid's pumpkin patch with a measuring stick. He took the joking good naturedly and laughed as loud as his friends at some of the suggestions for his "target-of –the –year".

Instead, Dumbledore asked for a vote at the conclusion of the feast; should they indulge themselves in a new "tradition" and hold the _2nd Annual Hogwarts Pie Fight_? Yea or nay? The vote was unanimous! YEA!

Harry stood up and called to the Headmaster, "Sir!"

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"May I say something?"

"Certainly!"

Harry walked to the front of the Great Hall and picking up a pie, turned to face the students. He lifted the pie high and proclaimed, "To Anna Twigg-Jones, where ever she is; God bless her and her bizarre ideas!"

"**_Here, here_**!" yelled the students.

"Hey Harry!"

"What?" Harry turned and SPLUSH! received the first hit of the evening, right in the kisser. Laughter exploded from the watching throng as Harry wiped the goo from his glasses and beheld Draco standing there grinning at him.

"You know, of courssse," he lisped, "thisss means war!." And he hurled his pie at Draco, catching him on the side of his head as Draco tried to duck.

_That_ did it! Another glorious battle ensued and the laughter and silliness helped everyone forget the menacing world outside their castle for a few extremely messy, fun filled minutes.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Oh, here you are," Eileen said, as she drifted through the doorway and settled on the tarp covered furniture. "Gwen, what _are_ you doing?"

"Putting painter's tape around the edges; so I won't get paint on the walls as I do the ceiling," answered Gwen, as she climbed down off of the ladder and turned to the ghost. "Takes a bit of time but I can paint faster, so it saves time, too."

"Looks like an awful lot of work to me. Why don't you just let Cissa magic the paint onto the ceiling and walls?"

"Nope; she's got the baby to tend to, Anna can't help because I don't want her breathing in the paint fumes, you're busy watching the 'Felix" potion and Winky and Dobby have us to take care of, so, that leaves me. Besides, I like to paint, and this is going to really brighten up the old place and I think of it as my wedding present to Anna and Severus. Oh! Look what I found on my last trip, when I got the paint."

She pulled a plaque out of a shopping bag and held it up for Eileen to read.

**# - # - # - # - # - # - # - #**

**Having a place **

**to go is Home **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Having someone **

**to love is Family **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Having both **

**is a Blessing**

**# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #**

"I want to hang this in the front hall, when I finish, as a house warming present. What do you think?"

"It's a lovely sentiment and I think it will look wonderful," replied Eileen.

"Come out here for a minute, so I can get your opinion on where to hang it," said Gwen, walking out to the entrance hall.

"Alright."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Following Gwen, the ghost of Severus' Mother drifted over and settled on the bench by the stairs.

"Where were you thinking of putting it, dear?"

"Right here on this wall, this old tapestry has seen better days and may be worth restoring, but for now, I was thinking of taking it down in favor of the plaque."

Gwen held the framed sentiment in front of the ancient wall hanging, but trying to see the effect, shook her head.

"I have to take this old thing down. Do you mind? It's not a family piece or anything, is it?"

"No, it was here when I moved in with Severus' Father. Belonged to the previous Wizarding family; we bought the house from their estate. The last of the family had died and this house was just what we'd been looking for. The only codicil to the sale was that the tapestry stayed on the wall; so, we left it there. I think the fact that no one has lived here for ages cancels that out, though, don't you? Take that nasty old thing down, with my blessing."

"Wonderful!"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Gwen went back in the parlor, brought the ladder out and set it up next to the wall. Climbing up, she took a look at how the material had been fastened to the supporting rod.

"This looks pretty straightforward, if I can just….Umph!"

One end of the rod came loose and the tapestry slid off onto the floor in a dusty pile.

"My goodness, will you look at that!" exclaimed Eileen.

"Blimey! A door! Where does that lead to, do you know?" Gwen looked down from her perch.

"No; I never knew it was there."

Gwen backed down off of the ladder and moved it out of the way, then pulled the tapestry away from the wall and dumped it to the side.

"Well, let's see, shall we?"

She grasped the huge door latch and tried to lift it.

"Who's there?" A small trap door in the middle of the upper panel of the door popped open and an eyeball swiveled around, looking at Gwen and Eileen, blinking. "Who are you?"

"_Gracious_! Ah, well, _I'm_ Gwen Jones. Who are _you_?"

"I'm the doorkeeper, you fool, who did you think I was?"

"Hadn't a clue, actually; as I've never met or even heard of a door keeper until about five seconds ago," replied Gwen, as she crossed her arms and regarded the door with an amused expression on her face.

"What? Don't be absurd, what kind of witch doesn't know about door keepers?"

"Oh, I see. You have to understand, I'm a Muggle," Gwen explained.

"What! That's not possible, Muggles don't believe in Magic."

"This one does," said Eileen, as she came over. "I'm Eileen Snape, this is my house. Or was, my son is the owner, now."

"Where is he, I must speak with him, if he is the present owner of this house."

"He's at Hogwarts, the School of Witchcraft…"

"and Wizardry…yes, yes, I know all about that. I was put here by one of the Headmasters, who owned this house after the Muggles left it."

"That was ages ago, at least 300 years or so, am I correct?"

"Probably. It's a little difficult to keep track of time, when you're out of sight for so long. What year is it, by the way?"

"It's 1997"

"Merlin's Beard! Really? I _have_ been hidden away for a fair bit, then, haven't I?"

"Apparently. So, what will we find when we open you? A hidden room? A secret staircase? I'm really intrigued by this," asked Gwen, looking over at Eileen, who nodded in agreement.

The Eyeball swiveled to Gwen and then back to Eileen.

"Inquisitive for a Muggle, isn't she?" the door said, at bit sarcastically.

"Indeed, but that _is_ a good question; what _does_ the door lead to?"

"Hogwarts, of course; the Head master's office, to be precise, although I'm concealed there, too."

"WHAT! You're kidding!" Gwen gasped.

"I most certainly am _not_!"

"But that's _fantastic_! We can just open you and go…"

"Do you know the password?"

"Password?"

"**Pass**…**word**; a secret word or phrase..."

"I _know_ what a password is, it's just…well, I don't know _yours_. Do you, Eileen?" Gwen turned to the ghost, who shook her head no.

"I didn't even know there was a _door_."

"Oh, right. Crap."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Gwen sat down on the bench. Eileen sat down next to her. No one said anything for a few moments.

"Can I ask a slightly silly question?" Gwen looked up at the eye in the door.

"Certainly."

"Who knows of your existence?"

"Just Headmaster Everarh and myself, and now you two, of course."

"Why did he put you here?"

"Truthfully?" The eyeball looked left and right to be sure it wouldn't be overheard. "He hated Apparating , the _Floo Network_ made his sneeze plus he hated the soot and cinders and riding his broom took too long, so, he put me here; he could pop in and out, come and go, anytime he pleased."

"Brilliant!" Eileen laughed. "I disliked Apparating, too; made me queasy."

"We have to get that password, Eileen. Let's see if Dad could help."

"Yes, he could ask Headmaster Everarh for it, I suppose."

"Excuse me," Gwen addressed the doorkeeper. "Do you have a name?"

"Cyrus is my name, thank you for asking."

"Well, Cyrus, I think you will soon be back in business. We'll get to work on obtaining the password. In the mean time, though, don't talk to the other two witches or the house elves that might try to open you. I want this to be a surprise, OK?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm obliged to ask for the password when someone tries my handle. If you want to keep me a secret, you'll have to hide me again, at least until you can contact this 'Dad' person."

"Right, ok, well then, there's nothing for it, we have to put the tapestry back up. Sorry, Cyrus, we'll try to get the password as quickly as we can," Gwen assured him.

"That's quite alright; after 300 some years, what's a little more time, eh?"

"That's sporting of you, Cyrus. Ok, let me get this back up before Anna or Cissa wander through here."

"Oh, goody; another secret!" Eileen clapped her hands, as Gwen sorted out the tapestry and re-hung it.

**X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X**


	19. Chapter 18 Say the secret word

Chapter 18

**Say the secret word…or…pick door number one.**

Gwen makes her presence know, and plans her Christmas surprise; _surprise_ being the operative word. "_I'm dreaming of a White Christmas_." Stop being stubborn, and that goes for _both _of you; kiss and make up...mistletoe optional. Gwendolyn Anastasia Malfoy meets the head of the family.

**Chapter 18**

**Say the secret word…or…pick door number one?**

"Cyrus?" Gwen whispered, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Yes. Is that you Gwen?"

"Achoo! Damn, this old tapestry is dusty. Hi! Listen, Dad has talked, secretly, to Headmaster Everard, who has, of course, kept up with all of the intrigues going on over the years at Hogwarts, so he knows who _we_ are, _and_, I'm pleased to tell you, I have the password."

"Excellent! I know Headmaster Everarh would not reveal the password, unless he trusted that person."

"Well, Dad had to explain that another Muggle was involved, but apparently, that was alright, too."

"The story _you've_ told me about how you came to this house was very enlightening and I'm very proud to be of help to you and Mistress Snape."

"Well, I don't like all of this sneaking around, but I have to be sure this will work before I tell Anna and Cissa; I would hate to get their hopes up for nothing."

"Understandable. Well…let's do this in the time honored fashion, shall we?"

"Definitely, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Password?"

"Nephilim."

"Correct; you may enter, fair lady."

"Thank you, Cyrus."

"Oh, and I would thank _you_, also, for the oil on my hinges; that felt wonderful."

"I plan on giving you a good cleaning and waxing, too, once we can get you uncovered."

"Excellent. Well, have a good visit."

"Thanks. Ok, here goes."

CLICK!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

The column of stone next to Fawkes' perch cracked along its mortar joints and opened slowly. Gwen stuck her head out and her eyes widened.

"Sweet Mary, Mother of Pearl. So this is Hogwarts," breathed Gwen in a low voice.

It was late at night and she didn't want anyone to hear her, or disturb Headmaster Dumbledore. Just a quick peek and back to the house, now that she knew the connection was still functional.

She stepped out of the stone column and the door closed silently behind her, sealing the seams, totally hidden. She looked to her left and noticed Fawkes, who cocked his head and blinked. She stepped over to his perch.

"You must be Fawkes," she whispered. "I'm Gwen, Christopher's daughter."

Fawkes bowed his head in greeting.

"You are _gorgeous_." Reaching out, she petted the regal bird.

"Pssst"

Turning, Gwen waved and tip-toed over to the portrait on the wall.

"Hi, Dad."

"It worked, I see. Bravo!"

"Yes, but I'm only staying a minute. I just couldn't resist a quick look around."

"I'm sure Albus won't mind."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Gwen quietly circled the room, peeking in the glass fronted cabinets, looking at the tables full of quirky, twirling, silver instruments; what they were for, heaven only knew. Then glancing up at the portraits of the former Headmasters, all of whom were asleep, she turned full circle, spotting the one exception; Headmaster Everarh, who waved merrily from his frame in the back corner. Gwen blew him a kiss and waved.

Walking over to the Headmaster's desk, she pulled an envelope from her pocket and propped it up where Dumbledore would be sure and see it. Waving to Christopher and Headmaster Everarh, she went back to the stone column, whispered the password and slipped through the secret door, which closed and sealed behind her.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"NO, Bella…we are _not_ going to attack the Hogwarts Express."

"But, Master…"

"**NO**!"

Bella lowered her eyes and groveled on the floor at Voldemort's feet.

"That would be too easy and would serve no real purpose. I have a _better_ target in mind, Bella and you will be in charge of the attack, _if_ you learn to mind your tongue!"

"Yes, Master."

"I need to ponder a few minor details and then I will reveal my plan to you…as a Christmas present, perhaps."

"Yes, Master, thank you, Master."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"It never fails to astonish me; as much as I _do_ know about this castle, there's always something new to learn. What I don't quite understand, Everarh, is why you never told me about this secret entrance, especially considering our present circumstances."

"No need, old boy; the door was undiscovered and I would only give the password to those I deemed worthy and then, only if they were associated with Hogwarts. And it has been so long, I doubted if anyone would even find the door, as I imagined the house must have fallen down years ago. It's good to know the old place is still standing and being inhabited by a very lively bunch, if I've been hearing correctly."

"Lively, indeed," agreed Christopher, chuckling. "What did Gwen say in the letter, Albus, if you don't mind sharing?"

"No, not at all; let me see," said Dumbledore, as he picked up the note Gwen had left and adjusted his glasses.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**

**I know this is the last thing you expected to see on your desk this morning, but "I know something you don't know!" Ha! Ha! I'm sorry; I couldn't resist that old line. **

**Anyway, greetings! **

**I must explain that I found a door, here, where we are hiding that, low and behold, leads to your office. I understand that you knew nothing of this hidden passage into Hogwarts and I'm not going to tell you where this end is, as that would give away our secret, wouldn't it?**

**Let's just say, this will make things a lot easier when we have to transport the 'Felix' potion.**

**I also want to talk to you about a possible visit, at Christmas, as it would be such a morale boost for Cissa and Anna, and Draco and Severus, too. And maybe, it could be arranged for Remus to be there, also? Hint! Hint!**

**May I come and talk to you, tonight, at say midnight, as I know everyone is asleep here at that hour? Just let Dad know and he'll tell me your decision.**

**Looking forward to seeing you again,**

**Gwen Jones**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Ginny was walking back to the castle after Quidditch practice when she saw Draco Malfoy headed in the direction of Hagrid's hut. Curious, she veered off the path and crossed the sloping lawn to intercept him.

"Hi, Draco," she called when she had almost closed the distance between them.

Draco looked up, startled.

"Oh! Hi, Ginny. Practice over with then?"

"Yeah, bit windy, but we had a good session. What're you doing down here, are the unicorns back?"

"No; just taking a walk. They've gone back into the Forest, but Hagrid says they'll show up if their food supply gets too low this winter. Narcissa is growing really quickly, too. Did you get a chance to see her?"

"Yes, I came down one afternoon. She's a little beauty, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is now, but she was a right bloody mess when she got hurt in the summer."

"I understand you were a good assistant, holding her and calming her and all."

"What…?"

"Hagrid's been bragging on you a bit; seems to think you'd be good with magical creatures, if you'd a mind to try it."

"Really? Humm, it was interesting enough, that's true but I don't know about _handling_ all of them, as easily as Hagrid does. His size is a definite plus."

"Isn't _that_ the truth!"

Ginny looked at Draco, who seemed a little preoccupied, gazing down and frowning slightly.

"What's the matter, Draco?"

He glanced at Ginny and smiled a little, shaking his head.

"I'm that transparent, am I?"

"Well, you're not your usual…shall we say, 'glib' self. Anything I can do?"

"No, I'm just a little down in the dumps, is all; it's getting close to the holidays and I'm going to be here and Mother and my sister are…who knows where, and it's going to be a very strange Christmas. I'm just feeling a little sorry for myself, I guess."

"Everybody gets in a blue mood at some time or other. It'll pass, trust me. You've been through a lot, but you've survived and we'll all get through the next few months, together, and then we can get on with our lives, in peace; once Voldemort's history."

"I know you're right, Ginny, it's just…I wish I had someone here with me, to…to…well, put their arms around me and tell me everything will be fine. Know what I mean?"

"Yes, Draco, I do. Harry tried to push me away, to keep me from being singled out by Voldemort, when he attacks, but I wouldn't let him. He needs that kind of reassurance, too, whether he realizes it or not. So I can see where you might need someone, yourself. Pansy would have understood, and I don't know if you believe this or not, Draco, but she's still here with you. You know she'd be right by your side, if she could, so the next best thing is to believe she's standing right there, now, watching and listening. Talk to her; it'll make you feel better, being able to voice what's in your heart. _But_, just to get you started out of the dumps…" Ginny held out her arms.

Draco turned to regard Ginny. He smiled and then put his arms around her and hugged her, and then he kissed her on her forehead and stepped back.

"Thanks Ginny, that meant a lot. Oh, and don't tell Harry I gave you a hug and a kiss, we've just gotten on good speaking terms, I don't need him hexing me into next Tuesday!"

Ginny laughed.

"Just the fact that a Malfoy was hugging a Weasley is enough to get us _both_ hexed. Ha! Ha! Hexes, first, questions, second."

"Right. Ok, _I_ won't tell if _you_ don't; deal?"

"Deal."

The clock struck the hour.

"Oh, dear, I'd better hurry and change or I'll be late for dinner. See you late, Draco." She turned and hurried off toward the castle.

"See you, Ginny and thanks!" Draco called after her.

She waved her hand over her head.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

It was almost midnight and Gwen was walking down the stairs as quietly as she could. As she stepped toward the tapestry, Cissa emerged from the kitchen, tea cup in hand.

"Gwen?"

"AH!" Gwen jumped and spun around. "Oh, jeez; you scared the willies out of me, Cissa!" She put her hand over her heart, gasping for breath. "I thought you were up stairs, asleep."

"Felt the need for a cup'a," Cissa replied, holding up her steaming drink. "What are you doing wandering around at this hour? Can't sleep?"

"Well, yeah, I ah…was…ah… "

"You, young lady, are a terrible liar, so stop right there. What's going on?"

Gwen took a deep breath and then let it out in a rush, shoulders drooping.

"Ok, here's the deal; I'm working on a surprise for you and Anna, for Christmas, but I have to sneak around at night, so you two don't find out. So much for _that_ working."

"I see. Well, in that case, I am going to my room; I didn't see you, we never spoke and I know nothing about a surprise." Cissa turned and started up the stairs, but stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Not even a hint?"

Gwen shook her head and pointed up the stairs.

"Damn!" Cissa giggled and continued on her way.

Gwen waited until she heard the bedroom door close, then lifted the tapestry and scooted under it.

"Nephilim."

The bulge under the tapestry disappeared and the hallway was once again empty.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Professor Dumbledore, it's so good to see you again!" exclaimed Gwen as she threw her arms around Albus and gave him a big hug.

"And you've begun to think like our Anna; sneaking around late at night with secret plans!" replied Dumbledore, as he returned the hug and then held Gwen at arms length, grinning mischievously, eyes twinkling.

"HA! And you, sir, are the brat Anna warned me about, too."

"Guilty, I'm afraid. Welcome to Hogwarts, or at least my office."

"Thank you and I suddenly realized something…why can I see everything? I thought Muggles only saw a ruin."

"Ah, but you are _inside_, past the charms and wards, so you are unaffected. Plus, you know about this old pile of stone we call Hogwarts and you know that the Magical world really _does_ exist."

"Good, because I think otherwise, I'd be standing hundreds of feet up, on thin air, high above the mountain and I'd flip out, to say the least."

"Indeed! Well, have a seat, won't you, and let us consider your ideas for your Christmas surprise."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Ok, you two, sit right there," Gwen instructed, pointing to the hall bench. "We'll finish decorating the tree in a minute."

Cissa and Anna were giving her strange looks as they seated themselves. Eileen drifted in and settled onto a nearby chair, smiling.

"Eileen, do you know what she's up to?" asked Anna, noting the looks that the ghost and Gwen were exchanging.

"Of course," she replied. "I can keep secrets, too, you know."

"Is this your Christmas surprise?" Cissa inquired. "It's not quite Christmas, yet."

"Yes."

"You knew, too?" Anna turned and looked at Cissa.

"Just that she was planning a surprise for us, _surprise_ being the operative word, because if I knew what it is, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Cissa crossed her arms and cocked her head.

"Shush!" Gwen scolded them, and then walked over to the tapestry. "Ta Da!" She gave it a tug, it slid off the hanging pole and the door was revealed.

"Merlin's beard!"

"A door?"

"Not just _any_ door, girls; a very _special_ door. On the other side is…. _Albus' office at Hogwarts_!"

"_No_!"

"How?"

"I found it by accident and the door keeper told me where it led, but I needed the password."

"Eileen, did you know about this?" Anna asked.

"No; never realized it was behind that old rag, as it was here when we moved in. As a part of the sale we were told it had to remain hanging there, so, I never touched it. I was as astonished as Gwen when we discovered it."

"But how do we get the password?" Cissa asked as she rose and walked over to inspect the door.

"I've _got_ it! _That's_ my Christmas present; _we're going to Hogwarts for a visit tomorrow_, but, just a short visit, as we can't let anyone know we have access to the school. That's the promise I gave Albus, so that we could use it to surprise Severus and Draco and Remus. We'll be waiting for them in the Room of Requirement and have a private visit together. They won't have any idea how we got there and we won't tell them, either. Deal?"

"Deal!" Anna stood up and studied the door.

"Deal! Oh, Gwen, thank you!" Cissa threw her arms around Gwen and hugged her. "I promise not to tell. Oh, I get to see my son tomorrow! This is the best Christmas present you could have given us!"

"I'm speechless, Gwen," said Anna, as she waddled over to give her step-daughter a hug and kiss. "I can't wait to see the look on Severus' face."

"I just hope you fit through," teased Gwen. She ducked the slap on the arm Anna aimed at her, giggling.

"I'll fit, don't you worry about that, smartie!"

"Well, anyway, technical difficulties aside, let me introduce you to our door keeper… Cyrus?"

The little trapdoor popped open and the eyeball looked around at the women.

"Hello."

"Good afternoon, Cyrus. Let me introduce you. This is Anna Snape and this is Narcissa Malfoy. Eileen you've already met."

"Ladies, it is my pleasure. I'm looking forward to serving you."

"Hello, Cyrus." "Pleased to meet you, too, Cyrus."

"A brief history, girls; Cyrus was put there a few hundred years ago by a former Headmaster of Hogwarts, who disliked Apparating home. He also despised using the _Floo Network_, so he installed a '_Passage Door'_ and then hid it, until such time as someone worthy should need it."

"So, we passed the worthiness test, I'm assuming?" Anna smiled at the eyeball.

"Correct, Mistress Snape."

"Mistress Snape, doesn't _that_ sound posh?" Cissa observed.

"Oh, hush!" Anna giggled. "I certainly don't feel posh, just puffy."

"Oh, and another thing; this is going to make delivering the 'Felix' potion _SO_ much easier," Gwen told them.

"Well, it's a good thing you finished bottling it yesterday. You'll just have to wheel it through the door and distribute it, then. Easy as pie," observed Eileen.

"Oh, dear," gasped Anna, turning to Eileen. "You won't be able to go with us, will you?"

"No, dear; if I came, it would give everything away. But soon you'll be bringing Severus here, so I can wait patiently to see my son; a few more months time is _not_ that long." Eileen smiled sweetly. "Really, it's quite alright."

"Ok, then." Gwen rubbed her hands together. "Now, here's the plan that Albus and I worked out. While everyone is relaxing after their Christmas breakfast, Albus will excuse himself and come to accompany us to the Room of Requirement and then bring the guys up and we'll have an hour to visit, before anyone starts asking about their absence. Then we'll go back to Albus' office and come home. That way, they don't know we got there, thus keeping our whereabouts secret and keeping them safe."

"Only an hour?"

"Yes, that's the maximum. Better than no visit, so we'll make the most of it, ok?"

"Very well, Gwen." "Agreed."

"Now, Cyrus, as _your_ Christmas present," said Gwen, turning to the door. "I promised you a clean up and a waxing, so let me get my supplies and I'll get started."

"Oh, splendid…thank you. Happy Christmas, everyone!"

"**Happy Christmas**!" the ladies all chorused.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

It was a small group that gathered at the round, communal table for dinner on Christmas Eve in the Great Hall. The only students left were Ron and Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Draco. The staff members had all gone off for the holiday, except for Headmaster Dumbledore, Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout and Trelawney. Madam Pomfrey and Hagrid had also opted to stay over the holiday at Hogwarts. Remus Lupin and Tonks had joined them, at Dumbledore's invitation, which cheered up the students quite a bit.

Dean, Seamus, Neville and Luna had left, reluctantly, but Seamus and Neville were taking the train from London to Liverpool, after the four did a little Christmas shopping. Of course, this meant a stop at the '_Blue Plate Special_', before Seamus caught the ferry to Ireland and Neville Apparated home.

Draco had even been invited, by Harry and Ron, to bunk in the Gryffindor boys' dorm room; to keep him from being all by himself in the dungeons. He had raised an eyebrow, but then 'grumbling' about all the stairs he'd have to climb, agreed.

Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes. "Boys!" "Yeah."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"The school has received some packages, containing your Christmas presents, from various locations, and I thought it would be much more cheerful and festive if we all met here in the Great Hall tomorrow morning, to open our gifts as a group, just after breakfast. The more the merrier, don't you think?" Albus looked around the table, to see everyone's reaction.

"I think that would be great fun, Professor," said Harry. "Reminds me of the total chaos I was involved in last year. Right, Remus?"

"Indeed!" Shaking his head, Remus grinned at the memories. "Controlled demolition at its best, Harry."

"We saw the magnificent tree and decorations at Anastasia's last year, but there was no evidence of destruction; whatever do you mean, Remus?" asked Severus, earning him a double take from most of the people gathered at the table.

"Should we enlighten everybody, Harry?"

"Sure. The whole sordid tale?"

"Why not? It would be fair warning for anyone who gets caught up in Anna's Christmas 'traditions', in future."

"Well, let's start at the beginning, shall we?"

"Right, the lists or your arrival!"

"The lists, I think."

The rest of the meal passed pleasantly as Harry and Remus retold the story of the previous Christmas spent at Anna's townhouse. Laughter and smiles were soon spreading around the table; even Severus snorted and shook his head at some of the antics of his wife.

'_I think I'm in serious trouble'_, he thought, '_but I'm going to love every minute of it_. _At least she's safe_, _away from here.' _Looking around at the others seated at the table, he wondered how many would be alive this time _next_ year. _ 'If our preparations are sufficient and with a little luck; all of them. Hopefully, I'll survive to see my wife and child and spend next Christmas, and the rest of my life, with them.'_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Harry had predicted correctly; the Christmas morning gift opening had been a shambles of torn paper, shouted 'thank you's, laughter, exclamations of delight and admiration, toasts, a delightful breakfast and general holiday cheer. Even Severus pronounced himself grateful for the unexpected gifts bestowed on him by the students.

"Don't think anything of it, Professor," Ron assured him. "Just cut us some slack in Potions, eh?"

"Oh, I see; these were bribes, not gifts."

"Nonsense, Professor," gasped Hermione. "We would _never_ do such a thing, **would we**, _Ronald_?"

"No…of course not…just a joke, Professor…_really_," stammered Ron, leaning away from Hermione's glare.

"Well, in that case, I shall enjoy reading these, knowing you gave them without an _ulterior_ motive." Severus placed the slim volumes of Shakespeare sonnets on the table, along with a 'Weasley' sweater, sent to him by Molly, a pair of black leather gloves, some homemade cookies, and a box from Anna, which he planned on opening in private. However, the box was shaking, which caused him just the slightest concern; what on _earth_ had the foolish woman sent him?

Ginny noticed the box vibrating and looked up at Severus, perplexed.

"Professor, that box is moving. What's in it?"

"I'm sure I don't know, as I haven't opened it."

"Come on, Severus, open it!" urged Remus. "Don't be a party pooper!"

"Who's it from?" Harry asked.

"There's no tag," mumbled Severus, for the simple reason it had been ripped off and stuffed in his pocket.

"No matter, open it!" urged Professor Dumbledore, eyes twinkling.

'_He knows it's from Ann, damn it_!' thought Severus. '_What the **bloody** hell has she sent me_?'

Picking up the box, he undid the ribbon and removed the paper. The box was from Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. There were small holes in the sides, which didn't bode well in Severus' mind. His eyebrow shot up as he slowly and carefully opened the lid and peeked in.

"What the…of all the…" Severus sputtered as he reached in and removed a Pygmy Puffskein, holding it in the palm of his hand. It purred and turned around full circle, although with all the fur it was impossible to tell which end was the front. That is until the tongue shot out and grabbed a few crumbs from a plate on the table.

"Look everyone, Professor Snape has a Pygmy Puff, just like Arnold," exclaimed Ginny.

Severus was looking positively alarmed as the tiny creature proceeded to climb up his sleeve to his shoulder and settle itself next to his right ear.

"Am I supposed to allow this creature to ride around on my shoulder, as I have seen you do of late, Miss Weasley?"

"Well, when you're in your chambers. But, in the classroom, he'd be better off on your desk. He'll stay if you tell him; they're very obedient."

"How do you know it's a 'he', if I may ask," inquired Severus as he removed the fur ball from his shoulder and inspected it closely. "I can't even find the head."

Almost on cue, the long pink tongue shot out and touched the tip of Severus' nose. Everyone roared with laughter at the shocked look on his face.

"Tha's the front end, Professor," gasped Hagrid, laughing heartily. "From wha' I've heard, none's been able to tell what sex they are, so, name it what ever strikes yer fancy."

"Name it?"

"Yes, of course; you _have_ to give it a name!" Ginny sounded almost scandalized that he wouldn't give his new pet a name.

"Must I?"

"Yes!"

"In that case, I'll have to consider the matter. This is a new experience for me and I really must do it properly."

"You've never had a pet?" Harry asked

"No"

"Well neither have I, if you don't count the spiders in the cupboard, so you're one ahead of me." Harry grinned at him.

"I'll try to bear up under the tremendous weight of responsibly that bit of news has been thrust upon me, Potter."

"I wonder who sent it?" Hermione checked the paper for a name.

"I wonder if Fred or George would remember?"

"With all the business they've probably done in the past month, you think they'll remember one Pygmy Puff sale? And they wouldn't have necessarily known it was destined for Severus, in any case," Remus pointed out, reasonably.

"True. Oh, well, it's a cute little thing," said Hermione. "Can I pet it, Professor?"

"Certainly, Miss Granger." Severus handed her the Pygmy Puff, shaking his head. What _was_ his wife thinking when she picked out that little _creature_ for his present?

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Cissa shouldered the diaper bag and walked through the door into Albus' office. Anna was looking around, petting Fawkes and waving to Headmaster Everarh, who cheerily waved back. Gwen maneuvered two cases of 'Felix" potion through on her little hand trolley. Then the door closed and sealed.

"Albus will be here any minute," Christopher informed them. "He said to make yourselves at home."

Anna lowered herself gingerly into a chair and heaved a sigh of relief.

"My back is killing me today. I don't think I've stood straight in months and forget being able to find a comfortable way to sit." She shifted a bit. "Carrying two babies isn't for sissies."

"Well, you're due near the end of next month, so it won't be much longer, and then you'll be a lot more comfortable; busy with your twins, but comfortable," Christopher teased her.

"Thanks so much for the encouraging words, 'Uncle" Christopher."

"You're quite welcome. And Happy Christmas, dear."

"Happy Christmas, darling."

"Yes, Happy Christmas, Christopher," agreed Cissa"

"To you, too, Cissa."

"Happy Christmas, Dad."

"Gwen, dear, the same to you. All you all ready?"

"We're shivering with excitement, Dad."

"Speak for yourself, young lady. I wouldn't dare shiver, even if my life depended on it; I might cause an earthquake," Anna replied, chuckling.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Checking his watch, Albus rose from the table.

"If you all will excuse me for a bit, there's something I have to see to. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Certainly Professor."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Albus Dumbledore entered his office.

"Happy Christmas, ladies!"

"Albus!" "Hello! Happy Christmas!" "Headmaster! Hello!"

Dumbledore gave each of the ladies a kiss, beaming at them.

"No difficulties, I'm assuming?"

"It was a tight fit, but I made it." Anna put her hand up to her mouth and stage whispered to him.

They all laughed.

"Professor, let me introduce you to my daughter," Cissa said, as she held up the three month old baby for his inspection. "Lyn, this is Professor Dumbledore, an old friend of Mummy's."

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Lyn." Albus bowed to the tiny girl, who waved her arms and smiled, reaching for his beard.

"Look out, Albus; she'll yank out whole tufts of your magnificent beard, if she gets a good grip!" Anna warned.

Pulling his long whiskers out of harm's way, he used the end to tickle the baby on her cheeks. She squealed and giggled.

"You're a hit, 'Uncle' Albus!" Gwen laughed, as did the others.

"So it would seem. Well, shall we toddle down to the Room of Requirement? Anna, dear, let me assist you."

He helped her rise for her seat and the little group made their way to the fifth floor corridor and into the Room of Requirement.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Oh, Albus, it's lovely!" Anna exclaimed. "Where ever did you get such a huge tree?"

"It was in the Hufflepuff common room; I borrowed it and enlarged it, just a bit. I thought it would be fun if you three hid behind it and popped out to surprise your gentlemen."

"Excellent." Gwen clapped her hands. "Just like 'White Christmas'; all we need are our knights in shining armor."

"I'll go get them, then. It will be about fifteen minutes, I should think, before we return."

"We'll be right here."

"Oh, I have no doubt of that, no doubt what so ever," he chuckled as he closed the door.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Albus Dumbledore returned to the Great Hall to find everyone relaxing, chatting and trying out their new 'toys'; Harry, Draco, Ron were shooting darts, with Hagrid in charge of the scoreboard. Ginny, Tonks and Hermione were playing cards. "UNO!" Remus was sitting with Severus looking at the books each had received, while Severus' new pet was exploring the table, feasting on bits and pieces of toast and cookie crumbs. Minerva, Sybil, Filius, Pomona and Poppy were enjoying their second cups of coffee. He walked over to Remus and Severus and whispered to the two men, who nodded and putting down their gifts, stood and walked out of the Hall.

Dumbledore came over to the darts game and stood and watched as the boys took their turns. Then he stepped forward.

"I hate to interrupt, but could I borrow Mr. Malfoy for a few minutes? He'll be back soon, I promise."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure, take him, Professor, he was beating us rather badly, so you're saving us further embarrassment," Harry informed him.

"Ok, then, you lot practice and I'll give you another chance in a bit, eh?" Draco put down his darts and followed Albus out the door.

"See you later, then," called Ron. Turning, he took a shot. "Crikey, I'm awful at this, aren't I?"

"Well, I'm not exactly on the local pub team, myself, you know," replied Harry as he stepped up to the line and took aim.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

The Headmaster emerged from the Great Hall with Draco and started up the stairs. Severus and Remus, who had been waiting at the base of the staircase, fell into step behind them. Draco thought it prudent not to ask questions, so they climbed in silence. As the group headed down the corridor on the fifth floor, a realization of where they might be heading caused Draco to look over his shoulder at Lupin and Snape. Remus shrugged, obviously as much in the dark as to the purpose of this trip as Draco. Severus shot Remus, then Draco a puzzled look, also.

Stopping at the door to the Room of Requirement, Albus grasped the knob, smiled at them and opening the door, ushered them through.

"Happy Christmas," he said as he shut the door behind them.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

The room had been transformed into a family parlor, complete with fireplace, soft cushy sofas and chairs and at the end stood a huge Christmas tree. Then, to their utter surprise, Gwen, Anna and Narcissa walked out from behind the Christmas tree.

"**Happy Christmas**!" they chorused, "**Surprise**!"

Gwen broke into a run and flew into Remus' arms. He spun her around and then smothered her with kisses.

Draco looked, open mouthed, at his Mother. He saw that she was holding a baby in her arms as she approached him.

"Come and meet your sister, darling." Narcissa beamed, holding the baby so Draco could see her.

He walked toward her, never taking his eyes off of that little face. He stopped, still staring.

"She's awfully small."

"So were you at this age."

Draco looked up.

"Hello, Mother."

He put his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and squeezed her shoulder.

"Hello, darling boy," Cissa replied, returning his kiss. "I'd like to introduce you to Miss Gwendolyn Anastasia Malfoy. I call her Lyn."

"Lyn."

Draco looked down at the tiny baby girl waving her arms. Reaching out, he jumped when she grabbed one of his fingers.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he exclaimed, as the baby, with surprising strength, pulled his finger to her mouth, popped it in and started sucking on it. Narcissa laughed.

"She's at that stage where _everything_ goes straight into her mouth."

Slightly alarmed, Draco gently pulled his finger free, but froze when his little sister looked up at him and smiled.

"She smiled at me!" he exclaimed, astonished.

"Of course; she smiles a lot. She's a very good baby; sleeps through the night, too."

"Is that good?"

"Yes."

"She doesn't have any teeth."

Narcissa laughed again. "They'll show up soon enough."

Looking up from her daughter, she caught sight of Anna and Severus and froze.

"Oh, dear."

Draco looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, oh."

Gwen and Remus had also become aware of the fact that Anna and Severus hadn't moved an inch; they seemed suspended in time at the instant they'd seen each other. Complete silence descended on the room. Even little Lyn lay quiet in her Mother's arms.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"How _could_ you?" Severus hissed, his face thunderous, his fists clenched.

"Wasn't my idea, but I did agree," Anna answered in a deadly calm voice.

"You're jeopardizing _everything_."

"For _one_ hour, I doubt it seriously."

"The _point_ of you going into hiding was keeping you _safe_! It's too dangerous for you to be _here_, for _all_ of you!"

"Fine. I'll leave. Gwen, Cissa, enjoy you visit. I'll see you later."

She waddled past Severus, heading for the door.

"Severus, _don't_ be a damn _fool_! **Stop her**!" Cissa scolded him.

Looking over at Draco, his Mother and sister, then at Remus and Gwen with their arms around each other, he shook his head, eyes flashing.

"_Men_! Draco, hold Lyn. **Anna**!" Narcissa called, as she handed the baby to Draco, who, wide eyed, clumsily settled the squirming bundle in his arms.

"I'll drop her!"

"Nonsense! **_Anna_**!"

Narcissa popped out of the door into the hallway and a moment later dragged a reluctant Anna back to face Severus. Draco's eyes widened as he saw how obviously pregnant Anna was.

'_What the_?' he thought '_No! It can't be_!'

"Now." Narcissa turned to face Severus. "Apologize to Anna, _this instant_, Severus Snape. _That's an_ _order_!"

"How _dare_ you?" he growled.

"I _dare _because I've come to understand a lot of things in the last year and one thing that made me _very_ happy was that you two were _finally_ together."

Severus looked away from Anna to stare at Narcissa. She heaved a big sigh.

"Oh, _for heaven's **sake**_, Severus, I've know since we were in _school_ that you loved Anna. Now is _not_ the time to get all huffy; so get down off of your high horse. She's risked a lot and given up even more for you _and _your children."

Severus started, turned, looked at Anna, then back at Cissa. "_What_ did you say? _Children_?"

Narcissa took hold of Severus' hand and placed it on Anna's enormous belly.

"Severus, meet you children. Anna's going to have twins."

Just then one of the babies kicked and Severus' eyes popped wide open. He tried to pull his hand away, but Narcissa held on tight and reaching out, took one of Anna's hands and laid it on top of his.

"Now, you two kiss and make up and then go and sit down and chat. We only have an hour, so don't waste any more time being stubborn. And I'm talking to _both_ of you!"

Narcissa turned, walked over to Draco and retrieving the baby, steered her son to a nearby sofa to sit and visit. Gwen and Remus drifted off to a corner sofa to talk quietly.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Anna looked up into Severus' eyes, tears hanging from her lashes.

"I'm sorry, Severus, you're right, it was foolish to risk this visit. But we…Albus…" she drifted to a halt.

"Twins?" It was barely a whisper.

"Yes." She gave him a small smile.

The babies rolled around and Anna laughed at the expression on Severus' face.

"They heard you. They can't wait to meet you, it would seem. Kids," speaking to her tummy. "This is your Daddy. Severus, these are you children."

Severus removed his hand from her swollen belly and cupped her chin, tilting her face up to his.

"You foolish woman, I love you."

He bent and kissed her gently, then gathered her in his arms, as best he could and kissed her again.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"I feel like a hippo!" Anna growled out of the side of her mouth. Severus stopped kissing her and laughed out loud. Then, taking her hand he led her over to the nearest armchair.

"Sit."

"Gladly." Anna lowered herself into the chair and sighed. "I wish it was next month."

"What?"

"I'm due in a month, but maybe I'll have them earlier, if I'm lucky."

Severus pulled a chair over and sat next to her. He was about to say something when he sat up straight, eyes wide and whirled around.

"**_Narcissa_**! What the _bloody hell_ are you doing with…oh, no…don't tell me." He turned to Anna, who was grinning from ear to ear. "You! _You're_ her Secret Keeper!"

"You betcha! Who else could she trust?"

Severus slapped his forehead and looked over at Remus, who shrugged and shook his head.

"I'd never have guessed, Severus."

"It was bloody brilliant of Albus, don't you think?"

Severus hung his head, shook it and looked up at Anna.

"Well, Mrs. Snape, I will have to…"

"_Hold on_! Did you just say _Mrs_. Snape?" Draco was staring intently at them.

"You caught that, did you, Draco?" Anna smiled at him.

"_Seriously_?" Draco stood and walked over. "You two are _married_?"

"Yes, Draco; as of a half an hour before the Closing Feast, last spring."

"Who knows?"

"Let's see. Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Hermione and Luna. And Albus, of course. But the kids had a memory charm done, for their own safety. Remus knows, too, but doesn't remember, for the same reason."

"That's what Albus made me forget!" Remus chuckled.

"So, now just the six of us and Albus. But, he'll be doing a memory charm on you after our visit, so enjoy it while you can."

"I think it's hysterical! You two! HA! Congratulations!" He leaned over and kissed Anna's cheek and shook Severus' hand. Returning to his seat, he looked at them, put his head back and roared with laughter.

"What, exactly, is so funny, Mr.Mal…" Severus started.

"Severus, let him alone. He won't remember." Anna put her hand on his arm. "We've got more important things to discuss."

"Such as?"

"Names for our children."

"Oh…right."

"How about Christopher and Severus Jr., if they're boys and Alice and Eileen, if they're girls?" she suggested.

"Why Alice and Eileen?"

"After our Mothers, of course."

"I agree; those names are just fine with me."

"Thank you, darling."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

He leaned over and kissed her. "I've missed you, _terribly_."

"And I've missed you, too. But, what has to be done, we'll do, to keep everyone safe." She put her hand on his cheek. "How are things here at Hogwarts, really? Getting little bits and pieces of news from Christopher isn't giving us the whole picture, I'm sure."

"It's been quiet, _too_ quiet for my liking. He'll make another move, _soon_. I think we're as ready as can be expected. Your D.A. is our best bet for disrupting any attack. They're always practicing and planning."

"I hope this will be of some help." Anna waved her wand and the boxes floated over.

"What is it?"

"Doses of 'Felix" potion; some for the D.A., Draco, the Order, and the staff who are helping with the defenses. If an attack starts, everyone should swallow one dose, that'll be good for about four hours. We have more stored at our place. We're waiting for the carrying pouches from Fred and George, which they are sending as soon as the holiday rush is over."

"Where did you ever?"

"I was just leafing through an old potions book and…Bingo…there was the recipe. Narcissa started preparing the ingredients and we have been brewing it since I went into hiding. Only just got it bottled in time to bring with us today."

"Do you really think…?"

"Couldn't hurt, might help. Just make sure the D.A. understand its importance. They'll listen to you when they know I sent it."

"Will they believe me?"

"Harry will and there's a note in the box from me. That will seal the deal."

"I'm suddenly very glad we're on the same side in this war. You're too sneaky by half, you devious wench."

"I don't feel very wench like, more like a beached whale. Want a good laugh? Watch me try to get out of this chair!"

"Stop! Sit still you silly woman. I will not laugh at you; I just want to kiss you."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Leaning over, he took her mind off of her shape for several minutes, until the babies shifted and Anna gasped.

"Ow!" Patting her tummy, she scolded, "Stop kicking Mummy!"

Severus put his hand out to feel the movement again and Anna smiled as she watched his face show all of the fleeting emotions: surprise, wonder, amazement, happiness, sadness and love.

Draco laughing interrupted both of their thoughts. He was bouncing his sister on his lap and she was trying to maneuver his wand handle into her mouth.

"Oh, no you don't; definitely not the wand."

Everyone laughed. Anna and Cissa exchanged looks and smiled warmly at each other. But a little sadness crept into both of their eyes. They knew the peace and togetherness was fleeting. Soon this would be another memory to cling to. Too soon.


	20. Chapter 19: Now Now? Now! NOW? NOW!

Chapter 19

Now. Now? _Now_!_ **NOW**? **NOW!**_

"Special Delivery!" So much for _that_ secret. Ah well, it would have all been found out eventually.

**Chapter 19**

Now. Now? _Now_! ** Now? _NOW!_**

The door to the Room of Requirement opened and Albus Dumbledore entered. Gwen walked over and threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Professor…Albus, thank you so much for all of your help with this visit."

"Oh, just my way of spreading some Christmas cheer, Gwen, my dear." Albus was blushing. "But, I'm afraid we've run out of time. So…"

Draco relinquished his little sister to Narcissa, but Lyn fussed at being deprived of her new playmate. She reached for him and screwed up her face.

"Now, don't you cry, young lady," Narcissa warned her daughter. "Draco has to get back downstairs. We'll see him again and soon, I hope."

"You be a good baby, ok?" Draco gave her fat little cheek a peck and she smiled up at him.

Anna and Severus sat looking deeply into each others eyes. She smiled at him and he leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

"Ok, Prince Charming, help me up."

Severus stood and grasping her hands, pulled her gently to her feet.

"Thanks. I thought for a bit I'd never get out of that chair. Very comfy furniture, Albus."

"Thank you. I enjoy cushy myself, so I thought you might be more comfortable with these."

Remus stood with Gwen, arms around each other as Severus walked over to the Headmaster, holding Anna's hand.

"You and I are going to have a small chat, Headmaster, about you not telling me the fact that Narcissa was with Anna. I'd have rested easier, had I known."

"Probably, but at the time, we thought the secret should be on a need to know basis. So, just Gwen, Anna, Dobby and Winky knew, besides yours truly, of course."

"Dobby?" Draco looked at Narcissa. "He's with you?"

"Yes, and he's been a dear; loves watching over Lyn, just as he did with you."

"Oh, excellent. He always was a good house elf."

"Wait a minute!" Severus turned to look at Draco. "_You_ weren't surprised to see your Mother with Anna and Gwen. You _knew_?"

"Yes, Mother told me just before she had Lyn. I was worried about her going into labor, thinking she was all alone. So, she told me with whom she was hiding. I can keep secrets, too, even from you!"

"Apparently. I had dismissed the notion _months_ ago; it was too wildly improbable. I _should_ have known, given the circumstances. _You_," he said, turning to Anna, "can keep a secret, too, it seems…" But he stopped suddenly, seeing the grimace on Anna's face. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, just a contraction."

"WHAT?" Panic showed on Severus' face. "You're in labor?"

"No, no, not yet. It's just Braxton-Hicks."

"What?"

"Braxton-Hicks – false labor – practice contractions. But they're just as attention grabbing as the real thing, I'm assuming?" explained Anna, looking to Cissa.

"Oh, yes, they can be annoying, too, toward the end. I thought I was going into labor, what Gwen, two or three times, before I actually had Lyn?"

"Relax, Severus, Anna's in good hands. I've even sent a note to Artemus Pye and he's agreed to come and help if it's necessary, being a twin delivery," Gwen reassured him.

"You think that's safe?" Remus questioned.

"Yes, he has no idea where we are and being at St. Mungo's most of the time, won't have any contact with Death Eaters who might be looking for us. I hadn't said _why_ I might need his help as a Healer at some point, but he said he'd some straight-away."

"We'll port key him. It'll be safer, for him and for us," Cissa added.

"Hopefully, Anna will deliver the twins without any need for help," Dumbledore concluded.

Severus and Remus nodded.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Well then, I think if we're all…" Albus stopped as he looked around. "Anna?"

Anna wasn't grimacing, but a smile was replacing a wide-eyed surprised look on her face.

"Anna?" Severus bent toward her. "_Are_ you alright?"

"Well, apparently your children are reluctant to leave you."

"What? I don't understand."

"My water just broke, Severus. I _am_ in labor, it seems."

"Now! Here?" Severus looked around at Gwen and Narcissa. "_What do we do_?"

"Might I suggest a trip to your hospital wing?" Gwen suggested.

"I don't think I can make it that far, Gwen," Anna gasped, as a contraction started.

Narcissa gave Lyn to Draco and came over to Anna, and started coaching her with her breathing.

"Then how about turning this into a delivery room? You _can_ do that can't you?" Gwen looked around at the gob-smacked Wizards standing in front of her, watching Anna puffing away. "_Hellooo_!"

Dumbledore turned his attention to Gwen's inquiry.

"What? Oh! Yes, yes, but we'll have to step out into the hall. Severus, you go in one direction, Remus, the other; to keep watch for anyone coming along the corridor. It'll only take a few moments, Gwen. Draco, could I impose on you to go and find Madam Pomfrey. Tell her I wish to see her and escort her."

"Yes, sir." Draco handed the baby to Gwen, yanked open the door and took off running.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Severus looked around at Gwen, with a mixture of panic and bewilderment on his face.

"Gwen, Anna's not due yet! She can't give birth now! She…"

"**_Severus_**…_calm down_! Twins usually don't stick to the schedule. Anna's only a few weeks early and I thought this might happen; so it's ok, really. I'm all prepared, but at the house, not here. Small complication; depends on if I can go get a few things and come back or if your Madam Pomfrey can cover the supplies."

Turning to Anna, Gwen reached out and felt her stomach. A contraction was just starting, so Gwen timed it and then looked at Dumbledore.

"Head master, we're going to need that delivery room sooner than later."

"Shall we then?" Albus waved them to the door.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Severus and Remus walked out into the corridor and headed in opposite directions. After a few moments, Albus, Narcissa, once again holding Lyn, and finally Gwen, assisting Anna, walked out. The door shut behind them and disappeared.

"Gwen, look into my eyes and think of what you would need for Anna – non-Muggle equipment, of course."

Dumbledore faced the young doctor and looked at her over his half-moon glasses.

"Right. We'd planned on everything, so, here goes.

Gwen looked into the Headmaster's twinkling blue eyes and pictured exactly what she, Anna and Narcissa had decided would be needed for the twin's delivery. After a minute, Albus straightened up, nodded and began pacing up and down the hallway, muttering to himself. As he passed the tapestry of Gregory the Smarmy for the third time, the door appeared again.

"Shall we, ladies?"

He opened the door and ushered the little group went back inside the Room of Requirement.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Severus….Remus."

The two men returned and Severus went straight in, but Dumbledore caught Remus by the elbow.

"Would you stay here and wait for Draco and Madam Pomfrey. Then you and he can go back downstairs. I think there will be enough people inside, plus two more, in a bit. It could become crowded. I'm planning on returning to my office to wait."

"I think that wise, for all of us men. But Severus? Do you think he'll stay? Or should I take him down to his chambers for a stiff drink?"

"Oh, I don't think we can talk him into leaving, do you?"

"No, I suppose not. Everything you told me at the townhouse has come back to me. Good decision, that temporary memory charm."

"Well, we'll have to make a group decision about the need of a new one for everyone. But that can wait for a bit."

"I think so, too."

"Well, I'm going to my office. Keep me updated."

"Certainly, Headmaster," replied Remus.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Draco burst, full speed, through the door of the hospital wing, skidded to a halt before changing direction and scrambling over to the door of Madam Pomfrey's office, which he yanked open.

"_MADAM POMFREY?_?"

Silence.

"**_Shit_**!"

He turned and flew back out of the door, charging down the stairs, heading for the Great Hall. Half-way there he realized the celebrations might be over and as he was near the teachers' lounge, he thought he'd stop and check there first. He detoured down a hallway and pulled up at the door, bending over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. The door opened and Professor McGonagall emerged, nearly falling over Draco.

"Mister Malfoy, what on _earth_ are your doing?" Minerva gasped, looking thoroughly startled.

"Where…where is…Madam…Pomfrey?" he wheezed, still bent over.

"Why do you need Madam Pomfrey? Breathing difficulties, perhaps?"

"Professor…Dumbledore…"

"_Albus_? What's wrong with Albus?" she asked, alarmed.

"No, not him." Draco finally caught his breath and stood up. "He told me to fetch her, for An…" He stopped, realizing he'd almost blurted out Anna's name. "He just wants me to bring her upstairs. Is she in the teachers' lounge?"

"Well, yes she is, but…"

Draco scooted past her and knocking on the door, opened it and stuck his head in.

"_Mister Malfoy_!" Professor McGonagall spun around, outraged.

Ignoring her, Draco called out, "Madam Pomfrey, could you come with me, please? Professor Dumbledore wants you on the seventh floor_. Immediately_!"

"What's happened?"

"Can't say. Sorry; I was just told to bring you as quickly as I could."

"_Mister Malfoy_!" Professor McGonagall grabbed his arm and pulled him back out into the hall. "How _dare_ you…"

"I'm sorry, Professor, but this is _really_ important. Not an emergency, but…I'm just doing what I was told. Sorry."

"Minerva, _what_ is going on?" asked Madam Pomfrey as she emerged into the hall.

"That's what _I'd_ like to know, Poppy!"

"Please, Madam Pomfrey, come with me."

"This is preposterous behavior, Mr. Malfoy!" huffed Professor McGonagall.

"_Fine_! Suit yourself; you come, too, Professor. But, _can we go_! **_Now_**!" Draco glared at both of them.

Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall looked slightly taken aback.

"Very well, Mister Malfoy, lead the way." Minerva waved her hand.

"Who's been hurt?" Poppy asked.

"No one…You'll see. I can't say any more," Draco called over his shoulder, as he turned and marched off, quickly leaving the two witches behind.

They looked at each other, shrugged and hurried down the hallway after him.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Arriving back on the seventh floor, the trio approached Remus Lupin, who was leaning on the wall next to the entrance to the Room of Requirement. He heaved himself away from the wall and opened the door.

"Madam Pomfrey, go right in, please."

"Remus, _what_ is going on?" Professor McGonagall looked terribly surprised as he closed the door after Madam Pomfrey entered. "Who is in there?"

"Minerva, I think it's time you and I had a chat with Albus. Shall we?" he replied, sweeping his arm to lead her toward the Head master's office.

"What about me?" Draco looked a bit lost.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Go on in Draco, they might have another job for you." Remus smiled at him and winked.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Draco entered the Room of Requirement and stopped dead in his tracks. Had he stumbled into St. Mungo's? Gone were the cheery Christmas decorations, replaced by austere white bedstead, two bassinettes, a table holding supplies and some chairs. The lighting was subdued, soft and comforting, somehow.

Madame Pomfrey was conversing with Anna and Severus while Gwen was fussing over the supplies.

Narcissa walked over to her son and gave him a hug. He looked at her, surprised.

"Well, my arms were full, with Lyn, earlier. So there's a proper hug." She smiled at him.

"The last time you hugged me…it was about a year ago, when I was coming back at the end of the holiday. Do you remember?"

"I do. That was a different time and the reason for giving you a hug was totally opposite. I was terribly upset; about your father and what was going to happen to him, to me, to us as a family. Now, I am proud of you, happy with my new daughter and I just know everything will be all right. Some day."

"If we get through this war."

"Yes. And we will, I just know we will."

"I hope so, Mother, I really do."

Draco gave his Mother a return hug and then looked at her, puzzled.

"Where's the baby?"

"Asleep, over there in the crib in the corner."

"Oh."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Draco walked over and gazed down at the sleeping infant. She lay on her back, arms thrown wide, breathing slowly, evenly, 'dead to the world', totally unaware of what was going on around her. Narcissa came up beside him, watching him closely.

"Does she have a future? Will she get a chance to grow up, come to Hogwarts?" Draco voiced his concern.

"Are you regretting your decision?"

"No…not for an instant."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that."

"And you, Mother?"

"Best thing I've ever done. In some strange way, we have to thank your Father for liberating us, don't you agree?'

Draco turned and looked at Narcissa and a slow smile spread across his face.

"I suppose that's true. _He'd _disagree, of course."

"Oh, yes."

"But, you're right, his death _was_ the turning point, wasn't it?"

"Well, a little before that, actually. I was worrying about you, but it gave me the direction and way out, although it was hard leaving you on your own as I did. I hope you know that."

"I do, now. Anna helped me see, as did the Headmaster. Once I decided though, it was a weight lifted and I've never regretted for a minute. I have been mending some damage with the other students. Six years of being a right git, it's not easy to turn around peoples' opinionsNevertheless, they _have_ been forgiving, once they realized I was sincere. I had no idea what friendship was really about until this last summer."

His smile faded.

"Don't blame yourself about Pansy, dear. He could have used anyone who was close to you. I was amazed Gregory and Vincent were spared, until we were shown why he had saved them; to attack you."

"Friends like _that,_ who needs enemies."

"Don't dwell on it. It's done. I fear, though, there will be more killings, of people we know; we just have to be prepared. Anna, Gwen and I have been working hard, from a distance, to do our part."

"Yeah, I heard; the 'Felix' potion. That was brilliant! Anna's idea?"

"Yes."

"I figured. And Professor Snape _isn't_ really a Death Eater." Draco shook his head. "Married…those two!" The smile had returned to his face. "She can lie with a straight face, too. I once said to her she'd have made a good Slytherin."

"Anna…lies?"

"Oh, yeah, about her being your secret keeper, about Professor Snape being a Death Eater, 'Don't leave the Hogwarts grounds with him', so he wouldn't take me to Voldemort. She really is a 'devious wench'."

"Draco!"

"Hey, I'm just quoting her husband!"

"Really? They must have done a nearly perfect job of hiding their relationship if nobody but Albus Dumbledore knew."

"Well, Dr. Jones…Christopher, that is, knew, but…" Suddenly, Draco froze and then spun around. "I just thought of something."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Draco walked over to Severus, standing next to Anna, who was puffing away rather alarmingly. Gwen was timing the contraction with her watch, nodding her head. Anna slowed down after a few moments, took a deep breath and sighed. She turned her attention to Draco and cocked her head.

"Hello. Something the matter?"

"I was just wondering, should I go and find Christopher and tell him what's happening?"

"Oh, my God, I forgot all about Christopher! Could you be a dear and find him and give him the news; he'll have expected us to be home by now. Try his picture in Albus' office, and if he's not there just whistle for the dogs, they'll fetch him for you."

"Speaking of Albus' office, I should pop home for a few things, as we don't have much time. I'll only be gone a few minutes, but if Draco could show me the way, that'd save me taking a wrong turn and getting turned around."

"Sure, come on then." Draco headed for the door with Gwen following him, but he called to Narcissa, "I've got an errand to run, be right back!" as they left.

"Fine. I'll be here."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Well, Albus, I suppose there's nothing for it but to let nature take its course. As long as no-one knows they're here, no harm done."

"My thought exactly, Minerva, so we'll go about our business until we hear the news."

"In which case, I think I'll toddle off to my chambers." Glancing at her watch, she stood up to leave. "I'm off to change; I promised Pomona that I'd help her do some pruning in greenhouse 4 this afternoon. And I'll be late if I don't hurry."

As Professor McGonagall descended the spiral staircase, she met Draco and Gwen heading up to the Headmaster's chambers.

"Mr. Malfoy…Dr. Jones...any news?"

"No, but it won't be long. Hello, Minerva," replied Gwen, giving her a hug and kiss. "Sorry, can't talk right now, have some supplies to grab from home. We'll chat later."

"Splendid, well, don't let me stop you two on your errands. But send word, to greenhouse 4, will you. I'll be there for the remainder of the afternoon."

"Right, we'll send word."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Knock, knock.

"Enter."

Draco and Gwen came in and walked up to the Headmaster's desk.

"News?"

"No, we're on missions; Draco is going to alert Dad and I need to pop home for a few things," Gwen informed him.

"Ah, well, in that case, Draco, please turn your back and cover your ears."

"Yes, sir." Draco turned around and did as he had been instructed.

Gwen smiled, stepped up to the stone column and whispered the password, slipping through the door and in moments, she was gone.

"Alright Draco," said Albus, tapping Draco on the shoulder. "You will have to call for the dogs, as Christopher isn't here right now." Albus indicated the portrait.

"I just realized I don't know how. Do I just whistle? That's what Anna said."

"Allow me, Draco, the dogs know my whistle and will come that much quicker, I should think."

Dumbledore walked to the painting hanging near his desk, put his fingers to his lips and let out a shrill whistle.

"Whoa! I'm impressed, sir. I couldn't have done it that loud."

"Practice, like everything worth doing well, just practice," chuckled the Headmaster.

Then, cocking his head, he listened intently. Draco walked over straining his ears, also. Then, from a distance, barking was heard. Within seconds, Chester and Beau bounded into the frame, wagging their tails.

"Good boys. Would you be so kind as to fetch Christopher. Go on now, fetch Christopher."

The two labs barked and turned to run out of the frame, but stopped and sat down, tails wagging. Christopher Jones walked into the frame.

"Did I hear my name being mentioned?"

"Ah, Christopher, didn't realize you were so near."

"Just down the hall, actually. So, what can I do for you?"

"It's Anna; she's still here and would like a word with you. She's in the Room of Requirement."

"Still here? That's pushing her luck a little, isn't it? I thought it was agreed an hour?"

"Speaking of pushing…" Albus smiled at his friend and winked.

"You mean?...she's not! She is? Where's Gwen?"

"Just popped over to their house for a few things, she'll be right back."

"Don't worry, Christopher," injected Draco. "She not alone, Professor Snape is there, my Mother and Madame Pomfrey, too."

"Oh, good. Where's this room of Requirement?"

"There's no paintings in the room, at least I don't remember any." Draco looked to the Headmaster.

"You'll have to take Christopher's portrait with you, Draco," said Albus.

"Oh, right, that'll work."

Albus lifted the painting off the wall and handed it to Draco. Watching the boy struggle with it for a few moments, he commented, "It's not the weight, but the bulkiness that seems to be the problem, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir. I can't get a proper grip."

"Perhaps a strap and handle."

Conjuring a harness around the frame, the picture became as easy to carry as a large portfolio case.

"That's the ticket, Albus," commented Christopher. "However, to avoid a bit of seasickness, I'll wait until the frame is delivered before popping back in."

"Good idea, Christopher." Albus laughed. "Don't need two patients. Send word when you have any announcements to make, so to speak. Off you go, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, sir."

Draco turned and carried the painting out of Dumbledore's office and down the spiral stair.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Halfway back, he ran into Harry and Ron on the stairs.

"What have you got there, Draco," asked Ron.

"Picture frame; delivering it for the Headmaster."

"Hold on! That's Christopher's portrait frame!" Harry exclaimed. "Where are you taking it?"

"I…ah…well…um…" Draco was stumped. He didn't want to lie to Harry and Ron, now that they were becoming comfortable with each other as friends and allies, but… "Oh, sod it! Come on you two; I've got a surprise. Follow me."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

As they approached the Room of Requirement, Harry and Ron exchanged glances and raised eyebrows.

"You don't think?"

"Knowing Anna, I wouldn't put it past her. But why would Draco?"

"Holy Hippogriff! Draco, is your Mum here?" Ron asked

"Yeah, _and_ Anna _and_ Gwen _and_ my baby sister and you'll _never_ believe what else! Get the door, will you, Harry?"

"Right."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

The contents of the room caused Harry and Ron to skid to a halt. All of the occupants were staring with as much surprise on their faces as the two boys. Anna puffing steadily was the only sound. Harry and Ron both swiveled to locate and focus on the source of the sound and their mouths dropped open in unison. Anna smiled, as best she could while continuing her breathing, and waved cheerily. Severus Snape was the first to recover his senses. He left Anna to descend on Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy! What _ever_ possessed you to bring Potter and Weasley with you?"

"Well…I just…they…ah," Draco stammered, trying to explain, as he settled the picture frame on a table, leaning it back against the wall.

"It's ok, Professor Snape; we kind of trapped him. Caught him with the picture frame and he had to bring us along," Harry related.

"Right. I couldn't lie to my new mates. Hell, if I had told them the truth out there in the corridor, when they spotted me, they would _never_ have believed me anyway. There wasn't anything for it, but to bring them along." Draco shrugged.

"Oh, Severus, calm down. They won't tell, will you, boys?" Anna waddled over, smiling.

"No, who'd believe us?" "Bloody hell, no!"

Christopher walked into his portrait.

"Hello, Christopher, dear. I'm glad you're here; that makes three doctors, four if you count me. That must be some kind of new record for Hogwarts."

"Hello Anna. I heard the news and had to come and offer my professional advice, if needed. And Severus, the boys did just run into Draco and I agree, he couldn't do anything but bring them along."

Harry and Ron were still standing there trying to process what they were seeing and hearing: Severus Snape with his arm protectively around Anna's shoulder, Anna, pregnant out to THERE!

"Ummm, Anna?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"What the bloody hell's going on?"

"I'm having twins, any minute now."

"Oh."

He looked at Harry, who shook his head as if to clear it. Then he looked at Severus Snape.

"Professor?"

"Yes."

"I'm almost afraid to ask…why are _you_ here?"

"Wait," interrupted Anna, who with a wave of her wand lifted the memory charm. Smiles appeared where there had been frowns as Harry and Ron remembered everything that had happened last spring in the Headmaster's office…except…they both turned and their mouths flew open again as Narcissa Malfoy approached. She smiled at them.

"_BOO_!"

Draco walked up behind Harry and Ron and draped an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Here's the best bit; Anna is my Mother's secret keeper. And they're all in hiding, together!"

"They haven't been hiding HERE the whole time, have they?" Ron asked.

"No, we're just here as a Christmas surprise, that turned into a surprise for everyone. Anna went into labor," answered Narcissa.

"So, I'm having the babies here..._Now_!" added Anna as another contraction hit and she started puffing. Severus whirled around, grasping her hand and murmuring encouragement to her.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Harry turned to Ron.

"I REALLY don't think we need to be here, _at all_!"

"Yeah, let's make our selves scarce."

"Actually," Narcissa said, "Draco and Lyn and I were going to go up to the hospital wing to wait. Poppy doesn't have any patients and we'll not be disturbed, so Harry, Ron, why don't you two just come with us."

"By the way," asked Anna, who had stopped puffing for the minute. "Which students are here, besides you two?"

"Just Ginny and Hermione."

"Well, if they stumble upon your little group, no harm done. You can just say Narcissa's here to visit Draco. We'll tell them about all of this part later."

"Maybe we'd better tell the Headmaster about this little side trip."

Christopher Jones waved his hand in the air, volunteering. "Oo! Oo! Pick me, pick me! I'll pop over to his office and give him an update."

"Great! Save us the trek up there!" Ron grinned.

"I'll go straight-away…don't have those babies until I return," Christopher instructed Anna, smiling.

"I'll pass that along." Anna nodded, starting to puff again.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Ginny, are Ron and Harry back yet?" asked Hermione, as she entered the Gryffindor common room.

"No, haven't seen them. Wonder what they're up to?"

"Merlin only knows."

"Do we go look for them or just wait?"

"Let's take a walk around. We're bound to find them, probably getting into trouble with Draco."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Come here, you two," called Draco, motioning Harry and Ron to follow him over to where Lyn's crib was sitting in a shadowy corner.

They peered down at the sleeping baby, while Draco stood beaming.

"Isn't she adorable?"

"Oh, yeah, drool is so becoming," commented Ron, until he spotted the thunderous look on 'big brother' Draco's face. "No! I was kidding; she's really cute, honestly!"

Draco relaxed, realizing Ron was teasing him. "Sorry, Ron; gut reaction."

"No harm done, you were just being protective. Good reaction time, too."

"It's a good indication, that small as _she_ is, Draco, she's got _you _wrapped around her little finger," laughed Harry.

Draco regarded Harry, then his sister and smiled. "You're right about that; she smiles at me and I'm no good."

The baby wiggled and rolled on her side, sighed and settled down again.

"Shhh, don't wake her, you three." Narcissa came up behind the boys. "She'll sleep another hour if we can keep the noise to a minimum, hence the move to the hospital wing."

"She's a cutie; quiet, too," Ron observed.

"Oh, she's got a good set of lungs, Ron; don't let that angelic look fool you. She's quite capable of making her presence known."

"If you think you'll get out of Hogwarts without the girls seeing this baby and goo-gooing over her, you'd better think again, Madam Malfoy," Harry said, smiling.

"Please, Harry, call me Cissa. I'm not Madam Malfoy anymore. That title will go to the woman Draco marries."

"Mother!"

"Well, it's true. I'm Cissa Black, as far as I'm concerned."

"No, I mean about me getting married. Merlin's beard, don't start pushing me to do that!"

"You _are_ of age dear…handsome…wealthy…"

"_Mother_!"

Harry and Ron were leaning on each other, rocking with silent laughter at Draco's embarrassment. When he spotted them, he did a double take, and then he started laughing, too. As did his Mother. The baby rolled over again and they all clamped their hands over their mouths to smother the sound.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

About then Christopher returned with the news that Professor Dumbledore thought that their removal to the hospital wing was a good idea. Also that Gwen was on her way back, with Dobby and Winky in tow.

"Winky's a little panicky, but Dobby's got the situation under control, keeping her calm and leading Gwen back to the fifth floor.

Narcissa took out her wand and transfigured the crib into a pram.

"Let's toddle off, shall we?"

"Right this way, everyone," directed Draco as he opened the door and waved his Mother, Harry and Ron through and then followed. Anna, Severus and Madam Pomfrey were too busy to notice.

As they emerged from the Room of Requirement, they beheld a little procession hurrying down the hall toward them; Gwen carrying two big shopping bags, and Dobby and Winky, hand in hand. Draco held the door and Gwen went straight in, but Winky and Dobby stopped in front of Cissa.

"Hello Winky, your Missy Anna is going to have her babies."

"Yes, Missy Cissa, I is hearing, that's why we is hurrying here. Is her ok?"

"Just fine, Winky, Severus is with her."

"And Madam Pomfrey."

"And Christopher, and now Gwen," Harry finished the roll call.

"Why don't you go on in; I'm sure Anna will be glad to have you there, Winky."

Draco opened the door and the house elf ran in. Dobby hung back, his hand on the side of the pram.

"May be Dobby should help with Missy Lyn?"

The boys looked at each other and grinned.

"That will be fine, Dobby." Narcissa smiled at him and then at the boys. "Shall we, gentlemen?"

Turning, she pushed off down the hall, the three boys and Dobby following her.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Ginny threw herself down on the sofa in the common room. She was carrying Professor Snape's new pet Pygmy Puff, along with her own, Arnold. They began purring and crawling around Ginny's shoulders.

"I checked the Slytherin common room and I saw Professor McGonagall in the greenhouse with Professor Sprout, but she only knew the Draco was running an errand for the Headmaster. She hasn't seen Ron or Harry. I give up."

"Well they have to be _somewhere_. I checked the courtyard and the Great Hall. I even looked to see if there were any footprints going down to Hagrid's. Nothing"

"Where _are_ they?"

"Something's going on, I just know it. I'm starting to get annoyed with those two."

"Maybe one of them got hurt or something, you know, horsing around. Maybe we better check with Madam Pomfrey."

"Sure, why not, beats sitting here on our duffs. We'll leave a note, in case they wander in."

Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and penned a brief note, then propped it up, so the boys would be sure and see it.

"Let's go."

The girls headed out of the portrait hole, on the way to the hospital wing.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Dobby's ears pricked up.

"Missy Cissa, someone is coming."

Harry walked over to the door and looked down the hall.

"We're busted; here comes the search party."

He hurried back and took his seat where he, Ron, Draco and Cissa had been relaxing and talking while Lyn slept.

"Let's surprise them," suggested Cissa, quickly conjuring a screen from across the ward, to hide herself and the pram.


	21. Chapter 20: Two special Christmas gifts

**Chapter 20**

**Two special Christmas gifts and a Prophesy**

Now if everyone who _does_ know can just keep their mouths shut…what am I saying? And speaking of 'saying'; what was that, Sybil? Let's take a trip down the rabbit hole, shall we?

**Chapter 20**

**Two special Christmas gifts and a Prophesy **

"Here you are! We were starting to get worried…" Ginny walked in, shaking her head.

"Annoyed…" Hermione growled.

"Right…annoyed with you lot."

"What, may I ask, are you three doing up here?" Hermione stood with arms crossed, regarding the boys, who lounged with their feet up on one of the chairs.

"We're kind of busy…waiting." Draco informed her.

"Waiting? Here? For what?" Ginny was thoroughly confused.

"For Lyn to wake up," Draco answered, straight faced, although Harry was fighting not to grin and Ron had his head ducked, to stop from giggling.

"Lyn? Who's Lyn?" Hermione asked.

"My daughter, Draco's little sister," replied Narcissa, stepping around the screen.

"Draco! Your Mum!" yelped Ginny. Hermione was gob-smacked and stood, mouth open, wide-eyed.

Then Ginny turned to Draco. "So, _this_ is why Professor Dumbledore needed you."

"Yeah, sort of."

"Good deduction, that, Ginny." Harry gasped, finally breaking down and laughing heartily, followed by Ron and Draco.

"How in the world…" Hermione started questioning.

"We're here for a surprise visit, but Lyn's taking a nap, so shhhh, you lot!" Narcissa warned them.

"Where is she?" Ginny came forward and peeked around the screen. "Oh, look!"

That did it; Hermione joined Ginny and along with Narcissa, stood watching the baby and asking questions. Then ahhh's and giggles alerted the boys to the fact that Lyn was awake. Narcissa removed the screen and emerged with the baby.

Lyn spotted Draco and held out her arms to go to him. He took her and held her high, causing her to squeal and laugh. Then he brought her down into his arms to give her a hug and kiss. Putting one arm around his Mother's shoulder and grasping his baby sister in the other, he turned to his new friends.

"_This_ is what I'm willing to risk my life for, you lot; my sister Lyn, my Mother…my family."

"Here, here, Draco!"

"Let's hear it for the Class of – let's see – 2014 – of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"Yeah!" "Bravo!"

Even Lyn clapped her hands, which made everyone crack up laughing.

**XoXoXoXoX**

"Well, now that Lyn's awake, let's take a walk outside and show her the snow, maybe make a snowman," suggested Narcissa.

"Excellent idea!" Hermione agreed. "We'll go get our coats and meet you downstairs."

She and Ginny left, talking a mile a minute.

Narcissa twirled her wand and the baby's clothing changed into a winter bunting outfit, complete with tasseled hat. She popped Lyn into her pram, and producing a cape for herself, looked over at her son.

"Come along, Draco; don't dawdle."

"You're taking her _out_? In the _cold_?"

"Of course; fresh air is good for children. She'll be quite warm."

"Are you sure?"

"Draco, I know what I'm doing. You survived your infancy, didn't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"Draco."

"Oh, alright; I'll stop fussing."

"Mother knows best, dear."

"So I'm learning….quickly."

**XoXoXoXoX**

The boys ran off to retrieve their coats, gloves and hats. Joining Hermione and Ginny, they all tumbled down the stairs and found Narcissa and Lyn by the doors to the courtyard. Proceeding outside, they found a sheltered, but sunny corner, where Narcissa parked the pram. They were out of the wind and soon a snowball fight was raging: the boys versus Hermione and Ginny, aided by Dobby, to make the sides even. Lyn was laughing and clapping, watching from her Mother's lap, as Narcissa shouted encouragement and made small snowballs for Lyn to hold and suck on.

But storm clouds were moving in fast and it was getting colder by the minute, so the battle wound down and the whole group retreated to the Great Hall, with its roaring fireplace. Dobby brought hot chocolate for everyone and a warmed bottle of milk for Lyn.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Suddenly, Winky burst into the Great Hall and ran to the group clustered before the fire.

"They is here, Missy Cissa! They is here, Master Draco, sir, Harry Potter, sir, Ron Weasley, sir! **_They is here_**!

"Really?" "That's great!" "Blimey!"

"How is she?" asked Narcissa, leaning over and taking Winky's hand.

"Missy Anna is fine, Missy Cissa. She is very happy, Miss. Tired, but happy!"

"**_Hold it_**!" Hermione demanded, hands on hips. "Winky? Anna? _What_ is going on?"

Harry, Ron, Draco and Cissa froze. Winky clamped her hand over her mouth and looked up at Hermione.

"Oops!" Narcissa grimaced.

"That cat wasn't let out of the bag, mate…it was _yanked_!" Ron whispered to Harry, who nodded, a grin spreading across his face.

The boys turned to Narcissa, heads tilted, grinning, waiting for her decision about what to do.

"Oh, sod it! In of a Knut, in for a Galleon, I say. Anna's here, and Gwen, too, AND Anna has just given birth to her twins," Narcissa announced.

"_TWINS_!" gasped Ginny, eyes wide.

"She was _pregnant_?" Hermione was trying to process this strange announcement, without much luck. "How?"

"_How_?" Draco turned, eyebrow raised, looking at Hermione, who blushed crimson.

"Let me re-phrase that, as delicately as I can…who's the father?"

"Perhaps we'd better go on up and then I can introduce you properly," giggled Narcissa.

**XoXoXoXoX**

On the way to the Room of Requirement, the small procession picked up Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Lupin and the Headmaster, who raised his eyebrows and then shook his head. Explaining quickly about Narcissa's visit to surprise Draco, he ushered everyone ahead of him. Arriving at the Room of Requirement, Narcissa held up her hand.

"First, let me just pop in and check how everything's going."

"Right, we'll wait here with Lyn," replied Draco.

Lyn looked up from playing with her stuffed dragon and smiled.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Inside, it was quiet and peaceful. Anna was propped up in bed, Severus sitting beside her. They each had a baby in their arms.

"Hello! Everything went all right, I take it?" Narcissa came over and took a look at the tiny infants.

"Severus didn't faint, so; yes," Anna replied, shooting a look and smile at the new father, who rolled his eyes.

"Of course I didn't faint, you silly woman. However, in all seriousness, Cissa, I had **_no_** idea what hard work if would be for Anna. I honestly don't think _I_ could go through that _once_, much less twice. I'm exhausted from just watching her!"

"And helping, too, darling." Anna patted his leg and he bent to kiss her. "He got the hang of helping me with my breathing very quickly, Cissa, and Gwen told him what to do at the end and he was a real trooper. He cut the cords, too. Poppy says _that's_ a first, in her book, for the Wizarding world."

"You'll make him blush, Anna," kidded Narcissa, looking at Severus.

"I sincerely doubt that," replied Anna, turning to check, just in case. "_Are_ you blushing, dear?"

"Certainly not!"

Anna and Cissa both laughed.

"So…I gather the boys and you have returned to get a peek at our children."

"Myself…the boys…Ginny…Hermione, Minerva, Filius, Pomona, Remus and Albus; the lot." Narcissa counted off on her fingers, and then looked up at them, grinning. "The jig is up!"

"_What_?"

"Couldn't be helped; they all know you had twins, but they're dying to know who the _father_ is!" Cissa looked pointedly at Severus, and then cracked up at the panicked look on his face.

"Bloody hell, _now_ what do we do?" Severus looked at Anna.

"Albus will sort it all out. Personally, I think it's time they knew. Better they learn the whole truth about you now, Severus, because when Voldemort attacks; that will _not_ be the right time to try and explain, don't you agree?" Anna looked back and forth from Cissa to Severus.

"I think you're right about them knowing," Gwen walked up, having finished tidying up with Poppy. "We can all talk it over; group discussion. Then use one of your memory charms, again, if it's needed, right?"

Severus shrugged, "Honestly, I'm too befuddled right now to care. Let them in and we'll worry about it later. I feel like shouting the news to the world, anyway, but this will have to suffice." He gave Anna another kiss and then stood up. "Go on, Cissa, bring them in; it's time to face the music."

"Right, hold on a minute."

**XoXOXoXoX**

Narcissa went to the door, opened it and beckoned to the waiting students and staff.

"Quiet. The babies are asleep, but Anna is anxious to see you all."

Draco, Harry, Ron and Remus hurried in and headed straight for the bed, but the others entered and stopped, eyes wide, and stunned to silence by the sight that greeted them. Dumbledore closed the door behind him as he came in to join the group.

Anna was holding one of the babies and Severus had the other cradled in his arms, standing by the bed.

"Bloody hell," whispered Ginny.

"I'm _seeing_ this and I do _not_ believe it," Hermione whispered back.

"Hello, everyone. Come here and meet Christopher and Eileen Snape, Severus' and my daughter and son."

"You and Professor Snape are…married?" Professor Flitwick stammered.

"Yes, Filius; very happily married."

"But, when? He…you…I don't believe what I'm seeing!" Professor Sprout shook her head, as if to clear it.

"It's a long story," Severus spoke up, then smiled, which alarmed not a few of them. "Suffice it to say; now you know our secret. Anna was not supposed to give birth here at Hogwarts, but the twins had their own agenda, obviously."

"We'll answer your questions as best we can," Anna added. "But, _I'm just so glad to see you all again_!"

Dumbledore conjured a circle of chairs for everyone and he lifted the memory charm from Hermione and Ginny, so they would understand about Anna and Severus. The staff could be informed of the details of the wedding later.

After taking a peek at the newborns, everyone settled down for a nice chatty reunion.

**XoXoXoXoX**

"So, we were going to go back to our hiding place, but I went into labor and now, here we _all_ are!" Anna concluded the story of the morning's events.

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" Hermione grinned. "Sounds like a typical day in the life of Anna Twigg- Jones….oh, sorry, Anna Snape."

"It does rather, come to that," Harry agreed, laughing, as the others smiled and nodded.

The babies were starting to fuss a bit, so Gwen and Poppy made a joint decision to throw the whole visiting bunch out, to give Anna a chance to nurse the infants and get some much deserved rest. It was nearly tea time, as it was, so goodbyes and hugs and kisses were shared before everyone headed for the Great Hall.

"We'll discuss how much they should remember or not, over dinner," Dumbledore told Anna and Severus before he left.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Anna turned to Severus, who was rocking Eileen and talking softly to her.

"Do you think they're ready to know the whole truth? Personally, I'm all for them knowing about us, about you, about everything. Voldemort appears to trust you less and less, if what you told me about your last meeting is any indication."

"I agree; now's not the time for secrets or half truths. I've got this uneasy feeling that he's getting ready to strike, again. And knowing I'm on their side will give the D.A. one less thing to worry about. I think they would be better off knowing I'm fighting with them, then not quite trusting me."

"Why don't you go join them for dinner and discuss it, openly. Let them know we'll answer any questions they might have."

"If you promise to stay where you are and just relax and take care of our children. Gwen says bed rest for two days."

"Oh, now, don't you start! I can at least get up and stretch my legs a bit. I promise not to leave this room, except to go to the loo, ok?"

"Alright, that's fair enough." Putting his daughter in her bassinet, he bent and kissed her on her tiny forehead. He then turned and kissed Anna. "I see my son is too occupied to say goodbye properly."

Anna giggled. "Jealous?"

"Extremely." He leaned over and gave Anna another kiss. "I love you, Mrs. Snape."

"I love you, too, my darling Professor."

"I'll be back soon."

"Don't rush; I'll probably get a little sleep after I finish feeding them."

She waved him out the door and then looked down at her son and smiled.

"You're just like your father, you know that?"

**XoXoXoXoX**

Dinner that night was a jovial, holiday affair. Narcissa and Gwen had joined the table, as had Dobby, on Draco's insistence. Winky had stayed upstairs to watch over the babies, while Anna got some much deserved rest.

It was a bit disconcerting to see Professor Snape smiling and laughing along with everyone. Maybe this _was_ the real Severus, maybe he wasn't so bad after all; just a very good actor. Or maybe Anna just brought out the best in him.

His new pet Pygmy Puffskein was perched on his shoulder and he even fed it bits of his dinner.

"Have you thought of a name, yet, Professor," asked Ginny, her own little Arnold sitting on top of her head, tickling her ear with his long pink tongue.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have. It came to me when I was walking here from my rooms, just before dinner. I was contemplating what a special Christmas this has been and the word Noel came to mind, so I've decided that was a perfect name."

Reaching up and plucking the tiny furball off his shoulder, he looked it in the eye, well, as near as he could judge, and asked, "Does that suit you? Noel?"

A long pink tongue shot out and licked the end of Severus' nose, causing everyone to laugh and giggle.

"I'll take that as a yes," intoned Severus, with as much dignity as he could muster, before shaking his head and placing his newly named pet back on his shoulder. "And thank you for watching him for me this afternoon, Miss Weasley. I'll have to get used to having him around and the responsibilities that entails."

"No problem, Professor. If you have any questions, just ask."

"Thanks you. I probably will need to consult with you at some point."

**XoXoXoXoX**

Albus Dumbledore rose at the end of the meal. All eyes were immediately on him.

"This has been an eventful day. What was a secret, one hour visit has turned into an event of far more interesting proportions and details. We've welcomed two new souls into our world, reunited family members and finished this excellent meal.

"That said; we must now discuss the rather more serious aspect of all of this good news. I'm referring, of course, to the application of memory charms on all of you." He looked around the table; the students' faces fell and their shoulders slumped. "I've been mulling it over and had a word with Professor Snape on the subject. He and Anna believe they are not necessary. I agree." Everyone perked up with that announcement. "However…"

"I knew it!" muttered Ron, "There's always a _however_ or a _but_…"

"Hush Ron!" Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow!"

Chuckling over this exchange, Dumbledore continued, "What we need to realize is; even though all of you know the truth about Severus and his loyalty to the Order and his service to our cause, it must remain privileged information, strictly among the staff gathered here and the members of the D.A. I will attend your first post-holiday meeting and bring the rest of that group 'up to speed'. I think that phrase is correct?" He glanced at Hermione who nodded and smiled.

"We rather think that discovering he is truly on our side will become apparent, to _all_ parties involved, when the final battle starts. He feels, and I agree, that if being able to defend each other relies on trust, then having the knowledge that you can _absolutely_ trust him will be an important factor in our defenses. One lingering doubt removed. He will, of course, continue his charade for the other students and faculty, when the term starts."

Albus looked around at the faces of this core group of defenders, confident he'd made the right decision in telling them the truth….however.

"His marriage to Anna and their childrens' arrival will, understandably, _not_ be mentioned, by _anyone_, at _anytime_. Not even amongst ourselves; starting tomorrow. You're less likely to blurt something out if you're unused to talking about it freely; better to get into the habit before the others return."

"What about Neville and Luna? There were there last Spring, after all," Ginny questioned.

"I will speak with Miss Lovegood and Mister Longbottom when they return, privately."

"Oh…ok."

"So, chat about the babies now, this evening and then…" He put his finger to his lips and shhh'd "Mum's the word."

Everyone nodded and smiled, some shhhing at each other and giggling.

"I'm reassured to see all of you are taking this seriously," Severus muttered.

"Ah, now _that's_ the Severus I know," teased Narcissa, as she leaned over and tickled him.

"Stop that! This inst…." But Severus lost his composure totally and burst out laughing. Fighting off his old classmate as gently as he could, he managed to gasp, "I'll turn you over my knee, Cissa, if you don't stop this instant!"

"I've survived worse, Severus!" She dodged left…right and then got in one more good tickle before she sat back laughing.

Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all exchanged looks, rolling their eyes and shaking their heads.

Draco leaned over to Harry and whispered, "You know, Harry, I'm going to be _really_ disappointed if I wake up and it's _last_ year's holiday and I'm still sick with the flu and have had a fever dream and…" He waved his hand indicating the whole scene. "…all of _this_ is the result."

"Nah, it's real…bizarre, but very real! I know how you feel, though, my mind still has a hard time accepting some of the things that have happened. It wouldn't be a dream; more of a hallucination, as strange as things have been. Snape married to Anna, the babies. Your Mum using Anna for her Secret Keeper. _You_, head of the Malfoys, big brother and good guy, to boot! Boggles the mind, mate!"

They both laughed.

**XoXoXoXoX**

As everyone was leaving the Great Hall, Professor Trelawney swayed and stumbled. Professor Lupin grabbed her elbow.

"Sybil, are you feeling…"

"**_HE IS POISED TO RETURN_**

_**HE WILL COME FROM WITHIN**_

_**THE DEAD SHALL ARISE **_

_**MORE THAN ONE**_

_**HE WILL RETREAT **_

_**BEFORE A VICTORY IS WON**_

_**DON'T WAIT FOR HELP**_

_**THE DEED IS DONE **_

_**FOR LOVE**_

_**LOVE ALONE SHALL WIN" **_

She started to collapse, but Remus and Dumbledore caught her, looking swiftly at each other. She shook her head and stood erect, looking around quizzically.

"Oh, dear," muttered the Divination teacher. "I must have had too much excitement. I felt faint, there, for a moment. Thank you Albus, Professor. My, my, what _must_ you think of me?"

"Quite understandable, Sybil, it's been a exciting day. You're just fine. Let me escort you, shall I?"

Dumbledore guided her up the stairs as the rest followed their progress in stunned silence. After the Headmaster had taken Professor Trelawney around the corner into the upper corridor, the group started to look from one to the other, with questioning shrugs and raised eyebrows.

"Do you think that was real?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

"Yes," Harry answered. "I've seen her do that before; when Wormtail was unmasked, in 3rd year."

"What did it mean, do you think?" Ron voiced the question in everyone's mind.

"It means we'll have to be ready; the attack could be launched at anytime." Hermione came up beside Ron and took his hand.

"But 'from within'? How could he get into Hogwarts?" Ron wondered, looking around.

"We'd better put our heads together and think about it," suggested Hermione.

Severus cleared his throat. "I doubt, seriously, if Voldemort is lurking in any of the corridors as we speak, but when the other students return, I don't think this new prophesy should be broadcast. You'll just panic most of them. We must put our defensive plans into motion. No more practice, this is real."

"My thoughts exactly, Severus." Professor McGonagall nodded. "I think we're prepared, we just need to be sure the alarm can be spread quickly through the school. Defensive positions are assigned, so…"

"We wait."

"I think I'll have a word with the ghosts," Professor Flitwick added. "They can patrol around the clock and in all the places we don't normally inhabit."

"Good thinking, Filius." Remus patted him on the shoulder.

"The house elves are ready, also," Harry told them. "I've been working with Tykey and some of the others."

**XoXoXoXoX**

"Harry." Remus stepped forward. "I think it's time we took a good long look at the map. Maybe we can spot possible weak points in our defenses."

"Map? What map?" Severus turned to glare at Harry and Remus.

"Remember that spare bit of parchment that insulted you in 3rd year?"

"Yesss."

Harry looked at Remus, who nodded.

"It might be just what we need, Harry."

"Right; I'll go get it. Be back in a flash."

Harry took off running and Snape turned to Remus.

"What do you know about this, Lupin? Explain."

"Well, I don't want to brag, but it's a map of Hogwarts that I helped design and make. Filch took it from James in our 6th year, the Weasley twins nicked it from him, somehow, and figured out what it was and passed it on the Harry, not knowing its history, of course."

"Yes, yes, get on with it! What does it show?"

"Where everyone is, at any given time, on the grounds or in the castle."

Severus and the rest of the adults stood there, stunned.

"And Potter's kept this to himself, _all this time_? Does he have _any_ idea…?"

The kids rolled their eyes and ducked their heads, expecting an explosion.

"He's well aware of the map's potential, Severus." Albus had just rejoined the group. "It was the map which showed Peter Pettigrew was alive and helped unmask him. I doubt if he's used it much, of late, having memorized the secret passages in and around the castle; to get to _Honeydukes_, unseen, for instance."

"Honeydukes!" Minerva squeaked. "Do you mean to say that there is a direct route into the castle from outside the grounds, Albus, and it's not been sealed, or at least guarded?"

"Calm down, Minerva; of course it's guarded, well, had an alarm spell added, by me. After Harry showed me the map, I've kept it in mind, as a possible tool, when and if it was needed."

"And it seems the time has come," Remus added.

Harry came skidding around the corner on the main stairs and clattered down the last steps to join them, map in hand. He handed it to Remus and bent over, trying to catch is breath.

"Well, shall we?"

Remus walked over to a nearby table and spread the map out.

"Severus," said Remus, looking over at the Potions Master. "You are about to become a Marauder."

"Get on with it," growled Severus.

Remus smiled and tapped the blank parchment with his wand.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

"How appropriate. Now wha…" But Severus stopped, the question forgotten as the inky markings started appearing, showing all of the school and the names and locations of all those present in the castle.

"Usually it only shows who you are interested in locating, or someone you know you should avoid, like Argus Filch," explained Remus, pointing to the black dot marked A.Filch that was moving down the corridor toward his office. "Apparently, the map knows we need the locations and names of everyone in the castle, including house elves and ghosts," noted Remus, pointing at the dozens of dots in the Hogwarts kitchens and the group standing around the table, gazing down at the parchment.

"I'm sorry I didn't think of it earlier, Headmaster." Harry had regained his voice and joined the group. "I haven't had it out of my trunk for over a year, come to that."

"Quite alright, Harry. I'd have soon asked to borrow it, in any case." Albus patted Harry on the shoulder.

"You made this, with Potter, Black…and Pettigrew ?" inquired Severus, looking pointedly at Remus.

"Extra curricular activities from our school days." Remus laughed as Severus shook his head.

"Be _that_ as it may, we need to check out possible routes, regardless of their supposed condition." Dumbledore looked at Harry. "I believe you told me two of the tunnels were blocked and/or collapsed and therefore unusable, didn't you Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry pointed them out. "Then there's the one under the Whomping Willow that leads to the Shrieking Shack."

"Scabbers…Pettigrew will have told Voldemort all about that one by now, I'll bet," Ron spoke up.

"No doubt, Mr. Weasley. Well spotted," acknowledged Dumbledore, seeing Severus was about to silence him. Putting a hand on Severus arm, he shook his head slightly. "Everyone must contribute their thoughts, for _all _our sakes. One small item, just mentioned in passing, could prove to be a key, overlooked flaw in our plans for defending Hogwarts."

Severus nodded and turned back to study the map. Flipping a panel, he spotted one name and laid his hand on the map. Leaning forward, he pointed towards the other tunnels.

"Do we know where these blocked tunnels come out, Remus? They seem to extend beyond your map's edges."

He caught Albus' eye and flicked his eyes down to his hand, then back up to see the Headmaster return his gaze and give the slightest nod.

"Yes and no; one used to lead to that rock outcrop at the south edge of the lake. We used to go skinny dipping after hours. There was a small entrance cave on the back side of the biggest rock, but it collapsed during our 7th year. The other was caved in when we found it, so I have no idea where it ends. We thought it might lead past Hogsmeade, on the north side. It parallels the one to the Shrieking Shack."

"Which is too long, by half," replied Harry. "I can't see anyone bothering to clear that one, if the one to the Shrieking Shack if open."

**XoXoXoXoX**

"Harry, could Professor Snape, Professor Lupin and I borrow this map of yours for a bit? We might spot something you've become used to seeing that could prove vital."

"Sure, Professor."

Severus folded up the map and handed it to the Headmaster.

"Well, I have to get ready to go home and put Lyn to bed," Narcissa informed the group. "So, better say your goodbyes; I don't know when we'll be back."

The teachers and students all gave the laughing baby hugs and kisses; she was enjoying every minute of it, too.

"She'll miss the attention, once she's home," Harry whispered to Draco. "She really knows how to 'work a crowd'!"

"I think I'll probably miss her more than she'll miss me," Draco informed him.

"You'll see her again, soon, Draco," Ginny reassured him.

"I hope so." Draco watched his little sister and then held out his hands. She smiled at him and threw out her arms to him to be taken. Narcissa gave her over to her big brother and used the opportunity to say her goodbyes to the staff and students. Gwen did the same, and then everyone started off in various directions: to the teachers lounge, Gryffindor Tower, the room of Requirement and the Headmaster went to his office.

"Remus, Severus, meet me in my office in say, a half an hour?"

"Certainly." "Yes, Headmaster."

**XoXoXoXoX**

Entering the Room of Requirement, Severus went immediately to check on his offspring and sit on the edge of the bed to talk with Anna. Narcissa gathered all of her gear and with Gwen, Remus and Draco walked over to join the Snape family.

"Well, I have to get Lyn home and into her crib before she starts getting fussy. I'll see you the day after tomorrow." She leaned over and gave Anna a kiss and hug. "Take advantage of the bed rest; it's the last you'll get for the next, oh, 17 years," she whispered in Anna's ear.

Anna laughed. "I bet you're right about that!"

Gwen came over and took a peek in the bassinets.

"I'll pop in tomorrow and give the children a thorough exam and their inoculations."

"Ok." Anna nodded, offering her cheek for a kiss from Gwen..

"Innoculations?" Severus looked back and forth between them.

"Precautionary, to prevent various childhood diseases." Gwen informed him.

"But, Poppy can…"

"Severus, I'm…we're going to err on the side of caution and do the Muggle way, also," Anna explained

"Do you really think it necessary?"

"Yes, I do."

Severus eyed the Healer and doctor gazing at him and knew it was useless to protest.

"Very well, it's _your_ area of expertise."

"Well, that's settled," observed Narcissa, who noticed Lyn rubbing her eyes. "We'd better go, Lyn's fading fast."

"See you tomorrow, Anna," said Gwen as she and Remus walked out the door, hand in hand. Draco followed with Lyn and Narcissa gave a wave as she closed the door.

**XoXOXoXoX**

"Did you eat some dinner after your nap?" Severus asked, re-positioning himself on the bed, so that he could hold Anna in his arms.

"Yes, and the babies are full and happy…and asleep."

"Good, then you and I can have some peace and quiet."

"You're a quick learner; if the kids are asleep, you and I can…"

Severus reached up and put a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"Be quiet, woman, I'm about the kiss you."

"Oh, sorry. Proceed."

"Thank you, I will."

And he did.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Knock, knock.

"Enter."

Remus opened the door and ushered the others into the Headmaster's office.

"Ah, bedtime for little Lyn?"

"Yes," replied Narcissa, as she turned to find her daughter asleep on Draco's shoulder. "She's had quite a day."

"She's not the only one," Draco laughed. He handed his sister over and kissed her on the cheek. Then he gave his Mother a hug and kiss. "Take good care of yourselves."

"I will, darling, and we'll see you again, soon."

Draco nodded, not trusting his voice at that moment.

Gwen picked up the diaper bag and she and Cissa walked up to stand next to Dumbledore.

"Alright you two, turn your backs and cover your ears."

With a final wave, Remus and Draco turned away and did as they had been told. Dumbledore gave both women and the baby a goodbye kiss and then watched as they departed through the secret door.

"They're gone."

Remus and Draco turned around to face him.

"Goodnight Professors, I'm going to catch up with the others," said Draco, as he headed for the door.

"See you in the morning, Draco." "Good night, Mister Malfoy."

**XoXoXoXoX**

Twenty minutes later, Severus joined Remus and Albus, who had laid the map out on his desk. The Headmaster turned to Remus.

"You'll see a name on this map, Remus, which you will not expect to see. Take a look."

Puzzled, Remus walked to the desk and surveyed the various hallways, classrooms, dorms and common rooms, greenhouses, stairwells and courtyards.

"I don't see anything unusual, yet. Let me go floor by floor. That's how I had to use it as a student; it was too much to try and see the whole school at once, for me at least."

Picking up the map, he folded and unfolded the various parts, with the ease of familiarity. Suddenly, he stopped and looked up.

"She's alive?"

"Yes," said the Headmaster. "Voldemort gave her a dose of the '_Draught of the Living Death_'. Fortunately, she had the stopper clenched in her hand and when Draco discovered it, we knew what had happened. Her parents, _unfortunately_, were dead, killed by the '_Avada Kadavra_' curse."

"Who knows, besides you and, I'm assuming, Severus and Poppy?"

"No one, as the fewer people are aware of the truth, the easier it is to hide her. I did memory charms on Minerva, Hagrid and Draco, so their grief would be genuine and believable."

"But the Minister for Magic and his entourage, didn't they realize?"

"Ah, as to that; they _did_ examine the Parkinsons, to verify the deaths, but Poppy put herself between them and Pansy, official death certificates at the ready and they never got within three feet of her. Then Draco's outburst toward them hastened their departure. Voldemort now believes Pansy was buried with her parents and has since died of slow asphyxiation."

"I see."

"Is there anyway of having the map ignore her or not show where she's hidden?" Severus inquired.

"No, at least I don't think so. It never lies about who is within its scope. That's why Harry saw Peter, who was supposedly dead."

"Perhaps we could cover that room with a small piece of parchment, aged to match the rest," suggested Severus.

"I could try." Remus shrugged

"There's no reason to check the hospital wing, so it might not be noticed. If it is, we pass it off as a patch, over a tear or worn spot," Severus added, "Potter surely will notice, but would believe you if you said you were doing some repair and maintenance on your old 'school project', Remus."

"As it will be residing here on my desk, perhaps I should just anchor that corner of the map with, say, a candlestick or a paper weight. As you said, Severus, no one would be checking the hospital wing."

The Headmaster conjured a large, heavy paperweight that he put down to cover Pansy's name and dot, and then used other objects to hold down the other corners of the unfolded map.

"There, that should do until you can work on that 'patch', Remus. Now, let's take a good look at this map and try to see if there is any flaw in our defenses, shall we?"

**XoXoXoXoX**

Bending over the desk, Severus and Albus marveled at the detail shown on the map. Remus pointed out the changes that had occurred since his 'Marauder' days.

"Here's something interesting, Headmaster." Snape pointed to the plan for the third floor. "There's a shaft under the sinks marked…" He peered closely at the tiny writing. "Entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."

"My God, that's where it is? The girls' loo?"

"'Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom to be exact. She was the student killed by the Basilisk unleashed by Tom Riddle, Remus," explained Albus.

"But why is it marked? Because Potter knows its location, perhaps?"

"You did say the map knows who or what you need to know and shows you, did you not, Remus?" asked the Headmaster.

"Yes."

"It seems to be sharing Potter's knowledge of the entrance, because we're looking for ways the Death Eaters might use to invade the school, don't you think?" Severus added.

"Could they use the Chamber? Is there an outside entrance?" wondered Remus.

"That is not known, although we _could_ do a reconnaissance of The Chamber. I've always wanted to see what Salazar Slytherin left behind in his own honor." Albus rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Severus traced his finger across the map. "It doesn't show The Chamber, just the tunnel. So, it _could_ actually be outside of the school grounds and the protective spells."

"That's something we'll have to take into consideration."

"Perhaps we should consult with Potter about this, as he knows first hand what's down there and how far the tunnel reaches," suggested Severus.

"I'll go and talk with him about it," volunteered Remus.

"The sooner we check out the whole tunnel and Chamber the better, as far as I'm concerned," declared Severus.

"Then is seems we have something to do to occupy our time tomorrow, agreed?"

"Yes, indeed." "Sounds like a plan."


	22. Chapter 21: Say the Secret Word, part 2

**Chapter 21**

**Say the Secret Word, part two**

Taking a little trip down memory lane, or hidden tunnel, as the case may be. What ever happened to old Salazar, anyway? Elementary, my dear Granger! Voldemort drops a few hints in Bella's ear.

**Chapter 21**

**Say the secret word – part two**

"Can I come?" asked Ginny. "After all, I've been down there before."

It was breakfast time and Dumbledore had just informed everyone of the planned trip to the Chamber of Secrets.

"So was I, just not all the way to the actual Chamber," Ron added.

"I don't see why not; it will help de-mystify the place. Make it less of an intimidating mystery and more of an extension of our castle." Dumbledore gave a nod.

"Can any of us, who wants to, come along?" Hermione spoke up. "We could learn our way around, make notes."

"That sounds like an admirable idea, Miss Granger," Albus smiled at her. "We should also, possibly, measure and map the tunnel and Chamber, for addition in a new chapter of _Hogwarts –A History_."

"Oh!" Hermione's eyes got big. "I'll volunteer to do that, sir; take notes, measurements, pictures, if I can find a camera. Too bad Colin went home for the holiday."

"Now look what you've done!" exclaimed Ron, turning to the Headmaster. "She's got a _project_!"

Hermione swatted him on the arm. "Ron!"

"Indeed, Mr. Weasley," responded Dumbledore, laughing and shaking his head. "But who better to do such a 'project' than Miss Granger, eh?"

Ron rolled his eyes and then grinned, nodding.

**XoXoXoXoX**

"Morning everyone!"

"Dr. Jones, welcome! Join us for some breakfast, won't you?"

"Thanks you, but I've had breakfast already. I'll not say no to another cup of coffee, though."

"Have you been up to the seventh floor?"

"Yes, just did my 'morning rounds' and am happy to report all is well and Anna and the twins can come home tomorrow." Gwen seated herself at the place where Remus was holding a chair for her. "Hi, honey." She gave him a quick kiss, which caused him to blush.

"So," Minerva turned the subject back to the proposed trip to spare Remus any more embarrassment, as he was turning beet red under the gazes of Professors Flitwick and Sprout. "We're discussing a trip to the Chamber of Secrets, Gwen, have you heard of it?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. Anna's brought me up to speed about Voldemort and everything that's been happening around Hogwarts for the last couple of years. Why would you all want to go down there?"

"Just checking to make sure there isn't a way into the castle somewhere in those tunnels and the Chamber that we've been unaware of; precautionary, checking all possibilities."

"Cool! I want to go, too"

"Gwen, it's dank and dirty and really…" Remus started to list his objections, but one look at Gwen's set jaw and he knew he was not going to win. "Ah…nasty…._so_, have you got a really old pairs of jeans you don't mind getting dirty?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I'll pop home, tell Narcissa where I'm going and do a quick change." Turning to Albus, she cocked her head. "I _can_ come, can't I?"

"Of course, and that's a good idea, donning old clothes as Harry and Ron _did_ say it was fairly filthy and wet down there, didn't you?" He turned to face the two boys.

"A right mess, actually," Harry agreed.

"Yeah, dank and dark and the tunnel is all dusty." Ron added.

"So, in that case, anyone who wants to join our little expedition should go and change into suitable old clothes and meet at the entrance to the girls lavatory on the third floor in, say, half an hour?" Albus checked his watch.

"Severus is having breakfast with Anna, should I stop and tell him of our plans?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I dare say he wouldn't want to miss this," Draco acknowledged.

"Do you want me to see if your Mother would want to come, Draco?" asked Gwen, looking over at him.

"_Please_…think of whom you're talking; _my_ Mother, down in _those_ tunnels…I don't think so." Draco shook his head, smiling.

"Yeah, you're probably right, it's cotton gloves and a smock when she's puttering in our garden," admitted Gwen. "But I'll still give her the option. Dobby could baby-sit"

"Whatever." Draco laughed. "That is _not_ happening," he whispered to Harry, who shook his head, agreeing.

"Well, then, let's all get a move on, shall we?" Dumbledore rose and headed out of the Great Hall.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Thirty minutes later there was assembled a group of four adults: Albus, Severus, Remus and Gwen, along with the students, at the door to the third floor girls' lavatory. It was more commonly called 'Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom' after the resident ghost of the student killed fifty years earlier, when then student Tom Riddle set a basilisk loose in the school. It was rarely used, even all these years later.

Upon entering, Harry, for whom Myrtle had developed a fondness, introduced Gwen, Remus, Severus and Draco. The others she was acquainted with for the incident with Ginny Weasley six years earlier and from the trio using the bathroom for brewing their _Polyjuice Potion_ that year, also.

"Myrtle, we're going down to the Chamber of Secrets, want to come with us?" offered Hermione.

"No, thank you. I've been there; it's boring."

"Oh, alright then; we'll see you when we get back."

Ron was looking down the gaping opening in the floor that had been revealed after Harry had hissed at the sinks in _Parseltongue_ to 'open'.

"You know. Harry, I don't fancy jumping down this hole again, even though I know what's down there."

"Use the stairs, silly," Myrtle whispered in his ear, as she drifted by, which made Ron jump.

"Yikes! Wait….Myrtle, what stairs?"

"The ones she used," she replied, pointing to Ginny.

Everyone swiveled to stare at her, but Ginny shook her head.

"Sorry, don't remember how I got down there; I was possessed, I don't have a clue how I did it."

"I'll try asking for them," Harry offered as he stepped over to the edge of the hole in the floor.

"Hesha Hasee Eth Kaee," he hissed.

The sound of stone rubbing on stone was heard as a set of steps started protruding from the wall of the round well in front of him. It made a narrow, descending spiral staircase.

"Well done Harry, and an excellent suggestion, dear Myrtle." Dumbledore bowed to the silvery ghost, which sent her into a fit of giggles. He leaned over and peered into the black depths. "Shall we?"

"I'll go first," volunteered Harry, hoisting a lantern and starting down the steps. Single file, the group made their way toward the lower level, to the tunnels and then, to the Chamber of Secrets.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Harry had led the way to the rock cave-in, caused by Ron's dodgy wand, when Gilderoy Lockheart had tried to do an 'Obliviate' spell on the two boys. It had backfired and the ensuing tunnel collapse had separated Harry and Ron. Fortunately, by the time Harry returned with Ginny, Ron had been able to shift enough rock for them to crawl though a small space. Now, with a few well places spells, Professor Dumbledore repositioned enough additional rock to make crawling un-necessary.

"Wow, look at this," Draco lifted the old snakeskin shed. "That must have been one bloody big snake, Harry!"

"Bigger."

"How far have we come, do you think, Miss Granger?" He looked over at Hermione and the marked cord she was playing out behind them.

"A fair distance, Headmaster, about 300 yards, to this point."

"Gracious, distance is deceiving down here, isn't it?"

"And we're only about half way there, Professor," said Harry as he started down the next section of tunnel.

**XoXoXoXoX**

At the end of the main tunnel, they came to the door into the Chamber of Secrets. It was closed and bolted.

"How do we get in, Harry? Do you have to tell it to open or is there something else you have to do?"

"No, just tell it to open, like back at the sinks." Harry replied as he came to the front of the group. "It's kinda cool, too. Watch." Turning, he hissed at the door. "Hehsa Hasee Eth."

The lock seemed to literally some alive as the circling snake touched each bolt, which slid open with a clang. Slowly the door swung wide, revealing the Chamber.

"Cool!" Ron exclaimed.

"Wands at the ready!" Severus barked. The group jumped. "This isn't a fun time field trip for your amusement, this is deadly serious; a reconnaissance in wartime. So, be prepared!"

Suddenly sobered, the students took out their wands and followed Harry into the Chamber of Secrets.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Walking the length of the Chamber, huge snake heads on either side, their footsteps echoing, the group looked around; noting the side tunnels and gloomy atmosphere of the place.

"Hold on." Harry stopped so suddenly Ginny plowed right into him. He grabbed her arm to keep her from falling.

"OH! Sorry, Harry."

"That's ok, Ginny, my fault," he smiled at her. Turning around to the others, he explained his outburst, "I just noticed. It's not wet down here like it was the last time; not nearly as much. This whole walkway had a skim of water on it and water was all around those statues." He pointed to the side where only a tiny bit of water pooled around a few of the statue bases. "Why would it dry out like this?"

"Well, Harry, it _is_ winter and most of the surface water is frozen. When you were here last, it was late spring and the snow melt and runoff might have accounted for the excess of water," Dumbledore suggested.

"Or it was enchanted to provide water for the basilisk," added Remus.

"I like it better this way; not as sloppy and dank." Ginny shivered. "It's still cold though."

"Merlin's beard! What's that?" Draco pointed to a dark shape on the floor in the distance.

"That would be what's left of the basilisk."

Harry walked the remaining distance to the main part of the Chamber. He stood looking down at the mummified remains of the giant serpent as those following him gathered around.

"Quite the specimen, isn't it?" Dumbledore walked around the dried up carcass. "Ah the broken fang."

"Ooo, look, there's the hole in its head where Harry got it with the sword," pointed out Ron, bending over, gazing at the skull.

"What a morbid bunch," growled Severus. "Dissecting the dead."

"Better dead than alive, this one." Harry laughed. "Trust me!"

"Point taken." Severus bowed slightly. "And better you, than me."

"Touche."

Severus leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear. "That was one bloody big snake."

Harry looked at him and winked.

"_Don't touch that fang, Mr. Weasley_!" Dumbledore barked, as Ron reached out his hand. "It could _still_ contain poison."

Ron jerked his hand back. "Oh! Right; sorry."

**XoXoXoXoX**

"Well, to get back to our original purpose for this little subterranean jaunt; let's spread out and look around, shall we? See if, with the water gone, we can discover any openings. If you feel a breeze or smell fresh air, it might be a way in or out; a potential hazard to the school."

The side tunnels and chambers were thoroughly inspected and as the searchers returned to the main chamber, it became apparent that there were no exterior entrances.

"How about in there," asked Draco, pointing to the open mouth of the stone sculpture of Salazar Slytherin.

"That's just the nest for the basilisk," Harry informed him. "I doubt it is anything more than a hollow inside that stone skull."

**XoXoXoXoX**

"You know." Gwen had sidled up to Dumbledore and tugged on his sleeve. "I was just thinking," whispering in his ear. "Would this Slytherin have known how to make a 'Passage Door' or other hidden opening?"

She arched her eyebrow and Dumbledore glanced at her, looking slightly taken aback, and then cocked is head, thoughtfully.

"That _is_ a possibility, but we'd have no way of knowing, unless we can find the entrance at this end. I don't think he'd have bothered to hide it; why would he have had to, as no one but Salazar, himself, ever came here."

"Hide no, but conceal, maybe. It could be like the one in your office, just blending into the surroundings, not like the regular door at our end," Gwen reasoned.

"True, that is more probable. Hmmm, where would be a good location for a door." Albus turned slowly. "Perhaps that rather flat section of wall over there." He pointed to the right of the skull. "Does anybody have their D.A. sunglasses with them, per chance?"

"Ah, I do." Ron dug in his jacket pocket, pulling out his shades.

"Come here, Mr. Weasley." Albus waved him over. "I want you to take a close look at the walls and see if you can discern any outlines of, say, a door or hidden passage. Try the heat sensing mode as there might be a temperature difference that would stand out."

"Yes, sir."

Ron donned his sunglasses and tapped the corner of the frame. Turning slowly, checking the walls, he stopped, tilted his head and then he pointed.

"There. I can see a line on the wall."

He walked over, followed by the others and traced his finger across the stone.

"I don't see anything," said Harry. "Do any of you?"

"No." "Nothing." "Just the flat wall, Harry."

"Are you sure, Ron?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, it's not showing any heat difference, but I can see the horizontal top line and the sides," he replied. "It's just the vague outline of a door."

"Should I try to open it?" Harry asked.

"What if Voldemort's in there?" Ginny whispered, clinging to Harry's arm.

"We'll at least have the element of surprise on our side," Dumbledore answered. "So, let's give it a try. Harry, if you would, please."

"Wands at the ready," Severus reminded them. Remus pushed Gwen behind his back.

"Hehsa Hasee Eth."

Everyone was standing with wands out, aimed at the blank wall. Nothing happened. Arms came slowly down to their sides.

"Now what?" Hermione asked.

"Obviously Salazar Slytherin used a special phrase to open this door. That could prove a _bit_ of a problem." The Headmaster stroked his whiskers thoughtfully.

"Try some flowery 'open sesame' type drivel, Harry," Gwen suggested, "like 'reveal thy self' or some such nonsense."

"Why would that make a difference?"

"Well, it stands to reason, this guy lived a thousand years ago, and they spoke with very different phraseology back then as compared to _our_ way of saying things. Get it, dude? Doth thou understand?"

There were laughs and snickers at that example.

"Besides," continued Gwen, "if he just said 'open' to everything in that snake hissing you do…"

"Parseltongue." Remus injected.

"Yeah, that…everything would swing open, that mouth would drop, the place would be a bloody cuckoo clock. So this door needed a different 'open up' command, something a _little_ different, but easy to remember."

Harry shrugged. "Makes sense to me. Ok, let's see…" He frowned. "Hehsa Hasee Ethaa." Nothing. "Hehsa Hasee Ethesha." Again, nothing.

"Hey, Harry." Ron came over, smiling. 'Try 'reveal thy hidden treasures'."

"What? Why?"

"Why not? Gwen said 'open sesame', and that's close enough and a bit flowery, too."

Nodding, Harry turned and stared at the wall, concentrating. "Sehacuth Hadeera Thasa Coosha Saeeth."

There was a slight sound of scrapping; stone against stone, as the wall split and a section moved out and swung to the side.

Advancing slowly, wands out, the group moved into the opening that had been exposed.

"Lumos," spoke half a dozen voices. What the light from their wands revealed made them gasp.

**XoXoXoXoX**

It was a long, narrow room, lined with tables, laden with row and rows _and rows_ of neatly stacked gold and silver coins. Shelves on the walls held gold and silver objects of all sorts. On the floor, under the tables, were ornately carved boxes, brimming with jewels. It was, indeed, a treasure trove.

Suddenly, Gwen gasped and pointed further into the gloom. Spinning around, wands at the ready, they beheld a mummified body, sitting on a throne-like chair. The chair was positioned on a dais, in a small alcove, at the far end of the room. In his skeletal hand, the corpse held a wand and the other hand was clasped around a jewel encrusted gold goblet.

Walking slowly toward the regally dressed figure, Dumbledore hesitated and then turned to face the others.

"Miss Granger, this will indeed make an outstanding additional chapter to _Hogwarts – A History_. We now know, for certain, what happened to Salazar Slytherin."

"Is it really him?" Hermione came up to Dumbledore, glancing at the corpse and then back to the Headmaster.

"Yes; those are the robes he wore for his portrait and I recognize the wand and goblet, also. He was quite ill and then suddenly disappeared, leaving a will and modest fortune for his family."

"The rest, it would seem, he took with him," added Remus.

"Ok…so, does this mean there _is_ another way in here or did _this_ guy," Gwen pointed at the mummy, "just pop in here and sit down and die?"

"We can't be sure of the 'popping' as you so quaintly phrase it, Gwen," Severus joined the group. "But he did sit down and die…after drinking a poisonous potion from that goblet. I found the ingredient bottles and mixing instructions, there." He pointed to a small wooden table on the corner, crammed with bottles and a few pieces of parchment. "As you said, Headmaster, legend has it he was seriously ill, possibly dying, when he disappeared forever."

"Until now," said Remus.

**XoXoXoXoX**

"Do you think Voldemort knows about this chamber, Headmaster?" asked Harry.

"I do not believe so, Harry. He wouldn't be able to resist possessing Salazar Slytherin's wand as his own; as the heir. No, he doesn't know this chamber exists. This is, after all, the Chamber of _Secrets_, but, _this_ room is one secret Tom _didn't_ discover."

"But, technically, _as _the heir, all of _this_," Draco swept his hand to indicate the room, he continued, "belongs to him, doesn't it?"

"_Technically_, I suppose, it does. Although it wasn't, obviously, mentioned in his will or there would have been rumors of this wealth missing and generations of heirs would have been searching for it."

"Ah, well then, finders, keepers." Ron rubbed his hands together, gazing around at the room's contents.

"I think, Mr. Weasley, that with all due respect to the laws of salvage, this chamber should remain untouched, at least for the time being. Don't you agree?"

"_What_?" Ron sputtered. "But…but…"

"It would raise too many questions," Dumbledore explained, patiently. "After Voldemort is dealt with, we'll tackle the legal and moral aspects of this discovery. For now, it will remain as we found it."

"Oh, alright." Ron frowned. "But I'm putting in a claim for at least a finders fee, _right now_!"

"Fair enough, Ron." Remus patted him on the back.

**XOXoXOXOX**

"Well, I think, as we've found no other entrances, we can return to the school." The Headmaster ushered them to the door of the treasure chamber.

"So, you don't think he'll try to use this as a way in, then?" asked Gwen as they all retreated from the secret room to the main chamber.

Harry returned the stone slab to its original position and the wall looked solid once more.

"Oh, there is still _that_ possibility. How far from the castle do you think we are, Miss Granger?"

"We're about 500 feet below the lake level and a good 2,000 yards due north, which, if my calculations are correct, puts us under the hill across the lake from the castle; the one with the stone outcrop, just to the east of the Forbidden Forest."

"That would be a tricky bit of Apparating, if you'd never been here," Remus pointed out.

"Ah, but if Tom Apparated here first, his followers could Apparate to _him_, not the Chamber. It would prove remarkably easy," Dumbledore pointed out.

"I just knew you'd say something like that," groused Ron.

"Perhaps I should try and see if I can pop up to the hilltop." Dumbledore looked up at the ceiling, brow furrowed.

"Headmaster, do you think that prudent, Miss Granger was just estimating the distance and…" Severus began.

"Oh, I think Miss Granger has made a fairly accurate estimation of our location. I can just give it a go and see exactly where we are. I'll go straight up and get my bearings and then return. If all of you concentrate, I'll be able to get back here without any difficulty."

"Are you sure, Albus?" Remus walked up to him.

"I'm sure, Remus. I shall be right back."

With a wink, he was gone; 'pop'. Gwen looked at Remus, wide-eyed.

"That's one bit I always had a hard time with, especially when Anna would, 'pop', be right beside me; used to scare the willies out of me."

'_Pop_' Gwen jumped, with a small squeak, "Eek!"

The Headmaster stood there, holding a rock in his hand.

"Well, Miss Granger, you were almost spot on; we're actually a bit _behind_ the hill and rock outcrop, which means anyone trying to Apparate to this Chamber would not necessarily be seen from the castle."

"Damn," muttered Remus.

"But, we _can_ guard the tunnel and entrance in Myrtle's bathroom." Hermione stated.

"With alarms or sensors, or what ever the magical equivalent is?" added Gwen, looking at Hermione and then the Headmaster.

"Yes, exactly. We can discuss that later. Right now we have a long walk and a flight of stairs ahead of us. So, come along everyone, we'll be back in plenty of time for lunch if we don't dawdle too much."

"Right; well, let's get going, shall we." Remus took Gwen's hand and led the group back along the Chamber's length and then through the door, which Harry closed and locked.

Silence and darkness returned to the Chamber of Secrets…but for how long?

**XoXoXoXoX**

Harry, Remus, Mad-Eye Moody, Severus, Minerva and Professor Dumbledore were gathered in his office later that week discussing the ramifications of the trip to the Chamber.

"He would feel the spells, Albus, even if his flunkies didn't," growled Mad-Eye. "He'd know we were on to his plans."

"Very true, Alastor." Dumbledore nodded.

Remus was sitting with a smirk on his face. Severus glanced over and did a double take.

"What are you thinking, Remus, in that Marauder mind of yours? I've come to recognize that look, and it never bodes well, for _some_ poor soul."

"I was just remembering how Anna booby trapped Briarwood and I wonder if we shouldn't take a hint from her experience and use some unexpected Muggle tricks as warning devices. Couldn't hurt to ask; might be just the ticket."

"Oh, dear," Minerva muttered. "No offense, Severus, but your wife shouldn't be let loose on her own with a project like this. It could get downright dangerous, for us _and _the students."

"I agree, but we can at least ask for her input. Remus is right and she told me they hadn't seen half of what she and Winky had up their sleeves," chuckled Albus.

"That's what _I'm_ afraid of, Headmaster." Severus rolled his eyes. "However, we need all the help and suggestions we can get, so Anna would be the logical person to consult."

Getting up from his chair, he walked over to Christopher's painting and whistled for Beau and Chester.

The dogs came bounding into the frame and sat down, tails wagging, waiting to see why they'd been called.

"Alright you two, go get Christopher for us, would you please; fetch Christopher." Severus pointed to the side of the frame and with a cheery bark the two dogs took off.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Harry had been silent up to this point, but the Headmaster could see he was contemplating something; brows knit and chin in hand.

"Knut for your thoughts, Harry."

"What? Oh, yes, sir. I was just trying to think of anything we may have overlooked, as far as Voldemort gaining entrance to the castle. All of the useable tunnels that are on the Map are narrow and it would take a while for a number of people to emerge from any of them. But they could gather in Myrtle's bathroom and literally explode from there in large groups."

"Very true, Harry, which is why we need to come up with a warning system."

"So you believe that _is_ how he plans on invading the school, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, I do. For several reasons: he is the only one who can open the doors and hidden stairs, besides Harry. He'd be sneaking up behind us, so to speak. 'He will come from within.'

An invasion of the grounds and frontal attack of the building itself would be futile, and even if he thought of Flooing in, his followers would be too scattered, once in the school, to make a co-coordinated attack possible. Plus the fact that the Floo Network is warded here at Hogwarts; it would be almost impossible to pull off with any degree of certainty for success. Failure is not an option with Tom.

So, that leaves the Chamber of Secrets as the most likely portal of entry. And he's counting, no doubt, on the element of surprise."

"As Sherlock Holmes says to Dr. Watson 'When you have eliminated the _impossible_, whatever is left, no matter how _improbable_, must be the answer.' " Harry added.

"Where in the…" Remus looked at Harry.

"Birthday present for Hermione, at bit of 'light' reading," explained Harry, with a wink.

"AH, I see."

"But essentially correct, Harry." Dumbledore nodded his head.

**XoXoXoXoX**

"Evening all," called Christopher cheerily, as he entered his portrait and settled into his favorite chair, the dogs flopping down on the rug at his feet. "What can I do for you?"

"Brainstorming a bit, Christopher and we'd like Anna's input. We're thinking of various alarms we could set up, beside the spells already in place, which would give us a warning that an invasion of the castle is starting. We were thinking of possibly using some of her ideas that worked so well at Briarwood."

"Ah, I see. Yes, I can imagine that would be a bit unexpected here at Hogwarts, first because it's Muggle and second, Anna isn't here, so her ideas wouldn't be thought of having any influence on your defenses. Brilliant! Well, shall I see if she's available?"

"Actually, if she would just mull it over at bit, we're going to have another meeting when the students return and the D.A. members will be attending. So, if she could have some suggestions ready by say, Tuesday next?"

"Alright, that sounds like just the kind of challenge she'd relish."

"A sobering thought," muttered Severus, which made Harry and Remus grin.

"Exactly; if you could pass that along, we'd be grateful, Christopher."

"No problem. Are you going to enlist the help of your house elves, as Anna did with Winky?"

"Yes," answered Harry. "I've been working with them on some ideas Anna and I discussed last summer. She may not like writing letters, but if you _do_ receive one, it worse than Hermione, pages and pages. But, some good ideas."

"Indeed, Harry," agreed Christopher. "So, I'll just pop over to the house and let her know what's going on, then, shall I?"

"Yes, thank you, Christopher." Albus waved as Christopher left his portrait.

**XoXoXoXoX**

"Albus, I'm concerned with part of Sybil's prophesy, the bit about the dead rising. Do you suppose he'd use Inferi, as a diversion to draw our attention away from the entrance to the Chamber?"

"That is a possibility, Alastor, and we can make it a part of our plans; to deal with such a contingency. But our main concern is the alarm system for the invasion; making everyone aware, as quickly as possible and making sure everyone knows where they should go and what to do."

"Agreed," Moody growled. "That's where you and the rest of the D.A. come in, Harry."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied. "And we're ready."

"Good."

"Alright, everyone, if there's nothing else, I think we can call it a night."

**XOXoXoXoX**

"Has everyone been told, Bella. Everything ready for the move?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. I'm sure you will like our new place of residence; it has a beautiful view of the sea and is quite roomy. This house was a bit crowded."

"Yes, Master."

"The quarters are a bit more to my taste, also. It will make a good staging area for the attacks I have planned, and…as I promised you, Bella, one will be of special interest to you."

"Yes, Master, thank you, Master."

"Come here, Bella, and thank me properly."

"Oh…yes, Master."

"Hmmmm, Bella, my pet, you always know the right thing to say…and do."

"As do you, Master, as do you."

"Ah, Bella…ah….ah….Bella…my sweet, sweet….ah…Bella."

**XoXoXoXoX**

The students returned right after the New Year. Neville and Luna were told of Anna, Gwen, Narcissa and Lyn's visit and the surprise births. Dumbledore also lifted the memory charm about the wedding and then swore them to secrecy. They were proud to have been the witnesses at the wedding but were a bit disappointed to have missed seeing the babies.

"Well, actually, that will make it easier for us not to mention the whole event, won't it, as we never saw any of it," reasoned Luna.

Neville had to agree, although he was a little taken aback about Anna and Severus. Still, he'd not worry about it now; there'd be time later to deal with all of that. After all, he'd stood up for 'Uncle' Severus.

"And you all went down to the Chamber of Secrets, I heard." Neville looked at the Headmaster. "Was it as awful as it's been described?"

"Actually, it _was_ rather dusty and messy, the water having receded and/or dried up. However, the actual Chamber itself was impressive. The remains of the basilisk were still lying there, also."

"Yuck!" Luna remarked. "Just as well we missed that, then, huh?"

"Right," replied Neville, nodding. "Even dead, I wouldn't fancy seeing that bloody great snake."

"We did measure the tunnel and Chamber, as Miss Granger is making an addition for _Hogwarts – a History._"

"Now _that_ doesn't surprise me at all, Headmaster," laughed Neville.

"Indeed, Mr. Longbottom, indeed."

**XoXoXoXoX**

"And that's the lot," concluded Christopher, putting down the list of suggestions from Anna that he has just read to the gathered group in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Everyone had been taking notes and were re-reading them and shaking their heads.

"She's either certifiably insane, or bloody brilliant," Ron noted.

"Both, if you ask me," Draco replied as he turned his page back over. "How does she come up with all of these ridiculous ideas? She's bonkers!"

"Movies, TV shows, books; just regulation Muggle inventiveness," said Hermione, with a bit of pride. "Harry and I and any of the other Muggleborn students know exactly what she's talking about and will be able to duplicate what she wants without any trouble."

"Plus," noted Harry, "adding magical elements to reinforce everything will only make it better." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation, a wicked smile on his face. "This is gonna be fun."

"If it wasn't so serious, it could actually be quite amusing," Remus agreed. "Which is something we're going to have to be careful about; we can't stop to see how things go. We just have to take advantage of the extra few seconds these devises and traps will give us; to get into position and or start throwing our own spells, before they can get their bearings."

"Right enough, there Remus," Moody spoke up. "This isn't for our entertainment, it's to save lives and help you get the advantage over the Death Eaters, until the Aurors can arrive to help. That could take several minutes, but they'll be here as quickly as possible, either Portkeying in to a designated location or Flooing into a selected fireplace. But they'll come, don't you worry about that."

"We know they will, Mad-Eye," Harry reassured the old Auror. "We'll be glad to have them with us, too."

"So, are there any questions you would like me to relay to Anna?" Christopher spoke up, looking around the classroom."

"No, Christopher, I believe we have quite enough to be going on with for the present. The D.A. will be discussing and implementing the suggestions they think would be most advantageous. Thank Anna very much for all her hard work and these wonderfully inventive suggestions." Dumbledore replied, smiling.

"Scary how her brain works," Remus whispered to Severus, where they stood at the side of the room.

"Tell me about it," Severus whispered back, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

The two men shared a knowing look, nodding solemnly.

**XoXoXoXoX**

"I'm being summoned," Severus stated, rising from the chair in front of Albus' desk.

It was the end of January and a winter storm was howling outside the leaded windows of the Headmaster's office.

"Not unexpected, Severus. Are you prepared?" Dumbledore gave him a concerned look.

"Yes, I have my spare wand, the Portkey is primed, and I have a dose of 'Felix' potion that Anna insisted I carry."

"Hopefully, you won't need them, but, better prepared than not," the Headmaster pointed out.

"Yes."

Turning, Severus left Dumbledore's office. The old Wizard watched with worried eyes.

"God speed, Severus, my boy."

**XoXoXoXoX**

Severus materialized in a totally unfamiliar place. He'd been wondering when Voldemort would move his headquarters, paranoid as he was about one of his followers betraying his whereabouts. Unscrewing the top of the small plastic bottle, Severus swallowed his dose of "Felix' potion. Tapping the bottle with his wand, it vanished. Wand in hand, he walked down the path to the sprawling house before him.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Laying his wand on the hall table, as all Death Eaters were required to do before coming into the presence of their Master, he heard footsteps. Turning, he saw Bellatrix Lestrange walking toward him.

"Severus."

"Bella."

"You're looking well. Recovered from your appendicitis incident?"

"Fully…months ago, Bella. And how are you and Rodolphus?"

"Eagerly anticipating finding my sister and her daughter. I'm looking forward to seeing the newest member my family."

"But not your sister." It wasn't a question.

"No." Bella watched Severus closely. "The Dark Lord is busy at the moment; why don't you join me on the terrace?"

"Of course."

**XoXoXoXoX**

Bowing her through the adjacent door, they emerged onto a flagstone floored, covered overlook. A low wall ran along three sides, enclosing the area. Walking to the front wall, Severus looked out on an vast expanse of water, the setting wintry sun shining on the tossing waves. Hearing the surf below, he glanced down to see spray arching into the air, as the waves crashed against the base of the high cliff upon which the Dark Lord's hideout was perched.

Bella lit a cigarette. The smoke swirled around her as she slowly exhaled.

"Well, have you found out where my sister is hiding?"

"If I have, my obligation is to report that information to our Master, Bella, not to you."

"TELL ME!"

"No."

"You _bastard_! Our Master promised me…"

"Then _he_ will tell you, _if_ and when _he_ sees fit. You'll have your chance to exact your revenge and vent your anger and frustrations eventually, Bella. Be patient," replied Severus in a calm, smooth voice.

"Patience! _Patience_! I've waited and _waited_! I WANT WHAT WAS PROMISED TO ME!"

Severus stood, regarding her with raised eyebrow.

"Temper, temper, Bella," Severus smirked.

"I…want…my…daughter!"

Severus froze and then he tilted his head.

"Ah, I see. Narcissa meets with a tragic end and you, being the dutiful, doting aunt, take the poor tyke as your own; what selflessness. What a loving, devoted, maternal instinct you have, Bella; I would never have imagined."

"Shut up!"

"But, Bella, how _will_ you ever explain to the little darling that you killed her mother, which, _I assume_, is your plan?"

"That's _my_ business, Severus."

Bella turned away from him, taking another drag on her cigarette, tapping her foot angrily.

"I don't think you'll succeed with your plans, Bella."

"What?" She spun around. "And why wouldn't our Master's plan work? You _doubt_ the Dark Lord?"

"Never. It would be your _execution_ of his orders that I'm questioning. You're too brash, too reckless. And there's one thing you, in you eagerness to possess the child, have _not_ taken into consideration."

"Really? And that would be…?"

"Narcissa."

"HA!"

"If you insist on proceeding under the illusion that you can just walk in and take the child, then you truly don't understand motherhood. Narcissa won't willingly hand that baby to you and you're beyond foolish if you think she won't put up a fight."

"To the death, I assume," Bella replied in a calm, cold voice. "Oh, I'm not only aware of that, but am looking forward to punishing my dear Sister for her actions, _before_ I kill her. And I _will_ kill her, Severus. Have _no_ doubt, _what-so-ever_!"

**XoXoXoXoX**

Just then, Rodolphus Lestrange opened the door and walked out onto the terrace.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"Just a discussion, about your wife's impending motherhood. I suppose I should congratulate you, also, Rodolphus, on becoming a father in the near future." He extended and shook hands with the tall Wizard. "I understand from Draco that his sister is quite a little bundle of joy."

"Yes, we are looking forward to the responsibilities of bringing our daughter up as a faithful Pure Blood."

Bella was seething, but said nothing. Severus turned and made a sweeping gesture with his hand.

"An impressive view, isn't it?"

"Indeed. It's quite a romantic place for watching the moon rise, isn't that right, Bella, darling?"

Rodolphus had walked over to his wife to put a possessive arm around her, but when he felt how tense she was, he looked at her, questioningly.

"Yes, quite romantic, dearest," she answered, through clenched teeth, giving him a weak smile.

Just then Wormtail stuck his head out of the door.

"Bella, the Dark Lord would speak with you, _now_." He disappeared back into the hallway.

"I'll return as soon as I can, Rodolphus; you two talk. Severus."

"Bella."

Rodolphus held the door for her and then turned to face Severus.

"What did you say to upset her?"

"Only a cautionary phrase or two about Narcissa. She won't relinquish the child willingly or without a fight."

"That much we assumed."

"Than I won't mention it again." Severus bowed slightly.

"Perhaps that would be best." Rodolphus shivered, not having a cloak.

"Let's go in, it's getting raw out here," suggested Severus.

"Yes, I fancy a drink of fire whiskey. Could I persuade you to join me, Severus?"

"Certainly."

After the two wizards returned to the warmth of the hallway, the sound of the crashing waves could be heard, pounding against the sharp rocks below.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Voldemort glanced at Bella as she entered the room and knelt before him. He could clearly see she was agitated.

"Something vexes thee?"

"No…yes, Master."

"Ah…and...that would be…?"

"Severus. He thinks I'll not be able to best Narcissa and claim my daughter!"

"_Really_? He was _defending_ Narcissa?"

"Yes. He said I wasn't _prepared_ for or _capable_ of doing the job of killing my own sister properly. I was _underestimating_ her '_maternal instinct_'. Bah!"

Voldemort studied Bella for a few moments.

"Severus always was _close_ to Narcissa. Perhaps his _personal_ feelings are clouding his perspective. After all, who was the _first _to reach her side when poor Lucius was murdered?"

"Severus."

Voldemort paced the room.

"It's curious: Lucius reportedly questioned Narcissa's fidelity when he was told of her pregnancy. He wanted her to dispense of the fetus…he didn't seem to think it was his…I wonder…"

Bella looked up, astonished.

"Master, are you saying…?"

Voldemort shrugged.

"Lucius was in Azkaban for a _very_ long time, perhaps Narcissa was…_lonely_. Severus doesn't spend _all _of his time at Hogwarts."

"Severus…the _father_!"

Voldemort waved his hand dismissively.

"That _could_ explain his defense of Narcissa, his _concern_ for a child he's never even seen. Oh _has_ he? Did he say if he knows the location of her hiding place?"

"He refused to tell me, Master."

"Really? My, my…isn't he protective."

Voldemort could see that Bella was getting more and more incensed. He inwardly smiled.

'_Perhaps it would be best to unleash her on Severus. A warm up for the coming retributions_.' He thought, relishing the idea of Bella venting her anger and ridding him of his traitorous Potion Master.

"Well, I'll have the answer for you momentarily, Bella, my sweet. He _will_ tell me _all_ he knows."

"Yes, Master."

"If not, perhaps _you _can persuade him…have a private chat…on the _terrace_."

"Yes, Master."

"Be careful, though, my pet, it will be dark soon. We wouldn't want anyone to have an _accident_, now would we?"

"Oh…_no_ Master."

Voldemort motioned her to her feet, and then pulled her close to his side. Whispering in her ear, he sealed Severus' fate.

"It's a long drop, Bella."

"Yes, Master."

"He should have a few seconds to regret his betrayal, don't you agree?"

"Yes, Master."

Voldemort looked deep into Bella's eyes.

"My sweet Bella, my pet."


	23. Chapter 22: 'with a little bit of luck'

Chapter 22

With a little bit of blooming luck…

Things happen fast and furiously; timing is everything. It's not the drop…it's the sudden stop. An unexpected and unconscious houseguest. Wormtail waits and watches, and wishes the worst.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Chapter 22**

'With a little bit of blooming luck…'

"Severus, come in, come, in."

Severus was instantly on his guard; not trusting Voldemort's 'jovial' mood.

"Master." He knelt, head bowed.

"Up, get up!"

Severus rose, but kept his head down. Voldemort sat in his chair, regarding his Potions Master.

"I don't know what you said to Bella, _exactly_, but I'm pleased you reminded her that becoming a mother isn't as easy as she has been assuming it will be. None of the Black women are to be taken lightly when it comes to defending their own. Even that blood traitor Andromeda would die for her Mudblood mate. I expect no less from Narcissa, although Bella _will_ have her heart's desire in the end. It should be _quite_ the battle."

"I'm not _doubting_ the outcome of that meeting, Master, just giving a word of _caution_. Bella was always a little…_volatile_…in her temperament."

"Indeed…_fiery_. Well, what news do you have for me, Severus?"

"I know the identity of Narcissa's Secret Keeper."

"Excellent!"

"…but it will be of no use to Bella or yourself, Master."

"What? Why not?" Voldemort's mood changed instantly as he glowered at Severus.

"Simply because of the fact that her Secret Keeper is Anastasia Twigg-Jones."

"_WHAT_!"

The Dark Lord stared for a moment and then threw back his head and laughed; a dry mirthless cackle.

"And I know _precisely_ who suggested her, too…Albus Dumbledore. I will be _SO_ pleased when I put an end to his meddling, smug, 'thorn-in-my-side' existence!"

"Indeed, Master; a great day for all."

"I suppose it would be too much to hope that _someone_ at Hogwarts knows that bitch Twigg-Jones' Secret Keeper?"

"No, Master. Not that I've been able to ascertain. However, there is always the possibility of Draco letting something slip, in conversation. He has relaxed a bit toward me and talks about the contents of the letters he receives from his mother …not frequently, but there _is_ communication between them and I'm always listening for the slightest clue as to her whereabouts."

"Very good, Severus. That, at least, should mollify Bella."

'_Something isn't right_,' thought Severus. '_I should be writhing on the floor by now for failing to bring more information._'

"Perhaps I should tell her what I've told you, Master; to improve her temper."

"Yes. Give her that bit of information and reassure her that you _are_ looking out for _her_ interests."

"Yes, Master."

**XoXoXoXoX**

As Severus left the room, he saw Bella standing near the door to the terrace, with a grim smile on her face.

"Ah, Bella; just the person I was looking for. I have some news to share with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I…" Severus looked down at the table where he had left his wand. It was gone and he had a pretty good idea who had taken it. "…would call it good news and bad news," he continued, missing just a beat.

He turned to walk toward Bella, who lifted her hand and waggled Severus' wand, teasing him. He held out his hand.

"Why, thank you, Bella. How kind of you to keep my wand safe."

"You tell me what I want to know, Severus and you can have it back."

"Don't be a brat, Bella; it's unbecoming."

"Where is she?"

"Ask her Secret Keeper."

"Who is?"

"Anastasia Twigg-Jones."

"LIAR!"

"Who else could she use? You? Me? Wormtail? Of course, it wasn't _her_ idea; my esteemed Headmaster suggested her to Narcissa."

"That BITCH!"

"Anastasia or Narcissa?" Severus sounded mildly amused.

"Both!"

"Ah, well, I agree. Now, give me my wand, please."

"NO!"

"No? Surely you jest?"

"Never. I want to know where she is! NOW!"

"I don't know and I have been unable to discover the name of Professor Twigg-Jones' Secret Keeper. Even Dumbledore hasn't any idea who it might be."

"He wouldn't tell you, you fool!"

Severus sighed and continued, in a voice he would use to explain to a small child.

"Bella, I have spent the last eight months getting _this_ information. Dumbledore had a _Memory Charm_ performed, so he truly does not know the identity of the Secret Keeper. I've used _Legilimens_ on Draco; he hasn't a clue as to his mother's whereabouts. Anastasia and Narcissa have both covered their trails, _completely_. I'm still trying to get information, though; you just have to…be patient."

**XoXoXoXoX**

Bella was seething with rage. She yanked open the door to the terrace and stalked out, Severus following leisurely behind her. She paced back and forth, Severus watching silently, until she stopped at the center of the wall overlooking the sea far below. Her shoulders were heaving, fists clenched and then she threw back her head and screamed her frustrations to the night sky. Severus stood, waiting to see what Bella would do next.

"I find it hard to believe my dear sister wouldn't tell you her whereabouts or at least contact you, Severus," she said in a low, growling voice.

"_Why _would she contact _me_? She trusts no-one that had any possible connection to the Dark Lord."

"Not even the father of her child?"

"Lucius? ...What? That makes no sense."

"Lucius? HA! I mean YOU, Severus." She spun around. "You surely should know where your _lover_ is hiding."

"My…don't be absurd, Bella."

"Absurd, am I? We'll see who's absurd!"

She turned and hurled Severus' wand with all her might and then screamed, "**_Bombarda_**!" The tumbling wand exploded in a ball of fire and sparks. She spun to face Severus, her own wand pointed at him.

"Now who's absurd…me or you, Severus; a wizard without his wand?"

Severus hadn't moved, made a sound or shown any emotion over Bella's little display. He walked to the wall and watched the last sparks falling, sputtering feebly and finally fading. Bella had sidestepped and come around behind him, to stand beside the door with her back against the building.

With his hands in front of him, Severus turned his signet ring so the stone faced inward and pulled his own wand down from inside his sleeve so the tip was in his palm. He turned to face Bella. The moon had risen and he was silhouetted in its pale light.

"You are past absurd, Bella; you are certifiably insane. And gullible beyond belief, to believe that Narcissa is my lover and her child is mine. But there is no reasoning with you. This conversation is over."

He started for the door, but Bella stepped into his path, wand pointed at his heart.

"I _will_ have my daughter."

"Over _my_ dead body."

"As you wish, Severus."

**XoXoXoXoX**

"_Bella_!" Rodolphus burst onto the terrace and grabbed her arm.

"**_Let go of me_**!" she screamed, wrenching her arm free, not taking her eyes off of Severus, who took a few steps backward.

"What are you _doing_?" demanded Rodolphus, grabbing her arm again and spinning her around to face him.

"I'm going to kill him! He's a traitor! He's the father, not Lucius! He's been lying to all of us!"

Rodolphus looked at Severus in surprise. "Is this true?"

"No."

"**_LIAR_**!" Bella screeched, as she spun, shooting a spell at Severus, who easily ducked.

"Have you _no_ control over your mate?" Severus lifted an eyebrow.

Rodolphus glared at Severus but then turned to Bella.

"Our Master won't appreciate…."

"The Dark Lord _told_ me, _himself_…He told me _everything_!" Bella was watching Severus with pure hatred in her eyes, but he appeared calm and unaffected by her emotional outbursts.

Rodolphus shook his head. "That's not possible; Severus would never…"

"You would believe _him_ over the word of our _Master_?"

"No! Never, but…"

"But, _what_?" Bella turned on her husband, eyes flashing. "If you haven't the stomach for this, _my dear_, perhaps you should leave."

"Bella…"

"Perhaps you _should _leave her to it, Rodolphus; she seems determined to do me a mischief," sneered Severus.

"Mischief? HA! **_Bombarda_**!" Bella unleashed a spell at the wall next to Severus, blasting a good portion of the stone and mortar into the abyss beyond. Severus didn't even flinch. "**_Bombarda_**!" Part of the wall on the other side of Severus crumbled and fell away into the darkness.

"Aren't you even going to defend yourself, Severus?" Rodolphus asked, astonished at Severus' calm demeanor.

"Bella saw fit to destroy my wand; there is little I can do without it. However, might I suggest you step back a bit; can't have you tumbling over the edge by accident, now, can we? You'd miss him terribly, wouldn't you Bella?"

"_Shut up_!" Bella hissed, wand now aimed, once again, at Severus' heart.

"I imagine our Master would comfort you, though. You _are_, as you see fit to inform us at _every_ opportunity, his _favorite_, are you not?"

Now it was Rodolphus who glared at Severus.

"What are you insinuating, Snape?"

Severus shrugged. "One hears rumors…"

"You _BASTARD_!"

Bella unleashed another spell, but Severus easily stepped out of the way, the resulting explosion taking yet another section of the restraining wall over the edge and sending cracks zigzagging across the flagstone floor.

"Bella, get back!"

Rodolphus was suddenly alarmed at the situation and he dragged Bella toward the door. Severus remained still, watching them struggle. Bella started to protest but Rodolphus spoke first.

"_Enough_! We can discuss this inside, Bella! We'll ask the Dark Lord's advice."

"_He told me to kill him_!" Bella was still trying to get free. "_He wants Severus dead_!"

"What?" Rodolphus turned to regard Snape, with a questioning look on his face.

"It would seem my services as potion maker and spy are no longer needed," intoned Severus calmly, as he watched the crack in the stone floor widening. He felt the stones under his feet start to shift. Bella wrenched herself free from her husband's grasp and took a step toward Severus. "I wouldn't, if I were you, Bella."

"Really?" she hissed and smiling grimly, Bella took another step.

CRACK! Crack, crack, pop! Crack, crack CRACK!

The section of the terrace that Severus was standing on tilted alarmingly and hung, suspended for a split second, before breaking off totally. Bella screamed as she slipped off the edge into the gapping fissure.

"**BELLA**! **_ACCIO_**!" Rodolphus yelled, pointing his wand where she had fallen.

Bella flew upward out of the yawning crack and into her husband's arms, throwing them both back against the building, momentarily stunning them.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Severus had given the Lestranges a cursory glance as he disappeared from view and realizing that they couldn't see what happened to him, pushed off from the tilting floor, propelling himself outward, away from the cliff face. He was falling, slowly cartwheeling, but not so fast as to totally disorient him. He could still estimate how far above the rocks he was.

Reaching down, he quickly pulled his wand tip down to touch his signet ring. Severus felt, rather than saw, chunks of rock and mortar flying past him, but he was concentrating too much on the water and rocks below to give it much thought. He reached into his pocket and threw the handful of 'blood' squibs into the air.

'Just another second,' he said to himself.

A piece of rock, tumbling near him, ricocheted off the cliff face, hitting him on the temple, just as he opened his mouth to say the charm to activate the Portkey. Simultaneously, a giant plume of seawater shot skyward from the crashing waves below, engulfing and choking him.

He was losing consciousness quickly, but coughed and gasped, "Portus!", as another billowing explosion of water on rock enveloped him. 'Anna' was his last thought as he blacked out.

There was a faint bluish light from within the sea foam and flying spray as it fell back onto the rocks ….or was it just the moonlight reflecting off the water droplets as they cascading down the sharp edges of granite. An instant later, the remains of the terrace met the jagged outcrops with a tremendous rumbling crash that brought Bella and Rodolphus to their feet.

**XoXoXoXoX**

"Bella, _no_! Stay back!"

"Where _is_ he? _I have to see_!"

She strained against her husband's arms, trying to look over the ragged edge of what was left of the terrace.

"You _can't_ see; it's too dark and he's dead. No one could survive that fall without their wand and with all of that stone raining down on them and the sea pounding on those rocks. He's gone, Bella…he's dead and gone."

**XoXoXoXoX**

"I am _more_ than concerned, this time, Alastor; I fear for his very life!"

Dumbledore sat at his desk, facing Mad-eye Moody and Remus Lupin. Remus ran his fingers thru his hair as Mad-eye shook his head. Christopher was also sitting in on this meeting; elbows on knees, hands clenched, a frown on his face.

"But he _did_ go prepared, didn't he, Albus?" Christopher asked. "Anna was _adamant_ that he take precautions."

"Yes; for once he heeded our warnings. I just hope he won't need…"

_**KAFUMP!**_

Severus appeared on the hearth rug in a flash of blue light. He was soaking wet and there was an ugly, bleeding gash on his temple.

"_Severus_!" Remus leapt up and ran to kneel next to him. "Severus, can you hear me?"

Dumbledore came swiftly from behind his desk to kneel next to Remus. Mad-eye stumped around to the other side and bent over. Christopher jumped up to get a better look.

"That's a nasty crack to the head, that."

"Remus! Take your handkerchief and press it to that wound to stop the bleeding," shouted Christopher. "Albus, should I get Poppy?"

"Wait, Christopher!" Albus held up his hand; Severus had moaned.

His eyes flickered and he turned his head slightly trying to speak. Remus leaned close and listened intently, nodding.

"I understand, Severus. You're safe. We'll take care of everything."

Severus' eyes closed as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

"What did he say, Remus?" Mad-eye's magical blue eye was flicking between Lupin and Snape.

Looking up at the old Auror, Remus gave a small smile and replied, "He said, 'They think I'm dead, hide me'." Turning to the Headmaster, Remus added, "It's family re-union time, don't you think, Albus?"

"Indeed. Christopher, please fetch Anna and Gwen, and _hurry_, time is of the essence."

"I'm gone." Christopher left his frame.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Rabastan Lestrange burst onto the terrace and skidded to a stop.

"_Bloody_ hell!" He turned as he became aware of Bella and Rodolphus standing to the side. "_What happened_?"

"There was an accident, the terrace broke away and Snape fell…to his death." Rodolphus looked hard at his brother, eyebrow arching.

Rabastan's eyes widened and then he nodded. "Let's get inside before anymore breaks off," he urged, opening the door wide and ushering the couple back into the hallway.

**XoXoXoXoX**

"What's going on?" Wormtail came skittering up, trying to see out the door.

"I am interested in knowing, also," Voldemort agreed, as he emerged from his room, his followers falling to their knees. "Are you injured Bella…Rodolphus?"

"No, Master."

"I was able to pull Bella back to safety, my Lord."

"Was _anyone_ injured?"

"Yes, my Lord, Severus Snape fell to his death."

Wormtail gasped and risked at glance at Bella, her down turned face wearing a smirk of triumph.

"Really? Are you certain?"

"His wand was lost over the edge; he was powerless to save himself," Rodolphus explained. "I was nearer to Bella and by the time I had her safe, back on the flagstones, he was gone. There was nothing we could do, Master."

"I see….pity." He walked to the still open door and lazily waved his wand. "_Reparo_."

There was a faint rumbling as the sea and cliff face gave up the scattered pieces of the terrace, which flew skyward and reassembled themselves. On several stones gleamed small patches of red, which the Dark Lord saw glistening in the light from the hall and walked forward to inspect them. It was blood, Severus' blood.

"Scourgify."

With that, the terrace was perfect, as if nothing untoward had ever happened there. A smile flickered across Voldemort's face as he gazed down at the pounding waves and rocks below, bathed in the moonlight.

"Pity."

With a swirl of robes, he re-entered the hallway and the door slammed shut behind him.

**XoXoXoXoX**

"**_ANNA! GWEN! COME QUICKLY!_**" Christopher bellowed with all his might, the dogs barking excitedly.

Anna came running down the stairs with Narcissa right behind her. Gwen literally shot out of the front parlor, skidding to a halt by the table, even as Eileen glided swiftly into the hall from the kitchen.

"Gwen, get your bag! NOW!"

"Right!" She sprinted back into the parlor.

"_Christopher_? What's wrong?" Anna had reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to face the portrait.

"Anna, it's Severus; he's hurt; come through quickly."

Anna knocked on the _Passage Door_ and Cyrus' peep hole popped open. "I heard, dear lady."

"Nephilim."

"God speed."

The door latch clicked, Anna grabbed it and pushed, just as Gwen reappeared from the parlor with her medical bag in hand.

"I'll watch the children," Narcissa assured Anna.

Anna looked back and nodded; her anxiety evident in her eyes and silence. She stepped through, followed by Gwen and the door swung shut.

"Christopher…is Severus…" Eileen was looking paler than usual, if that was possible.

"Appears to be a head wound; something clunked him pretty hard. I'll just go see what's happening and be right back."

"Thank you, Christopher," Narcissa said, and then she sat on the bench and patted the spot next to her. "Come, sit, Eileen, we'll wait together."

"Oh, Cissa, I'm so frightened."

"He'll be fine," Cissa reassured the ghost. "And Christopher _will_ be back; he's a Muggle of his word."

**XoXoXoXoX**

The column next to Fawkes' perch opened and Anna and Gwen stepped through and moved quickly to where they saw Remus bending over Severus. Mad-eye and Albus were standing next to them, watching. As they joined him, Remus looked up, surprised.

"Gwen! Anna! How…oh, never mind. He's been hit on the head, rather badly, there's a lot of blood."

Gwen gently lifted and removed Remus' handkerchief and then replaced it with a gauze bandage.

"That's going to require a few stitches, but head wounds always bleed a lot, Remus, don't worry about that. It's what might have happened _inside_ his thick skull that we're concerned with."

Anna had been running a diagnostic with her wand around Severus' head and neck, then a swift one down his body and back.

"A rather _severe_ concussion, but, no other injuries, that I can find. Good bit of blood loss, but not critical. Bed rest, peace and quiet should put him right." She sat back with a sigh and then put her hand to her mouth to stifle a sob. Tears glistened in her eyes. "What happened?" Anna managed to gasp, as she looked up at Albus.

"We're not certain, Anna, dear, he just landed here on the rug, but he did manage to whisper to Remus before he passed out."

Anna and Gwen swung their attention to Remus.

"He said, and I quote 'They think I'm dead, hide me.' Are you up for a little company?" Remus gave Anna a wry smile.

Gwen looked at Anna, her eyes twinkling. "Does he snore?"

"Yes, but I'll put a silencing charm on our room."

"Oh…alright, then, he can come home with us…I suppose." She heaved a big sigh and then collapsed into Remus arms, giggling.

"_Brat_!" Anna and Albus said at the same time, and then they looked at each other and smiled. Anna looked down at Severus and brushed his wet hair out of his eyes. "Lord, where _was_ he? He smells like the Thames at low tide." She picked a big piece of seaweed off of his robes. "We'd better get him home and changed out of these wet clothes."

**XoXoXoXoX**

"I'll tell Cissa you're on the way." Christopher called.

"Cissa?" Mad-eye Moody looked up, surprised. "Narcissa Malfoy? With you two?"

"Who better to hide with, then one's _Secret Keeper_; she didn't trust anyone else, Mad-eye." Anna stood and hugged her old friend.

"That's damn smart thinking." He put back his head and laughed.

**XoXoXoXoX**

"Cissa, they'll be coming in a minute," Christopher informed her, sticking his head into the frame.

"Is he badly hurt?" Eileen inquired.

"Just the bump on the old noggin', Eileen. Nothing else, honestly; he was damn lucky." Christopher assured them, as Cissa and Eileen looked at each other. "Oh, right; I guess we could call this a successful test of your Potion, don't you think, Cissa?"

"Indeed. I'm just sorry Severus was the guinea pig."

"So am I, dear, so am I," agreed Eileen, with a shake of her head.

"Perhaps you better stand back a bit, so nobody sees you, Eileen; just in case. We can't take a chance that someone would put two and two together, if they spotted you," Cissa suggested.

"Good thinking, and very sneaky, too. Is it the Slytherin in you or is Anna contagious?"

"I think a little of both, actually." Cissa rose and moved to stand next to the door, in case she was needed. Eileen drifted into the door to the parlor, where she could observe, but not be seen.

**XoXoXoXoX**

"Wormtail."

"Yes, Master?"

"You will go and watch at the gates. Report ANY activity to me, no matter how trivial _you_ may deem it; understood?"

"Yes, Master. I'll leave immediately."

**XoXoXoXoX**

"Anna, Gwen, I think it's time Mad-eye and Remus learn your little secret, don't you?"

"They'll _have_ to know, unless you toss them out of your office, and I don't see _that_ happening." Anna stood and conjured Severus onto a stretcher.

Gwen closed her bag and walked around the other side of the Headmaster's desk, while Anna maneuvered the stretcher toward Fawkes perch. Turning, she regarded the two Wizards and then smiled.

"Ok, you two, here we go." She went up to the column of stone and whispered; there was a click and the _Passage Door_ swung open.

"Blimey!" "What in the…."

Albus was watching with an amused look as Mad-eye turned toward him, a scowl on his face.

"Why wasn't the _Auror Office_ told of this, Albus?"

"I just found out about it myself, Alastor, at Christmas; never had a clue it even existed. And, truthfully, the _fewer_ people who know about this, the safer we'll _all_ be. Agreed?" He looked over his half-moon glasses at his old friend.

Moody took a deep breath, then seemed to consider it for a moment and exhaled in one swift, "Hummph!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Dumbledore chuckled.

Gwen was standing by Fawkes' perch, holding the door wide, as Anna walked the unconscious form of her husband through.

"Hello, Fawkes. Lot's of coming and going, eh?" She reached out and petted the scarlet bird, which fluffed his feathers, blinked at her and nodded.

Remus was craning his neck to see through the door, natural curiosity getting the better of him. Narcissa was standing on the other side, in the hallway and waved at him.

"Hello, Remus."

"Narcissa! Hello. How's Lyn?"

"Cute as a button and growing like a weed. We'd invite you to tea, but it looks as if we have a more pressing problem right, now." She glanced down at Severus as he was floated by.

"Indeed," replied Remus. "I'll keep a rain check on that tea. Take care."

Gwen gave him a quick kiss and followed Anna through the door. "See you soon, I hope, love."

"Goodbye for now, darling. I love you." Gwen smiled and waved as the door closed.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Wormtail crouched under a pile of leaves he had fashioned into a kind of shelter outside of the gates of Hogwarts. He was close enough to watch without worrying about being discovered. It was dark and he hadn't seen or heard anything unusual…so far. He'd stay and watch until someone came for him. He hoped he'd have something important to report to the Dark Lord.

'_**Damn** that Bella_,' he thought. '_It would be **her** that got to kill Snape, the traitor. Well, one less Death Eater means one less competitor for the Dark Lord's attention. Now, how can I get the Lestranges out of the picture and become indispensable to my Master?_'

He snuggled down in his nest, thoughts of possible scenarios for their demise swimming though his brain.

**XoXoXoXoX**

"Master bedroom?"

"No, the small one at the end of the hall, I think, for now. It's quieter and he'll need his rest."

"He's got one nasty concussion, Cissa," Gwen informed her.

"Plus a tiny bit of inner-cranial bleeding, which has stopped, thankfully. He's lucky it wasn't worse."

"What happened?"

"Don't know, but he's wet through, with sea water, by the aroma. We'll just have to wait for the details, when he's conscious again."

**XoXoXoXoX**

Eileen floated over, and looked down at her son for the first time in twenty years.

"Is he going to be alright?" she whispered, her concern etched on her pale face, a silvery tear running down her cheek.

"He'll be fine, Eileen. He'll have a _bad_ headache and a scar on his temple as a reminder, but otherwise, no broken bones or internal injuries."

"Truthfully, I'm more concerned about his reaction to waking up _here_. What if he _hates_ it, what if he won't stay?" More tears coursed down her cheeks. "What if he won't speak to me?" she added in a small voice.

Anna put her arm around her Mother-in-law, as best she could, and tried to comfort her. "I think he'll be just fine with the house and with being able to see and talk with you." Turning to look her in the eye, she continued, "Eileen, Severus had changed, for the better, you'll see."

**XoXoXoXoX**

"So, Voldemort thinks he's dead." Mad-eye stumped over and sat down in his chair.

"Apparently; a distinct advantage to us," replied Dumbledore, as he settled back behind his desk

"Why so, Albus, if he's in hiding?" Remus, too, regained his seat.

"He'll think it's a blow to our plans; no Potions Master, no spy, one less adult defender at Hogwarts, and psychologically demoralizing to the Order and the D.A. Also, rumors of Severus' death will be circulated through the Wizarding community in general, which would cause grave concern with most, if not all. The Ministry will not be pleased and I'm actually looking forward to how the _Daily Prophet_ handles this."

Dumbledore seemed to be gleefully anticipating the coming weeks.

"Which begs the question – who _should_ know the truth?" Remus leaned forward, brow knit in thought.

"For the moment…just us three; we'll act as if we have no idea where Severus has gone."

"Which _is_ the truth," Remus pointed out. "We know he's _alive_, but _not_ where he is."

"Precisely. When it becomes a public concern about his continued absence, we'll discreetly inform, on a _need to know_ basis, those who it will affect most. _No one_ at the Ministry will be told the truth, as I'm sure word would be passed to Tom. It will remain more of an 'in house' secret, if you will." Dumbledore leaned back, removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I was thinking of the Order and the D.A. only."

**XoXoXoXoX**

"Speaking of _house_, who do we get to teach Potions and oversee Slytherin House?" asked Remus.

"I have someone in mind, whose family had several members in Slytherin House. I must make some discreet inquiries as to her availability."

"Her?" Mad-eye sat up, his interest aroused.

"Augusta Longbottom; excellent in Potions in her days here. This is why she despaired of Neville's frequent failures in Severus' classes. I believe she would enjoy a bit of a change and a challenge during the remaining winter months. I'll send her an owl this evening."

"Ha!" Remus barked out a laugh. "Neville will be thanking his lucky stars he's not taking Potions this year."

"Indeed." Dumbledore chuckled.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Severus turned his head as he started to awake and regretted it immediately. His temple was throbbing, which seemed odd, until his mind sorted out what had happened. He lifted his hand and felt a bandage.

'Oh, right; bloody boulder,' he thought. 'Was Lupin there? It sounded like him. I seem to remember whispering something.' He furrowed his brow, trying to think. 'Ow!' Even that small movement brought another shot of pain.

He slowly opened his eyelids, but didn't turn his head, just flicked his eyes left and then right, to survey the dimly lit room.

'This isn't my chambers.'

Another quick look.

'Not St. Mungo's.'

He closed his eyes.

'Where in the bloody hell _am_ I?'

He sighed.

'Obviously someplace safe,' he thought, as he drifted off to sleep, secure in the fact he must be in good hands…he'd sort it out later.

**XoXoXoXoX**

At breakfast next morning, the students were talking about going to Hogsmeade and an upcoming Quidditch match.

Draco glanced at Snape's empty chair and then turned his gaze to Harry, who raised an eyebrow. Draco shrugged.

**XoXoXoXoX**

As they were leaving the Great Hall, Harry approached the Headmaster.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore, have you seen Professor Snape?"

"Not this morning, Mr. Potter. I believe he left the school grounds on an errand last night after dinner."

Peering over his glasses at Harry, he raised his eyebrow. Harry nodded. Draco had arrived just in time to hear Albus' answer. The Headmaster swept away and Harry and Draco exchanged looks. They knew exactly what 'an errand' meant.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Harry muttered.

"Yeah." Draco frowned.

**XoXoXoXoX**


	24. Chapter 23: What's the good word

**Chapter 23**

**What's the good word…or bad?**

Round and round and round we go, and where Severus is….nobody knows….or do they? Wormtail keeps an eye on things and Gran arrives at Hogwarts.

**What's the good word…or bad?**

Severus awoke to weak winter sunshine filtering through sheer curtains. He could see bare branches swaying in the wind as puffy white clouds skittered across the bright blue sky.

He carefully, slowly, turned his head to take a good look at his surroundings. The furniture was well proportioned to fit the room and the walls were painted the palest grey. He couldn't shake the feeling he should know this room but maybe it was just his imagination; after all, he _had_ sustained a fairly severe blow to the skull.

Turning his head to look at the other side of the room, his eyes widened. There, sitting on a chair watching him, was a ghost. But…it couldn't be….

"Ma-ma?" he whispered.

"Hello, my darling boy."

"Am I dead?"

"Good heavens, no."

"Am I dreaming?"

"Ah…no, dearest."

"But…" Suddenly his eyes darted around the room. 'My God,' he thought. 'It can't be…'

"Welcome home, Severus," Eileen said softly.

He looked again at this Mother's ghost and noticed that she looked apprehensive; as she used to when his Father was working himself up to one of his rages. Was she frightened…of him? _NO_…of his _reaction_!

"Devious, conniving, sneaky, bloody brilliant wench!" he sputtered, the corners of his mouth twitching with a barely suppressed smile. "Where _is_ my wife, by the way?"

"You're not mad? That you're here? That Anna is using this house as her hiding place?"

Severus thought for a moment, and then carefully and slowly shook his head.

"No. There's not a better or safer place on earth."

"Oh, thank goodness! I was _so_ worried you'd be furious." Eileen leaned back, visibly relieved.

"Ma-ma, there are more important things to worry about than my opinion of Anna's choice for her hiding place. If _I_ didn't think of it, no one else has either. As I said, it's bloody brilliant."

"She thought she might have to hex you into coming here and then tie you up until you agreed to stay."

"She wouldn't dare!"

One cocked eyebrow from his Mother and Severus smiled.

"You're right, she could and would!"

"It's good to see you smile, dearest."

"It's good to see you, period, Ma-ma. I did miss you, terribly."

"As I missed you."

"I sprinkled your ashes at Hogwarts, on the gardens and greenhouses. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, splendid! What a wonderful, thoughtful gesture. Thank you."

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

An awkward silence fell over the room. Severus was convinced he was NOT dreaming, but he was at a bit of a loss for words. He opened his mouth, then closed it and frowned. Eileen looked similarly perplexed. Then she smiled.

"Thank you for making me a granny. I never expected that."

Severus fought to keep from chuckling, not wanting to startle his Mother.

"It was my pleasure, Ma-ma," he replied, straight faced.

"They're just as cute as can be. I'm sorry I can't hold them on my knee like a proper granny, but they seem to enjoy watching me float around the room above their cribs."

"Do _not_ spoil them, Ma-ma; I won't allow it."

"Oh, _pooh_! That's my job. I'm their only grandparent and I intend to do my duty; 'Spoil them rotten and send them home'."

"But we're living here, are we not? This _is_ home."

"I'm glad to hear you admit that, dearest."

Severus laid there, mouth agape, realizing what he'd just said. He decided on a different tack.

**XoXoXoXoX**

"What, exactly, _has_ Anna done to the house?"

"You'll hardly recognize it, Severus, dear; lots of paint and polish, rearranged the furniture she deemed usable, replaced what wasn't. Brought some from various places, just in case, also curtains, slip covers, dishes, paintings, various things and then Gwen picked up anything else that we needed."

"Gwen's gone out, _alone_?"

"Yes. In disguise, of course; to do some shopping and get supplies."

"What if she'd been seen?"

"She was."

"_What_?"

"Oh, it was _so_ amusing!" Eileen laughed. "She was in York, crossing the street, when Tut…you _do_ know who Tut is, don't you, dear?"

"Yes, I do."

"Oh, good. Anyway, Tut honked at her and it seems three of the boys from Hogwarts were riding him back to school. They wouldn't have recognized Gwen if she hadn't stopped when she realized it was Tut's horn tooting. It was…let's see, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan and, oh dear, who was the third boy?"

"Dean Thomas."

"That's right! How did you know?"

"The 'Three Musketeers' returned to school in triumph on Tut; it was a sight to behold."

"I can just imagine. They swore, however, not to tell that they'd seen Gwen."

"They have kept their promise, rest assured. No one has any idea where Anna, Gwen and Cissa are hiding. Or that Gwen was spotted."

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

Silence descended again, for a few moments.

"I like Anna, Severus. She's a very special witch."

"I count my blessings every day that I was granted a second chance with her, Ma-ma."

"The first night, when we met in the garden, I saw she was wearing my necklace and I knew then that you truly loved her."

"I do, Ma-ma, with every fiber of my being."

"You kept my necklace all these years. Why?" Eileen asked, softly.

"It was the only love left in my world; everything else was evil…dark…filled with hatred. It was my only link to you, but it was in my vault in Gringotts; I wanted it in a safe place, where no one would see it and question. 'Sentimental' is _never_ used to describe me and my reputation isn't exactly that of 'Mr. Congeniality', either."

"So I've heard," answered Anna, who then giggled at Severus' raised eyebrow. "You see, Anna has told me a lot about the last twenty years…I'm sorry you had to endure such solitude."

"It was self-imposed, I assure you."

"Be _that_ as it may, those days are over and gone. You're married and a father and…you're home."

"But not safe, Ma-ma; _none_ of us are until he's dead."

"'I know. But for now, I'm going to enjoy every minute of your visit."

Eileen sat there smiling at him and he couldn't help but feel hopeful; that maybe there _was_ a future for him and Anna and the children.

'The _children_,' he thought. 'I'm a _father_. Wouldn't Bella have a seizure about _that_ bit of news?"

A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"Knut for your thoughts, dearest."

"I was just contemplating my life…now, here. Everything _will_ turn out alright, Ma-ma; we'll win, thanks in no small part to our Anna."

**XoXoXoXoX**

A frown creased Severus' brow.

"By the way, Ma-ma, who knows I'm alive?"

"Let me see," Eileen replied, counting off on her fingers as she named the different people who were in on the secret. "Albus Dumbledore, Mad-eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Christopher, Anna, Gwen, Cissa, Winky and Dobby, so ten, total, _if_ you count me."

"I must speak to the Headmaster."

"Should I go and find Anna? She'll want to know you're awake in any case."

Just then they heard footsteps approaching in the hallway and Anna put her head around the door to take a peek.

"Oh! You're awake!"

She came over to the bed and bent to kiss Severus.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm not quite sure."

"Really? Headache?"

"No, itchy palms."

"What?"

"I'm itching to take you over my knee for not telling me where you and the children were hiding. I'd have rested easier, you know."

"Sorry, complete secrecy is the key."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No. Except, of course, our Secret Keeper."

"In that case, you're forgiven."

"Oh, well, thank you, kind sir." She sat next to him, on the edge of the bed.

"Where are the children?"

"Taking their morning nap. You'll see them soon, darling."

"Let me sit up, at least. I feel foolish laying here like a corpse."

"You're lucky you aren't one, Severus. What happened?"

"Let me sit up and I'll tell you."

"No. Bed rest, and I mean REST for twenty-four hours, at least."

"What! I don't think…"

"Those are you Healer's and Doctor's orders; out voted two to one, so lie still and let your head heal!"

"Ma-ma!"

"Sorry dearest, it's out of my hands."

"I'm a prisoner in my own house then?"

"Apparently." Eileen was watching this exchange with barely suppressed amusement.

"But I really do need to talk with Albus, Anna. It's important; you know that."

"I _do_, but I'll have to make arrangements. Let me go have Christopher take a message to him. If he's not busy he can walk over. I'll be back in a minute." She stood and walked out of the room.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Severus looked at Eileen with a frown on his face.

"Did she say 'walk over'?"

"You'll never guess what Gwen found, dearest," Eileen giggled.

"I shudder to think."

"A _Passage Door_."

"That old door in the entrance hall, behind the tapestry?"

"You knew about it?" Eileen was aghast.

"Yes; I used to hide behind that ancient rag when I was small. The _Door Keeper_ wouldn't talk to me; I was just a mischievous intruder. He threatened to give away my hiding place if I didn't stop jiggling the latch and making up nonsensical 'passwords', trying to open the door.

Eileen dissolved into a fit of the giggles.

"What, may I inquire, I so funny?"

"Wait until we re-introduce you and Cyrus. He has wanted to meet the owner of this house, as he now is at your service. The mischievous boy returns!"

"But where does the door lead, Ma-ma?"

"Directly into Albus Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts."

Severus' eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up.

"You're not _serious_? And he never _told_ anyone?"

"_He_ _didn't know_! Never had a clue it was there, six feet from his desk!"

"I can't imagine the Headmaster _not_ being aware of its existence. He knows everything that goes on in that school. And I do mean _every _bloody thing!"

"So Anna told me." Eileen replied, wiggling her eyebrow and then laughing at Severus' reddening face.

**XoXoXoXoX**

"Anna."

"Yes, Christopher?"

"Albus says he will be free to come over this evening after dinner. There are some people coming from the Ministry this afternoon and he does have a Potions classes to teach this morning. Also, Augusta Longbottom will be arriving in a few days and he's busy with those arrangements."

"Gran? Why is she visiting?"

"She's substituting for Severus."

"Oh…my…God!" Anna sat down on the bench and shook here head. "I don't know whose facial expression will be more fun to watch: Severus when he hears _who's_ teaching in his stead or Neville when he realizes who's teaching _for_ Severus."

"Neville will be happier that he's _not_ taking Potions, than shocked about his Gran doing the substituting!" Christopher chuckled.

"Probably correct about that, dear. Well, tell Albus I'll come fetch him around 8 o'clock, then, alright?"

"Fine. See you later. Tell Severus I said hello, won't you?"

"Of course. Ta!"

"Ta!"

**XoXoXoXoX**

"Bella. Come in, come in."

"Master." Bella knelt at Voldemort's feet and kissed the hem of his robe.

"Arise, my dear, I won't have you groveling at my feet, I'm in too good a mood."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Bella, you did a masterful job, ridding me of that traitorous Potions Master. An excellent 'accident', if I do say so myself."

"Thank you, Master."

"I almost regret having to trick you as I did, but it helped you achieve my goal."

"Trick…me? I don't understand."

"You had to be mad enough to do the job properly, Bella. I couldn't have any doubts in your mind, any glimmer of pity for Severus, no hesitation; so I put the thought in your mind that he was the father of Narcissa's baby, which, of course, he is not."

"But, Master, you said he _was_ the…"

"No, Bella, I said he COULD be, not that he WAS. I knew you'd be livid, blind to any reasoning he might have tried to use to stop you. Thus, you very nicely exacted my revenge for his deceit, ridding me of Dumbledore's spy."

"I killed Severus for no reason?"

"Oh, I had _my_ reasons for wanting him dead, Bella, but I also wanted to get you '_in the mood_' to help me tie up a few loose ends before we go after Potter. You see, my next targets are near and dear to _your_ own heart and their deaths will be yours to carry out, finishing a job you started fifteen years ago."

"Yes, Master. It will be my pleasure."

"Ah, yes, speaking of pleasure…"

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

**_BANG_**! The door of Dumbledore's office slammed shut.

"That went rather well, don't you think?" Christopher leaned back in his chair, a smile on his face.

"Our Minister for Magic is _not _pleased with me and my apparent lack of panic and dismay; is he?"

"Apparently not."

"_He_ seemed to be positively _beside_ himself that Severus is missing, though. Imagine that."

Albus chuckled, and then looking down, extracted Noel from where the Pygmy Puffskein had been hiding under his beard. "And I'll thank _you_ not to tickle me when I'm speaking with guests. It wouldn't do, _at all_, to have me break out in a fit of giggles for no apparent reason." He wagged a finger at the small furry creature who was purring contentedly in the palm of his hand.

"Oh, thank goodness; I thought I was seeing things there for a minute, Albus. I saw your beard move but told myself it was a trick of the light shining through the window. What on earth are _you_ doing with that little furball?"

"I'm going to take him to Severus this evening; it's his pet, he should be looking after it, not Miss Weasley."

"Won't Ginny wonder where it's gone?"

"I told her that I was sending it to Narcissa, for the time being, as a pet for little Lyn; until Professor Snape returns."

"And she bought that outright lie?"

Albus shrugged, "It's not a _total_ lie, as I'm sure Noel, here, will make itself known to young Miss Malfoy and it leaves the question of Severus' return open, does it not?"

"True. When are you planning on telling the D.A. the truth?"

"When Severus is recovered sufficiently to send a message of his own, as my word alone might be thought just wishful thinking or false moral boosting."

"I'd give them a little more credit than that Albus."

"Oh, I do, but I also want any reports that filter back to Tom to be tales of genuine apprehension and worry. For a _little_ longer, but not _too_ long, as I think he'll get bolder in his attacks, now. I'm actually a bit worried about the students traveling home over Spring Break, although it would be better to get as many innocent students out of harms way as we can, without alarming them."

"That's when you think he'll attack, over Spring Break?"

"Possibly, or soon after."

"Then perhaps the students should have the option of staying home, should anything be uncovered, as far as his plans go."

"Information gathering could be a bit of a problem for a while. That is why he 'rid himself' of Severus, Christopher; so there would be no leaks back to me and thus to Harry. Surprise is his greatest weapon, so we must be prepared at all times."

"Agreed."

"Well, I should toddle down to dinner. Tell Anna I'll be ready at 8 o'clock."

"You're in for a big surprise, Albus and I can't wait to see the expression on your face," Christopher chuckled.

"Oh, excellent! I could do with a nice surprise. I promise not to disappoint; I will practice my facial expressions before Anna arrives."

"As Anna would say, Albus, '_you_ are a brat!'."

**XoXoXoXoX**

Hermione leaned over and whispered to Harry, "Did you see the Minister for Magic when he was leaving? He looked positively _livid_!"

Harry glanced up at the staff table and noted the Headmaster's jovial mood. "_Dumbledore_ doesn't seem too upset. I don't get it; don't you think he'd be a _little_ more subdued with Snape missing in action, so to speak?"

"There's two possibilities there, mate," Ron piped up. "One, he's trying to put on a 'happy face' for us students; stiff upper lip and all that rubbish, OR…Two, he knows something we don't, like Snape is ok or at least not dead."

"I wish he'd let us in on it if he _does_ know the truth; I'm really worried. Do you think Anna knows?" Ginny asked, a frown on her face.

"Of course she knows; she'd have to know. But she can't do anything, either, except wait for word. Poor Anna," Hermione answered.

"The Headmaster took Noel, to send to Draco's Mum to keep, until Professor Snape gets back," Ginny added. "Do you think that's a good sign or a bad one?"

They all frowned and generally shrugged.

"Hard to tell," Harry said. "We'll just have to be patient and wait for word…good or bad."

**XoXoXoXoX**

Wormtail watched as the two Wizards left the Hogwarts grounds, the taller of the two muttering to himself. As the gates swung closed, they stopped, preparing to Apparate back to the Ministry.

"Dumbledore is lying, I _know_ he is! Why would he be so calm, if he's not positive what has happened to his Potions professor? He _knows_ he's dead, that's all there is to it! Why won't he admit the truth?"

"Perhaps he's holding out some hope that the rumors are just that; rumors." Percy Weasley looked at his new boss, Rufus Scrimgeour, and then shrugged.

"Nonsense! Snape, supposedly a 'reformed' Death Eater, leaves the school, going – well, who knows where, but undoubtedly to his Master, and doesn't return. He's not on holiday, Percy!"

"No, sir, I agree with you on that point. It doesn't look good for him."

'pop' 'pop'

They were gone.

'So, Dumbledore won't admit Snape is dead; ever the optimist, eh?' thought Wormtail, as he came a little further out of his hiding place, checking the area. 'I'd better report to my Master, although he probably already knows Scrimgeour was here. I _can _tell the Dark Lord what was said, though.'

Deciding the coast was clear, the rat bounded through the snow into a small group of pine trees.

'pop' Peter Pettigrew Disapparated.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

"Good evening, Albus."

"Anna."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm quite looking forward to seeing your new home."

"Ah, now there's the ironic bit; it's new to me but not to Severus."

"Pardon me?"

"We're at 'Greystone Manor', Albus; Severus' boyhood home."

"Anna, you _do_ know he swore he would never set foot there again, don't you?" Albus looked concerned.

"I've always told him, 'never say never', but he didn't listen. Actually, he thinks it was a brilliant idea,"

Anna assured him. "Oh, and there's an added bonus."

"Which is?"

"Eileen Snape's ghost is in residence."

"Really? And she is agreeable to all of this?"

"Oh, yes, she fits right into this insane little troupe of ours," laughed Anna. "And she's a doting Grand-Ma-ma, too."

"Splendid! Well, shall we?"

"Certainly."

Anna proceeded to the wall and whispered the password. 'Click' She pulled the door open and ushered the Headmaster through.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Severus was sitting, propped up in bed, having just finished his dinner, when Winky appeared in the open door.

"Master, Professor Dumbledore and Missy Anna is coming. Is you wanting Winky to take your dinner tray?"

"Yes, thank you. Oh, and Winky…"

"Yes, Master."

"Don't call me Master, please. Professor will do nicely."

Winky looked up at her Mistress' husband and cocked her head, frowning.

"Is Mas…Professor Snape sure, sir?"

"Very sure, Winky; I am _not_ your Master and it makes me uncomfortable to be addressed as such."

"As you wish…Professor."

The house elf took the tray and padded out. Severus heard her conversing with Anna and the Headmaster at the top of the stairs, and pushed himself a little more upright and waited, facing the door.

**XoXoXoXoX **

"Ah, Severus, looking none the worse for wear, I see."

"Headmaster."

Albus flicked his wand and settled into the comfy armchair that glided over the side of the bed as Anna circled around and sat on the other side of Severus, taking his hand.

"So…I've been waiting with baited breath for the details of your latest visit to Tom's hideout, Severus. I'm all ears, my boy; please begin."

"Wait!" Gwen and Narcissa entered the bedroom and pulled two small chairs over to the end of the bed. "You're not telling this story without us!"

"What about the babies?" Severus looked back and forth between Anna and Cissa.

"They have all been put to bed for the night and Winky and Dobby will keep watch over them for us, have no fear," Cissa informed him.

Just then Severus' Mother glided through the door.

"Did I miss anything? Oh, hello Professor Dumbledore."

"Madam Snape, how wonderful to see you again, it's been too long." Dumbledore rose, smiling at the ghost. "Won't you join us?"

"It's lovely to see you again, also, Professor and yes, I believe I will stay, if it's alright with everyone."

"Of course, Eileen, come and have a seat." Anna patted the bed and Eileen settled down to listen to the discussion.

"So…what happened?" Gwen was on the edge of her seat.

"First, you should know that Bella and Rodolphus were the only witnesses to my 'death' but I believe they are _totally_ convinced that I did die," Severus revealed, as he started telling his version of the whole incident.

**XoXoXoXoX**

"Cissa, you aren't saying much," said Gwen, after all of the details had been told.

"I can't really…I don't know…it's crazy…no, my _sister_ is crazy, and I can't figure out if I should be furious or just laugh at her total lack of sense. Me…and Severus? No offence."

"None taken."

"_Her_…mother to _MY_ daughter? _NEVER_! She's really out there in la-la land, isn't she? No clue as to what she's being set up for, and no idea how she's being used. I really, _almost_, feel sorry for her. It's a shame, it truly is." Cissa shook her head.

"But she's also very dangerous, Cissa, don't forget that," Anna reminded her.

"Oh, I'm _well_ aware, but also totally prepared, don't worry on that score." Cissa sat back, a grim look on her face.

**XoXoXoXoX**

"How we react at Hogwarts to your continuing, unexplained absence, Severus, will be key to keeping you survival a secret," Albus said, looking at his Potions Master. "I've already contacted Augustus Longbottom and she's agreed to substitute as Potions instructor and as Head of Slytherin House."

"_Merlin's Beard_!" Severus was gob-smacked.

"She'll be arriving at the end of the week, as we wish to show that we are hopeful of your return. If word or rumor starts spreading about your 'death', all the better; she knows the truth but will act as if she's doing this as a favor to me, as an old friend, until your return or the appointment of a new Potions Master."

"I think Poppy should be alerted, Albus," Anna suggested.

"Why?" The Headmaster looked at her, puzzled.

"To be there should Neville faint when Gran arrives, of course!"

There was a moment of silence, and then they all started giggling and laughing. Even Severus was smiling.

**XoXoXoXoX**

"Now, where was I…oh, yes, the reaction to your continued absence, Severus." Dumbledore turned his gaze to his Potions Master. "There's been some concern expressed already, among the students and staff, regarding your whereabouts."

"I should think there would be widespread dancing in the hallways."

"I'm not saying that there _isn't_ some erstwhile celebration, but then the reality of _why_ and not knowing _where_ you are, does weigh on their minds."

"Not heavily, but there not the less," Narcissa injected, smiling. "I had an owl from Draco this morning, telling me the latest 'gossip' about you disappearance. He did report widespread rejoicing…."

"Enough out of you, Cissa," Severus snarled. "I've already threatened my wife with a paddling; don't push your luck."

"I've survived worse, Severus," was her tart reply, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Be _that_ as it may," interrupted Dumbledore, chuckling, "we will not tell the D.A. of your actual status or whereabouts, until we can gauge if Tom truly thinks you are dead."

"How can we do that?"

"The _Daily Prophet_ should start churning out speculation and innuendo, starting tomorrow morning, with a report of Rufus' visit to Hogwarts today. Then, if we start hearing stories of your demise, and they are anything _near_ the truth, we'll know they were planted by Tom and he truly thinks you are no longer alive."

"Then what?"

"Then, we prepare for his next attack."

"Hogwarts?" asked Anna.

"No, he still needs you and Cissa to come out of hiding, before he launches his final attack to get Harry, we'll just have to wait and see."

"I've got a bad feeling about that." Gwen mumbled.

"Oh, speaking of feeling…" Albus reached into his pocket and extracted Noel, placing him on the coverlet of the bed.

"Noel!" exclaimed Severus, picking up the tiny creature, and then freezing as he realized all four women were staring at him. "_What_?"

"Noel, you named it…Noel?' Anna looked at her husband, wide eyed.

"Well it had to have a name, didn't it?" Severus placed the Pygmy Puffskein on his shoulder. "I thought it a very appropriate. Why, do you object?"

"No, no, it's a lovely name; it's just I thought you'd have a hard time thinking of what to name it, that's all."

"It's my first pet, you know; not counting owls, of course," Severus revealed, absently batting at Noel, who was poking at his bandage with its long pink tongue. "Stop, Noel."

"I told you he'd like it," Narcissa poked Anna in the leg.

"Oh, this was _your_ idea, huh?" Severus turned and looked at her.

"No, I just pushed her to go ahead and get it for you for Christmas, as she was having second thoughts."

"You doubted my ability to care for the creature?" he questioned his wife.

"No, dear, I just didn't want to ruin your reputation. It's hard to look formidable or foreboding, striking fear in students hearts, with _that_ on your shoulder," she answered, pointing and then breaking into a fit of giggles, joined by the rest of the group.

"Humph!" Severus crossed his arms. But he lost the battle to stay stern faced, dissolving into laughter, pulling Anna to him and giving her a kiss.

CRACK! POW! Rumble, rumble. HONK! HONK! Wormtail jumped, scared by the loud noises.

The Knight Bus suddenly appeared on the road outside the gates to Hogwarts, rolling to a stop, the rear door flying open to reveal Stan Shunpike wrestling with an enormous, old fashioned, dome top trunk. Heaving it off of the platform, he put out his hand to the lady standing in the door.

"Give us a hand, Missis, there you go. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Thank you, Stanley."

"Mrs. Longbottom, it's good ta see ya," boomed Hagrid as he came around the back of the bus. "This yours?" he picked up the trunk, effortlessly, with one hand

Stan muttered, "Showoff," and climbed back onboard the tripledecked, violently purple machine. "Take it away, Ernie," yelled Stan, as the bus shook itself into motion and CRACK! POW! took off and disappeared.

"Why, hello, Hagrid. How good of you to come and fetch me," replied the old woman, beaming up at the gentle gamekeeper. "Oh, how lovely," she added, looking toward the gates.

When the Knight Bus had pulled out, a sleigh, pulled by a Thestral, could be seen sitting just inside the grounds, waiting to carry Gran to the castle. Hagrid helped her step up into the sleigh, put a blanket across her lap, put her trunk on the back and then walked next to the black winged horse, holding its bridle loosely in his hand, as they started up the approach road.

"Right good of you to come and help us, Mrs. Longbottom; Professor Snape missin' an all."

"I'm sure he'll turn up, Hagrid."

Hagrid gave her a sideways look, but didn't argue. "Stranger things have happened, 'specially 'round here," he added.

"Indeed. One always has hope."

'Don't count on it, old woman,' thought Wormtail, as he scampered to the pine trees to Apparate to his Master with this latest news.

The students wandered into the Great Hall for the evening meal, and after they were settled, most noticed that the Headmaster's seat was empty. Looks were exchanged around the room but the answer to their collective question of his whereabouts was answered when the doors opened, allowing Dumbledore and 'Gran' Longbottom to enter.

Neville's mouth dropped open, but he at least had the presence of mind to stand as the duo approached the section of the Gryffindor table where he and his friends were seated.

"Gran! What are you doing here?" Neville was totally confused.

"Hello, Neville, dear. I've come to help out, if that's all right with you?"

"Help out? With what?"

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Substitute Potions teacher."

Neville's mouth dropped open and he sat down with a thump.

"I knew he'd take it well," Augusta Longbottom beamed at Dumbledore as they continued to the staff table.

"Neville? What is it, what s going on?" Hermione hissed at him. "_Neville_!"

Shaking his head, he turned and watched as his Grandmother was introduced to some of the staff members on her way to her seat next to the Albus' chair.

"I don't know whether to laugh or faint from relief," he muttered as he turned to face his friends. "She's going to teach Potions."

"What?" "Bloody hell!" "Your Gran?" "My word!"

"But, does that mean Snape isn't coming back? That he's dead?"

"Let's not jump to conclusions. It does make sense for Dumbledore to get a substitute," reasoned Hermione. "He can't run the school and teach Potions, too, so why not get someone to cover for Professor Snape until we find out what happened."

"But, Gran? Blimey!" Seamus exclaimed.

After dinner was finished, the Headmaster stood and the Hall fell silent immediately.

"As you no doubt noticed, we were joined this evening by one of our most illustrious alumni, Mrs. Augusta Longbottom, Grandmother of Gryffindor's own Neville Longbottom. She has graciously consented to be our substitute Potions teacher, until such time as Professor Snape returns to us. She was top in her class in the subject when she attended Hogwarts and is looking forward to getting to know all of you."

Professor Dumbledore started applauding, quickly joined by the staff and then the students, while Mrs. Longbottom waved merrily at the group before her.

"She will also be temporary Head of Slytherin House, having a few members of her own family going through school wearing the silver and green. However, she says she will have to cheer for Gryffindor during the Quidditch matches, in deference to Neville."

There was polite laughter at that announcement.

"Well, if there's nothing else, off you go to do your homework. Good evening, all."

"Hello Seamus, Dean," Gran said cheerily, as she stopped at the tableside, on her way out of the Great Hall.

"Hello, Gran!" "This is quite the surprise, Gran!"

"Well, the Headmaster was in a bit of a pickle; so he asked for my help and I couldn't say no to an old friend, could I?" She beamed at them, looking around at the group. "Hello Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and you too, Harry."

"Hello, Gran." "Hi, Gran!" "Welcome back to Hogwarts." "Hello, Gran, good to see you again."

"Well, I must get unpacked, so I'll talk to you all later."

Waving, she turned and joined Professors McGonagall and Sprout at the door, chatting with them as they walked away.

"Wow, Neville, this must be weird for you, huh?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I don't mind Gran being here."

"You don't?"

"No. _I'm not taking Potions class anymore_!"

Throwing back his head, he roared with laughter, and they joined him, causing some of the others students to shake their heads and hurry away from this obviously deranged bunch of Gryffindors.


	25. Chapter 24: Look what the cat dragged in

**Chapter 24**

"**Well, well, well…Look what the cat dragged in…"**

Severus checks out the makeover of his old home and gets reacquainted with Cyrus. Wormtail gets the scare of his life _and_ a few questions. Surprise! Now…don't tell anyone, understood?

**Chapter 24**

"Well, well, well…look what the cat dragged in…"

"So, what do you think?" Anna watched Severus as he descended the stairs, his first day out of bed, looking around at his old home and the changes that had been made by the three women.

"It certainly has a lighter, airy feeling about it, not the gloomy place I remember," Severus replied as he came to the last step. He turned and looked at the door, hidden under the ancient tapestry for so long. "Ah, ha, the _Passage Door_. Should I?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow as he approached.

"Yes, just knock and Cyrus will be there." Anna came and stood by his side.

_Knock, knock_. The little door panel popped open and Cyrus' eyeball looked at Severus and then Anna.

"Good morning, Mistress Snape."

"Good morning Cyrus."

"Who is this?"

"My husband and the owner of this house, Professor Severus Snape. Severus, I believe you know Cyrus."

"I do indeed."

"What?" Cyrus looked at Severus and squinted. "You've been here before?"

"Yes. If you think back about 30 years or so, you'll remember me," Severus informed him.

The eyeball looked up and down at Severus and then grew wide, as he remembered all those years ago.

"You! You're that little boy who used to hide under my tapestry and wiggle my latch, trying to get through! Good heavens! You've grown!"

"And here's the best part, Cyrus, Severus teaches Potions at Hogwarts!" Anna added, putting her arms around Severus' waist.

"Really? How fortuitous!"

"Yes, now when I try your latch, I know where it leads and will make good use of the connection, I assure you."

"Do you know the password?" Cyrus said, with a glance at Anna, followed by a wink.

"Actually, no. But Anna will give it to me, won't you, my dear?"

"IF you behave _and_ get your rest _AND_ do as I say, until your head is totally healed…I _might_." Anna gazed up at the husband, batting her eyelashes, a big innocent look on her face.

"IF **_I_** BEHAVE?" Severus roared, "This is my _home,_ woman and I want the bloody password!"

"That's all I needed to hear you say, dearest, 'this is my home.' SO, you really like what we did?"

Severus was flabbergasted. He stared at Anna and then put his head back and laughed.

"Conniving wench!" He put his arms around her and kissed her. "Yes, darling, this is _our_ home and I love what you've done for the old place. The entire dreary atmosphere is gone and it truly feels like a new house. I think the Snape family will be _very_ happy here. All the bad memories are gone; it's a new start, for _good_ memories, for us."

"Nephilim."

"Excuse me?"

"That's the password."

"AH."

"So, let's go into the kitchen and have some breakfast, shall we? See you later, Cyrus."

"Certainly. Welcome back, young Severus."

"Thank you, Cyrus, it _is_ good to be home."

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

Holding Anna's hand, Severus turned and headed for the back of the house. When he reached the kitchen, he stopped and surveyed the room, eyebrows raised. Gone were the blackened cauldrons and pans, dreary drapes, wobbly old table and mismatched, cracked crockery.

Before him was a cheery room with brightly colored café curtains, shining pots and pans hanging from a rack over a new work table by the fireplace, which now contained a gleaming enameled stove. The breakfast table was set with attractive matching china and the cutlery and glassware sparkled.

Anna pulled him over to the table and pointed to the chair at the end.

"Yours, dear; head of the family, head chair at the table."

Severus lowered himself slowly onto the cushioned seat as he continued to look around. Winky and Dobby were bustling about and they both turned to smile at him.

"Good morning, Professor."

"Good morning, Dobby."

"Good morning, Professor, here is your coffee. What is you wanting for breakfast?" Winky deposited a mug in front of him and waited expectantly.

"Good morning, Winky, and thank you. Ah, well, some toast and jam for starters, I think, while I get some of this coffee down my throat and I'll think about the rest."

"Yes, sir. And you, Missy Anna?" Winky swung her gaze around to her Mistress, as Dobby handed Anna her steaming mug.

"Thank you, Dobby. Winky, I'll have the usual, I think. The children will be waking soon, so I better eat quickly."

"Yes, Missy Anna."

Severus was still gazing around, finding more to look at, when Cissa came into the room, Lyn on her hip. She deposited the little blond copy of herself in her highchair, took her coffee mug from Dobby and plopped down opposite Anna.

"Thank you Dobby. Morning," she grumbled.

"Good morning Narcissa."

"Cissa, you look a little worse for the wear; what's wrong?" Anna looked at her, puzzled.

"Lyn's teething, and was up for about an hour in the middle of the bloody night. I got _her_ back to sleep but it took _forever_ for _me_ to drift off. I'm taking a nap when she does, or I'll be a zombie by tonight."

"Oh, goodie, something to look forward to," sighed Anna. "Teething."

"How do you like what we've done to the place, Severus," asked Cissa, turning to him, elbow on the table, chin in hand, bleary eyed, slowly stirring her coffee.

"I haven't been in all the rooms yet, but what I've seen so far has been a delightful surprise; it hardly seems the same place."

"Good, that's one worry gone, huh, Anna?" She looked across at Anna and winked.

"You better believe it." Anna nodded.

Gwen shuffled in and plopped down, holding out her hand. Dobby produced her coffee mug and she took a big gulp before trying to focus on the others.

"Morning."

"Gwen." "Morning." "Rough night?"

"Yeah, I kept having this dream that something was humming and I know there's nothing electrical in this house and I couldn't figure out if it was a dream or I was really hearing something. Then I found this." She pulled Noel out of her bathrobe pocket and put it on the table. "It was perched on my pillow, right above my head and was trying to stick its tongue up my nose! What the hell _IS_ this thing, besides _yours_, Severus? It scared the willies out of me!"

Anna and Cissa burst into laughter as Severus reached out and picked up the Pygmy Puffskein and deposited it on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Gwen, I should have explained about Noel. That's what Puffskeins do; they're especially adept at keeping your nasal passages free from…shall we say, excess debris."

"Oh, _gross_! _That's_ a lovely picture at the breakfast table."

"Well, you asked," Cissa giggled. "Wizarding children love them and they are found in almost every Wizarding household." Lyn was watching Noel and clapping her hands. "No, Missy, you're too young, you'll hurt Noel. When you're older I'll get you one." But turning to look at Severus, Cissa asked," Could I _borrow_ her, occasionally, though?"

"Certainly, anytime, if Noel doesn't find her way into the nurseries unaided."

"Noel…happy hunting somewhere else, ok?" Gwen leaned over and jerked her thumb at Lyn.

Noel sat, humming contentedly on Severus' shoulder, pink tongue zipping in and out, checking Severus' ear.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Later, Severus and Anna were sitting in the nursery, each holding one of the twins, rocking them to sleep for their morning naps. Putting the infants down in their cribs, they stood, arms around each other, gazing down at their son and daughter.

"I could stand here and watch them all day," Severus whispered. "It's still hard for me to believe I'm a father."

"I know. I was like that for the first week or so, but then the 2 AM feedings brought that reality home."

"Wish I could help you with that, but…"

"Oh, you can; you'll be changing nappies on one while I feed the other. It'll be a family thing."

"Ah…well…you'll have to show me what to do."

"It's not brain surgery, Severus, it's a nappy."

"Right…lovely…looking forward to it."

"Liar."

"If I can deal with Longbottom's odiferous disasters in my Potions lab, I can handle a soiled nappy."

"Point taken. Speaking of Potions, I wonder how Gran is doing with your classes."

"It is my fervent hope that some of the students are re-evaluating their opinion of me, as we speak. I would not be thrilled to have Augusta Longbottom standing over _me_ as I tried to do my work, and _I _know what I'm doing in a Potions lab."

**XOXoXoXoXoXoX**

Anna started to giggle, but thought better of it and pushed Severus out the door of the nursery, closing the door behind her.

"Will we hear them if they wake, with the door closed?"

"If we don't, Winky will, so don't worry. And to finish your grand tour, how'd you like to see the master bedroom?"

"Saving the best for last, eh? I was wondering when you'd get around to it." Severus bent and kissed her. "Lead the way. Should I cover my eyes?"

"No. I hope you like what I did."

"I have not found fault with any of your decorating, so far, so I expect our room to be just as well planned and executed."

Anna led the way down the hall and opening the door, stood to one side to let Severus enter first. He'd expected more of the light, airy feel found in the rest of the house, but was stunned to find dark, muted colors and rich, warm textured fabrics used to create an atmosphere of definite masculinity.

Grey carpet and hunter green drapes were off set by a paisley pattern, that had burgundy, hunter green, grey and silver in its pattern, on the bed linens and the upholstery of one of the chairs. The furniture, he recognized, was the same Anna had used for her rooms at Hogwarts and it fit the proportions of the room perfectly.

She came up behind him and whispered in his ear, "You like?"

"Well…I don't know…it's missing something."

"What?" Anna came around him and looked up at him, perplexed.

"You…naked on the bed, my dear."

"Oh…that. No problem." She flicked her wand and both of them were standing there, sans clothes.

" 'Colloportus'." Severus growled, then tossing his wand on the chair, picked Anna up and carried her to the bed, where her laid her down gently and joined her.

Slipping her arms around him, she whispered, "Welcome home, my love."

"Yes, I am home, aren't I? Oh, does this mean I get to move from my invalid, sickroom into here?"

"Oh, yes; you're sufficiently healed, darling." She wiggled against him, smiling. "Totally healthy, _but_, just in case, how about we do some physical therapy?"

"I could see the benefit to that." Severus growled into her neck.

"Worked wonders for me…remember?"

"Indeed I do."

"Welcome back, Severus, to your home and my arms. I love you."

"I love you, too, Anna…my wife…my life."

**XoXoXoXoXOXoX**

It was Saturday and Ron, Hermione and at least one Prefect (D.A. member) from each House, were escorting a handful of students for a quick trip to Hogsmeade. It had snowed again and there was a fresh blanket of sparkling white covering the road. The wind had died down and a strangely silent, peaceful mood had descended on the school grounds.

The students stayed together in groups of four or more as they visited the shops, replenishing their school supplies and stocking up at _Honeydukes_. As they all headed back to the school, Ron and Hermione stood outside the gates and did a headcount.

"Ok, everybody's back and through the gates." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, as she watched the other students making their way up the snow covered road to the warm haven of the castle. "It's sad that we have to act like this."

"Like what?"

Ron was standing there, leaning on the fence, absently studying the drift patterns the wind had made on the snow the previous evening.

"You know; having to always watch out for trouble, being afraid of someone attacking us, only being safe inside the school grounds."

"Yeah, it's a bloody drag, _but_…" Ron pushed himself away from the fence and started to turn toward Hermione when he froze.

"What?" Hermione looked around, seeing nothing but snowdrifts and snow covered shrubbery.

Ron held up his hand for silence and walked a few paces, looking down, and then turning; he grabbed Hermione by the arm and dragged her through the gates.

"Ron! What in the…?"

"We have to get up to the school. Now!"

"What did you see, Ron?" Hermione whispered.

"Wormtail's footprints," he whispered back, urgently."

"Are you sure?" Hermione glanced over her shoulder.

"After tracking Scabbers for years when he'd hide from Fred and George…I know what his paw prints look like, 'mione; he's missing a toe, remember?"

"OH! Right."

**XOXoXoXoXoXoX**

They picked up their pace and made in into the main hall in record time; out of breath, stamping their feet.

"I'm going to the Headmaster." Ron started up the stairs.

"Should I come?" asked Hermione, taking off her scarf.

"No." Ron stopped and turned back to look at her, a grim smile on his face. "Go find Crookshanks; I'm about to make up for every nasty thing I ever said about him."

Hermione's eyes got wide, and then she grinned and turning, ran off to Gryffindor Tower.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"You feel sure he's hiding out there, even now, Mister Weasley?"

"Yes, sir; his tracks were fresh. In fact, he crossed the road while we were in Hogsmeade. I could see where he had walked and jumped over and through the tracks we'd made going _into_ the village. He _could_ have heard me, but knowing what a coward he is, he probably isn't that close to the road. Staying out of sight, but close enough to see who comes and goes."

"Indeed. So, what are you proposing we do?" Dumbledore asked, indicating Ron should take a seat as he leaned back in his own chair, waiting.

"I think Crookshanks and Professor McGonagall should go catch him and bring his worthless carcass back here. Alive, I mean, not dead." Ron flopped down in one of the chairs facing Albus' desk.

"Succinct, but my thoughts, exactly." The Headmaster, smiled. "The real question, though, is; what should we do with him once we have him in custody?"

"First, find out what happened to Snape…."

"_Professor_ Snape."

"Professor Snape…sorry."

Albus nodded.

"If he knows _anything_," Ron continued, "great. If not, try to find out as much as we can about Voldemort's plans. Then…send him back with a note tied to his tail. Nothing flowery, just 'Hi, how are you, cuppa tea? have a nice day'; something simple."

Dumbledore laughed.

"I don't think Peter would fare too well as a message delivery rat. Better we should obtain what information we can, and then I'll do a memory modification on him. We'll return him to the gates and let Crookshanks chase him a bit _but_ let him escape; scared out of his wits, remembering only his close call."

That way…" Ron was liking this plan more and more, "…we could always snatch him later and get an update of what's being planned."

"Precisely. Professor McGonagall will help track him down and then be able to keep him from Apperating to safety."

"Good thought."

"Why don't you meet Miss Granger and have her bring Crookshanks to the Entrance Hall to meet Professor McGonagall in, say, twenty minutes. I'll have told Minerva of our plan by then and they can leave, straightaway, for the gates."

"Right. I'm off." Ron rose and headed for the door.

"It was very observant of you to spot those paw prints and report this to me, Ronald," remarked the Headmaster, causing Ron to blush.

"Thank you, sir."

"Constant Vigilance?"

"Yeah." Ron nodded.

"Let's see what we can learn then, shall we?"

"Yes, sir." Ron grinned and left the Headmaster's office.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Christopher, could you have Severus come here to my office, please, this could prove quite informative."

"Certainly, they're just finishing a late lunch, I believe."

"Have him borrow Anna's _Invisibility Cloak_, would you?"

"Ok, I'll be right back."

**XOXOXoXoXOXOX**

"Headmaster."

"Severus, come in, come in."

Severus stepped through the hidden _Passage Door_ and watched it close.

"No wonder you never suspected its existence," he observed, shaking his head, and then turning, asked, "What can I do for you?"

"Peter Pettigrew is lurking outside the gates and I'm going to send Minerva, with Miss Granger's pet, Crookshanks, to capture him. We may find out something useful from him. And we'll know if Tom truly thinks you're dead."

"Indeed. So, the cloak is to have me be there when you question him, but not seen."

"If he indeed reveals your universally accepted death, then, when he has been taken back, you may reveal yourself to those present."

"Very well. Where will this take place; here?"

"No, I think the DADA classroom, you can stand on the landing and see and hear everything, without worrying that someone would bump into you. Moody will see you, of course, but he'll not give you away."

"I'll go, then, and wait."

"Splendid, I'm expecting Minerva any minute and you can slip out as she enters."

"Ah, a plan!"

"You're starting to sound like our Anna, Severus, my boy."

"Occupational habit of being involved with, and now married to, the conniving wench, I suppose."

Dumbledore roared with laughter at that statement.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Minerva McGonagall came into the office.

"Headmaster. Tykey said you needed to see me urgently."

"Minerva, I have something very important I want you to do for me," Dumbledore said, as he circled his desk to come face to face with his second-in-command.

"What is it, Albus?"

"I would like you to accompany Crookshanks, in your wonderful Animagus form, of course, and bring me a rat."

"What? A _rat_? _Albus_, why on _earth _would…you…mean to tell me he's _here_, at _Hogwarts_? Peter Pettigrew?" Minerva gasped.

"Precisely. Ron Weasley spotted his tracks in the snow outside the gates. I believe him to be spying on anyone who comes or goes; listening to conversations among the students who visit Hogsmeade. He's no doubt reported the visit of the Minster for Magic and Augusta's arrival."

"But why should I take Crookshanks?"

"It's not that I doubt you abilities as a feline, Minerva, but Crookshanks is more adept at tracking than you, perhaps, and has a history of intimidating and chasing Scabbers. AND… _you_,more importantly, _must _keep Peter from Transfiguring and Disapparating. Also, don't let Crookshanks harm him; scare him, certainly, but we need him alive."

There was a gleam in Minerva's eye that matched the Headmaster's.

"This could be quite interesting."

"Yes, indeed."

"I'll just go find my furry feline friend."

"Miss Granger is bringing your cohort to the Entrance Hall, as we speak."

"AH, I'll meet her there, then."

"Good hunting."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Peter Pettigrew was snuggled deep in his nest; warm, fed and _furious_. He had taken two reports to the Dark Lord and still he had been ordered to return to this pile of leaves instead of remaining at his Master's headquarters. To add insult to injury that _bitch_, Bella, had made her usual snide remarks about his 'a_ssignment_'.

"Don't stick your nose out _too_ far, Wormtail, somebody might make a _snack_ out of you," she had sneered at him.

'_What did she know_?' grumbled Wormtail to himself. '_Don't see her sticking her nose out anywhere! I'm the one taking all the risks for our Master. Sitting in this lonely hole, waiting for…what… the occasional group of idiot students to wander by on their way back from Hogsmeade, or that oaf, Hagrid, on the way to the Three Broomsticks? Humph!_'

He shifted a bit and then froze, his senses alert.

'_What was that_?' Sniff, sniff! '_Apple_!' Sniff, sniff. '_Yes, but where_…'

Then he heard the crunch of footsteps in snow; someone was walking toward the gates. He peeked out and took a quick look. Professor McGonagall was at the gates, heading toward Hogsmeade, obviously, but what drew Wormtail's immediate and total attention was the bright red, half eaten apple in her mittened hand.

As she walked through the gates and started down the road she took two more bites and tossed the core toward the side of the road. Wormtail, licking his lips, watched it arch toward a nearby snow bank where it landed with a soft 'fuff'. A cursory glance at McGonagall's receding back and he slipped out of his hiding place intent on retrieving the unexpected treat.

The snow was deep on the side of the road but he could see the hole the falling core had made. The rat was there in four leaps. Sticking his head down into the drift, he clamped his sharp teeth into the remaining apple and yanked it up and out, triumphantly.

Turning the core over and over in his paws, he was busily chomping away when a shadow fell across the snow. He instantly froze and as he slowly looked up, his heart rose in his throat. Crookshanks was crouched, ears back, tail flicking, barely a yard in front of him. Wormtail heaved the apple core, with all his strength, straight at the huge orange cat, bouncing it off his flat nose as he flipped around to make a dive for his hideout.

Only…crouching in front of his den was another cat. Squeaking, he hurled himself sideways, starting a desperate dash for the forest across the road, even as Crookshanks, snarling, jumped over a drift and landed in the road to his right.

'_Just one more snowdrift and I'm safe_!' thought Wormtail, desperately, as he launched himself toward the safety of the pine trees; his Apparition point.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Wormtail felt the spell hit him in mid-leap and carried by his forward momentum, landed; frozen, outstretched and headfirst in the snow bank in front of him.

Minerva walked across the road and picking up Crookshanks, gave the yowling cat a hug.

"Good cat, Crookshanks." Then she set him down and reaching into the snow, pulled out the petrified, _in more ways than one_, rat. "Hello, Peter. Let's take a walk up to the school, shall we?"

Grasping the stiff body of the rodent firmly in her left hand, she held her wand to his heart with her right. She could see his eyes flicking frantically, but knew he couldn't do anything about his present situation. Smiling grimly, she followed Crookshanks up the road to the castle.

**XOXoXoXoXoXoX**

It was a solemn group that gathered in the DADA classroom. Besides the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall, Mad-eye Moody and Remus Lupin were there, as were the Senior D.A. members: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna. Draco had been invited by Harry, as they might find out information about his missing Head of House.

The rat, formerly known as Scabbers, sat shivering in a small cage, atop a stool, placed in the middle of the classroom floor, completely surrounded by the watching crowd. Dumbledore walked forward and bent over, peering into the cage.

"Peter, we will not harm you, as long as you co-operate. Do you understand?"

The rat looked up at him and nodded.

"We will do a memory charm on you; you will have no recollection of being caught by Crookshanks and Minerva. Do you understand that also?"

Another nod.

"You will, however, answer our questions or we will resort to _Veritaserum_, is _that_ clear?"

The rat cringed, but nodded a third time, slowly.

"Very well."

Dumbledore straightened up and with a flick of his wand, the cage vanished and the rat morphed in to Peter Pettigrew, who looked around, wildly. Then, realizing there was no escape, sat on the stool, head down, muttering under his breath.

**XOXOXOXoXoXoX**

"Where should we begin?" Albus said, sounding as if waiting to hear a student's recitation. "Perhaps you should tell us what you know about Severus Snape. Where is he?"

"He's dead." There were gasps around the room. "At least that is what Bella and Rodolphus said; my Master believes them."

"What happened?"

"I think Bella and Severus had an argument on the terrace and Bella blasted the floor out from under him and he fell on the rocks below."

"You saw this?"

"No, but I saw the ruined terrace, before my Master repaired it. It is a very long drop and Snape didn't have his wand; he had lost it over the edge, somehow, so there was no way to save himself."

"I see. The body was recovered?"

"No, our Master looked over the edge and then came back inside."

Draco growled, but Harry put a hand on his arm and when Draco looked at him, shook his head.

"What's Voldemort's next move?" Mad-eye Moody stumped forward, impaling Wormtail with his magical blue eye. "_Huh_?"

"I don't know."

Mad-eye flipped the lid on a small vial, which Harry recognized as the same one used to administer Veritaserum to Barty Crouch, Jr., in the aftermath of the _Tri-Wizard Tournament_.

"**_I don't know_**!"

Growling, Moody took another step toward the cringing Pettigrew.

"_Wait_, Mad-eye; let us try," Harry said, as he, Ron and Hermione stepped forward.

"Hello, Peter. Remember me; the wizard you owe your life to?" Harry cocked his head, a small smile on his lips.

Peter snarled and turned away.

"Ungrateful sod," Ron muttered, "isn't he?"

"Yes, he is a bit ungrateful, but that's not the point, is it?" Harry stood, calmly eyeing his parents' betrayer. "We need information…_now_."

Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder and he stepped aside.

"Tell me, Wormtail, just conversationally speaking; what's the gossip in your group? What topics are being discussed, names dropped; that sort of thing? Hummm?" Hermione smiled sweetly, asking her question in a soothing voice.

Peter turned to tell the Mudblood girl to mind her own business, but what he saw in the eyes of the three young wizards facing him frightened him more then he would have believed possible. He saw death, _his _death, waiting for him if he didn't answer. He also knew he couldn't just make up trivial, meaningless 'information', either; they would know. He saw, for the first time, that there was the _very_ real possibility of Voldemort being defeated and he shuddered, violently.

"Yeah, Peter, what's the latest gossip, humm?" Draco joined his friends. "I'd like to hear this, myself."

"I don't know what the Dark Lord has planned." Moody took another step closer and Peter continued, hurriedly, "but, he…he keeps saying how pleased he is…that he's successfully maneuvered everyone here to Hogwarts, right on schedule. He's only missing the Weasleys…and Narcissa Malfoy…and Anna Twigg-Jones…and…"

"Yes?" Remus stepped forward.

"The Muggle hiding with her."

"He'll never find them," Remus muttered, turning away.

"He plans to draw them out."

"How?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"I don't know."

"_Peter_…" Dumbledore looked at him over his glasses.

"He only says he'll use her bad temper against her. When she emerges, the others will follow." Pettigrew whimpered.

"I see."

**XoXoXOXoXoXoX**

"What other little displays of his 'power' does he have planned in the meantime," Harry asked roughly, stepping closer to Wormtail, who cringed at his voice.

"The Dark Lord will be 'tying up loose ends'. I don't know what that means, but…but… that _bitch _Bella..."

Draco snorted.

"She is in charge…or so she boasts," Peter continued.

"Bella Lestrange in charge of a mission; well, isn't that interesting," Mad-eye replied, scratching his chin.

"Dear sweet Auntie Bella," Draco sneered. "I suppose with Father dead, Aunt Bella _was_ his next choice in the ranks. Didn't make the cut, huh, Wormtail?"

Pettigrew glared at Draco, who laughed and turned away.

**XoXOXoXoXoXoX**

"Any other tidbits for us, Peter?" asked Dumbledore, as he lifted his wand. "Otherwise, it's back to the snowdrifts."

"I have a question for him, Professor," said Neville, who had been standing, silent, up to this point.

"Of course, Mr. Longbottom; go right ahead."

Neville looked at the man sitting on the stool with morbid fascination, as if he was observing one of Professor Sprout's more dangerous specimens.

"Did you tell him my Gran is here?"

"Yes." Peter frowned.

"What did he say, _exactly_, when you told him?"

Peter frowned, thinking. "He said, 'Ah, eliminates a side trip for Bella'."

Neville's eyes narrowed and he looked at Dumbledore, who shook his head.

"Later, Mr. Longbottom."

Neville nodded.

**XoXoXoXoXOXoX**

"What about the _Dementors_ and the giants?" Luna asked quietly.

"I don't know about the giants, but the Dementors will be called soon. I heard him say that right before

Bella killed Snape. That's _all_ I know." Peter slumped. "I swear."

"Wait!" Draco turned around. "He was killed, deliberately?"

"Yes. Rodolphus said it was an 'accident', during an argument, but Bella was ordered to kill him. I heard Rabastan telling Nott what had really happened."

"Well, on that note, I think we've heard all Peter has to tell us…for today."

**XOXOXoXoXoXoX**

After Professor McGonagall left, with the sleeping Scabbers in her hand, the Headmaster waved his wand and moved some of the benches into a semi-circle, so everyone could sit and discuss what they had heard.

"I believe we have two immediate problems to deal with," Dumbledore began. "One: Mad-eye and I must meet with Molly and Arthur and your brothers." He looked at Ron and Ginny. "We must take precautions for their safety. Your Parents are staying at Headquarters almost exclusively, so it's more about Bill, Percy, Fred and George. We will advise Charlie of the situation, of course, but distance is a safety factor in itself, in his case."

"Yes, Sir," replied Ginny. Ron nodded.

"Secondly: the idea of Voldemort unleashing Bella on specific targets is quite worrying, as she wouldn't hesitate to harm innocent bystanders in her quest."

Neville spoke up, "Sir, would he send her to kill my parents in St. Mungo's?"

"Your parents are safe, Neville. I hope you know we'd never leave them unprotected."

"Yes, sir."

"That was one of the reasons I asked your Grandmother to come to Hogwarts and teach Potions; more to get her here under our protection, than to fill the vacant teaching post. But, it was a win-win solution, as it turned out." He smiled at Neville, who nodded.

"And now we know about Professor Snape," said Draco, who then took a deep breath and hung his head, while the other D.A. members nodded sadly. "He's dead," whispered Draco. "That's what Wormtail saw and heard, so…it's true then."

"Not necessarily," replied Severus Snape, as he shrugged off Anna's _Invisibility Cloak_.

"Ekk!" "Professor!" "You're alive!" "BLOODY HELL!" "How? "What the…?"

The D.A. members had jumped to their feet at the sound of his voice, spinning to see him walking down the stairs from the landing, where he had been watching Pettigrew's interrogation.

" 'The rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated,' someone once said and I tend to agree."

The kids were still sputtering and shaking their heads as if to clear their vision. Severus held up his hand for silence, to stem the tide of questions for a moment.

"For all intents and purposes, I _am_ 'officially dead'. I will stay hidden until such time as you need me; when the attack starts. I can be here almost instantaneously, but must, for all our sakes, remain 'dead'. No one outside this room can know. And you must not mention me in the present tense, if you mention me at all. Do you get my meaning?

"Yes." "Okay." "Right." "Bloody hell." "Sure."

"But, Professor….how?" It was Hermione.

"Ah, ever the practical Miss Granger. I give you two key elements necessary to insure my presence here today: spare wand and Portkey."

"But, what happened? Did my Aunt Bella _really_ intend to kill you?" Draco stepped forward.

"Oh, yes, and _she_ nearly fell, too, but Rodolphus pulled her back."

"Tough luck, that," chuckled Mad-eye. "Maybe next time."

"_Hold on_!" Harry looked around. "You lot _knew_ he was alive! You're not the _least_ bit surprised to see him!"

"True, Harry. We were here when Severus arrived via his Portkey and we insured he was hidden as quickly as possible." Remus replied.

"You're with Aunt Anna!" Neville surmised, smiling.

"Yes, I am." Severus smiled back. "And she sends greetings, as do Gwen and your Mother, Draco."

"How are all the little ones?" Luna asked.

"Perfect, but then I _am_ a bit prejudiced," replied Severus, puffing himself up. "For your information, I have changed nappies and assisted with baths."

"Stop! _Stop_!" Ron covered his ears. "Severus Snape and _nappies_ should _not_ be in the same sentence! That is just _WRONG_!"

They all laughed at the picture being painted by the proud father.

"Never mind, Mr. Weasley, _your_ day will come," Severus huffed, arms crossed.

"Well, nappies aside, _I_, for one, am glad to see you!" Ginny came forward and threw her arms around Severus, giving him a hug. Much to his surprise, he hugged her back.

"Thank you, Miss We…Ginny."

Hermione and Luna also gave him a hug and Ron, Harry and Draco enthusiastically shook his hand. Neville approached Severus slowly, frowning. Severus' eyebrow shot up.

"Longbottom?"

Suddenly, Neville grinned wickedly. "Uncle Severus!" he cried, and threw his arms around the startled Potions Master, enveloping him in a big bear hug.

"What the…" Severus looked at Neville, aghast, then smiling, returned the hug. "Nephew…alright, unhand me! That's the good lad," said Severus as Neville backed away, still grinning from ear to ear.

**XoXoXOXoXOXOX**

"Well, the good news of Severus' survival not with-standing, I think we should start our discussion about possible threats to the school and our preparations, before we run into dinnertime," suggested Dumbledore, glancing at his pocket watch."

"Oh, right." "Yes, sir." "Okay."

Everyone regained their seats and Severus leaned against the bookcase.

"Sir, I think the Dementors are our, the D.A.'s, biggest concern right now. They stopped and boarded the Hogwarts Express once before, they might do it again. I think the D.A. should start practicing the _Patronus_ _Charm_ right away." Harry suggested. "Then, the students would be protected on the way home for Spring Break and on the way back."

"Good thought, Harry. I can help with your practices, if you want," volunteered Remus.

"That'd be great, Professor," Harry agreed, "Thanks."

"Yes, that's an admirable idea, Harry. As soon as possible, agreed?" Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, sir."

**XOXoXoXoXoXox**

Minerva McGonagall returned to the DADA classroom, satisfied that Wormtail would be as deep in his hideout as it was possible to go, for the foreseeable future. After placing him on the road, next to the apple core, she returned inside the gates and shot a '_Rennervate_' spell at him. When he awoke, it was to see Crookshanks sneaking toward him, snarling.

With a squeal and frantic leap sideways, the rat had run a frantic race, around the shrubs and trees before ducking back into hiding place. Crookshanks had stuck his paw down the opening in the snow and into the brush pile, but was unable to reach far enough to snag the trembling rodent. Satisfied, Minerva had called the cat and taken him back with her to the school.

She looked around at the group and noticed that they were watching her, with a bit of a smile on all of their faces. Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder and spinning around, she gasped and then let out a squeal, "**_Severus_**!" She threw her arms around him. "Dear boy, where have you been?"

"Healing, Minerva." Severus replied, gently untangling himself from her grasp.

"Albus, when?"

"I'll explain later. Suffice it to say, Severus is still 'dead', so no one can know, Minerva. Do you understand?"

"Of course. But that doesn't mean I can't be very happy to see him!" She stood grinning like a schoolgirl. "At least for a few minutes."

"Actually, I do have to leave. I don't' know when I'll see you all again, but it probably won't be until I'm needed here. I'll…we'll be ready."

"Take care, Severus." "Bye." "Our love to Anna." "And Mother." "And Gwen." "Good bye."

Severus donned the _Invisibility Cloak_ and they watched as the door to the classroom opened and closed, seemingly on its own.

**XOXoXoXoXoXoX**

Minerva turned to Dumbledore. "Was he here the whole time?"

"Yes."

"I thought my mind was playing tricks on me."

"Why would you say that, Professor?" Ginny asked

"I thought I detected Severus' cologne earlier, but dismissed the notion. I've know him too long and it's a very distinctive scent. I always liked it."

"We better bring that up in the D.A., Harry; as we girls, especially, could give ourselves away, if we're wearing perfume."

"Good point, Hermione."

**XOXoXoXoXoXox**

Later that evening, Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room, reading the Daily Prophet, when Theo and Blaze came over and sat down in adjoining chairs.

"Hey, Draco, do you have a minute?" asked Theo.

"Sure, what's up?" Draco folded the newspaper and tossed it on the table.

"Do _you_ think Snape's dead?"

"Depends on the information source, doesn't it? That rag," pointing to the Prophet, "says he most probably is, as there have been no sightings of him and no word to the contrary. Dumbledore is acting as if he's just gone on holiday and forgot to send an owl, telling us what a wonderful time he's having. Honestly…I don't know who to believe. Why, what have you heard? Anything?"

"Yeah…I got an owl from Father and he says he's dead. Heard through the grapevine, but that's not the most reliable of sources, is it?" added Theo.

"No. Bit like believing all the rumors and gossip around here. I suppose we'll have to assume something's happened to him, but where he is and in what condition, dead or alive, who knows? But to tell you the truth, if he _is _dead, and Voldemort had killed him, why didn't his body get dumped at the gates, like Pansy?"

"Hey, yeah, you're right. That makes it even more confusing, doesn't it?" Blaze shook his head.

"We'll just have to wait and see, I guess." Draco shrugged.

"What do you think about Mrs. Longbottom, Draco?" Theo sat back, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, she knows her stuff, and she's very strict, but she's not as intimidating as Snape was. He was deadly serious, all the time, but you can tell she's really enjoying herself, even as she's looming over you. Truthfully…I like her. But I'll deny I ever said that if you tell anyone!" he laughed.

"Yeah, I like her, too." Theo looked around and put his finger to his lips.

Draco and Blaze nodded, grinning.


	26. Chapter 25 : Practice and Potions

**Chapter 25**

**Plans, Practice, Potions and Portkeys**

Dementos...and Boggarts…and Giants…Oh, my! It's getting serious and the kids are buckling down to get ready. KABOOM! Well, that's one way to rearrange things. Then there's Bella, that naughty, naughty girl. NOW what's she up to?

Chapter 25

**Plans, Practice, Potions and Portkeys**

Later that evening, Albus and Mad-eye met, at 12 Grimmauld Place, with Arthur and Molly Weasley and their four sons who were residing in London. A somber mood hung over the room as they discussed what had been learned from Pettigrew's interrogation.

"I don't think Voldemort's intent is to ambush any of you and kill you _outright_, unless, of course you put up a fight. I believe he's expecting to frighten you into fleeing and trying to escape…to Hogwarts."

"Why wouldn't we?" Arthur asked. "Hogwarts is the safest place we _could_ go."

"He wants you all there, _together_, to make a, shall we say, _big production_, of killing the whole family at one time," Dumbledore explained.

"That's my worst fear," whispered Molly

"Or he'd make you and Arthur watch as he kills your children, one at a time," added Mad-eye. "Sorry, Molly, but that's the reality of it," he said, shrugging, after seeing her eyes widen with distress.

"Unfortunately, graphic as Alastor is, that _is_ a very real possibility." Dumbledore sighed. "Charlie is the only one out of reach at the moment and even _he_ is vulnerable, if he is lured back here with news of an attack."

"So, what can we do, Albus," asked Arthur Weasley as her took Molly's hand in his. "We can't just hide, we'd be just postponing the inevitable, wouldn't we?"

"You misunderstand me, Arthur; I _want_ you all to come to Hogwarts, _eventually_, not to hide, but to help us prepare; which is why I brought Emergency Portkeys for each of you. However, until such time as they are needed, I think you and Molly can continue to use Headquarters without too much worry, as I know you are very careful when you leave the Ministry, so you are not followed. Just make sure you don't use the same exit or path everyday. We are creatures of habit and ambushes depend on knowing where someone will be, with some reliably, at a certain time."

Turning to Percy Weasley, Dumbledore continued, "This goes for you, too, Percy…and… Miss Clearwater, also. Try not to alarm her; tell her it's a new idea from the Ministry and you want her to try it out, see how easy it is to _not_ have a set pattern to her coming and going to her Healer classes at St. Mungo's each day. A research project, so to speak."

"Yes, sir," replied Percy, frowning. He hadn't considered that Penny might be in jeopardy, too.

"Fred, George."

"Yes, sir?"

"I trust you two have sufficiently 'improved' your store with enough alarms and protective devices that any Death Eater entering your establishment will rue the day. Am I correct?"

"Done deal, sir. We've been testing all sorts of alarms, some of which we'll be installing at Hogwarts, if they prove effective."

"Splendid!"

"Bill."

"Yes, sir?"

"You and your wife are prime targets, especially considering your disruption of Fenrir's attack on your Mother."

"I've already taken care of that, sir. Fleur and I use a secret entrance at Gringotts and our house is warded and unplottable."

"I see. It seems your work with breaking charms and spells works both ways, eh?" Dumbledore laughed.

"You could say that, sir," said the oldest Weasley son, smiling. "Might I suggest that if you are planning on giving everyone emergency Portkeys, that they transport who ever is activating it to our house, rather than Hogwarts. We could regroup and travel when we feel it's safe, not when _he_ wants."

"Yes, that sounds like an admirable idea. Can you all prime your Portkey to Bill's house location?"

"Yes, Albus, we'll see to it," answered Arthur.

"What are they; the Portkeys, I mean," Molly asked, having calmed down a bit.

"A bracelet." Dumbledore opened a bag and handed out simple copper bands, which the Weasleys all donned. "Inconspicuous but dead useful, as they say," he added with a smile.

"Speaking of dead useful, Headmaster," George said as he stood. "Fred and I have a delivery for the D.A. Their potion and ammo holders; redesigned and made to be worn with a minimum of bulkiness, but everything within easy reach."

He and Fred put two medium sized boxes on the table, addressed to:

---------Hogwarts D.A.-----------

--------Special Delivery ----------

----------------from-----------------

-Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes-

-------Specialty Department-------

"It's something we.."

"and Anna designed …"

"We had them made up…"

"super rush job, too…"

"No extra charge, of course …"

"So, if you wouldn't mind, sir …"

"taking them back with you?"

The twins looked very proud of their contribution to The D.A. and Albus solemnly promised to make sure the boxes were at the next meeting.

"I'll deliver them, have no fear," he assured them.

"Excellent!"

"Thank you, sir."

"We'd make the trip, but…"

"we're right in the middle of _another_ project…"

"for the D.A. and we're really working hard.."

"to get it finished and THAT one…"

"we'll deliver, _in person_!"

Bill shook his head and shot a glance over to his Father, who rolled his eyes and smiled. Molly just sighed and pursed her lips, keeping her thoughts to herself. Percy raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Dumbledore turned his attention back to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"One last thing Arthur…Molly; I have been giving it a lot of thought and I fear the Burrow may be destroyed, at some point, in the near future, to hasten your flight to the school. If you want to save any family valuables, I'd do so, as quickly and quietly as possible. BUT, I would leave duplicates, so it would seem as if they are destroying everything that has any meaning to you," Dumbledore suggested. "Only take what is truly sentimental and leave the household things that can be easily replaced. Contact Ron, Ginny and Charlie to see if there's anything in particular they want, but again, leave copies, to fool the Death Eaters."

"Very well, Albus, we'll do it as soon as possible. We'll send an owl to Charlie, tonight, although I think he's taken all of his personal things with him; we'll double check. Could you have Ginny and Ron owl us with their list of favorite things?"

"Certainly. Well, I must be going. Thank you for coming at such short notice." Dumbledore rose and headed for the fireplace. "Alastor, I'll speak with you tomorrow."

"Certainly, Albus."

"Good bye, Professor." "Good night, Albus."

"Good evening all." And with a 'poof' of green smoke, the Headmaster returned to Hogwarts.

**XoXoXoXoX**

"The train is unguarded. You will simply search, as you did when looking for the Animagus Black. There will be no resistance, BUT, you will harm _none _of the students. Do you understand?"

The Dementor nodded, his rasping, death-rattle breathing the only sound in the room.

"Excellent. I will have plenty of souls, a veritable _feast_ for you, later, at Hogwarts. A little time, yet, a little patience."

Again, the Dementor nodded.

"I believe ten of you should suffice; two for the engine and baggage car, and two each for the coaches. Come in from either end to thwart any escape attempts."

Another nod.

"I'm very pleased that you and your brothers have joined me; your rewards will be great, I assure you. I shall signal when it is time."

The Dementor bowed and turning, soundlessly floated out of the room.

**XoXoXoXoX**

The Lestrange brothers, standing against the far wall, gave sighs of relief. Voldemort sat back in his chair, a grim smile on his face.

"Do not tell Bella what I have planned; she wanted to attack the Hogwarts Express earlier and I told her no. Her own plans must proceed and I won't have her distracted. Do you understand, Rodolphus?"

"Yes, Master, I understand completely."

"I have a specific target for the two you, also; you shall finish what Fenrir started, by destroying the Burrow. I want the Weasleys to run home to Dumbledore like the rest of those fools. You will have one week to plan; how many Death Eaters you will need to assist and when you will do it. No fire! I want that hovel blown into splinters, not one brick left whole. Do you understand, TOTALLY gone. You have one week to plan. You may go."

"Thank you, Master. We will not fail you." Rodolphus' eyes gleamed.

"I assumed you realized failure was out of the question." Voldemort smiled grimly.

"Indeed, Master," replied Rabastan.

Rodolphus and Rabastan exited quickly, leaving Voldemort chuckling to himself, very pleased with how his plans were coming into line…a line that was pointing straight to Hogwarts. He threw back his head and laughed out loud.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Harry was sitting on the sofa in front of the Gryffindor common room fireplace, staring, unfocused, at the dancing flames in the grate.

"Harry." Hermione tilted her head, gazing, perplexed, at her friend. "_Harry_?"

He held up a hand for silence, then sat up straight and shook his head. He looked around at Hermione, eyes wide.

"I know what he's going to do next!"

"Who? Voldemort? How?"

"I was just sitting here, daydreaming, watching the fire and I heard him. I suppressed my feeling of surprise, so as to not let him know I was there. But, he was in a very good mood and must have let his mental wards relax a bit. It was a little like standing by a fence and eavesdropping on the neighborhood bully on the other side. I don't think he felt me at all. It was very strange."

"Are you sure he didn't let you in, deliberately, to throw us off guard with fake information?"

"No, it was similar to when I was seeing through Nagini's eyes, remember?"

"What, exactly, did you see and hear?"

"A Dementor and the Lestrange brothers."

"What?"

"I have to go tell Dumbledore," said Harry, as he rose and headed for the door.

**XoXoXoXoX**

"Yes, sir, the Hogwarts Express and the Burrow."

"The Burrow's destruction was not unexpected, Harry. Molly, Arthur and the children are planning on emptying it of personal valuables, as we speak; replaced by duplicates, of course. But now we have a time frame; I should say no more than four days, in case the plan is pushed forward for any reason."

"It's a shame, though, sir. It's their home…"

"Ah, well, perhaps you should remind Ronald of how he could well spend some of his 'finders fee' when the time comes."

"Yeah! That's a brilliant idea!"

"But, be sure and remind him not to tell Molly and Arthur. Let it be a surprise."

"A bloody great surprise, that!"

XoXoXoXoX

"Now, what were the orders for the Dementors?"

"They are supposed to stop the train and walk through, searching, like they did for Sirius, but he said they were _not_ to harm any of the students."

"Ah, well, the Dementors wouldn't be able to distinguish the Slytherins from the Hufflepuffs, so he's protecting the children of his followers by that directive; how magnanimous of him."

"We should be prepared to repel them, just the same, don't you think?"

"Indeed. You were going to work on your _Patronus_ spell with the D.A., were you not?"

"Yes, sir, and Professor Lupin is going to help."

"Excellent! Well, I'm glad you were able to 'eavesdrop' as well as not be sensed by Tom. Be sure and clear your mind before you sleep tonight, and I wouldn't deliberately try to repeat this, if I were you, Harry. You probably weren't noticed for the simple reason you weren't consciously trying to push your way into his thoughts."

"Yes, sir."

"It was a chance happening and if, when you are not _quite_ paying attention in class, perhaps, it could occur again. Be _very_ careful if it does; stay calm, Harry, as you did this time, keep your mind blank, no matter what you see or hear and back away from the mental connection as slowly and carefully as you can. He may not be distracted as he was tonight and might become aware of your intrusion."

"Yes, sir, I'll be careful."

"Fine. Good night, Harry."

"Good night, sir."

**XoXoXoXoX**

Remus Lupin faced the D.A. and shaking his head slightly, wondered how the Wizarding world had come to this; relying on a group of twenty…twenty-one students, to win this war.

"Alright, Harry has told me that you have all tried to do the '_Patronus'_ charm, with some success, when you were meeting in secret during Umbridge's reign of terror. A few could only summon wisps of vapor, which, because of the difficulty of this charm, is quite a feat. So, don't be discouraged, it will come to you. The most important thing to remember is…well, a memory; a very happy one. It's best to have one picked out and ready, because coming face to face with a Dementor is _not_ the time to start wracking your brains for a good memory."

There were nervous snickers all around.

"It took me a while," Harry volunteered, "to settle on the right memory for me to use. So take your time and really search for a good one."

"Maybe we should think of one that all of us could use," Neville suggested.

"Like what?" Seamus scratched his head. "Not much has been happy, for everybody, for a while, mate."

"Maybe something from last summer…oh…no…Bill" Ginny hung her head.

"The pie fight?" Justin said, eyes lighting up.

"I don't think that's happy, so much as silly," Padma replied. "Besides, it was messy."

"I agree, it was fun, but not happy," Lavender nodded, a thoughtful look creasing her brow.

"I've got it!" Terry jumped to his feet. "The luau at Anna's! If that's not a good, happy memory, then we're in a lot more trouble than we think!"

"Yeah!" "That was a great party!" "I had a blast!" "I smile every time I think of it!"

"That's it, then," Remus stood, beaming at them. "And I'll tell you something Anna said at the time, and I know she had no idea how prophetic her words would be. She said to me, as you all were running toward the barn, 'I want them to have _one_ good memory to carry with them, Remus. One good '_remember when_' to talk about'. Seems she knew what she was doing, huh?"

"Yeah, and it's a really good "remember when', too."

"Ok, just so we are all on the same wave length about this, let's talk about the luau and some of the things we remember that make us smile."

"You picking Anna up in your arms and jumping into the pool with your clothes on!" Ernie laughed.

"That insane movie we watched!" Zack looked over at Ernie and they both dissolved into laughter.

Ron leaned over to Harry, " 'Igor, would you give me a hand with the bags' ."

" 'Certainly…you take the blond and I'll take the one in the turban'." Harry responded, straight faced, then broke up, pounding his leg, roaring with laughter.

Remus was laughing as hard as the rest as they continued to recount their best memories of that special day last spring. Finally, everyone calmed down a bit, and the meeting got back to business.

"What about me?" came a voice from side of the room.

Everyone swiveled to look at Draco.

"I wasn't there. As a matter of fact, that was a pretty rotten night for me, all things considered."

"Blimey, Draco, you're right." Harry looked stricken. "Sorry, mate, we forgot about you not being there."

"I'm sorry I missed it, too. Sounds like a helluva lot more fun than _my_ day," he replied with a smile. "It's ok, Harry, everybody; that's history. BUT, as a matter of fact, I _do_ have a _very_ happy memory of my own. Most of you don't know this, but I had a secret visit from my Mother and my baby Sister over the Christmas holiday."

"Really!" "That's wonderful!" "How are they?" "Is she cute?"

"She's _adorable_ and Mother is as happy as I've _ever_ seen her, so, that's it," he said, grinning from ear to ear. "That's _MY_ happy memory; being with them and knowing they are ok!"

"Splendid, Draco, that sound like a good strong one, too," Remus agreed. "Well, with THAT in mind, I think we will be able to do the charm quite well, especially if we all work on it together. I do believe the Dementors are in for a bit of a surprise." Remus concluded.

"Poor old dears," Dean giggled.

**XoXoXoXoX**

"We can laugh now, but when we are facing the real thing, and that cold wave hits you, you better be ready," Harry said quietly, suddenly serious. "Let's get started practicing, Professor."

"Right you are, Harry." Remus stood and walked over to a trunk that had been sitting on the floor, rattling occasionally. "I brought our old friend, the Boggart, to help us. Remember when it formed itself into a Dementor for Harry back in third year?"

"Yeah." "You stopped it." "It was scary."

"I think if you all concentrate on a Dementor as being the thing you fear most, it will oblige us by transforming into one for each of you. Plus I've told the Boggart it could have a permanent home here as a teaching tool for D.A.D.A if it wants. It's thinking it over." Remus winked at them, lightening the mood just a little. "Ok, who wants to be first?"

"I will," Colin volunteered, "Dementors scare the willies outta me, anyway, so there's no pretending on my part, Professor."

"Right, Colin…well, wand at the ready, and say very distinctly '_Expecto Partronum_'."

" '_Expecto Patronum_', got it. Go ahead, Professor," Colin bravely took a stance and raised his wand.

**XoXoXoXoX**

A huge thunderstorm was rolling across the landscape, bearing down on Ottery St. Catchpole. The inhabitants of the tiny village were inside their homes, bracing for the torrents of rain and lashing winds that were sure to start within minutes. No one dared to venture out on a night like this, which was just as well, considering what was about to happen.

Half a dozen Death Eaters had just Apparated at the Burrow. They fanned out to surround the house, although it didn't look to be inhabited; there were no lights or movement to be seen inside. Just as they got into position, the heavens opened up and huge droplets of rain pelted down, harder and harder, blurring the surrounding scenery. Lightening flashed and the thunder literally shook the ground.

Rodolphus held up his arm and the Death Eaters pointed their wands at the Burrow. He looked to the left and right to make sure all were ready then, dropping his arm, unleashed spell after spell, along with the others, as the Burrow exploded in millions of pieces, shooting debris over the whole yard and all the way to the edge of the orchard. It quickly turned into a sodden mess as the continuing lightening and thunder seemed to replay the sound of the explosions. The chimney swayed and collapsed as pieces of the roof crashed back to the ground. There was a blackened crater where the house had stood.

Rodolphus Disapparated, followed by the others. It had taken less than ten seconds.

**XoXoXoXoX**

The Village News

Last night's severe storms did more than rain on the rhubarb, as local citizens were stunned by the sound of a horrific explosion from just outside the village. An investigation early this morning showed a blackened crater at the sight of an old abandoned farm house, west of the village proper.

"It must have been one of those old W.W.2 duds, got hit by lightening," said Charlie Spiggot, town constable. "It happens every so often; dud will have been buried where is crashed and rain will wash away the dirt over the years. Usually someone spots 'em and the army comes and takes 'em away. Looks like this one got hit by lightening, though. Just cause the firing mechanism failed all those years ago, don't mean it ain't ready to blow!"

No one was injured and there were no reports of any damage, except to the old farm house that had been sitting, derelict, for years.

**XoXoXoXoX**

"Morning, Cissa," mumbled Gwen, as she shuffled into the kitchen, heading for her seat at the table.

Cissa looked up from feeding Lyn and smiled. "Good morning, lazy bones. Why so late?"

"Didn't sleep well; kept have nightmares of being chased by giants. So, by the time I did get to sleep properly, it was almost time to get up. I opted to have a bit of extra snooze when my alarm went off."

"Good morning, Missy Gwen, here is you's coffee," Winky put the mug in front of Gwen.

"Thanks Winky. Just toast, ok?"

"Yes, Missy Gwen."

Gwen took a sip and looked around. "Where are Anna and Severus… not STILL in bed are they?"

Cissa laughed, shaking her head. "No, they've come up for air, sort of; they're down in the potions lab, with Eileen."

"Wonder what they're up to?" Gwen took a piece of toast from the rack. "Think I'll take a peek. Morning, sweetie," she added, as she kissed Lyn on the head while passing her highchair.

Pushing the brick on the end of the fireplace, she started down the hidden staircase to the room under the kitchen. Eileen was sitting on the hearth, watching her son work. Anna was chopping another ingredient and took it to Severus, who tipped it into his cauldron, slowly stirring the bubbling mixture.

"That should do it. Now, we'll let it simmer for twenty minutes and see how it turns out." Severus waved his wand and the flames went down a bit. Satisfied, he turned and spotted Gwen.

"Good morning, Gwen. Bit of a late riser, aren't you?"

"So I've been told. Bad night…bad dreams…giants."

"Giants?" Anna turned and regarded her stepdaughter. "You don't even know what they look like, do you?"

"Sort of, from the descriptions I've read; twenty feet tall, ugly, dumb as a rock, but dangerous in the extreme."

"That about covers it," agreed Anna. "Why would you be having dreams about them?"

"I probably had the dreams because I just can't get my mind off the fact that - a – they exist and – b- Voldemort may use them at Hogwarts. Even as big as they are, they couldn't break into the school, could they?"

"No. Well, not easily, anyway. But, if he's planning on gaining entry from within, they'd be one hell of a diversion, don't you think?" Anna stood with her arm around Severus' waist, his arm over her shoulder.

"Bloody right, they would. They'd get my attention, straightaway! Anyway to stop them?"

"It takes at least a half dozen wizards to stun a giant," Severus explained. "The Ministry would send a special squad to handle them."

"Would they get there in time?"

"Hopefully."

"_Hopefully_?"

"If we have time to send for them; we may be a tad busy."

"A _tad_?" Gwen was aghast. "No, that's not good enough." She got an evil grin on her face, eyebrow raised. "I got a plan. It came to me in the middle of one of my dreams last night, but I have to do a little research."

Severus looked at Anna, then at Eileen.

"Aren't you two even mildly curious as to what's she's going to do?" he asked, stunned at their calm acceptance of Gwen's announcement.

"No," his Mother answered. "She'll tell us when she's ready. Have a little patience, dear."

"Severus, she's got a bone between her teeth, so don't even _think_ of trying to get it away from her; she's on a mission. You think I'm single minded? Gwen's got me beat all hollow. Let her go; she'll not do anything without our input, _after_ she's looked at the problem from all the angles and found most of the solutions, too."

Gwen stood there, gazing at the flames, gnawing on the crust of toast, fire in her eyes.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Severus muttered.

**XoXoXoXoX**

"Hey, get up here! Guess what happened last night!" Cissa called down the stairs.

"What the…" Anna, Gwen and Severus hurried up to the kitchen. Cissa had the newest copy of the _Daily Prophet_ spread on the table, and she was pointing at the picture of what had been the Burrow. There wasn't much left to see.

"Right on time." Severus observed.

"Bella wasn't there; no fire, just blown to smithereens." Anna was scanning the article. "Albus was right; Voldemort is tying up loose ends and trying to herd everyone to Hogwarts."

"What do you think he'll come up with to get us to stick our noses…and necks…out there?"

"I'm not sure, short of daring us to 'come out and play'. We'll have to wait and see."

"Was anyone hurt?" Eileen floated up through the floor and hovered above the table, looking over Severus' shoulder.

"No. The Weasleys are living in London at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. They're safe."

"Oh, good."

"Who's next on his list do you suppose?"

"Hard to know, his mind is so warped," answered Anna, a frown on her face. "It's _his_ list of revenge, for real and imagined affronts, so, it's anyone's guess."

"Well, you all sit and enjoy your second cup of coffee, and I'll keep an eye on your potion, Severus." Eileen started down through the floor, with a wave of her hand.

"Thank you, Ma-ma. I'll be down in 15 minutes."

"Take your time, dearest."

**XoXoXoXoX**

Bella entered Voldemort's drawing room and bowed.

"Come here, my faithful one," he purred.

"Yes, Master."

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, Master, I picked the most reliable of your followers. They understand what must be done."

"Stun _everyone_ as you enter. We don't want any alarm sent to the Ministry before you've had time to finish the job."

"Yes, Master."

"Get in and _get out_. Remember, you cannot Apparate, the whole building is warded, except in the lobby and emergency room. If you meet resistance, kill them, but any bystanders, stun. I want the tale told of how I allowed you your revenge. Do not fail me, Bella. Do not become trapped, you are vital to my plan for Hogwarts."

"No, Mister. I've waited too long for this. I want them _dead_. I will not fail you."

"Excellent. Your patience is starting to pay off, isn't it, my dear Bella."

"Yes, Master. You have taught me well, teaching me to wait until the time was truly right."

"Indeed. And there will be more rewards, later, at Hogwarts; your sister, your nephew, and… your daughter."

"Oh, yes, Master."

"Bella."

"Master."

"Come to me, Bella, my sweet."

"Oh, yes…Master, yes…oh, yes."

**XoXoXoXoX**

Artemus Pye rubbed his eyes and put his reading glasses back on. In his hand, a new patient chart; another victim of a seemingly random Death Eater attack, being transferred upstairs after a preliminary exam in the emergency room. Artemus was spending all of his time at St. Mungo's now; in fact, he was sleeping in the 'Long Term Care' unit, as it was the quietest.

Heading for the main lobby, to send his report to the Ministry, he heard a series of loud 'pops'. He skidded to a stop at the end of the hall, jumped to one side and peeked around the corner. Standing in the center of the main lobby, with their wands out, was a group of seven Death Eaters. They began stunning the Witches and Wizards who were so unfortunate as to be there; staff first and then those closest to the Floo Station and entrance doors.

The _Memory Charm_ Albus Dumbledore had placed on him all those months ago lifted, and he knew what he had to do…and quickly! Without hesitation, Artemus dropped the chart and ran back down the hall to the staircase, and started sprinting up the stairs, pausing on the first landing only long enough to shoot a '_Colloportus_' back at the door into the hallway, where a crescendo of shouts and screams could be heard.

Reaching the Fourth Floor, he yanked the door open and shot across the hall, "Alohamora", he yelled, to unlock the door of the Janus Thickey ward. Turning, he cast a '_Colloportus_' on the stairwell door. The Matron was standing, talking to Penelope Clearwater when Artemus burst into the ward.

"Miriam, _run_, Death Eaters are coming up the stairs! Get down the hall to the break room and hide!"

"What about…" Healer Strout looked down the ward to where Frank and Alice Longbottom were sitting.

"I'll get them out! _Go_! _Run_! **_NOW_**!" Artemus gave her a shove and the chubby little Witch took off down the hallway, eyes wide, hands fluttering."

"Penelope, help me! Quickly!"

Slamming the doors to the ward closed, even as the noise of the Death Eaters blasting their way into the stairwell was heard, Artemus sealed the door and with a wave of his wand, moved the Healer's desk, chair, and two of the beds to barricade the door.

Hurrying down the ward, he grabbed Frank Longbottom by the arm and yanked him, none too gently, to his feet, as Penelope drew Alice out of her chair.

"Grab that backpack!" Artemus instructed her as he leaned over and snatched the picture of Neville from the nightstand.

Penelope picked up the bag and threw the strap over her shoulder as she put an arm around Alice. Just as the spell blasts hit the door Fourth Floor stairway door.

"Portkey. Grab hold."

Taking Frank's hand Artemus held the picture and following his lead, Penelope placed Alice's hand, along with hers on the other side of the silver picture frame.

"**_Portus_**!"

A blue flash of light was overwhelmed by the smoke and flying debris of the ward doors, desk and beds as Bella and two of the Death Eaters blasted their way through the barricade and invaded the room.

"**_NNNNOOOOOOOO_**!"

**XoXoXoXoX**

The ambulance turned down the alleyway and slowed. Artemus looked back to make sure he wasn't being followed. So far, so good.

Gwen had been right; no one questioned an ambulance. He silently thanked his lucky stars he'd had Jerry, the Muggle kid living next door to his parents, as his best mate when he was growing up. It had been good old "Jer" who had taught him to drive all those years ago. Considering he had no license, he was glad he _hadn't_ been stopped for _any_ reason, as he was loath to use magic on a Muggle policeman.

He flipped his wand and the gate in the tall fence swung open as did the garage door at the end of the short concrete pavement. Pulling in, he turned off the engine as the door to the garage and the gate closed.

Turning to the woman sitting beside him, he saw that Alice Longbottom was gazing around, perfectly happy to watch what happened next. Artemus wondered if she understood, at all, what had transpired in the last few hours. 'Probably not' he thought, with a sigh. 'Just as well.'

He had no idea how bad it had been at St. Mungo's or if there had been other attacks. It didn't look good, in any case.

He patted Alice reassuringly on the arm, got out and came around to her door. Opening it, he unbuckled her seat belt and helped her step down. Holding her hand, Artemus led her back to the rear door, which, when he opened it, revealed Frank Longbottom, asleep on the gurney and Penelope, sitting in the attendant's chair.

"We're here." Artemus gave Penelope a hand as she stepped down. "How is he?"

"He slept most of the way. Where are we, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's a 'safe house', where we'll wait for word from the Order and instructions on what to do or where to go next."

"Ok, that will do for now." The tall girl looked down at Alice and smiled. "Did you enjoy the ride, Alice?"

Neville's mother looked up at the Healer-in-training and smiled. Whether she understood what had been asked, was anyone's guess.

Artemus brought the gurney out of the ambulance and raised it to waist level. He put Alice's hand on the railing and patted it gently.

"Hold on Alice, you can walk with Frank."

Although she didn't acknowledge hearing him, Alice gripped the stainless steel railing, glancing down at the husband.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Artemus maneuvered the gurney through the garage and into the covered hallway which led to the "abandoned" factory building. Inside, an infirmary and emergency triage center had been set up, waiting for just such an event as had happened at St. Mungo's.

"I wonder what happened after we left?" said Penelope in a small voice.

"Hopefully, most escaped. The Death Eaters seemed to be just stunning people, from the brief glimpse I had of the lobby." Artemus replied, taking off his gloves and scarf.

"Why were Frank and Alice the targets of an attack? They certainly aren't any threat to anyone."

"Truth be told, Albus Dumbledore and Anna Twigg-Jones knew this attack was a possibility, so they made the plan months ago, for me to get them out of there. That's why Albus asked me to stay at St. Mungo's recently, as the Death Eaters were getting more active and he knew it was just a matter of time before they tried to get to Alice and Frank."

"But why?"

"It was Bella Lestrange, trying to finish what she started fifteen years ago. A bit of a warm up for what's to come, I suppose."

"I see. Percy and I have been talking about it, too. He's going to move to Hogwarts soon, to help any way he can. He doesn't even care if he loses his job over it, that's how serious he is about helping defeat Vol…Voldemort."

"Bravo, Percy."

"Oh, dear, he'll be so worried when he hears about the attack and that I'm missing. Is there any way of letting him know I'm ok?"

As if in answer, Wally swooped through an open window high in the wall and settled down on the railing of Frank's gurney. He held out his leg, on which was tied a scroll and hooted, blinking at them.

Artemus untied the scroll and leaned over to talk to the owl.

"Thank you. Will you take a reply, please?"

Wally blinked and hooted again, ruffling his feathers and making himself comfortable, swiveling his head and looking around. Alice walked around the end of the gurney and tentatively reached out and stroked the owl's feathers. He regarded her, eyes blinking, and then tilted his head for her to scratch. She smiled at him and obliged the friendly bird.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Penelope came over and Artemus held the letter so they could both read it.

Artemus,

Just a quick note to let you know what's happened since you made your escape. Well done, by the way!

Bella Lestrange and her fellow Death Eaters made their escape, but not before sustaining some injuries. Unfortunately, there was one death; one of the visitors tried to stop them and was killed for his trouble.

Healer Strout says Penelope Clearwater was in the ward when you sent Marian down the hall to safety. We're assuming Penelope's with you, helping with Franks and Alice. That may be the best thing, actually, when we get them settled. Talk it over with her, and I'll see what the consensus is at this end.

Everyone else at St. Mungo's, who was stunned or injured, will recover. That's the good news.

The bad news is…that takes us one step closer to the battle ahead.

Well, let me know how you all are doing and we'll get word back to you A.S.A.P. as to the next step.

Remus.

P.S. Percy knows Penelope is with you and safe, so tell her not to worry on that score.

**XoXoXoXoX**

"Alright, that's a relief, then." Penelope sighed

Alice turned, looked at them and smiled. Artemus waved the piece of parchment.

"Good news, Alice."

Walking over to a desk at the side of the room, Artemus found a quill, ink well and some parchment, and sat down to pen a quick reply.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Remus,

Arrived safe. Everyone is doing well, none the worse for the excitement. Alice is making friends with the owl you sent as I write this. Frank is asleep.

Thanks for the message about Percy; that put Penelope's mind at ease. She was a real trooper, considering she was just following my lead; she didn't panic and has been a big help.

Don't forget to send word to Anna and Gwen that we're OK, as I know they'll worry if they hear of the attack without the details.

Thanks for what good news you did have for us out of that mess.

Artemus

**XoXoXoXoX**


	27. Chapter 26 : Again again

**Chapter 26**

**Again…again**

The aftermath of the attack at St. Mungo's; the news spreads quickly, in all directions. Gwen pays a visit, and Theo makes his own 'fateful' decision. Fred and George make a delivery…oh, goodie, new 'stuff'!

**Chapter 26**

**Again…again!**

"**_GONE_**!??!"

"Yes, Master."

Bella lay prostrate on the floor at Voldemort's feet, her hands clenched in frustration. The Dark Lord paced back and forth for several minutes, and then looked down at the Witch at his feet. He felt no fear emanating from her, just impotent rage.

"I sense you feelings of…disappointment, Bella, my pet. Arise."

Bella rose, but stood with her head down. Voldemort put one long, white, bony finger under her chin and brought her face up to enable their eyes to meet.

"Tell me what happened. _Everything_, as you remember."

"We…we Apparated into the main lobby and immediately targeted the staff members. As the others started stunning the few civilians who were there, I, with Avery and Nott, went down the hall to the stairwell, stunning anyone we encountered. The door to the stairs was sealed, but easily opened, well, blasted out of our way. We ran up the stairs and the door to the Fourth floor was also sealed."

"Not unsurprisingly. Go on."

"Again, we just blasted our way through. We could see through the windows of the ward door that something had been put against the door; a feeble attempt at barricading. The three of us hit the doors with our spells at the same time, blowing them and the useless junk out of the way….but…but…"

"Yesss?"

"The ward was _empty_; the Longbottoms were _gone_, there was no Ward Matron or Healer…_nobody_…"

"I understand Avery and Nott had to physically pull you back, in order to return to the lobby and make your escape."

"Yes, Master, I showed great weakness from the shock of the situation…Mercy, Master…I couldn't believe I'd…we'd been thwarted once again. I couldn't think for a few moments."

"But you and your strike team did manage to return to me with minimal injuries."

"Yes, Master."

"So, where could they have gone?"

"I don't know, Master, I don't understand…"

"Don't you, Bella? Let me explain; Dumbledore and quite possibly Anna Twigg-Jones, planned for this escape. The fact that they were so concerned with protecting the Longbottoms has just provided me with an answer to one of the riddles in this little dance we are doing with dear old Albus."

"Answer?" Bella was totally confused.

"I believe Alice Longbottom is that bitch Twigg-Jones' Secret Keeper."

"_What_!? But, Master, that's _impossible_…Alice Longbottom…"

"Is incapable? Oh, I think she's _perfectly_ capable or at least _available_, on some level; the perfect choice. Who would she tell? Would she be _capable_ of telling? Who would suspect _her_? I certainly didn't…_until now_. No, Bella, the Longbottom's safety was _paramount_, so this little scenario was thought through long ago; nearly a year, in fact. How…_interesting_."

"But how…?"

"Portkey."

"Then…someone _was_ there with them."

"Of course. We'll hear who, soon enough, from the report of whom on the staff is missing. Then we'll know what names to add to our list."

"Yes, Master." Bella smiled wickedly.

"It was a valiant effort on your part, Bella; well planned and executed."

"Thank you, Ma…AAAAHHHHHHH!" Bella screamed and rolled on the floor.

"But you _still_ **_failed_**," finished Voldemort, as he continued with the _Cruciatus Curse_. "And I am _NOT_ pleased."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

**XOXOXOXOX**

Wally swooped in through the open kitchen door and landed on the back of Anna's chair. He hooted and swiveled his head, listening to the sounds of the household. Footsteps were approaching and he turned to see Gwen come in from the hall.

"It's Wally!" she shouted back over her shoulder. "He's got a letter, too." Approaching the big owl, she reached out and scratched his head. "Hello, Wally, got something for us?"

The answering hoot was followed by the shifting of the owl's weigh so he could stick his leg out, revealing the knotted cord, holding the scroll of parchment.

"May I?" Gwen received a nod and untied the letter. "Here, Wally, have a treat."

Owl biscuit firmly clamped in his mouth, Wally took off to join his friend Oscar in the oak tree at the end of the garden.

Narcissa came into the kitchen, Lyn on her hip.

"Who's it from?" she asked, shifting her daughter, so the toddler couldn't grab the parchment.

Gwen was quickly scanning the pages, then looked up at the Cissa and smiled.

"Remus…it's to all of us, but Anna especially. I'd better take it into the parlor and read it aloud."

They walked down the hall and turned into the front parlor, which was looking more like a day nursery than an adult living space. There were teddy bears, balls, rattles and various other toys on the rug, where Anna and Severus were sitting, playing with their infant son and daughter.

"We've gotten a letter from Remus."

"And what does has our favorite werewolf have to say today, pray tell?" Anna smiled up at her.

"Bella and a gang of Death Eaters attacked St. Mungo's this morning."

"WHAT!" Severus turned, shocked, to stare at Gwen.

Anna put a hand on his arm, reassuringly, but she hadn't taken her eyes off of Gwen.

"Alice and Frank?"

"Safe and sound; your plan worked perfectly."

"Thank God." Anna fell back on the rug, hand on her forehead.

"Plan? What plan?" Narcissa asked, sitting down and lowering Lyn to the rug, handing her a stuffed dragon to play with.

"Yes, what plan?" echoed Severus, turning to his wife and raising his eyebrow.

"The night we were married, Albus and I went to St. Mungo's to make Alice my Secret Keeper. We also made a Portkey and left it on their nightstand. Artemus Pye had a memory charm applied, that lifted when the Death Eaters showed up and he got Frank and Alice out of there to a safe house that Albus has had set up for over a year."

"Not just Frank and Alice," interrupted Gwen, still going through the letter. "Says here, Penelope Clearwater was trapped in the ward with them and went along, taking care of Alice while Artemus handled Frank. They're all fine and settled, although they could use some food, soon, as the emergency stores aren't that extensive." She looked up and smiled, "I'll make a run this afternoon."

"Good, and take Dobby to help, just in case."

"Why would Bella take such a risk as to make an attack at St. Mungo's?" Severus wondered aloud, tuning to look at Cissa and then Anna.

"Unfinished business, if I know my dear Sister," said Cissa, then she shrugged. "Demented bitch."

"Cissa!" Anna chided, but grinned wickedly at her friend.

"I think it goes deeper than that," added Severus. "They were trying to bring home the point that they can attack anywhere; that nobody is safe."

"You're probably right about that, dear," Anna agreed.

"So where are they now? The Longbottoms, I mean," asked Severus as he picked up 'Ellie' as he had started calling his daughter, to avoid confusion with his Mother's name. She smiled and batted at his cheeks, giggling and looking around at the adults.

"Converted 'abandoned warehouse/factory' in Sheffield; totally outfitted as a hospital and triage center, and safe house. It used to belong to Christopher's brother, who sold it to him when he emigrated to Australia years ago." Anna explained.

"Warded and unplottable, I'm assuming. So they can stay put for the time being without worrying Longbo…Neville and his Gran?" Severus guessed.

"Yes, but I don't think they'll be staying there too long. We'll wait and see what kind of ruckus this raises first."

"Where were you going to have them live, if Augusta is at Hogwarts?" Narcissa inquired, gently extracting Noel from Lyn's grasp and tossing the fur ball to Severus. He put it on top of his head to keep it out of Ellie's reach, much to Cissa's amusement.

"We'll bring them here, and put them in to west wing guestrooms. I think being in a normal household setting like this will do wonders for them and I can work with them again, too." Anna sat up and swung Chris into the air, making the baby boy laugh and kick his legs.

"Well, first you have to define 'normal'," injected Eileen Snape, as she drifted into the room and settled on the side chair by the fireplace. "But come to think of it, those two were declared legally insane, so, actually, they'll fit right in, don't you agree?"

Lyn clapped her hands and laughed, followed by the adults, who agreed wholeheartedly; right bunch of nutters, all of them.

"That settles it then; I'll get started on a shopping list," declared Gwen, as she headed for the desk in the corner.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Mr. Longbottom," called the Headmaster. "A word, please?"

Neville nodded and turned to the other Gryffindors, who were wending their way into the Great Hall for dinner.

"Be right there, ok?"

"Sure, Neville."

Walking over to where Dumbledore was standing with his Gran, Neville couldn't tell, from the rather grim expressions on their faces, if he was in trouble or he was about to hear bad news. It didn't look good, either way.

"There was an attack at St. Mungo's today."

Neville felt his stomach drop but the Headmaster quickly held up his hand.

"Your parents are safe and well, thanks to the quick actions of Artemus Pye and Penelope Clearwater. But, it will be, no doubt, front page news in the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow morning. Expect to hear and read all sorts of speculation as to the motive for the attack and also where your parents are at the moment."

"It was Bella Lestrange, wasn't it?"

"Yes. She led a half dozen Death Eaters. They did manage to escape."

"Where are Mum and Dad?"

"In a safe location, have no fear. Anna and Gwen made the arrangements months ago, in case of emergencies and as a gathering spot for scattered members of the Order, should the need arise."

"She really is a remarkable individual, our Anna," agreed Augusta Longbottom.

Neville smiled and nodded, thinking back to the rip-roaring shouting match Anna and Gran had engaged in, not so many years ago. How circumstances had changed.

"Well, I think I'll go share the news with everyone, so they'll not be shocked when the _Prophet_ arrives tomorrow morning."

"Splendid idea. Let's go in for dinner, shall we?."

"Right, Professor. Okay, Gran?" he asked, as he gave her a kiss.

"I'm fine, young man, don't you worry about me," she gave him a hug and patted his cheek before taking Dumbledore's arm and walking to the staff table. Neville grinned and then joined his friends.

**XOXOXOXOX**

A white van slowed, turning down an alleyway, then through tall gates and into a garage, to stop next to an ambulance, as the gates and big door silently closed behind the vehicles. Gwen got out and came around to open the side door. Grabbing two bags, she watched as Dobby levitated two boxes out of the van and over to the entrance to the main building. Artemus Pye was holding the door open for them.

"Hi, Artemus," Gwen greeted the Healer, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Gwen, it's good to see you. Here, give me one of those," he added, as he took a shopping bag from her.

"How are they?"

"Just fine…really. But wait until you see." He shook his head.

"What?"

"Alice has discovered the telly."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously and specifically…the '_Teletubbies_'."

"Oh…my…God!"

**XOXOXOXOX**

Penelope looked up from where she was sitting with Frank Longbottom, helping him do some arm motion exercises and smiled when she saw Gwen. Putting Frank's arm down, she patted him reassuringly on the shoulder and rose to greet the visitors.

"Gwen! How are you?"

"Penelope! Long time no see!" Gwen gave the tall girl a hug and held her at arm's length. "I'm sorry you got caught up in all of this, but it looks to have been for the best, don't you agree?"

"Oh, yes, I'll probably get extra credit for this when I get back to training and I'm more than willing to help out any way I can."

"Plus, Alice and Frank know Penelope, so that's a special bonus," added Artemus, as he directed Dobby where to put the groceries.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Where is Alice?" Gwen looked around.

"In the bedroom, watching the telly," replied Artemus, pointing.

"_THIS_ I have to see."

Gwen walked over to a door on the far side of the room and peeked in. Alice Longbottom was seated on a chair in front of the television set, gazing at the screen with a smile on her face, bopping her head in time with the music. The bright colors and dancing figures were obviously fascinating to her.

"Again, again," she said softly, clapping her hands.

"Whoa!" Gwen gasped. Turning, she walked back to Artemus and Penelope. "Alice is talking!"

"Yes, we've heard her. She doesn't react to any other shows. In fact, she hasn't _watched_ any other programs, but when the _Teletubbies_ came on, she became glued to that set."

"Anna will be thrilled. And it's given me an idea."

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

Draco looked up from the parchment on which he was writing an essay, to see Theo Nott standing there with a letter in his hand, a worried, perplexed scowl on his face.

'That expression looks vaguely familiar,' thought Draco. 'Wonder what's happened?'

"Ah…well, I've got a question, if you don't mind me interrupting." Theo shuffled his feet, looking down at the pieces of parchment clutched in his hand. "I'm not sure how to take this or what to do."

"Whoa…flashback," muttered Draco.

"What?"

"Never mind…sit down, Theo, I need to take a break, anyhow," replied Draco with a smile, pushing his homework assignment away. "I hate writing essays, so you're doing me a favor." Leaning back in his chair, he waited to hear what was happening.

"I just got this owl from my Mother; seems Father and your Aunt Bella were involved in that raid on St. Mungo's yesterday…and came up empty handed." Theo waved the letter, frowning, shaking his head. "What the hell were they thinking…they could have been caught…or killed."

"What….or rather WHO did Voldemort send them after?"

"Longbottom's parents…but they were gone. Apparently your Aunt Bella went ballistic and Father and," Theo checked the letter, "Avery had to physically pull her out of the ward and force her to retreat."

"Oh, I bet THAT was lots of fun," Draco smiled.

Theo looked at him and nodded his agreement, smiling crookedly.

"Yeah, better him than me…or you. Anyway, Mother says Father was 'punished' for yet another failed mission and won't be going anywhere for a while."

"Very brave of her to write to you, considering…but, your point for relaying all of your family news would be?" Draco asked quietly, after Theo had stared at the letter in silence for a few moments, and then tossed it on the table.

"I don't know what to do, Draco. My Father is assuming I'm going to come home for Spring Break and then _not_ come back to Hogwarts, but go with him to be marked by the Dark Lord and become a Death Eater. He keeps going on about how Vincent and Gregory are carrying on with their 'duties' in their fathers' absence and that he wants me to be 'by his side' when Voldemort goes after Harry Potter."

"I see…and you're not thrilled with the idea, I take it?"

"Hell, no. The more I think about it, the more my mind is screaming 'ME?!?NOT BLOODY LIKELY!!' And it's really confusing, after all these years of hearing how great it's going to be, when the Dark Lord takes over and kills Potter and …well, you know."

"Yeah, I do, Theo; been there, done that. Look, _I_ can't tell you what to do, but what do you say we go talk it over with the Headmaster? He helped me when everything happened with _my_ Father and then when Mother went into hiding. You're reacting remarkably like I did when I got _her_ letter."

"Really?"

"Really. And I know it's a shock, but you're of age, too, Theo, so you _can_ make your own decisions."

"I wonder if I can just stay _here_, like you did and _not_ go home at Spring Break?"

"I don't know; we'll have to ask. And, it's not like your Father can show up and drag you home; he'd be arrested on sight. Now your _Mother_…_she_ might come and cry and carry on, to try and get you to come home, but let's worry about that when the time comes. Right now, I think we should go talk to Dumbledore."

"He'll listen?"

"Yeah, of course he will. He _does_ care, you know." Draco reassured Theo. "Hey, do any of the others know about this letter?"

"No. I was outside, having a smoke…"

"Bad habit…"

"Shut up, Malfoy…I'd just been taking a walk with Silvia…"

"Bit of a snog?"

"A bit…_anyway_, she had gone to the library and I was just standing there when the owl found me and I came straight here to find you."

"What do you think the others will say?" Draco asked, as the two boys started up the stairs, heading for the Headmaster's office.

"Well, truthfully, Blaise and I have been talking a bit and he's not too keen on going to join the Death Eaters, either. His Dad's not one; he's a 'sympathizer' but quietly, as he's more concerned with keeping his business running smoothly, than getting killed fighting Aurors. The girls, Silvia and Daphne I mean, well, they're just plain scared; for their parents and for us guys, what with being of age and having this hanging over our heads when we go home. Except for you, of course, you're stuck here at school."

"Well, not totally stuck," replied Draco, thinking back to his trip to London with Harry and 'Uncle Albus', to go shopping with Hermione, the previous summer.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you about it sometime."

"Anyway, Millie and Tracey are more concerned with _maybe_ getting to see Gregory and Vincent over the holiday. They're not interested in anything that _isn't_ to do with the Dark Lord. No sympathy there."

"I know, they haven't spoken, voluntarily, to me since the attack, back in October."

"Right."

They had reached the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Is that the last of them?" Katie asked, sealing the box and attaching the '_Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_' label.

"That's the lot!" Fred tossed the clipboard on the counter and putting his arms around Katie gave her a quick kiss. "Time for a break."

"No, there is _not_ time for a break; _you_ have to get these to Hogwarts before class tomorrow, _which_ means a trip up there _this evening_." She wiggled out of his embrace. "Ship first, snog later." She patted his cheek and headed into the office.

"Slave driver, that's what you are, Katie Bell!" he yelled after her.

"And you love it, too," her reply drifted back to him, making Fred smile as he levitated the last box over to the pile waiting by the fireplace.

He and George planned on delivering this next part of the defense arsenal to the D.A. personally. They were very proud of the adaptations they'd made to their shield cloaks, especially fitted into the D.A.'s defense strategy. Vests, spell shielding vests; like the bullet proof ones they'd learned about in the Muggle movies they been going to see at Anna's urging. She'd been right, _again_; all sorts of ideas and thus adaptations for Magical defense 'products' had been discovered in those crazy Muggle stories Anna had suggested they watch and also take note of…VERY interesting and informative, Muggle movies.

The 'utility' belts had been already delivered and passed out, with two of the three types of ammo and they were being used during practice sessions. The third kind of ammo, a modification of the wax balls, were trickier; they would have to think of a way to get them to Hogwarts, besides the regular delivery methods. They were a 'bit' on the touchy side…well, downright _explosive_, come to that. Fred frowned, thinking, then shook his head. He and George would have to owl Anna and get her input…after all, it _was_ her and Flitwick's idea, but she had the devious mind bend to think of an answer to this little 'problem'. Fred stopped frowning and a wicked grin lit up his face in anticipation of her 'solution'.

"**Hey, George, get a move on, we've got a delivery to make**!" shouted Fred.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Come in!" Albus Dumbledore called, after hearing the knock on his office door. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Nott; do come in, won't you?"

"Could we have a few minutes of your time, Headmaster? Theo has come to me with a bit of a dilemma and I told him we should come and ask your opinion."

Draco had walked in, followed by Theo, who was looking around, astonished; he'd never been in the Headmaster's office before.

"And what seems to be the problem?"

"He's gotten a letter from his Mother, and he's trying to decide what to do."

"Well, have a seat, you two and let's hear what Mrs. Nott had to say, shall we?"

**XOXOXOXOX**

The Floo Connection to Hogwarts flared up with Fred and George Weasley, juggling a pile of boxes, emerging into Dumbledore's office.

Looking around, they saw the Headmaster seated at his desk, talking to Draco Malfoy and Theo Nott.

"Sorry, sir, are we interrupting anything?" Fred put down his boxes and brushes the soot from his sleeves.

"Not at all, gentlemen, not at all; we were just discussing Mr. Nott's decision to help defend the school," explained Albus.

"Oh, well, that's…"stammered Fred.

"Surprising?" ventured George.

"A bit, I admit, considering my Father's an active Death Eater," agreed Theo, with a crooked grin.

"So, that makes two Slytherins re-writing our House history," Draco added. "I seem to have started a new trend."

"Don't forget your Mum; that makes three." Theo said.

"And maybe Blaise, Daphne and Silvia; an even half dozen." Draco counted on his fingers, smiling.

"Whoa! Are you serious?" Fred walked over and leaned against the Headmaster's desk, arms crossed.

"Yeah, why the sudden change of heart?" George joined his brother, frowning.

"I warned you there would be questions about your motives, Mr. Nott." The headmaster beamed at the boys. "You will encounter more suspicion, but, not unexpected, as I said."

"Yes, sir." Theo nodded, then turned to Fred and George. "Well, it's like this; I'm not keen on getting killed, especially for some insane Wizard's agenda. And, if I'm going to be caught up in a Wizarding was, I'd rather fight for _my_ reasons, not V…Vol…Voldemort's," he spat out. "I've been watching Draco and thinking about all this for almost a year now and as it looks like now I have to chose, then you lot can count me in. Like the Sorting Hat said, we'll have to decide and fight for ourselves and Hogwarts."

There was silence for a second, and then Fred turned to George.

"Good job we made extras of everything."

"Right. Theo, we'll have you kitted out and show you how everything works."

"You believe me? Just like that?" asked Theo, astonished.

"Sure, for a couple of reasons…" George nodded.

"Professor Dumbledore could tell if you were lying or under an 'Imperious' curse," explained Fred.

"Really?" Theo looked at the Headmaster, who smiled and winked.

"You're a Slytherin; so, the fact that you've taken almost a year to observe and process all that you've seen and heard is not surprising," declared George.

"You wouldn't commit yourself to either side without thinking it through, thoroughly,' added Fred.

"But," continued George, "there must have been one thing that made you decide, once and for all…"

"To take _your_ stand and choose who to stand _with. _ Right?" asked Fred.

Theo nodded and took a deep breath.

"You're right; my Father has made it clear that I'm going with him to be marked and join the Death Eaters when I go home over Spring Break."

"Oh." "Blimey."

"And I wasn't coming back to school, either. This is my way of saying no."

"Oh, he'll get the message, alright," said Draco, with a shake of his head. " Voldemort will probably have something to say about it, too."

"Yeah, well, Father didn't take my feelings or future plans into consideration…he's on his own."

"Now _that's_ a Slytherin talking!" observed Fred.

"Well said, though, Theo," agreed George.

"Actually, this has been quite a hard decision on Mr. Nott's part, but it's one he can be proud of," Dumbledore added.

" 'Self preservation is a strong instinct.' " Draco grinned.

"Indeed, Mr. Malfoy," chuckled Albus, before turning to the Weasley twins. "Which brings us back to your timely arrival. What, pray tell, have you brought with you?"

"New equipment for the D.A."

"Very well. If each of you takes a box, we could deliver your newest products to the D.A. meeting, that I believe will be starting shortly." The Headmaster rose to lead the way.

"Come on, Theo," said Draco, as he rose from his chair. "Grab a box and follow me; time to join the D.A."

**XOXOXOXOX**


	28. Chapter 27 : Giant steps

**Chapter 27**

**Giant steps and just plain giants**

More allegiance shifts…for the common good and for the better. Gwen starts turning her plan into action, but how will she deal with this 'giant' undertaking? "Sweet Mary…Mother of Pearl!"

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 27**

**Giant steps and just plain giants**

**  
**"How are you all doing with your spell work?" Tonks asked, as she sat, cross-legged on the teacher's desk, facing the D.A. She had just returned, after two months, from London and her job at the Ministry.

"We're meeting at every opportunity and we've been working on casting our spells without saying the incantations aloud. No use using the 'Disillusionment' charm if you're going to shout out the spell; kind of spoils the element of surprise," Harry informed her, with a grin and a wink.

"Just a bit," Tonks laughed. "And how's targeting?"

"We've discovered who is dead on, every time, and who are just down right deadly, speed wise. So, we've made up two teams: one for fighting the Inferi with whatever 'secret ammo' Fred and George have concocted and a team for fighting the Death Eater invasion. We've also found out who can cast a 'Patronus' so there will be a third group in case the Dementors also show up. Otherwise, they will join the other two groups as re-enforcements."

"Excellent!"

**XOXOXOXOX**

The door of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom opened and Fred and George entered, each carrying a box.

"Speak of the devils," smiled Tonks, who hopped off of the desk to make space for the delivery.

"Hey! We were just talking about you two," called Ron.

"Nothing good, I'm assuming," replied George as he walked toward the front of the classroom.

"Actually…we were wondering…" But Ron stopped in mid-sentence when Draco and then Theo entered, both carrying a box, followed by Dumbledore, who closed the door. "What's he…"sputtered Ron, but stopped when Hermione grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"Good evening everyone." The Headmaster looked around, smiling. "Do you mind if we join you?"

"Sorry I'm late," added Draco, "but something came up. You all know Theo."

"Yeah, we do…so to what do we owe the honor of your presence, Nott?" Neville stepped in front of Theo and took the box from him, setting it down on the desk and then turning to face the obviously nervous member of Slytherin House.

"I've…well, I've decided to follow Draco's example…I'm not going to join …V…Vol…Voldemort. My old man may be crazy enough to do what his Master orders, but not me. I'd rather stay here at Hogwarts…and help you all…if I can…I …well…that is, if you'll let me….I …" Theo stumbled to a halt.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Hannah Abbott asked, walking over to Theo and gazing at him steadily.

Theo gulped, taking a step back, looking around.

"My…my Mum wrote…it seems Father is determined to take me to be marked….over Spring holiday and join the Death Eaters. I'd wind up fighting _against_ you all and I don't want to do that…I _won't_ do that."

"Was your Father involved in the attack at St. Mungo's?" Neville asked quietly.

Theo turned to face him, and nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry, Longbottom."

"Why? You didn't do it, your father did." Neville shook his head. "Draco is not being held responsible for his father _or_ his insane auntie's activities, so don't worry on that score, mate."

"Oh."

"I just have one question for you."

"What?"

"When the Death Eaters attack here at Hogwarts, can you…will you, be able to face your own _father_ and do what needs to be done?"

"Kill him?" Theo looked pale.

"No, but stop him."

"Oh…" Theo furrowed his brow and then looked Neville in the eye. "Yes."

Neville stood there, gaze locked with Theo's, for a long moment, and then he put out his hand.

"Welcome to the D.A., Theo."

"Thanks, Long…I mean…Neville."

**XOXOXOXOX**

"The Sorting Hat seems to have gotten it right, once again; all of the Houses, working together for Hogwarts," Dumbledore reflected as he conjured a wing chair and lowered himself onto the plump cushions.

"What about the rest of Slytherin House?" Justin asked.

Theo took a deep breath. "I know I really shouldn't speak for all of them, but I think Blaise, Daphne and Silvia would join, if they were asked. Millie and Tracie…I doubt it; as they're too close to Gregory and Vincent. I don't know about any of the younger ones. Maybe a couple of the 6th years," he added, shrugging.

"Tykey!" Dumbledore called.

'pop'

"Yes, Headmaster?" The house elf appeared at his elbow.

"Would you be so kind as to locate Mr. Zabini, Miss Greengrass and Miss Goodnite and ask them to join us? As unobtrusively as possible, please."

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir."

'pop'

**XOXOXOXOX**

'pop'

Blaise and Daphne jumped apart and looked around guiltily.

"Oh, it's Tykey," Daphne sighed, stepping back into Blaise's embrace.

"What do you want?" growled Blaise.

"Stop being mean, Blaise!" Daphne slapped his arm and then looking down, raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. "What's up, Tykey?"

"Mr. Blaise, sir, Miss Daphne, Professor Dumbledore is sending me to find you and Miss Silvia. You is both to go to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, right away, Miss."

"Why?"

"I is not sure, Miss, but Mr. Theo and Mr. Draco are there, Miss. And the D.A., too, Miss."

"What?"

Blaise and Daphne looked at each other and then back at the house elf, who smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Thank you, Tykey. We'd better get going, then. Oh, Silvia is in the library, I think, Tykey."

"Yes, Miss. I is going there now, Miss."

'pop'

"What do you suppose is going on?" Daphne wondered aloud.

"Only one way to find out."

Blaise took Daphne's hand and they started up the stairs.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Blaise and Daphne met Silvia outside of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"What's this all about?" Silvia asked, as she approached them.

The other two just shrugged. The door was opened by Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Come in," he smiled, standing aside, holding the door.

Entering the classroom, they saw the D.A. seated around the room, while Draco and Theo were standing with Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott next to the teacher's desk. The Headmaster waved them forward.

"Ah," said Draco, grinning. "Here are the rest of the Slytherin House D.A. candidates."

"What?" Blaise stopped, wide eyed, looking between Draco and Theo.

"You'd let us join?" Silvia asked, walking over to Theo. She took his hand and looked around at the assembled group.

"That depends on your reasons for wanting to help," Neville explained.

"I'm terrified of the Dark Lord," whispered Daphne. "I'm afraid that being in Slytherin won't necessarily save me, or my family. Look what happened to Pansy…sorry Draco."

Draco nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Anyway, I think he's insane…totally out of reach with reality…or both. I just don't like the thought of him being in charge of our world." Daphne finished, and then looked over at Silvia.

"What can we do to help you fight Vol…Voldemort?" asked Silvia with a determined tone.

"If it's easier, call him Tom; that's his real name, after all…_and,_ it's a bit of a giggle, knowing it would piss him off if he knew we were calling him that," Neville leaned over and suggested quietly, smiling encouragingly.

"Thanks...Neville, I think I just might do that." Silvia smiled back.

"Draco says you three have been having second thoughts about the whole Death Eater/ Dark Lord follower thing, so…as an alternative, we're inviting you to join the D.A., defend Hogwarts and help Harry defeat old Tom when he shows up," Neville told them.

"He's coming here?" gasped Daphne.

"We believe so, probably after Spring holiday," the Headmaster informed them. "Although we are, as I speak, readying our defenses; to be prepared for the invasion, _whenever_ it happens."

"Ok. What can we do?" Blaise looked around. "We've been practicing our dueling, you know."

"Are you all _absolutely_ sure about this?" Harry spoke for the first time. "There's no changing your mind once you make your decision."

"I'm sure," Daphne said, after taking a deep breath.

"Me, too," agreed Silvia, turning to Blaise.

"Right…if we don't make a stand, who will? Count me in, too."

**XOXOXOXOX**

"I need to borrow your _Invisibility Cloak_."

"My…dare I ask why?" Anna turned and looked at Gwen.

"I need to consult with Hagrid and I have to get to his house unseen. Can I borrow it? Please?"

"Consult? About what?"

"Giants."

"I thought as much. Well, he's the person to talk to. I understand his half-brother, Grawp, is living in the Forbidden Forest. You'll see one up close and personal, if I know Hagrid."

"I don't know about _that_, but working out a way of eliminating the giants from the invasion equation has become my mission, so to speak."

"Really?"

"I've already sent Hagrid an owl and he's keen to help with my idea."

"Ok, well, when do you need it?"

"Now."

"Why am I not surprised? '_Accio Invisibility Cloak_'." Anna flicked her wand, and then held out her hand as the gossamer garment drifted down the stairs. "Are you going to give me any clues?" Anna asked, with a tilt of her head, as she handed the shimmering cloak to Gwen.

"Tranquilizers…shoot them full of joy juice and it'll be snore city. BUT, I need to calculate size, weight, speed, agility and, most importantly, vulnerable spots.

"Where are you planning to get a tranquilizer gun?"

"Crossbow."

"Your targeting bow?"

"Yep! I'm going to dust it off and put my old skills to good use."

"Brilliant! How are you going to get close enough, though?"

"Ride on Buckbeak, if he'll help, broomstick, if he's not interested."

"You can't ride a broom!"

"But _Draco_ can, _and_ I've already owled him and he's keen on the idea, so there!"

"I see your mind's been working overtime on this."

"It was part of my dream/nightmare. Buckbeak swooped down and plucked me out of harm's way and then the thought that the giants were like so many rampaging elephants and BINGO! One thought led to another and I had 'a plan'!" Gwen explained, looking smug.

"IF it works. What do you plan to use for syringes?"

"AH! That will be a little trickier. I dated a guy at university…his brother worked at the zoo in Hyde Park…we got a 'back stairs tour' and I saw them dart a rhino, for medical reasons and it stuck in my brain. I'll get the syringes from him!" Gwen concluded, brightly.

"Oh, you intend to just waltz in, 'Hi, remember me? Could you spare a couple of extra large syringes…I'm going giant hunting…'." Anna stood, arms crossed, eye brow raised in question.

"Yeah, HE!HE!HE! _it's giant season_."

"Troll season."

"Giant season!"

"Troll season!"

"What in the world are you two on about?" Severus asked, as he descended the stairs. "And why did your _Invisibility Cloak_ suddenly decide to tour the house?" he continued, turning to Anna.

"I need to sneak a trip to Hagrid's to learn a few things about giants." Gwen piped up, waving the magical garment for Severus to see.

Severus' eyebrow shot up and he opened his mouth to question her, but Anna held up her hand.

"Already asked; will tell you all about it over a cup of tea, dear."

"I see, well, I'm assuming this is an extension of your 'idea' that was mentioned the other morning?"

"Right!" Gwen replied, brightly.

Severus shook his head.

"In that case, I shall hold my inquiries until the 'discussion' phase of your plan is announced."

"He learns fast, doesn't he?" Gwen turned to Anna with a mischievous grin.

"Quite." Anna laughed at the 'offended' look on Severus' face.

"Humph!" Severus crossed his arms.

"Righto; I better hurry or I'll be late," said Gwen as she donned the _Invisibility Cloak._ "When I get back, it'll be round table time. And _you_, step-daddy by marriage, are going to be in on that _little_ brainstorming session in a _big_ way, so don't wander off."

Grinning cheekily, Gwen knocked on the oak door that led to Hogwarts. Cyrus' little peephole popped open.

"Helloo!"

"Hi, Cyrus. I need to go through."

"Of course, my dear. Password?"

"Nephilum."

"Splendid. Have a good visit," he replied as the latch clicked and Gwen stepped through the door and into the Headmaster's office.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"I don't think Gwen realizes how serious and deadly a situation she's getting into." Severus looked at Anna, frowning.

"Oh, she knows it's serious; she just doesn't realize how truly dangerous giants can be. On the other hand, I met some of her 'boyfriends' when she was at university… I think she can handle a giant. It should be interesting, no matter who or what she decides to target."

"Merlin have pity on the giants." Severus shook his head.

"Well, she'd determined to be a part of the Hogwarts defense team. However, she's smart enough to know there's no way for her to fight magic, _but_, against brute strength and stupidity, she has a good chance. _And_ she's doing it from a Muggle point of view, which adds an element of surprise that could be _just _the edge she needs. And, as she said, she _will_ come to you for help."

"Me?"

"Yes, she'll use any and all of her resources that she can think of; pulling in favors and generally nailing all of the details, leaving _nothing_ to chance. How do you think I managed to get Cissa moved and everything set up here, last year. Gwen did the majority of the work, with help from Winky. It's her new 'project', since she's not been able to keep up with the work on the 'Wolfsbane Serum'. Now she's got a purpose, a focus…we just have to aim her in a safe direction."

"Safe for whom?" Severus looked slightly taken aback.

"Don't be mean!"

"I thought you were the 'Diva of Deviousness', but I stand corrected." He smiled and shook his head. "If it wasn't all so bloody serious, this coming battle with the Death Eaters would be almost amusing to watch. Reminds me of your defense of Briarwood, only _more_ so."

"Don't you go wasting any pity on _those_ fools!"

"Oh, I'm not, by any means, I assure you. I'm just taking the time to think of what's going to happen and how totally unprepared the Death Eaters will be against your and Gwen's Muggle influences on everyone's plans." Severus replied, and then turned serious. "Do you think the D.A. is ready?"

"Is anyone ever ready for war?"

"Don't avoid the question."

Anna sighed.

"I think so…hope so. Mad-eye, Remus and Tonks have been doing a wonderful job. I just wish I could work with them, help them finalize their plans. Double check with a fresh eye, so to speak."

"Why don't you? Time is of the essence; use the Passage Door and your _Invisibility Cape_ and meet with them behind closed doors; the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom or Room of Requirement."

Anna looked up at Severus and a smile spread across her face.

"I think I will…just to double check and catch up on their progress. Talk to Mad-eye, Remus and Tonks."

"And Filius Flitwick."

"Right. I could tell, when we talked at Christmas, that he's itching for a little action. No pun intended."

"He is a formidable opponent, when it comes to hexes and spells."

"Perhaps he's come up with some new ones, or modifications, just for this occasion."

"Oh, dear, I seem to have started something; you have that 'mission' look in _you_r eyes, too, my dear."

"But, Severus, my darling, _you're_ as much a part of this 'mission' as anyone! A _secret_ part, for now, but a big part, none the less."

Anna walked up to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist. He rolled his eyes and then bent to kiss her, but he pulled back suddenly and looked at her quizzically.

"What?" asked Anna.

"Did you say something about a cup of tea?" Disengaging himself from her arms, he turned and started for the kitchen. "Sounds like _just_ the ticket!"

"Come back here!"

"No, no…tea first, snog later!"

"Putz!"

**XOXOXOXOX**

Hagrid was standing outside his hut, cleaning his gardening tools, when he heard footfalls crunching on the gravel path. Glancing up the path, he didn't see anyone, but knew who it must be.

"Morning, Dr. Jones."

Whipping off Anna's _Invisibiliity Cloak_, Gwen walked up and gave Hagrid a hug.

"Call me Gwen, Hagrid. Somebody says 'Dr. Jones', I _still_ look around for my Dad."

"Alrigh' then, Gwen."

"Should have walked on the grass and not the gravel, huh?"

"Yeah, bit crunchy, them stones," laughed Hagrid. "Well, 'ya ready to meet yer first giant?"

"As I'll ever be; lead the way!"

**XOXOXOXOX**

As they approached the base of a nearby mountain, some fifteen minutes walk into the _Forbidden Forest,_ Hagrid looked back over his shoulder at the Muggle woman marching determinedly along behind him.

"Are 'ya sure 'bout this, now, Gwen?"

"Yes, Hagrid, I really _do_ need to see and meet Grawp; I have to size him up and get an idea of his physical appearance, and where the best place to inject a giant might be."

"They be thick hided, giants, so, maybe in the neck, back of the ear?" suggested Hagrid.

"Or the back of their thighs, if I could get a good shot. We'll see."

"Now, Gwen, 'ya know Grawp ain't met many people…just Harry and Hermione, come to that, but," he continued, "he knows about Hogwarts; knows I live and work there, and all, but I want 'ya to stay close by me, understand? That is, until I can tell him yer a friend."

"Ok, I'll let you do the introductions, while I observe."

'Right, well, we're about there, just around this bit 'o bru…."

With a crashing of branches, Hagrid flew off of the path, a huge shape tumbling around on the ground with him.

"Grawp! Gerroff, 'ya daft bugger!"

"HAGGER! HAGGER! GRAWP 'PRIZ HAGGER!"

The giant sat back on his haunches and laughed, shaking the surrounding trees. Gwen had flattened herself against a big pine tree during this impromptu wrestling match/greeting and was totally gob-smacked by the sheer size of Hagrid's 'kid' brother. Alright, _half_-brother, although there was nothing _half_ about Grawp; double…quadruple, even, but half…**no**.

"Got me good, didin 'ya, Grawp?'

Grawp nodded, chuckling.

Hagrid picked himself up and swung around, looking for Gwen.

"Gwen? Alright there?"

She nodded, still unable to find her tongue. Grawp followed Hagrid's gaze and his eyes opened at the sight of Gwen standing on the path. Swallowing hard, she gasped, "Fine, fine, Hagrid…Hello, Grawp."

Grawp leaned over, squinting at Gwen. Then he straightened up to his full 18 foot height and pointing at her, turned to Hagrid

"NO HERMY!"

He leaned down and took another look.

"NO HERMY! WHERE HERMY? WHO 'DAT, HAGGER?"

Gwen, to her credit, didn't turn and run behind the tree. Hagrid walked over to stand next to Gwen.

"Grawp, Hermione's up at the school. _This_," Hagrid pointed to Gwen, "is another friend of mine. Her name is Gwen."

"GEN?" Grawp seemed to be thinking this over, then he nodded. "GEN!"

Gwen smiled and waved. "Hi, Grawp."

Grawp stood, perplexed for a moment, and then he gave a crooked smile and waved his hand.

Gwen walked over to the mountainous pile of flesh and bones that was watching her, now, with great interest.

"I want to talk to you Grawp, but could you please sit down, you're very tall, you know, and I can't see you properly."

Grawp glanced at Hagrid, who nodded encouragingly. Grawp seemed to consider Gwen's suggestion and then WHOMP!, sat down and put his legs straight out in front of him.

"GRAWP SIT!"

"Good Grawp. Thank you."

Grawp cocked his head and stared at Gwen, then smiled again.

"Grawp," said Hagrid, stepping into Grawp's field of vision, to get his attention off of Gwen for a moment. "We, that is, my friends and I, will be needin' yer help."

"GRAWP HELP HAGGER…DO WHAT?"

"Well, ah, it's like this, see, ah." Hagrid hesitated and then turned to Gwen. "How am I gonna tell 'im about…'ya know… the other ones coming here?"

"Let me try."

Gwen walked over to Grawp and pulled on his pant leg.

"Grawp, can I sit on your leg and talk to you?"

Grawp started to reach for Gwen but she held up her hand and then pointed.

"Put your hand right here, Grawp, by your knee."

He blinked, and then put his hand, palm up, on the ground by his leg.

"Good boy, Grawp! Now, don't move your hand, Ok?" Gwen smiled up at him.

He nodded and watched as she stepped up onto his palm and walked over to his leg, scrambling up, settling herself as if she were riding on a draft horse.

"There! Now we can talk." She patted his leg and smiled at him.

Hagrid came over and sat on a fallen tree trunk, close enough to catch Gwen if she fell, without looking too anxious about her precarious perch.

"Grawp, Hagrid says you are a very good giant."

Grawp nodded his head, grinning.

"And you like living here, near Hagrid."

Another enthusiastic nod.

"Well. I think you are a very good giant, too and I like you, Grawp. I also know Hagrid loves you, because you're his little brother."

Grawp considered this for a long minute.

"GRAWP LOVE HAGGER. GRAWP LIKE HERMY AND GRAWP LIKE GEN." He nodded decisively, and then smiled. "GRAWP LIKE FOREST AND CAVE." He pointed toward the nearby mountain.

"You want to stay here, don't you?"

"STAY!" More affirmative nodding ensued.

"Grawp, do you remember the giants where you were living before Hagrid brought you here to Hogwarts?"

Grawp frowned, nodding slowly, this time.

"BAD GIANTS…HIT GRAWP…HURT GRAWP…MEAN TO GRAWP."

"I know," Gwen patted his leg. " And there are bad people, too Grawp; Wizards who don't like Hogwarts and the students, like…Hermione and Harry and the teachers and…Hagrid." She watched closely as he absorbed this information. She could see he was thinking hard and getting a little upset.

"HURT HAGRID? HURT HERMY?"

"Yes, Grawp, they are going to try."

He frowned and she saw his temper rising in the clenching of his jaw.

"GRAWP!" she yelled, feeling him starting to shift his position, perhaps to stand up. Hagrid did jump up, prepared to catch her if Grawp shifted suddenly. "That's why I'm here, to ask you to help us stop them!"

He looked down at the tiny woman sitting on his leg and his eyes opened wide.

"GRAWP HELP?"

"_Yes_, Grawp! You and Hagrid can help us stop them. Will you sit still and listen to me?"

Grawp visibly settled down and concentrated on Gwen.

"Good Grawp. Now, we know that some of those other giants are coming."

His eyebrows shot up but Gwen held up her hands.

"Grawp…_they_ don't know you are here. _We_ can SURPRISE them. I saw how good you were at surprising Hagrid today, so you'll be really good when it comes to helping us surprise them, OK!?"

"GRAWP 'PRIZ BAD GIANTS! HELP HAGRID!"

"Tha's right, Grawp, yer gon'ta help me get them nasty old buggers that were mean to 'ya!"

"GRAWP HELP!"

"And Merlin help them giants," Hagrid said to Gwen, out of the side of his mouth.

She looked over at him and laughed.

"That's what I was just thinking! Now, does Grawp about Buckbeak?"

**XOXOXOXOX**

"That went well, don't you think?" asked Gwen, as she and Hagrid approached his hut.

"I'll have to make sure he don't give us away, when everythin' starts happening, but I think he'll get it, alright. Having Arthur Weasley and another helper or two will make a big difference. Now, let me introduce 'ya to 'Beaky'," replied Hagrid, heading toward the back paddock, where Buckbeak, the hippogriff, was kept.

"What do I do?"

"Don't come up to 'im unless yer bowing to 'im, and don't lose eye contact. Stop and wait when yer about ten feet away. He'll let 'ya know if 'ya can come up to 'im; if he bows to 'ya. He's a good hippogriff, Beaky, so he'll be ok with 'ya being a Muggle and all."

"He would be able to tell?"

"Oh, sure, but as long as I'm there, he'll accept 'ya."

"Ok. If you say so."

They approached the wooden railings and Gwen had her first look at what she considered a truly 'magical' creature. Fawkes was, after all, just a large, beautiful bird, magical powers aside, and a giant was a giant, and Severus' Pigmy Puffskein was just a magical 'Tribble'. But THIS…this was different.

Standing in the middle of the paddock was a magnificent animal; the back half, for all intents and purposes, a horse's rear end but the front legs and head…and _wings_…was an eagle, proportionate in size to the back end. Which meant Gwen was staring at the biggest, sharpest set of talons and curved beak she could imagine. But she _wasn't_ imagining this; with a nod of his head and stomp of rear hoof, he became _reality_!

"_Sweet_ Mary…Mother of Pearl!"

"Ta Da! This…is Buckbeak," said Hagrid, as he walked over to the Hippogriff and tossed him a snack of a dead ferret he'd plucked from a wooden box hanging on the railing.

"He's beautiful, Hagrid."

"Ya really think so, Gwen?"

"I really do, Hagrid."

"I wasn't sure exactly how 'ya'd react to 'im, seeing as how some students are scared to death of 'im, at first sight."

"Really? But they know these animals exist, why should they be afraid?"

"Well, some hippogriffs gets a bad reputation, 'ya see."

"AH, like what happened with Draco and 'Beaky' in his third year, right?"

" 'Ya know 'bout, then?"

"Yes, I've heard a lot of what's been going on around here over the last few years, from Anna and Cissa and in letters from Remus."

"Shoulda known. Well, anyways, how about comin' over here and saying hello?"

"Ok."

Gwen bent forward slightly, bowing to the animal, who was now watching her, unblinkingly, as she approached. Stopping about three or four yards away, she bowed even deeper and waited. Buckbeak tilted his head and studied her, then slowly lowered his head and bent his leg to bow to her.

"Good, good; now come and pet him, Gwen." Hagrid was grinning and petting Buckbeak.

Gwen walked up to the huge beast and stroked his feathered neck. Buckbeak lowered his head and Gwen scratched behind his 'ear' feathers, causing Buckbeak to trill in a low rumble, obviously enjoying the attention.

"You are beautiful, Buckbeak," she said to him, looking him straight in the eye. "I've heard all kinds of stories about how brave you are and how you've helped save people and been good friends to Harry, Hermione and Draco. And Sirius, too, of course."

Buckbeak nodded his head.

"I know this is being pushy of me, having just met you and all, but we need to ask for your help, in the near future. Would you be willing to carry Draco and myself on your back and fly us around the grounds. We need to get close to some giants that will be coming here, trying to get into the castle, but if you can get me close enough, I can stop them. Would you please think about it and let me know if you'd be willing to do something that dangerous. It's ok to say no, if you'd rather not; we can use a broomstick, but I think we'd stand a better chance with your help."

"Don't sugar coat it, Gwen, just tell 'im what 'ya want," Hagrid chuckled

"I know I'm being slightly rude and rushing this a bit, but we really _don't_ know how much time we have and it's important to be ready," Gwen replied, tuning to Hagrid. "And you know it's true, too, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Hagrid nodded, agreeing.

Buckbeak looked from one human to the other and then nudged Gwen and nodded. He turned and held out one wing.

"What's he want, Hagrid?"

"He's just said yes and is inviting 'ya to go for a ride."

"You're joking? ME?"

"Here, let me lift 'ya on."

"Whoa! Oh, jeez, Hagrid, I don't know if I like this. I'd thought Draco would be with meeeeeeee!"

Buckbeak took off galloping the length of the paddock and then lifted into the air with powerful beats of his wings.

"Hold on tight, Gwen, but don't pull out them feathers!" Hagrid shouted to the fast disappearing forms.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Oh ,my God, oh, my God!" Gwen had her arms around Buckbeak's neck but after a minute or two, she relaxed and tentatively sat up straighter. Looking around, she got her first long distance view of Hogwarts and the surrounding mountains and forests. The lake shimmered below her and she laughed out loud. She patted Buckbeak on the neck and scratched his 'ear' again.

"Good boy, Buckbeak. This is great! Is having Draco and me on your back going to be too much weight?"

Beaky shook his head, as if to say he thought it would no trouble at all.

"Well, if you don't mind, Draco and I would like to practice with you a bit and explain what we're going to be doing, ok?"

An affirmative shake of Beaky's head and then the hippogriff started a big banking turn, to head back to Hogwarts.

"Anna is going to be SO jealous! HE!HE!HE!"


	29. Chapter 28: A hunting we will go

**Chapter 28**

"**A hunting, we will go…"**

My, my, such comings and going… everybody out and about, north and south, in and out. A little reminiscing, a little follow-the-leader, a little breaking and entering; busy day.

**XOXOX**

**Chapter 28**

"**A hunting, we will go…"**

"**You want me to do _what_**?" Severus exploded.

"Help me get into the veterinarian supply room at the London Zoo and nick a few things…we'll just borrow them, actually. I _swear_ we'll put them back!" Gwen explained.

"_Are you insane_?" hissed the 'temporarily retired' Potions Master.

"The jury is still out on that one," Cissa snickered.

"Be quiet, Narcissa!" snapped Severus.

Cissa stuck out her tongue. "Your bullying doesn't impress _me_, Severus Snape, so _there_!" She snapped her fingers at him.

"Fine. _You_ don't have to go; I'm sure _Anna_ wouldn't mind going along," Gwen huffed.

"**Absolutely not**!" Severus pounded his fist on the table.

"Well, _who _then?" Gwen put her hands on her hips, frowning. "Fred and George?" Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Yes, come to think of it, I _am_ going to be meeting them in London; I'll ask _them_ to give me a hand!"

Severus stared at her, open mouthed, as if to imply he couldn't believe she'd even suggest such a thing.

Just then Anna walked into the kitchen. "Fred and George…giving you a hand? Doing what?"

"Invading the Zoo."

"Oh…That reminds me, I need to hitch a ride, so I can go to Sheffield." Anna took a seat.

"Sheffield? Why would you need to go to Sheffield?" Severus asked, thunderstruck that Anna was so casually talking of leaving their hiding place, for _any_ reason.

"To accompany Artemus and company back here."

"I _don't_ think so…"

"_Excuse me_?"

"Oh, oh," Cissa muttered, as she stood up and walked over to the counter to get a mug of coffee.

Gwen sat back and stared up at the ceiling, counting the cracks in the exposed beams.

"I _won't_ let you do anything as dangerous as this, _either_ of you!" Severus glared at Anna and then Gwen, whose gaze slowly came down to meet his.

"And who the _BLOODY HELL_ do you think _you _are, telling _me_ what I can and can't do?" Gwen hissed.

"NOW you've torn it," Cissa smirked at Severus, who glared daggers at her.

"You are _not_ talking to the D.A., Severus Snape! Don't you _DARE_ use that patronizing, superior, bullying tone to me! I'm _not _some first year!" Anna growled at her husband, eyes flashing.

"Anna and I are _perfectly_ capable of handling this, _by ourselves_, thank you very much! _You_ hold down the fort, like a good little daddy and we'll be back in no time. You _can_ do _that_, can't you?" Gwen spit out.

"_Now_ who's being patronizing?" Cissa giggled.

"_Shut it_, Cissa!" "_Quiet_, Black!" "Stay _out_ of it!"

"**_Well_**! Excuse _me_ for finding this whole confrontation _highly_ amusing!"

Cissa returned to her seat, obviously not insulted at all by their remarks.

Anna, Gwen and Severus turned, stunned, to stare at her.

"_Please_, don't stop _now_! This is just getting _good_." Cissa took a sip of coffee and smiled benignly at them.

Anna and Gwen looked at each other, eyes twinkling, and then dissolved into giggles. Severus grunted, crossed his arms and looked at the two women opposite him. Grunting again, he shook his head, looking over at Cissa, who winked at him and exploded with laughter.

Eileen drifted into the room, eyebrow rising at the sight of her discomforted son facing three women in the throes of a laugh attack.

"_What_ is going on?" she asked, as she settled on the chair next to Severus.

"_Apparently_, my assessment of certain proposed activities counts for _naught_ in this household," sniffed her son.

"Oh, _please_!" "Don't whine." "Poor baby!"

"There seems to be a consensus of opinions on that point, dear. What silly thing did you say to illicit such responses?"

"_Ma-ma_! Whose side are you on?" Severus questioned, a wounded expression on his face.

"Won't know until I hear what the discussion is all about, now will I?" Eileen responded, tilting her head and smiling at her son.

"What? I…they…outrageous…dangerous…" Severus sputtered to a halt, realizing all of the women, including his own ghostly Mother, were watching him with interested but smug looks on their faces. He was realizing he _might_ have used the wrong tactics with this group. "Is it too much to ask, when these 'outings' were planned, that I be informed? I feel a little left out, as if my opinion counts for nothing."

"All of this was thought out _ages_ ago, dear," explained Anna. "We haven't been just sitting here playing with the babies, you know; we had months to plot and plan and get things ready. Having you here was not part of the equation. I suppose we _may_ have been a tad remiss in not getting you up to speed with all of our decisions on what we were gong to do to help with the defense of Hogwarts. I'm sorry if we hurt your feelings. We really _do_ appreciate all you've been pitching in and helping with around here; it's just now we are going start putting our plans into motion and we need you to join in."

Severus looked from his wife to his step-daughter, his classmate and his Mother before sighing and shaking his head. He knew when he was out numbered and out voted.

"Oh, sod it! _I'll_ accompany Gwen, if only to keep _her_ out of mischief. I believe I can manage to gain entry and remove us from the building, unnoticed and without setting off any Muggle alarm devices. There! Are you four _happy_?"

"Very!" "Quite." "Yes, dear." "Bravo!"

"However…may I enquire as to how you plan on traveling to Sheffield?" Severus continued, raising an eyebrow at his wife.

"I'm borrowing Harry's broom, use a 'Disillusioning' charm while flying there, and then I'll ride with them in the ambulance and show Artemus the way. We'll be back _here_ before you two arrive _in_ London."

"Humph! If you lot think I don't know I've just been snookered into this, you are sadly mistaken!"

"Actually, Severus, there is a very _practica_l reason for you coming on this little raid; we'll have to take note of the ingredients of the tranquilizer contents information and then either replicate it or figure out the equivalent magical potion."

"Ah, the method to your madness," Severus nodded sagely. "I should have realized there was more to your choice of myself as your cohort..."

"Besides your good looks and charm?" Cissa piped up.

"Precisely," agreed Severus.

"HA!" "Oh, brother!" "Right." "If you say so, dearest."

"Wenches! The _lot_ of you!"

**XOXOX**

CRACK! POW! Rumble, rumble. HONK! HONK! The _Knight Bus_ screeched to a halt at the gates of Hogwarts.

Arthur Weasley stepped down, scanned the road and surrounding woods, and then turned back to offer his hand to his wife.

"Watch your step, my dear."

"Thank you, Arthur, and you, too, Mr. Shunpike; your running commentary was quite entertaining."

"You're very welcome, Mrs…..Weasley," wheezed Stan, as he maneuvered two trunks onto the rear platform. "Lots of visitors coming to Hogwarts, these days."

"Indeed," agreed Mr. Weasley.

"Hello, you two," boomed Hagrid, as he unlocked the gates and swung them wide.

"Hagrid! How wonderful to see you again." Molly beamed at him.

"Hello Hagrid. You're the welcoming committee, are you?"

"That I am, that I am!"

Stan settled the trunks on the verge and then climbed back onto the _Knight Bus _rear platform, and gave the Weasleys a jaunty wave.

"**Take 'er away, Ernie**!"

HONK! HONK! Rumble, rumble. POW!

**XOXOX**

Scabbers watched the arrival of the Arthur and Molly Weasley with barely contained glee; his Master would be delighted to hear that another part of his plan was complete.

"How about the boys, then?"

"Bill's house has a 'Fidelious' charm in place, so he and Fleur are safe. Percy lives with them, at present, but is coming this weekend, to spend the holiday. Fred and George are coming to visit after Spring Break."

"Ah, well, that's good then. Charlie still with them dragons, eh?"

"Yes, and he sent word that Norbert's nearly three-quarters grown and is a really friendly dragon, as dragons go. You must have been a very good influence on him, Hagrid."

" 'Ya really think so, Arthur?"

"I do indeed, Hagrid. Maybe you'll get to go and visit him, one day."

"Do 'ya suppose Norbert would remember me?"

"Of course he would," replied Mr. Weasley, smiling up at the Gamekeeper.

"Here, let me get them trunks for 'ya, Arthur."

Picking up a trunk with each hand, Hagrid ushered the Weasleys through the gates, pausing long enough to close and lock them. He saw Scabbers under a bush to the right side of the road and snickered to himself.

'Now run along and tell old Tom what you heard, Scabbers, that's a good rat,' thought Hagrid, with a chuckle.

He turned and caught up with Arthur and Molly, a smile on his face.

"Was he there?" whispered Arthur, not looking up.

"Oh, yeah, and I dare say he's on his way to report, even as we stroll up to the school."

"I _still _get boiling mad, when I think how we looked after and fed him all those years. A pet rat, HA!" Molly fumed.

"Now dear, he fooled _everybody_, from the Ministry on down not just us," Arthur reminded her.

"And he'll pay for it too, Molly, mark me words!" Hagrid added, with a grim look on his face.

**XOXOX**

"I still have a hard time believing Potter allowed you to borrow his precious Firebolt."

"It's only for a few hours and his Quidditch practice isn't until tomorrow, so the timing couldn't have been better. I'll have is back to him before dinner tonight," Anna reassured Severus, turning in her seat to smile at him. "I won't be out for very long, so do _not _worry about me."

"I most certainly will worry!" Severus crossed his arms. "See if I don't!"

Gwen laughed as she pulled the van over onto the verge just before the ramp to the A-1 South.

"She'll be fine, Severus. It's _yourself_ you should be worrying about, you realize; you're in _my_ company, remember? The '_Mad Muggle_' HE!HE!HE!" Gwen wiggle her eyebrows at Severus and then winked at Anna.

"Both of you behave and be safe," admonished Anna, as she started the 'Disillusionment' charm on herself.

As she slowly faded, Severus leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss.

"Please be careful," he whispered.

"You, too, you two." She smiled at him, even though he couldn't see her face anymore.

The door opened and closed, seemingly by itself and after a few seconds Gwen put the van in gear, as Severus lowered himself into the front passenger seat. She pulled out into the traffic and onto the ramp, heading south to London.

**XOXOX**

"Lord love a duck, this broom is fantastic!' thought Anna.

She had to concentrate – hard – as the Firebolt tore through the air, streaking northwest toward Sheffield. Anna was sorely tempted to go 'the long way around', so as to enjoy her first outing since last June. However, her sense of responsibility overrode her juvenile side, for once, and she slowed, following the streets until the 'abandoned' factory came into sight.

Setting down in the street, she carried the broom over to the gate, unlocked it and entered the delivery yard. Looking around, she stood in the lee of the wall and re-illusioned herself before going to the building entrance, at the side of the garage. Unlocking the heavy door, which creaked at an alarming volume, Anna started around the ambulance.

"Stop right there!"

"Artemus, it's Anna!"

"What was the Portkey?"

"A framed picture of Neville, my Godson."

"Sorry Anna; can't be too careful."

"Good question, though." Anna turned and smiled at the Healer walking toward her. "You're looking none the worse for wear."

"We're getting along quite well, actually." Artemus gave Anna a hug, and then bowed her toward the hallway. "I was just putting the last of the supplies in the ambulance when I saw the gate open, by itself."

" 'Disillusioned' myself for the ride," Anna explained, holding up the Firebolt.

"Whoa! It's a beauty; belong to you?"

"Harry Potter's; and it goes back, _tonight_, so we're both out of luck for any joy rides..."

"Pity."

"..for _now_, anyway."

Artemus laughed, seeing the mischievous look in Anna's eyes.

"Right…maybe later."

**XOXOX**

"Are we meeting the Weasley twins first or going straight to the zoo?" Severus enquired, as the London suburbs slid by his window.

"Weasleys first, as we'll have to wait a bit for everyone at the zoo to go home this evening. We'll get a bite to eat and take a stroll by, on the canal." Gwen replied. "You say I won't be able to see this 'Headquarters' building?"

"No. Also, I think is best if you stay in this vehicle, around the corner of the park and we'll bring the boxes out and put the securely in the back. It will draw too much attention if you park right in front of the house."

"Which isn't there to Muggles."

"Or Magical folk, either, unless they've been told the address by the Secret Keeper."

"How bizarre is that!" Gwen shook her head, grinning. "Hide in plain sight, I love it!"

"Indeed."

**XOXOX **

The ambulance slowed, turned through the open gate and drove over the rise and up to the edge of the woods. Anna closed and locked the gate and with a second wave of her wand, the thick brambles parted. The ambulance preceded into the gloom, lost to view moments later as the undergrowth repositioned itself.

"Where are we, if you don't mind my asking?" Penny Clearwater's voice came from the back.

"In a section of what's left of Sherwood Forest; the Sheriff of Nottingham could never find Robin Hood, so old Tom won't find us, either."

"Brilliant!" Penny laughed

She smiled at Alice and Frank Longbottom, who were sitting side by side on the gurney, holding hands. Alice gave her a tentative smile and the looked out the rear window, frowning slightly. Frank looked down at his wife's hand clutched in his and gave a sigh.

**XOXOX**

Severus turned to look at Gwen; he _had_ to get his eyes off of the increasing volume of Muggle conveyances crowding the roadway. He'd seen cars, taxies, buses and lorries before, of course, on his infrequent excursions into the Muggle world, but usually from the relative safety of the sideway.

Actually being _in_ one of those vehicles, hurtling down the road at what, to him, seemed breakneck speed, without any sense of control, was quite unsettling. He knew he was reacting rather badly, about _being_ the traffic but, quite frankly, it scared the willies out of him. He was _not_, however, going to admit that to Gwen.

They'd spent to trip from Lincolnshire pleasantly enough, discussing Christopher, medicine, the _Wolfsbane_ potion and Hogwarts, among other things. Severus had answered a few rather good questions about things in the Wizarding world that he was quick to realize he took for granted, without a thought about how astonishing it must all be to this Muggle woman sitting next to him. Having Anna as her stepmother didn't mean Gwen had been exposed to _that_ much magic, for the simple reason Anna had, for all intents and purposes, lived in her husband's Muggle world. Plus, Gwen had been at university a lot of the time.

He enjoyed her quick wit and knew her temper rivaled Anna's. He'd watched Remus Lupin, quite diplomatically, defuse both of those ladies' tempers when they had flared up over some topic or other. Perhaps he should have a talk with Lupin about how to …

"Severus! Hellooo! Is this exit the one we need to take?"

Snapping back to reality, Severus quickly scanned the road sign and nodded.

"Yes, then head south; I'll tell you when to turn to get to Grimmald Square."

**XOXOX**

As the ambulance pulled up to Greystone Manor, the front door opened and Cissa stepped out, waving cheerfully.

"Good God…is that?" Artemus gasped.

Anna spun, staring at the gob-smacked Healer, who was looking, eyes wide, mouth agape at the blond woman walking toward them.

"That's Narcissa Malfoy, oh sorry, Black. She's using her maiden name, now that she's a widow."

Artemus' eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline as he turned to Anna and sputtered, "But… but… you… you're the one who killed Lucius Malfoy! How? Why? I don't understand."

Patting his arm, Anna laughed. "Artemus, it's a long story, but we'll get to that later. Come on, let me introduce you."

Anna and Artemus got out of ambulance, Cissa coming to Anna to give her a hug.

"That was a quick trip. How'd the broom ride go?"

"Like riding a bike, once you learn, you never forget how."

"What's a bike?"

"Cissa! You know perfectly well…oh, HA!HA!, very funny!"

Laughing, the two witches turned as Artemus came around the front of the ambulance.

"Hello."

"Hello."

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm Cissa Black," said Cissa, holding out her hand. "You must be Healer Pye."

"Artemus, please…yes...ah…nice to see you again."

"Again?" Cissa said, puzzled, and then looked closely at Artemus. Suddenly, she smiled. "Oh, I _do_ remember you! You were a year ahead of us at Hogwarts. Hufflepuff, wasn't it?"

"Yes, I'm amazed you remember."

"How _could_ I forget? _You_ were the _only_ non-Slytherin brave enough to ask me for a dance at the Yule Ball! You danced _superbly_, by the way. I only _just_ kept Lucius from putting a permanent '_Leg Locker_' jinx on you."

"Thank you for _that_!" Artemus blushed.

"My pleasure."

"Hey!" Penny's voice floated out from the back of the ambulance. "Can we do 'old home week' _after_ we get out?"

"Oh, Penny!" Artemus smiled at Cissa and trotted around to open the back doors. "Sorry; bit of a surprise seeing Cissa. Here Alice, give me your hand, that's a good girl."

"Come on, Frank, let's get you out," Penny urged her patient, helping the silent, somber looking man down the steep step.

Frank looked around at the tall trees and front flower garden, with its early signs of spring and then his eyes widened as he turned and saw the house. Alice was smiling at Anna and Cissa, but turned when Frank touched her arm. She looked at the house and smiled, taking Frank's hand.

"It seems they approve of the accommodations upgrade. Well, welcome to Greystone Manor B&B, folks. Right this way," Anna announced, putting her hands on Alice and Frank's shoulders and urging them toward the front door.

**XOXOX **

Gwen sat and watched as Severus walked down the sidewalk. He stopped, turned toward the row of tall houses facing the rather neglected park. He took two steps forward…and disappeared.

"Cool."

**XOXOX **

Winky stood on the landing.

"Missy Anna, the babies is awake."

"Thanks you, Winky," Anna called up the stairs. "I'll be right up. Cissa, could I impose on you to get everyone settled, while I see to the children."

"Certainly, you go on."

"Children?" Penny looked around, puzzled.

"Yes, Anna's twins and …"

Squeals of baby laughter emanated from the front parlor.

Alice turned toward the sound. "Again, again," she whispered, as she walked to the door.

"Ah, that would be my little one." Cissa walked past Alice and scooped Lyn off of the floor, effectively rescuing Dobby from little Miss Malfoy's clutches.

"It is alright, Missy Cissa, Missy Lyn and I was playing," explained Dobby, rubbing his ears.

"What an adorable little girl, Madame Malfoy…Ms. Black, sorry," Penny sputtered, looking slightly embarrassed at fumbling Cissa name.

"It's rather informal here, Miss Clearwater, so I'll call you Penny and you call me Cissa, alright?" Cissa smiled at the Healer-in-training, who was settling Frank Longbottom in a comfortable wing chair by the window.

"That would be splendid," agreed Penny, nodding.

Lyn squealed and held out her arms to Alice Longbottom, who had walked over to Cissa and was smiling at the child.

Cissa glanced at Artemus, with a questioning look on her face.

"Do you think she can handle Lyn?"

Alice reached out and took Lyn from Cissa and held her, looking closely at the blond curls and bright eyes. Then she sank down to the floor, holding Lyn in her lap. Picking up Lyn's favorite stuffed dragon, they began playing together.

"Gracious! I understood Frank and Alice Longbottom were virtual vegetables – after my insane sister, her husband and Barty Crouch, Jr. got through with them. This is amazing!"

"It's all Anna's doing, well, her and her late husband."

"Oh, that's right, you don't know, do you? ... He's not dead."

"_What_?" "You're _not_ serious?!"

"Perfectly serious…he's just gone to London with Gwen."

"But…Christopher died four years ago, I was at the funeral!" Artemus looked thoroughly perplexed.

"No, no! Not Christopher…I mean Severus."

"_WHAT_?!

"Oh…that's right; you don't know about _that_ either, do you?" Cissa stopped when she saw the incredulous looks on their faces.

"Severus…SNAPE?"

"_The_ Severus Snape…Potions Master at Hogwarts…terror of all first years…_THAT_ Severus Snape?" Penny gasped.

"This is going to be a _long_ afternoon," Cissa sighed. "Sit down and make yourselves comfortable."

**XOXOX**

"Hello, you two!" Gwen greeted Fred and George, as they put their boxes of special ammunition in the back of the van.

"Hello, Gwen!" Fred gave her a hug.

"Watcher, Gwen!" George followed suit.

"Unhand her, you two, we must leave quickly as possible," Severus instructed, as he added his boxes to the pile and closed the back doors.

"Fred, George, are you doing anything for the next couple of hours?" Gwen asked, innocently. Severus rolled his eyes.

"No."

"Why?"

"What evil plans do you have?"

"If we might inquire?"

"Breaking and entering, for starters and we could use a lookout…or two…also there's always the possibility of a diversion…maybe."

"Where?"

"Zoo."

"Why?"

"Tranquilizers."

"For?"

"Giants."

"Splendid!"

"We're in!"

"Where did I lose control?" Severus muttered, as he settled onto the passenger seat, Fred and George having already scrambled into the back seat.

"As if you were ever really in control," Gwen whispered, grinning wickedly.

"I have the sinking feeling you're correct. Perhaps I should be the voice of reason."

"Excellent!" "Good idea." "Bravo."

**XOXOX**

"I think we've found something to interest Frank," Artemus informed Anna as she joined the others, daughter in her arms. Winky followed, carrying Christopher.

Settling the infants in their sling-swings, she looked around.

"Where is he?"

"He's in the conservatory; sitting, smiling, humming," Artemus related. "Penny took her tea out there, along with Frank's and she'll keep him out of mischief."

" 'Keep Frank Longbottom out of mischief.' I don't think there is _anybody_ in the Wizarding world who would say they'd thought they'd hear that sentence uttered, ever again."

"That's a fact, but they're both making progress; slow but sure progress."

"I'm thrilled to have them here, because now I can get started on their therapy, again." Anna smiled.

"So…you and Severus?"

"Ah…Cissa brought you up to date, did she?"

"I did," replied a voice from behind the sofa.

"What are you doing back there?" asked Anna, as she craned her neck.

"Alice and I are playing follow the leader with Lyn. She crawls off, Alice follows and I'm bringing up the rear."

Just then Lyn appeared from around the far end of the sofa and looking back, giggled and crawled, rather rapidly, across the rug. Alice emerged next, smiling, followed by Cissa. Lyn scurried over to the chair where Artemus was seated. Looking at him, she held out her arms to be picked up.

"Oh ho, needing to be rescued, little one?" Artemus asked, as he picked her up, swinging her high, squealing, to settle her on his lap.

"Alice, come and sit here. Winky, a cup of tea for Miss Alice, please," Anna instructed, as she helped her friend to her feet and guided her to the chair next to Artemus. Winky brought over a cup and saucer and offered them to the newest houseguest.

"Missy Alice?"

Alice glanced down at the house elf, looking slightly puzzled and then she smiled, took the cup and saucer, nodding her head.

"She doesn't say much, if anything, Winky. Mr. Frank, either," Anna explained.

"Yes, Missy Anna, I is knowing about Mr. Neville's parents, Miss. Master Barty, his is used to talk about it, Miss, what he…I is so ashamed, Miss."

"It had _nothing_ to do with you, Winky." Cissa said, Anna nodding.

"I is knowing that, Miss Cissa, but it is still a terrible thing, Miss Anna."

"Agreed," Anna replied, "but, as you see, there's some improvement and we're all going to work with Frank and Alice and hopefully, they'll continue to recover."

"Personally, I think getting them out of St. Mungo's was the best thing that's happened to them, besides your efforts, Anna." Artemus added.

Lyn screeched, a pout on her face.

"Oh, oh; someone doesn't like not being the center of attention," Cissa turned to look at her daughter.

Artemus looked down at the diminutive copy of her Mother, sitting on his lap. He bounced and tickled her; giggling, she looked up at this new face in her life, studied him for a moment or two and then displayed a dazzling smile.

"Flirt!" Artemus picked her up and put his nose to hers, blinking his eyes rapidly. "Butterfly kisses!" This brought on another fit of giggles.

"What are you doing?" Cissa was watching this exchange with a strange look on her face.

"Cissa! I didn't know you had green eyes!" Anna laughed.

"Shut it!"

**XOXOX**

'Pop'

Severus and Gwen appeared in the main hallway of the Zoo's hospital building.

" '_Lumos_'," Severus whispered and the tip of his wand glowed, just brightly enough to light the was and allow them to read the signs posted at each door.

"No…no…no…Bingo! This is the one, Severus."

" '_Alohamora_' ."

The buildings alarm system had already been temporarily disarmed by the Weasley twins, who were standing watch outside. Having watched dozens of action/thriller/spy/police movies, at Anna's urging, they were well versed in Muggle electronics. Arthur was _so_ proud…Molly was _not _so thrilled.

Opening the door to the drug storage room, Severus ushered Gwen in and then, checking the hallway, followed, closing and locking the door behind them.

"Bring your wand over here to this cabinet, "Gwen said softly, waving him to join her across the room.

" '_Alohamora_'."

The lock clicked and Gwen slid the glass door to the side.

"Let me see….Mmmm…Ketamine or Zylozine?"

"Any distinct differences between the two?"

"Very little, but Ketamine is also used on humans, so I'm more inclined to use it."

"Let me see the bottle."

Severus shone his wand's light on the minute writing on each bottle and came to the same conclusion.

"We'll take one bottle. I'll duplicate the drug in sufficient quantities and then we can return this bottle. In the meantime…"

With a flick of his wand another bottle, identical to the one in his hand, appeared on the shelf, at the back of the group of Ketaime bottles.

"How will you know which one is the duplicate, if say, some one doing some dusting and the bottle s get moved?"

"I'll end the spell and it will disappear."

"Oh. Handy dandy little spell, that."

"Indeed, quite useful."

"Ok, now for the darts. I think they were kept in this cabinet…Yes! Ok, make a fake box for the back of this lot and we'll just nick this one."

"Right." Severus duplicated the box and closed the cabinet. "That's all then?"

"That's the lot. Let's get this show back on the road."

"My sentiments, exactly."

**XOXOX**


	30. Chapter 29 : All Aboard!

**Chapter 29**

**All Aboard!**

What a difference a year makes. Last Spring break was the luau at Briarwood. Now the D.A. needs the

memory of that fun occasion to fight off the Dementors sent by Lord Voldemort. But are they ever really

going to be safe? When you least expect it…expect it!

**XOXOXOX**

**Chapter 29**

**All Aboard!**

"I see Anna and Artemus made it back," observed Gwen as she rounded the hedge of rhododendrons and Greystone Manor came into view, the ambulance sitting to the side of the front terrace.

"Yes; that's one less worry. I see the light's on in the nursery, also, so I'll be able to hear all about her little 'adventure', before being allowed to get some sleep." Severus checked his watch. "2 o'clock feeding, it would seem."

"We made good time, then."

"You drive like a woman possessed!"

"I was doing the speed limit….or nearly. There wasn't any other traffic except the odd lorry, so no harm done."

"Right, I'll keep that in mind when I volunteer to accompany you on your next clandestine outing."

"Oh, go on with you, you loved every minute of this cloak and dagger episode." Gwen parked the van and turned off the lights and engine. "Admit it, Severus."

"Very well, I found it interesting to outwit the Muggle security devices, but I think bringing Fred and George Weasley with us _was_ a bit much. Did we _really_ need them as 'lookouts'?"

"Of course not, but would you rather they followed us, made too much noise and got caught, not knowing what we were up to? Worse yet, get _us_ spotted?"

"_That_ would have been _most_ unpleasant. Very well, I suppose discretion _was_ the better solution."

"Thank you. Oh, grab that shopping bag for me, will you."

Severus reached into the back, pulled out the large bag and handed it to Gwen as they walked to the front door.

"What did you purchase when we stopped at that store?"

"A few things for the children and something for Alice."

"Ah, well, that can wait until morning, then."

"Yes, Aunty Gwen brings presents to breakfast."

"I don't know who spoils them more, you or my Mother."

"Let's call it a tie for now."

"Agreed." Severus bowed her through the door and shut it quietly.

**XOXOX **

Severus stuck his head around the door and peeked into the nursery.

"Hello. I noticed the light was on."

Anna was just putting her daughter back in her crib. Christopher was fast asleep and Ellie sighed and closed her eyes. Holding her finger to her lips, Anna shooed Severus back into the hall, closed the door gently and then turned and walked into his arms.

"Finished with your life of crime?"

"Ah, yes; heady stuff, but I think it was a one time event."

"Wrong; don't forget, you have to return the samples."

'True, but now that I know where in the building to _Apparate_, I can pop in, replace the bottle and box and be gone in under 10 seconds. No problem."

"My, aren't we the glib _James Bond_ wannabe."

"Who?"

"Never mind…although…007 is renowned as a ladies man; quite the lover, if the films are to be believed."

"Is that a challenge?" Severus leered at her.

"No; just a fantasy on my part."

Severus scooped her up in his arms and headed for their bedroom.

"Fantasy! I'll show you a thing or two about fantasy, my dear."

**XOXOX**

"So, the Weasleys are in residence at Hogwarts. Must seem very grand after that hovel we destroyed." Rodolphus laughed. "What else did you hear?"

He took a drag from his cigar, and regarded Peter Pettigrew through the smoke. He and Bella were having a small 'chat' with Pettigrew on the restored terrace.

"As I told our Master, Percy Weasley is going there this weekend, but the twins are not coming to Hogwarts until after the Spring break is over."

"That leaves that bitch Anna," spat Bella. "If she shows up, then she'll have left the Longbottoms _unguarded_ somewhere. We _must_ extract their location from her _before_ we kill her. I _will_ have my revenge on her for plucking them out of my grasp."

"I have no doubt you will succeed in getting the location from her, my darling," Rodolphus purred in her ear. "Perhaps, during the course of our _triumphant_ conquest of Hogwarts we will also obtain the location of your _sister_ as well. I believe our Master will reward you with _that_ bit of revenge, also, don't you?"

"Yes, yes, I have been _very_ patient, as he wished, so my time _is_ coming! I will see them _all_ dead!"

Peter and Rodolphus watched as Bella paced the stone floor, noting the wicked, wild gleam in her eyes; one seeing his own opportunity because of her tunnel-vision determination for revenge and the other feeding his own blood lust from her enthusiasm for murder and mayhem. Both smiled, realizing how truly dangerous this woman was. Pity the fools she targets.

**XOXOX **

"Missy Anna, we is having breakfast in the dining room, they is too many for the kitchen, Miss."

"Good thinking, Winky. Have you told everyone?"

"Yes, Miss, and Dobby told Mister Artemus. Missy Gwen says she'll be down as soon as she's awake, Miss."

"Winky, if she was asleep, how did she tell you that?"

"Her is mumbling under the covers, Miss, but Winky is understanding her," giggled the house elf, as she tidied up the bedroom.

The shower shut off and in a few minutes Severus emerged from the bathroom, tying the belt of his bathrobe.

"Good morning, Master Severus."

"Good morning, Winky. How did everything go yesterday with Frank and Alice Longbottom?"

"Oh, Mister Frank is liking the conservatory, and Missy Alice plays with Missy Lyn. Them was giggling a lot."

"Frank Longbottom? Giggling?"

"No, no, Master Severus! Missy Lyn and Missy Alice is giggling, not Mr. Frank; him is just smiling and humming."

"I see. So, no problems?"

"No, Master Severus, they is mostly very quiet, but I think they is happy here."

"Indeed, well, that is _very_ good news."

"Winky, will you check on the babies for me and I'll be there in a minute." Anna smiled at her little friend.

"Yes, Miss, I can hear Master Christopher fussing."

The house elf trotted out of the room and Anna walked over to Severus, slipping her hands into his bathrobe and around him, pulling him to her.

"Hello double O."

"_NO! _ I will _not_ be known by some foolish fantasy nickname."

"Party pooper."

"Be _that_ as it may. Go see to the children while I dress and I'll be there in a few minutes. I imagine there'll be some explaining to do over coffee this morning."

Stepping back and heading for the door, Anna waved her hand, dismissively.

"Done; stories all told yesterday. Sorry you missed it, too; I made you out as quite the hero."

"You didn't?!"

Smiling, she winked and walked out, closing the door behind her.

**XOXOX**

"Good morning, everyone," called Anna cheerily as she and Severus entered the dining room, each carrying one of the babies. Placing them in their sling swings, Anna headed to one end of the long table, as Severus proceeded to the other. Artemus stood and gave Severus a hearty handshake.

"Good to see you are still alive and well, Severus. Bit of a surprise to hear _that_ news, I'll tell you."

"Believe me when I say I was fairly pleased to hear it myself," Severus replied. "Although, coming from the ghost of my own Mother was a bit disconcerting…downright confusing, come to that. But we sorted it all out and," waving his hand, "here we all are, safe and sound."

"Does any one else know, Professor?" Penny asked, as she helped Alice with her toast.

"Please, Miss Clearwater…Penny; we go on a first name basis here, so as I am no longer your teacher, you may drop the title, also."

"Very well, although I will probably slip up, one or twice." Penny answered, blushing.

"Quite understandable, old habits…but to answer your question, yes, there are a few at Hogwarts that are aware that I survived the attempt on my life. I understand you heard the story?"

"Indeed, Anna and Cissa filled us in last evening." Artemus nodded, passing the scrambled eggs to Cissa.

"Good, I wasn't looking forward to rehashing that episode again," Severus sighed, looking relieved.

"You'll have to tell the D.A. when we meet with them; the ones that don't know."

"Unavoidable, I suppose?"

"Yes, no excuses, just the facts." Anna smiled, a wicked gleam in her eye.

Severus cocked his head, looking closely at her.

"I've learned to recognize that look, dear wife of mine, what do you have up your sleeve?" he asked.

"Pay attention, Artemus, this will get good," Cissa whispered, earning her a dirty look from Severus. She stuck out her tongue at him, and then turned to feed Lyn a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"_Actually_," drawled Anna, "there _is_ a meeting, _tonight_, to discuss the train ride to London and their plans for repelling the _Dementors_."

"How fortuitous."

"Yes, isn't it," piped up Cissa, smiling.

"What _are_ you grinning about?" Severus asked her, eyebrow arched.

"I am going to come along and see Draco."

Severus opened his mouth to reply when Gwen shuffled into the room, hand outstretched to Winky, who handed her a mug of coffee. Dropping the shopping bag she had been dragging behind her, Gwen stood and took a few good swallows and then opened her eyes and surveyed to group around the table.

"Morning," she croaked, then lowered herself onto a chair and propped her chin up on one palm, using her other hand to direct her coffee mug to her mouth for a couple more gulps.

"Good morning, sunshine," Artemus replied cheerfully. "Have a good time in London? How are the Weasley twins? Any problems at the Zoo? What drug did you nick?"

"Artemus…please…slow down…my brain can't process that fast, this early." Gwen moaned, eyes closed, mug hoisted in midair, while a floating coffee pop refilled it. "Thank you, Winky."

"You is welcome, Missy Gwen."

Alice Longbottom was looking at Gwen with her head tilted to one side. Gwen noticed her and smiled slowly. Alice smiled back.

"I've got something for you, Alice."

Putting down her mug, Gwen leaned over and pulled the shopping bag to her. Rummaging inside, she pulled out a stuffed doll. It was Po. Standing, she brought the bright red, chubby character's likeness around the table to the silent woman. Alice's eyes grew wide. Squatting down to be on Alice's level, Gwen held the doll out to her. Reaching, tentatively, Alice grasped the doll and then hugged it.

"Big Hug!" Po voiced sounded.

Alice looked down at the doll, startled, and then squeezed the plush form a second time.

"Uh 0h…giggle, giggle."

Alice regarded the doll for a minute and turned to Gwen. She smiled, and then nodded. Sitting the doll down on her lap, she held it firmly with one arm and turned back to her breakfast, picked up her toast, offered a bite to Po and then took a bite herself.

"I think that was a hit, Gwen," Penny laughed, "Where ever did you find it?"

"Toy store on the outskirts of London; I have smaller versions for the little ones."

"Will they know what they are?" Severus asked.

"It won't matter; it's just a small person they can hug. They'll recognize it's a human shape and will see the smile; that's all that counts to infants, a friendly face."

"Ah…well…getting back to the matter at hand, _when_ is this D.A. meeting?" Severus turned back to his wife.

"Tonight after dinner, around 8:30, I believe, I'll just have time to get the children bathed and into bed, before we have to go."

"WE? And just who constitutes 'we', if you don't mind sharing." Severus asked as he sliced his smoked kipper.

"You, me, Gwen and Cissa. Artemus and Penny should stay hidden for the time being, so as to protect Alice and Frank."

"Agreed," Artemus nodded, "The fewer people who know where we are, the safer we _all _will remain."

"I have to go over and talk to Hagrid and Grawp early this afternoon," Gwen added, "So I'll just meet you there; say in the hall outside Albus' office entrance? I'll have Anna's _Invisibility Cape_, so you can wear it to the meeting, Severus. If they see Anna, Cissa and me walking down the hall to the meeting it'll raise some eyebrows, I'm sure, but the sight of you would cause a riot! No offense."

"For once, your perception of the situation jibs with my own." Severus replied, smiling at the thought of the students reactions.

"Alright," Anna answered, "that'll be fine, say 8:15?"

"I'll make sure we are on time, Gwen," Cissa assured her.

"I'm going to stay hidden until the meeting, don't worry about that. Only Hagrid and Draco will know I'm at the school."

"What are you and Draco up to?" Cissa wanted to know, motherly concern kicking in.

"We're getting together with Buckbeak to try a few test flights; to see how it'll feel and how hard it is to balance, aim and shoot without hitting Buckbeak in the wing, or anything. Also, we'll fly around Grawp to see what it'll be like with the giants; attack angles and stuff."

"Makes sense," Anna replied. "Did you find your crossbow?"

"Yes, _finally_, at the bottom of my 'junk trunk', of course. I was loath to have to purchase a new one and break it in. My old one just feels right, know what I mean?"

"As it should," Severus agreed, "much as Witches and Wizards get used to their wands. Could I ask whatever made you take up such a hobby as crossbow shooting?"

"Ah, that would have been my 'medieval' period, at university, when it was all the rage to be proficient in the 'ancient' arts and sports. This was suited for women, so I took it up as a lark, but got really into target shooting and was damn good, even if I do say so myself!"

"Merlin help the giants," Cissa laughed.

**XOXOX **

Draco walked into the Great Hall for the evening meal, looking slightly weather beaten. Harry, who was chatting with a few of the D.A.s, walked over to talk to him.

"How'd it go?"

"Hagrid's brother is _bloody_ big, and he's still not full grown, Harry! I hope this plan works." Draco shook his head, looking worried.

"I know; I've met him a couple of times. How'd the flying on Buckbeak go?"

"Oh, that part's fine; he's keen to help, it seems. He understands what Gwen is trying to do and followed my instructions when we were zooming around. Grawp even let us swoop down and fly right past him so we could get an idea of how it's going to look and feel."

"And the crossbow, did it work?"

"That's the really scary part; Harry, Gwen it _dead_ accurate, even as fast as we were moving. I think it just _might_ work, _if_ we can get the drop on the giants and hit them before they realize what's happening. Grawp co-operated, but they won't just stand there; they'll have clubs _and_ bad tempers"

"Don't worry Draco, if you and Buckbeak can get Gwen close enough, she'll take care of the giants."

"Well, we're going to try our best."

"That's all any of us can do, Draco. See you at the meeting."

"Right."

**XOXOX**

The Defense Against the Dark arts classroom was full, not only with the D.A.members but Tonks, Remus, Mad-eye, plus Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout. Tykey and Oscar were present to represent the house elves and the ghosts of the different houses were floating near the bookcases. Even Peeves, who was being uncharacteristically quiet, was in attendance. 'Gran' Longbottom and Madam Pomfrey were sitting in the back of the room, chatting, when the door opened and the Weasley contingent arrived: Arthur, Molly and Percy, with Hagrid following them, closing the door behind.

After sorting themselves out among the extra benches that the desks had been transformed into, everyone turned and focused on Professor Dumbledore.

"Good evening, everyone; just one more group is expected."

"Who might that be?" asked Mad-eye, his blue orb swiveling to check the hallway. "Oh. I should have guessed."

The door opened again and Anna, Gwen and Cissa entered. Most of the students gasped and then the questions started flying, until Anna held up her hand for silence.

"All in good time, friends. Let me just say, for myself and Gwen and Cissa…Hello! Good to see you all again!"

The three women proceeded toward the front of the classroom, getting as occasional hug and kiss from various students and adults. Draco walked over to and embraced his Mother.

"They're really an understanding group and I've told most of them everything, so relax," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, alright then."

"Except that you were _with_ Anna."

"Oh, well, cat's out of the bag now, isn't it?" she smiled.

Draco grinned and nodded, leading her to a seat by the desk.

Meanwhile, Anna and Gwen had greeted the Senior D.A.s and the professors and taken their seats. Professor Dumbledore raised a hand for silence.

"As you can see, Draco's Mother, Narcissa Malfoy…"

"Black…please, Headmaster."

"Very well, Narcissa Black, a classmate of Professor Twigg-Jones…"

"Snape…please, Headmaster."

There were gasps and open mouthed stares.

"What!" "But…you and he…" "When?" "Isn't he…dead?"

"Dead? No, not yet!" came a deep, familiar voice from the back of the classroom.

Severus whipped off the _Invisibility Cape_ he'd been hiding under and walked down the room to join the ladies. While standing inside the door, he had anticipated the reactions to his re-appearance with sadistic glee. He was not disappointed, as there were several screams and multiple gasps and not a few 'Bloody Hell!'s. He turned, put his arm around Anna's shoulder and for the first time in most people's memory…grinned happily.

"BOO!" he said and then turned to Anna and gave her a brief kiss.

To say that bedlam ensued for the next few minutes wouldn't do justice to the noise, confused questions, joyful greetings and outright shock that followed his 'unveiling'. FINALLY, order was restored and Anna, Severus Gwen and Cissa spent 20 or more minutes giving a thorough but succinct rendering of the events of the previous eighteen months.

Those who knew most of the story sat with satisfied smirks and watched the goldfish imitation competition going on amongst the rest of the crowd. However, Severus' accounting of the events on the terrace had everyone listening intently.

"So, that catches everyone up to date, except to meet the children, which will come after all of this is finished," Anna concluded.

"And, to finally ruin my reputation beyond any possible redemption, I'll have you all know I'm an expert on changing nappies and crooning my children to sleep," Severus declared.

There was a fair bit of snickering at that announcement.

"Personally, I think that bit of information, alone, would do old Tom a mischief – massive stroke would be my guess," ventured Neville, grinning and shaking his head.

"We should have it so easy," replied Gwen.

**XOXOX**

"Which, conveniently, brings us back to the reason _for_ this meeting; so, if we could refocus on the business at hand," added Albus, as he stood to start the meeting.

Everyone nodded and their smiling faces slowly faded to looking serious and thoughtful. Professor Lupin stood and turning to the chalk board, waved his wand. Lists started appearing, outlining the defenses and who was assigned to do which job and where everyone would be stationed.

"Ok, everyone, for Anna, Severus, Gwen and Cissa's benefit, let's layout our defense plans and if any of _you_ four," said Remus, looking at them, "see any weak points or can suggest any changes to improve these lists, speak up. I know I'd forgotten about the teams guarding the Common rooms, but I'm getting a little crossed eyed, reading and re-reading these names."

"No doubt," laughed Anna. "I have every confidence this will be a splendid matching of abilities to assignments.

They listened intently as Remus explained each group's purpose and location, why the various members had been put into the different groups and what the house elves and the ghosts would be doing and how Peeves had been given special permission to create as much havoc and rain down whatever ammunition he saw fit to drop on the Death Eaters.

"After all, Miss, Hogwarts be my home too, you see," he cackled in Anna's ear.

"Right you are, Peeves, and I, for one, am glad to have you on our side. This _is_ your home, by Jove, and you have as much right to fight to defend it as any of us, if not more. Bravo, Peeves." Anna applauded him.

"Thank you, Miss, you is very welcome Miss. Peeves will make them regret the day, yes, I will."

"I must say, Headmaster, Remus, that this is all very well thought out," said Severus, looking down the lists. "I'm also glad to see Mister Nott, Mister Zabini, Miss Greengrass and Miss Goodnite helping

out, as well."

"We did a quick evaluation of their strengths and a crash course in D.A. methods. They fit in without much difficulty," Remus replied.

"Might I make a suggestion?" Cissa asked, raising her hand. "I believe Daphne and I should have the job of guarding the Slytherin common room and dorms."

Daphne looked perplexed. "Me?"

"Yes, dear, I've got a plan to discuss with you. That would free up Tonks and," Cissa checked the list, "Michael, to join one of the other main groups, where they could better be used."

"Very well, if that meets with everyone's approval?"

"Fine with me," said Tonks. "Michael?"

"Ok by me."

Daphne was still looking a little uncertain, but Cissa leaned over and whispered, "Trust me, once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin."

"I'm going to join Filius' group on the battlements and bridge," Severus spoke up, cocking his head to the diminutive Charms professor.

"Excellent! Glad to have you, Severus!"

"And I'm going out to assist Gwen and Draco and their group. This is going to be good!" Anna grinned wickedly, and then frowning, turned to the group. "By the way, we also want to hear your plans for the Hogwarts Express."

**XOXOX**

Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Theo and Ginny stood silently inside the gates. They had '_Disillusioned_' themselves and made their way, on the grass, to wait for the carriages to pass through on their way to Hogsmeade station.

Wearing their D.A. glasses, they could see each other, but more importantly, they could see Scabbers lurking in the bushes.

Ron had nudged Harry and pointed and then pantomimed grabbing the rat. Harry shook his head no. Ron shrugged.

Hagrid approached and swung the gates open as the carriages rumbled down the drive, pulled by the _Thestrals_. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and pointed; with the glasses, they could see the skeletal winged horses.

"Bloody Hell," whispered Ron.

Hermione tilted her head, observing the strangely beautiful animals as they passed. One looked toward them and whinnied and nodded its head in greeting.

"They can see us!" she gasped.

"Come on," Harry whispered back, "Let's go."

**XOXOX**

They went through the gates, following the carriages at a jog, the noise of their footfalls covered by the crunch of gravel under the carriage wheels. When they arrived at the station, the usual confusion of bustling students, shouting, steam, smoke, luggage and pet carriers was in full swing.

Harry stood by the engine while Neville and Draco slipped through the door into the baggage car. Ron, Hermione, and Theo entered the first passenger car and stood at the back of the vestibule, waiting. Theo was going to 're-Illusion' himself and join the other 7th year Slytherins for the trip to London, just to be with Daphne and help with the younger kids during the Dementor attack. He and the rest of the 'invisible' D.A. members were going to Portkey back to Hogwarts from Kings Cross. Mad-eye was meeting the train and would bring the 'key' to send them back. Ginny went to the second car, and also waited in the vestibule for the train to start.

Remus was talking to the driver, who nodded and got on board.

"Come on, Harry," Remus said to a spot about two feet to the left of where Harry was waiting.

Taking a big right step sideways, Harry smiled. "After you, Remus."

They climbed into the cab and watched as the last of the students clambered onto the train. With a loud blast on the whistle, and a goodbye wave from Hagrid, the Hogwarts Express pulled away from the station platform and headed south to London and King's Cross Station.

**XOXOX**

"Ok, Harry,' Remus said.

The charm faded away and in a minute Harry was shaking hands with the Driver.

"Professor Lupin told me what's gonna happen on this trip. Them Dementors scared everyone, including yours truly, pretty bad last time, so if you can keep 'em away, I'd be grateful, Mister Potter."

"It's Harry, please, Mister…"

"Smudge…Sam Smudge…everyone just calls me Smudge, don't 'ya know."

"Glad to meet you, Smudge." Harry smiled and shook the little Wizard's hand. "I've always enjoyed my rides on your train and I'm really feeling a bit of a thrill riding up here in the cab with you!"

"It's great to have someone up here to share the trip with me. You and Professor Lupin…"

"Remus, please, Smudge."

Oh, well, alright, then, Remus. You and Harry are the only ones I've had up here for years! Bit lonely at times, but busy, too, watching out for Muggle trains and such. You'll see. I'll try and remember to point out some of the sights, too."

**XOXOX**

Halfway to London, the D.A. members saw the telltale darkening of the skies. They left their compartments and joined the re-Illusioned members at their assigned posts, waiting and talking about the luau at Anna's the previous year, getting their happy memories firmly in focus in their minds.

Tonks was in the first car, Percy Weasley in the middle one and Arthur Weasley was in charge of the last. While the D.A. members were guarding all of the entrances to the cars, Tonks, Percy and Arthur were going the length of their assigned hallways, telling the students to stay in their compartments and in some cases, shifting older students to stay with the younger ones.

In the first carriage, Tonks yanked open a compartment door where the 7th year Slytherins were sitting.

"Come on, you lot, I need you to sit with the younger ones, keep them calm."

"I'm not going to…" Millicent started to protest.

"Don't be a cow, Millie," Silvia said, yanking her up and out the door. "We have to help protect the kids." She dragged the protesting girl down the carriage and shoved her into a compartment with a bunch of 1st year Slytherin girls. "Stay there! I'll be right next door."

Daphne had pulled Tracie to her feet and gone in the opposite direction. "You sit with this lot and I'll go to the next," she instructed, shoving her through the compartment door. "And stay quiet and don't let anyone out!"

Blaise and Theo had split up and each took a compartment with 1st and 2nd year Slytherin boys. Tonks winked at Theo and headed to the end of the car to check on Ron and Pavarti.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." "Yes."

"Ok, remember Remus jumping in the pool with Anna."

Smiles appeared on their faces. Tonks gave them the thumbs up and ran to the other end where Hermione and Colin stood, facing the doors.

"Ready?"

"Yes, Tonks." "I think so."

"You'll do fine, Colin and I'll be right here if you need help. Just holler, Ok?"

"Ok."

"Remember, shoot your Patronus at the Dementor like…like you're trying to shove a giant lollipop down his throat!"

Colin smiled broadly and nodded his head.

**XOXOX**

Percy, having been Head Boy during his time at Hogwarts, was in his element, with the compartments all sorted out and under control. Luna, Ginny Seamus and Padma had the doors covered and the older students were with the younger ones.

"Ready?"

"Yes, Percy." "Got it covered." "Yes." "Percy, stop fussing!"

"Wait until they get close and blast them ass over ashcan!"

"Percy!" exclaimed Ginny, and then she and Seamus exchanged looks and burst out laughing.

**XOXOX**

The D.A. was doubled in the last car as a precaution against the Dementors trying to catch up to the Express and boarding from behind. Arthur was encouraging them and calming the other students as he walked the corridor.

"We can do this, you've all been practicing and I'm confident this will be a serious surprise for those Dementors and a real set back for old Tom."

"Don't worry, Mister Weasley, we'll hold them off. I bet we get another trip to Briarwood as a reward for a job well done, don't you think, gang?" Justin asked the others at the end of the train.

"Oh, that would be so much fun!"

"Remember that movie we watched," asked Hannah. "It was SO funny."

" 'Igor, help me with the bags.' " Terry said.

" 'Certainly. You take the blond and I'll the one in the turban.' " Justin answered, doing a fair imitation of Marty Feldman.

They dissolved into gales of laughter

**XOXOX**

Harry and Remus were watching the swiftly approaching thick, grey clouds. The temperature was dropping rapidly.

"Smudge, when the Dementors stopped the Express the last time, did they come to the cab first?"

"Ay, they did, and then went to the coaches."

"We'd better be ready, then. I wonder what they'll think about our little surprise?" Harry questioned.

"We'll soon find out, there they are!" Remus pointed.

Indeed, four Dementors had flown down out of the clouds and were streaking straight toward the train. Another two dozen were following, at a distance. Harry and Remus stood, one on either side of the cab at the open doors, wands poised.

"Right smart, them Dementors, this next section of track is a slight uphill climb and we slow down a fair bit, right after this next turn, lads." Smudge called to them, as he checked down the track ahead.

"Smudge, when we shout the spell, you hit that whistle, long and hard," Remus instructed.

"Righto! Them Dementors are in for a shock," Smudge laughed and Harry and Remus exchanged looks.

"Ready!" Remus asked, with a slight sense of déjà vu.

"Yeah, let's do it." Harry answered determinedly.

Harry leaned out of the door and looked back down the side of the train. He saw Neville stick his head out of the baggage car door and spotting Harry, give a wave. Harry nodded and waved back.

'Good,' he thought, 'everyone's ready.'

Two of the Dementors flew down toward the right side of the engine as the other two started descending on the left.

"Ready, on the count of three," Remus said over his shoulder to Harry. "One…Two…" The Dementors were heading straight toward them. "THREE! **_EXPECTO PATRONUM_**!"

"**_EXPECTO PATRONUM_**!" Harry echoed the cry.

Smudge hit the whistle and a long blast ripped through the air. Remus' wolf Patronus and Harry's stag burst from the ends of their wands and hit the Dementors full force, blasting them, tumbling, away from the train.

**XOXOX**

Draco and Neville, along with Zach and Ernie were watching from their posts in the baggage car, directly behind the engine. They cheered as the Dementors tumbled away in the trains slip stream, but quickly realized, as the remaining Dementors closed on the Express, that this fight was just starting.

"Wait until they get really close, guys, we want to really hit them hard." Neville called to the other boys.

"Sounds like a plan, Neville. Here they come!" Ernie yelled back, pointing.

Harry and Remus were watching the main group of Dementors and saw that they seemed to have overcome their initial surprised confusion and were reorganizing. Sure enough, the Dementors started streaking toward the train, obviously thinking to fly in the doors and board the Express without bothering to stop it.

"Steady, steady," Mister Weasley cautioned.

"Ready!" Percy called.

"Ok, this is it!' Tonks shouted.

"Hit the whistle again, Smudge!"

The blast was heard, loud and clear, through the length of the train. The D.A. members took deep breathes, focused on their memories and ignoring the biting cold, held their wands firmly, pointing out the open doors.

Twenty two shouts of "**_EXPECTO PATRONUM_**!" echoed thru the train and Patroni of all shapes and sizes burst from the train and collided with the Dementors. Yelling encouragement to their particular animal the D.A. watched as the Dementors were chased away by the gleaming white shapes.

The Dementors disappeared into the clouds, which faded away as quickly as they had roiled into existence.

**XOXOX**

"That's it?"

"They're gone?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! They're gone!"

"'But…why?"

"Who cares! We did it!"

"They're really gone!"

"We did it! We did it!"

The D.A.s shouts and laughter echoed down the corridors causing the other students to stick their heads out of the doors of the compartments. Pretty soon it was one long rolling celebration, heading south through the sunny spring afternoon.

**XOXOX**

The Hogwarts Express slowed and glided the last few yards into King's Cross Station and came to a halt at Platform 9 ¾.

"'bout time, too," grouched Mad-eye Moody, as he watched the anxious parents milling around.

The doors flew open and the students emerged, waving and smiling, greeting their families, chattering excitedly about how the D.A. had successfully chased off the Dementors. Some parents were outraged about the attack, but most were amazed that the D.A. members had been able to keep the other students safe and they were thanking them with relief and expressions of gratitude.

Draco was standing in the door to the baggage compartment, with Neville, Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ginny were talking with Remus. He scanned the crowd, looking for any signs of Death Eaters, but saw no one suspicious….except….Theo's Mother, who was walking slowly down the platform toward her son, a blank expression on her face. Theo had his back to her as he said his goodbyes to Daphne, Silvia and Blaze.

"Something's wrong," Draco muttered. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Neville turned and followed Draco's gaze, and then started moving quickly toward the group of Slytherin friends.

"_Theo_!" Draco shouted, causing his classmate to turn and look at him. Mrs. Nott was reaching into her handbag, pulling something out…her handkerchief?

Neville broke into a run and shot past some of the milling students, Draco following right on his heels.

"What?" Theo looked at them streaking toward him and spun to see what was happening behind him. "Oh, hello Mother."

Mrs. Nott silently extended her hand, clutching the handkerchief, from which was dangling a chain with a signet ring swinging back and forth on the end.

"What's that?" Theo took a step closer to her, starting to reach for the ring.

"**NO**!" Neville yelled, as he lunged forward, trying to reach Theo.

"**STOP**!" Draco called, coming around the other side of Daphne, arm extended.

Just as Mrs. Nott dropped the chain into Theo's outstretched hand, Neville and Draco both tried to yank the chain and stop the ring from touching Theo's palm.

There was a flash of blue and the three boys disappeared.

Daphne screamed and Mrs. Nott blinked, looked around, confused and then fainted dead away, into a heap, as everyone converged on the now empty section of the platform.

**XOXOX**


	31. Chapter 30: Goodbyes and Hellos

**Chapter 30**

**Good-byes and Hellos**

Surprises, quick thinking and family 'secrets' come into play, and the D.A. has only been at King's Cross for five minutes! It's family reunion time, with more pleasant surprises. 'Big Hug'

Chapter 30

**Good-byes and Hellos **

The wind whipped at their hair and clothes. Draco, Theo and Neville knew instantly what had happened.

"Grab your wand and be ready," Neville yelled. "Stun first, ask questions after."

"I can't _believe_ my own Mother…"

"She was under an '_Imperious_'," shouted Draco, looking down. "We're starting to land. When I say _now_, kick your feet down and bend your knees; keeps you from falling."

The other two nodded, having pulled out their wands.

"Steady…Now!"

With a couple of grunts, they landed. Spinning around, they saw three Wizards with very surprised looks on their faces, two of whom Draco recognized instantly.

"Expelliarmus!" "Stupefy!" "Incarcerous!" "Silencio!" "Petrificus Totalus!" "Accio wands!"

In seconds, Draco, Theo and Neville were looking at Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Theo's father lying on the ground, bound and obviously astounded by what had just happened to them. Their looks of silent, wide-eyed surprise turned to looks of anger and frustration as the boys began to walk over to where the three rested, unmoving and mute.

Neville pocketed the three wands and then bent and picked up the necklace and ring. Handing it to Theo, he followed Draco to where Crabbe and Goyle lay, a little way across the grass. Theo stepped toward his Father.

**XOXOX**

"Hello boys!" Draco smiled down. "Surprise! Bet you didn't expect _three_ of us, now, did you? My, my, my, you two haven't gotten any smarter, have you? Well, you're soon going to get a _really_ good lesson in what the '_Crucio_' spell feels like, as I imagine old Tom will be none too pleased to hear about this little cock-up of yours."

"Now, Draco…is that any way to speak to these two _dangerous_ Death Eaters?" Neville stood there, twirling his wand.

"No, I suppose not…..what did you have in mind?"

**XOXOX**

"Hello Father. Can't stay and chat but do a favor for me, won't you? Tell your Master that Mother did as she was forced to do, and that I will see to her welfare, _personally_, from now on. You're the only member of the Nott family he'll _ever_ hear calling him anything except 'Tom _Mudblood_ Riddle'. You've made your choice and so have I. Goodbye, Father."

**XOXOX **

"Oh, that's just wrong, Neville!" Draco was giggling.

"Yes, I know…but I couldn't resist."

Theo walked up beside them.

"We've got to get out of…here…" He looked down and did a double take. "Oh, Merlin, _whatever_ possessed you, Neville?"

"Revenge is sweet and so are these two."

Neville bowed to the two livid teenage boys lying on the ground, dressed in pink pinafores, white blouses, white knee socks and black Mary Jane patent leather shoes with pretty pink bows in their hair.

"I had an 'Umbridge' moment."

The three D.A. members stood there, grinning, then turned and looked around.

"You're right, Theo; we better get going before anyone shows up," agreed Neville.

"Like my Aunt Bella," said Draco.

"But how? Should we try to '_Side-by Apperate_' back to King's Cross?" Theo wondered.

"Portkey here." Draco leaned over and grabbed the chain and ring from Theo's hand. "Portkey back."

"You can make a Portkey?" Neville asked. "I'm impressed, Draco."

"Father taught me, 'for emergency getaways' he said," Draco informed them.

"Well, I would say this situation certainly qualifies."

"Ok, grab hold." Draco raised his wand.

"Goodbye, Father." "So long, girls!"

**XOXOX**

Harry was trying to keep May-eye Moody from going ballistic on Mrs. Nott, who, having come around from her fainting spell, was crying hysterically in Daphne's arms. Daphne was not in much better shape, but could at least comprehend what was being said.

"It's not her fault! Stop yelling at her, you old goat!"

It had been a chaotic scene for the past few minutes, as the D.A. had gathered around Daphne and Mrs. Nott and the remaining students and their parents, with Remus and Arthur's guidance, had rushed around them and through the barrier to escape the platform.

"Mad-eye!" Harry stepped in front of the livid Auror, drawing his attention away from Theo's mother. "Is there any way to trace where they've gone?"

"Naw. We'll just have to hope they can get away; maybe _Apparate_ to safety. I understand Longbottom's right good at that."

"Or we could just Portkey back," came a voice from behind them.

"Draco!" "Neville!" "Theo!" "How'd you…" "Where?" "What?" "Who…"

Theo walked over and turned his Mother around to show her he was there and unharmed, at which point he had both her and Daphne clinging to him, sobbing.

"You two explain! I'm a bit busy," his muffled voice instructed.

Neville looked at Mad-eye and smiled, holding up three wands.

"Here you go, Mad-eye, three Death Eater wands: Theo's Dad's, Vincent Crabbe's and Gregory Goyle's."

"Aye, they'll come in handy, when there's a trial," declared the old Auror, as he pocketed them.

"Crabbe and Goyle were there?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, it was a welcoming committee for Theo."

"What did they say?"

"Nothing, actually. We stunned the three of them as soon as we landed," explained Draco.

"Element of surprise," Neville added. "They never even opened their mouths."

"But if _looks_ could kill…" muttered Draco, earning him a poke in the ribs from Neville.

"Any idea where you were?"

"Near the west coast; I saw an old ruin in the distance, backed by the setting sun and I could hear waves hitting the shore," Neville related. "Matched the description , ah…" looking at Mrs. Nott, he turned back to Moody and whispered, "Severus gave us of Voldemort's hideout."

"Didn't see anyone else?"

"No, not another Death Eater in sight." Draco shook his head. "But we didn't skulk around, waiting to see if anyone else was coming, either; grabbed the ring and Portkeyed back."

"Which brings up a point…how?" Remus asked, as he joined the group.

"Draco made it. Little 'family' secret; emergency Portkeys," explained Neville, draping his arm over Draco's shoulder.

"It _was _an emergency; I didn't want to be there if my Aunt Bella showed up!"

"I bet Gregory and Vincent wish _they_ were anywhere but there, too," added Theo, as he joined in the discussion, an arm around his Mother's shoulder and the other around Daphne's waist.

Neville, Theo and Draco exchanged looks and broke up laughing. Harry and the others looked askew at the three, perplexed.

"You had to be there; trust me," gasped Draco. "Neville was brutal!"

"Brutal? Neville?" Hermione looked at her friend, totally confused. "Those two words don't belong in the same sentence. Exactly _what_ did you do, Neville?"

**XOXOX**

As Draco and Theo related the 'punishment' Neville had handed out to Vincent and Gregory, the astonished, open mouthed looks of surprise turned to broad grins and fits of laughter. Even Mad-eye was chuckling. Then, a timid voice broke through the giggles and snorts, silencing everyone.

"What about your Father, Theo?"

It was Mrs. Nott. Everyone turned toward her, standing, looking very lost and anxious, Theo's arm around her shoulder. She gazed up at her son with tears in her eyes.

"He'll kill him, Theo. Why did you leave him there?"

"It was _his _decision, Mother, to be a Death Eater. He obviously doesn't care about me _or_ you, for that matter. I'm choosing a different path. Voldemort won't kill him; he needs all the followers he can find."

"But…"

"_No_, Mother. You're out of it, and _alive _I might add. I have my life to live and I've made up my mind."

Turning to Mad-eye, Theo took a deep breath. "Mad-eye, I would like to have my Mother put into protective custody, for the foreseeable future, for her own safety. My Father thought nothing of putting her life in jeopardy, but _I_ will not. Can you arrange that?"

"Theo!" Mrs. Nott gasped, obviously scared of the old Auror, shrinking under the scrutiny of his magical blue eye.

"We'll see to her." Mad-eye nodded. "She'll be well hidden and taken care of." Patting Mrs. Nott on the arm, he tried to re-assure her. "Don't you worry, Mrs. Nott, you're safe."

"But…I"

"Mother, I'll go with you. We'll get everything settled and then I'm going back to Hogwarts. We," looking around at the others, "have a job to do."

"Here, here!" "Bravo!" "Well said, Theo!"

**XOXOX**

'pop' 'pop, pop' 'pop'

Remus, Tonks, Percy and Arthur Weasley _Apparated_ at the gates of Hogwarts and looked around.

'pop' 'pop, pop' 'pop, pop' 'pop'

Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Draco appeared next. They were all returning from the Ministry of Magic, where they'd had a debriefing in the Auror's office. Theo would be _Flooing_ back after seeing his Mother safely hidden. This also perpetuated the illusion, for the moment, that the Portkey trickery had been successful, at least to Scabbers, who was amazed to see them all outside of the gates.

The other members of the D.A. were prepared to return to Hogwarts, using Anna's 'BritRailPass-Plan B', if necessary. It depended on how the Ministry reacted to the Dementor attack. Hagrid was waiting and as he closed the gates, Scabbers scampered across the road and disappeared into the pine trees.

'pop'

**XOXOX**

Vincent Crabbe felt bloody _awful_; there wasn't a muscle or bone or square inch of skin that didn't hurt, _at lot_. Gregory was lying on the floor next to him, moaning. Theo's father lay crumpled against the far wall, unconscious. At least Vincent _hoped_ he was just knocked out. He had been writhing on the floor in agony when Voldemort had blasted the older man across the room to hit the wall with a sickening thud.

"IMBICILES! How could three _students_, _INCLUDING_ _NEVILLE_ **_LONGBOTTOM_,** manage to disarm and humiliate the three of you with such ease? INCONCEIVALBE! I am _surrounded_ by incompetence!"

Voldemort paced back and forth for a few moments, and then he stopped and looked down at the two boys.

"Stand up! Idiots!"

Gregory and Vincent hauled themselves off the floor and stood swaying, heads bowed. A pink bow came loose from Gregory's hair and fluttered to the floor. Voldemort took a step toward them and crushed it under his foot. The boys winced.

The Dark Lord bent over until his head was level with theirs and hissed, "When we invade Hogwarts you will…_personally_…go to the Slytherin dorm rooms and find Theo Nott and _kill him_. Do…you…understand?"

"Yes, Lord Voldemort." "Yes, Master." The whispered replies were barely audible.

"_Then_, you will bring Draco Malfoy to _me_. Can you _do_ that?

"Yes." "Yes, Master."

"Your _next_ failure will…be…your…_last_."

The color drained from the boys faces.

"Now, get _out_ of my sight and take him," he growled, flicking his boney white hand at Mister Nott, "with you. I don't want to see or hear any of you, until we go to Hogwarts. _AND GET OUT OF THOSE_ **_MUGGLE CLOTHES_**!!!!!!!!"

The boys stumbled over to the unmoving body of their classmate's father and, rather roughly, dragged him through the doorway. Something smashed against the inside of the door, just as it closed and they could hear Voldemort's roars of rage. Vincent and Gregory exchanged glances as they continued dragging the unresponsive man down the hall.

**XOXOX**

"Ah, come in, come in."

Dumbledore rose from his chair, to greet Neville and his Gran, as they entered his office.

"Good evening, Albus."

"Augusta."

"Good evening, Headmaster."

"Neville. I understand you had a bit of an unexpected side trip today."

"Yes, sir."

"But none the worse for wear, eh?"

"No, sir."

"I also understand you, Draco and Theo 'got the drop', I believe is the expression, on Theo's father, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

"Yes, sir." Neville grinned at the Headmaster, who winked.

"Don't be modest, Neville; tell Professor Dumbledore what happened," Gran urged him, beaming at her Grandson.

"Trust me, Gran, he already knows _all_ about it, don't you, sir?"

"Indeed I do, Neville," chuckled Albus. "_But_, that's _not_ the reason for inviting the two of you to my office tonight. I thought, perhaps, you'd like to visit with your parents, Neville."

"Frank and Alice are here?" gasped Mrs. Longbottom.

"No. They are, let us say, right next door."

"Excuse me? I don't understand, Albus."

"Where are they, sir?" Neville asked, craning his neck to look into the Headmaster's study.

"With Anna and Severus; you are going to go and visit for a little while this evening. Also, Augusta, we, that is Anna and Severus and I, think that when the attack starts, perhaps you could go and stay with Frank and Alice, thereby freeing up Artemus Pye and Penelope Clearwater to come here and assist Madame Pomfrey."

"And get these old bones out of harm's way," Gran added, looking over her spectacles at the Headmaster.

"Secondary consideration."

"Very well, I'll agree to your idea on one condition."

"Which would be?"

"I can call my house elf and take her with me. She's at home, keeping an eye on things, but I'd rather have her with me and I know she'd love to see Frank and Alice again."

"Of course you may take her. Why don't you call her now and she can join us tonight; perhaps talk with Dobby and Winky and check out the household arrangements while we visit."

"Splendid idea! **_Posey_**!"

'pop'

"Yes, Missy Augusta."

"Hello, Posey. How are things at home?"

"Quiet, Miss. No one is coming to the house, Miss. Oh, hello, Master Neville, sir."

"Hello, Posey."

Turning around to survey the room, the house elf's eyes widened when she saw the Headmaster.

"Hello, Posey. I'm Professor Dumbledore."

Posey curtseyed and blushed to the ends of her ears.

"Good evening, Professor, sir, Posey is hearing about you, she is, sir."

"All good things, I hope," Dumbledore chuckled.

"Oh, yes, sir."

"Posey," said Gran. "I called you because we're going to visit with Frank and Alice and wanted you to come with us."

"To St. Mungo's, Miss?"

"No, to their hiding place."

"Hiding place? I is not understanding, Miss."

"Neville, why don't you explain, while I let Anna know you're here?" Albus smiled at the young wizard.

"Right."

Neville sat down in front of the Headmaster's desk and called Posey over, patting a spot on the stone step next to him, indicating to the house elf that she should sit down.

"Have a seat, Posey, this will take a few minutes."

"Yes, Master Neville."

**XOXOX**

Albus walked over to Christopher's portrait and calling Chester and Beau from their spots on the hearth rug, and then instructing them to go find their master, knowing he was just 'next door'. In a minute or two, Christopher Jones sauntered into the frame, with the dogs returning to their customary napping spot.

"Yes, Albus? Oh, good, I see they're here. I'll go alert Anna."

"Thank you, Christopher; we'll be ready whenever they are."

"I think this will work out splendidly, don't you?"

"Yes, I think it will be a very special visit."

**XOXOX**

"And now, somehow, we are going to go for a visit."

"Yes, sir. I is a bit confused, but if Mister Frank and Missy Alice is safe, then Posey is happy."

"Anna will be here is a minute," Albus informed them. "Would you please come over next to Fawkes' perch?"

"We're not flying with your Phoenix, Albus? I'm not dressed to go out in this weather," declared Augusta Longbottom, looking taken aback, glancing at the raindrops hitting a nearby window.

"No, you're not flying and you're dressed quite appropriately." Albus smiled at her.

**XOXOX**

Suddenly, the stone column next to Fawkes perch split and opened, revealing the hallway of Greystone manor. Anna and Severus stood there, with Gwen, Cissa and Artemus in the background.

"Good evening," Albus said, bowing.

"Good evening, Albus," replied Anna.

Turning to Gran and Neville, he smiled and said, "Have a good visit. I'm going to stay here and do some paperwork."

"Thank you, Albus." "See you later, Professor."

"Gran, Neville, welcome to our home," Anna said, stepping back, allowing them to step through the door.

"My word; a _Passage_ _Door_!" exclaimed Gran. "I haven't seen one of these in ages! Hello, Anna." Gran and Anna hugged.

"And who is this?" Anna asked, when she spotted Posey peeking around from behind Gran's skirt.

"This is my house elf, Posey."

"I'm glad to meet you, Posey."

Anna held out her hand and the house elf, with a glance at Gran, who nodded, shook hands with Anna.

"Dobby and Winky are around somewhere, Posey. Why don't you go and find them; I think they're in the kitchen." Anna pointed down the hall.

"Yes, Miss, I is wanting to talk to Dobby and Winky, Miss." The house elf trotted off, looking around as she went, toward the back of the Manor.

"Hello, Neville." Anna hugged him. "I hear you had quite the adventure today."

"We want all the details, Neville," Gwen spoke up, grinning.

"Ok, but first, could we see Mum and Dad?"

"Oh, alright, we'll rein in our curiosity for a bit," grouched Gwen, giving an exaggerated sigh. "They're in the conservatory. Frank has practically lived there since they came. He…well, come and see."

**XOXOX**

Gran took one step to follow Gwen and came face to face with Narcissa and Artemus.

"Hello, Mrs. Longbottom," Artemus said quietly.

"Healer Pye. I must thank you, and Miss Clearwater, for your quick actions at St. Mungo's. You saved Frank and Alice from certain death."

"You have Anna and Albus to thank for the plan, I just carried it out. Glad to have been of service."

Gran patted him on the arm and then turned to stare at Narcissa for a long moment.

"Madam Malfoy," she said, lifting her chin, distain dripping from every syllable.

"_Gran_!"

Neville came and stood in front of his Grandmother, a thunderous look on his face. "Cissa is our _friend_, _my_ friend and Draco's Mum. She's on _our_ side in this war. She's _not _Bella Lestrange!"

"Neville!" Gran gasped. Augusta Longbottom stood, staring at her Grandson, as if seeing him as an adult for the first time. She seemed to come to a decision, nodding her head. "You're entirely correct, Neville." Turning back to Cissa, she extended her hand. "I apologize for being rude, Narcissa. It's been a long time. You're looking well."

"Thank you, Mrs. Longbottom," replied Cissa, as she took the old woman's hand. "I'm glad to see you are also in excellent health."

Both women stood regarding each other, then smiles slowly appeared.

"Call me Gran."

"If you call me Cissa."

"Very well. I understand you have a baby daughter?"

"Yes, Lyn; she's in bed for the night, but maybe later you'd like to take a peek at her."

"Lovely."

"Draco and Neville became a little sidetracked today, I understand."

"Yes, it's quite the most bizarre story."

"I'll tell you all about it later," interrupted Neville, as he linked arms with his Gran. "but _now_, we're going to go see Mum and Dad."

"Right…you're so right, Neville. Sorry." Cissa nodded, shooing them on their way. Artemus put his arm around Cissa's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"You're quite the diplomat, aren't you?" observed Gran, as she patted Neville's cheek.

Anna laughed and walked past them, motioning them to follow her. "Right this way."

"Very well, Anna, lead on. Oh! Good evening, Severus; I didn't mean to ignore you."

"Quite alright, I'm getting used to it."

"Putz!" Anna called back over her shoulder.

**XOXOX **

The group stood outside the door of the conservatory, watching Frank and Alice for a few minutes.

"What on earth is Mum holding?" Neville asked.

"Oh, ah, that's Po," Gwen volunteered. "It's a character from a children's program on telly. Alice would only watch that one particular show, so I purchased the doll for her."

"Mum watches telly?"

"Did…at the first hideout," explained Artemus.

"Oh."

"I can't believe what I'm seeing. Frank is actually puttering around with those flower pots. I'm…I'm…gob-smacked!" Gran stood, shaking her head.

"They seem to have improved a great deal, just being out of St. Mungo's. I'm not saying that was a _bad_ place to be, you understand; it was the only place, come to that," Anna told her.

"Yes," agreed Artemus Pye. "They both are more reactive and seem almost to the point of speech. Alice does whisper little things, occasionally."

"Frank comes in here every morning and repots the houseplants, empties bags of dirt and fills the spare pots. I'm going to pick up a few flats of seedlings on my next trip to town, so he'll actually have _new_ plants to work with," Gwen informed them.

"Has Dad said anything?"

"No, Neville, not yet."

"And Alice?" Gran wanted to know.

"She says 'again, again'; it's from that show, but they both nod yes and shake their heads no, so we know they understand what's being said to them," replied Gwen.

"I think they don't speak because that is the last thing they remember from the torture they endured; Bella Lestrange and Barty Crouch screaming at them to 'talk!' which, because of the ongoing torture, they couldn't do. They didn't know the answer to the question of where Voldemort was, in any case," Anna said quietly. "But I'm hopeful they will both start saying small words or short phrases soon. Even 'yes' and 'no' would be a good start."

**XOXOX**

"Shall we go in," Severus asked, as he opened the door and held it to the side, ushering the ladies, Artemus and Neville into the glass enclosure.

Penny, who had been sitting on a stool near Frank, looked over and smiled. Reaching out, she touched Franks' sleeve. "We've got visitors, Frank. Look who's here; your Mum and your son Neville."

Alice had turned at the sound of the door opening and stood up, Po clutched in her arms. Neville walked over to her.

"Hello, Mum. Who's your friend?" he asked, pointing to the chubby red doll.

Alice looked down at the stuffed effigy and then at her son. She smiled and then, very softly, said, "Po..again, again."

"That's right, it's Po. She's a cute little thing. May I see her?"

Alice looked down at her stuffed friend and then held Po out to her son. Neville took the doll and looked it over, smiling.

"Squeeze it's middle, Neville," whispered Gwen.

"Big Hug!" Po's voice rang out, nearly causing Neville to drop her.

"Goodness, it talks! Did you hear that, Mum? Po talked!"

Alice nodded, smiling.

"Big hug," she whispered, holding out her hands. Tears in his eyes, Neville took a step toward her and enveloped his Mother in his arms.

"Big hug, Mum," he mumbled into her hair.

Artemus stood in back of Cissa and Gwen, who had their arms around each other's waist, tears streaming down their cheeks, while Severus came up behind Anna and put his hands on her shoulders.

"A breakthrough, my dear. Bravo!"

"Oh, Severus, this is so special! Wait until Christopher hears! He always said a change of environment would be best for them."

"Look," Severus whispered in her ear, turning her toward Frank and Gran.

**XOXOX**

Frank Longbottom was holding a half filled flower pot, trowel in hand, staring at his Mother, brows knit.

"Hello Frank. What are you doing?" Gran asked. "Getting ready to grow some flowers for the garden?"

He nodded slowly, looked down at the pot in his hand and then set it and the trowel on the work bench. Looking over at Alice and Neville, he seemed puzzled for a moment, and then his eyes opened wide and he turned back to Gran.

"Mum?" he mouthed.

"Yes, dear; we've come to visit."

He looked at Alice again. She smiled at him and nodded. Frank glanced down at the floor, took a deep breath and raised his eyes.

"Mum?" he croaked.

"Oh, my boy!" cried Augusta, who couldn't control herself any longer and threw her arms around her son and crushed him in her embrace. Looking thoroughly startled, he slowly put his arms around her and patted her back.

"Mum."

**XOXOX**

Late that same evening, Anna watched as Severus walked across the room toward their bed.

"Do you think it's the same place, the same hideout where you were that last time?"

"The description Neville gave us leads me to believe it was, indeed, one and the same."

"Do you think the Ministry could find it?"

Severus, in the midst of lifting the covers to get into bed, looked over at Anna, her legs drawn up, arms wrapped around them, and raised one eyebrow. Anna snorted and dropped her forehead onto her knees.

"That was a rather stupid question, I suppose."

"Indeed, "agreed Severus, as he settled onto the bed and arranged the covers. "I dare say the Ministry is not overly concerned with locating the Dark Lord's headquarters at this moment. They are, in all likelihood, too busy fending off owls from outraged parents of Hogwarts students, who are no doubt clambering for the head of whomever was responsible for the guarding of the Express."

"I can't wait to see what 'spin' the _Daily Prophet_ puts on the incident; to say nothing of the D.A. members involvement. Rita Skeeter will be beside herself," giggled Anna.

Severus put a couple of pillows behind his back and leaned against the head board, pulling Anna into his arms. Snuggling up, they sat, lost in their own thoughts. Anna sighed.

"It's close, isn't it?"

"Yes. Not immediately after Spring break but soon. He's waiting for you."

"Me?"

"Yes. This is a very complicated chess game we're involved in, and it's your move."

"He needs me to make my break, from hiding to Hogwarts, doesn't he?"

"Queen to rook."

"Ha! Ha! I never did like chess. Ah, well, we have everything ready to go, just shifting a couple of boxes of supplies. Fred and George are setting up the early warning system over the break and Bill and Fleur will be moving to Hogwarts in a couple of days."

"Have you any contingency plan if the Express doesn't make its run back to Hogwarts?" asked Severus, as he pulled her closer.

"The D.A. members who are home visiting can make their way back, no problem there. But I doubt seriously if Albus will allow the school to be closed, Express or no."

"True; we'll just have to wait and see what happens then, I suppose. By the way, I noticed that Cissa and Artemus are getting on rather well. Am I imagining things or…?"

"Are we contagious?" Anna giggled.

"That's not what I meant, silly woman."

"I know; just kidding. Actually," said Anna, turning to look at Severus. "I think they'd be great together. He's quite capable of holding his own against Cissa. Good give and take, similar likes and dislikes; she could do worse." She settled back into Severus' arms. "Maybe it was their destiny to be brought together like this. Why should we be the only ones to have a second chance at love?"

"And I am thankful for _that_ good bit of Karma, everyday, my darling wife." He nibbled on her ear.

"Lyn likes Artemus, too, which is a plus."

"Innocent babies love anyone who smiles at them; look at our two! Goo-gooing at the infamous Professor Snape; evil ex-Death Eater and Potions Master, scourge of the Hogwarts dungeons and all first years students."

Anna sat upright and turned to face Severus, hands on her hips.

"Oh, stop! You're their Daddy. Of course, they're not aware of that fact, but they know, love and trust you. And believe me; babies DO know who they can trust."

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Then come here; I need some re-assurance of that love."

"Oh, alright…." She settled back into his embrace. "Severus…is that your wand in your pocket …or are you just glad to see me?"

"Wench."

"Putz."

**XOXOX**


	32. Chapter 31 : Final moves, lucky breaks

**Chapter 31 **

**Final moves, lucky breaks, last minute changes**

Anna and friends 'make a break' for Hogwarts. Everything is not what is seems and last minute surprises call for quick thinking. Is everyone ready? Let's hope so.

**Chapter 31**

**Final moves, lucky breaks, last minute changes**.

Fred and George Weasley arrived at Hogwarts via the Knight Bus, bringing the last of their inventions and defense equipment. Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson were with them, because, in Katie's words, "If you two think you're haring off to Hogwarts without us, you are sadly mistaken! We're D.A.s too, remember!"

Bill and Fleur were coming on the Express, which was going to make its usual run at the end of the holiday. A few of the D.A. had opted to use their BritRail passes and then _Apparate_ to the gates from the nearest Muggle station, in time to greet the Hogwarts train. The Ministry was sending Aurors on the ride north, to guard the returning students, but about a third of the students, mostly younger ones, were being kept home by their anxious parents, at least until the school was proved safe.

Silvia and Daphne noticed that Millicent and Tracie were being very quiet on the ride.

"What's wrong, Millie? You look so worried," Silvia asked gently. "Didn't you get to see Gregory over the holiday? I thought you two had a date."

"No, I didn't get to see him," Millicent sighed, then looked at Tracie. "Did you see Vincent?"

"No. I did get an owl, though."

"Me, too."

"Are they all right?" inquired Daphne.

"I suppose. He apologized for not being able to meet me as we had planned; said he was 'busy' and couldn't get away."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I know you two were looking forward to seeing them. At least they can owl and let you know they're alright." Daphne patted Tracie's arm.

"Yes, that's better than not hearing at all, I suppose," sighed Tracie.

"What do you say we go and check on the younger kids?" Daphne suggested.

"Yes; see how their holidays went." Silvia smiled.

"No, thanks. I think I'll just stay here. I'm not in a very 'cheery' mood." Tracie slumped back against the seat cushion.

"Me, either; sorry," Millie added.

"That's fine. We understand," replied Silvia, as she stood up.

"We'll be back in a bit. Want anything off the trolley?"

"No, thanks." "Not right now, thanks."

**XOXOX**

The two girls left, closing the compartment door behind them. Millie slid over and checked to see how far away they'd gone and then turned to Tracie, smiling.

"_They believed us_!"

"Vincent said they would; bleeding heart, blood traitors bitches. They'll regret the day they went to that D.A. meeting!"

"And _we'll_ be rewarded for helping Gregory and Vincent when the Dark Lord conquers Hogwarts and kills Harry Potter!"

"_And_ Dumbledore."

"_And_ Draco."

"_And_ Theo."

"Oh, _lots_ of people will realize the Dark Lord is the most powerful wizard in the world."

"Yes…just before they _die_!"

**XOXOX**

"That does it!" George straightened up.

"We're all set!" Fred rubbed his hands together, grinning.

"Shouldn't we test it? Just to be sure it works?" asked Remus Lupin, looking around the Chamber of Secrets.

"Good idea, that! Let's test it!" agreed Fred.

"Ok, you go check the trigger box and I'll trip the system," suggested George.

"Come on Remus." Fred jerked his thumb towards the entrance to the tunnel.

"Are you two sure this won't be seen?"

"That's why we're doing a test run, to make sure," George replied. "The minute the system is activated, the sensors go into a cloaked mode, so no-one will see them. Plus, once they're triggered, the beams shut off, so they won't draw any unwanted attention. And the batteries work BECAUSE we're outside the boundaries of Hogwarts."

"It's bloody brilliant, even if I do say so myself!" George grinned and Fred nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok, give us a minute to get out there."

Remus turned and followed Fred to the back of the Chamber, climbed the ladder and walked through the door. Harry was threading the end of a piece of monofilament fishing line through a loop set in the wall. The line stretched off into the tunnels, back toward the school.

George set the motion sensors with a ten second delay and then _Apparated_ out of the Chamber to the hillside above.

**XOXOX**

"Ready for a test?"

"Yes. George should be back in a second or two, let's close the door."

Remus and Fred pushed the door closed as Harry stood a few feet away, holding onto the almost invisible line. Fred took the end and inserted it into a small black box on the rim of the door.

"Keep a hold on the line, Harry; we don't want it to reel off, all the way to the school."

"Right! It was a job getting it all the way down here; I don't fancy doing it twice!"

After waiting nearly half a minute, there was a faint click and the fishing line dropped away from the small box mounted on the edge of the door.

"Well, George is back, _and_ it works." Remus smiled.

"Put the line back, Fred, so we can test the door," Harry suggested, holding out the end of the line to the Weasley twin.

"Right."

Taking the thin thread, he fed it into a small opening in the side of the box and pushed the top down.

"There."

CLANG!

George had rapped on the door. Fred hit the door once in reply. As George pushed the door open, the fishing line once again came out of the box.

"Bingo! Back up works, too." Fred grinned.

"Right! Let's seal the chamber, set up the trip box and remove to friendlier quarters, shall we, lads?"

George re-armed the system, Fred re-set the line and Harry locked the door. Checking the magically enhanced loops through which the line was threaded, they all made their way back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, where Harry also closed the entrance under the sinks, making sure the monofilament line wasn't being pinched.

"Now, if Anna's decoy plan works, we can just sit and wait," Fred observed.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "Then it's his move."

"We're ready," Remus reassured the young wizards.

"And _they_ are _clueless_!" smirked George.

"By the time they get any idea of what they're up against, it'll be too late," added Fred.

"I am _SO_ glad you two are on our side!" Harry grinned.

"_Amen_!" agreed Remus, laughing.

**XOXOX**

"_I'm_ going to drive!"

Gwen almost stomped her foot, but thought better of it.

"But, you've never driven…"

"Oh, and _you're_ such an expert because you drove it _twice_? You're a wizard, and I've been driving for almost twenty years, in all sorts of vehicles, Artemus, so don't go there!"

"You're not going to win this one," Cissa whispered in his ear, as she sidled up to Artemus Pye. "Let her drive; she's an expert…trust me."

"Besides, you're going to be providing cover and defense; I can't do that. Driving, diversions and surprise factor I _can_ do, but casting defense spells and such, no," Gwen reasoned aloud.

Cissa, Artemus and Gwen were unloading boxes from the van and adding them to the supplies already stored in the ambulance.

"You and Severus are much better suited than Gwen at making sure no harm comes to these supplies or the ambulance," Cissa added her thoughts on the matter. "She'll get through Hogsmeade and the element of surprise is on your side, so actually, this could prove quite an event! Something to tell the grandchildren: old war stories."

"Are you foretelling the future, Cissa or cruising for a date?"

"Gwen!" Cissa blushed beet red. "What a thing to say."

Gwen looked from one to the other. Artemus was trying not to meet either of their eyes and Cissa was positively flustered.

"Oh…my…God!"

"Shut it, Gwen!" Cissa hissed at her.

"My lips are sealed, I swear!"

"Good! Just don't dump him out the rear door, OK."

"Yes, I'd appreciate that, as well!" Artemus grinned, sneaking a peek at Cissa.

"I'll take good care of him and return him unscathed and huggable, Cissa, none the worse for wear…promise!"

"You're 'cruising for a bruising' as Anna says," replied Cissa, wagging her finger at Gwen, while Artemus rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Gwen grinned and went for another box.

**XOXOX**

"Ready?" Gwen whispered, looking back at the two wizards stationed at the rear doors of the ambulance. Severus had just climbed in, closing the door and making sure the latch was secure.

"Yes, we've removed the window panes and Severus has applied the "_Protego_" shield to the outside. We've got everything within reach, so we're ready when you are." Artemus answered softly.

"I'll try to get through Hogsmeade as quickly and quietly as I can, but at the first sign of anyone, well, give a shout and I'll take off."

"Can you see sufficiently, Gwen?" Severus asked.

Putting on her D.A. sunglasses, Gwen grinned. "I can now! Head lights? I don't need no stinkin' headlights!"

Severus nodded; a grim look on his face.

**XOXOX**

The ambulance emerged from the dense woods and slowly topped the hill overlooking Hogsmeade. In the distance, Gwen could see the outline of the castle, dim lights in a few windows. But Hogwarts was, for the most part, as dark as Hogsmeade; it was 2 AM, after all.

Taking a deep breath, she started driving down the lane that led into the top of the sleeping village. The silencing charm on the engine was working perfectly and the dirt track and grass muffled the tires.

'Jeez, this is narrow; I better be careful not to bump into anything.' Gwen thought to herself as she negotiated around dust bins and empty wooden boxes dotted along the cobbled street. She passed a sign reading _Madam Puddifoot's Tearoom_, with a pink arrow pointing up a side lane. The name brought a smile to Gwen's face, which quickly vanished as she saw a cat (?) streak across the road in front of her, bringing her back to the job at hand.

"Bear right up ahead, Gwen," Severus whispered.

Gwen nodded and slowed to make the turn. She could see the end of the street and the stretch of road that led to the train station beyond.

'Nearly halfway to the station,' she told herself. 'Now, if our luck holds and we can just…oh, _shit_!'

A figure had emerged from an alley on the right side of the street and looked up, jerking around as he sensed the advancing machine.

"Crap! We've been spotted!" she whispered urgently.

The startled pedestrian was fumbling for his wand, and as he glanced up Severus recognized him in the dim light coming from a streetlamp across the lane. It was McNair, a Death Eater.

"GO!" Severus hissed. "NOW!"

"Hold on you two!" she called back over her shoulder.

She hit the control panel and slammed her foot down on the gas pedal. The headlights blinded the wizard, who threw up his arms instinctively and dove back into the alleyway between the shops as the ambulance shot forward and past him, lights flashing, Gwen honking the horn. Artemus pulled a pin on a smoke canister and lobed it out the open window in the rear door. Severus watched for any other signs of movement or pursuit.

Lights appeared in windows and they heard faint shouts that were quickly lost as Gwen drove over the grade crossing alongside the Hogsmeade station. Up ahead there was only the stretch of road to the gates of Hogwarts, but suddenly a dozen figures _Apparated_ in front of her.

"_We've got company_!" Gwen yelled, even as she hit her high beams and aimed straight for the group. "Move it or lose it, fools!"

They moved, alright…well, _Apparated_ out of the way, only to reappear on the sides of the road and behind the speeding vehicle. Spells were flying but none connected with the ambulance. Gwen pulled off her sunglasses and concentrated on the road ahead.

"Guys! The gates are shut!"

"Don't worry, they'll open!" replied Severus.

"If you say so, Scooter!"

'Scooter! What _IS _that, a family endearment?' Severus thought absently, as he aimed a stunning spell at another Death Eater.

Artemus threw out two more smoke canisters and then turned to try and see how close they were.

"Almost there. Are you sure about the gates, Severus?"

"Positive!"

Artemus rolled his eyes and fired a few spells into the billowing clouds of smoke curling over the road behind them. Gwen had to slow down slightly to round a small bend, just prior to the gates, when suddenly; a wall of fire sprang up in front of the ambulance.

"YIKES!" Gwen squeaked, and then frowned. "Oh, to hell with _that_, it's _magic_, it's _not_ real." And she stomped down on the gas pedal. The ambulance leapt forward, straight into the wall of fire and through the now open gates, flames trailing behind. The gates slammed shut and locked, but Gwen kept going; up the approach road and into the courtyard, where she yelled for Artemus and Severus to "hold onto something!" and hit the brakes, jerking the wheel and skidding around on the flagstones,180 degrees, coming to a halt facing the road.

Hitting the buttons on the dash, the lights and flashers shut off and in the sudden darkness, Gwen jumped from the driver's seat and ran to the back doors, yanking them open. The two slightly ashen face wizards regarded her as she stood there, smiling broadly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please, leave your seat in the upright position when exiting the vehicle. Thank you for riding with the '_Jones Traveling Circus and Medicine_ _Show_'. Watch your step."

Artemus and Severus looked at each other, then Gwen, then each other again.

"Are you going to strangle her, or shall I?" Severus asked.

"Be my guest." Artemus waved his hand.

Gwen was backing away, wide eyed, as Severus emerged, pulling up, first, one sleeve, then the other.

"Now, Severus, I yelled a warning to hold on."

"Yes, I did hear you…just…over the sound of my head hitting the inside of the roof!"

"Ouch! Ah…sorry about that?"

"Gwen!"

Remus Lupin came bounding out of the school.

"Remus, save me!" cried Gwen, as she sprinted straight into his arms.

"What the…" Remus started, and then he saw Artemus emerge from the back of the ambulance, looking a little green around the gills. "HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!" Remus burst out laughing, as he looked at the two disheveled wizards, and pushed Gwen behind his back for her safety. "I see you got a crash course in Muggle driving techniques."

"Crash indeed," muttered Severus, rubbing the top of his head. "Get out of my way, Lupin! I'm about to strangle your fiancé," he snarled, advancing, hands out. But there was a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Your first joy ride, I presume?" laughed Remus, turning slightly as Severus tried to circle him, Gwen clinging to his jacket.

"No, I've ridden with Gwen previously, but _this_ 'ride' deserves a worthy 'payback'!"

"Don't you touch me, Severus Snape!"

"I've changed my mind, Gwen. I'm not going to strangle you, just turn you over my knee!"

"Oh, well, in _that_ case." Remus grabbed Gwen's arm and spun her out in front of himself, straight into Severus' grasp.

"_Remus_!"

**XOXOX**

"And the Muggle was driving the vehicle?"

"Yes, Master. The other two were in the back, shooting spells at us."

"Was anyone hit?"

"No, my Lord."

"Very well; now that we have all of our sheep in the fold, we can put our plans in motion."

"What of the Longbottoms? I …we don't know if they were with them."

"We'll know soon enough, as we have eyes and ears inside the school."

"Yes, Master, forgive me for questioning."

"It is a concern, of course, but, I am pleased you are paying attention to details, McNair. That is why we will be victorious; attention to details, and planning ahead. Go and contact the giants, tell them to be ready in three days."

"Yes, Master."

Macnair left Voldemort's chambers, relieved his Master was pleased with his report, but he didn't look forward to dealing with the giants; unpredictable lot, giants.

"Well, Bella, my sweet, it looks as if you'll be fulfilling your destiny in the near future. Are you and Rodolphus ready to settle down and be parents?"

"Yes, Master. We're eagerly awaiting the day."

"Very well, you may go; I need to think through our plans one last time."

"Yes, Master."

**XOXOX**

With Severus and Artemus successfully smuggled back through the Passage Door, Anna, Gwen and Cissa, with Lyn on her hip, made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning.

"What do you think the students will say when they see us?"

"It'll be a mixed bag of reactions," said Anna as they descended the main stairs, the noise from the Hall growing louder as they approached. "The D.A. will be happy to see us, as planned. The students who don't know why we are here will be totally puzzled until Albus makes his announcement and we will just have to deal with anything else, like any open hostility toward Gwen."

"Open hostility?" Gwen looked sleepy, but perked up at the mention of her name. "Why would anyone be hostile towards me?"

"The sad truth is, dear, most witches and wizards don't think Muggles can rub two brain cells together and having one here at Hogwarts is unprecedented, as far as I can recall. But once you are introduced, that might not be a problem, especially with the D.A. watching your back." Cissa informed her.

"Oh…Thanks…I feel LOTS better now." Gwen winced. "I knew I should have stayed in bed, but, _NO_, we have to make a grand entrance…"

"Shut it!" Anna hissed, as they approached the doors to the Great Hall.

They stopped for a moment; Cissa and Anna checked their robes, while Gwen straightened her cowboy hat.

"Did you _have_ to wear that?" Cissa questioned, looking askew at the battered old hat, perched on Gwen head.

"Good luck hat, so, yes!" Gwen hissed back as the doors swung open. "Besides, I'm the crazy Muggle, remember?"

**XOXOX**

The students had been devoting themselves to their breakfast for a few minutes when the doors swung wide and Anna, Gwen and Cissa, holding Lyn, appeared in the opening. There was immediate silence, and then the D.A. members and most of the rest of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw jumped to their feet, shouting and applauding. Draco, Theo, Silvia, Blaise and Daphne were also standing and clapping.

Anna led the way toward the front, greeting various students as she went, while Gwen and Cissa waved to the ones they recognized. Draco came over and hugged his Mother, and when Lyn squealed and held out her arms, he took her and swung her, giggling, around in a circle. Meanwhile, Neville greeted Anna with equal enthusiasm. Gwen gave Harry a wink and then followed Anna and Cissa up to the staff table. Draco followed with his sister. Albus met the trio as they circled around the perimeter of the dais, heading for the three empty seats that awaited them.

"Good morning ladies, and almost on time, too." His eyes twinkled.

Gwen held up her hand. "My fault, Headmaster. I had a late night and overslept."

"Understandable, Dr. Jones, and you are forgiven. Now, if you'll take your seats, I'll make a short announcement."

They proceeded to the extra table, situated behind the staff table, where Arthur and Molly were sitting. Bill, Fleur and Percy were also seated there. Fred, George, Katie and Angelina had elected to join their friends at the Gryffindor table. Draco settled his sister in a highchair, gave her a kiss and headed back to his own place at the Slytherin table. The Headmaster held up his hand and silence descended on the gathered throng.

"As you can see, we've been joined by our former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Anna Twigg-Jones, who has brought with her Draco's Mother, Cissa Black and his sister, Lyn. _And_, joining us, also, is Dr. Gwendolyn Jones, Anna's step-daughter. They will be here at Hogwarts for the rest of the school term and will be living in the guest quarters in my tower, but any of the house elves will be glad to take messages to them at any time, should you want to communicate with them for any reason. Professor Twigg-Jones will be available to tutor anyone who feels they need extra help preparing for their O.W.L. or N.E.W.T. exams. Now, let's get back to our breakfast, shall we?

**XOXOX**

"So, they are truly there, are they?"

"Yes, Master. Millie sent me an owl as soon as she could." Gregory Goyle answered, not daring to look up.

"But no sign of the Longbottoms?"

"No, Master."

"No matter. As a small reward…_you_ may owl Millicent and tell her when we will conquer Hogwarts, so she may prepare…_carefully worded_, of course. And use a different owl."

"Yes, Master, thank you, Master."

Gregory stood, bowed and hurried from the room. Voldemort sat, staring out the window.

"So, old man, it begins."

**XOXOX **

The next morning, Gwen was trying to get out of the front doors of the school, on her way to Hagrid's. Breakfast was in full swing; owls were swooping in and out and students were coming and going with equal rapidity. It was Saturday, so the meal was a bit more casual and those who slept in could be assured of getting something to eat, even at midmorning.

Dodging the students, Gwen kept Anna's _Invisibility Cloak_ wrapped securely around her. Suddenly, two girls hurried out of the Great Hall, an envelope clutched by one of the girls, the other looking around, urging her friend forward.

'Hum, I wonder what that's all about?' thought Gwen, as she followed the secretive pair out the door before is swung closed, only to hear it being opened again behind her. Stepping quickly aside, she was surprised to see Draco emerge, glancing around, obviously looking for someone.

"Draco!" Gwen whispered.

Draco froze, puzzled, then he smiled.

"Gwen?"

"Yeah…what's up?"

"Did you see two girls come out just now?"

"Yes; they went that way."

Gwen stuck her hand out from under the _Invisibility Cloak_ and pointed toward the lake.

"Will you do me a _big_ favor? Follow them and try to hear what they say; I think something important is in that letter."

"Right; I'll meet you at Hagrid's, like we planned."

**XOXOX**

Gwen hurried down the steps and trotted after the girls who were checking around to see if they were alone and just as Gwen caught up to them, she heard one gasp.

"Are you sure, Millie?"

"Look, it says right here, 'Black Moon, 3AM', that's Monday night."

"But we thought it would be Wednesday night…well, early Thursday morning, on the first of the month."

"That's the point; darkest night, two days earlier than those fools expect! It'll be a rude awakening for those smart-aleck D.A.s." Millie laughed. "I can't wait to see what Vincent and Gregory do to Draco."

"They can't do _too_ much, he's to be taken to the Dark Lord, but Theo, Blaise, Silvia and Daphne are in BIG trouble. We four will show them who's going to be in charge from now on!"

"I really hope they are foolish enough to try and fight us. I want that Silvia to pay for calling me a cow."

"You can make her pay whether she puts up any resistance or not. You don't _need_ an excuse and you _have_ a reason."

They both laughed and headed back into the school. Gwen waited until they were out of sight, and then sprinted across the lawn, aiming for Hagrid's hut. She saw Draco and Hagrid headed for Buckbeak's paddock and veered to the left to catch up with them.

**XOXOX**

"Draco!" called Gwen, as she pulled the cloak off.

"What did you hear? Anything?"

"It's scheduled for tomorrow night, well, at 3AM Monday, actually."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, the message was 'Black Moon, 3AM'. It was from Gregory. I'm assuming that's her boyfriend?"

"Right…a former friend of mine."

"Oh, I remember, that fight in the front hall of the school?"

Draco nodded.

"So, they're Death Eaters, too, are they; Crabbe and Goyle?" Hagrid asked.

"Like fathers, like sons." Draco smirked.

"They are planning on delivering you, _personally_, to Voldemort, Draco, which means they'll be heading straight to the Slytherin dungeon."

"Mother and Daphne have that covered; they'll take care of Millie and Tracie _and_ Gregory and Vincent."

"Tha' should be interestin'," chuckled Hagrid. "But I guess this means getting everything ready tonight. There's a D.A. meeting after supper this evening; pretty good timin', that."

"Still, I think we'd better alert a few people now; Harry and Dumbledore, for starts."

"And Anna, she's still at breakfast, I believe."

"Right, let me send word."

Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it toward the castle and a white dragon streaked out of the end and winged its way to the school. Within a minute a white stag galloped across the lawn, stopping in front of Draco.

"Potter's going to come down here in a bit, kind of zip over, casual like," Draco reported after the vision faded away.

"That was so cool," Gwen exclaimed. "But I didn't hear anything, did you Hagrid?"

"Naw, it's just between the one sending the Patronus and the person who the message is for."

"Oh, I was..."

There was a flash of light and Fawkes landed on the paddock railing.

"Hello, Fawkes," Gwen smiled and reached over and petted the scarlet bird. "Albus going to join us?"

The large bird nodded, spread his wings and in a blink was gone.

"I wonder what form Anna's Patronus takes?" wondered Draco aloud

"Sweet Mary, Mother of Pearl!" Gwen gasped, as she jumped behind Hagrid. A huge white tiger bounded up and standing on its back feet, put its front paws on Hagrid's shoulders, and proceeded to lick his face, purring loudly.

Draco let out a low whistle. "Man alive…that is one big cat!"

"Tiger," corrected Hagrid, scratching the beast behind the ears. "Anna's coming down with the Headmaster."

Gwen peeked around and the tiger winked at her before fading away.

"Magic is so wonderfully bizarre," muttered Gwen, "and my list of questions is getting longer by the minute!"

"Well, 'ya seems to be right acceptin' of everthin' ya've seen so far, there, Gwen," Hagrid laughed.

"Not much choice, come to that," Draco observed, "being pitch forked into the middle of this mess like you were."

"I wouldn't miss a minute of this for all the tea in China!" Gwen smiled at them. "Here come Albus and Anna!" she added, pointing toward the school.

**XOXOX**

Anna, coffee mug in hand, and the Headmaster were strolling slowly across the lawn, seemingly enjoying the spring sunshine and chatting as they wandered towards Hagrid's hut. They waved to students who shouted greetings and watched as several Quidditch players streaked toward the pitch for some practice.

They joined the trio at the paddock and a minute later Harry arrived on his broom.

"Draco, what's the news you have for us?" asked the Headmaster.

"Millie got an owl from Gregory. It said 'Black Moon, 3 AM'. It seems they plan on attacking early Monday morning."

"Ah, so we were a bit off on that; it _won't_ be Walpurgis Night after all, but the Black Moon. Interesting timing, from Tom's perspective."

"Excuse me," interrupted Gwen. "I don't mean to sound totally lost here, but _what_ is a Black Moon?"

"It is that occasion when there are two new moons in one calendar month; the second one is called the Black Moon."

"It's the same as a Blue Moon, then, but without the moonlight? Darkest night of the month?"

"That's close enough." Anna grinned. "I'll explain Walpurgis Night later."

"Fine with me."

**XOXOX **

Harry went on to Quidditch practice, while Anna and Albus stayed and watched Draco and Gwen flying around on Buckbeak. Hagrid took everyone to meet Grawp and then Anna and the Headmaster returned to the school. Gwen and Draco stayed and went over the plan with Hagrid and Grawp one more time; even though they were certain Grawp understood how important the coming battle was. Before anyone realized it, the day had slipped away and it was time for what would be their final D.A. meeting.


	33. Chapter 32 : And so it begins

Chapter 32

And so it begins….

The Slytherin common room was relatively empty Sunday evening when Narcissa walked in the door. Scanning the area, she saw her son lounging in one of the black leather armchairs. He was chatting with two of the younger members of the house about Quidditch, she surmised, as he was using two miniature broomsticks to demonstrate a tricky mid-air maneuver.

"Getting ready for the Tournament?"

"Oh, hello Mother! Yes, just giving our future Quidditch team chasers a few pointers," replied Draco, as he rose and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "This is Steven and this is Jillian, third years that are keen to try out next fall."

"Hello." "Hi."

"Good evening and good luck with your try-outs." Cissa bestowed a dazzling smile on the two students, who took their mini-brooms and went off, chattering excitedly about their chances.

"So, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Draco asked, eyebrow raised questioningly.

They were both aware that the few remaining students in the common room could hear every word they said.

"I put Lyn down for the night and thought I'd take the opportunity to have a look around the old place."

"Has it changed much?"

"No, except for those new drinks glasses you bought," said Cissa, as she pointed to the cabinet by the fireplace. "Very nice."

"Do you want a drink, Mother?"

"Not right now, thank you. Maybe when you all are celebrating your victory over Gryffindor, this coming Saturday."

"Excellent idea and I'm holding you to that; you WILL come down to the party!" Draco wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Foolish boy, of course I'll be here!" She smiled at him, and then frowned, thoughtfully. "Do you think anyone would mind if I took a look at my old dorm room?"

"I shouldn't think so." Leaning close, he whispered, "Daphne's ready." Then he pointed. "Down that hallway."

Cissa winked. "Don't be daft, Draco, I'm not so ancient that I can't remember the way!" Laughing, she headed to the girls' dorm rooms.

**XOXOX**

"I think our team has a _very_ good chance of getting the Quidditch Cup back," Silvia said, as she sat on her bed playing with her cat, who was jumping after a ball of yarn Silvia was flipping around with her wand. "The game this Saturday will be the best of the year."

Millie and Tracie exchanged smirks but then they looked up, surprised to see Draco's mother standing in the doorway.

"Good evening. Just thought I'd pop in and take a look at my old room. You don't mind the intrusion, do you?"

"No." "Of course not." "Come in Madam Malfoy."

"Black…I'm using my maiden name now, dear." Cissa smiled at Millie. Looking around, she pointed to Pansy Parkinson's bed. "That's where I slept."

"That's Pansy's bed…was her bed…" Tracie trailed off.

"Ah…well, next year some new student will claim it as her own; life goes on," Cissa mused, and then turning, she looked at Silvia. "Did I hear you discussing the big game this coming Saturday?

"Yes, we're up against Gryffindor, _again_, for the Cup."

"But _you_ think we can win?"

"Yes, we've improved an _awful _lot and Draco can match Harry Potter any day."

"Splendid! Would you mind if I joined you girls to cheer for our team? It'll be like old times, _especially_ with Anna Twigg-Jones sitting in the Gryffindor stands."

"Were you two _friends_ when you were students?"

"Well, not friends, actually, but we shared a cauldron with Severus Snape in Potions class. She and Severus were good friends, believe it or not; they just got on well…until sixth year, when both of their mothers died suddenly. It was never the same after that and then we graduated; Severus became a Death Eater and Anna went to Auror training. Strange how life works out, isn't it?"

"Yes, very," agreed Millie, nodding. "For instance, there's _not_ going to be a Quidditch Cup game this Saturday."

"_What_? Why on earth wouldn't there be?" gasped Silvia.

Pulling her wand, Millie pointed it at Silvia, grinning, as Tracie pointed hers at Cissa.

"For the simple reason," Millie explained, "this school will be gone, so no need for stupid old Quidditch. And now, we have Draco's mother, as a surprise for the Dark Lord when he arrives tonight." The smile faded from her face. "Drop your wand, Silvia."

"No."

"No?" Millie couldn't believe her ears. "I said _drop_ it!"

"_No_, you fat cow! You don't scare me, Millie. You couldn't hit the broad side of the Great Hall, _from the inside_!"

"You blood traitor bitch…'_Expelliarmus_'!"

But Silvia's brief D.A. training paid off, as she tossed her cat toward Tracie and rolled off of the bed in one smooth movement. Millie's spell missed Silvia but blew her headboard to bits.

" '_Stupify_'!"

Cissa had pulled her wand during Millie and Silvia's angry exchange and stopped Tracie in her tracks, even as the girl tried to ward off Silvia's snarling, spitting cat, which had landed on the girl's chest and dug in its claws. Tracie keeled over onto the trunk at the foot of her bed. The cat jumped off and scooted under the bed.

Millie opened her mouth to shout another spell but only a grunt sounded as she was hit from behind with a '_Petrificus Totalus_' and fell face first onto Silvia's bed. Daphne stood in the doorway, wand out.

"Always check your 6."

"What does _that _mean, Gwen?" Cissa asked, as she took the two girls' wands from their motionless fingers.

Gwen entered the room, _Invisibility Cloak_ over her arm, carrying her medical bag. "Anna always tries to impress on her students the importance of knowing what or _who_ is behind you. Millie didn't get the memo on that, obviously," she replied. "Now what?"

"I think it's time for these two young ladies to go to bed and have a restful night's beauty sleep, don't you?" Cissa smiled, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"Oh, definitely," agreed Silvia.

"They need more that _one_ night…how about a month?" Daphne giggled.

"Won't help," responded Gwen, looking a Millie and shaking her head.

"Meow!"

"Which rhymes with cow!"

"That's cold…true, but cold," snickered Cissa, as they all gave way to a short fit of laughter.

**XOXOX**

Gwen had turned Millie over and Cissa settled Tracie on the other bed. Silvia retrieved her cat and calmed the animal, apologizing for throwing it so abruptly and with no warning. The cat put its tail in the air and stalked off to a corner, where it proceeded to lick its fur, back turned to the group.

Cissa looked at the two unmoving girls, and then nodded. "Right…well, I'll have to do this one at a time; Tracie first, I think. '_Re-enervate_'."

Tracie shook her head and sat up, looking around, startled to see Millie on her bed and Draco's mother pointing her wand toward her.

" '_Imperio_'!" Cissa intoned, a determined look on her face.

Tracie's face went blank, with a slight frown, her eyes dull.

"Tracie, dear, you look tired. I think you should change into you night clothes and go to bed early. That's a good girl."

"That's one of those _Unforgivable_ curses, isn't it, Cissa?" asked Gwen, even as she watched Tracie stand up and walk over to her chest of drawers.

"_Technically_, yes, IF I was using it to control Tracie with the intent of doing harm to her or having her do something harmful and dangerous to someone else. _However_, I just 'suggested' she go to bed, a perfectly normal occurrence, don't' you agree? It's for her own good and safety, really, so no harm done."

"Well, old Lucius was good for two things," said Gwen, shaking her head.

"Really? What would they be, pray tell?" Cissa asked, frowning.

"One would be teaching you how to bend the rules just enough to get away with things like this."

"And the other thing he was good for, if I might inquire, _was_…?" Cissa looked at Gwen, head tilted.

"Lyn...and Draco; your children."

"Ah, you are correct, my dear."

Daphne picked up Tracie's favorite old sweater off of the floor where Tracie had dropped it as she disrobed and put on her pajamas.

"I'll return this, first thing in the morning," she announced. "I'll get a set of Millie's clothes and shoes ready for you, Cissa."

"Thank you, dear," replied Cissa, as she watched Tracie pull back her bed covers and climb in, settling down to lie there, staring at the ceiling.

"Close your eyes, dear. Sweet dreams. Gwen, if you would?"

"Right."

Gwen put down her bag on Pansy's bed, opened it, took out a few things and approached the bed where Tracie lay. She tore open a packet and swabbed Tracie's arm, then uncapped a needle and injected the contents in the unmoving girl. Tracie visibly relaxed. Gwen lifted an eyelid and checked, nodding with satisfaction.

"She'll be out until lunchtime, tomorrow. Next!"

"What _was_ that?" Silvia asked, eyes wide.

"A Muggle sleeping potion, administered via syringe into the muscle, from where it will slowly spread through her system, keeping her in Lalaland until noon," Gwen explained.

"Oh. Did that hurt?" Silvia pointed to the needle.

"No more that a bee sting, usually even less than that, depending on where you get your injection. You hardly ever feel it in your bum."

"BUM! No, I _don't_ want to know any more, thank you _very_ much!" Silvia clapped her hands over her ears, as Gwen and Cissa laughed.

"She's right, you know," agreed Daphne. "That's just _wrong_!"

"Oh, and drinking vile potions is a 'good' way of administered a sleeping draught?" Cissa asked

"Ok, point taken," conceded Daphne. "What about Millie?"

**XOXOX**

" 'Finite Incantatum'," Cissa said softly, pointing her wand at Millie, who jumped up, looking around wildly, having heard everything that had happened while she lay there immobile.

"_What are you doing_?!?! We…we…"

"Have to let Vincent and Gregory into the Slytherin dungeon. Yes, we know, dear. And you _will_, in a manner of speaking, but tomorrow, when you wake up, you will be able to say, with all honesty, that you slept through the whole night…without waking…didn't hear a thing." Cissa smiled at her, even as she continued pointing her wand, unwavering, at Millie.

"But…but…"

"What will Voldemort say?" Cissa considered for a second. "Not a _bloody_ thing; he'll…be…_dead._ And _you_, silly girl, will escape a sentence in Azkaban, _only _because you truly will have had _no_ part in tonight's little adventure."

"How do you know…"

"Oh, that would be my doing," volunteered Gwen, putting an arm around Millie's shoulder. "See, I'm a habitual eavesdropper; bad habit, but what can you expect from a Muggle, eh?"

Millie backed away from Gwen as if she were highly contagious, bumping into Tracie's bed. When she turned and saw her friend lying there, sleeping peacefully, she looked up to see Cissa flick her wand.

" 'Imperio'!"

**XOXOX**

Silvia walked with Cissa to the common room, where Draco said goodbye to his Mother and they waved as Cissa went on her way. With a wink, Silvia retired to the girls' dorm and Draco headed to his dorm room to prepare.

**XOXOX**

Dobby was waiting when Cissa returned to the Greystone Manor. He was in a bit of an agitated state, Cissa could see, as he was twisting his ear and muttering to himself.

"Is something wrong, Dobby? Is Lyn alright?"

"Oh, Missy Lyn is sleeping, Missy Cissa. Dobby has just checked on her, Miss."

"Well, then, what _is_ the matter, Dobby? Is it something I can help you with?"

"I is hoping so, Missy Cissa, but Dobby must be asking you something."

"Come in the parlor, Dobby, so we may talk quietly."

"Yes, Miss."

The house elf followed Cissa into the parlor and waited until she was seated before he approached.

"Now, what is the matter, Dobby?"

"It is Harry Potter, Miss."

"Harry? What on earth is the matter with Harry, Dobby?"

"I is promising him that I would always help Harry Potter and now that the bad wizards are coming, Dobby is here and Dobby should be with Harry Potter at Hogwarts, Missy Cissa. But Dobby is knowing his duty and Dobby will stay with Missy Lyn, but…oh, it is difficult, Miss, I is making a promise."

"You want to come with us tonight, don't you, Dobby."

"Oh, YES, Missy Cissa."

"I see, but will Winky and Posey will be able to handle three babies and take care of Mrs. Longbottom and Mr. Frank and Miss Alice?" Cissa asked, trying not to sound too critical.

"But Dobby has already thought of that Miss, and Dobby has called for his cousin, Lolly to come and stay and help while Dobby is at Hogwarts, Miss…if … you …think…"

"What _I_ think, Dobby, is that having Lolly here will do nicely. You wouldn't be much good here at Greystone, if you were worrying about Harry, there at Hogwarts, the whole time we are gone. So… maybe the best thing _is_ for you to come with us and lend a hand. I'm sure Tykey and the other Hogwarts house elves will be glad to have you pitch in."

Cissa could see the relief and joy and excitement flood across the diminutive creature's face.

"Oh, thank you Missy Cissa, I will have Lolly come down and meet you right away!"

"Hold on…she's here….now?"

"Yes, Miss."

"And she arrived…when?"

"Last night, Miss."

"I see, well, in that case, I suggest you call her. I'm assuming you've already introduced her to Lyn?" Cissa cocked her head and watched as Dobby blushed to the tips of his ears.

"Yes, Miss. They is liking each other, too, Miss," he added, daring to glance up at Cissa.

"I see." Cissa looked at the house elf for a minute, then leaned forward, her elbows on her knees, chin in her hands. "Dobby, last year this time, I was at my wit's end, worried sick about Draco and my baby. And do you know where I went?"

"Yes, Miss, to Hogwarts, I is remembering that night." Dobby replied solemnly.

"Correct, and I think it's time we paid that old pile of rocks back for all it and its inhabitants have done for you and me; two refugees from the world of Death Eaters and Voldemort. Don't you agree?"

"Oh, yes, Miss!"

"Very well, Dobby, as you are only on loan to me from the school, anyway, I can't very well keep you from returning to help out, now can I?"

"No, Miss, but Dobby thought he should ask."

Cissa threw back her head and laughed.

"Go on then, go get Lolly. I'm heading to the kitchen for some tea, so I'll wait there."

"Yes, Missy Cissa," called Dobby as he headed out of the door, but he stopped and turned around to look at his former mistress. "And Dobby is thanking you, too, Missy Cissa."

"No thanks necessary, Dobby; we're all in this together, to some degree, even the babies."

**XOXOX**

"Good evening, Augusta." Dumbledore ushered Gran and Posey into his office. "Ready for another visit?"

"Yes, and hopefully I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Well, lunch at the latest."

"Very well, I'll settle for breakfast in bed then. A little spoiling at my age is justified, I believe. But then I'll expect a full report at Luncheon."

"Sounds like an admirable idea."

The Passage door opened and Anna, Severus, Gwen, Cissa, Artemus, Penny and Dobby came through.

"Hello Gran, ready for your overnight visit?"

"Indeed, Anna. I will see _all_ of you in the morning…that's an order!"

"Yes, indeed. We'll be here," replied Cissa, as the door swung shut behind Mrs. Longbottom and her house elf.

"Well, everyone knows where they should go," said the Headmaster. "I'll be in the Great Hall, later, if you have need of me."

"We'll keep in touch, Albus," said Anna, giving him a kiss on the cheek before heading for the door.

"Headmaster." Severus held out his hand.

"Severus…take care, my boy."

Severus nodded. Gwen, Cissa and Penny all gave Albus a hug and kiss, and Artemus shook his hand, before leaving, shutting the door. Albus resumed his seat and looked at the Marauder's Map, spread out on his desk.

"And so it begins."

**XOXOX**

Percy was waiting at the base of the spiral stairs to the Headmaster's office. Penny ran into his arms and was unceremoniously whirled around and thoroughly kissed.

"Bravo, Percy!" Artemus laughed, extending his hand.

"Thank you for keeping her safe, Artemus," replied Percy, blushing slightly at the amused looks on Anna, Cissa and Gwen's faces.

"No problem, mate."

He shook Severus' hand, too. "Good to see you again, Professor.

"Mister Weasley."

"I'll walk to the Hospital Wing with you two, and then I'll come along to the Room of Requirement," he added, looking at the rest of the group.

"We won't start with out you, Percy," intoned Anna, with great seriousness, and then she laughed. "It's only midnight, Percy; you've got a little time. I think we need to leave no later than 1:30 to get down to Hagrid's and get positioned in the Forest."

"I won't be long, then."

"Break a leg!" Artemus called to them as he, Penny and Percy walked away down the hall.

"Very funny, Artemus," replied Cissa, who then blew him a kiss.

"Be careful, Cissa," he mouthed to her. She nodded, giving him a small smile.

**XOXOX**

The Room of Requirement looked like a cross between an arsenal and a health club. The D.A. were wearing their black sweat pants, socks, trainers and long-sleeved black t-shirts. They had their supply belts on and were loading up the various pouches.

"Vials of '_Felix_' potion."

"Check."

"Slingshot."

"Check."

"Ammo for your specific job."

"Check."

"D.A. Glasses."

"Check."

"Instant Darkness Powder Pellets."

"Check."

"Shield vests and gloves."

"Check."

"Stocking caps"

"Check."

"Decoy Detonators."

"Check."

"Have you placed the fireworks," asked Anna, running her finger down the list on her clipboard."

"We put them out as soon as it got dark," reported Fred.

"_And_ stowed away extra boxes of ammunition," added George.

"Brooms ready?"

"Check." Angelina and Katie held up their and Fred and George's broomsticks.

"House elves ready with their bats?" Anna looked at Tykey, who held up a Beater's favorite piece of equipment.

"We's ready, Missy Anna," he responded, nodding solemnly. Dobby stood by his side, hefting his bat with a smile on his face.

"Has anyone seen Peeves?"

"I be right here, Miss; ready to do my best, Miss," came a voice from near the ceiling.

"Excellent! But Peeves, come down for a minute," called Anna, crooking her finger at the poltergeist. "I've got a _specia_l task for you."

Peeves floated down and Anna waved him closer, cupping her hand to whisper in his ear.

"Do you think you can do that?" she asked, innocently, surveying the grinning apparition.

Peeves cackled wickedly, nodding. "Should have thought of that myself, Miss; I must be slipping in my old age."

"_Never_, Peeves, _but_ see if Myrtle can give you a hand, she's had some experience with this sort of thing."

"Don't your worry Miss, we'll take care of everything!"

Cackling madly, he swooped off through the wall.

"What on earth did you tell him, Aunt Anna?" Neville stopped next to her and gave her a baleful look.

"Nothing…_well_…I _may_ have hinted at a bit of mischief for him to indulge in."

"I get the distinct feeling I _don't_ want to know," replied Neville as he backed away, shaking his head.

"Not to worry, Neville, it's just to keep him busy until it all starts. I can't have him zooming around too much; he might give it all away, taunting the Death Eaters or some such nonsense." Anna checked her list again, and then looked around the room. "Oh, could I see all of you who have blond or ginger hair please."

Draco, Luna, Gwen and Hannah came forward, followed by the Weasley kids.

"Now, just for tonight…" Anna waved her wand and their hair turned dark brown. "Otherwise, if you cap comes off, you'll be seen, even as dark as it is. We're taking no chances."

"How do I look?" Draco asked Ginny.

"Bizarre, quite frankly," she replied with a shudder.

"Right, well so much for tall, DARK and handsome, but two out of three isn't bad."

"That's your story and you're sticking to it," shot back Ginny, snickering.

"Wait a minute," Gwen surveyed the D.A. critically, "Something's still not right."

"What? Did we forget something?" Anna stood next to her, head cocked, appraising the group.

"_I_ know what it is!" Gwen threw up her hands and pointed. "Their _faces_! Never mind blond hair; we've got to darken their faces, too! With all the black, their pale skin stands out like a beacon, especially if someone is shining a light around."

"Wizards don't use _torches_, we do '_Lumos_' with our wands," Hermione spoke up, showing her wand tip glowing brightly.

"What about the fireworks?" Anna questioned. "They'll be _really_ bright."

"Oh…right…forgot about that…but what would be quick and easy? A spell to darken our skin could be reversed, so we need something else…makeup, maybe?" asked Hermione.

"Burnt cork…it's cheap and cheerful. Remember the Halloween scene in 'Meet me in St. Louis'? Rose put burnt cork on Agnes and Tootie's faces; it'll be just the ticket. Can you find any here at the school?"

"Luna, don't you have a bunch of corks? Would you mind if we use them?" Neville asked

"Oh, sure, you can have them. '_Accio corks_'," Luna called, pointing her wand toward the door. She walked over and opened it, waiting.

"Do you think…?" Ginny whispered to Harry.

"Hey, if I can call my broom during the Tri Wizard Tournament with an Hungarian Horntail trying to roast my a#$e, Luna can fetch some corks in the middle of the silent, bloody night," Harry replied, with a bark of laughter.

"I suppose."

"Here you go." Luna returned from the doorway with half a dozen necklaces of corks, which she unstrung and handed out.

"Now, hold the cork over a candle flame until it blackens, let it cool and rub it on your faces and neck…any exposed skin," instructed Anna. "Check each other and get any bare spots. Adults, too; we need all the help we can get, for our 'element of surprise' factor. Cissa and Daphne, you two can do yours later."

"Right." "I think that would be wise."

Soon they were all ready, and with a few swift hugs and handshakes, split into their various groups and headed out to their assigned positions.

**XOXOX**

"It is time."

"Yes, Master," Wormtail replied, visibly shaking.

"You will stay at my side, Wormtail, so that you may act as my messenger when needed. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"McNair…go to the giants, have them start on their way to Hogwarts."

"Yes, Master."

"Stay with them until you are in sight of the castle, and then _Apparate_ to me."

"Yes, Master."

"Fenrir, I have a special treat for you."

"Master?"

"You will find and introduce yourself to the Muggle Healer who is reputedly the future mate of the werewolf Lupin."

"It will be my extreme pleasure, Master."

"Bella."

"Yes, Master."

"You will _not_ kill Narcissa or Draco until I have spoken to them. _Do you understand_?"

"Yes, Master."

"I will obtain the location of your daughter and then you may dispose of those two blood traitors as you see fit."

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master."

Voldemort gazed around at his assembled Death Eaters, his red eyes glowing in the torch light.

"You all know what you are to do. But understand one thing…no one and I mean NO ONE is to harm Harry Potter. Not so much as a scratch. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Master," they chorused.

"This will be the greatest day in Wizarding history and you will all reap the reward when we are triumphant. We are about to teach these cocky little children and their foolish teachers what real Wizarding power can do. I will call you to me within the hour and we will begin our conquest of Hogwarts and you will witness the death of Harry Potter." With a swirl of his robes, he started toward the door. "Come Wormtail."

"Yes, Master," whimpered the hunched over, sniveling wizard, scampering behind the black clad figure.


	34. Chapter 33: In the still of the night

**Chapter 33**

**In the still of the night…**

Gwen and Draco led Anna, Theo, Arthur and Percy silently across the lawn to Hagrid's hut. Fang greeted them with a single bark, circling through the group, welcoming each one. Hagrid was sitting on the steps, spy glass in his hand.

"Seen any movement, yet, Hagrid?" inquired Anna.

"Naw, nothin' yet. This spy glass your boys made certainly does the job, tho', Arthur. Can see as clear as day and I can spot things movin' in the woods: birds and rabbits and such. Watched an owl huntin' earlier, just there." Hagrid pointed toward the edge of the trees, overlooking the lawn that stretched toward the Quidditch pitch.

"May I?" Arthur held out his hand, eager to see what his inventive sons had come up with.

"Sure, have a go, then." Hagrid gave the spy glass to the proud father.

**XOXOX**

"Let's go get ready." Draco nudged Gwen, who was greeting Fang.

"Oh, right. Anna, don't forget to give Hagrid his '_Felix_' doses and Grawp, also."

"Got it covered. Good luck and hang on tight." Anna gave her step-daughter a hug.

"I won't drop her, Anna, don't worry," Draco assured her, as he gave Anna a hug.

"You…drop me? I don't think so, honey." Gwen linked her arm in Draco's as they headed for the paddock. "Although…having to put my arm around the waist of a young, handsome, rich Wizard is a bit of a good perk to this job, I must admit."

"Oh, now I'm a 'perk' am I? Nice."

"Don't like that title…Ok, how about boy-toy?"

"What! I'm telling Remus you said that!"

"I'll deny it."

"I bet you would!"

"I know better than to anger my werewolf un-necessarily. Crazy Muggle I may be, but not foolish!"

"Too right!"

**XOXOX**

They had reached the paddock fence. Buckbeak was walking toward them but stopped and cocked his head.

"Evening Buckbeak."

"Hello, Beaky."

Draco and Gwen both bowed, waiting for Buckbeak to return their greeting. After cocking his head the other way, Buckbeak bowed. Opening the gate and approaching the beautiful animal, Draco started to explain their unusual appearance.

"I know we look strange, Beaky, but it's to help us not be seen tonight, especially with our blond hair."

Buckbeak snorted and nodded his head. Gwen patted the hippogriff on the neck.

"We must look positively ridiculous to him," she remarked with a giggle.

"Apparently," replied Draco, watching Buckbeak shake his head. "Well, let's get mounted and take a look around."

**XOXOX**

Severus and Flitwick parted ways outside in the inner courtyard, each heading for their respective lookout positions at the places where the _Inferi _could emerge from the lake to try and enter Hogwarts. Severus' group was heading for the bridge across the ravine, leading to the stone circle. From there they could see the lawn that sloped down to the lake front on the back side of the castle. Flitwick and his group headed for the stone terrace overlooking the crooked, long flight of stairs that lead to the boat house. Fred and Katie went with Severus, while George and Angelina were assigned to Flitwick's group.

**XOXOX**

A small group Apparated at the top of the hill overlooking the lake and Hogwarts castle on the opposite shore. Voldemort stood, silent, gazing for several minutes at the ancient buildings. Meanwhile, Wormtail struggled to carry the Dark Lord's pet snake, Nagini, carefully balanced on his arms and more worryingly, around his neck and shoulders. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle stood silent, unmoving, watching the large snake, its tongue darting out, checking the surroundings from its human perch.

"Ah, there it is, Wormtail…our future home."

"Home, Master?" echoed the short man, as he staggered to the Dark Lord's side.

"Yes. Hogwarts will, from this day forward, be my home and the hub of all activities pertaining to our world."

Wormtail looked from his Master to the castle across the lake, a few small lights flickering in various windows.

"Now," Voldemort's voice brought Pettigrew's focus back with a start, "put your hand on my arm; I wouldn't want you and Nagini landing on the wrong spot." Voldemort smiled at Wormtail, a truly blood chilling sight.

"Yes, Master."

"I will call you two momentarily." Voldemort glanced over at the two young Death Eaters.

"Yes, Master," they chorused.

**XOXOX**

Do you see what I see?" Gwen reached around Draco and pointed at the hill top.

"Four people."

Draco and Gwen had been slowly circling, high over the Quidditch pitch and the lake front, alternately watching the valley to the north and then the hilltop across the lake. Buckbeak wheeled to the left, passing silently above and behind the figures facing the school.

"Whoa! Two of them just disappeared."

"Bet they went to the chamber."

"I'd better signal."

Gwen pulled out a laser pen from a vest pocket, pointed it at Hagrid's hut and flashed it four times. She saw a pin prick of light bob up and down four times.

"Ok, they saw them."

"If Voldemort's here, we better get ready for the giants."

Draco patted Buckbeak on the neck and turned him toward the head of the valley. With a few beats of his wings, the hippogriff gained more altitude and set off for the distant ridge.

"Do you really think they'll just come walking down the valley?" asked Gwen.

"Sure. And it makes perfect sense, too; why fight your way through the Forbidden Forest in the dark when you can just walk on grass in the open? Quicker and a straight shot to the Quidditch pitch and then the school; gives them a goal – landmark – whatever, to focus on. Remember, these giants are even dumber that Vincent and Gregory," Draco replied.

"Oh, now that's just cold, Draco! True…but cold," said Gwen, laughing quietly.

**XOXOX**

'pop'

Voldemort, Wormtail and Nagini appeared in the Chamber of Secrets. Unseen by them, red lights blinked off and the trigger box on the outside of the chamber door released the monofilament line. It began its journey toward the school, whipping along the tunnel, each support ring the end passed through disappearing with a tiny 'pop'. As the end reached Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, a bell jingled merrily on the wall, followed by others, the sound reaching far and wide through the school. Peeves cackled and looked over at Myrtle's ghost, who smiled and giggled.

The invasion had begun.

**XOXOX**

As Wormtail set the huge snake gently on the stone floor, Voldemort walked over to the mummified remains of the Basilisk.

"Potter," he muttered, then kicked the head, which wobbled back and forth, the lower jaw sagging sideways. Then, with a sickening, tearing sound, the head separated from the neck and fell backwards to the floor, exposing the two upper fangs, one of which was broken off.

Nagini slithered over and reared up, surveying the carcass. She bowed slowly and then lowered herself and began to explore.

"Wormtail."

"Master?"

"Bring young Crabbe and Goyle."

"Yes, Master."

'pop'

Voldemort glanced around and then turned to study the carved skull of Salazar Slytherin.

'pop' 'pop, pop'

Gregory and Vincent looked around, properly gob-smacked as they realized where they were. Gregory gasped, grabbed Vincent's sleeve and pointed to the remains of the Basilisk.

"Yes…that was my pet, killed by young Mister Potter; one of the many affronts to my superiority, for which he will pay dearly…later today." Voldemort's voice drooped to a menacing growl "Are you two ready to assist with the start of the overthrow of Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Master." "We're ready, Master."

"Very well, follow me. Wormtail, remain here with Nagini."

"Yes, Master," whimpered Pettigrew, eyeing the snake warily.

**XOXOX**

Voldemort set off down the length of the chamber, the boys trailing after him, casting glances at the statues and side tunnels. They were remembering that Harry Potter had come down here, alone, as a second year, killed the Basilisk and rescued Ginny Weasley. Suddenly, they didn't feel quite as excited as they had only minutes before.

They left the chamber and followed the Dark Lord into the tunnels. Looking at each other, they knew they were thinking the same gloomy thought; no changing their minds or turning back. So, shrugging, they trudged on, past the shed skin and the rock cave-in, further and further and further, in silence, until suddenly, Voldemort stopped. Vincent and Gregory almost plowed into him, but skidded to a halt just in time.

"I will open the stairs. You will emerge in a disused girls bathroom on the second floor."

"Moaning Myrtle's," Vincent blurted out.

"I beg your pardon?" Voldemort's voice dripped venom, as he turned slowly toward the boys.

"Moaning Myrtle's," Vincent stammered, appalled that he had spoken his thought aloud. "She's the girl killed fifty years ago by that basilisk. She still haunts the bathroom where she died."

"Really? Well, I will have to _re-introduce_ myself…when the time comes." Voldemort stood, silent for a moment, and then he leaned toward the two boys and his voice dropped to a throaty growl. "Make your way, _without being_ _seen_, to the Slytherin dungeons. Once you are inside, seal it, capture Malfoy and kill Nott. If anyone should try to interfere, _kill them_. You'll be signaled when it is time to bring that blood traitor to me in the Great Hall."

"Yes, Master," replied Vincent, in a small voice. Gregory nodded, his throat suddenly too tight to speak.

Voldemort turned and, looking up, commanded the stairs, in Parseltongue, to appear and then he ordered the secret, hidden entrance to open. The sound of the stone steps sliding out of the wall was suddenly masked by another, stranger, roaring sound – rushing water. Looking up, Voldemort's eyes widened and even as he stepped against the wall, he threw up his wand and shouted a protective spell.

Vincent and Gregory weren't as fast to react and when the contents of the flooded bathroom hit them, they were tumbled, ass over tea kettle, back down the tunnel for several dozen yards. They picked themselves up and returned, soaked and covered with mud and debris. The water continued to pour from above, although at a greatly reduced volume.

"Looks like Myrtle's been at it again," observed Gregory, as he stood, looking up the stairs, wringing out his robes.

"_What_?" Voldemort stood there, seething, but spun around at Gregory's pronouncement.

"The ghost…Myrtle…has a bad habit of flooding her bathroom…once or twice a term. We were always going to classes, wading through that flooded hallway on the second floor, it seemed, weren't we Gregory?" Vincent explained.

"Too right." Gregory agreed, nodding his head. "Don't worry Master; all the students learned drying charms. Mr. Filch had fits if we tracked water up and down the halls. We'll not leave any footprints." Gregory was quick to assure the Dark Lord.

Voldemort regarded the two for a minute, reading their memories of the many times they had had to wade through the puddles outside the bathroom door.

"Very well. Proceed…and _do not fail me_."

"Yes, Master."

Voldemort watched as the young Death Eaters worked their way cautiously up the wet, slippery stairs. The glow from their wand tips finally disappearing over the upper reaches of the circular stone wall. The Dark Lord snorted, turned and after casting a drying spell, stalked off down the tunnel, back to the Chamber of Secrets.

**XOXOX**

Vincent and Gregory looked around the bathroom but didn't see Myrtle. With a wave of his wand, Vincent turned off the taps and the noise level dropped considerably.

"She really outdid herself this time."

"But why so much water?" wondered Gregory, pointing to the wet, 'high water' mark, at least two feet up the wall.

"Looks like someone finally sealed the door to keep the corridor dry, so…it filled up the bathroom."

"And the Dark Lord opened the only available drain."

"That _we_ were standing under, like fools."

They laughed nervously and shook their heads.

"Oh well, let's get started."

As they turned for the door, Peeves and Myrtle peeked over the top of one of the stalls, both of them grinning wickedly.

**XOXOX **

Stepping into the hallway, Vincent and Gregory cast drying spells and set off toward the Slytherin dungeon. They were watched at various points, by unseen eyes, as the house-elves kept track of them.

Tykey reported to the Headmaster about their arrival and progress through the school.

"Very good, Tykey, please inform Missy Cissa and Miss Daphne."

"Yes, Headmaster, sir."

**XOXOX**

'pop'

"Missy Cissa?"

"Yes, Tykey?"

"They is coming, Miss, Mister Vincent and Mister Gregory, Miss."

"Thank you Tykey."

"Yes, Missy Cissa."

'pop'

"Ready Daphne?"

"Yes; bottoms up!"

"Cheers!"

"UGH!"

"Oh dear, that's vile!"

**XOXOX **

"Hey, I just thought of something," Gregory whispered, as he and Vincent crossed the entrance hall and descended the stairs leading to the Slytherin dungeons.

"What?"

"We don't know the password."

"Don't be daft; the girls will let us in."

"Oh, right…forgot that bit."

"Will you calm down?! We've got the _easy_ job; we seal ourselves in the dungeon and wait."

"Are _you_ going to kill Theo?"

"I thought _you_ were."

"We _could_ do it together."

"Or '_Imperious_' Draco and have _him_ do it!"

"Have Draco do what?" came a familiar voice from the far end of the hallway.

"_Yikes_! Oh, Millie!" Vincent skidded to a stop, hand over his heart, as Millicent Balstrode stepped out of the shadows on the other side of the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

Millie walked up to Vincent and throwing her arms around his neck, kissed him. His eyes popped wide open. Gregory was greeted in the same manner by Tracie, much to his surprise. Coming up for air, both girls smiled at the shocked pair.

"Wow…ah…good to see you, too, Millie," stammered Vincent.

"We are SO excited, Vincent, we just _had_ to meet you out here and welcome you back, personally _and_ properly," explained the Slytherin girl, as she snuggled up to him.

"Can we see your Marks?" Tracie asked Gregory, nibbling on his ear as she breathed her request.

"Ah…oh, yeah, sure," he babbled, pulling up his sleeve.

"Did it hurt much?" Millie batted her eyes at Vincent.

"A bit, for a minute or so," he replied, chills running down his spine as her finger traced over the black lines on his forearm.

"Mostly it just itches," added Gregory, as Tracie pursed her lips in sympathy.

"So, what do you plan to do to Draco and Theo?" Millie inquired, hanging on Vincent's arm, face upturned to him with an expression of rapt attention.

"We wait until we get a signal and then we take Draco to the Dark Lord, in the Great Hall," Vincent informed her. "But first we have to kill Theo."

"We were just thinking; we could '_Imperious_' Draco and have _him_ kill Theo." Gregory added, dragging his attention off of Tracie's lips, and turning his head toward Vincent and Millie.

"_**Ooo**_, you can _do_ that? An '_Imperious_' spell?" Tracie gasped, drawing the boys' attention back to her when she saw the flash of anger in Millie's eyes.

"Oh, _sure_, nothing to it," Gregory assured her.

"_Millie_, let's get the guys into the common room and out of sight," Tracie suggested, giving the other girl a smile and a wink.

"What? Oh, right." Mille looked startled but quickly recovered. Turning to the ebony colored wooden door set in an alcove, she said, "Venom." The door swung open.

"Come on, honey!" Tracie grabbed Gregory's hand and led him through the opening.

"After you, my dear." Vincent gallantly swept his arm, directing Millie to enter.

"Why, thank you, sir," she simpered and then giggled, as she followed Gregory and Tracie. "We put

silencing charms on all the dorms, so no one will hear _anything_ tonight."

"Good idea, that," Vincent agreed, as he and Gregory stood looking around the familiar space.

"I'm _so_ glad you think so," Millie said, smiling.

" '_Petrificus Totalus_'!" the girls called out, pointing their wands at the two unsuspecting young Death Eaters.

Surprisingly, both boys had the same thought as they keeled over onto the floor, "_Oh, no, not again_."

**XOXOX**

Voldemort re-entered the Chamber of Secrets and stalked the length of the main walkway, robes billowing behind him. Wormtail jumped to his feet.

"All went well, Master?" he inquired, bowing low.

"_Swimmingly_," hissed the Dark Lord. "It appears one of the resident ghosts enjoys flooding the bathroom in which the entrance is located."

"Oh, Moaning Myrtle," Wormtail nodded.

"Apparently," was the grumbled reply. "Those two young fools are in the Slytherin common room by now, so I must leave for another few minutes to start the 'festivities'."

"Yes, Master."

'pop'

**XOXOX **

'pop'

Voldemort appeared on the hilltop. Holding out his wand, he moved it slowly, back and forth, pointing at the lake below. Then he stood and watched carefully. The glass smooth surface was reflecting the stars but suddenly, the water began rippling as dozens of heads, then shoulders, then bodies appeared, near the shore line opposite his position. Inferi were also pulling themselves out of the water and onto the stone landing by the boat house. Both groups headed for the castle, moving slowly but relentlessly; the larger group moving up the slope of lawn, the other climbing the steep winging stairs toward the Great Hall.

'pop'

Walden McNair _Apparated _at the Dark Lord's elbow and knelt.

"Master."

"Well?"

"The giants are starting toward the castle, Master."

"Excellent timing; my _Inferi_ are just making their way into the school, also. The time is here. Give me your arm."

Standing, McNair pulled up his sleeve, exposing his Dark Mark. Voldemort reached out and touched his wand to McNair's forearm, drawing a hiss from McNair. Voldemort smiled and then looked up. There was an immediate change in the surrounding atmosphere, as black shapes streaked through the night sky, landing in a circle around their Master.

**XOXOX**

"He's gone," Draco said over his shoulder to Gwen. They'd been watching a figure at the head of the valley that overlooked the Quidditch pitch.

"He's on the hilltop, there are two of them, actually," she replied, pointing. Just then, black shapes started zooming through the air. "_What the hell_…"

"Death Eaters. That's Voldemort down there and he's called his followers."

As Buckbeak wheeled high over the Quidditch pitch, they kept an eye on the ridge in the distance. They had seen the _Inferi_ emerging from the lake, but knew that there were defenses in place to deal with them, so they ignored the lumbering figures. Suddenly, Draco pointed; five huge human shapes were walking over the distant crest of the valley.

"There they are; five of them, is looks like."

"Just five?" Gwen peeked over Draco's shoulder.

"How many did you want?" Draco inquired, grinning.

"Oh, five is just fine, but, well, I guess that would be all you'd need, come to that, big as they are, huh?" she replied, with a giggle.

The biggest one, standing in the middle of the group, started down the slope to the valley floor, the others falling in behind him, the shortest one last. They were dragging enormous clubs and weren't, apparently, too worried about keeping quiet or being stealthy in their approach; just steady walking toward the Quidditch pitch with its flags fluttering in the gentle breeze.

"We'll wait until they get to the bottom and get the last one first."

"Why wait?" Draco asked, steering Buckbeak in a circle to come in behind the moving shapes below.

"When first one goes down, if he rolls downhill, it'll alert the others that something's wrong. On the valley floor, he'll just drop, hopefully without too much noise."

"Good thinking. It'll make the job easier for Theo, Percy, Anna and Mr. Weasley, too, if they can stay in the valley. Can you see them?"

"Yes, they're behind that rock outcrop to the side…just there." Gwen pointed and then waved. Theo had been looking up and waved back. "And they're staying downwind, too, so the giants won't detect them. Good idea, that"

"Ready?" Draco asked, as he watched the last giant making his way to the bottom of the steep slope.

"You betcha!"

"Ok, here we go. Beaky, fly in, slow, behind that last one." Draco patted the hippogriff on the neck and pointed.

Buckbeak nodded his head and tilting to the right, swept down in a wide arch, to come up behind the last giant, just as he stepped onto the valley floor.

**XOXOX**

Cissa replaced the cap on the syringe and dropped it in Gwen's bag.

"Well, that's that; pleasant dreams, boys."

Daphne reached over and pulled the curtains closed on Gregory's bed. There were soft snores coming from Vincent's bed.

"Now what? We'll not transform back to ourselves for another," Daphne checked her watch, "twenty minutes or so."

"Just long enough for you to get to Hufflepuff and get in position. I'll get Tykey to go with you."

"Ok. Are you sure you'll be alright, here by yourself, Cissa?"

"Yes; Tonks, Mad-eye and Bill Weasley will be here in a bit, as I'll have Tykey alert them that it's ok to come down."

"Right! Good luck!" Daphne gave Draco's mother a hug.

"You too, dear. Tykey!"

'pop'

"Yes, Missy Cissa?"

"Please accompany Miss Daphne to the group guarding Hufflepuff House."

"Yes, Miss."

"Then alert the Slytherin House guardians that the coast is clear."

"Oh, yes, Missy Cissa."

**XOXOX **

"Get as close as you dare," Professor Flitwick instructed Seamus and Hannah, in between shooting drying spells at the _Inferi_ that were slowly climbing out of the lake and heading toward the stone stairs. "When they get to the first landing, switch places with Dean and Luna, to rest your hands and arms. Concentrate on the torso and heads."

"Yes, Professor."

Fred and Katie were hovering behind the _Inferi_, alternating between drying spells and pelting the _Inferi_ in the back with fluid filled wax balls.

"Don't get too low, Fred," cautioned Katie, as Fred's broom came perilously close to the slowly moving corpses.

"Whoa!" He moved up a few feet in altitude and grinned at her. "Thanks, that was really careless of me."

"Lucky for you I'm here then, isn't it?" She laughed and launched another wax ball at one of the _Inferi._

**XOXOX**

Severus had placed Justin, Terry and Silvia on side of the lawn nearest the trees, while Ginny and Susan stood with him on the other side, at the base of the cliff. They were all outside of the invisible fence that would funnel the _Inferi_ to the stone circle at the top of the hill. They were shooting drying spells, as were George and Angelina, flying overhead. As the Inferi made the halfway point, they all switched to the wax balls and started pelting the plodding figures.

"Work back and forth, hitting as many as you can, as they move up the hill. They will probably get bottlenecked toward the top, so we can take our time. We must be sure and saturate them." Severus directed.

"Yes, Professor," the students chorused, grimly aiming and shooting their flammable ammunition.

**XOXOX**

THUD

The last giant in the line went down without so much as a grunt. The others didn't notice, but moved resolutely forward. Buckbeak wheeled around and started toward the next one.

**XOXOX**

'pop'

Voldemort reappeared in the Chamber of Secrets, followed by the Death Eaters he had summoned to the top of the hill.

"You will wait here while I call the Dementors," Voldemort instructed them. "Do NOT touch the Basilisk."

'pop'

The group of some 100 Death Eaters stood silently, some shuffling their feet nervously, none daring to say a word.

**XOXOX**

'pop'

Voldemort cast a glance toward the pale figures of the Inferi across the lake, noting their progress with satisfaction. There were no lights or shooting spells, so no one in the castle was aware of them, He smiled. '_Excellent,_' he thought.

A look toward the Quidditch pitch gave him no view of the giants, yet, but he could hear their footfalls, faintly, on the wind.

"Now, for the fools who resist," he murmured, as he raised his wand and swept it toward the south. The wind picked up and the temperature dropped. A Dementor landed next to him and bowed. It was followed by a swarm of others.

"When you see signs of resistance at the castle, fly to the courtyard nearest the green houses, in that portion of the castle," he directed, pointing to the right side of Hogwarts. "That is where you will feast. Wait for me to come to you; do not enter the school buildings. Do you understand?"

The Dementors nodded.

**XOXOX**

"Dementors." Zack pointed.

"Yes, I see them. I'll signal the others." Harry answered. He walked to the other side of the tall tower where his godfather, Sirius Black had been imprisoned and whistled sharply. Answering whistles from three other rooftop positions let him know the others were aware of the arrival of the Dementors.

Dennis and Colin were on the clock tower, watching over Severus' group, while Padma and Pavarti were on the library roof, watching the Quidditch pitch and Hagrid's hut. Lavender and Anthony were on the tower overlooking the boat house, in order to cover Flitwick's group, while Harry and Zack were watching the Great Hall and the bridges that connected the two sides of the school. Being the best of the D.A. at casting really strong Patronus spells, they were charged with protecting those areas and groups. They all had their brooms and would fly down close and provide cover if the need arose. All they could do now was watch and wait.

Harry thought back to the short conversation he and Dumbledore had shared just before they parted ways and he started the climb up the tower stairs.

"_Everyone is going to their posts, sir."_

"_Very good, Harry. I'll be in the Great Hall, keeping an eye on things with your wonderful map." Albus held up the Marauders Map, smiling, but then he grew serious. "Are you ready, Harry?" He peered over his glasses at the young wizard standing before him. "You seem troubled."_

"_As I can be, sir. I'm not so much concerned with what might happen between Voldemort and me as what might happen to anyone else. I just hope they'll get through this, that's all."_

"_A noble sentiment, Harry, but trust that they feel the same way about you; as long as you survive and are able to vanquish Tom, once and for all, any injury suffered would seem worth it."_

"_Yes, sir, I understand, but still. I hope Madam Pomfrey gets bored to tears, waiting for som one to treat tonight," Harry answered, with a wry grin._

"_Ah, well…with a little luck, we may just see that happen," chuckled the Headmaster, as he turned and made his way to the Great Hall._

**XOXOX**


	35. Chapter 34: It's always darkest

Chapter 34

It's always darkest…just before the dawn

Daphne had Transfigured back to her normal looks and Disillusioned herself after joining Michael, Professor Sprout and Ron in the hallway outside the Hufflepuff common room. Tonks, Mad-eye and Bill made their way down to the Slytherin dungeon, where they found Cissa, also back to normal, throwing the oversized Slytherin uniform she'd "borrowed" to Tykey, who took it away, returning a few seconds later.

"Missy Cissa, if you is needing Tykey, you is just to call."

"Yes, thank you, Tykey, you've been a great help. Good luck and be careful." she answered, bending over to shake the house-elf's hand.

Blushing furiously, he ducked his head. "You is to be careful, too, Missy Cissa; Dobby is telling me to tell you."

"Oh, I just bet he did." Cissa laughed as, 'pop', Tykey disappeared.

"I see you're a hit with the house-elves, Aunt Cissa," Tonks said, grinning as she walked over to give her aunt a hug.

"Obviously Dobby has put in a good word or two for me."

"No doubt."

Cissa turned toward Mad-eye Moody and greeted the old Auror, "Good evening …morning …night …what time is it anyway, Mad-eye?"

"Getting on to 3, I should think. Don't use a watch, myself. So, I'll say good early morning, Cissa," Moody replied.

"And how are _you_, Bill?"

"Ready." Bill looked around, checking the hallways and common room. "Let's get into position, everyone. Mad-eye, Draco thinks you'll _just_ fit on the other side of that drinks cabinet. He put a strong shield charm on it, for safety sake."

"I don't need no shield charm, laddie!"

"It's not for _you_, Mad-eye…it's for the _booze_!"

"HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!" Tonks, Bill and Cissa exploded in laughter as they took their places. Then… they waited.

XOXOX

"After you have all assembled in the bathroom, each group will start toward their assigned position. Kill anyone who resists…EXCEPT…Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy, _IF_ he has managed to somehow elude those two young fools I sent to the Slytherin dungeon. Bella?"

"Yes, Master?" she answered, bowing at his feet.

"_Remember_, I will enjoy seeing you rid yourself of your traitorous sister, so if you wouldn't be _too _hard on her before you bring her and her son to the Great Hall?"

"No, Master, I will bring them to you and then exact my revenge for her actions."

"Yes, and I will discern the location of _your_ daughter, also, _before _you finish the job."

"Oh, yes, Master, thank you, Master."

"Rodolphus?"

"Yes, Master," replied Bella's husband as he knelt beside her.

"See to it she doesn't go overboard, won't you? I'd hate to have to orphan little Miss Malfoy altogether."

"Yes, Master, I understand." Rodolphus stole a sideways glance at Bella and saw she was seething at the Dark Lord's insult.

Very well, then. All of you proceed, _now_, to…'Moaning Myrtle's' bathroom, as I believe it's called,' Voldemort added with a smirk.

"Yes, Master," they all chorused.

"Fenrir."

"Yes, Master?" The werewolf stepped forward.

Voldemort held out a sweater, which Greyback took and raising it to his nose, breathed deeply. The Dark Lord smiled.

"You have the Muggle's scent?"

"Yes, Lord; I'll have no trouble finding her."

"Then the trip to that little hovel of a cottage belonging to _Doctor_ Jones was worth the effort."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good hunting."

XOXOX

Draco and Gwen had just dealt with the third giant and he had dropped to the ground, face first. Arthur, Anna, Percy and Theo were casting concealing and silencing charms on the fallen figures and moving them off of the path. Working steadily, they had managed to stay down wind and out of hearing of the largest, still advancing two.

Suddenly, the second one stopped and turned around, looking for the others, who should have been right behind him. Puzzled, he took a few steps back toward the hillside. The group on the ground froze in their tracks. With a grunt, he swiveled and called to the leader, who halted and turning, growled a response.

Waving his arms, the other giant indicated the empty space between them and the surrounding landscape. The leader roared, calling the others…no answer. He started back toward the head of the valley when a huge rock whipped past his head. Spinning, he saw a figure by the Quidditch pitch; it was Grawp, who yelled a taunt at the two and then turned and ran off around the outside wall of the spectators' stands.

THAT tore it! Both of the giants took off in pursuit, the head one yelling for his companion to go to the left while he followed Grawp off to the right.

XOXOX

The Inferi were struggling up the stairs, pelted with wax balls and dripping with lighter fluid. As they made it to the last landing below the terrace they found the way blocked and the stone balusters topped with wire fencing. Crowding onto the round landing they couldn't find a way to continue toward their goal and milled about, kicking the charcoal briquettes lying thick under their feet, pawing at the fence and trying to climb the wire mesh. Unseen behind them, a gate had been closed, locking them in.

"Now!" Flitwick yelled.

"Incendio!" called the D.A. members, flames shooting from their wands, catching the Inferi on fire. George and Angelina dropped their load of fireworks and backing off quickly, watched the inferno blaze even higher.

XOXOX

On the other side of the school the Inferi had been herded into the stone monolith circle which was also surrounded by high wire fencing, several inches of soaked charcoal impeding their shuffling about.

"Incendio!" rang out from this group of defenders also, even as Fred and Katie added their supply of pyrotechnics to the rising flames.

XOXOX

The D.A. members stationed on the roof tops of Hogwarts had seen the fires erupting and understood that Voldemort would know he'd lost the element of surprise. The Dementors also watched as the billowing smoke and flames shot skyward. Silently they took flight and streaked across the lake, headed to the courtyard.

"Look!" Zack pointed at the swarm of grey figures flying toward the castle. He raised his wand.

"Wait! Something's not right; they're all sticking together, not splitting off the cover the school and it looks as if they're headed…..right down there!" Harry added, with a quizzical look, pointing to the base of the Dark Tower.

Harry and Zack stood watching over the edge of the wall, down into the courtyard where the Dementors had landed. And the strange thing was they were just standing there, as if they were waiting for the Knight Bus. The two boys looked at each other, puzzled.

XOXOX

Dumbledore, who had been keeping an eye on things by way of the _Marauder's Map_, was furious, but not really surprised, that Voldemort had sent the Dementors into the school grounds, but he _was_ as puzzled as Harry and Zack as to why there weren't advancing through the hallways.

" '_Mischief managed_' " said the Headmaster, as he tapped the map and headed to the doors, placing the folded parchment in his pocket. "Dobby!"

XOXOX

"Maybe they've been told to wait for further instructions," Zack ventured.

'pop'

"Harry Potter, sir, I is having a message from Professor Dumbledore for you, sir." Dobby tugged on Harry's sleeve to get his attention.

"Yes, Dobby, what does he want?" Harry pulled his gaze from the Dementors and focused on the house-elf.

"Professor Dumbledore says you and the others is to fly down and stand on the roofs of the walkways, Harry Potter and keep the Dementors from leaving, sir. He is coming to the courtyard, now."

"Ok, Dobby, you tell him we'll take care of it. I'll have to signal the others, first, though."

"No need, Harry Potter, sir," Dobby assured him. "He is sending some of the other house-elves to tell them, sir; you is to just lead them."

"Alright then, Dobby, we'll do it. Thank you."

"That is quite welcome, Harry Potter, I is proud to be of service, sir."

'pop' and he was gone.

"Right," Harry said as he returned to the wall and looked down at the Dementors below. "Well, I guess there's nothing for it but to put our _Patronus_ spell to good use."

He and Zack grabbed their brooms and took off. Colin, Dennis, Padma, Parvati, Lavender and Anthony joined them, circling high over the courtyard.

"Colin, Dennis, you take the side toward the greenhouses. Padma, Parvati, you land under the library windows. Anthony and Lavender, you two go right there opposite Padma and Parvati. Zack and I will be opposite Dennis and Collin. As soon as we land, we'll get them covered so they can't take off and get away. If you see any of them trying to get into the hallways, one of each pair send their Patronus to block the way while the other continue to keep them grounded."

"What's the Headmaster going to do with them?"

"Haven't a clue. Let's go before they spot us."

The others nodded their heads and rode their brooms down to the roofs of the covered walkways surrounding the courtyard.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" the D.A.s yelled. The white shapes of their various Patronus animals shot from their wands and started circling over the Dementors, who turned their hooded heads skyward in shock and confusion.

XOXOX

The Death Eater groups exploded from Myrtle's bathroom, heading in half a dozen directions, even as Voldemort ascended the stairs from the underground tunnels, Wormtail with Nagini draped over his shoulders, following close behind.

XOXOX

Draco had Buckbeak swoop down past the giant circling the pitch on the left side and just as Gwen was leaning around him to take aim, the figure below stopped suddenly, causing Buckbeak to squawk and veer off to avoid colliding with him. Whirling, the giant saw the hippogriff and swung his club, with amazing speed, just missing the airborne trio…but Gwen, thrown off balance, lost her grip on Draco and, screaming, tumbled off of Beaky's back.

"GWEN!" Draco yelled, grabbing his wand, but he quickly lost sight of her as Buckbeak swerved, flapping his wings to gain some altitude in order to avoid the giant _and_ his club. Draco only just kept himself from falling off, too.

Tumbling, Gwen was taken aback by the fact she hadn't hit the ground yet, but then realized she was, somehow, falling _away_ from the ground! Swiveling her head, she spotted Percy Weasley, wand out, pointed directly at her. She waved and in the next moment, was seized by Draco and yanked back onto Buckbeak.

"Sorry, Draco; should have fastened my seatbelt." Gwen gave him a hug as she settled back into her place behind him.

"If you say so. _Please_ don't do that again; I promised Anna, you know!" he chided her.

"Lucky Percy was paying attention."

"Yeah, but now we've been seen by this one. Wait, I have an idea."

XOXOX

Professor Dumbledore met Professor Flitwick and his group as he came onto the terrace outside the Great Hall.

"Filius, could you come with me please?"

"Of course, Albus." Turning to the students, the diminutive Charms teacher instructed the D.A. members to continue to their secondary assignments. "Be careful and good luck," he called after them, as he and the Headmaster started across the bridge toward the courtyard where the Dementors were milling around.

Even as the group split up, some of the Death Eaters were racing across the far bridge, heading for the student dorms.

"Look!" Luna pointed.

"Death Eaters," Seamus muttered, counting quickly. "I count about 3 dozen."

"Let's get to the stairs and try to figure out where they're heading," suggested Dean, grabbing Hannah's hand and heading back into the building. "We'll send our house-elves to warn everyone when we figure it out. SUNNY!"

'pop'

"Yes, Mister Thomas?" The house-elf trotted along beside the teens as they entered the corridor leading to the great staircase hall.

"Death Eaters are coming over the center bridge and are probably heading for the dorms. We need to get word to the groups that are waiting, as soon as we see how they are dividing up."

"Yes, sir."

"Let's get hidden and then call your house-elf. Seamus, you check for Ravenclaw, Luna…Hufflepuff, Hannah…Slytherin and I'll cover Gryffindor."

"Right." "Ok." "Got it."

" …be very quiet!" added Dean.

They scattered to the predetermined lookout points."

XOXOX

Draco leaned forward, taking quietly to Buckbeak. With a shrill cry, the hippogriff started flying straight at the giant, but weaved at the last second, made a tight circle around him…and then another…and another. The giant was turning, swinging his club, enraged he couldn't see clearly enough to hit this pest buzzing around him. He made a few swipes with his club and then stopped…weaving, dizzy from trying to follow Buckbeak.

"Now, Gwen!"

'SWACK'

The hypo-dart found its mark and the giant sat down and then fell over backward, arms flung wide.

"Four down, one to go," Draco threw back over his shoulder, with a grin.

"And here he comes! RUN GRAWP! RUN!" yelled Gwen.

Grawp was, indeed, tearing around the end of the Quidditch pitch's outer wall, the biggest giant steadily gaining on him. He looked up when he heard Gwen's shout, spotted the trio flying in front of him and also saw the giant lying on the ground. He put on a burst of speed, jumped over the prone figure and spun around to face his pursuer. Raising his arms, Grawp roared in triumph and defiance, startling the fast approaching giant into skidding to a halt.

Looking down at the snoring body of his companion, stretched out in front of him and then at Grawp, who was standing there laughing, he raised his club, waving it angrily. He opened his mouth to roar his battle cry at Grawp, but only a grunt came out, as Gwen's well aimed dart hit its mark. The giant's eyes rolled back in his head and he toppled, face first, across the body of the other giant.

XOXOX

"I believe Fred and Katie can keep watch over this. Let's get into the school and take up our secondary positions, shall we?" suggested Severus, as he waved to the two former Quidditch teammates, who were hovering over the still towering flames of the Inferi inferno.

"Right, Professor," Ginny agreed, throwing her brother a kiss before turning to cross the wooden bridge to the clock tower courtyard.

Halfway across, they heard running footsteps and looked across the courtyard to see half a dozen Death Eaters burst though the open door, heading straight toward them. The D.A. looked at Professor Snape, who signaled them to get up onto the railings of the bridge and let the Death Eaters rush past them.

"Hey! Look at that!" cried Augustus Rookwood. "Something is on fire out there!"

Ginny turned and waved at Fred, telling him and Katie to fly higher to avoid being seen in the firelight. They nodded and shot up and repositioned themselves over the bridge, out of sight of the advancing Death Eaters.

"What IS that smell?" asked another of the Death Eaters, a sallow faced witch who covered her nose.

"Inferi, burned to cinders. This isn't good; Dumbledore knows we're here…this was a planned defense," growled Rabastan Lestrange. "Nott, go to the Great Hall and tell our Master what we've found."

Severus and the D.A. had climbed down from the railings and moved silently into the courtyard and spread out, waiting.

Theo's father turned and started back over the bridge but as he got halfway across the courtyard, he was hit by a stunner spell and fell silently to the cobblestones. He was quickly gathered up by a half dozen house-elves and carried away. The other Death Eaters, still watching the bonfire in morbid fascination, never heard a thing happening behind them over the crackle and pop of the fire.

XOXOX

Buckbeak alighted next to Grawp and Gwen and Draco climbed down off of his back.

"Good flying, Beaky, Let me get you a treat from Hagrid," said Draco, patting the hippogriff's neck. He headed over to where Hagrid and Arthur Weasley were standing, to retrieve a dead ferret from the bag hanging on Hagrid's belt.

Gwen threw he arms around the beast's neck and praised and petted him.

"You were superb, Beaky, just superb!" Then she turned and called to Grawp, "Grawp, come here!"

"GEN! GEN SEE GRAWP? GRAWP RUN FAST!"

"Yes I did, Grawp and you were _splendid_! I am _SO _proud of you! Bend down here, please!"

Puzzled, Grawp knelt down and bent over, hands on the ground to bring his face down to Gwen's level. Without hesitating, Gwen walked up to him and planted a big noisy kiss on his nose, patting his cheeks as she did.

"Thank you Grawp, you saved the day, getting their attention and out-running that one," she said, pointing. "We all want to thank you for helping us!"

Grawp straightened up, totally surprised and then grinning, put back his head and laughed. But he suddenly stopped and pointed toward the school.

"LOOK! FIRE!" Grawp had spotted the glow from the two bonfires of Inferi.

"Oh, dear," Anna gasped. "It's started at the school, too.

"We'd better get back and help," Draco said, even as he tossed the ferret treat to Beaky.

"Arthur, Hagrid, Percy, are you three going to be able to handle everything if we head for the school?" Anna inquired.

"We'll be fine, but you four _be careful_!" Arthur replied. "Good luck!"

"Same to you!" Anna beamed as she, Draco, Theo and Gwen turned and started off at a run, cutting straight through the Quidditch stadium toward the school.

XOXOX

"Wormtail."

"Yes, Master?"

"You will stay here in this bathroom and guard the entrance to the Chamber."

"Yes, Master."

"Put Nagini down and let her explore. She will stay here with you to guard…you."

"Yes, Master."

The hunched over man cast a baleful look at the giant snake as she slithered off under the partition of the nearest toilet stall, tongue flicking, searching her new surroundings. Voldemort turned and stalked out of the door, heading for the Great Hall.

XOXOX

"Sunny, go tell Remus he has six Death Eaters heading his way." Dean whispered.

"Yes, Mister Dean." Squeaked the house-elf.

'pop'

"Jilly, tell Ron there are four Death Eaters coming up the stairs," Luna told her assigned house-elf, who nodded and 'pop', disappeared.

"Ok, Pokey, it looks like a nasty bunch heading for Slytherin, including Bella Lestrange, so tell Mad-eye to be careful!" Hannah bent over and whispered in Pokey's ear.

'pop'

"Blimey! I count five of the buggers, Wally, so shake a leg and get up there and let Neville know."

"Yes, Mister Seamus."

'pop'

XOXOX

Albus Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick walked straight out into the courtyard, wands drawn and faced the Dementors.

"What are you doing on these school grounds and who told you to come here?" demanded Flitwick.

There was no response.

"Very well, since Voldemort didn't see fit to warn you of the possibility of your own capture, and _only_ because you have done no harm to anyone here at the school, I will _not_ call the Ministry's Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures," Dumbledore announced.

The leader of the Dementors bowed slightly.

"Perhaps the more prudent thing would be if you all go back to Azkaban, as I believe there will be a large influx of prisoners this day and your services will be once more needed there. Is that agreeable?" Albus sounded quite pleasant and amiable, as if arranging a school field trip.

Again the leader nodded.

"_However_," he continued, and his voice took on a thunderous tone, "be _very_ sure you understand me…if you do not leave _immediately_ and stay away from Hogwarts in the future, there will be _nowhere_ for you to hide that you won't be found and eliminated…_all_ of you. Do I make myself clear?" the Headmaster's voice was hard and cold….he _really_ meant what he had said.

The entire group bowed at that ultimatum. Dumbledore looked up and signaled the D.A. members to rein in their Patronus animals. As soon as the last wisp of white dissolved, the Dementors shot straight up into the night sky and were gone from sight almost immediately. The temperature rose dramatically.

XOXOX

Voldemort walked into the Great Hall and looked up at the flags hanging from the ceiling.

"Gryffindor? I think not."

With a wave of his hand, the colors changed from red and gold to silver and green and the lion became a snake.

"Ah, much better; makes my home coming so much more festive!"

XOXOX

Out of the corner of his eye, Colin saw someone running between the greenhouses. Death Eaters were moving toward the gate that leads to the road to Hogsmeade. But they were positioning themselves _facing_ the school.

"What are they doing?" he muttered.

"Who?" asked Dennis, turning to see what his brother was watching. "Oh….wait, why are they just standing there, Colin?"

"I know! They blocking off any escape routes; to catch anyone trying to get _out _of Hogwarts. Come on, we have to tell Dumbledore."

Jumping on their brooms, they swooped down and landed next to the Headmaster and Professor Flitwick.

"Hello Colin, Dennis," Dumbledore smiled at them. Harry and the others were landing all around them.

"Sir, there are Death Eaters out by the greenhouse gates."

"Is that so? Well, let us check and see what they are up to, shall we," Albus replied calmly, as the boys bounced up and down with excitement in front of him.

They all crowded around and studied the map.

"We think they're there to stop anyone trying to get out of Hogwarts, sir."

"Good deduction, that." Harry clapped Colin on the back. "But look, there are small groups of them everywhere," he added, pointing to the gate facing the Quidditch pitch and the group at the end of the wooden bridge, plus the ones heading toward the dorms."

"It seems as if everyone is in place, though, and Severus' group has these Death Eaters covered. Harry, why don't you all take care of this group," suggested Dumbledore, indicating the ones directly in the path of the group approaching from the Quidditch pitch. "Clear them out of the way of Anna's group first and then deal with these four." He pointed to the group Colin and Dennis had spotted. "They won't be going anywhere and nobody is likely to go out that way for a while, in any case, at least until the Aurors arrive at the gates. That reminds me, I must send word that the attack has begun and that we may need some assistance. Fawkes!"

With a flash of red, the magical bird appeared and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Sorry to disturb your sleep, Fawkes, but could you notify Dawlish at the Auror Office of our situation, please, and request their assistance." Reaching into his cloak, he pulled out a small rolled up piece of parchment which Fawkes grasped with one foot. " I believe he is on duty tonight."

Fawkes nodded his head and took flight, disappearing with a flash of red and gold.

"Well, off you go then and be careful, they won't take lightly to being surprised."

"Yes, sir, we understand," replied Harry. Turning to the others, he mounted his broom and said, "Follow me; we'll go up to the top to the roof there," he pointed, "and take a look before we do anything. See if Anna and Draco and that lot are on their way back."

"Right," replied Zack. "Let's go."

XOXOX

Bella Lestrange burst through the door into the Slytherin common room, leading the others, looking around wildly.

"Stop, Bella!" Rodolphus grabbed her elbow. "We don't want to wake up the whole dorm."

"Oh, don't worry about that," replied a voice from the shadows at the end of the room. "Silencing charms are in place."

"Who's there?" Bella demanded, as the Death Eaters all pointed their wands toward the wing chair at the end of the long room.

"My, my, my, how good it is to see you, too, sister of mine," replied Cissa casually, as she stood and stepped into a pool of lamplight.

"Cissa!" Bella smiled. "Excellent! You've just saved me the chore of tracking you down in this dreary old rock pile. Now, I'll just retrieve Draco and we will go to our Master. He's _so_ anxious to see you two again."

"Your Master, perhaps, but not mine. Draco isn't here at the moment and I'm certainly not going _anywhere_ with you, Bella," Cissa replied calmly.

The other Death Eaters had lowered their wands, watching how this little scene would play out, knowing Voldemort's instructions to Bella were quite specific.

"Might I suggest surrendering, _now_, before you get hurt?" inquired Cissa, tilting her head.

"Surrender…_to you_?" Bella was astonished, then threw back her head and laughed. "Why would I do that, when our Master in about to triumph over Dumbledore and Harry Potter?"

"Oh, to save yourself and the others, here, any physical harm."

"From you? HA!"

"Suit yourself, but don't say you weren't warned," replied Cissa raising her wand, preparing to duel with her sister.

"Bella, _stop_!" Rodolphus grabbed Bella's arm, which she wrenched from his grasp, hissing at him. "Bella, something's not right; she wouldn't face all of us by herself. Think! It could be a trap! One sound could bring others to her rescue and then _we'd_ be trapped down here."

"Too late, laddy!" came Mad-eye's voice. "Drop your wands like Cissa asked and you won't be harmed."

"Who's that? Where?" one of the other Death Eaters spun around, looking for the speaker.

"Mad-eye!" Bella spat. "I'll kill you!" She fired off a spell in the general direction of the voice, sparks exploding when it hit the wall. Although the spell missed its target it did, however, reveal Mad-eye's shadow, by the drinks cabinet. "There you are!"

With that the battle began, spells flying, furniture exploding as Death Eaters and defenders alike, maneuvered for position amongst the sofas and wingchairs.

XOXOX

"There's Anna and the others!" Padma pointed across the lawn. "They'll get to the gate in just a few minutes."

"Colin, you and Dennis fly around that far tower and come in behind them, but whistle as you approach. Tell them what's happening and then when you all get close, we'll have those Death Eaters in a cross-fire."

"Right, Harry!" agreed Colin and he and his brother mounted their brooms and streaked off to make the wide circle and land near the four fast approaching figures.

XOXOX

Albus Dumbledore stood in the hallway by the door to the stone arch bridge, looking at the Marauders Map, watching his students and staff maneuver around the school. He quickly calculated there were a little over fifty Death Eaters in the school.

'Tom must have been supremely confident of his element of surprise,' thought the Headmaster. 'Ah, speak of the devil; Tom has settled in the Great Hall.'

"Dobby!" Dumbledore called softly.

'pop'

"Yes, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore tapped the map.

"Mischief managed."

He carefully folded the map and looked down at the House-elf.

"Dobby, when Harry gets back from dealing with group of Death Eater guarding the South gate, would you please give him this map, as he may find it very useful."

He handed the folded, now blank parchment to the House-elf.

"Tell him I've gone back to the Great Hall to speak to someone."

"Yes, Headmaster, sir."

'pop'

XOXOX


	36. Chapter 35: We've got to stop meeting

Chapter 35

**We've got to stop meeting like this**

George and Angelina were starting up the ravine to join Fred and Katie when they saw Professor Dumbledore walking across the stone arched bridge. Swooping down they hovered on either side of him.

"Hello, Headmaster. Out for an evening stroll?" asked George, with a wink.

"Ah, Mister Weasley, Miss Johnson. Yes, as a matter of fact, I 'm just returning from the courtyard…had a small discussion with the Dementors and they were kind enough to vacate the school grounds, with a little incentive from your fellow D.A.s."

"Brilliant!"

"And where are you two heading, if I might inquire?"

"We're going to join Fred and Katie, and then see what _else_ we might be able to do. We saw Harry and that lot flying up over the library wing, so _something's_ going on."

"Indeed, they are taking care of a group of Death Eaters who had been sent to guard the Quidditch gate; we think more to keep anyone from getting _out_ of Hogwarts than keeping people from getting _in_."

"Well, we might just see if we could lend a hand, then, right Angelina?" George smiled wickedly.

"Too right. Where are you off to then, Professor?"

"I'm going back to the Great Hall to meet with someone and have a small discussion." Albus replied.

"Well, keep you head down, sir, and we'll see you later!" called George, as he and Angelina flew off toward the wooden bridge.

Dumbledore watched them swoop up the ravine and then turned and continued on his way.

**XOXOX**

Draco spun around, wand out at the sound of a whistle behind him. Colin and Dennis Creevey were approaching them and waving merrily.

"Hello," Anna called, as they stopped next to the group and jumped off of their brooms.

"Hey, Anna! All went well with the giants?" Colin asked.

"Splendidly; all down and out and being taken care of, as we speak."

"Well, guess what!"

"What?" Gwen grinned at the two brothers, ruffling Dennis' hair.

"Death Eaters are right inside that gate, we think to keep people from trying to get out, so, they're not looking this way and won't see you coming. Harry and the others are watching from up there," explained Colin, pointing to the roof top, where they saw the others wave at them, "and will attack them from their side just as you get to the gate."

"Classic crossfire, eh?"

"Yes…we're going to stay with you, if you don't mind."

"Splendid, but what I'd really appreciate, if you don't mind, would be if you two staying between those Death Eaters and Gwen, sort of as her shield, because she can't defend herself, being a Muggle and all."

"Excuse me?" Gwen stood there, hands on her hips. "I've seen how you all do you spells and I can duck when I need to."

"Be THAT as it may…Dennis, Colin would you please stay close to Gwen, just in case,"

"Ok." "Sure."

"Tell you what," Gwen volunteered, "how about if I carry your brooms, so you've got both hands free?"

"Great." "Thanks."

Handing over their brooms, they pulled their wands and turned to face Anna, waiting for instructions.

**XOXOX**

Dolohov and a brutal faced Death Eater led their group past the kitchens, heading for the Hufflepuff common room. Unseen by them, Pomona Sprout, Michael, Ron and Daphne stood silently, watching, waiting until the four huge men had gotten almost to the door.

Raising his slingshot, Ron fired off one of the soft rubber balls, down the hall ahead of the Death Eaters, making it bounce around the corner and pitter-patter down the next hallway.

"Stop!" Dolohov hissed.

The Death Eaters skidded to a halt and listened to the quickly fading thumps.

"What was that?" asked one of the Death Eaters, cocking his head, straining to hear where the sound was coming from.

"Probably one of those House-elves…doesn't matter, it's gone. Come on, we're nearly there. Remember, stun them first, then we'll get them up to that courtyard to the Dementors."

"What if Sprout shows up? What if that elf went off to warn her?" asked the last Death Eater, looking around nervously.

"If she shows up and resists, kill the old cow, but try an '_Imperious_' on her first. We'll make her watch," the brutal faced one snickered nastily.

Pomona Sprout's mouth tightened in anger and she clenched her wand; she was dying to blast the intruders through the wall, opposite. But Ron had told her what was going to happen and she waited to see the execution of their plan. It was a short wait.

**XOXOX**

Albus pushed open the door of the Great Hall and stepped in. He could see, by the dim light of the candles on the staff table, that Voldemort was seated in his chair, waiting.

"Good evening, Tom…or should I say good morning."

"Dumbledore! Come in, come in. Join me, won't you?"

"Well, although I can't, in all honesty, say I'm delighted, I will join you for a chat while we wait word of the, shall we say, 'goings on'?"

"I prefer the term 'overthrow', but let's not get bogged down in a duel of semantics." Voldemort cocked his head as he watched the Headmaster advance down the length of the vast room. "I surmise you have news, by your smug remark, so…how goes it?"

"It would seem that your 'diversions' have been dealt with, so it is down to your Death Eaters against my staff and students." Albus waved his hand and a chair slid across the dais and he took a seat across the table from his former student, now almost unrecognizable as Tom Riddle.

**XOXOX**

Ron, Michael and Daphne heaved their Instant Darkness Powder canisters and grinned when they exploded; inky blackness spread quickly, a total absence of light filling the hallway….UNLESS…like the D.A. members and Professor Sprout, you were wearing you special sunglasses. They could see the Death Eaters bumping into each other, as they shouted in confusion, shooting off spells at random.

Each D.A. circled around until they had their targets in position.

"Now!" Ron shouted.

"Stupify!" The four Death Eaters were knocked off their feet but were quick to try and struggle back up.

"Silencio!" No shouting for help.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Thump, thump..thump..thump! Four Death Eaters were lying frozen and silent on the floor.

"Accio wands!" Pomona Sprout shouted, catching them deftly and ramming them into her pocket.

Daphne, Michael and Ron stood together and blew the remaining powder and its accompanying blackness off down the corridor, clearing the area.

"Wally!" called Ron.

'pop'

"Yes, Mr. Ron, sir." A House-elf appeared, and then three others joined him. 'pop' 'pop' 'pop' They were armed with Beater Bats and rolls of duct tape.

"You all know what to do?"

"Yes, we is ready."

"Good; get to work and Professor Sprout will help you all get this lot stashed away safely."

"Yes, Mr. Ron, sir."

"You three be careful, please; there's lots more where these came from, I'm afraid," Pomona Sprout warned, looking down at the wizards lying helpless at her feet. " 'Old cow' "am I? We'll see about THAT!"

"Right, we're off then. Daphne…Michael, both of you head for Ravenclaw. I'm off to Gryffindor."

"Good luck, Ron," said Daphne as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Later, old man!" Michael called, as he and Daphne headed toward the stairs.

"You sure you'll be ok by yourself, Professor?" Ron asked, standing next to the Herbology teacher, watching the House-elves bind the Death Eaters, hand and foot, with Winky's 'contribution to the cause'.

"I'll be fine, young man! Wally and the others will make sure these four don't try anything and I'm going to personally see them to the holding area!"

"Right. I'm off then."

"Good luck!"

**XOXOX**

"Well, the Inferi _were_ a last minute addition, but I hope they provided your 'Army' with a bit of a challenge." The Dark Lord lazily waved his hand.

"Against the Weasleys' and their pyrotechnics? Hardly." Dumbledore chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yes, the Weasleys… I'll deal with _them_ later. And the giants?"

"Never made it to the Quidditch pitch, I'm afraid."

"Really? How extraordinary! And who was responsible for that, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Not at all…Anna Twigg-Jones, Arthur and Percy Weasley, Hagrid, Grawp and Theo Nott were the ground forces and Draco Malfoy, with Gwen Jones were on Buckbeak, administering the drugs that rendered the giants unconscious." Dumbledore beamed as if bragging about his children's good grades.

"Drugs?" Voldemort didn't look quite so pleased at this news. "As in _Muggle_ drugs?"

"Yes; quite quick acting and effective, so I've been told."

"Muggle drugs…in a wizard war? You're not playing fair, Albus." Voldemort wiggled his finger at the Headmaster.

" 'All's fair in love and war' and I doubt if you'd even consider love to be part of the equation." Dumbledore answered back, with a small smile.

"Touche..." Voldemort inclined his head. "That meddlesome Muggle will be hunted down, shortly," was the dismissive reply.

**XOXOX**

"I don't like this at all," Rookwood said to Rabastan. "Maybe we'd better go back in the school and see what's happening; we can stop anyone trying to get out from inside the hallway just as well as out here in the open."

The other three Death Eaters nodded agreement.

"I think you're right, something is seriously wrong," Rabastan turned and started back toward the school. "It's too quiet, especially considering someone was out here dealing with those Inferi. Where are they hiding? How did we pass them with out seeing or hearing them?"

As the Death Eaters entered the courtyard, they slowed their pace, looking around, trying to see into the corners, listening for any sound. Severus and the D.A.s remained motionless, silent as stones as Voldemort's minions walked past, some within inches, until they reached the center.

'That's far enough, Rabastan," Severus intoned in his deep, unmistakable voice.

"Snape?" Rabastan gasped.

"That's not possible…he's dead," whispered Rookwood, cocking his head, listening.

Silvia, Ginny, Susan started giggling, softly, as they circled the Death Eaters, who whirled around in confusion. Then Justin and Terry started laughing, quietly, behind their hands to muffle the sound, walking in the opposite direction around the courtyard.

"Who's there?" called the witch standing next to Rookwood. "Show yourselves, cowards!"

The kids went silent, which seemed to un-nerve the Death Eaters even more.

"You can surrender now, or I'll give the signal for my group to take you by force."

"It's Snape's ghost!" Rookwood squeaked, grabbing Rabastan's sleeve.

"Fool, he's concealed himself! Come out, come out where ever you are, Severus," he called, mockingly. " '**Finite Incantatum**!' "

"As you wish," replied Severus, as he felt the Invisibility spell start to melt away from his body and those of the D.A.s.

**XOXOX**

"Oh, yes, and I've sent the Dementors to Azkaban, to await the arrival of your followers later this morning." Albus leaned back, smiling serenely. "You didn't really need them for anything, did you?"

"You _what_? How _dare_ they desert their duties to me! I was going to provide them with a feast of souls!" Voldemort was seething. "Inconceivable!"

"Were you?"

"_Yes_, and now, instead of having your dorms emptied and the students sent to the courtyard to feed the Dementors, the cowards have fled! Unbelievable!"

"You would have sacrificed the students? Even those in Slytherin House?" The Headmaster's voice was low and hard.

"Yes, _all_ of them, _except_…Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter." Voldemort smiled slightly.

"I shouldn't wonder."

"Well." Voldemort stood, as did the Headmaster. "This means a slight change in plans; we'll just have to kill them all, outright. Busy, busy, busy. If you'll excuse me, I must tell my followers."

"I'm afraid they are engaged at the moment, Tom, so why don't you just wait here for a while…with me …and we'll see who shows up," suggested Dumbledore, grasping his wand, hidden in the folds of his robe. "I insist, actually."

"You insist? And what makes you think you can stop me, old man? I walked right through your precious school and you didn't even know I was here!"

"You've been under surveillance since you first appeared on the hill across the lake, Tom, so perhaps you should reconsider. Sit down, please."

Was it possible for Voldemort's face to turn paler?

**XOXOX**

Travers, Macnair and the other three Death Eaters had split from the half dozen heading for Gryffindor House and were headed down the hallway toward the Ravenclaw common room. Kingsley, Neville and Ernie watched them approaching and smiled as they saw Dean and Seamus following them at a distance.

Kingsley watched in fascination as the boys all raised their slingshots and started firing at the Death Eaters.

"OW!" "Hey!" "Ouch!" "Bloody Hell!"

In the dark hall it was impossible to see where their assailants were, but it became immediately apparent that they were caught in a crossfire; being struck from in front _and_ behind. Suddenly,

'pop'

CRACK!

'pop'

"_**OW!"**_ A Death Eater fell over, clutching his kneecap.

"What the… what was…"

'pop' 'pop'

CRUNCH! THUD!

"**AHHH**!" "_My foot_! _My foot_!"

Macnair crouched down and spun slowly, realizing what the 'pop' sound had meant…House-elves.

'I'll get the little blighters,' he thought. 'Come on, try it with Uncle Walden, just try!'

'pop'

"_Stupify_!" shouted Macnair, only to hear a grunt and a thud as Travers keeled over.

CRACK!

Macnair went down, clutching his wand hand, screaming.

'pop'

"_Stupify_!" cried Seamus and Dean, as they caught up with the Death Eaters.

"_Silencio_!" said Kingsley, thereby cutting the sound level of the Death Eaters moaning down to nothing, even as they lay there, clutching their injuries, mouths open.

"Accio Wands!" Neville caught the wands and handed them to Kingsley.

"**Barty**!" Ernie yelled.

'pop'

"Yes, sir, Mr. Ernie?"

"_What_, exactly, do you lot think you were doing, attacking these Death Eaters?"

'pop' 'pop' 'pop, pop' the other house-elves appeared, holding their Beater Bats.

"We is sorry sir, but when we see it is the bad one," pointing to Macnair, "we is have to attack him, sir, he kills creatures….not because it is his job, sir, but because he is _liking_ it, sir. Even House-elves, sir."

"I see, bit of a vendetta, eh?"

"Yes, sir, but we is not sorry sir, we is proud." Sunny piped up, Wally and the other two house-elves nodding agreement.

"Very well, point taken and good job of it, too, we might add," Dean shook his head. "Bloody dangerous, you lot!"

The house elves smiled, puffing up a bit.

"Listen, Kingsley, can you and Ernie and the House-elves take care of these Death Eaters? Seamus and Dean and I want to go check how Harry is doing," asked Neville.

"Sure, go ahead and good luck!" answered the Auror.

"No problems, mate," added Ernie, shooing them on their way.

**XOXOX**

Harry watched as Anna, Draco, Theo, the Creevey brothers and Gwen closed the distance to the gate.

"Alright, everybody, let's get them."

Whooping loudly, the six D.A.s took off and streaked down toward the gate. The Death Eaters were watching the doors of the school and failed to look up until it was too late, as spell started flying. Avery and a big blond wizard quickly realized how vulnerable they were, standing out on the lawn.

"They're going too fast, I can't hit them!" shouted another, as he managed to duck a flash of green.

"Quick, into the gate house!" Avery shouted, backing toward the dubious shelter of the stone arch; they might be sheltered, but they would also be trapped. There wasn't much choice, though, so the Death Eaters kept trying to hit the broom riders even as they entered the covered path to the gates.

Suddenly, spells started hitting the walls by their heads, but they were coming from behind!

"What the…?" Avery spun around.

Anna, Draco, Theo, Dennis and Colin had them covered and Harry and the others had landed on the lawn and were advancing on the gate house from the other side.

"Now what do we do?" asked the big blond.

"Fight! Because the Dark Lord _will_ kill us if we surrender," he added grimly, even as he ran out and started dueling with Anna.

**XOXOX**

Fenrir was pacing the hallway like a caged animal, the Death Eaters in his group watching him nervously. He stopped and looked out the door across the bridge to the dorm building.

"Hummph…fools. How hard can it be to round up children and deliver them to us? I don't like this waiting. You fools follow me; we're going to see what's taking them so long."

With that he stomped off over the bridge only to see George and Angelina, off to his right, swooping around the far tower.

"Damn!"

He quickened his pace, as the others looked up the ravine, trying to see what Fenrir had spotted. .

**XOXOX**

The staircase was suddenly full of spells and shouts as the combatants ducked below the banisters to avoid being hit. Remus, Minerva, Hermione and Blaze had been joined by Luna, who had used a secret passage to get past the approaching wizards. They were waiting when six Death Eaters, led by Jugson and Mulciber, had comes tearing up the ever shifting stairs. It was a wild battle in the dark, the portraits shouting encouragement, Christopher shouting the loudest, adding to the din and confusion. Michael and Daphne who had met up with Dean, Seamus and Neville, arrived and readily joined in.

**XOXOX**

Now there were four battles taking place inside Hogwarts: in the Slytherin common room, the moving staircase tower, the Clock Tower courtyard and at the gate house.

Avery and the big blond Death Eater had fought their way out of the gate house onto the lawn inside the gatehouse, but when Pavarti tripped and fell backwards over a broom, they seized the opportunity to make a run for the castle. Anna, Draco and Theo pushed the other four back through the gatehouse and Harry and Zach, with some well placed '_Jelly Legs_' jinxes from the Creevey brothers, soon had them bound securely.

"We'd better follow those other two," said Padma, pointing to the door the Death Eaters had entered, "Before they get too far."

"Sorry I let them get past, Harry," Pavarti hung her head.

"Just a bit of bad luck." Harry put his arm around her and hugged her, giving her an encouraging smile.

"At least no one was hurt badly, eh?"

"Just a couple of scratches, Harry," said Anna, checking everyone quickly,

"I skinned my elbow on the wall." Dennis held up his arm and proudly showed his torn sleeve. "See!"

"Well, at least madam Pomfrey will have _something_ to do, then. Can't disappoint, can we?" laughed Draco.

"Hey, sounds like something's happening over by the clock tower and there goes Fred…or George" Gwen pointed toward the distant tower. Four figures on brooms were strafing the courtyard will spells as they streaked through the night sky.

"Severus!" Anna gasped and took off running.

"Anna, wait!" Harry called, looking around for his broom. "Accio broom!"

Just as he caught it, 'pop', Dobby was standing in front of him.

"Mister Harry Potter, sir, Professor Dumbledore is telling Dobby to give this to you, sir."

"What? Oh, the Map. Great. Thanks Dobby."

"You is welcome, Harry Potter, sir."

"Hold on!" Draco grabbed Harry's arm. "Dobby, why isn't Professor Dumbledore keeping a eye on things with the Map?" Draco asked. "I thought that was why he asked for it in the first place."

"He is saying Harry would need it and he is being busy talking with someone."

"Who?"

"I is not knowing, Mister Draco, sir. Dobby is seeing him when Professor Dumbledore is going back to the Great Hall, sir."

"Never mind, right now, Draco, we have to catch up with Anna!" Gwen urged them.

"I'm heading for Slytherin," Draco told Harry. "Coming Theo?"

"Right with you, Draco; wouldn't miss it for the world." Theo grinned, pushing up his sleeves.

"Ok, then." Harry looked around. "Zack, Pavarti and I will head for the clock tower courtyard. Colin, you and Dennis stick with Gwen. Take her to the Great Hall to stay with Professor Dumbledore, she'll be safe there. Cut straight through the Fountain courtyard and across the stone arch bridge, and then come find us, or help out where ever you can. Anthony, can you, Lavender and Padma take care of these Death Eaters?"

"Got it covered, and when we get them put away, we'll rejoin you."

"Excellent."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Gwen agreed. "Ok, you two, you are my official body guards, but I'll cover your back, too, ok?"

"Yeah!" "Excellent."

"Let's go everyone!"

**XOXOX**

The Slytherin common room was virtually destroyed. There wasn't a chair standing, much less in one piece, the sofas were ripped apart and smoldering, windows were blasted out, chandeliers were lying broken to bits where they had crashed to the stone floor, tapestries torn and burnt, but the drinks cabinet was still intact. Mad-eye had already decided to see exactly what spells young Malfoy had used, once hr had a chance to speak to him.

'Damn good spell work, that!' he'd thought, the first time it had saved him being hit by a nasty spell from Rodolphus Lestrange.

Bella and Narcissa, however, had moved out into the corridor next to the Potions classroom and were trading spells, totally disregarding the others. Rodolphus had his hands full with Bill Weasley and couldn't get out the door to help his wife. Three Death Eaters lay motionless on the floor and Tonks and Mad-eye were keeping the others pinned in a corner, blocking their escape. All had been wounded to some extent; cuts, bruises and some blood covering both Death Eaters and defenders.

"When are you going to realize you can't win, Bella, much less escape?" Cissa asked , as she ducked and spun.

"I'm deliberately not doing anything to harm you, on my Master's orders, sister _dear_. He has his _ow_n plans for you and your blood traitor son," came the reply as Bella whirled around a pillar.

"Plans can change, as you can see. We've known when you were coming and we were ready. All of the others are being captured as I speak. Even the giants will be stopped by now, thanks in part to Draco."

"Splendid, that keeps him out of the way for a bit, but when he returns, it will be right into Great Hall for the both of you."

"Don't count on it."

With that their battle recommenced, spells and curses filling the air.

**XOXOX**

As Draco and Theo ran across the stone arch bridge, a movement from their right caused them to skid to a halt. Through the large archway leading to the cobblestone courtyard, they saw a group of Death Eaters heading for the Clock tower courtyard, with Fenrir in the lead.

"Damn, Severus' group will be trapped!" Theo quickly realized. "TOBY!"

'pop'

"Yes, Mister Theo?"

"Go to Professor Snape, _right now_ and tell him there's a group of Death Eaters coming up behind them from the cobblestone courtyard. Hurry!"

"Yes, sir."

'pop'

"That should help," Draco agreed, "but Anna's going to run into them, too, if she's not careful. TYKEY!"

'pop'

"Mister Draco?"

"Find Missy Anna and tell her to watch out going through the Clock tower; there are Death Eaters between her and Professor Snape's group."

"She is knowing that, Mister Draco, sir, she is just over there, sir, waiting for Harry Potter, sir," replied the house-elf, pointing to the far bridge, just past the Dark Tower.

Anna was, indeed, standing in the door way, waving at them. Draco and Theo waved back.

"Ok, then, we're off. Thanks, Tykey. Hey, how's it going down in Slytherin? Is Mother alright?" Draco was suddenly aware he hadn't a clue what was happening down in the dungeons.

"Her and Bella Lestrange is fighting, Mister Draco, in the corridor."

"_**Shit**_!" Draco and Theo took off running at top speed across the rest of the bridge and into the hallway where the stairs to Slytherin House were located. Without hesitation, both boys leapt down the wide steps.

**XOXOX**

"Oh, Anna, here you are!" Harry was relieved to find his friend waiting for them at the door to the short swinging bridge that led to the Clock Tower.

"I got here just as a group of Death Eaters were going in." She pointed across to the open archway on the other end of the bridge. "Thought it was prudent to wait for re-enforcements, eh?"

"Let me check the map first," suggested Harry, unfolding the magical parchment. "_I solemnly swear I am up to no good._"

Inky lines immediately spread across the wrinkled surface.

Anna peered down at the Marauder's Map, pointing to the dot labeled SEVERUS SNAPE

"There! Looks like he's aware of their presence, too; see how he's got everyone spread out, but with a pillar of something at their back for protection?"

"Yeah, well, I bet this lot," Harry pointed to the group of Death Eaters across the bridge, "won't expect us to trap them from behind, so we'd better hurry."

"Wait!" Anna stepped out and whistled shrilly. Sure enough Fred, George, Katie and Angelina came zooming up.

"Hey, Anna, Harry," called Fred.

"Wotcher, Zack, Pavarti!" added George.

"Come back to join the fun, eh?" Fred did a barrel roll, laughing.

Angelina and Katie shook their heads.

"They just won't take this seriously, Anna!" exclaimed Katie.

"They're lucky they're still on their brooms, the stunts they've pulled!" agreed Angelina.

"Be that as it may," Fred waved his hand, dismissively, "We're doing just fine, thank you and now, with you lot here we can wrap this up."

"Not quite," inserted Harry, pointing to the map. "Fenrir and his bunch are right over there, about to come through to the courtyard."

"Fenrir! Holy hippogriff! We'd better go warn Severus." Angelina backed her broom up, preparing to fly off.

"Wait, I think he knows, I saw a House-elf talking to him and pointing into the school." George informed them. "I wondered what was going on."

"Ok, then, you four go back and engage the ones in the courtyard and we'll get behind Fenrir's group and attack from that side." Anna instructed them.

"Right-o!" "Ta!" "Good hunting!" "Hey, wait for me!"

As the four flew off Harry started to touch the map with his wand to erase the markings when he spotted something that made his heart lurch.

Someone was in the great hall with Professor Dumbledore…TOM RIDDLE!

**XOXOX**

"Ah, I just felt Harry's heart lurch. He must know I'm here…maybe he'll join us for some light refreshments." Voldemort waved his hand and a tea service appeared, set for three. "Care for a spot, old man?"

"Thank you, no…maybe later."

**XOXOX**


	37. Chapter 36: If it weren't for bad luck

Chapter 36

**If it weren't for bad luck…**

Fenrir's group burst through the archway into the courtyard and started firing spells at the various D.A. members, but when they spotted Severus Snape they ground to a halt, sure they were seeing things.

"You're dead!" said one Death Eater, just before a well placed stunner from Ginny Weasley dropped him to the ground.

"Apparently not!" replied Severus, as he shifted position, hitting another of the group and putting him out of action.

"Good one, Professor," yelled Terry, firing off one of his own, pinning down Rookwood behind a large piece of fallen stone.

"Thank you, Terry. Watch it!" Severus warned, pointing, as Rabastan tried to circle around.

"Got your back, Terry," called Silvia, as she spun around and made Rabastan dive for cover.

Fenrir backed into the hallway, out of sight, and waited.

**XOXOX **

Harry jumped on his broom.

"Where are _you _going?" Anna grabbed his arm.

"I've got to go help over at the staircase, it looks to spill out into Gwen's path and she and the boys will get caught in the open," Harry lied, stuffing the map in his pants pocket, being careful to avoid meeting Anna's gaze. "I'll catch up with you when I see them to safety. Now, _go already_, Severus needs some backup!"

Anna cocked her head and looked at him for a moment.

"Alright, then; we'll see you later."

Harry nodded and took off toward the stone arch bridge and then swung toward the terrace outside the Great Hall.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Anna said under her breath as she watched him fly away. Turning, she pointed. "Let's go kick some Death Eater butt!"

**XOXOX**

As Draco and Theo came racing down the stairs, Cissa turned her head to see who was approaching. Unfortunately, that gave Bella the opening she needed. "_**Expelliarmus**_!" she screamed.

Cissa was slammed against the corridor wall with a thud that knocked the wind out of her. She crumpled to the floor in a heap.

"_Mother_!" Draco leapt the last three steps and raced to Cissa. Theo had his wand pointed at Bella. She laughed at the sight of him.

"AH, young Nott. Hello and good bye….AVADA KA …"

_BLAM_!

A chair flew across the hallway and slammed into Bella, knocking her over and giving Theo time to get behind a pillar near Draco, who was still bent over his Mother, trying to see how badly she was hurt, heedless of any danger to himself.

"Thanks, Theo."

"Wasn't me."

"What? Then who?'

'pop'

"Tykey will take Missy Cissa to the hospital, Mister Draco, sir."

"Did you throw that chair?" Draco asked, even as he swiveled to check what Bella was doing, only to see her crawling back into the common room, calling for Rodolphus.

"Yes, sir. I is watching and had to do it, sir."

"Good shot."

"Thank you, Mister Draco, sir."

"I'm fine, Draco, stop fussing! She just knocked the wind out of me." Cissa was pushing herself into a sitting position.

"I don't care, Mother, you're going upstairs! Tykey, take her, _now_ please; we have work to do."

'pop'

Cissa and the House-elf disappeared.

**XOXOX**

Coming across the swinging bridge put Anna's group in the Cobblestone courtyard. They could hear the shouts coming from the Clock Tower courtyard and quickened their pace. They ran through the hallway that connected the two open spaces, wands at the ready, but they failed to see Fenrir standing off to the side in an alcove. When Anna, Zack and Pavarti charged by he slipped away, heading in the opposite direction, then he spotted a good hiding place, where he could observe and wait.

**XOXOX**

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"_**Mad-eye**_!" Draco yelled.

"Is that you, Mister Malfoy?" the old Auror shouted back.

"Yes, me and Theo. Need any help?"

"Oh, sure, NOW you get here, _after_ we've softened them up for you!" shouted Bill Weasley, ducking another one of Rodolphus' spells. "Your Auntie's just inside the door to the right, so watch yourselves."

"Hey Draco, how's it going upstairs," Tonks called, as she crept between bits of furniture, looking for an opportunity to nail one of the Death Eaters in the corner. "_**Stupefy!**_"

Thud!

"There goes another one, Bella, so why don't you just give up?" Mad-eye asked cordially .

"NEVER!" Bella screamed, as Rodolphus reached out and dragged her into the shelter of what was left of a bookcase he was crouching behind, whispering urgently to her.

"According to the Map, there are only two groups, beside this lot, still fighting us and they're going down as we speak. It's just a matter of time until the _all_ Death Eaters are captured," Draco taunted.

"_**Liar!**_" screamed Bella. "Harry Potter _will_ die tonight and the Dark Lord _will_ reign over the Wizarding World!"

With that, she and Rodolphus leaped out into the open and began blasting their way toward the door.

"_Look out Draco_!" yelled Tonks.

Theo and Draco took refuge behind two pillars and tried to stop the two Death Eaters emerging from the common room, but once through the door, Bella and her husband turned and fled up the stairs, the boy's spells just missing them.

"Theo, get in there and help Tonks, Mad-eye and Bill contain the rest of them. I'm going to keep track of my dear old auntie."

"Be careful, she's a right nutter, that one."

"Yeah."

Draco took off after his aunt and uncle while Theo entered the common room and started fighting the other Death Eaters who were also trying to make a bid for freedom…they didn't get it very far.

**XOXOX **

Voldemort and Dumbledore sat facing each other, waiting. Soon it would end…one way or the other.

**XOXOX **

The fighting on the moving stairs was, indeed, shifting in the direction of the terrace. The Death Eaters were retreating, trying to regroup for another attempt to gain entrance to the Gryffindor dorms, where they were sure Harry was hiding.

Dean, Seamus and Neville had arrived and joined in the fray. Seeing them told everyone, D.A.s and Death Eaters alike, that the group of invaders who had been sent to conquer Ravenclaw had been defeated and probably captured...maybe even killed. Jugson and Mulciber exchanged looks and turned back to continue fighting with grim determination. They needed re-enforcements, badly, if they were to get up the stairs.

"Should we make a break for it and get some help from that bunch with the werewolf?" suggested Jugson.

"Yeah, they're not doing anything if we're not delivering the students to the Dementors. So, let's get out of here." replied Mulciber, as he unleashed a shot at Minerva McGonagall that _just_ missed her. "We're not having any luck here, so…on the count of three."

With a quick count and a burst of spells, the two wizards turned and ran down the stairs closest to their position. Several of the other Death Eaters howled their displeasure at their departure, calling them cowards.

"We're getting help!" Jugson shouted over his shoulder.

It wasn't much consolation to those they left behind.

**XOXOX**

Harry walked into the entrance hall and looked up the stairs toward the Great Hall. Yes, he could _feel_ Voldemort. Suddenly, two Death Eaters came tearing out of the archway leading to the moving stairs and shot out a side door, heading toward the middle bridge. Harry realized that a full scale battle was still going on and his first duty was to stop Gwen and the Creevey brothers before they walked into the middle of it.

Ignoring, for the moment, what awaited him in the Great Hall he turned and looked outside. Sure enough, Colin, Dennis and Gwen were walking across the terrace. He met them in the door.

"Harry!" Gwen frowned. "How'd you?...Oh, yeah, the broom."

"Look, there's a big fight going on, just in there," he explained, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. "You three would have been walking straight into the middle of it and I thought I'd come and warn you. How about if we find some place safe for you, Gwen and then Colin, Dennis and I can go help out."

"Well, I'll just wait in the Great Hall with Professor Dumbledore and…" Gwen volunteered, stepping into the entrance hall.

"_You can't_, ah…it's not really that safe in there; no hiding places…how about I fly you up to the hospital wing?"

Gwen cocked her head and peered at Harry.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were trying to get rid of me, Harry."

Just then, Bella and Rodolphus came up the stairs from the Slytherin dungeon, panting, and collapsed against the wall, trying to catch their breath. Looking up, Bella spotted Gwen standing by the open door, a broomstick in each hand.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" Bella smiled wickedly. "Is this the Muggle I've heard so much about?" She pushed herself off of the wall and stood there looking Gwen over, appraising her.

Harry was perplexed, _until_ he realized he and the Creevey brothers were still _Disillusioned_ and that Bella and Rodolphus couldn't see them. He looked at Colin and Dennis and saw that they had figured it out, also, as they were whispering to each other. He watched as they went and stood on either side of Gwen, silently mounting their brooms. Gwen let go of the brooms, which seemed to hover next to her. She removed her sunglasses and propped them on her head.

"Yes, I'm Gwen Jones…and _you_ are?"

"Bella Lestrange…and this is my husband, Rodolphus."

"Charmed," sneered Rodolphus.

"_You're_ Bella? Good Lord, I thought Cissa was exaggerating."

"Exaggerating? About what, may I ask?"

Draco slowed down as he approached the top of the stairs when he heard his Aunt speaking. He took a peek and saw Gwen standing by the door.

'_What the bloody hell is she doing here alone? Oh, wait_!' thought Draco, as he put on his sunglasses and saw the other three standing with her. Harry spotted him and motioned that Draco should cover Bella and he would maneuver around to get the drop on Rodolphus. Draco nodded, and then he crept up the stairs to get a better view of the hall.

"She said you two were exact opposites and now I can see she wasn't kidding." Gwen raised her hands like she was balancing a scale. "Blond hair…black hair, chic style…bit on the goth side, radiant beauty…fast fading looks…"

"How _dare_ you!"

"What? _I_ didn't say it, your _sister_ did; don't kill the messenger!" Gwen laughed, dropping her hands to her side. Colin and Dennis each took one of her hands and she held on tight. She didn't know what they had planned but she trusted these two kids….with her life.

"With pleasure! '_**AVADA KA'**_…" Bella twirled her wand starting to cast the killing curse.

**XOXOX**

Anna had managed to join Severus behind a stone urn, spells exploding sparks all around them.

"Hello, handsome. You come here often? '**Stupefy**!'" Anna got off a quick spell and then looked up at Severus and smiled.

"Insane woman! I love you! DUCK!" He pushed her down, keeping Anna from being hit and knocked across the courtyard. "How are we doing, by the way?" he asked in a casual tone, getting off two more spells before turning to gaze at his wife, with eyebrow raised.

"According to Harry's map, here and the staircase are the only two battles going on…well, if you don't count the one in Slytherin, which Draco and Theo were heading to. The other groups have been subdued and taken care of. Giants are under control and I see you and Filius were successful."

"Excellent. Well, shall we?"

"Let's!"

With that, they came out from their hiding place and started dueling with the Death Eaters.

**XOXOX**

Three things happened at once; Draco blasted Bella across the entrance hall, " '_**Expelliarmus**_!'", Rodolphus was hanging upside-down, courtesy of Harry's, " '_**Levicorpus**_!' " and Gwen found herself flying high over the huge space, held aloft by two giggling boys.

Rodolphus was the first to recover, " '_Finite Incantatum_' ", landing on his shoulder with a nasty thump. He grabbed Bella and yanked her to her feet, blasting spells at Harry and Draco, dragging his wife toward the door to the terrace. As soon as they were outside and heading toward the sound of the other fight going on in Clock Tower courtyard, Draco started down a side hallway.

"I'm going to cut them off if I can! Wish me luck, Harry!"

"_Draco, __**wait**_!" yelled Harry, but his friend was gone.

Gwen landed next to him, and the Creevey brothers started to _Re-illusion_ themselves.

"Thanks guys," Gwen gave them each a hug. "Now what, Harry?"

Harry was also becoming visible again, thinking it better, under the circumstances.

"You still have to get to the Hospital Wing, but I think you should…"

The sound of the door to the Great Hall opening stopped him.

"Ah…tell you what; wait right here. I'll be back in a minute, after I go see Professor Dumbledore, Ok?"

"Alright; we'll keep our heads down." Colin replied.

**XOXOX**

Bella almost fell, but Rodolphus pulled her forward.

"Wait, I have to catch my breath; I think my rib is broken," she gasped.

"I'm going on ahead to help Rabastan. Catch up as quickly as you can," he said, and then turned and continued toward the sound of the battle.

He left her near the back entrance to the staircase hall. She could hear the fighting going on in there, too.

'_What had gone wrong? How had these __children__ known they were coming, or what their plans were? Who had betrayed them? Who had access to both the school and the Dark Lord? Severus Snape… but he was dead and he hadn't known any of the true details of the plan. So who..._'

"Wormtail!" she hissed. "The sniveling little coward."

'_But that couldn't be right_,' she thought, '_my Master would know if he'd been betrayed, he would have seen the truth in his mind._'

"Taking a little breather, Auntie?" Draco asked, leaning on the door jam of the nearby hallway.

"_You_! I've got plans for you, nephew." Bella smiled, but it quickly faded as Draco held up his wand.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you."

**XOXOX**

"Hi, Anna," called Ginny, as she crouched behind a pillar, catching her breath. "Seen Harry?"

"Yes, he's over at the Great Hall."

"_**What**_? _Voldemort_ is in the Great Hall; I heard one of the Death Eaters say so."

"But that's where …..Oh my God, Dobby said Albus was going to the Great Hall to talk to someone…you don't suppose?" Anna gasped, shooting off a spell and then turning to Severus.

"There's only one way to find out," Severus answered.

Anna and he doubled their efforts and started to work their way toward the entrance to the school, but Rodolphus had joined up with his brother and they were singling out the Snapes as their personal targets.

Ginny, however, was quicker and smaller and made it to the archway, then took off running for the Great Hall.

**XOXOX**

Anthony, Lavender and Padma were just taking off on their brooms, having secured the Death Eaters by the Quidditch gate and turned them over to the House-elves. As they gained enough height to check over the wall, they could Katie, Fred, George and Angelina were still engaged at the wooden bridge and Clock Tower courtyard.

They then turned their attention to the last group of Death Eaters, still waiting at the main entrance gate to the castle. What the Death Eaters couldn't see was the Aurors had arrived and were streaming up the approach road.

"This should be good," remarked Anthony. "The Aurors will get there in a couple of minutes, but what say we keep those Death Eaters busy until they do?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," agreed Padma. "Ready Lavender?"

"Let's do it!"

Wands out, they streaked silently through the night sky, straight at the half dozen figures, lounging against the stones of the gate house.

**XOXOX**

Jugson and Mulciber couldn't understand where everyone had gone. The fountain courtyard was empty; no Dementors, no Fenrir, no other Death Eaters. From the sounds they'd heard, though, there were still at least two battles going on: the one in the staircase tower that they had run from and the one over by the wooden bridge and Clock Tower. They had seen someone, probably those pesky students of Dumbledore's, swooping around on brooms. But what should they do? They didn't dare try and leave, there were Death Eaters stationed at the outside gates to stop that from happening.

"I guess we have to go back. Better to go down fighting then get caught, in my book." Jugson said as he turned back toward the bridge.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We've had nothing but bad luck tonight and that's the truth." Mulciber grumbled.

"If it weren't for bad luck, we'd have no luck at all." snorted Jugson.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Let's go."

**XOXOX**

The cobblestone courtyard was now filling with the members of Severus' group and the Death Eaters they were fighting, as the battle drifted further into the school. Jugson and Mulciber came through an archway and joined in, even as Ginny ducked into another door, trying to get past the fight, striving to reach the Great Hall. She heard spells flying off to her right and had a glimpse of Draco and his aunt Bella dueling, as she continued.

The battle in the staircase tower was also drifting outside, through doorways onto the terrace and into the entrance hall. Harry took one look over his shoulder at his friends fighting the Death Eaters and then stepped into the Great Hall. The door swung shut behind him.

It had been emptied of furniture; the long tables and benches and the staff tables…gone. The only light was from a few torches on the walls and some candles on a small table set for tea that was between two chairs on the dais at the far end. To Harry's amazement, Dumbledore and Voldemort were sitting in those chairs, both calmly observing him as he advanced the length of the vast room.

"Harry," Dumbledore greeted him, calmly.

"Sir," Harry replied, giving him a small smile before swinging his gaze to the other wizard. "Tom."

"Potter," Voldemort hissed the name. Then he smiled. "I'm so glad you could join us."

"How are we fairing, Harry," the Headmaster raised a hand and indicated the rest of the school.

"We've just about finished catching all of the Death Eaters, the last of the fighting is just outside, as we speak," Harry informed him. "Looks like it's come down to you and me, Tom," he added, turning his attention to the Dark Lord.

"I see…but, we both knew _that_ was inevitable, didn't we?" Voldemort tilted his head. "Well, shall we get this over with; I have plans for this school that need to be put into motion."

"I doubt you'll ever see those plans to fruition." Dumbledore stood. "I believe I should excuse myself. After all, this is between you and Harry, as you pointed out, Tom. Wouldn't want you saying I was interfering, now would we?" He looked at Harry and winked.

Harry smiled. He didn't feel as if Dumbledore was abandoning him to his fate, just giving him a clear field and also, in a strange way, his blessing. Albus was saying he knew Harry would be able to take care of this, _by himself_. It made Harry feel more confident.

"_What_, you're not going to be our witness, old man. _Nonsense_, I wouldn't think of depriving you of the opportunity of seeing your star pupil in the fight of his life. His soon to be _short_ life, I might add," Voldemort sneered, as he rose from his chair. "I _insist_ you stay!"

"Thank you, no. I believe Harry is quite capable of handling _you_ and I'd better check and see what's happening out _there_," replied the Headmaster, pointing to the door, "in _my_ school." He turned and walked past Harry. "Good luck, my boy."

"Thank you, sir. I'll see you later,' Harry added, never taking his eyes off of the Dark Lord. He could see the anger growing in those red slits. Voldemort walked down off of the dais and pushed past a startled Harry, following the Headmaster.

"Come back here, Dumbledore! I have plans for you, right after I take care of this _boy_."

Dumbledore kept walking. Even before Harry could move, Voldemort raised his wand.

" '_**Avada Kadavra**_!' " bellowed Voldemort, a green streak of light flying from his wand, hitting Albus square in the back. The Headmaster fell forward onto the stone floor, dead.

"_**NO**_!" screamed Harry, who ran past Voldemort and fell to his knees by Dumbledore's body. He gently turned him over and gazed into those blue eyes, now lifeless and unblinking. It took him a few seconds to process what he was seeing and another few to realize what a vulnerable position he had put himself into by turning his back on the Dark Lord. He fully expected to hear the killing curse again, but when he turned and looked, Voldemort was gone!! The Great Hall was empty, save for himself and Dumbledore's body.

**XOXOX**

Both battles were now merging, the staircase defenders having pushed the Death Eaters back to the entrance hall and its marble steps. The fight extended out the doors and along the terrace to the Cobblestone courtyard and into various adjoining hallways. All of the D.A. had '_Re-illusioned'_ themselves, as to better see and be seen in the narrow confines of the passageways.

Gwen and the Creevey brothers had retreated up the marble stairs. Dennis and Colin had insisted that Gwen hide behind a rather ugly statue in an alcove to the side of the Great Hall doors. They stood in front of her, wands out, ready to defend her.

Bill, Mad-eye, Tonks and Theo emerged from the Slytherin dungeons and joined in the free-for-all. George, Fred, Angelina and Katie had landed on the terrace and were keeping the Death Eaters from fleeing over the stone arched bridge.

Padma, Anthony and Lavender swooped overhead and then landed near the front doors. Spotting Mad-eye, they ran over and joined him.

"Hey, Mad-eye, the Aurors are here. They'll be coming through the school in a few minutes."

"Good, laddie, glad to hear it. Have any trouble with your lot?" asked the craggy old wizard.

"No, we just finished with the group by the Hogsmeade gate and left them for the Aurors to find," laughed Padma.

"Had a great time chasing them around the greenhouses, too," added Lavender.

"Excellent, well, lend a hand here and we might even make breakfast on time," Mad-eye observed, as he sent a Death Eater skidding across the marble floor to crash into a suit of armor.

XOXOX

Harry stood up and spun around, wand out. This didn't make sense. Where was Voldemort? He even looked up and checked in the rafters, remembering Anna's edict to always look in EVERY direction. Nothing. This _wasn't_ right, it wasn't right _at all_. Harry couldn't even sense Voldemort's presence.

He ran to the doors of the Great Hall and pulled them open. The sounds of the battle hit him and he emerged into middle of a final desperate battle for Hogwarts; spells flying, shouts and screams echoing around the hallways. But he hardly heard it as he leaned over the banister, scanning the crowd, looking for…what, he wasn't quite sure of. Then, out of the corner of his eyes he saw Ginny, at the hallway near the base of the stairs, look at him, smile slightly and then turn and walk away.

"Ginny? _GINNY_!" Harry started running down the stairs after her, taking them two at a time, ignoring the battle raging around him.

Remus heard Harry yell and met him at the bottom of the stairs. Remus grabbed his arm and stopped him, pulling him out of the way of a red spell that streaked by, inches from Harry's chest. Remus answered back with a well placed spell and then turned back to Harry, who was struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Harry! What's going on?"

Wrenching himself free, Harry continued on his way, yelling back over his shoulder, "It's Ginny! Something's wrong." He quickly was lost to Remus' sight in the confusion of body in the hallway.

"HARRY!"

**XOXOX**

"Wasn't that Harry?" Colin looking over the banister at the milling throng below.

"He came out of the Great Hall," Dennis joined his brother. "There he goes!" He pointed at Harry as he worked his way through the battle..

"Where's Dumbledore?" asked Gwen, as she headed into the Great Hall. "_Oh my God_! Dennis, Colin, get in here!"

Gwen ran to Albus, laying still on the floor, the boys racing in behind her. She fell to her knees and felt the Headmaster's neck for a pulse….nothing.

"Is he?" Dennis asked in a small voice.

"Not if I can help it," was the grim reply. Gwen turned and faced the two shocked brothers. "You two go out there and find Seamus, send him in here as quickly as you can. _GO_! _**NOW**_!"

Collin and Dennis shot out the door. Gwen put Albus' head back, pinched his nose and breathed into his mouth, then again. Throwing his arm off of his chest, she ripped open his robe and feeling down his sternum, found the bottom and placing the heel of her hand slightly higher up on the boney plate, put her other hand on top, locking her fingers and started rhythmically pumping on his chest.

Just then, Seamus came tearing into the Great Hall skidding to a halt beside her.

"What the...?"

"No time for explaining," Gwen snapped, and then she bent over and breathed into Albus' mouth twice more, before resuming chest compressions. "Go get Tut! As fast as you can, Seamus! Run over any Death Eaters that try to stop you and get back here! _**NOW**_!"

Seamus didn't need any further instructions, but jumped up and took off running, flat out, blasting his way through the entrance hall and outside to the courtyard.

In a minute, Gwen heard the roar of Tut's engine growing closer. 'Good!' she thought, as she gave Dumbledore two more breathes. The huge motorcycle flew through the open doors and skidded around, facing outward, Tut's headlamp swiveling up and down, taking in the scene. He flipped open his saddlebag, waiting.

"Get the sidecar on and get Albus into it, Seamus. That wingy thing."

Gwen continued with the chest compressions as he complied with her instructions. Two more breathes and she watched as, " '_Wingardium Leviosa_'", Seamus settled Dumbledore's body into the seat, his head hanging down on his chest.

"I want you to take Albus to the hospital wing and get him onto the floor, not on a bed. Over-rule Madam Pomfrey on that. Tell Artemus to continue CRP. Did you get that bit? CPR. He'll know what to do."

"CPR, got it!"

"Tell Artemus I'll be there as soon as I grab something from the ambulance." Gwen was shifting Dumbledore's body until he was lying in the bottom of the sidecar. "Ok, Go!"

Seamus jumped back on Tut and roared out the doors and taking a deep breath, flew down the stairs, straight through the heart of the fighting, Death Eaters jumping out of the way, D.A.s cheering him on. Dean arrived in time to see Seamus starting down the stairs, but Gwen grabbed his arm.

"Dean, follow Seamus as best you can and cover him."

"Right."

Gwen turned and ducked as a spell streaked toward her. Straightening up, she stuck her tongue out at the Death Eater and headed for the Cobblestone Courtyard where the ambulance was parked. Dean paused as her turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs and stunned the Death Eater before he could aim at Gwen for a second time.

**XOXOX**

Ginny Weasley walked into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and looked around.

"Wormtail?"

"Well, well, if it isn't Miss Weasley. My, how you've grown since I lived with you and your family."

"Shut up, Wormtail. We're leaving, quickly," was the terse reply, as she started toward the stairs to the Chamber of Secrets.

"Who do you think you're talking to, you Muggle loving, blood traitor…"

"And _whom_ do you think _you_ are talking to, Wormtail? Get Nagini and follow me!"

"Nagini?"

"Yes." Ginny turned and spoke in Parseltongue, calling the snake from her resting place in a far corner. "See, Wormtail, at least one of you realizes who I am."

Pettigrew gasped, "Master?"

"Precisely. Now hurry; pick up Nagini and follow me."

With that, the girl started down the stairs. Wormtail hoisted the snake onto his shoulders and followed.

**XOXOX**

Remus turned and knocked a Death Eater against the wall with a well timed hex and then looked around. Anna was fighting alongside Severus against the Lestrange brothers. To his right he could hear Ron and Hermione yelling to Neville and Luna as they shot off spells, beating back a group of Death Eaters toward the main entrance.

Suddenly, a group of Aurors burst through the front doors, cutting off the Death Eaters only escape route. They were quickly captured and the four D.A.s waved at Remus and looked around for any other Death Eaters trying to sneak out.

Remus sprinted to join Anna and Severus, adding his spells to theirs and soon the tide of that fight turned and the Lestranges were cornered. A few of the Aurors came over to help and Remus grabbed Severus' arm.

"Severus! Harry! He's taken off down that hall!"

"What? Anna, come on!"

Turning, Remus and Severus sprinted down the corridor and then up a flight of stairs, Anna hot on their heels.

"Which way did he go?"

"I'm not sure, you can head in almost any direction from here," said Remus, when they stopped at the top of the stairs, looking down every hallway. "He was following Ginny, said something was wrong."

Anna caught up with them. "Ginny? But where would she be going?"

They stood, trying to understand what had happened, when they all three had the same thought.

"Voldemort," Remus whispered.

"He possessed her in her first year, from that diary of Tom Riddle's." Severus was thinking aloud. "Perhaps…"

"He's using her to escape," Remus speculated.

"The Chamber…Moaning Myrtle's!"

They broke into a run, heading for the second floor girl's bathroom.

**XOXOX**

Gwen jumped down the last few steps and putting her head down, raced over to the ambulance. She caught hold of the side mirror to yank herself to a stop. Grabbing the handle of the side storage bins, she opened the doors and reaching in, took hold of the handle of a shiny metal case and pulled it free.

Turning, she headed to the rear of the vehicle and putting the case on the ground, threw open both doors and climbed in. Grabbing the small oxygen tank and the bag of face masks and tubes, she frowned when she felt the ambulance rock back and forth. Fenrir Greyback climbed down off of the roof, where he had been hiding, sniffing the air. She sensed, rather that saw, that the back door was blocked.

"Well, well, well, who is this? The Muggle mate of the werewolf Lupin, I presume?"

Gwen turned to find the door filled with Fenrir's huge form

"Who are you?" she asked, as she turned back and continued to rummage around for supplies.

"Fenrir…perhaps you've heard of me?"

"Nope, can't say that I have. Here, take this and put it outside for me."

She grabbed the equipment bag she had loaded and hit Fenrir square in the chest with it. Surprised, he grabbed the bag, looked down at it, stepped back and tossed it aside.

"Hey! Careful with the equipment, Fernear!"

"Fenrir."

"Whatever. Here, this, too."

She tossed a second bag to him, which he impatiently threw down.

"I don't think you realize the seriousness of your present situation, my dear. You see, I'm a werewolf, too. In fact, I'm the reason your dear sweet Lupin is the way he is on those moonlit nights we're so fond of."

"Really."

Gwen still had her back to him, but she swung around, aimed and fired her crossbow in one swift movement. The arrow she had loaded went straight into Fenrir's chest. He grunted and glanced down, perplexed, but when he looked up at Gwen, he snarled as he pulled the arrow out.

"You think an arrow can bring me down?"

Grasping the side of the doors, he put his foot up and started to climb into the ambulance.

"No effect? Then it's on to plan B." Gwen replied calmly. "Anna assured me this _would _do the trick."

Gwen pointed Anna's gun at Fenrir and pulled the trigger, point blank and hit him right dead center of his forehead, knocking him backward out of the door, to land spread eagle on the cobblestones…dead.

She clambered out of the ambulance, grabbed the metal case and the equipment bags and without so much as a glance at the body lying there, headed to the hospital wing.

**XOXOX **

Harry opened the door to the bathroom cautiously. He didn't hear anything except dripping water. Walking forward, he whispered, "Myrtle?"

"Oh, hello Harry! Hasn't this been an exciting night?"

"Yes, yes it has. Ah, by the way, Myrtle, did you see Ginny Weasley come in here in, say, the last couple of minutes?"

"Yes, she and that nasty little man and the awful snake went down there," replied the ghost as she floated above the spiral stone stairs, pointing down into the dark.

"Thanks, Myrtle."

"Anytime, Harry."

**XOXOX**


	38. Chapter 37: All you need is love

Chapter 37

"**All you need is love…love…love is all you need."**

Ron had his arm around Hermione's shoulder, while Luna gave Neville a hug. But then they became aware of the sounds of more fighting nearby. _And_ they recognized the voices.

"Draco!" Hermione pointed down a nearby hall, where Bella was dueling Draco, spells flying and smoke and debris getting thicker by the minute.

The four started to walk down the hall but halfway there, Neville took hold of Ron's sleeve and they all stopped.

"No, she's mine," Neville said quietly.

"Oh, Neville," Luna whispered, "be careful."

Nodding, Neville tightened his grip on his wand and continued walking, coming up behind Draco, who was standing, facing Bella, their wands pointed at each other, panting, trying to get their breath.

"Hello, Draco. Keeping out of trouble, are you?" Neville greeted him cheerily.

"Hey, mate. Yeah, a little family get together; just me and Aunt Bella. Care to join us?" Draco gave Neville a lopsided grin.

"I don't want to interrupt but, yes, since we're on the subject of family, there's a bit of unfinished 'family' business I need to discuss with your auntie," Neville informed him.

"Indeed…well, be my guest."

Draco grinned wickedly and bowing slightly, backed away, leaving Neville facing Bella. She was looking wildly around, eyes flicking back and forth, coming to the realization that she was alone and facing five D.A. members, as Luna came up beside Draco and Ron and Hermione stopped on the other side of him. They stood silently, watching as Neville approached and circled Bella.

"So," Neville said quietly, "Bella Lestrange, remember me?..._**BOO**_!"

Bella's eyes flashed and she attacked, screaming at Neville, throwing spells left and right, which Neville easily parried or dodged. The others weren't cheering, for fear of distracting Neville, but they were ready to jump to his defense if it looked like he was in trouble. They needn't have worried; Neville had been envisioning this duel since the inception of the D.A. and his confidence had nothing to do with the Felix potion.

Suddenly, Bella stumbled and with a quick " '_Accio wand_!' " and " '_Petrificus Totalus_' " she found herself on the floor, motionless and beaten. Draco conjured ropes around her, just in case and Luna took off her scarf and bound it around Bella's head, sealing her mouth.

"Should we just leave her here?" Ron asked, looking around.

"It's gotten a lot quieter. We'd better go see what's happening," Hermione suggested.

"Go ahead, you two, we'll bring her along," replied Draco, performed a floating charm on his aunt and started her drifting down the hallway.

Neville had his arm around Luna as they walked with Draco.

"You did good, Neville," she told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"She's right, mate, you did." Draco agreed.

A muffled scream from the bound witch made them giggle.

**XOXOX**

Remus, Severus and Anna burst into the disused girls bathroom where they found Myrtle floating lazily around the ceiling.

"Oh, are you going down there, too?" the ghost asked, dropping down eye level.

"Myrtle, did Harry Potter follow Ginny Weasley down these stairs?" Anna pointed.

"Oh, yes; so much coming and going…it's very exciting, isn't it?" Myrtle giggled, circling Severus.

Remus tugged on Severus' sleeve and they went down the secret entrance stairs, but Anna stopped to talk to the girl's ghost.

"Myrtle, you've done so much to help us today. I'm so proud of you, but, I do need you to do one more thing, please. And if this works, we'll get even with the boy who caused your death!"

"Really? Oh, is he down _there_?" asked Myrtle, glancing down into the dark stairwell.

"Yes, he's taken Ginny, but I need you to go find the others: Hermione, Ron, Draco, any of that group you can find and tell them we're going down to the Chamber," she pointed, "to try and help Harry Potter. It's very important, Myrtle. Please hurry!"

And without waiting to hear Myrtle's answer, Anna ran down the spiral stairs into the black abyss.

**XOXOX**

Harry stopped at the door to the Chamber of Secrets and took a deep breath before he went in. As he climbed down the stairs, he tried not to think about what he might find, remembering the last time he came down here searching for Ginny. When he turned and looked down to the other end, he saw her standing there, waiting for him. But _was_ it Ginny?

Harry walked swiftly down the pathway between the snakehead statues and into the chamber itself. Ginny hadn't moved or said a word. Harry shifted his wand into his left had, walked straight to her and BAM! he hit her with a right cross that dropped her to the floor. He waited, looking around, then he knelt and bending over, he kissed her. Almost immediately, a black mist arose from her body and drifted away, stopping at the edge of the pool to form itself into Voldemort.

"Very tricky, Harry. How did you guess?"

"Since you hadn't shown yourself, you were still _in_ Ginny and that was the first thing I thought of that would shift you, _so_," Harry shrugged, with a bit of a smile on his face.

"_Wormtail_!"

"Yes, Master?" The hunched over little man emerged from one of the side tunnels.

"Why didn't you tell me Harry was involved with the Weasley chit."

"I didn't know sir, she'd gotten over the crush she had on him in first year…so…."

"Silence!" Voldemort turned his attention back to the young Wizard standing in front of him. "So, Harry, you came all this way, just to see me off, did you?" Voldemort asked.

"What? Leaving so soon, in your hour of triumph?" Harry answered back, with as much sarcasm as he could muster. "Sorry, Tom, I can't let you do that."

Voldemort's eyes flashed.

"And you think you can keep me here, Harry Potter?"

"I know I can, as long as Pettigrew doesn't interfere. And he won't will you, Peter? After all, he owes me a Wizard's debt, or didn't he tell you about that?" Harry asked.

**XOXOX **

Anna jumped over the Basilisk shed skin and walked up behind Severus and Remus, who were standing by the door to the Chamber.

"I sent Myrtle for back up," she told them.

"Good," answered Remus.

"Ready?" asked Severus, looking at the other two, who nodded.

"Wait! I just thought of something." Remus put out his hand and stopped Severus. "We're outside of the '_anti-Apparition_' spell. We'll have to do another, then, inside the Chamber, so Voldemort can't get out. It's Harry's only hope of getting this finished. The Prophesy was just about the two of them, but if Voldemort realizes he can't escape, he might get reckless or panic when he sees us," Remus said, peeking into the Chamber.

"We'll stay back a bit. If Harry knows we're there, that will help, I think. He knows we won't interfere," Severus added.

"Well then, as soon as we see they're both there, let's all cast an '_anti- Apparition_' spell to seal him in, Anna suggested.

Severus bent and kissed Anna. "I love you." He looked into her eyes.

"I love you, too," she answered, smiling.

"And I quote, 'you two should get a room'." Remus grinned and then turned and started into the Chamber, wand out.

Severus and Anna kissed again and then followed him.

**XOXOX**

Tonks turned and saw her aunt Bella floating, tied securely, into the entrance hall, followed by Draco with his wand trained on the 'prisoner', and then Neville and Luna.

"Well, look who we have here. Wotcher, Bella?" Tonks leaned over and smiled. "We'll have you all comfy in just a minute or two. Hey, Dawlish, here's a prize for you."

"Bella Lestrange, imagine finding you here! Tsk, tsk, you've been a naughty, naughty witch. It's back to Azkaban for you, with your old friends, the Dementors, guarding you again, too."

He took over and placed her in a magical holding cell which was already jammed with Voldemort's followers.

"Hello," said a dreamy voice above their heads. Tonks and the kids looked up to find Moaning Myrtle above their heads. "I've been sent to tell you that Harry Potter is in the Chamber and you are to join the others there as quickly as possible."

"Bloody hell!" Neville gasped.

Where's Ron and Hermione?" Luna looked around, searching.

"There! Hey, Weasley, Granger, get over her, quick! Harry needs us," yelled Draco.

"What? Where is he?" Ron asked as he skidded to a stop, Hermione right behind him.

"Myrtle says he's in the Chamber."

"Let's not stand here asking question, let's go!" Tonks urged them.

**XOXOX**

"CLEAR!"

_whomp _

Dumbledore's body jerked. Madam Pomfrey stifled a scream, while Molly Weasley held her back, whispering comfortingly in her ear. Penny felt the side of the Headmaster's neck, concentrating, then looking up at Gwen and she shook her head...no.

"Ventilate him, Art," instructed Gwen, as she watched the meter on the portable defibrillating unit re-charge, it's buzzing whine grating on their ears. Holding a plastic mask over Albus' nose and mouth, Artemus pumped two big bursts of pure oxygen into the lungs of the man lying on the cold stone floor. There was no sound in the ward, even those there to get treated for their wounds were watching silently.

"Ok, let's try it again," said Gwen, when the green light came on. "CLEAR!"

whomp

"Come on old man, don't ruin my reputation around this rock pile, damn it!" Gwen muttered.

"I've got a pulse!" Penny cried,

"Give his some more O2, Art!" cried Gwen.

Once more, the healer pushed the button on the ventilator, and jumped when Dumbledore coughed and moaned. Madam Pomfrey promptly fainted, but everyone else in the hospital wing started cheering. Bending over, Gwen tried to hear what Albus was whispering.

"Nope, sorry, Albus, you're still here, on the floor and half naked, but still here!" Gwen replied, laughing.

Dumbledore turned his head and looked at Madam Pomfrey lying beside him, her eyelids fluttering.

"I do believe I've missed something," he croaked.

"Let's get you onto a bed, Albus, and we'll explain."

"Where's Harry?" Dumbledore suddenly sat straight up, causing everyone to jump. "DOBBY!"

'pop'

"Dobby, where is Harry?"

"Him is going down to the Chamber, Headmaster, sir, him is chasing Miss Ginny, sir. Something is wrong with her, him is saying."

"I have a _very_ bad feeling about this," muttered Dumbledore. "Help me up!"

"No way! Albus, you are going right over there on that bed. I'll go see what's wrong with Ginny," volunteered Gwen.

"I can't let you do that," replied the Headmaster. "Not by yourself."

"OH, there is lots going down there, Headmaster, sir;" Dobby started to list, "Professor Snape and Missy Anna and Mister Remus and…"

"Remus? Dobby, what's the quickest way to that bathroom?" Gwen asked, grabbing her bag.

"Wait Gwen, you don't understand," implored Dumbledore, but his protests were drowned out by Poppy as she regained her senses and sat up next to the Headmaster.

"You! Scaring us to death! Into bed …NOW!"

"But…"

"Dobby can take Missy Gwen to the bathroom, but Dobby is scared of the tunnels, Missy Gwen."

"That would be fine, just get me to Moaning Myrtle's." Gwen replied, grabbing Dobby's hand.

'pop'

**XOXOX**

Stepping through the door, they could hear voices and see Harry, Voldemort and Wormtail at the end of the walkway. Raising their wands, they cast the strongest '_anti-Apparition_' spells they could and then they proceeded toward the distant pool of light.

"Do you mean to tell me that Harry Potter actually _saved_ your life, Wormtail?" Voldemort inquired.

"He…stopped Lupin and Black from killing me…he wanted to turn me over to the ministry…but I escaped, Master and came and found you…I alone…of all you followers, I searched for you. And I found you, Master and helped you return to your former glory, so you could defeat Harry Potter." Pettigrew was groveling at his Master's feet.

"Ah, yes, your loyalty is commendable, don't you think, Harry?"

"You need to hang around with a nicer crowd, if that's your idea of loyalty," Harry replied.

"Speaking of loyalty….._Severus_. I thought I rid myself of your traitorous carcass months ago."

"Apparently not," replied Snape, as they arrived to stand behind Harry in the main part of the Chamber.

"And Anna Twigg-Jones. My compliments to your student warriors; they have learned their lessons well, it would seem." The Dark Lord inclined his head and smiled slightly.

"Having the right motivation helps." Anna nodded her head in mock agreement. "And I'm Anna Snape, by the way."

"Really? How…odd. And how is it the three of you happened on Harry's and my little meeting?"

"Harry took off…we followed," Lupin replied, keeping an eye on Wormtail, who was slipping sideways, out of the line of fire, should Harry and the Dark Lord start dueling.

Voldemort glanced down and spoke Parseltongue to Nagini, "_Are you hungry, my pet_?"

The giant snake looked around at Wormtail and hissed, "_Yes, Master, I am_."

Harry, understanding the exchange, called out, "Better move or you're a dead man, Pettigrew."

"What?" Wormtail's head snapped around.

"He's just told the snake to kill you," Harry explained.

"Ahhh!" Standing quickly, Wormtail backed away from the advancing snake.

"_Don't touch him_," Harry hissed in Parseltongue.

The snake stopped, surprised to hear another human talking to him. "_You speak; how is thatpossible_?"

"_I received the gift, from him_." Harry pointed at Voldemort with his left hand, never dropping his wand hand. "_When he gave me this_." Pointing to his scar.

"_Don't listen to this child, kill him_!" Voldemort ordered.

"Severus," Harry called back over his shoulder. "If the snake moves

toward Pettigrew…kill it."

"My pleasure." Severus lifted his wand and pointed it at Nagini. "I never did like it much, anyway," he added, smiling.

"Harry hissed again, "_If you move to harm Wormtail, you will be killed_."

"_You would kill me_?"

"_No, but my friend will. I only kill Basilisks. I don't bother with small ones like yourself,_" Harry answered.

"_You killed_…?" The snake turned its head and looked at the long skeletal remains of the giant snake Harry had killed in his second year.

"_Kill him, I order you_!" Voldemort hissed angrily at the snake.

"_I think not,_' came the reply.

"_You dare_…! Voldemort was livid.

"He dares," said Harry. "Severus, leave the snake alone, unless he goes for Wormtail."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The snake was slowly curling back behind Voldemort, away from Peter Pettigrew, who had no idea what had just happened.

"FOOL!" Voldemort addressed his cowering servant. "He's just saved you life…_again_!

"But, Master, I've done _nothing_! I…" Wormtail protested.

"Anna?" Harry spoke up, cutting Peter off.

"Yes, Harry?" She tried to keep her voice calm, for Harry's sake.

"Take care of Ginny; I had to cold cock her."

Harry stepped over the girl's unconscious body, placing himself between her and Voldemort.

"Really? I see flowers and a BIG box of chocolates making an appearance soon."

"At the very least." Harry smiled.

"You really believe you're going to defeat me, don't you, boy?" Voldemort cocked his head and smiled slightly.

"That's the plan, yeah," Harry answered pleasantly.

Anna had floated Ginny away from Harry and knelt down to examine her.

"Remus?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"If Pettigrew tries anything, I'm letting you know I'm rescinding my intervention on his behalf from that bit in the Shrieking Shack."

"Oh, well, if you insist," Lupin pointed his wand at Peter. "I wish Sirius was here to see this."

"Don't worry, he'll know, where ever he is."

**XOXOX**

Just then, they heard voices behind them, as more members of the Order and D.A. showed up, having been alerted by Myrtle. They fanned out across the Chamber, wands out, facing Voldemort, who was, it seemed, strangely, unruffled by their arrival.

"I appear to be outnumbered."

"I suppose it's too much to hope you'll just put your wand down and come peacefully," Harry asked.

"Oh, Merlin, no. I couldn't do _that_, but I think I _will_ just…." Voldemort attempted to '_Disapparate_'. When nothing happened, his eyes grew wide in surprise and then narrowed.

"Very clever, Harry."

"I haven't done anything." Harry's eyebrows shot up. "What's the matter?"

"He can't 'Apparate' out of this Chamber," Severus informed Harry. "We put up wards when we came in."

"How thoughtful and clever," sneered Voldemort.

"Thank you, Severus," nodded Harry. "I have a few scores to settle with Tom and I mean to do it here and now."

"So eager to join your mentor, Harry?"

"What?" Anna gasped, looking up.

"He killed Albus, up in the Great Hall."

There were more gasps from the group. Severus, Remus and Anna exchanged looks, as did the others, trying to absorb this horrible news.

Running footsteps could be heard and Gwen came sprinting up, skidding to a halt beside Remus. She bent over, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Gwen, what are _you_ doing here?" Remus risked a sideways glance.

"Myrtle…" she panted, "said someone was hurt…Ginny?"

"She's not hurt, Gwen, just unconscious; she'll be fine," Anna assured her.

Straightening up, Gwen looked around. "Hail, hail, the gang's all here." Spotting Wormtail and Voldemort, she did a double take. "Good Lord…don't tell me _that_ is..."

"Yes…it is," Remus replied.

"Could you excuse me for a minute?"

"_What_?" Remus asked.

"Just a minute, ok?"

Gwen walked into the nearest tunnel and exploded into hysterical laughter. Voldemort's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"How _dare_ that filthy Muggle…"

"Eh, eh, watch it, Tom," Harry smiled, waving his wand. "That's a friend of mine you're talking about."

"And _my_ step-daughter."

"And _my_ fiancé."

"And _my_ friend."

"And mine, _too_."

"_And_ mine."

"_Mine_, too."

"_All_ of ours."

Gwen staggered back to Remus, still smiling and giggling as she looked over at Voldemort.

"Sorry about that, but I wasn't expecting a badly dressed, bald, Michael Jackson look-alike as the boogie man of the year. Sorry, Tom."

Anna barked out a laugh and clamped her hand over her mouth, eyes twinkling. Hermione and Harry were grinning broadly, but the others were a little lost as to the humor of her statement.

"You know who I am?"

"Sure, heard all about you." Gwen answered. "I've been hiding from you for most of a year, remember?"

"But you _don't_ fear me?" Voldemort looked puzzled.

"Don't be _daft_, Tom, of course I fear your magical powers." Gwen leaned on Remus' shoulder. "I may be a Muggle but I'm not stupid. _However_, putting a face with a name _has_ diminished your persona, considerably, in _my_ book. Nice snake, by the way, it's a real beauty."

Harry hissed at Nagini, making Gwen turn and stare at him. Then she looked back at the snake, which regarded her and nodded. Gwen nodded back.

"I just repeated to her that you appreciated her beauty," Harry told Gwen.

"Ok, I'll take your word for it on that. Oh, by the way, Remus, Fenrir is dead."

"What? How?" Remus turned his head and stared at her.

"Lead poisoning."

"Lead…what?" Draco asked, totally confused.

"Who killed him," asked Voldemort.

"I did." Gwen replied, with a grin.

"How, might I inquire?" he growled.

"Well, he cornered me in the ambulance and I shot him with an arrow…put it right into his black heart, but it didn't have the effect I was expecting, so, I went with Plan B," Gwen related.

"You didn't!?" Anna interrupted..

"Oh, yes, I most certainly _did_."

" 'When all else fails…' " they said together.

"Right between the eyes," continued Gwen. "Oh, by the way, I am NOT cleaning up that mess. There has to be a spell someone can do."

**XOXOX**

Just then, Ginny moaned and sat up, looking around.

"Harry?"

"Ginny."

Harry didn't dare take his eyes off of Voldemort, as much as he wanted to turn and check on Ginny.

"What's going on?" She saw Voldemort and turning saw everyone standing, watching. She got to her feet, with Anna's help. "What _is_ it about you and me and _him_ and this place? Ow." She rubbed her jaw.

"Sorry about socking you, Ginny."

"It's ok, Harry. I still love you."

"I love you, too."

Harry had never taken his eyes off of Voldemort since the Dark Lord had reformed and suddenly, Harry could sense what the Dark Lord was thinking. In his anxiety at finding his escape route cut off, Voldemort had let his mental defenses slip; he was looking at all of those assembled in front of him, trying to decide which one he should possess, as he had Ginny, in order to get out of the Chamber.

"Ginny! What did you just say?" Harry asked, quickly.

"I love you."

"Good, keep thinking that; he can't use you, any of you, if you keep thinking that."

"Anna," Severus called to his wife, "I love you."

"Ditto!"

"I love you, Gwen Jones." Remus risked a sideways glance.

"I love you, too, Padfoot." Gwen ruffled his hair.

"I love you, Ron!"

"I love you, too, Hermione."

"I love you, Luna." Neville grabbed her hand.

"I love you, too, Neville," she replied, leaning against him.

Draco stepped over to Tonks and put his arm around her. "Love you, Aunt Tonks."

"I love you, too, favorite nephew of mine," Tonks' hair changed color, from green to pink.

"I'm your _only_ nephew," Draco whispered, grinning.

"Details," she whispered back.

"Harry," Anna moved over to Severus' side, but was watching the young Wizard before her. "We _all_ love you; you know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, Harry, we love you!" echoed the others.

"I love all of you lot, too."

Voldemort staggered back a step, flicking his eyes left and right, totally mystified at the waves of emotion emmitating from the line of people facing him.

Gwen had her head cocked, thinking, then her eyes lit up.

"Anna, help me with this," Gwen said. "You know the lyrics better than I:

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done._

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung_."

Anna nodded, joining in,

"_Nothing you can say but you learn how to play the game_

_It's easy._

_There's nothing you can make that can't be made._

_No one you can save that can't be saved_."

Smiling, Hermione picked up the lines,

"_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be in time._

_It's easy._

_All you need is love, all you need is love,_

_All you need is love, love, love is all you need_."

Surprisingly, Luna added her voice,

"_There's nothing you can know that isn't known._

_Nothing you can see that isn't shown._

_Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be_."

Harry started to smile at that line.

"_All you need is love, all you need is love,_

_All you need is love, love, love is all you need._

_All you need is love ( all together now)_"

Tentatively, the guys joined in,

"_All you need is love (everybody)_

_All you need is love, love, love is all you need_"

Anna took as step backward.

"_Love is all you need_."

As did Gwen.

"_Love is all you need_."

Then Remus.

"_Love is all you need_."

And Severus.

"_Love is all you need_."

Then the others slowly started backing away, leaving Harry alone, to meet his destiny. The song had become a low, persistent whisper,

"_Love is all you need._

_Love is all you need._

_Love is all you need_."

The words continued softly in the background, filling Harry's heart, steadying his arm, and his chin came up as he locked eyes with Voldemort and smiled.

"Don't you think it's about time we got this over and done with, Tom?"

"_Love is all you need_."

"In a hurry to die, Harry?"

"_Love is all you need_."

"Not particularly, but seeing as how you're not going to surrender peacefully, why delay the outcome of the prophesy any longer. Peter, better move your miserable self out of the line of fire," Harry directed.

"_Love is all you need_."

Whimpering, Pettigrew stood there, undecided as to where, exactly, to retreat: toward the D.A. and the other adults, or in Nagini's direction. He froze, head turning back and forth. Remus was still pointing his wand at his former classmate and the snake was flicking her tongue and watching his every move.

"_Love is all you need_."

"Master?" he whined.

"_Love is all you need_."

"Quiet, fool!" snarled Voldemort

"_Love is all you need_."

"Love won't save you, Harry, and you're not capable of hating enough to do the killing curse." Voldemort sneered.

"_Love is all you need_."

"I don't need to hate you to kill you, Tom," Harry started to explained calmly.

"_Love is all you need_."

"I just need to love my friends enough to want to stop you. I'm killing you _for_ love, Tom, not because of hate," he finished.

"_Love is all you need_."

Voldemort's face contorted and he shifted on his feet; his wand was wavering up and down.

"_Love is all you need_."

He clamped his hands over his ears, trying to shut out the whispering, but everyone starting getting a little louder.

"_**Love is all you need**_."

Voldemort took a step backward and trod on Nagini, who hissed and jerked her coiled tail, making him tumble backwards, but he suddenly stopped, halfway to the floor. His eyes flew wide open and he gasped. The whispering halted abruptly.

"What the…?" Remus glanced away from Wormtail.

"Harry! He's fallen onto the Basilisk fang!" Neveille called from his position at the side of the Chamber.

Voldemort made an effort to rise but stiffening, he suddenly collapsed and grew still, sagging down to lie limp.


	39. Chapter 38: Redemption and Resurrection

Chapter 38

**Redemption and resurrection**.

Harry watched the body of Voldemort, hanging in mid-slump, not moving, as the others looked back and forth at each other.

"That's it? _That's_ how Voldemort dies? Killed by the remains of that bloody great, dead snake he used against the school?" Ron asked

"_**DON'T ANYONE MOVE**_!" Harry shouted. "He's not dead."

Everyone froze, wands pointed at Voldemort's body. Peter Pettigrew took a step towards the figure lying crookedly, impaled on the three foot fang.

"Master?" he whispered. He saw Voldemort's hand tighten on his wand. "_Harry, look out_!"

Wormtail threw himself on the hand holding the wand just as Voldemort raised up and screamed, " '_**AVADA KADAVRA**_'!"

A flash of green light enveloped Peter and he fell, dead, across his Master's chest and legs. Voldemort struggled against the weight. " '_Expelliarmus_'!" Wormtail's body flew into the air and Harry ducked sideways to avoid being hit.

" '_**Avada Kadavra**_!' " bellowed Voldemort.

" '_**Avada Kadavra**_'!" yelled Harry.

The two spells met, as they had in the graveyard, but this time Harry was ready for what would happen. He concentrated on his parents, Cedric, Dumbledore, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Anna, Gwen, Remus, Severus, Neville, Luna, Tonks and Draco…all his friends; on how much he loved them, with every thread of his heart and soul.

Voldemort was livid with rage. He struggled to stand and with a _crack_ the fang broke, as had its twin, in Harry's arm, five years earlier. He stood, the white, broken off fang sticking out of his back, holding his wand rigidly, fighting the vibrations of the '_Priori Incantatum_'.

Harry and Voldemort were grasping their wands with both hands and now the golden cage started to form. It was as before; no one could interfere, but this time, it was the Parkinsons and the Malfoy solicitors and some people no one recognized who emerged from the light. They looked at Harry, then at Voldemort. Mrs. Parkinson floated over to Harry and whispered in his ear. He nodded and then glanced at her and smiled.

The wispy figures were circling Voldemort, jeering him. Harry could vaguely hear the watching crowd of his friends outside the golden mesh yelling encouragement and love. His heart warmed with thoughts of them and the ball of light slid, ever so slowly toward Voldemort. He was staggering, from the effects of the fang's venom working its way through his body and the sheer effort of trying to push the ball of light back toward Harry…it wasn't working. Inch by inch the light was getting closer…it was almost to him…his eyes widened with terror.

Then it touched his wand and there was a brilliant burst of green and gold light, the cage exploded in a shower of sparks with such force that everyone in the Chamber was knocked off their feet and momentarily stunned. Draco and Neville were the first to shake their heads and sit up. Looking around they spotted each other and then they both turned to where Harry had been standing.

"_**Harry**_!" they yelled, as they scrambled over to where he lay, unmoving on the edge of the pool.

The others kids were rapidly coming to and rushing to join them, even as Anna, Severus, Tonks and Remus stood, wands at the ready, scanning the Chamber…nothing. Where Voldemort had stood was a smoking corpse; all that was left of the Dark Lord. His wand wobbled in the gnarled, blackened hand and fell, clattering, to the stone floor. Severus walked over and picked it up, then stood, looking down at what remained of Voldemort. Remus came up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's over, Severus, it's finally over."

"Yes. Harry did it."

"Harry!" cried Ginny.

The two Wizards turned around to see Ginny cradling Harry's limp body in her arms.

"Oh…no…not Harry," whispered Remus.

Ginny was rocking and crying. The others stood there, holding onto each other for comfort. Anna and Tonks silently joined Severus and Remus.

Suddenly, Gwen, who had been digging frantically in her doctor's bag, raised her hand. "Got it! Let me through, guys!"

Draco and Neville parted to let her scramble over to Ginny.

"Ginny, let me see him, _please_."

Ginny looked up and with a sob, loosened her hold on Harry, his head flopping back in the crook of her arm. Gwen grabbed his chin and pulled his face around. 'snap!' She waved her hand under his nose. It took a few seconds, but Harry jerked and coughed. Everyone gasped.

"Anyone get the tag number of that lorry?" was the weak question that came from his lips, even before he opened his eyes.

Gwen sat back on her heels, grinning, as the kids and adults started cheering and hugging each other, including Ron and Draco _and_ Severus and Remus!

"Harry?" Ginny whispered.

"Ginny?" His eyes opened, focused, and then he reached up and pulled her down to kiss her, long and hard. More cheers erupted.

**XOXOX**

"Here, Harry, sit up." Gwen took hold of his arm and helped his right himself. Luna handed him his glasses, luckily unbroken, which he put on and then he looked around.

"What happened? Where's…"

"Over there," Neville pointed, "dead."

"You did it." Hermione smiled through her tears.

"He's really dead?" Harry seemed unable to grasp what had happened.

"Yes, Harry. He's really, truly, totally dead," Anna replied.

"Here, Harry." Severus handed Harry Voldemort's wand. "Dead."

Harry turned the wand over in his hands, gazing intently at it. Then he looked up at Severus and Anna.

"What should I do with it? _I _don't want it."

"Present it to the Ministry as proof."

"Why? Can't we just show them…"

"There's not much to show, and it's hardly identifiable as human, much less Voldemort," Remus told him.

"Oh."

Just then Nagini slithered over and raising herself, looked Harry in the eye. Everyone backed away a step or two, except Ginny and Gwen.

"_My Master is gone_," hissed the snake. "_Am I to die, also_?"

"_No, you are safe with me, Nagini. I'll see you're fed and taken good care of by our Magical Creatures Professor. Would that be satisfactory_?" Harry hissed softly.

"_Oh, yes, young Master_." Nagini coiled himself next to Harry.

"_I'm __not__ your Master, Nagini, you're free to leave anytime you wish_," Harry told her.

"_No, Harry Potter, I will be very happy to stay here, as you wish_," hissed the snake, bobbing her head up and down.

Gwen reached out and ran her hand along the snake's smooth skin. Nagini turned and regarded Gwen before looking again at Harry.

"_The Muggle does not fear me_?"

"Gwen." Harry turned his head. "Nagini wants to know why you aren't afraid of her."

"I have a healthy respect for snakes, Harry but she's right, I'm not really 'afraid' of her, I'm just cautious. She just seems friendly, that's all." Gwen smiled at the snake as she continued, "I wouldn't deliberately harm any living creature, Harry; Fenrir being the one exception to that rule. Tell her that would you?"

Harry nodded and hissed the message. Nagini nodded and laid her head on Gwen's knee, enjoying the attention.

Gwen looked at Harry. "She's quite intelligent, isn't she?"

"Very."

**XOXOX**

"Harry," Anna interrupted. "We'd better get back to the school; everyone will be worried. Do you feel strong enough, or do you…"

"I'm ok, really, just let me get up. Remus, give me a hand."

Harry grabbed Remus' offered hand and was hoisted off of the floor, and then he turned and pulled Ginny to her feet. Harry glanced down at Nagini, her head resting on her new friend's knee.

"_Can you follow us_?"

"_Yessss_."

Harry looked past Severus and saw Voldemort's remains. Walking over, he looked down at the blackened corpse, then turning to face everyone, he scratched his head.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Well, there _are_ the N.E.W.T.s exams coming up," Remus reminded him, eliciting groans from the boys.

"Thanks for reminding us of that, mate," Ron groused. "Bloody hell!"

"Ah, then my job here is done," Remus smiled, earning him a razzberry from Draco. Harry and the rest broke up laughing.

"We'd better get going, then," said Harry, as he took Ginny's hand and led the way, back to the tunnels.

**XOXOX**

Emerging from Moaning Myrtle's, it suddenly hit the group that is wasn't totally over. They still had to find out who was hurt, if anyone had been killed, were their plans for the Death Eaters successful?

They approached the marble steps in the entrance hall and were met with a truly remarkable sight; a procession floating Death Eaters, trussed and gagged with duct tape, being brought from the holding area that had been set up in the Room of Requirement by the House-elves. It looked like a conga line of silver cocoons. They burst into laughter and when the rest of the D.A., staff, Order members and Aurors saw them, a mighty cheer arose, but faded just as quickly as Harry stepped forward.

"He's dead."

That was all Harry managed to get out before he was engulfed in a wave of people, shaking his hand, hugging him and pounding him on his back. Professor McGonagall made her way through the crowd and caught Harry in a fierce bear hug. Harry looked up into her tear stained face.

"Albus _knew_ you could do it, Harry."

"Where is he?"

"In the hospital wing, but Harry…"

"No, I have to go and see him…now."

"But…" Harry pushed past her and set off.

Anna took hold of Minerva's elbow. "Let's leave him alone with his grief for a bit, Minerva."

Both Professor McGonagall and Gwen turned to stare at her.

"What grief?" Gwen asked.

"Who died?" Minerva questioned.

"Why, Albus….Voldemort killed him earlier, in the Great Hall."

"But…but…" Minerva sputtered, turning to Gwen for help in explaining.

"I've never seen her at a loss for words!" Remus said to Severus.

"Indeed, it's most extraordinary. Do you have an explanation, Gwen?" Severus asked, seeing his step-daughter smiling and shaking her head.

"Well, as to what she's trying to tell you." Gwen put her arm around Severus' shoulder. "I is a _bad_ girl, step-Daddy, I is. I is playing with Muggle things again, in the middle of Hogwarts, too."

"Gwen…" Anna stood there with her hands on her hips. "Out with it, _what did you do_?"

"CPR and De-fibbed him."

"_**What**_!" Anna's mouth dropped open. "And it _worked_?!? My God!" Anna's hand flew to her forehead.

"Yep! I kept noticing that when spells went whizzing by me, they felt like huge surges of static electricity, so I took a desperate, maybe stupid, highly improbable, but lucky chance."

"Merlin! Do you have _any_ idea what this could mean to the Wizarding World?" Remus asked, having some knowledge of what she was talking about.

"Unfortunately, the same thing it means in the Muggle world, Remus: if you have a heart attack or are electrocuted and IF you collapse near someone who knows CPR or IF you get prompt medical attention, you _migh_t stand a chance of surviving. So," Gwen shrugged, "life's still a crap shoot."

"Wait a minute," Severus said, looking at the gathered crowd. "Remember Sybil's prophesy at Christmas, about 'the dead rising'. What if she didn't mean the _Inferi_, but real people; Dumbledore is #1."

"So, who's #2? Not Voldemort, surely?" Minerva put her hand on her chest in shock.

"No, even _he_ can't rise from _that _pile of ashes, he's NOT Fawkes," Anna reassured her.

"I think I might know, eh, Severus?" Remus looked at the Potions Master and winked.

"I believe you are correct, Remus." Severus nodded and turned to look at Draco, who was standing a little up the stairs. "Mister Malfoy, lead us to the hospital wing, please."

Looking puzzled, Draco turned and with Tonks beside him, headed up to the infirmary.

**XOXOX **

As Harry entered the hospital wing, he saw Artemus Pye being assisted by Cissa Black bandaging a burn on Katie Bell's leg, Madam Pomfrey talking with Penny Clearwater by the bed on which Michael Corner was lying, his arm in a sling, and Molly Weasley was fussing over a table of supplies, Fleur by her side, clipboard and quill in hand. Fleur spotted Harry and her face lit up.

" '_arry_!"

Everyone stopped and turned to look at the exhausted young Wizard standing there, holding onto the door frame.

Molly took a step toward him. "Harry, is he…is it finally over?"

Harry nodded, tears in his eyes and the room erupted in cheers. As he stepped into the room, he was engulfed in Molly's embrace, as she laughed and cried at the same time.

"Oh, Harry! Oh, Harry! This is _wonderful_ news! And there weren't any casualties on our side and, luckily, only minor injuries. Christopher's been keeping us posted but he didn't know where you'd gotten off to until Dobby told him. Is Ginny alright?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, she's fine." Harry decided not to mention the fact he'd slugged Molly's only daughter

"Oh, good. We were _so_ worried. But, now! What a glorious day!"

"I wish I could tell the Headmaster everything's ok," Harry sighed.

"Well, go on, then; he's well enough for visitors. I expect the noise tipped him off, though, to the good news."

"_What_? I…ah…_what did you say_?" Harry couldn't process the words. Had he heard correctly?

"Harry?" Molly looked at him, eyebrow raised in question.

"He's _well_ enough? But, Mrs.Weasley, he's _dead_, I _saw_ Voldemort kill him in the Great Hall!"

"Did you now?" Molly crossed her arms over her bosom. "Well then, I guess I've been talking to a awfully solid ghost." She pointed to the far corner, where there was a screen blocking the view of the last bed. "He's right over there. Go on." She gave him a push.

Not believing his ears, Harry stumbled over to the screen and stuck his head around.

"Hello, Harry! I assume from the shouting, that you bring good tidings?"

"_Professor_! But… I saw you die…I know I did!" Harry sat down heavily on the nearest chair. "I don't understand. 'Dead is dead', you said so yourself!"

"AH, but I hadn't taken into account the resourcefulness of Doctor Gwen Jones."

"_Gwen_?"

"Yes, she used a defibrillator, I believe that was the word, on my old ticker and got it started again. Most remarkable; I don't remember being dead, just waking up with Madam Pomfrey lying on the floor next to me."

"_What_?"

"She'd fainted, it seems, when Gwen administered the treatment; most bizarre."

"I bet."

"So, Tom's dead then?"

"Yes. We had another '_Priori Incantatum'_, when both of us threw the '_Avada Kadavra'_. But, he'd fallen and been impaled on that fang of the Basilisk that you warned Ron off of."

"AH, yes, having your blood in his veins made him susceptible to the effects of the venom."

"That and I was able to push the spell back toward him until it connected with his wand and BANG! It knocked everyone right off of their feet. When we got up from the floor and looked, there was nothing left of him but a charred corpse. Here's his wand, sir," said Harry, handing it to Albus, who studied it, much as Harry had, turning it over and over and then he handed it back.

"Remarkable, isn't it Harry, how a simple stick can be used for such evil and another for such good."

**XOXOX**

Just then a commotion could be heard, as the group Harry had left behind arrived. Molly immediately smothered Ginny and Ron in her embrace.

"Better move the screen, Harry, I sense a celebration about to start."

"Yes, sir," answered Harry, grinning as he folded back the screen and Dumbledore waved merrily at the advancing crowd.

"He did it, Albus!" called Remus.

"So I understand," replied Dumbledore.

'pop'

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter!" cried Dobby, as he launched himself into Harry arms. "You is safe! Oh, Harry Potter, you is doing it, sir, you is killing that bad old Voldemort! Oh, Harry Potter, you is doing it!"

Harry laughed and hugged the House-elf, who was practically bursting with pride.

"Thanks Dobby, and tell all of the House-elves I'll came and see them in a bit and thank them, personally, for all their help."

"You is too kind, Harry Potter; they is just doing their duty to Hogwarts."

"None the less, please give them my hello and well done."

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir/"

'pop'

There was a shriek from Molly Weasley when she spotted Nagini. She pulled her wand but Harry jumped up and ran over.

"_No_! Mrs. Weasley, it's ok; she's with me."

"But that must be the snake that attacked Arthur!

"Voldemort was controlling her, Mrs. Weasley. She's really very smart and friendly."

Nagini had coiled herself around Harry's ankles. He looked down at her and smiled.

"_Why does this Witch want to harm me_?" she hissed, keeping an eye on Molly.

"_It was her husband, her mate, that you attacked in the Ministry of Magic, about two and a half years ago_," Harry explained.

"_My apologies. I hope he recovered_." Nagini nodded at Molly.

"_He did, he's just fine_." Harry looked over at Molly. "She apologizes and hopes Mister Weasley is in good health."

"What? Really? Well, I, well, yes, ok .But she still scares me, Harry."

"It's ok, she'll not harm anyone and she has agreed to being under Hagrid's care."

"Harry!" Draco called, one arm around him Mother, who was crying softly.

"Yeah?" Harry turned and looked over his shoulder.

"We were talking and, well, remember that Prophesy that Trelawney came out with over the Christmas holiday, about 'the dead rising, more than one'?" Draco asked.

Harry's eyes got wide and he spun around and looked at Dumbledore. "It was _you_ she was talking about, _not_ just the _Inferi_! Brilliant!" He stood there grinning.

The Headmaster nodded his head. "But, in truth, Harry, we haven't been totally honest with all of you this year, I'm sorry to say. There has been a secret that was, however, necessary, for _all_ your sakes."

"Secret? Out with it, Albus!" Anna asked, arms crossed, foot tapping.

"Not it, Anna dear, but whom." The Headmaster pointed to the other end of the ward, where Poppy was helping Pansy Parkinson walk slowly into the ward.

"**Pansy**!" Draco gasped, and then he sprinted the length of the room, skidding to a halt in front of her.

"Draco," she said softly, and then smiled weakly at him, opened her arms and was swept off her feet and twirled around.

"Careful! _Careful_!" Poppy warned. "Mister Malfoy! _Please_ be careful! Put her down, this _instant_!"

Draco stopped and lowered Pansy gently to her feet, staring into her face in total disbelief. Dumbledore waved his wand and the memory charm lifted. Draco smiled, looked over at him and nodded. Then he took Pansy's face in his hands and kissed her, while everyone cheered and clapped, even as they began demanding an explanation.

**XOXOX**

Twenty minutes later, the story told, Draco was sitting with Pansy on his lap next to Albus' bed, with the group ranged out around them, sitting on chairs, beds and the floor. The rest of the D.A. and Order had found their way to the hospital wing, having left the Aurors and Ministry personnel to deal with the Death Eaters.

Narcissa had been shocked and thrilled to see Pansy, but she wasn't so sure about Pansy sitting on Draco's lap. Artemus reminded her that _she_ had been young once, and about her _own_ second chance at love. He put his arm around Cissa's shoulder and they kissed, unseen by the group listening intently to Albus.

As the sun came up, Poppy got the ward back under her control and threw out all of the visitors, except Draco. He sat on a chair next to Pansy's bed, where she was propped up, drinking a strengthening potion.

"Well, Miss Parkinson, it seems we will be 'roomies' for the next few days, or until Poppy declares us fit to resume our lives." Albus smiled at her from the next bed.

"I'll come to see you as often as Madam Pomfrey will let me and catch you up on what's been happening since…" Draco stopped, not wanting Pansy to think too much about her parents.

She looked at him and smiled. "It's ok, Draco, you can talk about what happened; I've had nothing to do but _think_ about it for the past ten months."

"Really, Miss Parkinson? You were aware of what was going on around you?" Albus asked, furrowing his brow. He was intrigued at having the opportunity to talk with a survivor of the '_Draught of the Living Death_' potion.

"Not aware, really, it was more like dreaming. But I could control what was being shown to me, so I replayed what happened and what was said…and done." Looking at Dumbledore, she added. "All of it."

"Poppy tried to place a memory charm, but we weren't sure if it would be successful. I'm sorry, Pansy."

"It's alright, Headmaster, even as it happened, I was able to block my mind. I just thought of Draco," she looked at him, "and that I loved him. And I could hear someone, probably Madam Pomfrey, talking to me, as if from a distance, so I realized you might have figured out what had happened to me."

"Perhaps that saved your sanity and gave you hope." Dumbledore replied, nodding his head.

"Love is all you need," said Draco, smiling.

"What?" Pansy asked.

"I'll tell you the whole story later, but we used that phrase down in the Chamber; drove old Tom bonkers!" Draco laughed. "A Muggle love song helped do him in."

"Among other things, I understand."

"Yes, Pettigrew saved Harry's life, Headmaster, repaid his Wizard's debt by throwing himself on Voldemort's wand when he tried to curse Harry."

"Ah, redemption; well done, Peter."

"When Harry and Voldemort's wands connected, it was just as Father told me happened in the graveyard. It was bizarre. I saw your parents, Pansy, and why I didn't think to wonder why you didn't appear, I don't know, but everything was happening so fast."

"Oh, I wish I could have seen them." Pansy's eyes filled with tears.

Draco moved to sit on the bed and gathered her into his arms.

"Go on and cry, Pansy; you'll feel loads better."

He held her and rocked her gently as she sobbed. Dumbledore held out a box of tissues and Draco took a few to give to Pansy. She dried here eyes and blew her nose.

"Thank you, Draco; I do feel a bit better."

"Good…hold on…if you're _here_, who's buried out _there_," he pointed out the window, "in the cemetery with your parents?" He swiveled to look at Dumbledore.

"A hundred pound log," Albus answered.

"NO!" "Really?"

"Oh, yes; we had to weight the coffin but we'll remove you headstone, of course."

"Good," replied Pansy, smiling. "I don't plan on using it anytime soon."

"I should bloody well hope not, especially if _I_ have anything to say about it!" Draco bent and kissed her.

Pansy put her arms around his neck and kissed him back…about ten months worth. Suddenly, it occurred to both of them that they weren't alone. Glancing sheepishly toward Dumbledore, they found him with his nose in a book, which was, unfortunately, upside-down. He peeked over the top/bottom, eyes twinkling.

"I was thinking you two would like some privacy?" He conjured the screen to slide between the two beds.

"Thank you, Headmaster."

"Entirely my pleasure; I've been anticipating you reunion for some time."

**XOXOX**

Before breakfast, each Head of House held a short meeting in their respective common rooms to explain to the students what had occurred during the night. As they walked to the Great Hall, the students could see evidence of the battle, being repaired by a special squad of Wizards from the Ministry, under Mister Filch's supervision. However, they knew they'd see none of the people responsible for the victory over the Dark Lord, as the D.A.s and the members of the Order were getting some much deserved sleep.

Anna, Severus and Gwen, along with Penny and Artemus and Dobby had returned to Greystone Manor and fallen, gratefully, into their beds. Only the necessity of feeding the babies could and did, rouse Anna and Cissa from their slumber.

The D.A.s and the Order members, similarly, slept the morning away, secure in the knowledge that it would truly be a peaceful sleep.

Luncheon at Hogwarts that day, however, was a different matter. The students and faculty who had not been involved in the defense of the school felt they should show their appreciation and thanks, so to say the Great Hall was decorated for a celebration and heroes welcome would rank right up there as top 'understatement of the year'!

Under Christopher's direction, a great number of the largest picture frames from the staircase tower were temporarily re-hung in the great hall, so that all of the castles inhabitants could join in. A space was cleared in one corner for Grawp to have a place to sit and watch. Hagrid sat with him, waving to everyone and introducing his brother to those brave enough to walk over to them.

When it was time for lunch the students and staff were at their tables, facing the doors, waiting for the defenders of Hogwarts to appear. First came the Order of the Phoenix: Mad-eye, Minerva, Flitwick, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Remus, Bill and Fleur, Percy, Kingsley and Tonks. Then Madam Pomfrey, Penny, Artemus, Pomona Sprout and Mr. Filch. Clapping and shouts of thanks filled the air.

Peeves and Moaning Myrtle led the ghosts in a high flying processional around the rafters and even Buckbeak made a brief appearance at the doors, to receive bows from those assembled, and after he bowed back, he was a bit startled to receive a thunderous ovation. Beaky did, however, prefer to return to the outdoors for his meal.

Then the D.A.s came in: Hannah, Ernie, Zack, Anthony, Susan, Lavender, Luna, Michael, Draco, Theo, Blaze, Daphne, Dean, Seamus, Colin, Dennis, Padma, Pavarti, Justin, Terry, Silvia, Ginny, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Angelina and Katie. Each was accompanied by their House-elf, with the remaining House-elves following as a group. The applause was getting louder.

Next to appear were Gwen and Cissa, with Lyn on her hip, Gran Longbottom entered leading Frank and Alice, carrying Po. When Anna and Severus, carrying their babies, entered the Great Hall, there was a moment of stunned silence before Anna held up her left hand and showed off her wedding ring. Wild clapping and whistles erupted again.

Finally, Headmaster Dumbledore, with Harry by his side. Albus stopped and let Harry walk ahead, up to his seat at the Gryffindor table. By the time Dumbledore had walked to his chair, the noise level had fallen considerably. He motioned for all to sit.

"It is with the great…relief…that I announce the death, early this morning of Tom Riddle, also know as Lord Voldemort."

Shouts and cries of joy exploded from the listening throng. It was true! It was really true! Voldemort was gone! Dumbledore held up his hand and the noise quieted down for him to continue.

"Harry Potter would be the first to say this was a collaborative effort, and he would be correct. Many students, faculty and friends lent their talents and energies to this battle. And it truly was a battle. We, thanks to Madam Pomfrey and her colleagues, especially Doctor Gwen Jones, suffered no loss of life. And actually, we 'gained' one….Mister Malfoy, if you would."

The entire room watched as Draco walked out of the doors, only to return, seconds later, with Pansy on his arm. There were gasps and a few screams, but Pansy just smiled.

"Welcome back, Miss Parkinson," called the Headmaster.

"It's good to be back. Hello everyone, sorry I'm late."

Draco and Pansy walked to their seats, where Daphne and Silvia threw their arms around their classmate, crying and laughing at the same time.

"So, before the owls from your parents start arriving, asking if you are all safe and sound, and demanding details of what happened last night, I say we raise a toast or two."

Everyone stood, raising their goblets.

"To friends!"

"_**TO FRIENDS**_."

"To Love!"

"_**TO LOVE**_!

"To Hogwarts!"

"_**TO HOGWARTS**_!"

**XOXOX**

**!!!!!!!!!!!THIS IS NOT THE END! THERE"S ANOTHER CHAPTER AND AN EPILOGUE COMING!!!!!!!!!!!**


	40. Chapter 39:What now?, indeed

Chapter 39

"**Now what?", indeed.**

THE DAILY PROPHET

!!! VOLDEMORT VANQUISHED !!!

!!! Wizarding World Rejoices !!!

! Harry Potter fulfills Prophesy !

!!! Howarts scene of epic battle !!!

**XOXOX**

The following day, headlines in the Daily Prophet screamed the news throughout the Wizarding World. Promises that first hand accounts of the battle, with _all_ of the details, were forthcoming, insured sales of future issues. Rita Skeeter, however, was having an apoplectic fit for being denied permission to come on the school grounds, much less be granted 'exclusive rights' to Harry's story. She was placated, _somewhat,_ by the announcement that there would be a press release and she would get the first copy, _with_ a personal note from Harry.

The Ministry was also clamoring for Harry and the others to come and give statements to the Wizangamoth. The Headmaster politely informed them that the students were studying for their end of year exams and the Fifth and Seventh years were also busy getting ready for their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. He reassured them that Harry and company would, in good time, come to London and the Ministry.

Life at Hogwarts had, remarkably, settled right back into its routines. The absence of Millicent and Tracie was the only difference of note. But Pansy's re-appearance more than made up for that loss.

The students, who had been uninvolved with the battle, had been briefed by Dumbledore about what had occurred during the night and many were genuinely surprised they had slept through all the commotion. They were happy, though, that the D.A. were able to overcome the Death Eaters with as few injuries as there were: cuts bruises, burns, scraps and Michael's broken arm were about the extent of it.

The worst injuries to the Death Eaters came at the hands of the House-elves and consisted of several dozen goose-eggs inflicted by well placed blows from their Beater Bats. Also, a few cases of skin irritation and hair loss from duct tape removal needed medical attention.

Fenrir, Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort were the only casualties. Peter's family were notified and c came to claim his body. They were astonished to find that a letter from Harry Potter accompanied it, explaining how their son had sacrificed himself to honor his Wizard's debt, along with Harry's assurance that Peter would be given due credit for his actions down in the Chamber, when Harry went to address the Wizangamot after the end of the school year.

The Death Eaters were back in Azkaban, under double guard. Their trials were to be held after testimony from those involved in the battle was heard. It was almost a certainty that the most violent and dangerous ones would receive either a death sentence or the "Dementor's Kiss", while the rest would be long term, indeed lifelong, residents of Azkaban.

**XOXOX**

At Greystone Manor, the garden was in full bloom and Frank Longbottom was in his element, puttering around, spade in hand, weeding, cultivating, watering, transplanting and moving pots out of the conservatory onto the patios. He hummed most of the time, stopping to smile at his wife when she wandered by, pushing one or more of the babies – or Po - in a pram, down the garden paths, accompanied by Winky or Dobby.

Penny and Artemus worked with the Longbottoms on their speech therapy on rainy days and all of the housemates could see a vast improvement, especially when it was explained to them that Voldemort was dead and Neville had captured Bella. Frank and Alice had exchanged looks at that news and Frank had visibly swelled with pride, while Alice nodded and smiled.

Augusta Longbottom had relinquished her duties, as Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House, in favor of Severus, who went down to his dungeon classroom every day, returning to his 'extended' family at dinnertime. Gran remained at Greystone Manor, alternately helping with the children and trying her hand at baking in the kitchen, cupcakes being her specialty. The two weeks before exams passed and, too quickly, it was time for the end of year feast.

**XOXOX**

The Great Hall was flying banners from all four houses, the House Cup competition being declared, by unanimous vote, a four way tie for that year. Extra tables and chairs had been placed around the room to accommodate the special guests who would be attending; including _all_ of the Weasleys, everyone from Greystone Manor, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, Mad-eye, Tonks and Kingsley. Hagrid had built a table and chair for Grawp, which was in the corner. Rita Skeeter and Luna's father would be there as representatives of the press and the Minister for Magic was going to make a special presentation.

**XOXOX**

"Headmaster, is the Minister going to make some big deal speech and embarrass us, Harry especially?" asked Ron, as they walked down the stairs to the Great Hall.

"Well, I imagine he'll want to do something, speech wise, to mark the occasion," replied Dumbledore. "I think, however, he does realize he'd be…what is that marvelous Muggle expression?…ah, yes, 'preaching to the choir', if he goes on about what happened, so hopefully it won't take _too_ long."

"We could do a memory charm on him, so he'd just sit there with a silly smile on his face, eat his dinner and go home," Ron suggested hopefully.

"As tempting as that idea is, Mister Weasley, it wouldn't be proper; Rufus was denied his moment of glory when the news was spread about Voldemort's death, of being unable to publicly thank Harry and everyone involved in the battle. So, we really should let him get on with it, don't you think?"

Ron heaved a sigh. "I suppose; nothing for it, actually."

"Precisely. Ah, here come your parents. Arthur! Molly! Welcome back."

**XOXOX**

Dumbledore stood as the remnants of the dessert course disappeared.

"Good evening, everyone, and a special hello to all of our guests, especially our Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour."

Polite applause greeted the Minister, who stood and acknowledged the crowd with a jaunty wave of his hand.

"Also with us today, are Miss Rita Skeeter of the _Daily Prophet_ and Xenophilius Lovegood of the _Quibbler_."

More clapping and then the audience waited for the Headmaster to begin.

"I never thought I'd be saying these words, but, they are very appropriate… this is _one_ school year I am _bloody_ thankful is finished!"

Everyone burst into laughter and cheers. Dumbledore raised his hand and everyone quieted down.

"Having said what I feel is an almost unanimously shared sentiment, I also realize that this means another class of students will be leaving us, to either continue their studies or make their way to their future lives in the Wizarding World. We wish them good fortune and good luck. So, let us raise our goblets and toast those among us who are leaving Hogwarts."

Everyone stood and lifted their cups.

"To our graduates!"

"**TO OUR GRADUATES**!" roared the students and guests.

Everyone sat back down as Dumbledore continued, "Excellent! And now the Minister for Magic has a few thoughts he'd like to share with us. Rufus?"

Rufus Scrimgeour stood and walked to the podium, where he stood, looking out at the sea of faces.

"Being Minister for Magic, I am, from time to time, expected to make long winded speeches. This is _not_ one of those occasions." That statement was greeted with a smattering of applause and ensuing giggles as he arched an eyebrow. "I see you share my own sentiments about that part of my job. So, I'll cut right to the chase. If it weren't for those of you, assembled here, who participated in the defense of this school and the defeat of Lord Voldemort, the rest of us, myself included, would certainly not be here _at_ _all_.

"I know I speak for the entire Wizarding World when I say _thank you._ As inadequate as those two words sound, they speak volumes as to the high regard in which you are _all _held by your fellow Witches and Wizards. Frankly, there aren't _enough_ words to express our gratitude, but I think we've come up with something that will convey our feelings. Percy?"

Percy Weasley stood and lifting a large box off of the table in front of him, brought it to the podium. He stood, holding it on his arms, facing the Minister. Rufus lifted the lid and then turned to address the students.

"I know some of you are too young to have been included in the training for the defense of your school, but you knew of the existence of the D.A. and therefore, your good thoughts and support of the members helped boost their confidence, knowing you were cheering for them. Therefore, you are all to receive a special Hogwarts badge, to wear in future, commemorating the fact that you were here at Hogwarts, supporting the D.A.'s efforts."

Rufus held up the medal; it was a bar, with the individual House colors, the Hogwarts shield suspended below.

"Wear it proudly."

The younger students applauded loudly, not having any idea they would be recognized for any contribution to the battle, at all.

**XOXOX**

"Now, I have several presentations to make, to those who risked their lives defending this school and, if truth be told, the entire Wizarding World. First, but, not the least by any means, the House-elves of Hogwarts. Headmaster?"

"Certainly, Rufus…Tykey!"

'pop'

"Yes, Headmaster, sir?"

"Tykey, please ask all of the House-elves to come here, now."

"Yes, Headmaster, sir."

'pop'

"Winky, Dobby, Lolly, I believe you are included, please step forward," Dumbledore instructed them.

The three House-elves came around the end of the staff table and stood, waiting silently. A few seconds later, '_**POP**_', every House-elf in Hogwarts appeared in the Great Hall, looking at the Headmaster for further instructions. Albus pointed to the Minister for Magic, who cleared his throat.

"On be half of the Wizarding public in general, and the Ministry for Magic in particular, we would like to bestow this medal to you all; for your outstanding service and bravery, in the defense of Hogwarts and the defeat of the Wizard know as Lord Voldemort. You did an admirable job and we wish to sincerely thank you for everything you did, as a group and," he looked at Dobby, Winky and Lolly, "as individuals."

The entire audience of Witches and Wizards and one Muggle jumped to their feet and applauded wildly. The House-elves were overwhelmed; crying and smiling and hugging each other. The Minister lifted a small box from the one Percy was holding and motioning Dobby forward, handed it to him.

"Dobby, could you do the honors and see that these are handed out?"

"Yes, Minister, sir."

Rufus opened the box and removing one of the medals, he fitted it over Dobby's head, to hang on his chest. Dobby looked down at the shiny Hogwarts crest suspended from a rainbow colored ribbon, and then he shook the Minister's hand and took the box. Turning to look at Harry Potter, he grinned.

'_**POP**_' The House-elves all disappeared.

**XOXOX**

"I think the next two awards are of special interest, because they are for two individuals who didn't really need to lift a finger, or a talon, to help defend Hogwarts. That they did, speaks volumes as to the way in which creatures are regarded, and treated, by the staff and students of this school. I speak of Buckbeak, the hippogriff and Grawp, Rubius Hagrid's half-brother.

"Buckbeak was, I'm told, falsely accused of attacking a student at one time."

Not a few of the students turned and smiled at Draco, who blushed and ducked his head.

"And giants aren't exactly on the best of terms with our world. However, both Buckbeak and Grawp joined in the capture of the giants who were advancing toward the school, without hesitation and, I'm happy to say, suffering no harm to themselves, helped bring that threat to a halt.

"Buckbeak is, as we speak, enjoying a special meal out in his paddock, but I see Grawp is here with us."

The Minister levitated at large crate that had been sitting by the wall, over to Grawp's table, where he settled it in front of the giant.

"Grawp, on behalf of the Wizarding World, we would like you to have this gift, to show our appreciation and so you can remember this occasion. Please open it and show everyone."

Grawp looked at Hagrid, who urged him to open the crate. Tearing off the top, Grawp reached inside and pulled out a huge pewter tankard with his name on one side and the Hogwarts crest on the other. He smiled and lifted it up to show everyone. The students laughed and clapped, and with a wave of his wand, the Minister filled it with pumpkin juice. Grawp drink s few gulps and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"**GOOD**. **GRAWP SAY THANK YOU. GRAWP LIKE. GEN**! **SEE GRAWP NAME**!" he pointed, showing off his gift.

"Yes, Grawp, I see! That's a splendid tankard!" replied Gwen, lifting her own to toast her friend.

"Good idea, Doctor Jones," said the Minister. "To Grawp!"

"**TO GRAWP**!" everyone chorused, lifting their drinks.

**XOXOX**

"Speaking of Doctor Jones," continued the Minister. "I need to say a few words regarding the Muggle among us." He turned and winked at Gwen. "Most _outrageous_, having a Muggle here at Hogwarts, but then, I've heard she needs watching, on occasion and shouldn't' be left to her own devices."

"Here, here!" Remus raised his glass.

"Remus!" Gwen swatted him on the arm.

"Now, now, I didn't mean to start trouble! I was merely referring to your, and your step-Mother's infamous use of Muggle equipment to thwart magic _and_ in your case, a certain werewolf. _How_ you managed to get your equipment to work here at Hogwarts, I haven't been told, _in detail_, but I'm sure it will be of interest to our Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Isn't that correct, Arthur?"

Arthur Weasley nodded and blushed; he knew the Minister was, in fact, _well_ aware of his tampering with Gwen's equipment to help it function properly in spite of the charms in place at the school.

"Be _that_ as it may, the Ministry would like to bestow a special award to Doctor Jones, in appreciation for her efforts and for putting her own life in danger in order to save others. So, if you would come forward," he motioned to Gwen and then turned and retrieved a small box out of the one Percy held.

Gwen came around the table and walked up to the Minister with a quizzical look on her face. He held up a silver ribbon, from which was dangling a medal emblazoned with the symbol of St. Mungo's on the front and the Hogwarts crest on the back.

"To Doctor Gwendolyn Jones, I bestow the Order of St. Mungo, first class, giving you all of the privileges that entails; including professional entry at St. Mungo's in London and access to all of our Magical medical knowledge for your continued research, started by your father, Dr. Christopher Jones."

The Minister turned and saluted Christopher, who was watching from a nearby frame. Gwen turned also and waved to her Father, who smiled and waved back. Cheers greeted Gwen's acceptance of her medal and she received a big hug from Anna and a kiss from Remus, as she returned to her seat.

**XOXOX**

"Next, I want to call forward the adults who helped defend Hogwarts. Let me see." The Minister produced a scroll, from which he read the names, in alphabetical order. "Katie Bell, Narcissa Black, Penelope Clearwater, Augusta Longbottom, Argus Filch, Filius Flitwick, Rubius Hagrid, Angelina Johnson, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Mad-eye Moody, Artemus Pye, Madam Pomfrey, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Anna Snape, Severus Snape, Pomona Sprout, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Molly Weasley and Percy Weasley."

"Let me assist you, Rufus," said Dumbledore, as he came up and relieved Percy of the large box he'd been holding, so he could be with his family. Taking the medals one by one, from the box, Albus handed them to the Minister, who hung the Order of Merlin – First Class around the neck of each person standing on the front of the dais. After the awards were bestowed to the entire group, the students jumped to their feet and cheered wildly.

When the applause died down, Percy resumed his duties and the Minister turned to face the students.

"Now, for the real heroes, in _my_ estimation, the D.A. Would you come forward, please."

The students who had taken part in the battle stood and came forward, lining up across the front of the room. They were surprised to see Dumbledore had remained standing next to The Minister.

"You all are receiving three awards, today, a Special Service to the School award from Professor Dumbledore and a newly instituted Order of Merlin, made especially for this occasion, and your own Defense of Hogwarts medal. So, Headmaster, if you'd begin." Rufus bowed out of the way and let the Headmaster step forward.

"Thank you, Minister. Let's start with Slytherin House, as they were the newest members of the D.A. Silvia Goodnite, Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, and Blaize Zabini.

Then the Minister pinned on the two awards from the Ministry of Magic and the Slytherins lined up at the other end of the staff table.

"Hufflepuff House, next, please: Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillian and Zacharias Smith.

"Ravenclaw House: Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Luna Lovegood and Padma Patil.

"Gryffindor House: Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Seamus Finnegan, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Pavarti Patil, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley and Ronald Weasley."

They all stood there, looking at their medals, hearing the applause and then with wide grins, returning it, clapping and shouting, both to the other students and to the gathered adults. When the noise settled down and they returned to their chairs, Percy put the box on the table and took his seat.

**XOXOX**

"There are two more 'awards' to be given, and we would be remiss if we were to not acknowledge these individuals, who put their lives on the line, more than once, more than we might _ever_ know, come to that, to help bring about the downfall of Lord Voldemort. I speak of Professor Severus Snape and Harry Potter."

Harry looked embarrassed and Severus looked properly gob-smacked. Ginny squeezed Harry's arm and Anna sought and held Severus hand under the staff table.

"Severus Snape has, for years, been in grave danger, even though his activities here at Hogwarts seemed to be that of any teacher. He has, in fact, been a spy, in constant peril of his life and most recently, thought dead at Voldemort's hand. He was, by his own admission, lucky to have survived that little incident, but in spite of having to stay in hiding, worked tirelessly behind the scenes, to help ready the defenses of this school. When the time came, he was right in the thick of the fighting and was there to witness the death of Lord Voldemort.

"The Wizarding world owes a debt of gratitude to Severus Snape, but I know he would be loath to be singled out more than I am doing at this moment. There will, however, be a Proclamation released, declaring Severus Snape to be Professor Emeritus of Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with the status, and I might add salary raise, that comes with that position. The last Professor Emeritus was, in fact, Albus Dumbledore, so Severus, my boy, you are in good company!"

The Minister walked over and shook his hand as Severus stood and acknowledged the honor bestowed on him and the applause of those gathered in the Great Hall.

"Thank you, Minister."

"Ah, a man of few words…you'd make a good Minister of Magic….maybe…someday..._after_ I retire, eh?" Rufus winked at him.

Anna laughed, but Severus shook his head. "No, thank you."

**XOXOX **

"Which brings us to…Harry Potter. Harry, you never asked for this…_fame_, this… _responsibility_, this…_notoriety_; in truth, this _burden_ that you have carried on your young shoulders for the last seven years. But in the end, you proved to be a true Gryffindor and a credit to your parent's memory. You _did_ it, my boy and we all owe our lives to you."

There was cheering and then the Minister held up his hand for silence.

"What _should_ we, what _could_ we give you, to show our gratitude and thanks for all you have gone through, suffered and overcome to be here today. The Ministry has decided to give you…nothing."

There were a few gasps but the Minister continued, "We have consulted with Professor Dumbledore and he suggested that, besides the medals you have received alongside your mates, that you would want nothing more, nothing special, just a little peace and quiet, to get on with your life as you see fit. So, Harry Potter, on behalf of the Ministry of Magic, we give you a simple, heartfelt '_Thank You_'. Have a good life…and stay out of trouble, won't you?"

Harry stood, a big grin on his face and walked forward to shake hands with the Minister and Professor Dumbledore, as everyone rose to their feet to cheer and applaud one last time.

Anna leaned forward and stage whispered, "What are you going to do now, Harry?"

"Go give my statement at the Ministry of Magic, I suppose, but when I get _that_ over with, I think I'll take a vacation, a true gap year, _before_ I decide about what I'll do in the future, Anna."

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

**XOXOX**

"Kreacher!"

"Yes, Missy Cissa?" The elderly House-elf came into the living room, bowing.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, Miss, the House-elves from Hogwarts is finished with the cleaning and the painting and the fixing up you is ordered. I is so happy to see members of the House of Black living here again, Miss."

"Well, Draco will only be staying here until his Manor is finished, Kreacher, but Harry is going to be here for some time, maybe years."

"Yes, Miss, and I is going to be a good House-elf for Master Harry, Miss, even if he isn't a Black. He revenged the House of Black and the deaths of Master Regulus and Master Sirius and saved your life and that of Master Draco, so I is going to do my duty, Miss. I is proud again, to have the house looking right again."

"That's very commendable, Kreacher. If we could only get Aunt Walburga to accept all that's happened, so she'd stop screaming, but Missy Gwen's thought of something and I hope she gets here before Harry arrives home."

As if on cue, the front door knocker sounded, and Aunt Walburga was off, _again_, screaming and ranting about the blood traitors in her family and the strangers in her house. When Cissa arrived in the hallway, she stopped in her tracks as she watched Gwen and Remus carry in several long boxes and one large, thin, paper covered parcel. Yanking the velvet curtains closed, Cissa turned to see what they had with them.

"What in the _world_ is all of this?"

"If we can't get her to shut up and we can't get her off the wall, we decided to let her hang there and yell her fool head off. _But_, we don't have to listen, so, we're going to put her in a sound-proof box!" Gwen was grinning from ear to ear even as Remus was shaking his head.

"This should be instructive, in the very least," remarked Cissa, as she sat on the bottom step, watching Gwen ripping open boxes and tearing off paper labels.

"Watch and learn, honey, watch and learn!"

**XOXOX**

"Mother said in her letter that Kreacher has changed, since he heard the news of your 'avenging' the Family name and the deaths of Regulus and Sirius Black."

"Avenging? I didn't avenge anybody! I just…oh, sod it, if he's behaving and doing his job without the mumbling and nasty remarks, I really don't care how it happened."

Draco and Harry were walking down the sidewalk of Grimmauld Place, having seen Ginny and Pansy home. Well, home being a relative term, as the Weasleys were staying in Anna's house on Harley Street, for the time being and Pansy was staying with them, having no close relatives she cared to live with.

The four young people had taken a two week trip to a little chateau in the south of France that Draco's family owned. They had spent countless hours on the beach, exploring the surrounding countryside, stopping at little village inns to eat and buying gifts at the local markets to take home. They were tanned, happy and relaxed, and actually looking forward to their futures for the first time in their lives.

They'd heard from Ron and Hermione, who had flown out to visit her parents. Ron had survived his first, and he swore, _only_, flight on a Muggle jet. Until he realized it was too far a distance to Apparate home. Resigned to his fate, he and Hermione traveled with Hermione's parents on their rounds to the outpost clinics and had a wonderful vacation. They'd be back in two days and would meet up with everyone then.

"I think you should throw a house-warming party, Potter. Be a proper host and man about town!" declared Draco, as they mounted the steps to 13 Grimmauld Place.

"This house isn't in fit shape for a party, Draco, it'll take months just to dust…it." Harry stopped in the doorway, shook his head, stepped back outside and checked the number over the door, before re-entering and closing the door behind him. "Am I in the right place?" Harry looked around, astonished.

Gone were the black drapes and the moldy carpet. The woodwork and floors had been stripped of the old varnish and were glowing with a soft, warm golden oak tone. Above the wainscoting the walls and ceiling were a pale oyster white. The old carpet had been replaced with a beautiful oriental patterned runner and the drapes were a pearly grey shot through with green threads. Slytherin colors, to be sure, but it looked just perfect.

"Welcome home, Harry," declared Narcissa, smiling at him from the bottom step. "I hope you don't mind if I had Kreacher and some of the Hogwarts House-elves tidy up a bit."

"Tidy up? If this is tiding up, I'd hate to watch them in action for a full scale scrub down!" declared Draco, looking around. "What do you think, Harry?"

"I'm gob-smacked. But, truthfully, I was dreading having to try and get this place ship-shape. Didn't know where to start, come to that. I kept remembering what a job of it we had just making it habitable that one Christmas. Thank you, Cissa!" Harry came over and gave her a big hug. "It's bloody marvelous!"

"Well, I hope you like what I did with the rest of it, then. I tried to not be too 'Slytherin' with the décor, but just enough to keep Kreacher happy and not overwhelm you. Hello, Draco, darling, have a good time?" She offered her cheek for a kiss.

"Hello, Mother, and yes, we had a glorious time. I showed them the whole territory and we spent a bundle at the markets, too. I picked up some great furniture for the new Manor and it will be shipped next month."

"Oh, how wonderful! Have you finished deciding about the floorplans?"

"Yes, we four sat there in the evenings, working out details. The girls were a big help about closets and bathrooms and the kitchen design. Who knew it was all that important to have a light in a closet? Or enough counter space in a kitchen?"

"Indeed, it was an education for you, then?" Cissa regarded her son, eyebrow raised.

"And then some!" Draco laughed.

"Come on then, you two, let me show you around!"

Cissa turned to go up the stairs, but Harry stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Hold on, something's not right. Why isn't old lady Black screaming at us for standing here talking?"

"Oh, she probably is, but we don't have to worry about her any more, Gwen saw to that!"

Walking over to the draperies, she yanked them open, showing that, indeed, Walburga Black was doing her usual rant and rave, but although Harry could see her mouth moving and her eyes bulging with madness, it was like watching a silent movie; no sound, whatsoever.

"What the…?"

Cissa tapped on the Plexiglas box that had been installed over the old ornate frame, effectively sealing in the sound.

"Blimey, it's just like that practice box Anna put up at Hogwarts, but with no air holes!" Draco said, as he ran his hand over the smooth surface.

"Bloody hell! This is marvelous! Gwen did this?"

"Yes, she stooped in to see how the cleaning was progressing and when old 'auntie' here realized she was a Muggle, well, let's just say she outdid herself. And you know Gwen wouldn't take that lightly." Cissa grinned at Harry.

"I don't imagine." Harry shook his head. "Oh, wait, I'd better tell Kreacher I'm back. KREACHER?"

'pop'

"Yes, Master, you is back, I is hearing you talking. Welcome home, Mister Harry Potter, sir. You is happy with how Kreacher is fixing the house?"

"Very pleased, Kreacher; it's just wonderful. I'm glad to hear you're back in form, too. Splendid. How about a couple of sandwiches for Draco and me. We'll come down to the kitchen to eat as soon as we take a quick tour. Is that alright?" Harry inquired.

"Very good, Master, I will see to it."

'pop'

"You don't have to call…me… or never mind." Harry shook his head. "I guess I won't be able to change that old habit of his, will I?

"Probably not, Harry." Draco clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Let's see what Mum's been up to then, shall we?"

"I restrained myself, Draco, I'll have you know," Cissa threw over her shoulder, as she led the way.

The two young men exchanged looks, smiling and shaking their heads, as they followed her up the stairs.

**XOXOX**

THE DAILY PROPHET

Death Eaters Sentenced

**The trial of those followers of the Wizard known as Lord Voldemort who survived the attack and battle at Hogwarts School earlier this year is over. The y have been sentenced by the Wizangamot as listed**

**These Death Eaters were sentenced to receive the Dementors Kiss for their involvement in the plotting of the attack and their leadership roles during the battle:**

**Antonin Dolohov**

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Rabastan Lestrange**

**Rodolphus Lestrange**

**Walden Macnair**

**Augustus Rookwood**

**The other Death Eaters have received life sentences in Azkaban prison, with no chance for parole.**

**XOXOX**

Six months had passed since Voldemort had met his fate in the Chamber of Secrets, but Ron had been keeping a few secrets of his own. Now, with Christmas coming, he decided the time was right to spring his surprise on the family. It was a week until Christmas Eve, but he had told his brothers and sister what he had planned and they were ready to help with the surprise when he walked into the dining room.

"Mum, Dad, can I show you something?"

"Certainly, son, what is it?" Arthur looked up, albeit a bit reluctantly, from an issue of _Popular Mechanics_. "What can we help you with?"

"Well, I need you and Mum to come with me." He turned and walked out of the room.

Molly looked at Arthur and they both stood and followed their youngest son.

"Ronald, what in the world is the matter?" Molly asked as she came into the front hall.

Ron was standing there, holding out their coats.

"Put these on, please."

"Why? Where are we going?" Arthur asked, as he held Molly's coat for her, and then shrugged his own on.

"You'll see," was all Ron would say.

He lead the way downstairs and out into the tiny garden behind Anna's house. Taking hold of his parent's hands, he side-along Apparated them to Otter St. Catchpole, and the lane that led to where the Burrow had once stood.

Looking around in the early winter dusk, Molly and Arthur gasped.

"What are we doing here, Son?" Arthur inquired, a bit of a steely note in his voice.

"You know we never wanted to come back here, Ronald; there are too many bad memories.!" Molly scolded.

"And too many good ones to give up on the old place, too, Mum. Come on."

He turned and walked away from them, around the corner of the giant hew hedge that had always hidden the Burrow from view of anyone passing on the road. Looking at each other, Molly took Arthur's hand and they followed him, heads down against the chilly breeze. When they got in the lea of the hedge they looked up and gasped.

The Burrow stood there, looking almost exactly as is had before the Death Eaters attacked. It was sporting a new coat of paint and was, perhaps, not _quite_ so crooked as before, but it was the Burrow. Warm candle light glowed in the windows and smoke was curling from the chimneys.

"When? How? Who?" Arthur sputtered.

"For the last couple of months, with my 'finders fee', the best Wizard builder money could buy." Ron answered, ushering them to the door.

Molly hadn't said a word, but when she walked into her kitchen and saw all of her family gathered around the table, waiting for her, she broke down and cried, throwing herself onto Ronald's shoulder.

"Easy, Mum, you'll drown the poor lad," said Percy, who was closest to the door, as he hugged his Dad and then pried Molly off of Ron and made her sit down in her chair.

"I don't understand, son, where did you ever get the money?" Arthur was gazing around, trying to take it all in.

"Well, now, that's a LONG story, so sit down, Dad and I'll tell you _all_ about it."

**XOXOX**

New Research and Rehabilitation Center

Dedication Ceremony held today

Exclusive Report

By Rita Skeeter

Your truly was honored to be on the dais, today, at the dedication and grand opening ceremonies for the Christopher Jones Research and Rehabilitation Center. The former country home of the late Doctor Jones was given to St. Mungo's by his widow, Mrs. Severus Snape and his daughter, Doctor Gwendolyn Jones.

It is to be used as a rehabilitation center for those Witches and Wizards, treated at St. Mungo's, who could, in the estimation of the medical staff, benefit from the fresh air and sunshine that was in abundant evidence at the event.

The Grounds and extensive gardens overflowed with Witches and wizards, from all parts of our society, admiring the view of the Irish Sea and touring the house and other buildings.

"There will be laboratory buildings built in the near future and I intend to continue with Father's research," Gwen Jones informed me, as we strolled past a huge green house. "Draco Malfoy, one of our Board members, has set up a trust fund to help pay for the construction, which should begin within the month."

I was astonished to meet Frank and Alice Longbottom, recently released from st. Mungo's.

"Frank has agreed to be in charge of the greenhouse, and work with patients, helping them learn some gardening skills as part of their therapy. Alice is going to be helping in the daycare center for our employees," Anna Snape explained, as she introduced me to the couple.

Although quiet spoken, both seemed remarkably happy and were very pleased to see everyone enjoying themselves. It's hard to believe that they were the victims of some of the most brutal torture ever survived, spending fifteen years in st. Mungo's in isolation.

"Yes, their recovery is remarkable and we hope to continue with some of the same therapy that proved so beneficial to Frank and Alice," added Artemus Pye, newly named Head of Staff at the Center. With him, looking radiantly pregnant, was his new wife, the former Narcissa Black.

I also spotted Augusta Longbottom holding court in the gazebo, along with her grandson Neville and his girlfriend Miss Luna Lovegood.

The Weasley clan was if evidence, especially our newly elected Deputy Minister for Magic, Arthur Weasley and his lovely wife, Molly. Their son, Percy is the Chief Administrator for the Center and his wife, Penelope, is the Head Healer.

I chatted for a few minutes with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, who was in fine spirits, even giving yours truly a kiss on the cheek.

Also on hand was the Potions master of Hogwarts, Severus Snape, and along with his wife, Anna, was greeting everyone and smiling! A rare treat, indeed!

The food was exceptionally well prepared and the company lively. I can't say enough about how much this new facility has been needed and now that it's a reality, let's support their efforts on researching cures for some of the maladies that have been plaguing the Wizarding world for too long.

**XOXOX**


	41. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Severus, for heaven's _sake_, stop fidgeting!"

"You're choking me!"

"I'm simply trying to help. You have NO clue how to tie a bowtie, but if you don't stop wiggling, I'll toss the tie and throttle you with my bare hands! Now STAND STILL!"

"I despise this ridiculous costume; it's constricting and uncomfortable and…"

"THERE! Done." Anna stepped back, hands on hips, surveying Severus, resplendent in a black tuxedo, hair pulled back in a queue. "You look very GQ, darling."

"That, I assume, is a compliment?"

"It is. You look scrumptious; I might just peel you like a grape."

"Now? You insatiable wench!"

"No, not _now_; don't be foolish. _Afterward_." Anna wiggled her eyebrows at him and then laughed. Grabbing his lapels, she stood on tip toe and kissed his nose. Severus stuck a finger in his collar and started to pull at it, but Anna slapped his hand.

"LEAVE IT!"

"_Anastasia_!"

"Look, let's compromise. If you don't fiddle with your collar and tie, I promise, as soon as the ceremony is over _and_ the official picture of the bridal party has been taken, you can take the tie _off_ and _unbutton_ your collar. Deal?"

"Very well, I can suffer that long…I suppose." Severus heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that long faced martyr bit; you _know_ this is important. I understand your reticence about wearing Muggle clothes, but there will be too many guests who don't know about the Magical side of the family. It's just for today, and you DID agree."

"Oh, very well."

"Thank you, darling."

Knock, knock!

"Come in!"

Neville stuck his head around the door.

"Ah, there you two are! Come on, Severus, you're supposed to be downstairs."

Stepping into the room, he looked his former Potions teacher up and down and then turning to Anna, shook his head.

"You were right, Aunt Anna, it _is _a frightening sight; him," jerking a thumb at Severus, "in a tux!"

"_LONGBOTTOM_!" roared Snape "ANASTASIA, **THAT'S **_**IT**_! I'm taking off this ridiculous outfit!"

Grabbing his tie, he started to jerk it loose, but both Anna and Neville grabbed his arms and pulled his hands down.

"**NO**!" yelled Anna.

"I was _kidding_," Neville assured him, patting him on the back. Severus growled.

"Severus." Anna held onto his arms and looked him in the eyes. "I'm _serious_! I _won't _have you ruining this wedding. You are wearing this tuxedo and _that's that_! Now go downstairs with Neville and _behave_ _yourself_! I have to get the girls moving; I can't be late, not today, of all days!"

"Humph!" Severus shook himself free from her grasp and straightening his jacket, headed for the door.

"Sorry about that," Neville whispered, grinning, then followed Severus out the door.

"No harm done. He's all bark and no bite."

**XOXOX**

"Can you see from there, Christopher?" inquired Albus, as he pulled back the drapes and hooked them to the side, leaving the expansive view of the garden unobstructed.

"Best seat in the house, old boy!"

"It's a glorious day, too; couldn't have asked for better."

"And I must say you look quite dapper in that tuxedo. Turn around, then, so I can see the whole package."

Albus obligingly turned full circle while Christopher nodded his approval.

"Very good fit and the black satin ribbon on your beard is a nice addition to the ensemble."

"Yes, a suggestion of Miss Granger's, that," chuckled Dumbledore. "She said it was the finishing touch."

"Albus, I really think it's splendid of you, escorting the bride down the aisle."

"Entirely my pleasure, Christopher, but, I'd better go or they might leave me behind."

"Oh, they wouldn't start without you, surely?"

"Probably not," agreed Albus, heading for the door. "I'll come back later and we'll raise a toast."

"Excellent!"

**XOXOX**

Out on the terrace, the chamber music group was playing softly as the bridesmaids walked sedately down the path to the gazebo. The vicar, groomsmen and the obviously nervous groom stood waiting.

Anna gave the flower girl, Gwendolyn Anastasia Malfoy-Pye, a pat on her back to start her off, then took a deep breath and followed. She could see Severus standing tall and handsome at the end of the row of groomsmen, watching the procession of smiling bridesmaids wending their way to their places before the flower bedecked, wrought iron gazebo. As Anna reached the step, she turned and positioned herself. Locking eyes with Severus, she smiled and tilted her head.

'_Hello, handsome. Do you come here often?_'

Severus pressed his lips together to keep from smiling, but his eyes twinkled.

'_Silly woman…I love you_.'

'_Really? Splendid, because I love you, too_.'

Then the music changed, the Wedding March started and Gwen emerged from the house, holding onto Albus Dumbledore's arm. She looked breathtakingly radiant in her wedding gown, carrying a cascading bouquet with a matching crown of flowers on her head, her mother's family's antique veil falling down her back, fluttering slightly in the breeze.

Remus stood there, properly gob-smacked, until Harry reached around Severus and nudged him. He closed his gaping mouth and smiled sheepishly. Anna was watching Remus, then looked at Severus and winked.

'_Remus looks just like you did when __we__ got married_.'

'_I did __not__ look that foolish!_'

'_Oh, yes, you did.'_

'_I did not.'_

'_Did, too._'

'_Humph!_' Then he smiled, crossed his eyes and winked at her.


End file.
